Le passé nous entraîne
by SunPotion
Summary: La dernière année à Poudlard débute pour Rose Weasley et un tueur en série s'amuse à assassiner des membres du ministère. Les trois meilleurs amis : Albus Potter, Scorpius Malefoy et Rose Weasley qui forment le nouveau GOLDEN TRIO, décident d'enquêter dans leur coin. C'est sans compter les sentiments qu'éprouve la fille d'Hermione pour le beau serpentard au regard orageux.
1. Chapter 1

**Le passé nous entraîne**

 _ **Salut tout le monde, je suis super contente de vous retrouver pour cette nouvelle fiction Harry Potter ! Elle sera plus longue que toutes celles que j'ai pu écrite alors je suis toute excitée de publier le premier chapitre. Bon, c'est juste un début, pour mettre en place l'histoire. J'espère vraiment que ça va vous plaire. N'hésitez pas à poster une petite review pour dire ce que vous en pensez ! Il faut savoir que cette fiction sera principalement du point de vue de Rose Weasley mais certains chapitres ( comme le suivant ) seront du point de vue de Scorpius Malefoy.**_

 _ **Bonne Lecture**_

 _ **PS : Bien sûr, le monde d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas mais certains personnages secondaires sortent de mon imagination.**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 1: Le trio de nouveau réunis**

 **Musique : Arms - Christina Perri**

 **POV: Scorpuis**

"Je crois qu'on a plus rien à se dire, Scorpius !".

Je me réveille, ces paroles résonnent encore dans ma tête, à tel point que j'en ai la migraine. Ce sont les derniers mots qu'a prononcé Rose Weasley à mon intention il y a deux mois de cela, peu de temps avant le début des vacances d'été. Je passe ma main dans mes cheveux blonds et je soupire. Je sais bien que ces paroles étaient justifiées. C'est ce que toute fille dit à son meilleur ami lorsque celui-ci insulte son petit-ami, non ? Bien sûr depuis ce jour, je n'ai aucune nouvelle. Même Albus a évité le sujet dans ses lettres cet été. Je n'ai pas non plus osé demander, je ne suis pas prêt à aborder le sujet où même à la revoir. C'est pourquoi j'ai hésité quand Albus m'a proposé de passer les deux dernières semaines des vacances au Terrier, chez ses grands-parents. Mais, j'ai fini par accepter parce qu'il me manque et que j'ai besoin de lui. J'attends avec impatience de retourner à Poudlard pour ma dernière année même si ça signifie croiser Rose dans les couloirs.

\- Scorpius, réveille-toi ! s'écrie la voix de mon père dans le couloir

Comme je ne réponds pas, mon père entre et m'observe. Je suis toujours allongé sur mon lit, les yeux grands ouvert, fixant le plafond.

Il s'assoit doucement sur le lit, je croise ses yeux gris, ceux dont j'ai hérité. Il me sourit tristement.

\- Ma parole, cette Rose Weasley te rends dingue

Je ne réponds rien parce que je sais qu'il a raison. C'est ma meilleure amie et deux mois sans lui parler, lui écrire ou la voir est une vraie torture. Surtout quand je sais qu'elle m'en veux à mort.

Je me relève en position assise sur mon lit et je demande doucement :

\- Papa, qu'est-ce que je fais ?

Il semble réfléchir un moment puis répond simplement :

\- Commence par lui demander pardon

\- Je suis pas très doué pour ça, j'avoue

\- Ça doit être de famille. Allez prépare-toi ou tu vas arriver en retard chez les Weasley ! Non pas que ça me déplaise au contraire... mais un Malefoy doit toujours être ...

\- ponctuel, je réponds à sa place

Il me sourit et me donne une tape amicale sur le bras avant de sortir de ma chambre.

Je décide alors de me préparer. Toutes mes affaires sont déjà rangées dans ma valise fermée, je n'ai plus qu'à prendre ma douche et à m'habiller.

30 minutes plus tard, je suis dans le salon. Je regarde la cheminée avec anxiété. Je déteste voyager par conduit de cheminé. J'aurais pu transplaner, j'ai déjà le permis mais mon père préfère être sûr que j'arrive à bon port.

\- Tu es prêt ? demande-t-il

\- Oui, dis-je en me tournant vers lui

Il me prend dans ses bras puis me chuchote : "Sois prudent" à l'oreille, je hoche la tête en souriant. Puis je me dirige vers la cheminée, une poignée de poudre d'escampette à la main.

\- Ta mère m'a dit de te rappeler de nous écrire et passe le bonjour à Rose, ajoute-t-il avec un rictus amusé.

Je ne réponds rien et me contente de sourire. "Si seulement elle m'adressait encore la parole" pensai-je

\- Je suis fier de toi, Scorpius, déclare mon paternel

Je lui souris une dernière fois avant d'annoncer "Terrier" en jetant la poudre à mes pieds.

En quelques secondes, je me retrouve dans le salon des Weasley. Albus qui lisait tranquillement sur le canapé, sursaute à mon arrivée. Je vis ses lèvres s'étirer en me voyant, il lança son bouquin sur la table et me serra rapidement dans ses bras.

\- Génial ! Je t'attendais, les autres sont dehors, explique-t-il en me lançant une regard appuyé. Soit disant : "Rose est dehors".

Alors que nous allions sortir Madame Weasley - la mère de Rose - entre. Lorsqu'elle m'aperçoit, elle me sourit et me prend à son tour dans ses bras.

\- Ravie que tu sois bien arrivé Scorpius ! Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ?

\- Ça peut aller, disons que le manoir est un peu...

Je la sens se raidir et ses yeux perdent un moment leur éclat.

-... triste, je termine. Est-ce que tout va bien ?

\- Oui, bien sûr !

Son rire sonne faux, elle semble s'en rendre compte car elle bafouille une excuse et se dirige vers la cuisine. Albus et moi échangeons un regard étonné, puis il hausse les épaules et nous sortons.

Les Weasley ont installé une grande table dehors, capable de contenir toute la famille. Je remarque toute suite Rose, elle était de dos, occupée à placer les couverts sur la nappe orangée. Ces cheveux roux bouclés sont lâchés dans son dos.

\- Hugo ! s'écrie-t-elle, descends immédiatement de ce balai et ramène tes fesses ici, pour nous aider !

\- Depuis quand les hommes aident-ils à mettre la table ? demande le petit insolent de 15 ans

\- Depuis bien avant sa naissance, misérable gnome ! rétorque sa sœur provoquant les gloussements de sa cousine Lily.

Albus éclate de rire à son tour et Rose qui n'avait pas encore remarqué notre présence, se retourne.

Lorsqu'elle me voit ses yeux s'agrandissent. J'ai l'impression que des heures se sont écoulées avant qu'elle ne déclare :

\- J'ignorai... que... tu venais

\- Surprise ! s'exclame Albus

Elle le foudroie du regard, avant de reposer les yeux sur moi.

\- Je ...

Je n'ai pas le temps de terminer ma phrase qu'elle se jette dans mes bras.

\- Je suis désolée, murmure-t-elle

Surpris, je reste sans voix, je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce genre de réaction. Je le voyais plutôt se jeter sur moi pour m'étrangler. Finalement j'encercle mes bras autour de sa taille. La tête contre ses cheveux, je sens son parfum m'envahir et je comprends alors à quel point elle m'a manqué.

\- C'est moi qui suis désolé, finis-je par articuler

Nous nous séparons et elle prend ma main en souriant.

\- Tout est bien qui finis bien ! énonce Albus d'un ton supérieur

\- Sauf pour toi, siffle Rose en sortant sa baguette

Je vois le visage de mon meilleur ami se décomposer. Il recule doucement par simple précaution . C'est vrai que Rose peut vraiment être effrayante lorsqu'elle se met en colère. Un trait qu'elle tient de sa mère dit-on.

\- Bon, je... je vous laisse rattraper le temps perdu, j'ai un cousin à faire descendre de son balai, balbutie Albus en se détournant pour éviter toute confrontation directe avec sa cousine.

Tandis qu'Albus se met à hurler contre Hugo, Rose reprend son calme et ensemble nous nous éloignons du groupe pour nous enfoncer dans les prés bordant le jardin.

Finalement on s'assoit dans l'herbe en silence. Je n'ose pas trop débuter une conversation, je ne sais pas si je dois encore m'excuser, si elle veut qu'on parle de ce qui s'est passé il y a deux mois ou si elle préfère que l'on oubli tout ça.

\- Comment se sont passé tes vacances ? demande-t-elle finalement

\- Plutôt bien, j'ai beaucoup discuté avec mon père, j'ai l'impression qu'on s'est beaucoup rapproché ses temps-ci, je réponds

\- C'est génial ! commente-t-elle, c'est vraiment quelqu'un de bien

\- Tu dois être une des seules à penser ça, comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ?

\- Je lui ai déjà parlé, si tu t'en souviens bien et c'est ton père. Tu l'aimes et tu t'entends bien avec lui, alors c'est qu'il a un bon fond, sinon tu ne parlerais pas de lui ainsi.

La pertinence de sa réplique m'étonne. Rose a toujours su voir ce qu'il y avait de meilleur chez les gens, si ce n'était pas le cas, nous ne serions pas là aujourd'hui à discuter tout le deux, assis dans l'herbe.

\- Tes parents t'ont déjà parlé de lui ou de la guerre ? je demande soudainement

\- Non, répondit-elle en arrachant une touffe d'herbe, parfois lorsque toute la famille est réunie, je les entends discuter tout bas mais chaque fois que j'essaye de m'approcher, ils se taisent.

\- On ne peut pas leur en vouloir

\- Une fois, pendant la nuit, j'ai cru entendre des bruits, alors je suis descendue et ma mère pleurait dans les bras de mon père sur le canapé. J'étais restée cachée dans les escaliers et je pouvais entendre mon père la consoler.

Il y a un silence pendant lequel elle caresse de ses mains le sol, puis elle lève de nouveau la tête

\- Je n'avais jamais vu ma mère pleurer auparavant, je ne sais pas si j'ai vraiment envie de savoir ce qui s'est passé Scorpius, ajoute-t-elle

\- Tu as raison, moi non plus

Un grand silence suit ma réplique, jusqu'à ce que Rose change de sujet.

\- Tu n'aurais pas reçu, un truc de Poudlard ? demande-t-elle un sourire en coin

Je souris à mon tour

\- Si ! J'ai été nommé Préfet-en-chef ! je déclare en bombant le torse

\- Ouais ! Je le savais ! Moi aussi ! s'écrie-t-elle en me sautant dessus.

Tous les Weasley sont réunis autour de la table. Tous on réussit à se libérer pour le dîner et je me sens soudain étranger autour d'eux. Il y a aussi Teddy Lupin qui est mon cousin éloigné mais je ne suis pas très proche de lui. Sa grand-mère ne s'entend pas avec la mienne : conflit de famille. Ted sort avec Victoire, la plus grande des Weasley, elle doit avoir vingt-trois ans. Il vont se marier au printemps et la discussion ne tourne que autour de ça depuis le début du dîner.

\- Je t'assure, s'écrie Victoire à l'adresse de sa cousine Roxanne, la robe était vraiment une horreur ! Si tu avais vu la tête de Dominique quand elle m'a vu sortir de la cabine d'essayage, j'ai cru qu'elle avait mangé un Scroutt à pétard.

Les deux jeunes filles éclatent de rire et Rose échange un regard épuisé avec Lily. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire. D'après leur tête ce n'est pas la première fois que Victoire raconte cette anecdote.

\- Vickie, chérie, tu as fini les invitations ? demande sa grand-mère Molly

\- Bien sûr ! On a passé des nuits blanches pour réussir à toutes les glisser dans des enveloppes. Il ne reste plus qu'à les envoyer. D'ailleurs, est-ce que je vous est déjà raconté ma mésaventure avec le papier à lettre qui ...

\- Oui ! s'exclame Rose et Lily en chœur

La blonde leur lance un regard vexé et repousse ses long cheveux derrière son épaule. Un grand silence s'en suit pendant lequel Victoire repose son dos contre le dossier de sa chaise et croise les bras en bougonnant.

\- Mais tu peux re-raconter si ça te fais plaisir ? se rattrape Lily voyant que l'ambiance tourne à l'orage

\- Je n'ai plus envie maintenant ! s'exclame la future mariée. Mais si mon mariage te dérange tant, je peux trouver une autre demoiselle d'honneur !

\- Tu en as déjà six, une de plus ou de moins ... murmure Rose de façon audible

\- Eh bien, considérez maintenant qu'il ne m'en reste plus que quatre ! crache Victoire

Je sens Rose bouillonnée à mes côtés. Je sais bien que Victoire est la cousine avec laquelle elle a le plus de mal à s'entendre. Elle sont si différente que le courant ne passe pas très bien entre elles. Je prends sa main dans la mienne pour l'empêcher de répliquer mais c'est Lily qui s'en charge :

\- Attends ça veut dire qu'on va pouvoir venir habillées, coiffées et maquillées comme on veut ? Quelle torture ! J'aurais adoré porter l'ignoble robe rose flashy que tu as choisi pour tes demoiselles d'honneur ! Vraiment, ça me brise le cœur !

\- Wooouaa , commente Albus et son grand-frère James en riant

\- Comment oses-tu, espèce de rouquine ! hurle Victoire en se levant de sa chaise

Je n'ai pas le temps de réagir que Rose s'élance sur sa cousine. Je réussis à la retenir au dernier moment tandis que Ted fait de même avec Victoire.

\- Je rêve où tu viens d'insulter 95% de notre famille ! s'écrie ma meilleure amie en tentant de se délivrer de mon étreinte

\- Au contraire, mon insulte était bien ciblée, rétorque la blonde

D'un seul coup, la main droite de Rose m'échappe et vient s'écraser sur la joue de sa cousine.

Un énorme silence s'en suit. Victoire tient sa joue, choquée, les larmes aux yeux. Avant que quiconque n'ait le temps de comprendre réellement ce qui s'est passé, Rose retourne à l'intérieur de la maison les nerfs à vif. Je la suis et la retrouve dans sa chambre, assise sur son lit, la tête dans les mains. Je m'accroupis à ses côtés et caresse ses cheveux. Elle relève la tête, les yeux dans le vide.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? demande-t-elle

\- Tu as giflé ta cousine, je réponds sans pouvoir m'empêcher de sourire

\- Par Merlin, je vais me faire tuer !

\- C'est bon, ça arrive tant fait pas ...

\- Pourquoi j'ai envie de pleurer là ? me questionne-t-elle

Je prends son menton entre mes doigts pour la forcer et me regarder

\- C'est la colère qui redescend, calme-toi, respire.

Elle se relève et prend une grande inspiration

\- Quelle poigne, c'était impressionnant ! dis-je pour plaisanter

Je la vois esquisser un sourire puis elle éclate de rire.

\- Tu devrais quand même aller t'excuser,

\- Tu as raison, dit-elle en redevenant sérieuse

Elle repart pour le jardin et je la suis. Quand on arrive à table, quasiment tout le monde a déserté son siège. Il ne reste plus qu'Albus, James, Fred et Louis qui sont mort de rire et je devine bien pourquoi. Rose décide de faire le tour du jardin pour retrouver Victoire et je m'assois avec les garçons.

\- Rose à toujours été ma préférée de toute façon, avoue Fred en riant

\- Une fille comme ça faut la garder, Scorpius ! me conseille James

\- Ils ne sont pas ensemble, rétorque Albus à ma place

\- C'est vrai ? Oh je pensai que depuis le temps ...

\- Laisse tomber, plaisante Albus toujours mort de rire

J'ai soudain moi aussi une grande envie de gifler quelqu'un, mais je me retiens et je souris l'air de rien.

* * *

 _ **Voilà pour ce premier chapitre. J'espère que ça vous a plu, j'attends vos reviews avec impatience !**_

 _ **Bises**_

 _ **SunPotion**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Salut tout le monde me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre. D'abord merci à celles qui ont laissé une review, ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir ! C'est toujours sympa de voir que les lecteurs apprécient ce qu'on écrit. Je sais qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de gens pour le couple Scorpius et Rose mais je compte bien terminer cette fiction. Pour les petites infos, je publie toutes les semaines, le samedi. J'ai déjà écrit une douzaine de chapitres et j'attends qu'ils soient corrigés par ma Bêta. Voilà, voilà, je vous laisse lire la suite !**_

 _ **Bonne Lecture !**_

 **Chapitre 2 : Une année qui promet d'être longue**

 **POV : Rose**

Je fais le tour du jardin et trouve Victoire, le dos tourné, assise sur une buche. D'après ses reniflements, je comprends qu'elle pleure. Je m'avance doucement mais une branche dans l'herbe trahit ma présence et elle déclare sans même se retourner :

\- Ted, je t'ai dit de me laisser seule.

\- C'est pas Ted.

Elle se retourne et essuie rapidement ses larmes.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demande-t-elle rapidement.

\- Victoire... je suis désolée, j'aurais jamais dû m'énerver pour ça et te frapper. Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris, je me suis emportée. C'est ton mariage et tu as bien le droit de vouloir en parler à tout le monde à tout bout de champs. Après tout ça n'arrive qu'une seule fois dans une vie ... enfin j'espère que ça ne t'arrivera qu'une seule fois... Bref ! Je suis vraiment désolée.

\- C'est bon, je te pardonne. Tu n'avais pas vraiment tord après tout. Je voyais bien que j'ennuyais tout le monde. Mais si j'en parle tout le temps, c'est parce que ça me stresse à un point inimaginable.

Elle s'approche et me prend dans ses bras. Je lui tapote le dos, ne sachant trop quoi faire. Merlin, ce que je détestais ces élans d'affection. Je n'étais pas vraiment câlin, en tout cas avec mes cousines ou mes amis. Scorpius et Alice Longdubat, ma meilleure amie, étant les seules exceptions.

Victoire me lâche finalement et me sourit.

\- Bon, retournons-y, je crois que Mamie à fait une tarte à la mélasse.

Après le dessert, le dîner de famille s'est transformé en partie de Quidditch à l'issue de laquelle notre équipe a gagné. Rien avoir avec le fait que Oncle Harry et Tante Ginny faisaient partie de notre équipe bien sûr ! Lorsque le ciel est devenu trop sombre pour y voir quelque chose, nous sommes tous partis nous coucher, les uns heureux, d'autres beaucoup moins.

Il fait bon malgré l'heure tardive et les étoiles illuminent la nuit. J'ai ouvert la fenêtre pour pouvoir observer le ciel. Lily m'arrache à ma contemplation en rentrant dans la chambre. Elle s'allonge sur son lit et soupire :

\- Je suis crevée, pas toi ?

\- Hum... répondis-je d'un air distrait.

\- Alors, tu lui as dit ? demande ma cousine avec un sourire malicieux.

\- Dis quoi ?

\- Ce que tu m'as confié l'autre jour, chuchote-t-elle en se redressant sur ses coudes.

Lorsque je comprends enfin de quoi elle parle, j'écarquille les yeux et je m'écrie:

\- Tu as perdu l'esprit ? Bien sûr que non !

\- Oh, d'accord, d'accord. C'est juste que vous aviez l'air si proche pendant le dîner que j'ai cru que ...

\- Non, pas du tout, on a juste parlé, on avait l'air si proche que ça ? je demande curieuse.

\- J'ai cru qu'oncle Ron allait l'étrangler ! Tu aurais vu sa tête quand vous êtes monté sur le même balai, il était à deux doigts de faire une crise cardiaque, s'esclaffe ma cousine.

Je ris à mon tour. Mon père n'apprécie pas vraiment Scorpius, j'ai tendance à croire que c'est plus à cause de son nom de famille que de son caractère. Sa ressemblance avec Drago Malefoy n'aide en rien. La vérité c'est que mon père n'a jamais vraiment cherché à le connaitre, contrairement à ma mère qui elle, vante parfois sa politesse et ses bonnes manières.

\- Tu comptes lui dire ? me questionne Lily.

\- Je ne crois pas, je ne veux pas tout gâcher.

\- Tu ne gâcheras rien, au contraire, s'écrie ma cousine.

\- On peut arrêter d'en parler, j'aimerais dormir, je déclare un peu violement pour mettre fin à la conversation.

Lily fait la moue puis se faufile dans ses draps sans même dire bonne nuit. Elle boude mais tant pis, demain elle aura oublié. A mon tour, j'entre dans mon lit et m'endors aussitôt.

Des bruits de conversation et des chuchotements m'éveillent en pleine nuit. Intriguée, je jette un regard à Lily qui dort paisiblement. Je décide de me lever pour faire comprendre aux imbéciles qui ont réussi à me réveiller de se taire. " Si c'est encore Albus et James qui se disputent je les assomme !" je pense en prenant ma baguette avant de sortir de la chambre. En descendant les escaliers je rencontre Albus et Scorpius assis sur les marches.

\- Qu'est-ce-que ?

\- Chuuut, s'écrient-ils d'une même voix, en me prenant par le bras pour m'obliger à m'assoir

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Mon père et oncle Ron sont partis il y a quelques minutes au ministère.

\- Et alors ? je les questionne avec ennui, c'est pas la première fois qu'ils partent en pleine nuit.

\- Mais c'est différent cette fois, explique Albus. Ils paraissaient bien plus préoccupés.

\- Albus, leur boulot c'est d'arrêter des salopards, c'est normal que ...

\- Qui a pu faire une telle chose, me coupe la voix de Ginny un peu plus bas.

Mon cousin me lance un regard m'intimant de me taire et se penche pour mieux écouter.

\- Quelqu'un qui sait ce qui s'est passé là-bas, il y a des années, répond ma mère.

\- Peut-être que c'est une simple coïncidence, ajoute une voix fluette.

\- Qui-est-ce ? chuchote Scorpius intrigué.

\- Je crois que c'est Luna, une amie de la famille, je réponds.

\- Vous croyez vraiment qu'il y a un lien avec ce qui s'est passé au département des mystères cette nuit-là ?

\- Peut-être, répond Ginny, évasive, mais je ne suis pas rassurée, Ron et Harry sont là-bas.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, déclare ma mère, moi aussi j'aimerais les rejoindre, mais il faut leur laisser faire leur boulot.

\- Ouais, on ferait mieux d'aller se coucher, ajoute Ginny, il nous reste une chambre pour toi Luna. Suis-moi !

\- Meerde, on se replie les gars, murmure Albus en montant les escaliers quatre à quatre.

"Les gars". J'ai vraiment une tête de mec ? Je m'apprête à le réprimander mais Scorpius me prend par le bras et m'entraîne dans les escaliers.

A bout de souffle, nous entrons dans la chambre où les deux garçons sont sensés dormir. On s'assoit sur le tapis pour discuter.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous pensez qu'il s'est passé dans ce département ? demande Albus.

\- Je n'en sais rien, mais ça a dû probablement se passer lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard, je confie en caressant les poils du tapis.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'on n'en a jamais entendu parler et qu'ils ne parlent jamais de leurs années à Poudlard, explique Scorpius d'une voix posée.

J'acquiesce d'un hochement de tête puis je vois un sourire malin se dessiner sur les lèvres d'Albus.

\- Hors de question ! je m'écrie un peu trop fort.

\- Oh ! Aller Rosie, ça peut être drôle, notre dernière enquête pour notre dernière année !

Je jette un regard à Scorpius, l'idée semble lui plaire. Il se tourne vers moi et je vois l'excitation naître dans ses yeux gris.

\- D'accord, je souffle finalement.

\- Génial ! crie mon cousin en levant le poing en signe de victoire.

\- Chuuut ! je chuchote en chœur avec Scorpius.

Trop tard, des pas se font déjà entendre à l'étage. J'ai le temps de me faufiler sous le lit de Scorpius avant que ma mère n'ouvre la porte.

\- Les garçons vous n'êtes pas couchés ? Vous avez vu l'heure ?

\- Nous discutions de nos vacances, nous n'avons pas vu le temps passer, s'excuse Scorpius d'une voix douce

\- C'est pas grave, mais couchez vous maintenant.

Je sens Scorpius se glisser sous les couvertures dans un froissement de draps.

\- Bonne nuit Madame Weasley, dit-il d'une voix mielleuse.

\- Bonne nuit les garçons, répondit-elle avant de fermer la porte.

Je rampe pour sortir de ma cachette et me lève.

\- Un peu plus et elle t'adopte, j'ironise à l'adresse de Scorpius, en époussetant mon pyjama.

\- Bon, la connaissant elle va vérifier que je dors bien dans ma chambre, à demain, dis-je en souriant avant de transplaner.

Je venais à peine de rentrer dans mon lit quand ma mère ouvrit délicatement la porte de notre chambre.

Je me rendors peu de temps après et c'est la voix de ma meilleure amie qui me réveille. Je devine qu'elle est dans le salon, sûrement en train de se disputer avec Albus. C'est l'avantage et le désavantage de cette maison, peu importe dans quelle pièce on se situe on peut suivre toutes les conversations des autres, à croire qu'on a jeté un sort dans ce but.

\- Tu aurais pu au moins m'envoyer une lettre pour me prévenir ! s'exclame-t-elle.

\- Je croyais qu'elle t'en avait parlé ! se défend-il.

\- Non, elle ne m'a rien dit, tu la connais, elle n'est pas du genre à balancer ses sentiments.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? questionne la voix de Scorpius

C'est à ce moment que je décide de me lever pour stopper la conversation, je sais très bien qu'ils parlent de moi et je ne veux surtout pas que Scorpius s'en mêle. Je suis dans les escaliers quand j'entends Alice prononcer :

\- C'est pas tes affaires Malefoy !

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire, Alice est la chef pour garder les secrets des autres mais les siens ... Le seul qu'elle ait pu garder depuis des années est si lourd qu'il ne doit plus avoir de place pour les autres.

Je m'apprête à descendre les dernières marches quand j'entends une porte claquer à l'étage. A priori je ne suis pas la seule à avoir entendu la voix d'Alice. Louis descend à toute vitesse les deux étages, il passe devant moi sans me voir et se précipite dans le salon. Je le suis et j'ai le temps de l'apercevoir prendre Alice par la taille et la soulever. Elle oublie rapidement sa colère contre Albus et se met à rire. Lorsqu'il la repose à terre, elle le prend dans ses bras et pose sa tête contre son torse en soupirant.

\- Oh, je vous en prie, sortez ensemble et arrêtez de m'imposer ce supplice ! s'écrie mon cousin en grimaçant.

Il se retourne et lorsqu'il m'aperçoit sa grimace se fige.

\- Depuis combien de temps t'es là toi ? demande-t-il abasourdit.

Je ne réponds rien et me contente de lui faire un sourire malicieux. Il sait que j'ai tout entendu. Il passe une main fébrile dans ses cheveux avant de quitter le salon.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? demande une seconde fois Scorpius.

\- Rien, répondis-je d'un ton décontracté.

Il soupire, agacé de ne pas être dans la confidence et repart lui aussi dans la cuisine. J'attends impatiemment que les retrouvailles entre Louis et Alice se terminent pour prendre ma meilleure amie dans les bras. Nous restons un moment serrées l'une contre l'autre. Elle m'a tellement manquée que j'ai soudain envie de pleurer mais je me retiens.

\- Il faut que tu me racontes tout, me chuchote-t-elle.

J'acquiesce d'un signe de tête et je pars vers la cuisine pour me trouver quelque chose à manger. Sur la table je reconnais l'écriture de ma mère :

Rose,

Oncle Harry et ton père sont au ministère, Teddy et James les ont rejoint.

Je suis partie faire des courses sur le chemin de traverse avec ta grand-mère, Ginny, Luna et Fleur. Ne vous goinfrez pas au petit-déjeuner, mamie à prévu plein de bonnes choses à manger pour ce midi et vu l'heure à laquelle vous allez vous réveiller ... Tes autres cousins sont tous partis travailler.

Tu as sans doute remarqué qu'Alice est arrivée, je compte sur toi pour lui préparer une chambre.

Ne faîtes pas de bêtises, nous serons de retour vers midi

Bisous

H.

Je lève les yeux vers la pendule et je lis qu'il est onze heure moins dix. Je me retourne vers Louis, Albus, Scorpuis et Lily qui ont envahi la cuisine. Ils discutent de Quidditch, je les regarde et suis leur conversation sans pour autant y participer. J'aime réellement le Quidditch mais les entendre en parler ne fais que me rappeler que je suis maintenant incapable de monter sur un balai seule. C'est un des nombreux secrets que je garde depuis cet été.

\- L'équipe française gagnera la coupe d'Europe cette année, écoute ce que je te dis ! s'exclame Scorpius en brandissant en l'air sa cuillère de glace à la vanille.

Il la lâche finalement dans le pot pour frapper dans la main de Louis, qui partage apparemment son avis.

\- Les français sérieusement ? Ils ne savent même pas se tenir droit sur leur balai ! plaisante Lily.

\- Vraiment ? Cite-moi un meilleur joueur que Julien Leroy !

\- Victor Krum, répond ma cousine du tac au tac.

Scorpius se plie en deux pour rire, il est à deux doigt de s'étouffer tandis que Lily lui lance un regard mauvais.

\- Ce joueur est totalement dépassé, je réponds en piquant le pot de glace des mains de Scorpius qui menace de s'écraser à terre.

\- Alors toi aussi, tu penses que la France va gagner ? persifle la Gryffondor.

\- Je dis juste que la Bulgarie a moins de chance de se retrouver en finale que la France.

Son regard me transperce, je sens qu'elle est à deux doigts de me gifler comme je l'ai fait hier avec Victoire. Je mange une cuillère de glace comme si je n'avais rien remarqué, finalement elle détourne le regard pour le fixer sur Scorpius.

\- Je te fais remarquer que les Tapesouafles de Quiberon, équipe du "si talentueux" Julien Leroy ont perdu l'an passé contre l'équipe portugaise des Balais de Braga. Ils se sont fait laminer et ton Julien Leroy n'a même pas attrapé le vif d'or !

\- Il était blessé ! s'écrie Scorpius

C'est à cet instant qu'Alice arrive dans la cuisine, elle venait de déposer sa valise dans ma chambre. Elle nous observe et remarque que Lily est rouge de colère, elle demande toute suite :

\- Vous parliez de Quidditch, n'est-ce pas ?

Nous hochons la tête en chœur, elle soupire, sort de la cuisine et je la suis. Toute les deux nous sortons nous allonger sur l'herbe. Il fait un peu frais et le sol est un peu humide mais je m'en fiche je m'empiffre de glace à la vanille et je passe de temps en temps le pot à Alice pour qu'elle en fasse autant.

\- Alors, toi et Nick ... demande-t-elle après un long silence.

\- Ouais... je réponds en posant ma glace à terre.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

\- Je ne voulais pas te l'apprendre dans une lettre, c'est tellement impersonnel. Je comptais te le dire en face mais apparemment Albus s'en est chargé.

\- Ne lui en veux pas, c'est moi qui ai demandé, avoue la jolie blonde.

\- Oh non, je m'en fiche. C'est vrai que ça a été plutôt dur, c'était mon premier vrai petit copain mais j'ai finis par comprendre que je ne l'aimais pas vraiment. Je veux dire, je l'adorais, j'ai passé des merveilleux moments avec lui mais ... Il n'y a avait pas cette... cette chose..., tu sais... ce truc dans le regard.

Elle m'observe bafouiller perplexe.

\- Tu sais bien de quoi je parle ! Ce truc dans le regard qu'Albus a quand il regarde Margaret ou quand toi tu regardes Louis.

\- Oooh tu parles de ce truc que TOI tu as quand tu regardes Scorpius !

Je ne fais même pas l'effort de nier. Alice est ma meilleure amie et elle l'avait découvert bien avant que je m'en rende compte.

\- Ouais... ce truc, je murmure en baissant la tête.

\- Je sais pas laquelle de nous est la plus ridicule, plaisante Alice. Regarde-nous, toutes les deux amoureuses de notre meilleur ami, franchement ça craint !

\- Je te le fais pas dire...

Je reprends une cuillère de glace à la vanille mais le goût fini par m'écœurer alors je repousse le pot.

\- Lily pense que je devrais lui dire...

\- C'est vrai que c'est la bonne solution mais personnellement je suis trop timide et égoïste pour ça. S'il ne ressent pas la même chose alors ...

\- Alors je vais perdre son amitié, je complète d'un ton morose.

\- On est dans la même situation, soupire Alice, l'année promet d'être longue !

\- Je ne sais pas comment tu as réussis à tenir toutes ses années, ça fait à peine un mois que je suis consciente d'être amoureuse de lui et je ne tiens déjà plus. Parfois quand je croise son regard, je n'ai qu'une envie : tout lui avouer.

\- Il va falloir qu'on le fasse. On a qu'à se faire une promesse : on ne part pas de Poudlard sans leur dire.

Je suis soudain prise d'un élan de courage et j'accepte bêtement. Ce n'est qu'en rentrant dans la maison et en croisant Scorpius venant récupérer le fond de sa glace que je comprends que j'ai fait une erreur, jamais je n'arriverai à lui dire.

 _ **N'hésitez pas à m'écrire une review, ça me ferait SUPER plaisir ! Dîtes-moi ce que vous en avez pensé et j'aimerai savoir si vous voulez qu'à la fin des chapitres je vous donne des petits indices pour le suivant.**_

 _ **Voilà, à la semaine prochaine !**_

 _ **Bises !**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Salut tout le monde me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre ! Je vous remercie pour les reviews ça me fait toujours énormément plaisir, continuez surtout ! ;)**_

 _ **Ce petit chapitre met un peu en place l'ambiance de Poudlard, deux nouveaux personnages (plus ou moins important) arrivent ! J'espère que ça va vous plaire ! J'arrête les blabla !**_

 _ **Bonne Lecture**_

 **Chapitre 3: J'obtiens de l'alcool gratuitement**

 **POV: Rose**

Un sifflement retentit annonçant le départ imminent du train. J'essaye difficilement de me frayer un passage parmi les élèves. Je tire avec peine ma valise deux fois plus grosse que moi.

\- J'en ai marre, je hurle en effrayant quelques première année.

D'un coup de baguette magique, je fais léviter mon bagage. Je croise le regard amusé de Scorpius et me met à rire. Finalement nous arrivons au wagon destiné aux préfets. Là-bas nous retrouvons Lily, préfète à Gryffondor. Elle nous observe tous les deux et esquisse un sourire que j'essaye à tout prix d'ignorer. Après avoir donné les consignes aux autres préfets et avoir organisé le planning des rondes de nuit, le compartiment se vide. Nous sommes seuls. Un silence s'installe pendant lequel je m'allonge sur la banquette, un livre à la main.

\- Tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait rejoindre Albus, il doit se sentir seul non ? me demande Scorpius.

\- Crois-moi, dis-je en riant derrière son bouquin, la dernière fois que je l'ai aperçu, il était en très charmante compagnie.

Mon meilleur ami sourit quand il comprend de qui il s'agit. Albus sort avec Margaret Delahaye depuis bientôt deux ans. C'est une élève de Serdaigle admirable et vraiment jolie. Elle a des cheveux courts bruns qui contrastent avec ses yeux bleus océans. Ce doit être une des filles les plus belles de Poudlard. Malheureusement pour la gente masculine, elle est folle d'Albus. Tous les deux, ils sont adorables.

\- Rose, tu peux y aller, si tu veux... enfin si t'as autre chose de plus important à faire... ou quelqu'un de plus important à voir... murmure Scorpius.

\- Comme qui ? je demande sans me détacher de mon bouquin.

\- Comme Nicholas, dit-il dans un souffle.

Son prénom, me fait me redresser. Je pose son livre à côté de moi et grimace. Disons que le sujet "Nicholas McConnor" est plutôt sensible avec Scorpius.

\- On a rompu, je l'informe-t-elle d'une petite voix.

\- Désolé, dit-il en tentant de retenir un sourire en vain.

\- Je sais que tu ne l'es pas.

\- C'est vrai, avoue-t-il en riant.

Je sais que Scorpius pense que Nicholas est un idiot, et qu'il n'a jamais compris ce que je pouvais bien lui trouver. D'accord c'est un élève moyen, il n'est pas préfet et ne fait pas partie de l'équipe de Quidditch de Poufsouffle - sa maison. Mais c'est quelqu'un de drôle qui connait un tas de truc sur les moldus puisqu'il est né-moldu. C'est également la personne la plus gentille et la plus généreuse que je connaisse. Il est aussi plutôt beau. Genre vraiment beau. Peut-être pas autant que Scorpius, certains diront qu'ils se valent, mais la beauté est subjective non ?

\- Ne fais aucun commentaire, Nick est toujours mon ami, je déclare.

\- Je ne comptais pas en faire.

Je sais que c'est faux. Son sourire le trahit et je lui lance mon livre à la figure. Je ris devant son expression offusquée.

\- Rose Weasley, tu vas regretter ton geste! siffle-t-il entre mes dents.

\- Oh non, je m'écrie avant de sortir rapidement du compartiment.

Nous traversons plusieurs wagons en courant. Il peut largement me rattraper, je ne suis pas très douée en course, mais je sais qu'il aime faire durer ce petit jeu. Les gens nous regardent étonnés et se poussent sur notre passage. Je l'entends se rapprocher de plus en plus et lorsqu'il arrive à ma hauteur, il me prend par les hanches et me jette sur mon épaule la tête vers le bas.

\- Scorpius, lâche-moi tout suite, je hurle en lui frappant le dos avec mes poings.

\- Désolé Rose, mais je t'avais prévenu, il fallait courir plus vite.

A cet instant, la porte d'un compartiment s'ouvre d'un coup sec.

\- C'est pas fini ce bordel ! s'écrie Violette Brown, une septième année à Serdaigle.

Son cri provoque un long silence pendant lequel Scorpius me repose à terre.

L'intello nous jette un regard courroucé, digne de McGonagall, puis ses yeux dérivent sur nos insignes de préfet-en-chef.

\- Je croyais que l'objectif premier d'un préfet était de faire régner l'ordre ! crache-t-elle

Aucun de nous ne répond, mais comme cette fois-là au Terrier, je sens la colère monter en moi. Pour qui se prend-elle celle-là ?

\- On dirait qu'ils se sont trompés, ajoute-t-elle les mains sur les hanches.

\- La jalousie te sied très mal au teint Violette. De toute façon, sache que tu étais la dernière inscrite sur la liste des potentiels préfets. Ils ne prennent pas celles qui ont peur du noir, je chuchote de façon à ce que tous ceux qui se sont approché l'entendent.

\- Tu comprends, pour les rondes de nuit, c'est un peu ... gênant.

Le visage de la Serdaigle se déconfit. Totalement humiliée, elle rentre dans son compartiment en claquant la porte. Les élèves qui se sont approchés pour écouter la dispute, s'éloignent et rentrent à leur tour dans leur compartiment.

\- Bravo, joli coup, me félicite Scorpius alors que nous prenons le chemin inverse. Comment as-tu su ?

\- Ça discute toujours trop dans les dortoirs des filles, j'explique en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Plus je passe de temps avec toi, plus je me dis que tu mérites ta place à Serpentard.

\- Avec plaisir, mais je n'aime pas votre salle commune.

Il rit face à ce détail insignifiant et nous atteignons bientôt notre compartiment. La suite du voyage se déroule sans autre péripétie. Scorpius et moi discutons de l'année qui s'annonce, de Quidditch et des cours. C'est comme ça que je lui apprends que je compte me retirer de l'équipe des Gryffondor, je sens qu'il hésite à me demander pourquoi mais à ce moment le train s'arrête et nous devons sortir pour accompagner les première année.

Ensuite, il y a la répartition et le banquet qui me parut long à la table des Gryffondor, Scorpius semblait lui aussi s'ennuyer. Il écoutait à peine ce que William Nott, son voisin lui racontait. C'était dans ce genre de moment que j'aurais aimé être à Serpentard pour pouvoir dîner avec Scorpius. Une fois il m'avait avoué que même s'il adorait sa maison, qui lui permettait d'être antipathique et froid; il enviait le feu qui animait la mienne. Le feu et la glace, j'avais toujours adoré ces contraires tout comme Gryffondor et Serpentard, l'un était à l'exact opposé de l'autre. Pourtant je ne pensais pas être l'exacte opposé de Scorpius, au contraire d'une certaine façon on se ressemblait.

Vint ensuite la courte visite aux première année et enfin Scorpius et moi avons pu aller nous coucher. Pas de ronde pour ce soir. Tout le monde était bien trop fatigué pour faire le bazar dans les couloirs. Je me retrouvais donc avec grand plaisir dans le nouveau lit de ma chambre de préfet-en-chef. Je m'enroulais dans mon plaid couleur rouge et or pour enfin m'endormir.

Cela fait une semaine que les cours ont commencés et les professeurs nous surchargent déjà de travail. Ils n'ont qu'un mot à la bouche : « ASEPICS ». C'est tellement agaçant ! Je ne suis pas du genre stressée pour les examens durant l'année mais ce mot me fait frémir chaque fois que quelqu'un le prononce. Les avertissements des professeurs n'ont pas empêché les élèves de dernière année de s'inscrire aux sélections de Quidditch. Même si Albus m'a supplié de nombreuses fois de m'y inscrire, j'ai refusé, prétextant justement que j'étais bien trop occupée à réviser les ASEPICS et que mon rôle de préfète-en-chef me prenait tout mon temps libre. Je ne crois pas qu'il ait vraiment cru à cette excuse bidon mais en tout cas il n'a pas insisté. Etant le Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch des Gryffondor, c'est à lui que revient la lourde tâche d'organiser les sélections. Ce qui semble plutôt difficile puisque que quasiment la moitié des élèves de notre maison s'y sont inscrits. C'est logique quand on sait que les Gryffondor forment la meilleure équipe de Quidditch de Poudlard. Depuis que je suis en première année les rouge et or ont toujours gagné la coupe des quatre maisons et ce grâce - en majeure partie - au Quidditch. Mais cette année les Serpentard sont – d'après Scorpius – plus motivés que jamais pour nous battre. Ce qu'ils ignorent c'est qu'Albus est le meilleur Capitaine que Poudlard ait jamais porté. Il dépasse même son grand-frère James, qui lui a cédé la place. Il a de l'autorité, il sait motiver les joueurs et c'est un excellent attrapeur. Mais sur ce dernier point, Scorpius est meilleur que lui. Pour créer la meilleure équipe possible et en raison de grand nombre de postulants, mon cousin a d'abord organisé une présélection où il a supprimé tous les élèves ayant un niveau bien trop inférieur à celui requis. Puis vint la « vraie » sélections. Albus a réservé le terrain pour aujourd'hui. De nombreux Gryffondor se sont déplacés pour l'occasion, c'est également mon cas. Je suis assise sur les gradins à côté d'Alice regardant mes camarades avec envie. Si seulement j'étais encore capable de monter sur un balai… Mes pensées s'arrêtent quand je vois Scorpius entrer sur le terrain.

\- Qu'est-ce-que Scorpius fait là ? Je demande à l'adresse de ma meilleure amie qui dévore Louis des yeux.

\- Il vient aider Albus à choisir ses joueurs, m'explique-t-elle sans détourner les yeux de mon cousin.

\- Ce n'est pas considéré comme de l'espionnage ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas, mais j'imagine qu'Albus a demandé à Mr Blanchard.

Mr Blanchard est notre professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal et c'est également le directeur adjoint. C'est un français, il est à peine âgé d'une trentaine d'année et c'est un excellent professeur. En réalité, c'est celui que je préfère, j'ai l'habitude de le croiser quand je fais mes rondes le soir et je finis toujours par le suivre à l'extérieur du château. Mes rondes se transforment alors en longues balades au clair de lune plutôt instructives.

\- Salut les filles ! s'écrie Sarah Thomas.

La brunette de sixième année au teint olivâtre s'installe à mes côtés en sifflotant joyeusement.

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ? La questionne Alice. Tu es à Serdaigle et c'est les sélections des Gryffondor !

\- Et toi qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ? Tu es à Poufsouffle !

\- Je suis venue encourager Louis, mon meilleur ami, répond fermement Alice.

\- Et moi je suis venue encourager Lily, ma meilleure amie, rétorque Sarah en souriant.

Inutile de préciser que ces deux jeunes filles ne se supportent pas. Je pense que ce qui les éloigne autant c'est leurs différences. Elles sont l'exacte opposé l'une de l'autre. Alice est du genre sensible, douce, généreuse, elle n'ose pas trop dévoiler ses sentiments. Tandis que Sarah est très directe, plutôt superficielle et elle adore dévoiler tous les petits secrets de sa vie privée.

\- Bon… je suis aussi venue pour me rincer l'œil, avec tous ces garçons faut bien en profiter, m'avoue-t-elle à l'oreille assez fort pour qu'Alice puisse entendre.

Celle-ci soupire bruyamment avant de se reconcentrer sur Louis, qui monte rapidement sur son balai, prêt à prouver ce dont il est capable.

\- Tu sais qu'il en y a qui rêvent du même mec depuis la première année, c'est totalement irrationnel. Surtout quand le dit garçon ne considère la jeune fille que comme sa meilleure amie.

Sa réplique est clairement lancée à l'adresse d'Alice mais celle-ci ne relève pas. Elle est bien trop occupée à observer Louis pour écouter Sarah. Pourtant, la Serdaigle a raison : c'est totalement irrationnel. Tout le monde sait comment ça se fini quand une fille tombe amoureuse de son meilleur ami – ou inversement – c'est la plus grosse erreur que l'on puisse faire. Mais comme d'habitude je l'ai faite, cette erreur. Mon regard se pose sur mon meilleur ami. Je le vois rire avec Albus et il passe négligemment une main dans ses cheveux blonds. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire. Comment est-ce possible qu'il me fasse autant d'effet. Je n'ai qu'une envie c'est descendre de ces gradins et partager son rire. Je veux le voir sourire à mon attention. C'est tellement égoïste, mais n'est-ce pas ce que toute personne amoureuse souhaite. Je suis à deux doigts de demander à Alice si elle ressent la même chose que moi quand je me rappelle que Sarah est là. Elle se met d'ailleurs à crier :

\- C'est pas vrai, c'est qui ce beau gosse ?

\- Où ça ? Je demande intriguée

\- Celui qui monte sur son balai, là maintenant ! s'écrie-t-elle en me le montrant du doigt.

Je prends deux secondes avant de le reconnaître. Je me lève ahurie et hurle son prénom :

\- HUGO !

\- Attends c'est ton frère ? me demande Sarah

Je ne prends même pas la peine de lui répondre, je dévale les gradins pour rejoindre les joueurs sur l'herbe. Les élèves me regardent passer avec incompréhension. Mon frère qui s'est retourné à l'appel de son nom rougit de honte au fur et à mesure que je me rapproche de lui. Quand j'arrive à sa hauteur il est devenu cramoisi.

\- Je suis désolé … murmure-t-il.

\- Tu m'avais promis ! Je m'exclame hors de moi.

\- Je sais mais, j'ai vraiment ma chance de rentrer dans l'équipe aujourd'hui, je veux que Papa soit fier de moi et…

\- Il y a un problème ? nous interrompt Scorpius.

\- Rien qui nécessite ta présence Malefoy ! Je réponds avec froideur.

Il me regarde étonné puis il s'éloigne sans un mot.

\- Tu ne te rends pas compte du danger que cela implique ! Tu veux que je te rappelle ce qui m'est arrivé l'année dernière, au match contre les Serpentard ?

\- Non, je m'en rappelle très bien ! s'exclame mon frangin. Et je sais bien que depuis tu as peur de monter sur un balai et que c'est la raison pour laquelle tu ne t'es pas inscrite au sélections. Mais ce n'est pas parce que toi tu as eu une mauvaise expérience que ça va être mon cas.

\- Comment le sais-tu ? Je veux dire… pour ma nouvelle phobie.

\- Je t'ai observé pendant les vacances et j'ai deviné. Je suis ton frère je te rappelle, c'est mon rôle de deviner ce qui va pas chez toi.

\- Et moi, je suis ta grande sœur et c'est mon rôle de te protéger, je déclare doucement.

\- Je n'ai plus dix ans Rosie ! Dit-il en souriant ses mains sur mes épaules.

Je me rends compte alors qu'il a raison. Il est déjà en cinquième année et il est plus grand que moi en taille. Je me sens soudain ridicule de vouloir le protéger ainsi. Alors j'abandonne et je lui souris.

\- Tu sais que Maman va me tuer pour t'avoir laissé faire ces sélections !

\- Je t'adore Rosie ! S'exclame-t-il en me prenant dans ses bras.

Je soupire vaincue, Hugo est mon petit frère et je suis prête à faire n'importe quoi pour le voir heureux. Je remonte alors rapidement sur les gradins pour être la première à l'acclamer. Sarah est assise dans la même position que quand je l'ai laissé. Les yeux rivés sur Hugo, elle répète machinalement :

\- Ce gars… c'est Hugo …

\- Bon essaye de la raisonner ! s'écrie Alice alors que Sarah continue de répéter ces paroles comme une litanie.

\- C'est bon remets-toi ! Je m'exclame à la brune.

\- C'est Hugo ! C'est ton frère ! Mais regarde-moi ça comment il est baraqué ! Il est magnifique !

\- Je ne peux pas vraiment avoir un avis objectif sur ce coup-là…

\- Je veux ce mec ! murmure Sarah les yeux toujours rivés sur mon frère

\- Nan mais ça va pas de parler comme ça !

Sans même faire attention à ce que je dis, Sarah se lève et descend des gradins pour se rapprocher au plus près du terrain.

Après deux heures d'entrainement Albus annonce enfin le nom de ses nouveaux joueurs. Sa baguette contre sa gorge, sa voix résonne dans le vent :

\- Les joueurs retenus sont : Lily Potter, Horson Bell, Léa Dubois aux postes de poursuiveur. Louis Weasley et Hector McLaggen aux postes de batteur et enfin Hugo Weasley au poste de gardien.

Des acclamations de joie se font entendre et couvrent les plaintes des joueurs non qualifiés. Tout le monde rentre finalement au château pour l'heure du dîner.

C'est vendredi soir et comme tous les vendredi soirs, Scorpius et moi faisons notre ronde ensemble. C'est le moment que je préfère dans la semaine parce qu'à ce moment précis, il n'y a que nous deux. C'est tout ce qui compte. Parfois je me dis que les moments passés tous les trois – Scorpius, Albus et moi – me manquent. Mon cousin passe moins de temps avec nous cette année. Il faut dire que Scorpius et moi, on ne se lâche quasiment pas. Nous partageons l'appartement des préfets-en-chef et nous avons pratiquement toujours cours ensemble, mais je ne vais pas me plaindre. J'ai parfois l'impression que l'on vit ensemble, c'est plutôt étrange. Notre colocation n'est d'ailleurs pas de tout repos, nous avons l'habitude de réviser ensemble le soir, après la ronde mais ça se finit souvent ou par une dispute puérile ou par un énorme fou rire – puéril également. Mais pour le moment nous marchons dans les couloirs vides et silencieux.

\- Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, je déclare gênée. Je n'aurais pas dû t'envoyer balader de cette manière.

\- Oh, c'est bon, c'est oublié. J'ai bien compris que t'avais besoin de discuter seule à seul avec ton frère. D'ailleurs j'ai un peu discuté avec lui après les sélections...

Oh non... je me mords l'intérieur de la joue, attendant la suite de sa phrase. Comme elle ne vient pas je demande :

\- Et vous avez parlé de quoi ?

\- Je l'ai félicité pour son poste et il m'a dit à propos de toi.

Et voilà, je le savais. Hugo est incapable de tenir sa langue, je trouvais déjà ça bizarre que tout Poudlard ne soit pas encore au courant.

\- Tu comptais m'en parler ? me demande Scorpius.

\- Euh non pas vraiment.

Il s'arrête de marcher et il me regarde l'ai blessé.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que ta première réaction aurait été de rire, dis-je.

Il se tait, il sait que j'ai raison. Scorpius a une tendance à tout prendre à la légère, comme si rien n'était grave. La vie est un jeu pour lui et quelques fois cette façon de penser m'empêche de lui révéler des choses. Là par exemple, si je lui disais clairement que j'étais amoureuse de lui, il se mettrait à rire. Et il dirait un truc du genre : « Je savais que tu finirais par ne plus résister à mon charme ».

\- Je peux t'aider, si tu veux, dit-il en reprenant sa marche.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée.

\- D'accord, on se dit dimanche matin au terrain de Quidditch, s'exclame-t-il en ignorant mon commentaire.

Je ne réponds rien, et nous terminons notre ronde. Nous retournons au troisième étage et nous nous arrêtons devant un tableau représentant un paysage d'automne. En temps normal un homme âgé est censé être assis sur un banc, fumant une pipe, mais là personne.

\- Génial, grogne Scorpius, le vieux s'est barré, on fait comment nous pour retourner dans notre chambre, hein ?

Exaspérés, nous nous asseyons contre le mur juste en face du tableau. Attendant avec impatience, le retour du vieux.

\- Tu as vu que la sortie à Pré-au-lard a lieu dans trois semaines ? demande mon voisin, un peu plus calme.

\- Ça tombe bien, la Bière-au-beurre me manque, je soupire.

\- Ça, c'est parce que tu n'es pas à Serpentard, murmure-t-il en souriant d'un air malicieux.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Ça veut dire que nous, les Serpentard, disposons d'une source infinie d'alcools en tout genre.

\- Et le partage, ça te dit rien, je m'offusque.

\- Tu me propose quoi en échange ? questionne Scorpius intéressé.

\- La définition même du partage, c'est de donner sans rien attendre en retour, je souligne.

\- On ne connaît pas ce mot, nous, les Serpentard, alors qu'est-ce que tu me proposes?

\- Ce que tu veux.

\- Alors, je peux te demander n'importe quoi ? insiste-t-il.

Le doute s'insinue en moi, ses yeux gris brillants ne présagent rien de bon.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par : n'importe quoi ?

Il approche sans bruit son visage du mien. Ma respiration se coupe et mon cœur s'emballe. Alors que seuls quelques centimètres séparent ses lèvres des miennes il chuchote :

\- N'importe quoi...

Les secondes qui suivent, passent comme des heures. Son regard gris, toujours attaché au mien… Je me sens prise au piège. Je n'ose même pas bouger, par peur de briser notre proximité. Je peux entendre son cœur battre à toute vitesse, à moins que ça ne soit le mien. Soudain, il se recule, et me dit :

\- Faisons un deal !

Incapable de prononcer une seule parole, j'acquiesce d'un signe de tête.

\- Tu me laisses organiser des petites soirées dans notre salon commun - à laquelle tu seras invitée - ainsi tu auras tout l'alcool que tu désires.

J'hésite un moment, n'allais-je pas conclure un pacte avec le diable. J'ignore à quoi ressemblent les soirées des Serpentard, mais je suis sûre qu'ils ne jouent pas sagement aux échecs.

\- Si un professeur l'apprend, on sera démis de nos fonctions de préfet et peut-être même renvoyés.

\- Oh, allez Rosie, où est passé ton esprit d'aventure ?

C'est le commentaire de trop, celui qui me fait flancher. Dans un élan de faiblesse - ou de force - je serre vigoureusement la main qu'il me tend. Un grand sourit nait sur ses lèvres. C'est à cet instant que l'homme à la pipe fait son apparition.

\- Ah bah, c'est pas trop tôt Papi ! maugrée Scorpius avant de lâcher le code.

Le tableau fait bientôt place à une grande salle ovale, plutôt accueillante. Un feu crépite dans l'âtre de la cheminé, un canapé et deux sièges sont posés devant. Sur les murs on retrouve les couleurs de nos maisons respectives, un drôle de mélange. Nous avons chacun notre chambre, bien sûr et chacun notre coin pour travailler. Une porte mène aussi directement à la salle de bain des préfets, plutôt pratique.

Je me jette sur un canapé épuisée.

\- Je vais prendre un bain, déclare Scorpius avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

A peine a-t-il claqué la porte que je m'endors. Sa voix douce me réveille.

\- Rosie, Rosie, chuchote-t-il en me caressant la joue.

J'ouvris les yeux pour découvrir son visage penché sur moi. Ses cheveux blonds humides en bataille, semblent m'inviter à y passer la main. Je me retiens de justesse.

\- Alors, on rêve de moi ? questionne-t-il d'un ton moqueur.

\- Hein ?

\- Je t'ai entendu prononcer mon nom dans ton sommeil.

"Grillée" je pense à deux doigts de vouloir me tuer.

\- Ah bon ? Je m'en souviens même pas, je déclare d'une voix que je veux posée.

Il me regarde suspicieux.

\- Bonne nuit, j'ajoute en rentrant dans ma chambre.

Sans réfléchir, je me mets en pyjama et entre dans les couvertures chaudes de mon lit. Ce soir, j'ai menti : je me souviens que trop bien de mon rêve, au point de ne plus pouvoir me rendormir.

 _ **Et voilà, on a un petit aperçu de la relation (plutôt confuse) qu'entretiennent nos deux héros et des autres couples - potentiels ou pas.**_

 _ **Bon j'ai pas eu de réponses pour les indices mais le mutisme général me fait penser que personne n'est contre donc voilà les trois indices :**_

 _ **\- une querelle**_

 _ **\- une enquête impossible**_

 _ **et le chapitre sera du point de vue de Scorpius.**_

 _ **Voilà à la semaine prochaine ! ;)**_

 _ **Bises**_

 _ **SunPotion**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Salut tout le monde ! J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne semaine ! je suis désolée de publiée si tard mais j'ai passé la journée à Paris et dès que je suis rentrée je me suis précipitée sur mon ordi pour publier ce chapitre. ( Je n'ai même pas relu les corrections de ma Bêta). Ce chapitre est un peu plus court alors j'ai décidé de publier le prochain juste après ! ;) Merci pour vos reviews elle me font toujours super plaisir !**_

 _ **Bonne Lecture !**_

 _ **lisz:**_ _ **Merci pour ta review, je suis contente de savoir que tu aimes ma fiction. J'espère que la suite te plaira également ! Bises !**_

 **Chapitre 4: Rose se transforme en Sherlock**

 **POV: Scorpius**

J'ouvre les yeux à l'aube. D'habitude c'est Rose qui se charge de me réveiller pour que je puisse arriver à l'heure en cours. Mais le week-end elle ne s'en soucie pas et bizarrement j'arrive à me lever avant elle. Après m'être habillé, je m'installe confortablement sur un des fauteuils de notre salle commune. Je sors mon bouquin d'Histoire de la magie et entreprends de réviser mes cours. Après tout les ASEPICS ont lieu cette année, et il faut bien commencer quelque part. J'attends ainsi que Rose décide de se réveiller. Deux heures passent, durant lesquelles je souligne les termes importants à retenir, tout en essayant de les apprendre. Finalement Rose ouvre la porte de sa chambre. J'ai un sourire amusé en apercevant ses cheveux roux bouclés qui forment une élégante choucroute sur sa tête. Elle porte la main à sa chevelure et soupire quand ses doigts se coincent dans ses boucles. Le sourire toujours aux lèvres, je dévie mon regard sur ses jambes nues. Elle portait un simple short en guise de bas de pyjama.

\- Est-ce-que quelqu'un t'aurait rejoint cette nuit ? je demande ironique.

\- Oh, c'est bon, arrête Scorpius, grommelle-t-elle en se frottant les yeux.

\- Je te promets de ne rien dire !

\- Parfait ! dit-elle balayant l'air d'un signe de main exaspéré avant de rentrer dans la salle de bain des préfets.

Il est maintenant 10h, et comme chaque samedi matin à cette heure-ci, nous sommes tous devant notre petit-déjeuner dans la grande salle. Albus est à coté de moi, en grande discussion avec Margaret assise en face de lui. Ils semblent faire des plans en amoureux pour la sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Rose, elle, est perdue dans ses pensées et touille machinalement de sa petite cuillère les céréales encore présentes dans son bol de lait. Ses cheveux ébouriffés sont retenus dans une épaisse queue de cheval. Je souris en me remémorant sa chevelure en sortant du lit ce matin. Je suis toujours en train de rire quand une armée de chouettes débarque dans la grande salle. Je reconnais "Coq" le hibou des Weasley qui se précipite dangereusement vers nous. Il atterrit lourdement dans le bol de Rose.

\- C'est pas vrai ! s'écrie-t-elle en réparant les dégâts de sa baguette.

Je ris et elle me lance un regard courroucé. Elle détache délicatement le paquet de la patte du hibou. Je l'observe faire tout en buvant mon café.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? je finis par demander intrigué.

\- Un bouquin moldu, ma mère m'en envoie toutes les semaines.

Elle sourit en apercevant le titre. Je me penche et je lis le titre "A l'ombre des jeunes filles en fleurs" de Marcel Proust.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demande Alice Abbot sa meilleure amie installée en face de Louis Wesley, un peu plus loin à la table.

Tout le monde se retourne vers Rose, tandis qu'elle montre le livre avec une certaine fierté.

\- Marcel Proust ! J'adore cet auteur ! s'exclame la voix insupportable de Nicholas.

Il se lève immédiatement et vient se placer entre Lily et Rose, poussant ainsi toutes les personnes présentes sur le banc. Ce mec est vraiment sans gène. Durant les dix minutes suivantes un horrible spectacle sur déroule sous mes yeux. Rose et Nicholas discutant vivement de leur passion pour ce Proust de malheur ! Je suis dégoûté, à tel point que je n'avais plus faim. Je repousse mon assiette et mon bol de café.

Soudain Albus me prend par la manche et me tend l'exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier. Je lis attentivement l'article qu'il me montre du doigt.

 _"Cette nuit, deux employés du ministère de la magie, chargés de la surveillance du département des mystères ont été tués dans leur domicile. Il pourrait s'agir du même homme qui, le 25 août dernier, a tenté de pénétrer dans ce département secret. Cependant les aurors en charge de cette enquête n'ont pas encore trouvé de preuves tangibles reliant ces deux actes. D'après l'autopsie les deux victimes auraient été torturées et seraient décédées suite à leurs blessures. Le ministère de la magie a immédiatement renforcé la sécurité du département des mystères et celle des fonctionnaires y travaillant."_

Je relevai la tête vers Albus qui m'observe, guettant ma réaction.

\- Tu crois que ...

\- J'en suis sûr, me coupe-t-il, il faut prévenir Rose.

Celle-ci, bien trop occupée à rire avec Nicholas, n'a rien remarqué.

\- Je m'en occupe, on se rejoint dans le hall pour en parler.

Alors qu'Albus sort de table et se dirige vers la grande porte, je me prends un malin plaisir à interrompre, la conversation passionnante entre Rose et Mc Connor.

\- Rosie ? je l'appelle d'une voix suave.

Elle met un peu trop de temps à mon goût à tourner la tête vers moi. Elle me lance un regard interrogateur.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- C'est urgent, tu veux bien me suivre ?

\- Scorpius, qu'est-ce qui peut-être si pressé ? questionne Nicholas exaspéré.

Mes sentiments envers lui semblent être réciproques. Le fait de penser qu'il puisse me détester me fait sourire.

\- Ça commence par les lettres : ...

\- Ok c'est bon ! m'interrompt Rose. On reprendra cette conversation plus tard, Nick.

\- Oui c'est ça, je maugréé.

Je sors de table et me dirige vers le hall, Rose sur mes talons. Nous retrouvons Albus qui semble soudainement s'intéresser aux énormes sabliers qui comptent les points de chaques maisons. Cependant lorsqu'il nous aperçoit, il se précipite vers nous.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? s'écrie Rose après avoir jeté un coup d'œil pou être sûr que personne ne nous entend.

\- Tu n'as pas lu le journal ? s'étonne Albus en lui balançant quasiment la Gazette du sorcier à la figure. Les yeux de Rose parcourent les lignes, puis elle relève la tête.

\- Il ne donne aucun indice, murmure-t-elle, qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on cherche ?

\- Je veux savoir ce qu'il y a dans ce département des mystères.

\- C'est justement ça le problème, c'est un mystère, je déclare.

\- Oh ! C'est bon arrête avec tes blagues débiles, 'Pius !

\- Il a raison, acquiesce Rose, nul ne sait ce qui s'y trouve, sauf ceux qui y ont pénétré.

\- Comme nos parents, affirme Albus.

\- Et alors ? Tu veux quoi ? Leur demander de nous envoyer leurs souvenirs par hibou ? s'exclame sa cousine qui commence à perdre patience.

\- Laisse tomber ! grogne-t-il en lui arrachant le journal des mains avant de nous tourner le dos.

\- C'est quoi son problème ? me questionne Rose choquée.

Je ne sais pas répondre et me contente de hausser les épaules.

Rose est toujours en colère contre Albus lorsque nous arrivons à la bibliothèque. Nous nous installons à notre place favorite. Une table au fond, près d'une grande fenêtre ou l'on peut apercevoir le lac noir. Tandis que je commence à rédiger mon devoir de métamorphose, elle disparaît dans les rayons et revient, vingt minutes plus tard, les bras chargés de bouquin. Elle les lâche d'un seul coup sur la table, faisant sursauter tous les élèves présents dans la bibliothèque. S'en suit une longue lecture de tous ces ouvrages. Rose lâche par moment des soupirs exaspérés, ponctués par le bruit des pages qu'elle tourne au ralentit. Une heure passe et je mets enfin un point final à mon devoir. Je lève les yeux vers ma voisine d'en face. Son regard parcoure les lignes à une vitesse impressionnante, ses sourcils se froncent quand elle parait réfléchir intensément. Je n'avais encore jamais remarqué l'éclat de ses yeux bleus quand elle se concentre.

\- Au lieu de m'observer tu pourrais m'aider à lire, dit-elle d'une voix monocorde.

Je prends alors un bouquin et je l'ouvre sans même savoir ce que je dois réellement trouver.

Laisse tomber, murmure-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

\- Ils disent dans ce livre que tout ce qui concerne le département des mystères est soigneusement gardé dans "Secret et Mémoire" de John Maurienne.

\- Ça sonne français, et il est où ce bouquin ?

\- Pas ici, en tout cas, déclare-t-elle en passant une main sur son visage en soupirant.

"Cet ouvrage n'est bien sûr pas disponible dans les bibliothèques ou librairie de sorciers. Les informations secrètes qu'il contient ne le permettent pas. Il est caché, là ou nul vivant n'a déjà mis le pied" lit-elle.

\- Super ! Je crois qu'on est bien partit !

On sort tout les deux de la bibliothèque passablement énervé. Tout ça ne rime à rien, il n'y a aucun moyen de savoir ce qui se cache dans se département et si l'homme qui a tenté d'y pénétrer a du torturer à mort deux fonctionnaires pour avoir des informations sur ce qui s'y passe alors on n'est vraiment pas prêt de savoir.

\- Attends ! Quelque chose cloche ! je m'exclame en m'arrêtant dans le couloir.

\- Quoi ?

\- Cet homme a déjà voulu entrer dans le département, ça veut dire qu'il sait ce qui s'y trouve. Alors pourquoi torturer deux personnes ?

\- Peut-être qu'il s'est heurté au système de sécurité et qu'il avait besoin de connaître le contre-sort pour entrer sans se faire repérer.

\- Non, le seul moyen de sécurité au département des mystères c'est les gens qui y travaillent, ce sont eux les gardiens.

\- Dans ce cas, il a voulu se débarrasser de quelque uns pour mieux y entrer.

\- Mais ça a eu l'effet inverse maintenant ils ont redoublé de surveillance et pourquoi les torturer ?

\- Psychopathe ?

\- C'est peut-être une théorie, mais je pense qu'il a du se heurter à quelque chose en essayant d'entrer dans le département, il a franchit la première porte et il a du se retrouver bloqué. Il a du battre en retraite quand les gardiens ont compris que quelqu'un était entré. Ensuite il a torturé les deux fonctionnaires pour tenter de résoudre son problème.

Nous échangeons un regard avant d'entrer dans notre appartement. Rose se jette sur le canapé, je m'assois pas terre sur le tapis, le dos contre le sofa.

\- Cette enquête commence déjà à nous rendre dingue.

\- M'en parle pas, je ne comprends pas pourquoi Albus et si obsédé par cette affaire.

\- Il veut faire comme son père, résoudre des mystères et devenir auror.

\- Tu ne veux pas l'être toi, auror ? me demande Rose.

Je tourne la tête vers elle.

\- Je crois que je vais suivre la carrière de mon père, travailler dans la Bourse magique ce genre de choses ... et toi c'est toujours la justice qui te tente ?

\- Ouais...

\- Tu ne trouve pas ça bizarre qu'on suive chacun la voix d'un de nos parents ? Je demande à Rose.

\- Non, je pense que c'est parce qu'ils sont notre modèle tu vois, se sont nos héros et je pense que d'une façon on essaye à tout prix de leur ressembler.

Elle a raison, même si mon père n'a pas toujours été l'homme qu'il est aujourd'hui, il reste pour moi un exemple. Quand j'étais plus petit, il avait l'habitude de me dire qu'un homme devait avoir deux certitudes dans la vie, peu importe lesquelles et qu'il fallait vivre selon ces deux certitudes. Je lui avais demandé quelles étaient les siennes certitudes et il m'avait répondu : "La première c'est que je suis amoureux de ta mère et la deuxième c'est que tout homme peut changer s'il le désire réellement". J'étais trop petit pour comprendre la réelle signification de sa deuxième certitude mais il me semble que maintenant je comprends. Mon père avait réellement changé, il n'était plus ce jeune homme arrogant, lâche et pourri gâté qu'il était au temps où il était élève à Poudlard. Tout avait changé, il me l'avait dit. Tout avait changé le jour où il s'était retrouvé avec ce tatouage sur le bras. Mais certaines choses n'avaient pas changées comme l'animosité entre la famille Malefoy et Weasley mais quelque chose me disait que mon amitié avec Rose et Albus pouvait y remédier.

Rose et moi sommes restés en silence dans le salon jusqu'à ce que ce soit l'heure d'aller dîner.

Je m'installe à table avec quelques Serpentards. Du temps de nos parents tous les repas se faisaient entre maisons mais les règles avaient quelque peu changés après la guerre. McGonagall avait voulu mélanger les maisons pour avoir un ensemble d'élèves plus homogène et surtout pour éviter les vieilles rivalités Serpentard-Gryffondor. Du coup seul les dîners se font entre maisons.

Je prends place à coté de William Nott, un de mes amis et également le capitaine de notre équipe de Quidditch. C'est un gars plutôt cool, je partage pas mal de choses avec lui. Comme le passé de ma famille, ma passion pour le Quidditch et même mes conquêtes. Je suis pas vraiment fier de ça d'ailleurs. Mais c'est comme ça, j'ai toujours été comme ça. Chaque année c'est à qui aura eu le plus de filles, enfin sauf cette année. Disons que j'ai perdu d'avance, William doit être à sa troisième "copine" depuis le début de l'année quand à moi j'en suis à zéro. C'est pas comme si aucune fille ne voulait sortir avec moi - au contraire - mais tout ça ne m'amuse plus.

\- Alors Scor' ? Quoi de neuf ? s'écrie Will en me souriant.

\- Oh rien ...

\- Humm humm

\- Dis, je me demandais, la soirée dont tu m'as parlé, tu as trouvé une date ?

\- Euh non... pas vraiment, je n'y ai pas trop pensé en faite, pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je me disais que le week-end prochain ça serait cool, non ?

\- Ouais bien sûr, disons le week-end prochain ! approuvai-je.

Durant le diner on discute rapidement de l'organisation de la soirée puis on se lève pour regagner notre chambre. Quand j'entre dans l'appartement Rose est déjà là assise en tailleur sur le canapé. Elle lit son bouquin moldu. Je m'assois sur le canapé et je la regarde lire. Je ne sais pas si elle se rend compte que je la fixe mais elle finit par balancer son bouquin à terre.

\- Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer, j'arrête pas de demander où peut être ce fichu bouquin sur le département des mystères.

\- Oublie, concentre-toi plutôt sur l'entraînement de demain.

\- Quoi ?

\- T'as oublié ? Demain tu montes sur un balai. Je t'avais dis que je t'aiderai.

\- Oh oui ! C'est vrai... je suis pas sûre que se soit une bonne idée en faite ...

\- Si c'est une bonne idée ! je déclare rapidement. Demain matin on est sur le terrain.

Rose m'observe un moment puis soupire en se levant.

\- Très bien à demain alors ! dit-elle en rentrant dans sa chambre.

Je reste là un moment à observer la porte en chêne d'où elle vient de disparaître puis je décide d'aller faire mon tour de ronde.

 _ **Voilà pour le quatrième chapitre, j'espère qu'ils vous a plu ! Toute suite le 5ème ! ;)**_

 _ **Bises**_

 _ **SunPotion**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Voilà le chapitre 5 ! Enjoy ! ;)**_

 **Chapitre 5 : J'appelle l'équipe de choc à la rescousse**

 **POV : Rose**

Je suis partie me coucher très tôt, mais je n'arrive pas à m'endormir. Il doit être plus de minuit et je suis toujours réveillée, allongée encore habillée sur mon lit. J'observe mon plafond perdue dans mes pensées. Que peut-il bien y avoir dans ce fichu département ? Quelqu'un doit forcément savoir où se trouve ce vieux bouquin, sinon quel intérêt ? Mais pourtant j'avais bien lu que nul vivant ne...

Je me relève d'un coup. Comment avais-je pu être aussi bête ! Il fallait parler à un mort bien sûr ! Quel était déjà le nom de l'auteur ? John Maurienne. Ce nom me disait quelque chose. Je me précipitai sur le lire d'Histoire de Poudlard et tournait rapidement les pages avant de trouver celle qui convenait. Maintenant je savais parfaitement à qui m'adresser mais avant il fallait que j'en parle à Albus et à Scorpius. Je sors immédiatement de ma chambre et frappe à celle de Scorpius. Sans réponse, j'ouvre la porte : la pièce est vide. Il doit sûrement être dans la salle commune des Serpentards, ça lui arrive de rester là-bas le soir. Je sors dans le couloir et cours jusqu'au portrait de la grosse Dame. Elle grogne en me voyant arriver et après avoir énoncé le code, elle me laisse entrer. Je ne suis pas retournée dans la salle commune depuis un bon moment. L'année dernière, j'y passais tout mon temps. Mais maintenant que je suis logée dans les appartements des préfets en chef, je n'y vais que très rarement. La pièce n'a pas changé, toujours cette tapisserie au mur, toujours ce feu crépitant dans l'âtre, toujours ces fauteuils vermeil usés. La salle est vide, il est déjà tard et tout le monde est déjà partit se coucher. Je monte quatre à quatre les marches vers le dortoir des garçons. Ayant un minimum de compassion pour mes camarades Gryffondors qui dorment, j'ouvre doucement la porte du dortoir d'Albus. Je me fraye un chemin entre les valises ouvertes qui traînent au sol et les lits à baldaquin. Je passe à côté de mon cousin Louis qui dort avant d'atteindre Albus. Je le secoue doucement il se réveille en sursaut.

\- Rose ? gémit-il en plissant les yeux, sa tignasse brune emmêlée.

\- Debout Potter, murmurai-je, prends ta cape, la carte des maraudeurs et rejoins moi dans la salle commune.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous sommes tous les deux dans le couloir, la cape d'invisibilité sur nos têtes.

\- J'ai découvert un truc...

\- Attends ! Et Scorpius ? demande mon cousin à voix basse.

\- Il est dans la salle commune des Serpentards.

\- Et alors ? questionne-t-il.

\- Alors je ne connais pas le mot de passe, tu le connais toi ? je rétorque hors de patience.

\- Bah oui ! s'écrie-t-il en faisant demi-tour.

\- Comment cela se fait-il que ...

\- Scorpius me l'a donné.

\- QUOI ? m'étranglai-je.

"Chuutt" s'écrièrent quelques tableaux aux alentours.

\- Pourquoi l'a-t-il donné à toi et pas à moi ?

\- Peut-être parce que je suis son meilleur ami.

\- Je suis aussi sa meilleure amie, je rétorque blessée.

\- C'est différent, il est plus proche de moi que de toi.

\- N'importe quoi !

\- Bon écoute Rose, ce n'est pas parce que tu es amoureuse de lui, que tu dois te vexer chaque fois que ...

\- QUOI ? je m'écrie une fois de plus sans faire attention aux réprobations autour.

Comment a-t-il su ? Lily et Alice sont les seules à savoir et j'ai entièrement confiance en elles. Elles n'auraient jamais rien dit.

\- Tu racontes n'importe quoi, j'ajoute en tentant de garder une voix posée.

\- Bon j'ai vraiment pas la tête à parler de vos sentiment mutuels parce qu'il doit être deux heure du mat' et...

\- Chutt, j'entends des pas.

En effet quelqu'un apparaît au bout du couloir, c'est Scorpius je reconnais sa démarche, il marche droit sur nous sans nous voir. Sans même réfléchir, je soulève la cape pour apparaître devant lui. Il sursaute en nous voyant nous matérialiser en plein milieu du couloir.

\- Qu'est-ce que ...

\- Pose pas de question, lui intimai-je en le prenant par la main tandis que mon cousin jette la cape sur nous.

Sur le trajet jusqu'à la bibliothèque nous ne rencontrons personne. Un fois dans la réserve, Albus relève la cape et observe les environs.

\- Ça n'a pas changé, déclare-t-il en faisant allusion à notre dernière "sortie nocturne".

\- Bon, je suis le seul à me demander ce que je fais là ? demande Scorpius .

\- J'ai trouvé quelqu'un qui peut nous aider. Quelqu'un qui - j'en suis sûre - connaît l'endroit ou se cache le livre sur le département des mystères.

\- Je croyais que ...

\- Un fantôme.

Albus et Scorpius échangent un regard étonné.

\- Est-ce que vous connaissez le vrai nom du Moine Gras ?

\- Laisse-moi deviné, sourit Scorpius, John Maurienne.

\- Exact, je l'ai lu dans l'Histoire de Poudlard.

\- Tu es brillante Rose, souffle mon cousin .

J'ignore son compliment et m'enfonce dans les rayons.

\- Moine Gras ? Moine Gras êtes-vous là ?

Une tête transparente apparaît soudainement nous faisant sursauter.

\- Rose Weasley, que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ma petite ?

\- Je cherche un ouvrage appelé "Secret et Silence", il détient des informations essentielles et j'aimerais le consulter. Sauriez-vous où il se trouve ?

\- Bien sûr, suivez-moi.

\- Ça paraît presque trop facile, me chuchote Albus tout excité alors que nous marchons vers le fond de la réserve.

Nous arrivons devant un mur et le fantôme s'arrête.

\- C'est ici, nous informe-t-il.

\- Je ne vois qu'un mur, déclare Scorpius en haussant les sourcils.

\- C'est normal, le livre est derrière ce mur.

\- Et par où on rentre, où est la porte ? demande Albus pressé.

\- Il n'y a pas de porte, je chuchote alors que je commence à comprendre, on ne peut pas entrer, seul un fantôme le peu, n'est-ce pas ?

\- C'est exact !

\- Dans ce cas à quoi ça sert ? s'énerve Scorpius.

\- Jeune homme, vous m'avez demandé l'emplacement de l'ouvrage et je vous l'ai désigné. Je ne peux rien faire de plus.

\- Nous savons que c'est vous qui l'avez écrit, John Maurienne. Vous avez juste à nous dire ce qu'il y a dans le département des mystères, voilà tout.

\- Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas.

Un silence s'abat sur nous. Je fixe le fantôme du regard, tout s'éclaire soudainement.

\- C'est votre mission n'est-ce pas ? De protéger ce livre. Je sais qu'un mort apparaît sous la forme de fantôme uniquement s'il n'a pas pu accomplir une tâche qu'il considérait comme vitale. Votre mission est de veiller à la protection de votre ouvrage, seul vous, y avez accès.

\- Vous m'impressionnez Miss Weasley, déclare le moine.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans ce département ? je demande rapidement.

\- C'est inutile d'insister, un secret est un secret, je ne vous le révélerai jamais.

\- C'est comme ça que vous êtes mort ! En protégeant votre fichu bouquin !

Le visage du moine se ferme, il me fusille du regard.

\- Votre intelligence vous perdra Miss Weasley, à présent sortez immédiatement de la bibliothèque avant que je prévienne un de vos professeurs.

Albus jette la cape d'invisibilité sur nous et nous sortons de la réserve en silence.

\- Bravo, tu as réussi à te mettre un fantôme à dos, Rose ! s'écrie Albus sur le chemin du retour.

\- On ne saura jamais ce qu'il y a dans ce bouquin maudit !

\- On trouvera une autre solution, soupirai-je.

Je n'ai quasiment pas dormi du reste de la nuit, toute cette histoire m'a tenu éveillée. J'ai encore du mal à croire que le Moine Gras soit mort en protégeant son livre. Son contenu doit vraiment être dangereux pour qu'il ait donné sa vie - et sa mort - pour le tenir en sécurité. Je me lève en même temps que le soleil, on est dimanche mais peut importe. J'ai beaucoup de choses à faire. J'ai envie d'aller jusqu'au bout de cette aventure, de découvrir tous ces secrets que le ministère nous cache. Après avoir pris une douche, m'être habillée et coiffée je décide de me mettre au boulot. Je fais apparaître sur un des murs du salon, un tableau blanc sur lequel je fixe tous les articles de la gazette du sorcier sur le tueur. En parallèle je note tous les indices que nous avons jusque là. Je suis en pleine réflexion devant le tableau quand Scorpius sort de sa chambre habillé, prêt pour aller déjeuner. Il s'arrête en apercevant le plateau de pâtisserie et les deux thermos contenant du café et du chocolat chaud que j'ai apporté des cuisines. Il approche sa main mais je la lui frappe d'un coup de baguette avant qu'il n'est le temps de saisir un croissant.

\- Va chercher les autres, c'est important !

\- Bonjour Rose, répondit-il en souriant, qui entends-tu par "les autres" ?

\- J'entends Albus, Lily, Louis et Alice.

\- Très bien, soupire-t-il avant de sortir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la petite bande arrive.

\- Installez-vous.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demande Alice anxieuse.

\- Je ne sais pas, murmure Louis.

Lily, Albus, Alice et Louis occupent une place sur le canapé de velours tandis que Scorpius s'assoit sur un des deux sièges restant.

\- Génial ! Je suis contente que vous soyez tous là et j'espère que vous n'aviez rien prévu de très important pour ce matin.

Ils hochent tous négativement la tête sauf Scorpius qui me lance un regard amusé.

\- J'avais prévu d'entraîner une jolie fille au Quidditch, mais j'imagine que l'enquête passe avant tout, ironise-t-il.

J'avais complètement oublié que Scorpius m'avait promis de m'aider à surmonter mon traumatisme pour que je puisse à nouveau jouer au Quidditch mais d'un côté ça m'arrange, je ne suis pas du tout prête pour ça. Je tremble rien que d'y penser.

\- Je suis sûre qu'elle te le pardonnera, je rétorque. Bon alors ! Comme vous avez pu le remarquer, un cinglé s'amuse à tuer des fonctionnaires du ministère chargés du département des mystères. Sous l'ordre de notre "chef à tous", je précise en désignant Albus de la main tandis qu'il sourit fièrement, je me suis penchée sur la question, j'ai bien peur que ce soit plutôt grave. D'où le regroupement de l'équipe de choc.

Tous sourient et échangent des regards complices.

\- C'est notre dernière année, sûrement notre dernière enquête et probablement la plus dangereuse de toutes. On en est plus à parcourir la forêt interdite à la recherche d'un élève porté disparu. Alors si vous ne vous sentez pas de taille, la porte est grande ouverte.

\- J'adore quand elle joue la chef d'équipe sévère, confie tout haut Scorpius à mon cousin Louis.

Je lui lance un regard exaspérée.

\- Bon on est tous d'accord pour rester, mais qu'est-ce qu'on sait concrètement ? demande Lily.

Je me décale pour laisser voir le tableau qui regroupe toutes nos pistes.

\- Alors nous savons que cet homme veut à tout prix entrer dans ce département, il a tenté le mois dernier mais il n'a pas réussit à aller jusqu'au bout. Avant-hier, il a tué deux fonctionnaires de ce département. Il les a torturés, donc il doit être à la recherche d'un info ou d'un moyen pour pénétrer une deuxième fois là-bas avec succès.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a dans ce département ? demande Louis.

\- C'est bien ça le problème, on ne sait pas. On a déjà tenté la bibliothèque, ça ne donne rien. Seule une personne qui est déjà entré dans ce département sait ce qu'il s'y trouve.

\- Comme nos parents, ajoute Albus.

\- Mais si on doit attendre les prochaines vacances pour le découvrir on peut laisser tomber toute suite. Il aura eu le temps de faire un paquet d'autres victimes, déclare Scorpius.

\- "il" ? Vous êtes sûr à 100% qu'il s'agit d'un homme ? demande Alice.

\- Je ne vois pas une femme faire ça, répond Scorpius.

\- Tu crois qu'une femme en est incapable ?

\- Je peux te prouver le contraire, s'exclame Lily, je suis sûre que ...

\- Mon père, s'exclame Alice en interrompant les prémices d'une violente dispute.

\- Quoi ton père ?

\- Mon père était avec Harry Potter lors de sa cinquième année, lorsqu'ils sont allés au département des mystères.

\- Rappelle-moi, qui est ton père ? demanda Scorpius qui ne comprend pas.

\- Mon père est le Professeur Longdubat.

\- Quoi ? Comment ... Pourquoi tu ne portes pas son nom de famille ?

\- Je suis née avant qu'il se marie avec ma mère, explique rapidement Alice.

\- Bref ! Tu crois que ton père peut nous fournir des infos? je demande intéressée.

\- Si je lui pose beaucoup de questions, il va comprendre que quelque chose cloche, ça ne peux pas être à moi de l'interroger, explique ma meilleure amie.

Tout le monde se retourne vers Louis qui nous observe surpris.

\- Pourquoi moi ?

\- Parce que mon père t'adore, répond sa voisine, tu es son meilleur élève.

\- C'est même pour ça qu'il a redoublé, se moque Albus.

Tout le monde le fusille du regard et son sourire moqueur s'éteint. Il s'enfonce un peu plus dans le sofa et croise les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Alors ça doit être à moi de m'y coller, ça craint ...

Alice le supplie du regard et il cède rapidement.

\- Très bien, j'irai.

\- Génial ! On peut manger maintenant ? s'impatiente Scorpius.

\- Oui, on peut.

Et durant l'heure qui suit, on déjeune tous ensemble comme au bon vieux temps. Et pendant un moment j'ai l'impression que l'enquête va se dérouler sans encombres.

 _ **J'espère que ces deux chapitres vous on plu ! Ça vaut bien le double de reviews non ? ;) J'ai hâte de lire vos réactions sur cette petite enquête qui avance pas à pas.**_

 _ **Les indices pour la semaine prochaine sont les suivants :**_

 _ **\- Rose fera une découverte sur elle-même**_

 _ **\- Une licorne sera de la partie**_

 _ **\- Et tout cela dans l'immense forêt interdite !**_

 _ **Voilà ! Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine ! A samedi pour un nouveau chapitre**_

 _ **Bises !**_

 _ **SunPotion**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Salut tout le monde, me revoilà pour le chapitre 6. Je tiens toute suite à m'excuser parce que les indices que j'ai donné à la du dernier chapitre, sont ceux du chapitre 7. Et oui, j'en ai sauté un. Bref ! J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire, vous allez en savoir un peu plus sur le passé de Rose et Nick ( son ex - pour ceux qui ont du mal à suivre ) ;)**_

 _ **Bonne Lecture !**_

 **Chapitre 6 : Rose se confie à moi à propos de sa rupture**

 **POV: Scorpius**

On est déjà mercredi et Louis n'a toujours pas parlé au professeur Longdubat. Il dit attendre le bon moment mais Albus commence à s'impatienter. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il est si pressé de résoudre ce mystère. On pourrait croire que sa vie en dépend. Rose, elle, n'insiste pas autant, elle est plutôt concentrée sur les ASEPICS. Elle passe son temps le nez plongé dans ses bouquins, à croire que le monde autour d'elle n'existe plus. La journée vient à peine de commencer qu'elle révise déjà sa leçon de métamorphose. Elle se décide enfin à lâcher son livre quand le professeur McGonagall vient ouvrir la porte de la salle de classe. Les élèves s'engouffrent rapidement pour obtenir les meilleures places – celles au fond bien sûr. Rose est assise au second rang, je m'avance pour m'assoir à ses côtés mais Nicholas me double et prend ma place. Je vois ma meilleure amie lui sourire puis rire à une de ses réflexions. Je suis à deux doigts de virer ce connard de Poufsouffle de ma place mais Albus me prend par le bras et me tire jusqu'à un siège à côté de lui au quatrième rang.

\- Nicholas est un petit con, je murmure alors que le cours commence.

\- Pourquoi McGonagall ne trouve pas un autre professeur de métamorphose ? demande Albus ignorant ma réplique.

\- Il paraît que beaucoup on tenter de le devenir, mais ils n'étaient pas assez compétant d'après McGo, répondit Margaret placée juste devant son petit-ami.

\- Comment tu sais ça ? La questionne mon voisin.

\- Eh bien, je suis une femme curieuse tout simplement, répond-elle en lui lançant un clin d'œil.

\- Et je t'aime d'autant plus pour ça.

\- Nicholas est un petit con, je répète plus haut mettant fin à leur discussion mielleuse.

Je jette un regard noir vers la table de Weasley qui rit encore avec ce blaireau. Je le vois remettre en place une mèche rousse qui cache le visage de Rose.

\- Je rêve ou il la drague là ? Je m'écrie.

\- Scorpius arrête ! Ils sont juste amis ok ?

\- Qui reste ami avec son ex, si ce n'est pour se la retaper après ?

\- Je t'assure que ce n'est pas l'intention de Nick, déclare doucement Margaret. C'est quelqu'un d'honnête et de gentil, il ne se sert pas des gens. Ce n'est pas son genre.

\- Oui, tout le monde n'est pas comme toi Scorpius ! Plaisante Albus.

Je ne réagis pas, je continue de regarder Rose rire aux blagues de son voisin et je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de me lever et d'en coller une à ce Poufsouffle de malheur.

\- Je déteste ce mec !

\- On ne l'avait pas deviné, rétorque mon meilleur ami avec ennui.

\- Il se permet de jeter Rose pour ensuite essayer de la reconquérir.

\- Ne parle de choses que tu ne sais pas ! s'écrie Margaret avec colère.

\- Mar' s'il te plaît calme-toi, intervient Albus.

\- Non, je ne me calme pas ! Qu'est-ce-qui permet de juger les gens Scorpius ? C'est ton sang-pur ou ta tête de beau gosse ? Tu traites Nick de petit con mais tu t'es vu ? Tu changes de fille comme de chemise et quand tu as eu ce que tu veux tu les jettes comme des vulgaires prostituées. Sache que Nick n'a jamais jeté Rose ni quiconque. C'est elle qui a rompu avec lui et tout ça à cause de toi alors je te prierais de cesser d'insulter Nicholas parce qu'il vaut bien mieux que toi.

Elle se tourne rouge de colère puis fait semblant de se concentrer sur le cours de métamorphose. Mais elle se retourne et ajoute :

\- Et si Rose et Nick décidaient de se remettre ensemble alors tu ferais bien de la supporter sur ce coup-là, au lieu de l'abandonner comme tu l'as fait la dernière fois.

\- Mar' … appelle mon voisin.

La jeune Serdaigle ne répond pas. Albus se tourne vers moi et me lance un regard contrarié.

\- La prochaine fois, réfléchit avant de parler, me chuchote-t-il. Ça va me prendre une heure à la calmer maintenant.

\- Je t'ai entendu Potter, crache Margaret sans même nous regarder.

Le cours continue et je m'efforce de le suivre. Les yeux fixés sur McGonagall, je refuse de détourner la tête si c'est pour voir Rose et Nick ensemble. Mais les paroles de Margaret reste imprimées dans mon esprit « s'ils décidaient de se remettre ensemble ». Qu'est-ce-que ça veut dire ? Rose veut vraiment ressortir avec Nicholas ? Et en quoi suis-je la cause de leur rupture ? Je n'étais même pas présent ce jour là. Je n'ai pas parlé à Rose de tout l'été ! Finalement je cesse de me tourmenter quand le professeur décide de rendre nos devoirs de ce week-end. Elle passe dans les rangs et fait quelques réflexions.

\- Travaille plutôt sérieux, mais j'attends mieux de votre part Malefoy, soyez plus rigoureux déclare McGonagall en me rendant ma copie.

Je jette un coup d'œil à mon parchemin et je lis « Acceptable » puis je le range. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à relire mon devoir pour y desceller mes fautes. Finalement vint le tour de Rose, le professeur s'approche et tend la copie à la Gryffondor.

\- Je suis un peu déçue, vous êtes peut-être allé trop vite sur ce sujet Miss Weasley. Mais « Effort Exceptionnel » est une note tout à fait honorable.

Rose a arrêté de sourire, elle récupère sa copie et la feuillette en silence. Dans ses yeux je lis de la déception. C'est vrai que tout le monde rêverai d'avoir « Effort Exceptionnel » à un devoir de métamorphose mais Rose, elle, a toujours eu – aussi loin que je m'en souvienne – « Optimal » dans cette matière. Je suis peut-être horrible en disant ça mais le truc positif dans tout ça, c'est qu'elle a arrêté de rire avec Nicholas. McGonagall termine de rendre les devoirs puis annonce le sujet suivant :

\- Vous travaillerez ce week-end sur les mondes parallèles, c'est un sujet très compliqué, vous avez pour cela accès à la réserve. Vous trouverez donc une problématique à laquelle vous répondrez en trois parties. Ce sujet étant plus difficile je vous donne quelques jours de plus. Vous me rendrez donc votre devoir non pas lundi prochain mais mercredi. Ce qui vous laisse exactement une semaine pour le faire. Je n'accepte aucun parchemin en dessous de cinquante centimètres ! Vous êtes prévenus !

A cet instant la sonnerie retentit et tout le monde sort de la salle de classe, Rose la première. J'essaye de la rattraper mais quand j'arrive dans le couloir, elle est déjà partie et je suis obligée de me rendre en soin aux créatures magiques – ne me demandez pas pourquoi j'ai gardé cette matière – tandis qu'elle a cours d'arithmancie.

La matinée se déroule à une lenteur affolante, je n'ai plus l'occasion de voir Rose parce que nous n'avons pas de cours en commun les deux dernières heures avant le repas. Et alors que tout le monde est attablé à 12h 30 pour le déjeuner, Rose manque à l'appel et personne ne semble s'en apercevoir – pas même sa meilleure amie qui est bien trop occupée à écouter Louis discuter de Botanique. Je me permets tout de même de l'interrompre pour demander à Alice si elle a aperçu Rose.

\- Elle ne vient pas manger, elle est partie à la bibliothèque réviser, m'explique-t-elle en me lançant un regard du style « qu'est-ce-que t'attends pour aller la voir ? ». C'est donc ce que je fais, je me lève alors que j'ai à peine entamé mon plat et je me dirige vers la porte de la Grande Salle en silence, sous le regard perplexe d'Albus. Je passe devant la table des Poufsouffle où Nicholas s'amuse à faire rire ces camarades. J'ai envie de lui enfoncer sa sale tête de Scrout-à-pétard dans son plat mais je me retiens de justesse et je sors.

A première vue, la bibliothèque semble vide, Mme Haust, la bibliothécaire qui remplace Mme Pince, semble concentrée sur un livre très ancien dont elle tourne délicatement les pages. Contrairement à son prédécesseur, Mme Haust est jeune et plutôt sympathique – tant qu'on ne se met pas à hurler dans la bibliothèque. Sans vouloir me vanter, elle m'adore. Peut-être pas autant que Rose, mais en même temps celle-ci y passe tout son temps. Aussi quand elle m'aperçoit elle me gratifie d'un sourire mielleux et j'ai à peine ouvert la bouche pour prononcer un « bonjour » qu'elle m'indique :

\- Au fond à droite.

Je la remercie et je m'enfonce dans les rayons de livres. Je trouve Rose assise par terre, dos contre le mur, les jambes repliées. Elle est tellement concentrée à lire qu'elle ne remarque même pas ma présence. Sa crinière rousse est plus gonflée que d'habitude, elle dû passer plusieurs fois sa main dans ses cheveux – geste qu'elle fait lorsqu'elle est anxieuse. Ses sourcils sont froncés et ses yeux font des allers-retours entre son devoir et des encyclopédies ouvertes et éparpillées un peu partout autour d'elle. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de la trouver mignonne, je ne me lasse pas de l'observer quand elle est concentrée comme ça.

\- Rose … je prononce doucement en m'agenouillant à ses côtés.

Elle ne bouge pas toujours perdues dans ses réflexions, je lui touche l'épaule et elle sursaute si fort que je bascule en arrière.

\- Non mais ça va pas Scorpius de me faire peur comme ça ! s'écrie-t-elle.

\- Je t'ai appelé mais tu n'as pas répondu ! Je m'exclame.

\- J'étais concentrée !

Je vois qu'elle n'est vraiment pas d'humeur. Je regrette soudainement d'être venu. Je me relève et fait mine de partir mais elle me retient par le bras.

\- Je suis désolée, murmure-t-elle, reste.

Je m'assois par terre en face d'elle et je la regarde fermer tous ses bouquins, elle les empile les uns sur les autres jusqu'à faire une petite montagne qui atteint son épaule. Elle croise mon regard et sourit tristement.

\- Je suis pathétique, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non. Je dirais que tu prends ça trop à cœur, c'est tout.

\- J'ai toujours eu « Optimal » en métamorphose, dit-elle doucement.

\- Je sais, et ça fait toujours de toi la meilleure en métamorphose.

\- En théorie, oui. Mais en pratique tu es bien meilleur que moi.

\- C'est sans doute vrai ! Dis-je d'un ton faussement arrogant qui la fait sourire.

\- Ce serait mieux de reporter ta petite fête, je veux vraiment avoir un « Optimal » au prochain devoir et là je me retrouve avec une soirée en moins pour bosser.

\- Rose … arrête un peu de te stresser, je te promets que tu auras la note maximale ! Fait-moi confiance ! La fête reste samedi prochain.

\- Violette Simpson, à Serdaigle à eu un « Optimal », annonce-t-elle après un silence.

\- C'est donc ça … Tu rivalise avec elle depuis ta première année et tu n'as toujours pas compris que c'était toi la meilleure ? Rappelle-moi, qui est préfète-en-chef ? Qui a réussit à résoudre l'énigme de Mr Blanchard en troisième année. Qui à découvert le secret du Moine Gras ? Qui est la plus mignonne rousse de tout Poudlard ?

Elle s'empourpre et me sourit, ses yeux bleus accrochent les miens un bref instant mais elle se détourne rapidement. Elle se lève et fait le tour de la bibliothèque pour ranger ses livres, je la suis tandis qu'elle déambule entre les rayons. Nous sommes toujours seuls et je profite de cet instant pour lui demander :

\- Pourquoi tu as rompu avec Nicholas ?

D'accord, l'endroit ne se prête vraiment pas à ce genre de question mais ça me brûlait la langue depuis ce matin. Elle se retourne et me considère, surprise.

\- Je … pourquoi cette question ? demande-t-elle.

\- Ce matin Margaret a laissé échapper que c'était ma faute.

Rose soupire et s'assois sur une des tables en bois – ce qui est strictement interdit.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment de ta faute, en fait c'était plutôt d'un commun accord … euh … c'est compliqué…

\- Ecoute je ne veux pas que ça te mette mal-à-l'aise. C'est juste que… je veux savoir pourquoi Margaret a dit ça.

\- Eh bien, euh … après notre dispute en fin d'année, j'étais complètement perdue, tu me manquais et j'étais différente. Nick l'a remarqué et il a compris rapidement pourquoi, on a beaucoup parlé et finalement j'ai dû faire un choix et je t'ai choisi. Mais ce n'est absolument pas de ta faute, ajouta-t-elle rapidement. La décision m'appartenait et j'ai choisi la personne que … la personne à laquelle j'étais… enfin… à laquelle je suis la plus attachée.

J'étais sans voix, incapable de répondre. Rose m'avait choisi à la place de Nicholas, j'avais du mal à le croire. Elle semblait tellement amoureuse de lui, la façon dont elle le regardait, dont elle riait avec lui. Même, aujourd'hui on pouvait croire qu'elle avait toujours des sentiments pour lui.

\- Est-ce que tu regrettes ? Finis-je par demander.

\- Non, bien sûr que non ! s'écrie-t-elle. Je suis heureuse d'avoir fait ce choix et si je devais retourner en arrière je ferais la même chose … c'est juste que…

\- Que quoi ? Demandai-je en serrant la mâchoire.

\- C'est juste que si je pouvais retourner en arrière, je ferais ce choix plutôt, dit-elle d'une voix ferme.

Elle plante son regard dans le mien et je sais alors qu'elle est complètement honnête et je m'en veux. Je m'en veux d'avoir fait tout ce cirque l'année dernière et d'avoir dit ces choses que je ne pensais pas. Je m'en veux de l'avoir fait souffrir alors que finalement elle n'a jamais cessé d'être ma meilleure amie. Mais au fond de moi je sens qu'après cette conversation, tous les doutes sont dissipés. Je détestais l'idée qu'elle puisse le préférer et l'aimer plus que moi. Je comprends maintenant à quel point c'est égoïste de ma part parce qu'à l'évidence, un jour viendra ou un autre pendra ma place et elle l'aimera plus que quiconque et son choix sera différent. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir pour cela.

Elle descend de la table, récupère ses affaires et nous sortons de la bibliothèque, nous marchons dans le couloir et elle me demande en souriant :

\- Tu crois qu'il reste du dessert ?

\- Peut-être, mais tu devrais t'abstenir, un déjeuner en moins ne peux pas te faire du mal !

\- Espèce de Troll des montagnes ! dit-elle en me repoussant un sourire aux lèvres.

Je fais semblant de la regarder de haut en bas d'un air dégouté et finalement je me rends compte à quel point elle s'est amincie. Elle n'a jamais été grosse mais j'ai la nette impression que sa taille s'est resserrée et que ses jambes sont plus fines.

\- Je vais aller me chercher un bout de tarte, tu en veux ?

Sa voix m'arrache à ma contemplation mais un peu trop tard car elle surprend mon regard. J'attends à ce qu'elle me lance une réplique bien piquante dont elle a le secret mais elle se contente de baisser les yeux et de rentrer dans la grande salle sans attendre ma réponse. Je m'apprête à la suivre puis je m'abstiens et je descends dans la salle commune des Serpentards en attendant les cours de l'après-midi.

Si la matinée a été longue, l'après-midi, elle, est passée si rapidement que lorsque tout le monde descend dîner j'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a seulement quelques minutes que j'ai déjeuné. Logiquement j'aurais dû me placer à la table des Serpentards mais lorsque j'arrive il n'y a déjà plus de place. Du coup, je me retrouve malgré moi à côté de Violette Brown, à la table des Serdaigles. Mais je ne me plains pas, en fait c'est même parfait que le hasard nous ait placé côte à côte. Alors que le tout le monde a déjà entamé le plat principal je demande à ma voisine à voix basse :

\- Violette, je me demandais si tu étais libre samedi soir, j'organise une petite fête privée dans mes appartements. Tu vois le genre, bonne musique, alcool etc … Ça te dit ?

\- Euh… et bien … pourquoi pas, répond-elle en rougissant.

\- Génial !

Je la gratifie de mon sourire le plus hypocrite puis je termine mon plat.

Trois heures plus tard, j'erre sans but dans les couloirs. C'est mon jour de ronde et comme chaque mercredi je marche seul dans les couloirs sombres. Un courant d'air s'engouffre dans le couloir du troisième étage, je resserre ma cape contre moi en frissonnant. J'entends des pas derrière moi je me retourne pour faire face à Jeffrey Marlowe, un élève dernière année à Serdaigle avec qui je discute de temps en temps.

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu fais à cette heure dans les couloirs, je demande en essayant de ne pas paraître trop agressif.

\- Enfaite j'allais voir Rose, elle partage son appartement de préfet avec toi non ?

\- Euh oui … pourquoi ?

\- Elle voulait m'emprunter un bouquin, tu veux bien lui donner ? demande-t-il en me tendant un grimoire.

Je lis le titre : « Les mondes parallèles : guide de fonctionnement ».

\- Bien sûr ! Je réponds en souriant.

Jeffrey fait demi-tour après m'avoir souhaité une bonne nuit. Je devrais continuer ma ronde encore pendant vingt minutes mais j'ai une bonne raison de rentrer dans ma chambre donc je retourne vers le tableau du vieillard et lance le mot de passe. La porte s'ouvre sur le salon. Rose est assise sur le tapis, les cheveux retenus dans un chignon un peu fou, elle mordille son crayon à papier et par moment elle souligne des termes sur son livre d'Histoire de la magie.

\- Oh salut ! dit-elle en m'apercevant.

\- Tu fais quoi ? Je ne me souviens pas que Mr Binns nous ait donné un devoir ou qu'il ait programmé une interro.

\- Non en effet, mais ça ne m'empêche de réviser, dit-elle souriant.

\- J'ai vu Jeffrey dans les couloirs, il m'a donné ça pour toi.

Je lui tends le bouquin et je vois ses yeux bleus briller. Elle m'arrache le grimoire des mains, toute excitée. Elle envoie valdinguer son livre de cours et s'allonge sur le canapé pour commencer sa lecture. Je la regarde perplexe, finalement je hausse les épaules en baillant et je rentre dans ma chambre pour me coucher.

Deux jours plus tard, le vendredi alors que nous prenons tranquillement notre déjeuner, Alice et Louis débarquent en courant dans la grande salle sous les yeux étonnés des autres élèves. Ils se précipitent à notre table et chuchotent :

\- On l'a !

Rose leur lance un regard perplexe, elle pose sa fourchette et demande :

\- Vous avez quoi au juste ?

\- Le témoignage du Professeur Longdubat ? S'enquit Albus tremblant d'excitation.

\- Mieux que ça, répond son cousin. On a ses souvenirs de leur mission dans le département des mystères.

Alice sort une fiole contenant un liquide argentée en souriant.

\- Comment avez-vous réussit à l'avoir ? Je demande intrigué.

\- Peu importe ! s'écrie Albus.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas tous regarder ces souvenirs, seules deux personnes peuvent plonger leur tête dans une pensine.

\- Tu n'as qu'à y aller toi ! déclare Lily à l'adresse de Rose. Après tout c'est toi qui mène l'enquête !

Son frère lui lance un regard mauvais, tout le monde sait que c'est Albus qui a commencé avec cette enquête et que c'est à lui de prendre les décisions – même s'il est largement influencé par sa cousine. Rose se tourne vers lui et ils échangent un regard entendu.

\- Allez-y tout les deux, dit-elle à Louis et Alice, c'est à vous que professeur Longdubat a confié ses souvenirs.

\- Mais où peut-on trouver une pensine ?

\- Il y en a une dans le bureau de la directrice, propose Lily.

Rose lance un regard vers McGonagall, placée au milieu de la table des professeurs, qui discute avec le professeur Blanchard.

\- Trop dangereux, j'ai une bien meilleure idée, dit-elle en souriant d'un air absent.

 _ **Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! J'attends vos réactions avec impatience. Les indices n'ont pas changé !**_

 _ **Bonne semaine !**_

 _ **SunPotion**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Salut tout le monde, bon c'est vrai je publie un peu tard aujourd'hui, pas grave demain matin vous aurez une petite surprise en vous réveillant ! ;)**_

 _ **Voilà, j'espère que le chapitre va vous plaire ! Il est plutôt important pour la trame de l'histoire, je vous en dit plus à la fin !**_

 _ **Bonne Lecture !**_

 **Chapitre 7 : Un phénix caresse une licorne**

 **POV : Rose**

Je suis souvent rentrée dans le bureau du Professeur Blanchard. C'est une pièce ovale, plutôt grande. En plein milieu est placé son bureau systématiquement illuminé par le soleil durant la journée. A gauche du bureau, il y a une grande bibliothèque et un siège en cuir usé. Tandis qu'en face trône une énorme armoire où le professeur range toute sorte de choses. Sur le plafond, est peinte une carte des étoiles que l'on peut apercevoir de la tour d'astronomie les soirs découverts. Et sur les murs, il y a différents tableau. Le plus impressionnant est celui du professeur Dumbledore. Il se déplace entre le bureau de la directrice et celui de Mr Blanchard. Il fait la connexion entre la directrice et le sous-directeur. Sous ses lunettes demi-lunes j'ai constamment l'impression que ses yeux bleus me fixent. Il y a autre chose qui a retenu mon attention dans cette salle, les nombreuses fois où j'y suis rentré : la mystérieuse pensine posée sur une étagère de la bibliothèque.

Le plan était donc le suivant, distraire le professeur Blanchard pendant que Louis et Alice consultent les souvenirs du Professeur de botanique. Voilà pourquoi je me retrouve à marcher tranquillement dans le parc en compagnie de Mr Blanchard. Le temps est clément pour une fin d'après-midi de septembre et les arbres commencent peu à peu à se délivrer de leurs feuilles.

\- Comment se sont passé vos vacances ? demande-t-il tandis que nous traversons les serres du parc.

\- Bof, je suis contente d'être de retour.

Il m'observe les sourcils froncés, je sais qu'il veut savoir ce qui s'est passé pour m'aider mais j'ajoute :

\- Rien de grave, tout est rentré dans l'ordre.

\- J'en suis ravi alors.

Nous continuons de marcher en silence et j'ose enfin aborder le sujet :

\- Vous avez entendu parler de ces meurtres sur des employés du ministère, ils étaient chargés de la surveillance du département des mystères je crois…

\- En effet, j'ai lu ça dans le journal.

\- Professeur, vous n'avez pas peur que tout recommence ? Je le questionne sérieusement en m'arrêtant.

Il se retourne vers moi et semble réfléchir un instant :

\- Non, je ne pense pas qu'il s'agisse ici de pouvoir ou de droit-du-sang, cet homme paraît agir seul, il cherche personnellement quelque chose, quelque chose ou quelqu'un qu'il considère comme précieux.

\- Savez-vous ce qu'il y a dans ce département des mystères ?

Il m'observe perplexe et passe une main dans ses cheveux bruns.

\- Non, je n'y ai jamais mis les pieds. Mais je vous conseille de ne pas chercher à le savoir, dit-il d'un ton froid.

\- Trop tard, murmurai-je.

Son regard se durcit, il me prend par les épaules et me dit avec douceur :

\- Rose, s'il vous plaît, arrêtez de vouloir tout résoudre. J'apprécie vraiment votre curiosité mais elle vous mènera à votre perte. Il ne s'agit pas d'un jeu, ce n'est pas une vulgaire énigme, ce sont des secrets d'Etat. On parle ici de meurtre et d'un assassin prêt à tout sacrifier pour atteindre son but. Je sais que vous êtes courageuse mais là c'est de l'inconscience. Arrêtez tant qu'il est encore temps.

\- Professeur, je veux juste savoir ce qu'il a derrière cette porte rien de plus.

\- C'est déjà trop Rose. Ce qui y est caché derrière doit être dangereux, sinon ce ne serait pas là.

\- Vous pensez à de la magie noire ? Je demande intriguée.

Il soupire et continue à marcher plus vite comme pour me perdre. Je presse le pas pour le rattraper.

\- Je peux juste vous poser une dernière question ?

Il m'incite du regard et je souris : je l'adore.

\- Est-ce-que la magie noire peut être vaincue ? On dit qu'il faut « combattre le mal par le mal » et je me demande si cela vaut pour la magie.

\- C'est une question plutôt complexe, soupire-t-il en s'asseyant sur l'herbe soudain vidé de toute énergie. Te rappelles-tu ces cours de quatrième année sur les sorts impardonnables ?

\- Oui, je m'en rappelle. Les sortilèges impardonnables ne peuvent être évités, tout comme les sortilèges de magie noire.

\- C'est ce qu'on vous enseigne, oui, mais ce n'est pas vraiment la vérité.

\- Je le savais … murmurai-je les yeux brillants en m'asseyant à ses côtés.

\- Il a deux manières de combattre des sortilèges puissant de magie noire, il faut ou « combattre le mal par le mal » comme tu dis, en utilisant également la magie noire pour se protéger. De nombreux grands sorciers ont déjà utilisé de tels sortilèges durant des duels et les aurors sont également autorisés à user – parfois – de cette magie. Puis il y a l'autre manière. Il s'agit de la magie blanche pure. C'est une forme de magie très rare et peu de sorciers sont capables de l'utiliser. Elle demande une pureté d'âme et un très haut niveau de sorcellerie.

\- C'est ce genre de magie qu'a utilisé Lily Evans pour protéger mon oncle Harry n'est-ce-pas ?

\- En effet, Lily était une très bonne élève et d'une grande bienveillance, d'après ce qu'on dit. Mais elle l'a payé de sa vie. La magie blanche pure est aussi dangereuse que la magie noire, voir plus. Elle demande une force incroyable et certains en sont totalement incapables.

\- Comment sait-on si on est capable d'user de cette magie ?

Mr Blanchard me considère d'un air intrigué.

\- C'est une simple question, j'ajoute rapidement, je sais que j'en suis incapable mais comment reconnaît-on ce genre de personnes.

\- Il a beaucoup de signes, répondit-il sans détacher son regard du mien. Tu pourrais être étonnée de tes capacités Rose Weasley. Je pense au contraire que tu fais partis de cette infime partie des sorciers qui ont cette prédestination à la magie blanche pure.

Il se lève et je reste assise sur l'herbe, un peu secouée par cette déclaration. Je pense que Mr Blanchard surestime mes capacités. Je dois être la Gryffondor de dernière année la moins pure de tout Poudlard. Ce n'est pas pour rien que Scorpius me répète que je mérite ma place à Serpentard.

\- Sais-tu quelle est la créature magique la plus pure ? demande-t-il en souriant.

\- Euh… la licorne je crois, je réponds en essayant de me souvenir des cours de soin aux créatures magiques.

\- Oui, en as-tu déjà vu une de près ?

\- C'est une question piège ? Les licornes ne se laissent pas approcher par les humains.

Mr Blanchard hoche une fois de plus la tête, un éternel sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Et tu sais pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'elles sont solitaires et qu'elles sont peureuse, j'imagine …

\- Surtout parce qu'elles arrivent à lire dans l'âme de toutes les créatures et que les humains ont une âme bien trop « souillée » pour les approcher sans qu'elles s'enfuient. Mais les personnes dotées d'une pureté plus grande que les autres arrivent à les toucher. C'est un des signes. Suis-moi !

Sans même réfléchir je me lève et je lui emboite le pas. Quelques minutes plus tard, nous entrons dans la forêt interdite. Si je ne connaissais pas Mr Blanchard je dirais que c'est un fou furieux mais ma confiance aveugle en lui me pousse à le suivre sans poser de question. Il se baisse par moments pour observer la terre et la toucher en souriant. Finalement nous arrivons dans une clairière et Blanchard se poste derrière un arbre.

\- Suis cette piste, me chuchote-t-il en me montrant des traces de ce qui ressemble à des sabots.

Je le regarde perplexe et il m'encourage d'un signe de tête alors j'obéis et j'avance, je parcours plusieurs mètres, le regard droit devant sans rien voir. Finalement je me retourne pour voir s'il me suit mais il a disparu et je crois à une farce quand j'entends un hennissement. Je me retourne doucement et je vois alors un cheval blanc brouter les feuilles d'un buisson de baies sucrées. Une corne est fixée entre ses deux oreilles. L'animal tourne la tête vers moi et je rencontre son regard bleu azur, j'ai l'impression que ses yeux me sondent. La licorne se recule et je fais de même.

\- Désolée, je chuchote, je ne voulais pas te déranger.

Le cheval renifle d'un air mauvais et je me demande alors si c'est vraiment la créature la plus pure qui vit sur cette planète parce que j'ai vraiment l'impression que cette licorne me toise méchamment.

\- C'est bon je pars, pas besoin de me lancer ce regard de tueuse ! Je m'écrie exaspérée.

La licorne lève la tête et elle fait alors quelque chose d'étrange : elle s'avance vers moi pour se coucher à mes pieds. Je reste pétrifiée, incapable de savoir quoi faire. J'ai envie de tenter de la caresser mais sa corne à l'air plutôt pointue et je refuse de mourir empalée. Finalement je rassemble mon courage de Gryffondor et je pose doucement ma main sur sa peau immaculée. J'attends une réaction mais la licorne ne bouge pas alors je passe ma main sur son pelage fin et j'entends la créature soupirer. Elle ferme les yeux et je continue se mouvement de la main.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, je sors de la forêt interdite et je m'assois à la lisière du bois à côté de Blanchard qui m'attendait.

\- Alors ? demande-t-il plein d'espoir.

J'ai envie de lui dire que je n'ai pas trouvé de licorne et que je ne suis pas si « pure » qu'il le pense parce que c'est bien plus facile à accepter mais je demande :

\- Comment avez-vous su ?

\- Je te l'ai dit, il a plusieurs signes. Ton patronus est un phénix n'est-ce pas ?

Je hoche la tête positivement.

\- C'est un animal noble et pur également.

\- Je n'y entends rien à cette histoire de pureté, je ne suis pas une sainte. La moitié du temps je suis en colère, tout le monde me trouve autoritaire et j'ai un certain don pour la vengeance. J'ai plutôt l'impression d'être tout le contraire de pure.

\- Ça n'a rien à voir avec le tempérament, mais avec les sentiments. Un Serpentard peut être considéré comme pur, ce qui compte se sont les émotions. Les sorciers comme toi éprouvent leurs émotions plus profondément que les autres comme si tout était amplifié. Par exemple lorsque tu éprouves de la peine, ce sentiment est plus fort que pour le reste des humains. Je me rappelle que tu étais la première élève à réussir à faire apparaître ton patronus en cinquième année. Une fois de plus cela montre que tes émotions sont plus fortes. Il faut éprouver une grande joie dû à un souvenir joyeux pour réussir ce sortilège et tu as été justement favorisé par ta faculté à ressentir plus profondément les émotions.

\- Est-ce-que ça fait de moi une marginale ?

Le professeur Blanchard se mit à rire et je l'observe d'un air mauvais. Je suis sérieuse ! Ça ne me plait pas du tout de faire partie de cette minorité de gens qui éprouve plus que les autres. Je n'ai rien demandé, et je m'en fiche totalement d'être capable de pratiquer la magie blanche pure. Je n'ai pas prévu d'en user au péril de ma vie. Je n'en ai pas besoin. Mais je ne dis rien, je ne veux pas créer un débat.

\- Rose, la plupart des sorciers qui ont ce don n'en ont pas idée. Ils vivent comme les autres sans même se rendre compte qu'ils sont différents.

\- Génial ! Donc je n'ai pas besoin de porter un chapeau avec écrit « PURE » en lettre majuscules, plaisantai-je.

Le professeur Blanchard rit puis il me sourit.

\- Ça ne change rien à ta vie et je préfère que tu t'abstiennes d'étudier la magie blanche pure. Cela reste une forme de magie dangereuse.

Il est redevenu sérieux et je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai soudain envie d'en savoir plus. C'est pire qu'une maladie. Chaque fois qu'on me conseille de ne pas faire quelque chose, je finis par le faire. Le soleil a décliné et l'heure du dîner approche alors nous repartons vers le château en silence. Nous nous séparons dans le Hall et j'ai à peine ouvert les portes de la Grande Salle que Scorpius me prend par le bras et me fait faire demi-tour.

\- On t'attendait, on a besoin d'une réunion de toute urgence.

On monte le plus vite possible, nous heurtant aux élèves qui descendent manger. Finalement nous arrivons devant le tableau et le vieux papi avec sa pipe nous déclare :

\- On attend plus que vous !

Scorpius marmonne le mode de passe et la porte s'ouvre sur Louis, Alice, Albus et Lily qui observent le grand tableau blanc en chuchotant.

\- Alors qu'est-ce-que vous avez vu ? Je demande avec impatience.

Alice me présente quatre dessins. Le premier représente une salle ronde où des portes s'alignent le long des murs. Un autre montre une salle rectangulaire où se trouve une sorte d'aquarium immense carré qui contient un liquide vert et où flottent des cerveaux. Sur le troisième on aperçoit un amphithéâtre de pierre et où est placé au milieu une arche, le tout en ruines. Sous l'arcade ondule un voile noir tel un rideau. Le dernier dessin représente une salle immense remplie d'étagères où sont posées des boules de Crystal poussiéreuses.

\- Qu'est-ce-que c'est ? Je demande.

\- Ce sont des prophéties, beaucoup ont été détruites durant le combat entre nos parents et les Mangemorts, m'explique Alice. Tu vois cette salle, dit-elle en pointant du doigt son premier dessin. Elle contient une dizaine de portes. Nous n'en avons visité que trois. Notre assassin peut être la recherche d'une autre porte.

Je m'assois épuisée par le poids de ces paroles. Est-ce-que l'épuisement est une émotion ? Parce que ça voudrait dire que je suis plus fatiguée que le reste des humains sur cette planète, c'est totalement injuste. Les yeux fixés sur le troisième dessin, j'arrête un moment de penser.

\- Et cette arche ? Qu'est-ce-que c'est ? Je demande après un grand silence.

\- Je crois que c'est un passage vers l'au-delà, déclare Louis doucement. Sirius Black a disparu derrière ce voile en mourant.

\- Donc si je résume, on sait que le ministère cache des prophéties, une arche de la mort, un aquarium rempli de cerveau et bien plus encore …

\- Plus glauque tu meurs, commente mon cousin.

Je prends les dessins des mains d'Alice et je les affiche sur le tableau blanc qui nous sert de support pour notre enquête. D'un coup de baguette je fais apparaître une ligne reliant l'article de la Gazette du sorcier et les quatre images du département des mystères.

\- Donc l'assassin veut accéder à l'une de ces salles et on ne sait pas laquelle, déclare Lily qui était silencieuse jusque là.

Je me retourne vers elle, mon cerveau fonctionnant à une vitesse impressionnante.

\- On peut peut-être le découvrir, je m'exclame, que sait-on sur les employés tués ?

\- Ils étaient chargé de surveiller le département, dit Albus.

\- On les appelle les Langues-de-Plomb, ajoute Scorpius, surement dû au fait qu'ils font le serment de ne rien révéler sur leur travail.

\- D'après l'article les victimes auraient été torturées. L'Assassin a surement tenté d'obtenir des informations ou un moyen d'y entrer. Depuis la chute du « Seigneur des Ténèbres » la sécurité a été considérablement renforcée.

\- Alors il n'y est pas arrivé ! assura Scorpius. Les gens qui font ce travail ont appris à résister à toutes les formes de tortures. C'est une des capacités obligatoires pour ce job.

\- Comment le sais-tu ? demanda Albus les sourcils froncés.

\- Je le sais c'est tout.

Je retourne vers le tableau, mes yeux parcourant les lignes des articles de la Gazette du sorcier.

\- Je suis l'assassin, déclarai-je tout bas. Je veux accéder à une des portes de ce département pour une raison capitale. C'est mon but. J'ai déjà tué cinq employés en les torturants pour obtenir des infos sur la manière d'entrer là-bas. Aucun n'a lâché ne serait-ce qu'une petite info. Qu'est-ce-que je fais maintenant ?

\- Tu me fais peur Rose quand tu parles à la place de ce taré, avoue Alice en grimaçant.

\- Je réessaye … propose Albus, il y en a bien un qui va céder.

\- Non, ça ne ferait qu'alerter plus le ministère. Il faut que je me fasse oublier quelque temps, mais je ne dois pas non plus perdre de temps sur ma mission.

\- Je décide de rentrer par la force, déclare Scorpius.

\- Mais il me faut des hommes.

\- Justement, dit-il en s'approchant, je cherche des sorciers qui pourrait être intéressés, tandis que le temps passe. Et quand le ministère aura baissé sa garde, je saute sur l'occasion pour accéder à la salle de mon choix.

\- C'est ça, dis-je en souriant.

Nous nous retournons simultanément vers le reste de l'équipe qui nous observe interloqués.

\- Mais pour réunir des sorciers, il faut une idéologie, finit par dire Lily. C'est vrai quoi, Voldemort avait des idées qui réunissaient une bonne petite partie de la communauté magique.

Elle jette un regard à Scorpius avant de baisser la tête, il le remarque et soupire en grimaçant. Il déteste que les gens fassent appel au temps où sa famille supportait Voldemort. Je le sens bouillonner à mes côtés alors avant qu'il n'explose je déclare :

\- Bon, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. On est tous fatigués et on est plusieurs à avoir un devoir de métamorphose compliqué à rédiger.

Tous hochent la tête et sortent sauf Albus. Il reste assis et Scorpius se jette sur le canapé à ses côtés.

\- Alors prêt pour le match de dimanche ? demande mon cousin pour changer de sujet.

\- On va les écraser ! répondit le blond en souriant. Les Poufsouffles sont nuls au Quidditch.

Il se tourne vers moi et d'un regard il me défie de dire le contraire.

\- C'est vrai, ils ne sont pas très bons. Mais quand est-ce-que tu comptes faire ton devoir de métamorphose ? Je veux dire demain tu dois organiser ta fête, dimanche après-midi tu as un match de Quidditch et après c'est déjà le début de la semaine.

Scorpius grimace puis sort une cigarette et l'allume.

\- Bravo, dit-il en soupirant tu as réussis à me stresser.

Je m'approche de lui, je lui prends sa cigarette des mains, je la porte à ma bouche pour tirer une taff et au moment où Scorpius tend la main pour la récupérer, j'ouvre la fenêtre et balance la cigarette dans le parc.

\- Je ne veux pas de cette merde dans l'appart Scorpius, dis-je en rejetant la fumée de mes poumons. Si tu veux fumer tu sors !

\- Bien Princesse, répondit-il en minant une courbette.

Je lui lance un regard de défi qui le fait sourire et je rentre dans ma chambre.

 _ **Voilà !**_

 _ **J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Le nouveau "statut" de Rose sera plutôt important dans l'histoire, vous vous en doutez ... Bien sûr le concept de "magie blanche pure" a été inventé. Je me suis toujours demandez comment Lily avait été capable de lancer un sort aussi puissant pour protéger Harry...( en dépit de son amour maternel inconditionnel ) alors je me suis crée ma propre réponse ! ;) N'hésitez pas à m'écrire une review, je laisse toujours des petits indices en plus dans mes réponses ;)  
**_

 _ **Les indices pour le prochain chapitre sont :**_

 _ **\- une danse**_

 _ **\- de l'alcool**_

 _ **\- un baiser**_

 _ **Bonne semaine !  
**_

 _ **SunPotion**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Salut les filles ! ( je pense pas avoir de lecteurs masculins, corrigez-moi si je me trompe). Je suis super contente de vous retrouver pour ce chapitre que j'affectionne particulièrement ! ;)**_

 _ **J'espère qu'il va vous plaire, j'ai publié plus tôt que d'habitude c'est pour me faire pardonner pour la dernière fois.**_

 _ **Bonne Lecture !**_

 **Chapitre 8 : Une histoire de devoir de métamorphose**

 **POV: Rose**

Je passe le samedi à rédiger mon devoir de métamorphose. Je n'en suis qu'au second paragraphe de mon développement quand Alice entre dans ma chambre, déjà habillée d'une robe bleu clair qui fait ressortir la couleur de ses yeux. Elle a retenu ses cheveux en une longue tresse blonde qui descend jusqu'à sa poitrine.

\- Tu n'es pas encore prête ? demande-t-elle étonnée. La moitié des invités sont déjà arrivés.

Je n'ai rien entendu pourtant, je me souviens alors que j'ai jeté un Sonorus pour éviter d'être dérangée.

\- Aller dépêche-toi de t'habiller.

Je m'exécute immédiatement, je sors ma tenue préparée pour l'occasion. C'est une simple robe noire, cintrée à la taille et qui tombe juste au-dessus de mes genoux. J'enfile un collier de pierres rouges et des escarpins noirs vernis.

\- Simple, mais classe, commente Alice en souriant.

A cet instant Sarah entre dans ma chambre l'air apeurée.

\- Oh bon sang ! s'écrie-t-elle en se regardant dans le miroir. Je suis bien, comme ça ?

Je la considère alors de haut en bas. Elle porte une robe tube rose moulante qui met en valeur ses formes et ses longs cheveux bruns bouclés sont relâchés sur ses épaules.

\- Tu es parfaite, je lui assure.

\- Parfaite pour une Escort girl oui ! ajoute Alice avec un rictus mauvais mais Sarah ne relève pas.

\- Tant mieux parce que je viens de voir ton frère entrer dans le salon, je ne savais qu'il était invité !

Elle détaille ma tenue et s'écrie alors :

\- Par Merlin, Rose on dirait que tu te rends à l'enterrement de toute ta famille là ! Les couleurs tu connais ou tu vis en noir et blanc ?

Cette fois c'est Albus qui fait son entrée. Il parcourt ma chambre du regard et finis par demander :

\- Vous n'auriez pas vu ma chère et tendre ?

\- Margaret ? Euh … je crois qu'elle est toujours en train de se préparer, répond ma meilleure amie.

Le regard de mon cousin s'arrête sur la tenue Sarah, il l'a dévisage et déclare d'une voix ferme.

\- Si tu étais ma cousine ou ma sœur, je ne te laisserais pas sortir dans cette tenue.

Il se retourne vers moi et sourit.

\- C'est beaucoup mieux !

Finalement Alice le chasse en lui expliquant qu'elle n'en a pas terminé avec moi. Elle me fait m'assoir sur mon lit et entreprend le lissage de mes cheveux tandis que Sarah consent à me maquiller. Je ne me sens pas très à l'aise d'être ainsi pouponnée mais je me laisse tout de même faire. Au bout de quelques minutes, le tour est joué. Je suis impressionnée par la vitesse à laquelle Alice à réussit à dompter mes cheveux. Je me regarde dans le miroir et je me trouve plutôt jolie.

\- Enfaite t'es une fausse rousse ! s'exclame Sarah.

\- Pardon ?

\- Tes cheveux sont peut-être roux mais ils virent carrément au brun, regarde ces mèches là, dit-elle en touchant mes cheveux.

Je ne peux qu'approuver, étant petite mes cheveux était d'un roux caractéristique des Weasley mais c'est vrai que plus je grandis, plus ils s'assombrissent.

\- Tu ressembles à ta mère, ajoute Alice d'un ton rêveur.

\- Merci, soufflai-je.

Finalement nous sortons de ma chambre pour arriver dans le salon qui a été transformé en salle des fêtes. Tous les sièges ont été poussés d'un côté, plus loin, nos deux bureaux ont disparu au profit d'un minibar tenu par Louis qui s'amuse à faire toute sorte de mélanges colorés. Un billard est placé au milieu de la salle et une musique entraînante qui semble sortir de nulle part résonne dans la salle. Je suis impressionnée par le nombre de personnes déjà présentes. Les conversations vont de bon train et parfois des rires fusent. Je suis totalement désorientée. Je sais pas quoi faire, par où commencer. Dans ce genre de moment, on a tous un réflexe de défense: chercher un proche dans la foule. Je pense d'abord à mon frère, Sarah dit l'avoir vu rentrer donc il doit être là. Je lève la tête à sa recherche mais mon regard s'arrête sur deux yeux gris orages qui me fixent. Scorpius est là, debout habillé d'un élégant pantalon noir et d'une chemise blanche. « Simple mais classe » je pense en souriant. Je le vois s'approcher et je me sens rougir. Oh non Rose ce n'est pas le moment de flancher ma vieille. Je suis incapable de bouger, j'ai l'impression que son regard m'empêche d'esquisser tout mouvement. Lorsqu'il arrive enfin à ma hauteur, il se penche vers moi et instinctivement ma respiration se bloque.

\- Accepteriez-vous cette dance, Princesse ? demande Scorpius un sourire ravageur sur les lèvres.

Incapable de prononcer une parole, j'accepte d'un simple hochement de tête. Il me prend la main et m'entraîne vers la piste de dance. Il pose ses mains sur mes hanches et j'enroule mes bras autour de son cou. Je me rappelle de respirer et je lève la tête pour croiser son regard. Je suis comme ensorcelée, je ne vois plus personne autour de nous, je n'entends plus la musique, je me laisse bercer par ses pas sans rompre le contact visuel.

\- Tu vois que tout se passe bien, dit-il d'une voix douce, personne n'est allé nous dénoncer à McGonagall.

\- La soirée n'est pas encore terminée, je réponds.

Il me sourit et se rapproche de moi, si bien que je sens le souffle de sa respiration dans mon cou et que son parfum m'envahit.

\- Tu te rappelles du nouvel an, l'an passé ? me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

\- Oui, je réponds en déglutinant un peu mal à l'aise.

Les souvenirs m'envahissent et pendant un moment j'ai l'impression de retourner en arrière. Je retrouve l'odeur des mets français, la sensation de sa main de la mienne et surtout de ses lèvres dans mon cou. J'en ai les larmes aux yeux. J'aurais dû tout arrêter ce jour-là avec Nicholas, j'aurais dû me rendre compte de mes sentiments pour Scorpius, j'aurais dû me laisser aller dans ses bras. Mais ce n'était qu'une simple fête arrosée et je l'aurais peut-être regretté.

\- Maintenant qu'on danse, j'ai l'impression que rien n'a changé, ajoute-t-il à mon oreille.

J'ai envie de répondre qu'au contraire tout a changé parce que je ne suis plus avec Nicholas et que je sais enfin que je suis amoureuse de lui et que je n'arrêterai jamais de l'aimer mais je sais comment il va réagir. La vérité c'est que Scorpius ne m'a jamais vu autrement que comme une amie, sauf lorsqu'il a trop bu. C'est simplement que dans son esprit la barrière entre ses deux statut se confond presque, mais il ne se rend pas compte que chaque fois qu'il fait un pas de plus vers moi, mon cœur rate un battement et qu'après lorsqu'il éloigne, il se brise. Et chaque faux espoir me donne la nausée.

\- Rose, ne change pas s'il te plaît, me dit-il presque en suppliant.

Je desserre un peu mon étreinte pour croiser son regard.

\- Je n'ai pas changé et je ne changerai jamais, je réponds en lui souriant.

Il dépose un doux baiser sur ma joue et je frissonne au contact de ses lèvres. Bon sang ! Il va réussir à me tuer.

Finalement la musique s'arrête et je redescends sur Terre, le moment de la désillusion commence. Nous nous séparons et il m'adresse un sourire avant de partir vers William Nott, le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard, qui lui intime d'approcher d'un geste de la main. Je le regarde s'éloigner puis je me dirige vers le bar. Louis est toujours debout derrière, il prend son rôle à cœur et fait disparaître de sa baguette les bouteilles vides. Je m'assois au comptoir et je suis ravie de voir que je suis la seule. Deux sièges sont vides à mes côtés.

\- Tiens qu'est-ce-que je te sers, Rosie ? demande-t-il en m'apercevant.

\- Euh je ne sais pas …

\- Boisson sorcière ou Moldue ?

\- Comme tu veux ! Je m'entends lui dire.

\- Alors je te fais un petit mélange. Whisky pur feu-coca, c'est une tuerie ! S'exclame-t-il en me tendant la boisson.

Je goûte et je ne peux qu'approuver, le mélange est plutôt bon. Je sirote tranquillement mon verre aux reflets caramel.

\- Louis, quatre shoots de vodka, s'il te plaît, demande la voix de Scorpius.

Mon cousin s'exécute et les lui tend sur un petit plateau, le Serpentard repart sans me voir. Il va s'assoir sur le canapé et donne en souriant un des verres à une jeune fille assise à côté de lui. Je manque de m'étouffer quand je remarque de ladite jeune fille est Violette. J'ai à peine le temps d'encaisser la nouvelle que Jeffrey se présente devant moi.

\- Salut Rose, tu es magnifique, s'écrie le Serdaigle.

\- Merci, je réponds m'efforçant d'oublier ce que je viens d'apercevoir.

Il s'assoit sur le tabouret à mes côtés et nous commençons à discuter de tout et de rien. Jeffrey est quelqu'un d'admirable et de très intelligent. C'est toujours passionnant de discuter avec lui et rapidement nous nous lançons dans un débat sur le statut et le droit des Gobelins. Bon ça peut paraître rasoir dit comme ça, mais je vous assure que c'est intéressant. Cependant je guette toujours d'un coin de l'œil les agissements de Scorpius qui rit toujours avec Violette, une main posée sur sa cuisse. C'est pas vrai, c'est un cauchemar… Mais pourquoi est-ce que je me torture pour rien, Scorpius fait ce qu'il veut après tout. J'ai soudain envie d'un autre verre mais lorsque je me retourne vers Louis, celui-ci a déserté son poste. Je me retourne vers la piste de dance et je le vois avec Alice. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire bêtement. Au moins, il y en a pour qui tout va bien. Mais j'ai vraiment envie de ce verre alors je commence à détailler les bouteilles présentes sur le bar.

\- Tu veux boire quelque chose ? demande Jeffrey.

\- Euh, oui, je veux bien, dis-je en faisant mon plus beau sourire.

Il passe derrière le bar, sort deux verre et verse un liquide bleu pailleté dedans puis nous trinquons. Mes lèvres ont à peine effleuré le liquide que je me sens déjà euphorique. Il ne peut s'agir que d'un alcool sorcier. Jeffrey retourne s'assoir à côté de moi puis nous discutons de Quidditch. J'en suis à mon troisième verre quand je me rends compte que je suis en train de rire comme une bécasse. Mais Jeffrey est dans le même état alors je ne m'en soucie guère jusqu'à ce qu'une main se saisisse de mon bras. Je me retourne pour faire face à Albus qui me juge d'un regard sévère.

\- C'est bon là, Rose tu arrêtes !

\- Je te remercie de te préoccuper mais je vais bien, je t'assure !

Jeffrey suit notre conversation, silencieux.

\- Je vais demander à Alice d'aller te coucher, dit-il en essayant de me faire descendre de mon siège.

Je ne comprends vraiment par pourquoi il fait tout ce cirque parce que je suis moins bourrée que la plupart des invités encore présent dans la salle.

\- Lâche-moi Al' ! Je suis grande, je connais mes limites et j'ai besoin de personne pour aller me coucher !

\- Très bien, tu l'auras voulu !

Il s'éloigne et je ne comprends pas ce qu'il compte faire jusqu'à ce qu'il se penche vers Scorpius pour lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille. Celui-ci lève la tête vers moi et son regard s'accroche au mien. Je lève les yeux et soupire.

\- Ça y est, la cavalerie arrive !

Jeffrey semble ne pas comprendre en voyant mon meilleur ami s'avancer vers nous.

\- Y a problème ? demande-t-il

\- Non aucun, sauf Al' et Scorpius qui veulent jouer aux grands-frères protecteurs, je réponds en riant.

Jeffrey éclate de rire à son tour, si bien que je suis à moitié pliée de rire sur mon tabouret quand Scorpius arrive.

\- Tout va bien Rosie ? demande le blond.

\- Bien sûr ! Je passe une super soirée et toi avec Violette ? Je demande faussement intéressée.

\- Ça va … se contente-t-il de répondre le visage impassible

\- Il faut qu'on parle en privé ! Tu nous excuses Jeffrey, ajoute-t-il en saisissant de mon bras.

J'essaye de lui résister mais il a bien trop de force, sa main me serre si fort que je grimace et il m'entraine dans ma chambre. Il ferme la porte et me lâche enfin.

\- A quoi ça rime tout ça ? demande-t-il d'un ton sévère.

\- Tout ça quoi Scorpius ? Tu ne crois pas que tu exagères un peu ! Je n'étais pas en train de danser comme une stripteaseuse et je ne montrais pas ma petite culotte que je sache ! Alors laisse-moi tranquille ! Et quand bien même ce serait le cas, je suis assez grande pour être consciente de ce que je fais !

\- Ce n'est pas ton style, tout ça, dit-il plus doucement.

\- Oh… c'est ça… je comprends mieux tes paroles ! «Rose ne change pas s'il te plaît ! », dis-je en l'imitant grossièrement. Mais c'est le Goulag ici ou quoi ?

\- Le quoi ?

\- Laisse tomber, truc Moldu, je murmure. J'y retourne, je te souhaite de conclure avec Violette !

Il m'attrape par le bras si violemment que je n'ai pas le temps de dire « Merlin » que je me retrouve contre le mur, ses bras encadrant mon visage, m'empêchant de sortir.

\- Tu vois, dit-il tout bas, ce qui m'inquiète là maintenant, c'est que je pourrais faire n'importe quoi avec toi que tu n'aurais pas la force de me repousser.

Je me retiens de lui demander de préciser « n'importe quoi » mais je m'abstiens en remarquant ses yeux gris nettement plus foncés que d'habitude. Il a raison, il pourrait faire « n'importe quoi » que je ne résisterais pas mais ce n'est pas pour la raison qu'il imagine.

\- Tu t'adresses à la mauvaise personne, je murmure, va voir du côté de Violette.

\- Arrête avec Violette ! s'écrie-t-il en écrasant son poing contre le mur.

Je m'attends à voir la cloison s'effondrer mais les murs de ma chambre restent bien stables.

\- Tu ne comprends pas que je fais tout ça pour toi ? La faire boire et tout ça… je veux juste t'aider, pour que tu ais ta revanche !

\- Attend t'es en train de me dire que tu fais ça pour qu'elle ne soit pas en état de faire son devoir de métamorphose et pour que j'ai une meilleure note qu'elle ?!

\- Enfin tu comprends …

\- C'est vrai que sans ça je suis incapable de la dépasser, pas vrai ? Je m'exclame d'un ton mauvais.

\- Mais non, ce n'est pas ça … dit-il en soupirant. Rose, je voulais juste t'aider.

\- Bah, c'est gentil mais je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide, et j'ai encore assez de force pour te repousser.

Je lui prouve en posant mes mains contre son torse et en le poussant pour me défaire de son emprise mais il ne bouge pas. J'y mets pourtant toute ma force mais il reste figé. J'émets un grognement de frustration et je lève la tête pour apercevoir son éternel sourire arrogant et fier.

\- Malefoy, laisse-moi passer ! Je m'écrie haineuse.

\- Comment tu voudras, dit-il en s'éloignant toujours souriant.

Je sors de ma chambre avec rage en claquant la porte derrière moi. Encore une fois, il a gagné. Je passe devant Albus lui jetant un regard assassin et je retourne sur ma chaise.

\- Ça va ? demande Jeffrey qui m'a attendu.

\- Oui, c'est juste que …

Je me retourne pour voir Scorpius sortir de ma chambre à son tour et se diriger une fois de plus vers Violette qui l'attend tout sourire. Il a raison de la rejoindre, après tout pourquoi gâcher tous ses « efforts ».

\- Ça te dit de sortir d'ici ? Je demande à mon voisin.

Il approuve d'un signe de tête et discrètement nous quittons l'appartement. On traîne dans les couloirs malgré l'heure tardive et d'un commun accord nous sortons dans le parc par un passage secret qu'Albus m'a montré en deuxième année. Lorsque mes pieds touchent l'herbe humide et que le vent me fouette le visage, je commence à comprendre que c'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée de sortir. Jeffrey pose gentiment sa veste sur mes épaules et je le remercie d'un sourire. Nous marchons en silence jusqu'au lac et nous nous asseyons sur les galets observant les étoiles se refléter dans l'eau. Vient le moment des confidences. Vous savez c'est ce moment après une soirée où – que vous ayez bu ou pas – l'euphorie disparaît et où vous vous sentez si mélancolique – sans raison– que vous êtes capable de raconter votre vie privée à n'importe qui, même à votre pire ennemi. Voilà pourquoi je me suis mise à déblatérer sur ma capacité à pratiquer la magie blanche pure. Je ne sais même pas comment s'est arrivé. Je me suis retrouvée à lui confier que ça me faisait peur et que j'aurais préféré ne rien savoir. Jeffrey m'écoute un moment puis déclare :

\- Je peux t'aider, je peux faire des recherches sur le sujet pour te rassurer.

\- Merci, je souffle dans la nuit.

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas, dit-il après un long silence. Tu es vraiment quelqu'un de bien Rose Weasley, s'il te plaît ne change pas.

Ce sont les mots de trop … Mon cœur se serre ne repensant à ce que Scorpius m'a dit. Je savais que cette soirée tournerait mal et je me demande ce qui se passera demain. Comment je vais réagir devant lui. Est-ce-que je lui en veux ? Je ne sais plus. Je suis perdue, j'aimerais rester ici, mon regard perdu dans le lac. Je me retourne vers mon voisin qui me sourit, ses yeux bleus reflètent une gentillesse que je retrouve souvent chez Nick et là – sans doute à cause l'alcool – je me retrouve à embrasser Jeffrey. Il paraît un peu surpris mais il se laisse faire. Une petite voix me dit que je fais une connerie et me rappelle que l'homme que j'aime c'est Scorpius mais je ne l'écoute pas. Je n'ai plus envie de l'écouter.

 _ **S'il vous plaît ne sortez pas le couteau, du moins pas toute suite. Je vous en supplie ! J'attends vos réactions positives ou négatives.**_

 _ **Les indices pour la semaine prochaine :**_

 _ **\- une mise au point**_

 _ **\- un match de Quidditch**_

 _ **\- un projet**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Salut tout le monde ! Je poste donc ce nouveau chapitre. Il est plutôt court et rétablit un peu "les choses", parce que je veux pas dire mais c'était un peu le bordel dans le dernier chapitre ! D'ailleurs c'est juste moi ou vous m'avez boudé question reviews ? XD**_

 _ **Bonne Lecture !**_

 **Chapitre 9 : Je deviens infirmière officielle de Scorpius Malefoy**

 **POV: Rose**

Je me réveille le dos en compote, j'ouvre difficilement les yeux et je comprends immédiatement pourquoi. Je me suis endormie sur les galets face au lac noir. Je me retourne et remarque que Jeffrey dort à mes côtés. Il pousse un profond soupir, signe qu'il s'éveille puis il ouvre les yeux. Nous nous dévisageons un moment et la soirée de la veille nous revient rapidement en mémoire.

\- Merde ! s'écrie-t-il en se relevant d'un seul coup.

Je décide à mon tour de me relever en silence, trop honteuse pour dire quoi que ce soit.

\- Je suis désolé, murmure-t-il.

\- Non, c'est rien, moi aussi je suis un peu … mal à l'aise, j'avoue.

\- Mais, il ne s'est rien passé, n'est-ce-pas ? Je veux dire à part le baiser…

\- Non, bien sûr ! Je m'exclame.

\- Je suis rassuré, dit-il. Le truc c'est que je t'aime bien Rose mais en tant qu'amie tu vois, après tout on se connaît pas tant que ça.

\- Exact ! J'approuve rassurée également.

Je suis heureuse que Jeffrey n'ait pas pris ce baiser au sérieux. Nous étions tous les deux un peu saoul et puis je me sens un peu coupable, c'est moi qui ai fait le premier pas mais ça n'a plus d'importance.

\- On devrait rentrer, dit-il en faisant rouler un galet du pied.

Je hoche la tête et commence à marcher vers le château. C'est déjà le matin mais le soleil est couvert par une couche de nuages et un brouillard dissimule l'horizon. En silence nous rejoignons le hall et nous nous séparons en nous adressant un dernier signe de la main. Je monte les escaliers épuisée jusqu'à l'appartement de préfet. J'arrive devant le tableau et le vieux m'observe d'un regard rieur.

\- « Walk of shame » dit-il en souriant.

Je soupire et lance le mot de passe, la porte s'ouvre sur le salon parfaitement rangé. Il n'y a plus aucune trace de la fête d'hier. Pendant un moment je me demande si je n'ai pas rêvé tout ce qui s'est passé mais le regard dur de Scorpius m'assure que non. Il est assis sur un fauteuil, un verre de whisky à moitié entamé dans la main.

\- Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée, l'alcool dès le matin ? Tu n'as pas peur de tomber de ton balai cet après-midi ?

Il ne répond pas et continue de m'observer.

\- Ecoute, je suis désolée pour hier. Je ne voulais pas m'énerver contre toi, mais ça me gonfle de vous voir me materner comme si j'avais dix ans.

Toujours aucune réponse.

\- Je vois que tu n'as visiblement pas envie d'en parler. Mais sache que c'est toi l'enfant là ! Je m'exclame. J'ai pris sur moi pour m'excuser tu pourrais au moins avoir la décence de me répondre.

Il reste silencieux sont regard toujours plongé dans le mien

\- Parfait ! Je vais prendre une douche ! Je peux entrer dans la salle de bain sans risquer de tomber sur Violette ? Je demande d'un air mauvais

\- Elle est partie, il y a quelques minutes, répondit-il d'un ton froid.

\- Génial, je vois que tu as retrouvé l'usage de ta langue, je persifle avant de m'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Une fois seule dans la petite pièce d'eau, je m'effondre contre la porte. Violette a donc bien passé la nuit ici. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi ça m'étonne. Scorpius est comme ça, c'est son côté Serpentard et je ne peux pas lui en vouloir.

Après avoir pris une douche et m'être habillée, je m'étale sur mon lit. Je suis épuisée et ma tête me fait mal. Je prends une aspirine – médicament Moldu qui reste pour moi le plus efficace contre la migraine – et je m'endors sur mon lit. Quand je me réveille c'est l'heure du déjeuner mais je ne descends pas. Je n'ai pas faim et il faut absolument que je termine mon devoir de métamorphose. Alors que je rédige ma conclusion je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander où en est Violette. Est-ce qu'elle a terminé ou bien même pas commencé ? Ses pensées me conduisent directement à Scorpius, je revois son regard gris métal sur moi. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de frissonner. Ses yeux peuvent me mettre tellement mal à l'aise, parfois. Une fois mon devoir terminé, je le relis attentivement pour desceller les fautes d'orthographes même si j'utilise une plume spéciale de chez « Farces et attrapes » que mon oncle nous offre chaque noël. D'un point de vu objectif mon devoir est complet, j'ai expliqué toutes les caractéristiques d'un monde parallèle et mon développement répond bien à ma problématique : En quoi la création d'un monde parallèle est-il un procédé compliqué et dangereux pour les sorciers ?

Je glisse alors mon parchemin dans mon sac de cours et je sors de ma chambre. Scorpius n'est pas là, il a dû quitter l'appartement une heure avant pour se préparer pour le match. Je me penche à la fenêtre qui donne sur le terrain de Quidditch et je vois une troupe d'élèves qui se dirige vers les tribunes. Le ciel est toujours couvert, il semblerait qu'un orage approche. J'enfile ma cape posée sur le porte-manteau et je m'apprête à sortir quand je pense à prendre mon écharpe. Je fais un pas vers ma chambre quand je vois celle de Scorpius posée sur le fauteuil. J'hésite pendant une demie seconde puis je noue l'écharpe vert et argent autour de mon cou.

Les couloirs sont vides, tous sont déjà partit pour le terrain de Quidditch, je me mets à courir, espérant qu'il me reste une place en arrivant. Soudain à la croisée d'un couloir, je heurte un élève que je n'avais pas vu.

\- Désolée, je bafouille

Je lève les yeux pour voir de qui il s'agit et le visage de Jeffrey m'apparaît. Décidément je ne fais que m'humilier devant lui.

\- C'est rien, dit-il en souriant, tu ne t'es pas fait mal ?

\- Euh… non, je murmure.

\- Tu vas au match ?

\- Oui, je suis un peu en retard.

\- Moi aussi, tu peux venir dans la tribune des Serdaigle avec moi. Ça m'étonnerait que tes camarades de Gryffondor t'acceptent avec ça autour du cou ! déclare-t-il.

\- C'est vrai, dis-je en souriant. Je n'y avais même pas pensé.

Ainsi nous faisons le reste du chemin ensemble jusqu'au terrain puis nous montons dans la tribune bleu et bronze. Nous réussissons à nous trouver une place tout en haut si bien que nous pouvons apercevoir tout le terrain d'un seul coup d'œil. Le vent fouette les drapeaux des quatre maisons, McGonagall frappe des mains pour donner le départ, Madame Bibine, toujours professeur de Quidditch siffle et les joueurs s'élèvent dans les airs. Je prends quelques minutes à trouver Scorpius et lorsque je reconnais ses cheveux blonds, je ne le lâche plus des yeux. Il fait des tours de terrain, attendant que le vif d'or se montre. Pendant ce temps, les Serpentards prennent de l'avance. Les poursuiveurs vert et argent sont plutôt doués, William Nott, le capitaine est de loin le plus doué. Une demi-heure passe et le score est de 110-60 en défaveur des Poufsouffles.

\- Il semblerait que les Serpents soient bien partis pour gagner ! s'écrie la voix de Marcus Corner, un septième année à Serdaigle chargé de commenter le match.

\- Savez-vous que les Poufsouffles n'ont pas gagné contre les Serpentards depuis bientôt 12 ans, certains s'accordent à dire que c'est en raison de …

\- Corner, concentrez-vous sur le match ! Le coupe la voix de Mr Blanchard

\- Oui, bien sûr Professeur… Serpentard marque dix points supplémentaires… 120-60

Le score continue d'augmenter jusqu'à atteindre 170-80, à ce moment je vois l'attention de Scorpius se dévier. Il se met à accélérer et traverse le terrain de part en part évitant les cognards et les joueurs par la même occasion. L'attrapeur de Poufsouffle se lance derrière lui, Scorpius descend en piqué vers le bas et lorsqu'il n'est plus qu'à deux mètres sur sol il abandonne son balai et saute pour atterrir sur le sable. Je retiens un moment ma respiration, puis je le vois se lever et brandir le vif d'or au-dessus de sa tête. Des cris de joie se font entendre et je me surprends moi-même à hurler en riant. La tribune des Serpentards et des Serdaigles applaudissent le sourire aux lèvres. Tandis que les deux maisons restantes peinent à frapper des mains. Le match terminé, les joueurs sortent du terrain et les élèves commencent à redescendre. Tout le monde se dirige vers le château, je m'arrête devant les vestiaires et explique doucement à Jeffrey:

\- J'attends Scorpius, il va sortir d'une minute à l'autre.

\- D'accord, dit-il, félicite-le pour moi.

Il s'éloigne avec ses camarades et j'attends seule le retour de mon meilleur ami.

Une file d'élèves passe devant moi, discutant du match qui vient de se dérouler. Les minutes passent et tous les élèves ont rejoint le château. On n'entend plus que le bruit de vents dans les branches des arbres. Je ressers ma cape contre moi pour empêcher le froid de s'y engouffrer. Quelques joueurs sortent des vestiaires mais Scorpius se laisse toujours désirer. Je commence à croire qu'il est passé sans que je l'aperçoive quand sa voix se fait entendre dans le vestiaire. Il sort accompagné de Nott avec qui il parle avec entrain. Lorsqu'ils se rendent compte de ma présence, tous deux se stoppent net.

\- Bon, je te laisse, encore bravo Scor' ! C'était du bon boulot !

Le capitaine s'éloigne tandis que nous restons face à face interdits. Ses cheveux blonds sont encore mouillés par la douche qu'il vient de prendre. Ce qui lui donne un air de chat ébouriffé.

\- Scor' ? Je finis par demander en souriant.

\- C'est vrai que ce n'est pas terrible comme surnom, convint-il un sourire aux lèvres.

Finalement peut-être qu'il ne m'en veut pas. Je cherche quelque chose à dire mais Scorpius déclare en désignant son écharpe :

\- Je comprends pourquoi je ne t'ai pas vu à la tribune des Gryffondors !

L'idée qu'il ait pu me chercher parmi les élèves me rend soudainement heureuse.

\- J'étais en retard et je ne retrouvais plus la mienne, mentis-je. Félicitation pour tout à l'heure, c'était impressionnant, tu ne t'es pas fait mal ?

\- Non, c'est bon, je suis résistant.

Il balance son sac sur son épaule gauche et nous marchons en silence jusqu'au château. Dans les couloirs nous croisons le professeur Blanchard en pleine discussion avec un portrait. Son visage s'illumine lorsqu'il nous voit.

\- Ah tiens ! Weasley, Malefoy. Ça tombe bien, je voulais vous féliciter Scorpius pour votre … « prestation ». Sinon le Professeur McGonagall m'a demandé de vous dire qu'elle souhaiterait vous toucher deux mots à tous les deux.

\- A propos de quoi ? je demande en tripotant nerveusement le bas de ma cape.

\- Euh… je ne sais plus très bien, je discutais avec Mr Binns alors … il me semble que des élèves se seraient plaints … oh ah oui ! Il y a aussi une histoire de fête. Je ne me rappelle plus vraiment le lien entre les deux. Enfin bref ! Vous verrez là-bas.

Il s'éloigne tandis que j'essaye de reprendre en main ma respiration. Scorpius et moi échangeons un regard inquiet et nous nous dirigeons vers le bureau de la directrice.

\- Rose, ne t'en fait pas, je prends toute la responsabilité, me souffle-t-il devant la statue. Tu n'auras qu'à dire que je t'ai forcée, que je te fais du chantage pour que tu acceptes et que …

\- Non ! Je m'exclame effrayée. Il est hors de question que je te laisse tout seul. Si jamais, dans le pire des cas, elle décidait de nous renvoyer, alors nous seront renvoyés tous les DEUX, compris ?

Il hoche la tête puis la statue se met à tourner toute seule, laissant apparaître quelques marches. Nous les montons et la porte du bureau s'ouvrit toute seule.

Le Professeur McGonagall est à son bureau et signe des documents. J'espère qu'il ne s'agit pas de notre renvoi. Qui donc a pu nous dénoncer ?

\- Bonjour, asseyez-vous, dit-elle sans quitter des yeux sa paperasse. Finalement elle pose son stylo, ôte ses lunettes pour nous fixer de ses yeux de chat.

\- J'ai reçu quelques plaintes d'élèves, dit-elle d'un ton las.

\- A quel propos ? Je demande d'une voix que je veux calme.

\- C'est la première fois que je reçois ce genre de plainte, dit-elle d'un ton pincé ignorant ma question. Il s'agit du devoir de métamorphose que je vous ai donné à faire pour mercredi. Quelques élèves de la classe sont venus se plaindre durant le week-end de la difficulté de ce que je vous ai demandé. J'ai donc réfléchit et j'ai décidé de le supprimer. Nous verrons cette notion tous ensemble en classe puisque vous avez autant de difficulté à faire des recherches sur ce sujet.

J'échange un regard étonné avec Scorpius. On ne se s'attendait surement pas à ça et je ne sais pas quoi répondre.

\- Merci, souffle Scorpius.

\- Eh bien de rien Mr Malefoy, répond durement la directrice.

\- Professeur ? Et pour ceux qui ont réussi à terminer leur devoir ? Je demande dégoutée par la vision de mon parchemin dans une poubelle.

\- Cela m'étonnerait que quiconque l'ait terminé, rétorque-t-elle en replaçant ses lunettes sur son nez.

\- C'est le cas de Rose, s'écrie Scorpius avant même que j'ai pu ouvrir la bouche.

J'ignore comment il sait ça mais il en paraît intimement persuadé.

La veille femme me considère à travers ses lunettes et instant elle parait impressionnée.

\- Eh bien Rose, si vous êtes sûre de vous, vous pouvez toujours me rendre votre devoir lundi, je le corrigerai rapidement.

-Très bien professeur.

Je m'apprête à me lever de ma chaise mais la directrice m'arrête d'un geste de la main.

\- Je n'ai pas fini, dit-elle. J'ai discuté avec le Professeur Longdubat l'autre jour et nous avons remarqué que le château manquait un peu de vie. C'est pourquoi nous avons eu l'idée d'organiser un bal d'hiver. La date est déjà fixée, il aura lieu une semaine avant le départ des vacances de Noël, ainsi même les élèves qui repartent chez eux durant les deux semaines de congés pourront y participer. Bien sûr le professeur Longdubat et moi sommes surchargés de travail, voilà pourquoi je vous confie l'organisation de cette soirée. Vous pouvez demander aux autres élèves toute l'aide qui vous est nécessaire. Pour cela, il serait bienvenu que vous restiez au château durant les vacances de la Toussaint. Je vous fournirai un budget pour l'achat des décorations ect … Mais vous pouvez aller fouiller dans la salle sur demande, je suis sûre que vous trouverez de quoi faire. Je compte sur vous. C'est tout, vous pouvez disposer.

Nous sortons du bureau de la directrice ahurit. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'osons prendre la parole. Je n'ai jamais organisé quoi que ce soit. Je ne suis vraiment pas douée pour ce genre de truc. Scorpius lui m'a déjà prouvé le contraire mais au vu de son expression, il n'a pas non plus l'air enchanté.

\- Pourquoi c'est nous qui nous y collons ? Rouspète-t-il. Elle ne pouvait pas afficher un papier dans les salles communes pour que ceux qui n'ont rien à faire s'inscrive ? Non, bien sûr, elle nous refile ça à nous !

\- Elle nous fait confiance, c'est pour ça.

\- Je m'en fout de sa confiance, je n'ai pas envie d'organiser ce stupide bal, encore moins de rester ici pour les vacances.

\- Je te remercie, ça fait plaisir de voir que tu aimes passer du temps en ma compagnie, je marmonne vexée.

\- C'est pas ça ! s'écrie-t-il en rentrant dans l'appartement. C'est juste que c'est triste comme endroit pour passer des vacances et mon père voulait prendre quelques jours de congés pour les passer avec moi.

\- Moi non plus ça ne m'enchante pas, dis-je en m'affalant sur un siège, mais on n'a pas le choix.

Scorpius bougonne encore quelques minutes puis nous décidons de réviser l'histoire de la magie. Nous venons à peine de commencer le chapitre sur la grande guerre. Celle à laquelle nos parents ont participé. J'avoue que ce sujet me passionne, j'ai dû mal à imaginer que ma mère, à mon âge est partie à la chasse aux Horcruxes avec mon père et oncle Harry. Ils étaient si jeunes et ils ont vu des proches mourir de la main de Mangemorts. Ce mot me glace le sang. Je jette un regard à Scorpius qui lit attentivement son cours. Je sais que lui au contraire déteste qu'on parle de cette guerre en cours d'Histoire et je le comprends. Même s'il n'a rien à se reprocher, il ne peut pas s'empêcher de se sentir mal pour tous ceux qui sont morts dans cette guerre.

\- Bon, j'en ai marre, dit-il en balançant son bouquin deux mètres plus loin, évitant de peu la cheminée. On sait tous ce qui s'est passé, je ne vois pas pourquoi on a besoin de nous l'enseigner. On sait tous qu'un fou a voulu prendre le pouvoir et semer la terreur en imposant son idée de la pureté du sang et toutes ces conneries.

\- Tu le sais parce que ton père t'en a parlé, dis-je doucement. Mais certains parents n'ont pas évoqué ce sujet avec leur enfant et les nés-moldus non plus ne savent pas ce qui s'est passé. Je suis sûre que nous-mêmes on ignore des détails qui ont leur importance. Je pense que c'est essentiel de connaître cette partie de l'Histoire, surtout quand elle est si proche de nous, pour éviter que cela se reproduise tout simplement.

Scorpius m'observe silencieux, à court d'arguments.

\- Je vais me coucher, marmonne-t-il toujours pas convaincu.

Il se lève, je le suis et tente de l'arrêter en lui prenant le bras. Il grimace quand ma main touche son bras droit. Je le regarde d'un air sévère et je déclare :

\- Enlève ta chemise !

Son visage passe de l'étonnement à l'amusement. Il se met à rire alors que je demeure sérieuse.

\- Ce serait un plaisir, mais ça m'étonnerait que tu résistes à la vue de mon torse et je n'ai pas la force de te porter jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

\- Tu vas l'enlever cette chemise ou je te l'arrache de force, Malefoy !

\- Je suis tout à toi, réplique-t-il en ouvrant les bras.

Quel goujat, il veut vraiment jouer à ça ? J'ignore le rouge qui me monte aux joues, je m'avance vers lui et commence à déboutonner sa chemise. Mes mains tremblent légèrement rendant la tache bien plus difficile que je ne le pensais, si bien qu'au bout d'un moment, trop énervée, je tire sur le tissu d'un seul coup pour faire sauter tous les boutons. Tant pis pour la chemise.

\- Mais c'est que t'es violente toi ! s'exclame Scorpius en riant. J'aime bien ça !

\- Tais-toi ! Je lui ordonne la tête baissée pour ne pas croiser son regard.

Finalement je fais glisser sa chemise à terre. J'évite à tout prix de regarder son torse – parce qu'il a raison, je ne résisterais pas – et je découvre son bras droit couvert de bleus qui s'étendent de son épaule à son coude. Je retiens un hoquet de surprise.

\- C'est pas joli à voir, commente Scorpius toujours en souriant.

\- Scorpius, ce n'est pas drôle ! Je savais que tu t'étais fait mal en tombant. Tu peux bouger le bras ?

\- Bien sûr ! S'exclame-t-il.

Il lève le bras – non sans grimacer – puis l'abaisse. Je regarde sa blessure, impuissante. Son épaule à l'air enflée.

\- Ton muscle a dû prendre un coup. Le mieux serait un massage, mais au vu de tes nombreux bleus…

Je me lève pour me rendre dans ma chambre. Je récupère deux crèmes dans ma table de nuit et je reviens vers le salon.

\- Je vais t'appliquer cette crème contre tes hématomes, elle est super efficace, dans deux jours tu n'auras plus rien, puis il faudra te masser avec celle-ci, pour la douleur musculaire.

Scorpius se contente de hocher la tête et j'entreprends donc de lui appliquer la fameuse crème. C'est un mélange verdâtre qui - aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître - n'a aucune odeur. C'est un remède sorcier que l'on trouve partout chez les apothicaires. Je finis de lui étaler le mélange puis je l'envoie se coucher.

\- Merci Rosie ! dit-il en souriant. Je te désigne infirmière officielle de Scorpius Malefoy !

\- Quelle titre ! Je m'exclame avec ironie.

Il sourit, m'embrasse sur le front et rentre dans sa chambre. Je range mes affaires puis je décide d'aller me coucher. Je m'endors en pensant que je vais passer toutes mes vacances avec Scorpius et ce pour mon plus grand bonheur !

 _ **Et voilà ! Le prochain chapitre sera mercredi prochain ( ne remerciez pas ) ;). J'ai fait ce choix pour que vendredi prochain le chapitre corresponde aux vacances de la Toussaint. Comme ça vous verrez "en direct" comment Scorpius et Rose passent leur semaines de vacances !**_

 _ **Voici donc les indices pour mercredi :**_

 _ **\- Un nouveau professeur de métamorphose**_

 _ **\- Une rivale tenace**_

 _ **\- Des plumes volantes**_

 _ **J'attends avec impatience vos reviews et si vous avez des idées pour le prochain chapitre !**_

 _ **Bon week-end, bonnes vacances (pour ceux qui en bénéficient) et MERCI ( je le dis jamais assez)**_

 _ **SunPotion**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Salut tout le monde !**_

 _ **Je vous avais promis un chapitre aujourd'hui, le voici ! Il est un peu plus long que d'habitude, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire ! ;)**_

 _ **Comme d'habitude ce week-end, plus précisément vendredi je publierai le chapitre 11.**_

 _ **Merci aux nouveaux followers ! ;)**_

 _ju2046 : Merci pour ta review, je suis super contente que l'histoire te plaise! J'espère que tu vas apprécier la suite ! ;)_

 **Chapitre 10 : Je m'improvise professeur de métamorphose**

 **POV:Rose**

Le début de semaine s'écoule tranquillement, les élèves sont impatients de profiter de la sortie à Pré-au-lard prévue le samedi. J'ai rendu mon devoir lundi à McGonagall et j'attends impatiemment qu'elle me le rende corrigé. Ce qu'elle fait deux jours plus tard. Le cours commence, elle entre dans la classe et s'assois sur la chaise en face de son bureau.

\- Bonjour, à tous ! déclare-t-elle. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que pour aujourd'hui vous étiez censé me rendre un devoir sur les mondes parallèles que j'ai fini par annuler en raison de la difficulté de cet exercice. Mon intention est donc de vous fournir un cours sur ce sujet et de récupérer ensuite vos notes pour vérifier que je ne parle pas pour rien. Les mondes parallèles est un sujet qui n'est pas tombé au ASEPIC depuis longtemps, trop longtemps. Cela ne m'étonnerait pas qu'un certain nombre de questions soient axées sur ce domaine de la métamorphose. J'avais tout de même donné la possibilité aux élèves de me rendre leur devoir lundi – s'ils l'avaient terminé. Je n'en ai récupéré qu'un, dit-elle en levant mon parchemin. Celui de Miss Granger.

Ah oui ! Il faut savoir que le professeur McGonagall a pris l'habitude de m'appeler par le nom de jeune fille de ma mère. Il y avait une raison à ça. Notre classe de métamorphose compte deux Weasley. Louis, mon cousin et moi-même. Et nous avons vite remarqué à quel point c'est désagréable et pas pratique. Si bien que McGonagall a proposé de me nommer Granger – uniquement durant les cours. J'ai toute suite accepté et le nom est resté, mais uniquement dans cette classe.

Elle se lève, contourne son bureau et se dirige vers moi.

\- Je suis très impressionnée, vous avez vraiment réussi à expliquer de façon claire les caractéristiques de ces mondes et le sujet est très bien traité. Optimal, annonce-t-elle en esquissant un sourire.

Je me retiens pour ne pas hurler de joie. Je l'ai eu ! J'ai eu l'Optimal que je désirais tant, même si je suis la seule à avoir donné ce devoir et que je n'ai pas la possibilité de comparer avec cette maudite Violette. J'aime penser qu'elle n'a pas réussi à terminer son devoir, ce qui est – pour moi – une victoire écrasante.

\- Félicitation ! Comme vous êtes la seule à m'avoir rendu ce devoir et vous maitrisez très bien ce sujet, je vous propose de venir ici, au tableau et de partager vos connaissances avec le reste des élèves.

Je reste un moment figée, silencieuse tandis que tous les regards se tournent vers moi. Finalement je me décide à me lever et je rejoins le professeur sur l'estrade, mon devoir à la main.

\- Professeur, je n'ai pas bien compris, vous voulez que je lise mon devoir ? Je demande à voix basse.

\- Non, je veux que vous fassiez cours Miss Granger. Je veux que vous preniez ma place et que vous parliez tandis que vos camarades prennent des notes, répond-elle.

\- Je…

\- Ayez confiance en vous !

Elle descend de l'estrade, se transforme rapidement en chat et vint se placer au milieu de l'allée centrale. Son regard me fixe, je déglutis mal à l'aise.

\- Euh… et bien commençons. Est-ce-que quelqu'un a une idée de ce qu'est un monde parallèle ?

Plusieurs mains se lèvent, la plupart sont des élèves de Serdaigle, mais je vois au dernier rang celle de Scorpius, dominer les autres. Son éternel sourire ravageur sur les lèvres, il me regarde d'un air rieur.

\- Scorpius ?

\- C'est un lieu, créé de toute pièce par un sorcier et qui n'a aucun véritable emplacement géologique sur la Terre.

\- C'est exact ! Voici une première définition importante, qu'il est bon de connaître. Il faut également savoir que le sorcier qui crée un monde parallèle, décide lui-même de ses caractéristiques. Il peut choisir la dimension, le paysage et les règles métaphysique de celui-ci. Ainsi vous pouvez, si vous le désirez, créer un monde à l'image de l'univers et expérimenter la sensation de vide et d'apesanteur. Le sorcier peut également choisir d'ajouter de la magie à son monde. Si vous entrez dans un monde parallèle créer par un autre sorcier qui lui refuse l'utilisation de la magie alors votre baguette ne vous sera d'aucune utilité.

\- Et comment on peut entrer dans un monde parallèle ? demande la seule Poufsouffle de la classe.

\- Il y a différents moyen d'y accéder. On peut y entrer par un Portoloin dérivé ou par le biais d'autres objets magique. Une fois de plus c'est le créateur qui décide comment y entrer et y sortir.

\- Mais à quoi est-ce-que ça sert ? s'écrie Albus.

\- Et bien à plein de choses, je réponds exaspérée par sa prise de parole. Les mondes parallèles permettent de voyager pour ceux qui n'en n'ont pas les moyens, il suffit de créer un monde à l'image de l'endroit que vous désirez visiter. Cela permet de disparaître et de se cacher. Un monde parallèle est très difficilement repérable. On y entre uniquement lorsque l'on veut vraiment y entrer et lorsqu'on sait surtout comment s'y prendre. Un exemple : Durant la première guerre mondiale, le ministère de la magie a ouvert un monde parallèle pour les sorciers se situant dans les zones proche des combats. Ainsi, ils pouvaient abandonner leur maison pour se rendre au ministère demander un accès à un monde parallèle où ils retrouveraient la même maison dans ses moindre détails sans pour autant risquer d'être tués. Ce qui a été compliqué c'était de faire sortir ces personnes de ces mondes. Après la guerre, les sorciers refusaient de partir pour devoir retrouver leur vraie maison détruite par les bombardements.

\- Et dans ces mondes ont y vit normalement ? Questionne un Serdaigle.

\- Eh bien dans le cas de la première guerre mondiale, les gens vivaient au quotidien dans ces mondes, ils sortaient uniquement pour aller au travail, ou s'approvisionner en nourriture ect …

\- C'est dingue ! Commente un autre.

\- Vous pouvez noter également que dans un monde parallèle, la seule chose que l'on ne peut pas créer, ce sont des humains. On peut très bien créer une forêt avec toutes les créatures imaginaires dont on rêve mais si on veut qu'il y ait des humains il faut les faire rentrer.

A cet instant, je vois Violette lever la main, un petit sourire forcé plaqué sur les lèvres. Je redoute sa question mais je l'interroge tout de même.

\- Nous traitons les mondes parallèles en métamorphose, mais je me demandais à quelle catégorie cela s'apparente. La métamorphose humaine ou matérielle.

Je l'observe un instant, c'est une question piège, je le sais et je suis sûre qu'elle connaît la réponse. Elle veut juste m'humilier devant McGonagall. Je prends une respiration et je réponds calmement :

\- Aucune des deux, il ne s'agit pas là de transformer un objet ou un humain. C'est plus subtil, il s'agit de créer quelque chose à partir de rien, seulement de notre imaginaire. C'est un sort qui demande beaucoup d'entrainement et qu'on apprend à pratiquer, uniquement en fin de première année de métamorphose à la faculté magique.

D'après la moue déçue de Violette et le visage félin impassible de McGonagall, je comprends que j'ai correctement répondue.

\- Je vous propose de lire le paragraphe page 218 de votre livre, ou vous trouvez des informations bien plus complètes sur le monde parallèle créé en 1914. Il faut que vous soyez capable de m'expliquer les caractéristiques de ce monde dans les moindres détails.

Un bruit de pages que l'on tourne se fait entendre ainsi que quelques soupirs. Quand tout le monde a terminé de lire le passage, nous échangeons sur ce que nous venons de lire et la cloche sonne marquant la fin du cours. Je suis surprise par la vitesse à laquelle le temps a filé. C'était le cours le plus intéressant de toute ma scolarité, je me suis surprise à aimer expliquer aux autres et je répèterais l'expérience sans hésiter. Mais comme on dit souvent, les bonnes choses ont toujours une fin et le Professeur McGonagall reprend forme humaine, me rappelant que je ne suis qu'une simple élève. Elle s'approche de moi et me félicite une fois de plus. Je la remercie et je rejoins ma place pour ranger mes affaires tandis que les élèves sortent de la classe. Je suis la dernière à franchir la porte vers le couloir quand McGonagall m'appelle, je me retourne pour la voir disposer des sujets d'interrogation face cachée pour les troisièmes années qui vont bientôt arriver.

\- Vous avez déjà pensé à ce que vous désiriez faire plus tard ? demande-t-elle.

\- Et bien, j'ai choisi mes matières d'ASEPIC de façon à pouvoir suivre un cursus de justice magique avec comme matières principales : Histoire, Métamorphose, Sortilèges et Runes.

\- Je suis sûre que la faculté de droit magique de Londres sera ravie de vous accueillir, mais pensez tout de même à l'enseignement. Vous êtes vraiment douée et le temps passe, je me fais vieille.

\- D'a…d'accord professeur, je balbutie déconcertée.

Est-ce-que McGonagall vient bien de sous-entendre que je pourrais devenir professeur de métamorphose ? J'ai du mal à m'en remettre, mais je me sens un peu mal. Je n'avais jamais vraiment pensé à ça et quand j'essaye d'imaginer mon futur, Poudlard n'en fait pas partit. J'ai toujours été intéressée par la justice, comme ma mère, mais je ne suis pas non plus sûre à 100% de vouloir en faire mon métier.

Au déjeuner je raconte à mes amis ma conversation avec McGonagall.

\- Par Morgane ! T'es vraiment la chouchoute de la directrice ! s'exclame Margaret en lâchant sa fourchette sous le coup de la surprise.

\- Peut-être, mais je ne sais pas vraiment si c'est ce que je veux faire.

\- C'est sûr que passer sa vie à Poudlard, ça craint ! déclare Albus.

\- Et adieu à toute vie sentimentale ! Soupire Scorpius d'un air théâtral.

\- Sauf, si tu tombes sur un professeur de défense contre les forces du mal trop canon ! s'écrie Lily. N'est-ce pas Sarah ?

Sa meilleure amie ne répond pas trop occupée à reluquer un Gryffondor de cinquième qui n'est autre que mon frère. Mais ce qui m'étonne c'est qu'elle n'arbore pas son éternel sourire malin qu'elle réserve aux garçons qu'elle mate. Non, elle a l'air plutôt pensive. Je vois que mon frère discute avec ses amis et puis comme si il se sentait observé il tourne la tête vers nous et nous observe perplexe, je me rends compte qu'on le fixe tous, Alice, Louis, Lily, Margaret, Sarah, Albus, Scorpius et moi. En même temps on détourne tous le regard. Je vois Sarah rougir et je fronce les sourcils. Ça ne me plaît pas vraiment qu'elle ait jeté son dévolu sur mon frère. Sarah n'a jamais vraiment eu de relations sérieuses, c'est une Scorpius fille. Elle choisit quatre ou cinq garçon par an et s'amuse à les rendre dingue d'elle puis quand elle en a marre elle rompt avec eux, tout simplement. Ça ne fait pas d'elle quelqu'un de mauvais, elle est juste un peu trop egocentrique mais c'est une amie en or, sur qui on peut toujours compter.

La directrice n'a toujours pas annoncé le bal d'hiver et elle nous a demandé de garder le secret, elle dit attendre les vacances de la Toussait pour mettre au courant les élèves. Je ne suis pas vraiment douée pour garder les secrets mais le fait que Scorpius le sache m'apaise un peu et puis j'ai une bonne excuse, c'est mon devoir de préfet-en-chef. Le plus dur c'est de trouver une excuse pour les autres et quand Alice commence à faire des plans pour nos deux semaines de congés, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de signaler que je reste ici.

\- Ah bon mais pourquoi ? demande-t-elle en regardant les autres étonnée.

\- Je … j'ai beaucoup de boulot et je suis préfète-en-chef…

\- Toujours la même excuse, soupire Albus.

\- Mais ça va être ton anniversaire Rose… ajoute Alice.

\- Ça tombe le jour on vous rentrez, on aura tout le temps de fêter ça le soir !

\- Mais, tu vas te retrouver toute seule …

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre que Scorpius déclare :

\- Moi aussi je reste !

Alice me lance un regard lourd de sous-entendu que j'essaye d'ignorer.

\- Ah oui et on peut savoir pourquoi, ricane Lily qui me sourit.

\- J'ai peut-être un coup avec une fille et elle reste donc je reste, répond-il simplement.

\- On peut savoir qui c'est ? demande Albus.

\- Non.

\- Aurais-tu peur d'échouer ?

\- Sache Albus que quand je veux une fille, je l'ai ! dit mon meilleur ami du bout des lèvres.

Je hausse un sourcil, est-ce-que Scorpius est sérieux quand il dit qu'il est sur une fille ou c'est une simple excuse parce qu'on a interdiction de prononcer le mot « bal » ? Mon cœur se serre, je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi je réagis comme ça … Enfin si je sais … je suis amoureuse de lui mais il a toujours été comme ça et pourtant j'ai dû mal à respirer correctement, comme le lendemain de la fête quand j'ai compris de Violette avait passé la nuit avec lui. Je sens mes entrailles prendre feu, je cherche la Serdaigle des yeux et je la vois qui dévisage Scorpius. C'est bon, j'en peux plus je me lève et je sors sans explication.

* * *

Le samedi suivant, une semaine avant les vacances, c'est la sortie à Pré-au-lard. Tout le monde est excité parce que c'est la première de l'année. Alice et moi avons décidé de passer cette journée ensemble parce qu'après tout on est meilleures amies et que ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas confiées l'une à l'autre. On rentre aux Trois Balais, on commande deux bières au beurre et on s'assoit à une table libre. On commence à parler de tout et de rien, des cours, des vacances – pas de Quidditch parce que Alice n'aime pas ça – puis on finit par aborder le sujet « Scorpius », c'est elle qui me lance en me demandant comment se passe notre colocation.

\- Bien, je veux dire… on passe beaucoup plus de temps ensemble et j'aime bien ça.

\- Il ne ramène pas trop de « conquête » ?

\- Non pas trop … en fait pas du tout, je remarque en fronçant les sourcils.

C'est vrai que je n'ai jamais vu aucune fille entrer dans notre appartement pour rejoindre Scorpius, ou il profite de mes rondes, ou alors il trouve un autre endroit. Je n'ai pas envie de le savoir.

\- Je ne sais pas comment tu as pu tomber amoureuse de lui, Rose ! déclare Alice.

Je la regarde étonnée. Ça veut dire quoi ça exactement ? Elle croise mon regard blessé et dit rapidement :

\- Je ne te juge pas ! Et je ne dis pas que vous n'êtes pas fait pour être ensemble, au contraire, vous formeriez le couple parfait, c'est juste qu'il est si différent de toi. Il s'en fiche des cours, il passe son temps derrière les filles.

\- Je ne sais pas, je soupire. Il est différent quand il est avec moi. Bien sûr il a toujours ce côté joueur, dragueur mais il y a un truc en plus. C'est comme s'il cachait une partie de lui. Des fois quand on est ensemble on est tellement sur la même longueur d'onde que j'ai l'impression qu'à deux on forme une même personne.

\- Ça sonne très érotique, tout ça … rit-elle en buvant une gorgée de bière au beurre.

Je ris à mon tour et finalement elle dit :

\- Je comprends, je ressens un peu la même chose avec Louis.

Je l'incite du regard à continuer et elle avoue tout bas :

\- Je crois que je vais bientôt lui dire.

\- Woooaw, je m'écrie comme si elle m'annonçait qu'elle se mariait. Elle rit devant mon enthousiasme.

\- J'ai l'impression que… qu'il est amoureux de moi… L'autre jour on se baladait dans le parc en riant et une fille de Poufsouffle est venue lui demander s'il était libre un de ces soirs. La fille était magnifique, est-ce-que tu vois Lara ?

\- Lara Vangerbert ?

\- Oui, c'est elle. Louis lui a répondu que non qu'il était désolé et quand elle partit je lui ai demandé pourquoi il avait refusé. Et il m'a dit mot pour mot : « parce que je préfère passer toutes mes soirées avec toi ».

\- C'est génial Alice ! Je m'exclame.

\- Oh, il n'y a pas que ça. De temps en temps je remarque qu'il m'observe et chaque fois que je discute avec un autre garçon et qu'il est là, il passe systématiquement sa main dans la mienne.

\- Je suis sûr qu'il ressent la même chose que toi ! Il faut vraiment que tu lui parles !

\- Je le ferai surement pendant les vacances, d'ailleurs en parlant de vacances … t'es sûre de vouloir rester avec Scorpius et sa nouvelle conquête ?

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas Alice, j'aurai plein de truc à faire …

\- D'accord, d'accord … mais écris-moi tous les jours !

Je lui promets et elle me sourit. J'insiste pour payer la note et on sort des Trois Balais le vent nous fouette le visage et je serre mon écharpe contre ma gorge. On flâne un peu devant les boutiques, on fait le plein de sucreries. Je me dirige vers la caisse pour payer ma douzaine de Chocogrenouille quand je remarque que mon porte-monnaie a disparu. Je me souviens l'avoir oublié sur notre table aux Trois Balais. Alice finit par payer à ma place, je lui demande de ne pas m'attendre pour rentrer et je fonce au bar. Je rentre et je me dirige directement vers Madame Rosmerta et lui expose la situation.

\- Désolée mon cœur mais personne je l'ai pas vu, en tout cas si quelqu'un l'a trouvé, il ne la rapporté.

Je la remercie, je suis perdue. C'est bête mais c'est le porte-monnaie en lui-même que j'aimerai récupérer, je n'avais que quelques galions dedans et il m'a été offert par Molly, ma cousine. J'y tiens vraiment. Je décide de retourner à notre table pour voir si par hasard, il ne serait pas resté sagement à m'attendre. Mais je ne me fais pas trop d'espoir. Je me dirige vers le fond de la salle et je m'arrête avant d'atteindre notre table. Scorpius y est assis et boit une bière au beurre accompagné de Violette. C'est la goutte qui fait déborder le vase. Je sens des larmes me monter aux yeux. J'en peux plus, j'ai l'impression que tout tourne autour de moi. Je fais demi-tour et je sors rapidement de bar quand je tombe littéralement sur quelqu'un.

\- Je … je suis … désolée, je bafouille d'une voix rauque qui trahit mon émotion.

\- C'est rien, grommelle une voix masculine. Est-ce-que tu pourrais juste… euh … te relever

Je m'exécute rapidement en m'excusant une deuxième fois. Le jeune homme se lève et se tourne vers moi et je le reconnais immédiatement. C'est Jeffrey.

\- Rose ?

Oh c'est pas vrai, pourquoi je n'arrête pas de lui tomber dessus et de m'humilier devant lui. Comme si ça ne suffisait pas que je l'ai embrassé ce soir-là où on était tous les deux bourré. Je suis vraiment qu'une pauvre cruche.

\- Est-ce-que ça va ? demande-t-il inquiet.

Je ne réponds pas et j'éclate en sanglot, je mets mes mains devant mes yeux pour éviter de me taper encore plus la honte mais Jeffrey les enlève. Je croise son regard azur, il me sourit et me prend dans ses bras. Je suis étonnée au début puis finalement je me laisse aller. Je mouille sa veste de mes larmes et quand je finis par me calmer, il me propose de rentrer au château et j'accepte. On marche à une distance mesurée l'un de l'autre. Je me sens un peu mal de l'avoir laissé me voir comme ça, aussi ridiculement vulnérable. Très peu de personnes m'ont déjà vu pleurer en tête de liste on peut placer Scorpius, ensuite Alice, Albus et Hugo – sans compter mes parents. En silence, il m'accompagne jusqu'à l'appart. Quand on arrive devant le tableau je me sens mal à l'aise. Je ne sais pas quoi dire alors je murmure :

\- Désolé pour … euh… la chute et … euh… merci.

Il me sourit et ça me remonte un peu le moral.

\- De rien, la porte de mon dortoir est toujours ouverte si tu veux soulager ta peine… Ca sonnait moins bizarre dans ma tête, ajoute-t-il en grimaçant et je ris.

\- Tu veux entrer ? je propose.

\- Pourquoi pas ?

Je lance le mot de passe et nous rentrons dans le salon ovale. Jeffrey regarde autour de lui, il n'a pas l'air aussi impressionné que moi la première fois que je suis rentrée, mais je me rappelle qu'il était là à la fête et que du coup il connait déjà l'endroit. Je pose ma cape sur le porte manteau et il fait de même. On s'assoit sur le canapé et je demande :

\- Tu veux faire quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas, ce que tu veux.

\- J'ai fait des recherche sur la magie blanche pure, je dis rapidement en sortant un livre de la bibliothèque.

Je lui tends et il l'ouvre intrigué.

\- Ce sont des sorts tout simples, c'est le seul livre que j'ai trouvé dans la bibliothèque, y compris à la réserve.

\- Tu as déjà essayé ?

\- Euh non… je… je n'ose pas.

Je croise son regard curieux et j'ai l'impression de me reconnaître dans ses yeux.

\- Tu veux qu'on essaye ?

\- « on ? » je demande perplexe. Est-ce-que tu es …

Il hoche la tête positivement et je lui souris. Il se concentre sur le manuel puis dit :

\- On a qu'à essayer ça … c'est un sort de lévitation… sans baguette, ajoute-t-il.

Je lui prends le livre des mains, lit les instructions et j'accepte.

\- J'ignorai que l'on pouvait exercer la magie sans baguette.

\- Tout ce qui touche à la magie blanche pure, oui. C'est un peu spécial !

\- Je ne vois pas de formule magique …

\- C'est normal, pour ce sort il faut juste que tu visualises l'objet en lévitation et que tu laisses tes émotions parler pour toi-même.

Mes émotions, bah ça ne va pas être très difficile alors …

\- Comme pour un Patronus ?

\- Exact ! On commence par quel objet, si possible pas trop lourd…

Je regarde autour de moi pour si quelque chose ferait l'affaire. Mes yeux se posent sur un oreiller, je le prends et déchire violement la taie d'où s'échappent des petites plumes. Je m'assois par terre en tailleur en face de Jeffrey, tout autour de nous sont éparpillés les plumes.

\- Quelle est l'émotion sur laquelle on doit se focaliser ? il demande.

Je jette un coup d'œil au manuel à mes côtés.

\- La joie, je murmure.

Pas si facile que ça. Mais là, il ne s'agit pas d'un souvenir heureux, il faut s'imprégniez de l'émotion. Repensez à tous les moments heureux et seulement ces moments-là, essaye d'obtenir une sensation de quasi transe.

On ferme tous les deux les yeux et j'essaye de faire venir la joie, mais je n'ai aucune idée de comment faire. Je pense à Scorpius mais mon cœur se serre et je réprime un sanglot. Je pense alors à Hugo, je revoie nos matchs de Quidditch puis je me rappelle que maintenant je suis incapable d'y jouer. Et la tristesse revient alors je pense au moment où j'ai compris que j'étais « pure ». Je repense à la licorne puis à Mr Blanchard et nos ballades au clair de lune. Son visage bienveillant, son sourire. Je pense à Poudlard, au château, au lac, à la forêt, tout. Au ciel bleu, à mes étés passés à la plage avec mes cousins à la chaumière au Coquillage. Au vent qui soulève le sable. Aux dunes dans lesquelles on s'enfonce et on roule. Je pense à ma famille, ma mère et nos fous rires. Je revoie mon père glisser sur un matelas dans l'escalier, ma mère dans ses bras, lui criant de la lâcher, je revoie mes batailles d'oreillers avec Lily et Alice et les plumes qui volent doucement dans les airs.

\- Rose ? M'appelle Jeffrey doucement. Ouvre les yeux !

Je m'exécute et je vois que nous avons réussi. Les plumes se sont élevées au-dessus de nos têtes. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rire. Je souffle sur l'une d'elle qui virevolte. Jeffrey fait un cercle avec ses mains et les plumes suivent son mouvement. Soudain j'ai une idée. Je me lève et invite le Serdaigle à faire de même. Je lui prends les mains.

\- Et si on volait ? Je demande.

Il me sourit et on ferme tous deux les yeux. Je nous imagine à un mètre au-dessus du sol et rapidement, je me sens soulevée comme si j'étais dans un ascenseur Moldu. Nous ouvrons les yeux et nous sommes à la même hauteur que les plumes. Je pourrais toucher le plafond de mes mains mais je les gardes serrées dans celles de Jeffrey de peur que le sortilège rompe. Je me sens moi-même légère, c'est incroyable. Soudain j'entends des pas qui se rapprochent dans le couloir. Jeffrey aussi semble les avoir entendu parce qu'il tourne la tête vers la porte. J'entends la voix de Scorpius énoncer le code. Scorpius … je perds mon sourire, et nous retombons lourdement à terre. Une fois de plus je me retrouve sur Jeffrey. Scorpius entre et nous observe un moment perplexe, un sourcil plus haut que l'autre.

-Je vous dérange ? demande-t-il d'une voix froide.

\- Euh … non non s'écrie vivement Jeffrey en se dégageant.

On se lève tous les deux honteux.

Scorpius observe autour de lui et remarque les plumes qui recouvrent le sol et l'oreiller déchirer.

\- Je suis sûr que si… rétorque-t-il.

Son expression m'exaspère, j'ai tout de même le droit de faire ce que je veux, il s'agit tout de même de mon appartement.

\- Bon ! Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ici ? Je demande sans pouvoir cacher ma colère.

\- Et bien je voudrais rejoindre ma chambre, parce que j'habite aussi ici, tu vois Rosie ?

\- Et bien vas-y, qu'est-ce-que t'attends ?

Il m'observe un instant puis il s'enferme dans sa chambre. Mais je sais qu'il a la tête contre la porte et qu'il espionne ce qu'on va dire.

\- Désolée pour ça, je marmonne.

\- Non t'en fais pas … ça va. Tu veux que je t'aide à ramasser toutes ses plumes ?

\- Non merci ! Je vais le faire.

-Ok.

Il récupère sa veste sur le porte manteau et je le suis.

\- C'était génial, on se refait ça un de ses jours ?

\- Bien sûr ! Peut-être après les vacances ?

\- Ça marche !

Il m'embrasse sur la joue puis il sort. Je me retourne et soupire.

\- C'est bon Scorpius, tu peux sortir, y a plus rien à espionner.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! dit-il en sortant un sourire sur les lèvres.

Il me balance un truc et je le rattrape par réflexe, une fois dans ma main, je remarque que c'est mon porte-monnaie. Il a dû le récupérer à ma place. Je le revois assis avec Violette et j'ai envie de le gifler mais je n'en fait rien et je rentre dans ma chambre sans le remercier.

 _ **Voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Le petit cours sur les mondes parallèles va être utile pour la suite de l'intrigue - sinon je n'aurais pas écrit ce passage! C'est un concept que j'ai totalement inventé, si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas ! ;)**_

 _ **La prochain chapitre sera "spécial"...**_

 _ **Voici les indices :**_

 _ **\- un anniversaire**_

 _ **\- une dispute familiale**_

 _ **\- la cabane hurlante**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Salut tout le monde ! On se retrouve rapidement pour ce onzième chapitre ! J'ai adoré l'écrire ! J'espère qu'il va vous plaire ! ;) (j'en suis quasiment sûre)**_

 _ **Merci pour les reviews ( je le dis jamais assez ! )**_ __ _ **Ça me fait toujours extrêmement plaisir !**_ __

 **Chapitre 11 : Pour le meilleur et pour le pire – enfin surtout le pire**

 **POV: Rose**

Les vacances arrivent et je me retrouve toute seule avec Scorpius, Violette elle aussi est partie – j'ai vérifié sur la liste des élèves qui restent et son nom n'y figurait pas. Je voulais profiter de mon temps libre pour m'entraîner à pratiquer la magie blanche mais je préfère attendre Jeffrey, à deux c'est bien plus instructif et divertissant. Scorpius est persuadé qu'il se passe un truc entre nous deux et arrête pas de me bombarder de questions. Je sais qu'il s'entend plutôt bien avec Jeff – oui je l'appelle par son surnom maintenant – et je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il soit jaloux ou quoi que ce soit. Ça me désespère, je préférerais encore qu'il le traite de tous les noms. Je sais, ça peut paraître étrange, mais voilà ce serait au moins un signe qui prouverait qu'il … je m'arrête là parce que je me fais des films. C'est assez clair, Scorpius me voit uniquement comme sa meilleure amie et bizarrement, je commence à m'y faire. Je crois que ça ne sert à rien de demander plus quand on a déjà beaucoup. C'est vrai quand on tombe amoureuse de quelqu'un qu'on connaît à peine, on rêve de devenir ne serait-ce qu'une simple amie. Alors de quoi je me plains sérieux ? Je passe mes journée avec lui, le matin on avance sur l'organisation du bal et l'après-midi on fait nos devoirs ensemble. Le dimanche de la première semaine, on s'accorde une pause. On fait la grasse mat', on va piquer à manger dans les cuisines et on revient avec deux gros pots de glace et plein de gâteaux en tout genre et on fait ce jeu débile : « partout et ailleurs ». Le but est de s'imaginer une situation de rêve dans un endroit de rêve avec une personne de rêve. C'est bête mais plutôt drôle.

\- Je suis en France, en Normandie plus exactement et je fais de la voile avec Julien Leroy*

\- Pas mal, commence Scorpius. Moi je suis aux Trois Balais en train de boire une bière au beurre quand une fille vient m'accoster et c'est Pénélope Trivers*

\- Waoo ! Je sais ! Je sais ! Je m'écrie en levant ma cuillère de glace en l'air. Je suis aux États-Unis et je roule dans une décapotable tu vois ce que c'est ?

\- Oui, oui continue.

\- Donc je roule en décapotable sur cette route en plein milieu du désert avec ce paysage magnifique et à mes côtés se trouve Dylan O'Brien qui me sourit et qui…

\- Qui ça ? demande Scorpius.

Je me rappelle alors que Scorpius n'est pas trop branché Moldu, et surtout pas série américaine, au contraire de Margaret qui est folle de série depuis tout petite – en même temps elle est née-Moldue. C'est elle qui m'a initié. Elle est folle de Dylan O'Brien et elle dit qu'Albus lui ressemble. C'est vrai qu'il y a un petit air de ressemblance.

\- Laisse tomber, euh … je change de personne… Michaël Lourbeni.

\- Le metteur en scène sorcier que tu adore ?

\- Lui-même !

-Bon à mon tour, c'est le meilleur de tous. Je suis ici, dans cette même pièce encore en pyjama et je fais une bataille de glace avec toi !

J'ai à peine le temps de réagir qu'un bout de sa glace se retrouve sur ma joue. Je reste immobile et je le toise d'un air sévère.

\- Je ne veux pas jouer à ça avec toi, Scorpius.

\- Ah vraiment ?

Il répète son geste et cette fois je reçois de la classe à la vanille sur le front, elle fond rapidement et dégouline ne long de mon nez. Je m'essuie avec ma manche de pyjama et lance un regard noir à Scorpius. Je sais ce qu'il essaye de faire, il veut m'énerver pour que je réplique et bien sûr ça marche. Je plonge ma cuillère dans mon pot de classe puis lance une boule qui atterrit sur ces cheveux. Son sourire quitte immédiatement son visage. S'il y a bien une partie de son corps que Scorpius vénère, c'est bien ses cheveux. Je ris devant son air offusqué et je recule face à son visage crispé par la colère. Avant qu'il n'ait pu répliquer, j'attrape ma baguette et m'écrie :

« Aguamenti »

Scorpius se retrouve mouillé de la tête au pied et je ris à ne plus pouvoir respirer. Il en profite pour me hisser sur son épaule, et rentre dans la salle de bain des préfets. L'énorme baignoire se rempli d'eau et Scorpius me pousse dedans. L'eau est glacée et je pousse un cri. J'en profite pour l'éclabousser, puis je sors. On se regarde, on est tous les deux mouillés jusqu'aux os et on frissonne. On éclate de rire en même temps et pendant un temps j'oublie qu'il y a deux semaines j'ai pleuré à cause de lui.

Les vacances passent à une allure affolante. Scorpius et moi avons commandé toutes les décorations pour le bal et McGonagall a approuvé notre plan de la grande salle et tout ce qui va avec. Je suis fière du boulot qu'on a fourni. Le samedi suivant arrive : c'est le jour de mon anniversaire. Je me réveille parce que quelque chose me chatouille la joue, j'ouvre les yeux et je vois Scorpius penché sur moi.

\- Qu'est-ce-que …

\- Joyeux anniversaire ma Rosie, s'écrie-t-il en me tendant un rose rouge.

J'ignore s'il connait la signification des fleurs mais les roses rouges … Bref ! Même si c'est un peu romantico à mon goût, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rougir. Je m'assois sur mon lit et prend la fleur.

\- Merci, je dis simplement.

\- J'ai prévu un programme d'enfer pour ton anniversaire, tu verras, allez habille-toi.

Il sort de ma chambre, je prends une douche, je m'habille rapidement et je le retrouve dans le salon. Il me tend ma cape et mon écharpe, on s'apprête à sortir quand le professeur Dipet nous appelle de son tableau.

\- La directrice aimerait vous voir, dit-il avant de disparaître.

Scorpius me lance un regard ennuyé, on soupire et on sort. On arrive rapidement dans le bureau du professeur McGonagall, elle nous sourit et nous invite à nous assoir.

\- Je tenais à vous remercier pour le magnifique travail que vous avez fourni ces deux semaines. Je suis plutôt impressionnée par votre bonne volonté et je tenais à m'excuser pour avoir fait rester au château durant les vacances. Pour me faire pardonner, j'ai invité vos parents à vous rejoindre pour aujourd'hui.

Scorpius et moi, nous nous regardons stupéfaits.

\- Nos parents sont ici ? Questionne-t-il.

\- A pré-au-lard plus précisément Mr Malefoy ! Je vous donne l'autorisation de sortir pour les rejoindre.

Nous sourions et nous la remercions avant de sortir. Nous marchons en silence jusqu'au portail qui s'ouvre automatiquement à notre approche. Une diligence nous attend. Quelques minutes plus tard nous sommes à Pré-au-lard, j'aperçois mes parents, non loin de ceux de Scorpius. Ma mère me sourit tandis que mon père lance des regards furieux aux Malefoy. Je souris et vient prendre ma mère dans mes bras, puis je fais la bise à mon père qui n'a pas vraiment l'air ravi d'être là.

\- Joyeux anniversaire ! s'écrie ma mère.

\- Joyeux anniversaire Rosie, marmonne mon père.

Bon sang ce que c'est agaçant de le voir ainsi de mauvaise humeur, je soupire et ma mère aperçoit mon regard blessé.

\- Et si on allait boire une bière au beurre ? propose-t-elle joyeusement avant de nous entrainer moi et mon père vers un pub. On rentre aux Trois Balais et on choisit une table libre. Je m'assois en face de ma mère et nous commençons à discuter des cours.

\- J'ai appris que Hugo avait été accepté dans l'équipe de Quidditch, dit-elle en buvant une gorgée.

\- Oui, je dis d'une petite voix. Je suis désolée, j'ai essayé de l'en empêcher mais …

\- Ce n'est pas grave Rose, ça le rend tellement heureux que maintenant j'ai cessé d'essayer de le convaincre que c'était trop dangereux.

Je souris en l'imaginant parler de tous ces entraînements au dîner.

\- Ton père est tellement fier, n'est-ce pas Ron ? s'écrie ma mère en lui donnant un petit coup de coude.

Mon père qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées se retourne vers nous et nous observe honteux de ne pas avoir suivi notre conversation. Je me retourne pour voir ce qui l'intéresse plus qu'Hugo et je vois Scorpius et ses parents quelques tables plus loin en train de discuter tranquillement. Mr Malefoy lève la tête et je croise son regard gris acier. Ces lèvres forment un mince sourire qui s'évanoui aussi vite qu'il est apparu. Je me retourne vers mon père qui le toise d'un air mauvais.

\- Qu'est-ce-qui se passe avec Malefoy ? Je demande exaspérée.

\- Rien, rien Rose… m'assure ma mère en jetant un regard sévère à mon père.

\- J'ai bien compris que c'était tendu entre nos deux familles, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Je veux dire, c'est vrai qu'il faisait partit des partisans de Voldemort mais …

\- Ne prononce pas ce nom ! s'exclame mon père.

\- Le guerre est finie depuis longtemps, Drago Malefoy a été innocenté.

\- Il est loin d'être innocent, murmure mon père.

\- Mais que s'est-il passé à la fin ? Qu'est-ce-que cette famille vous a fait ? Je m'énerve.

\- Demande à ta mère.

Je me tourne vers elle. Elle déglutit et semble tout à coup très mal à l'aise, elle se masse l'avant-bras puis bafouille.

\- Ce n'est rien… juste une rivalité… une rivalité enfantine. Drago Malefoy a toujours été le meilleur ennemi de ton oncle Harry, c'est tout !

\- Et c'est pour ça que tu te mets dans cet état, Papa ?

Il détourne la tête pour ne pas affronter mon regard. J'en ai marre de tout ça.

\- Tu es puéril ! Je m'exclame dégoûtée.

\- Ne me parle pas comme ça Rose Weasley ! crie-t-il en se levant d'un bond.

Tout le monde se retourne vers nous pour nous dévisager.

\- Calme-toi Ronald pour l'amour du ciel ! murmure ma mère en l'attrapant par la manche pour l'obliger à se rassoir mais il reste debout.

\- Ne parle pas de ce que tu ne sais pas, Rose ! dit-il avant de sortir du pub.

Les larmes me montent aux yeux, c'est le pire anniversaire de toute ma vie.

-Rose … murmure doucement ma mère en me prenant la main et en la pressant doucement.

Je me dégage et sort à mon tour. Il a commencé à pleuvoir des fines gouttes. Je repère mon père quelques mètres plus loin qui regarde au loin le château.

\- Papa, je ne comprends pas ! Explique-moi ! Je m'écrie quand j'arrive à sa hauteur.

\- C'est inutile, je ne veux pas que tu passes trop de temps avec Scorpius !

Je réprime un hoquet de surprise.

\- Quoi ? Mais c'est mon meilleur ami !

\- Son amitié ne vaut rien !

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu en sais ? Tu le connais peut-être ? Non ! Absolument pas, parce que chaque fois qu'il est venu à la maison tu as tout fait pour l'ignorer ! On ne peut pas juger les gens sur le nom de famille !

\- Il y a un problème ? demande doucement la voix de Scorpius derrière moi.

Oh non ! Ça ne pouvait pas être pire ! Qu'est-ce-qui lui prend de venir s'immiscer comme ça dans une conversation – surtout entre mon père et moi ? Je me retourne vers lui en grimaçant je m'apprête à lui dire de partir quand mon père me pousse sur le côté pour se retrouver en face de lui.

\- Oui, il y a un problème ! s'écrie mon père. Je ne veux plus que tu t'approches de ma fille c'est bien compris ?

Scorpius serre les mâchoires, je sais qu'il se retient de ne pas lui envoyer une réplique cinglante. Je regarde autour de moi, pour tenter de trouver quelqu'un qui pourrai mettre fin à leur échange mais il n'y a personne. J'ai l'impression que Mr et Mrs Malefoy sont déjà partis.

\- Je suis désolé Mr Weasley mais vous n'êtes pas en position de me donner des ordres, réplique Scorpius d'un ton ferme.

Il veut vraiment mourir aujourd'hui.

\- C'est bon arrêtez ! Je m'écrie.

\- Tu vas faire ce que je te dis jeune homme ou …

\- Ou quoi ? rétorque Scorpius qui commence à perdre son sang-froid.

Je vois mon père enfoncer sa main dans sa poche à la recherche de sa baguette. Je prends Scorpius par le bras et le place derrière pour le protéger. Je sors instinctivement ma baguette et la pointe sur mon père. Il m'observe surpris et je me rends compte que c'est la première fois que je menace mon père avec ma baguette – ou que je le menace tout court.

\- Rose …

\- Tu as tout gâché ! Je m'exclame les larmes dévalant mes joues rougies par le froid.

Son regard change immédiatement, il paraît surpris un moment puis je vois la tristesse dans ses yeux bleus. Les même que les miens. Je baisse ma baguette et laisse échapper un sanglot. Il nous regarde tous les deux puis transplane. Je range ma baguette dans ma poche, Scorpius prend ma main et me tire vers lui. Je lui fais face, je ne sais pas quoi dire alors je laisse mes larmes couler, il les essuie et me sourit d'un air un peu triste.

\- Hey, calme-toi Rose.

\- Je suis désolée, dit-je d'une voix tremblante.

Il me prend dans ses bras et je profite de son étreinte, ça ressemble tellement à une scène déjà vue que je me recule rapidement pour ne pas faire remonter les souvenirs. Scorpius me caresse les cheveux et je vois ma mère sortir du pub, l'air inquiète. Je me précipite vers elle, elle remarque mes yeux rougis et me sourit tristement. Son regard se pose sur Scorpius plus loin derrière et elle comprend.

\- Ca va s'arranger … dit-elle doucement. Ton père est sur les nerfs en ce moment avec tous ces meurtres. Je vais discuter avec lui.

Je hoche la tête simplement. Elle regarde encore Scorpius et sourit d'un air malicieux.

\- Dis-moi Rose, cet été quand tu as passé des semaines à pleurer dans ta chambre, ce n'était pas pour Nicholas mais pour Scorpius, n'est-ce pas ?

C'est incroyable comment a-t-elle deviné ? Je souris pour toute réponse.

\- Tu sais, c'est souvent ceux qu'on aime le plus qui nous font le plus pleurer, dit-elle.

Je me demande alors si Papa l'a déjà fait pleurer quand ils étaient jeunes. Je me sens mal tout à coup. Ma mère a clairement deviné que j'étais amoureuse de Scorpius et cela ne semble pas la gêner du tout.

\- On parlera plus longtemps aux prochaines vacances, dit-elle en souriant.

Elle m'embrasse sur le front puis s'éloigne, elle m'adresse un dernier signe de la main avant de transplaner.

On marche tous les deux – Scorpius et moi – en silence. Le vent souffle fort faisant voler les feuilles mortes. Je ne sais pas quoi dire, j'ai envie de lui demander de me faire rire mais je n'y parviens pas.

\- J'en ai assez d'être Rose Weasley, j'avoue doucement.

\- Et moi d'être Scorpius Malefoy.

\- Je donnerais tout pour devenir quelqu'un d'autre, rien que quelques minutes.

Je me retourne vers lui et je vois qu'il sourit amusé, un sourcil plus haut que l'autre.

\- Je connais ce regard, c'est quand tu as une idée farfelue.

\- Farfelue mais brillante, déclare-t-il en riant.

\- Est-ce que je dois m'inquiéter ?

\- Pas le moins du monde.

Il me prend par la main, j'essaye d'ignorer les picotements dans mes doigts et nous marchons plusieurs minutes dans Pré-au-lard, on prend des petites rues que je ne connais pas et on s'enfonce dans le village jusqu'à ce que je ne reconnaisse plus aucun magasin.

\- Je ne suis jamais venue ici, je lui fais remarquer.

\- Très peu d'élèves vont jusqu'ici durant les sorties. Il n'y a rien d'intéressant à part ce pub, dit-il en désignant la devanture.

« Chez Goth le Grand » je lis tout haut, perplexe.

\- Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas que tu connaisses un endroit pareil ?

Il rit, sort sa baguette et change ma cape de couleur, elle devient violette et il fait la même chose avec la sienne qui prend une teinte verdâtre.

\- Comme ça on ne passe pas pour des élèves de Poudlard, m'explique-t-il. Ici, tu peux être qui tu veux sans te soucier des autres.

Je souris, c'est exactement ce qu'il me fallait. Etre quelqu'un d'autre, oublier Rose et tout ce qui va avec. Nous rentrons et le bar paraît plutôt accueillant. Nous nous installons à une table contre une fenêtre et je jette un coup d'œil dehors. Il s'est mis à pleuvoir de plus en plus fort et je suis heureuse d'être ici au chaud, à l'intérieur. La serveuse vient nous voir et Scorpius commande une bière au beurre tandis que j'opte pour un thé. Elle revient quelques minutes plus tard avec nos deux boissons.

\- Alors qui es-tu ? me demande Scorpius.

\- Euh… je … je m'appelle Amy, répondis-je en prenant le premier prénom qui me passe par la tête.

\- Très bien… et moi Kyle. Tu es bonne comédienne, prête pour une improvisation.

Avant même que je lui demande de définir le mot « improvisation », il s'empare de la bague que je porte à mon majeur droit, se lève et met un genou à terre. J'ai à peine le temps de comprendre ce qui se passe qu'il s'écrie de façon à ce que tout le bar entende.

\- Amy Smith, veux-tu m'épouser ?

Tout le monde se retourne pour nous dévisager, je me sens rougir. C'est pas possible c'est un cauchemar ou un magnifique rêve. Je ne sais pas encore. Mais je reviens rapidement à la réalité, c'est un jeu, un simple jeu.

\- Accepte, s'écrie une vieille dame deux tables plus loin.

Je vois le sourire malin de Scorpius, il a fait ça exprès pour me mettre dans l'embarras.

\- Mais Kyle, encore hier je t'ai pris en flagrant délit avec la voisine ! je déclare d'une voix aigüe.

\- Oooooh ! s'exclame les sorciers présent dans la salle.

J'entends des « plante-le », « gifle-le ». « Accepte quand même ! Il est trop beau ! » Crie une jeune blonde au bar.

\- Mais chéri, tu sais que c'est toi que j'aime !

\- Tu ne dis pas ça parce que je suis enceinte de toi j'espère !

De nouvelles exclamations s'élèvent, je suis à deux doigts de me tordre de rire mais je me retiens en me mordant la lèvre.

\- Non, bien sûr je t'aime mon amour, accepte, je t'en prie !

\- D'accord ! Je dis simplement.

Tout le monde applaudit. Il passe la bague à mon annulaire gauche et me prend dans ses bras. Je ris contre lui, incapable de m'arrêter.

\- C'est amusant non ? murmure-t-il en desserrant son étreinte.

Je hoche la tête en souriant.

\- Et le baiser alors ? demande la vieille femme qui m'avait conseillé d'accepter un peu plus tôt.

Toute la salle se met à frapper du poing sur la table en s'écriant : « LE BAISER ! LE BAISER ! ». Je les regarde tous, pétrifiée. Scorpius prend mon menton entre ses doigts pour m'obliger à le regarder en face. Ses yeux gris sont nettement plus foncés que d'habitude, je commence avoir chaud, très chaud et j'ai de plus en plus de mal à soutenir son regard. Il passe une main autour de ma taille pour m'attirer vers lui, je pousse un petit hoquet de surprise et mes yeux dévient sur ses lèvres.

\- Scorpius … je murmure à bout de souffle.

Il sourit d'un air espiègle et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Est-ce-que c'est possible de prendre feu sans raison … je crois oui… on appelle ça la combustion spontanée non ? Je sais plus… je ne sais plus rien. J'ai l'impression que je viens de me jeter dans un fossé de lave. Scorpius a toujours ses lèvres sur les miennes et je ne sais absolument pas quoi faire. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois qu'on m'embrassait et pourtant ce que je ressens là, je ne l'ai jamais ressentis auparavant. Scorpius commence à desserrer son étreinte, mais je ne veux pas que le baiser se termine alors je passe mes mains autour de son cou et je fais pression sur ses lèvres. Je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête, je veux continuer jusqu'à ne plus avoir de souffle et ce moment arrive. Je le lâche et ouvre les yeux pour découvrir ses prunelles orageuses. Je ne sais pas combien de temps on se regarde à se demander ce qu'on vient de faire mais je reprends peu à peu conscience du monde qui nous entoure et de tous les sorciers présents dans le bar qui nous acclament. Je ris nerveusement et fait un petit salut de la tête.

\- Vous êtes tous invités à notre mariage ! s'écrie Scorpius.

Et les clients crient de plus belle. Finalement on décide de partir, l'homme au bar insiste pour nous offrir nos boissons et on sort alors du bar sans payer. Il a cessé de pleuvoir mais il y a toujours autant de vent, on marche en silence. Je jette de temps en temps des petits coups d'œil vers Scorpius. J'aimerais tellement savoir à quoi il pense maintenant, mais je n'ose pas lui demander. Je n'arrête pas de repenser sans cesse à ce qui vient de se passer et je me sens mal. J'espère juste que ça ne va pas affecter notre amitié, j'ai peur que tout ait changé.

\- Et si on allait vers la cabane hurlante ? propose-t-il en souriant.

\- D'accord ! Dis-je d'un ton un peu trop joyeux à mon goût. On quitte peu à peu le village pour traverser une petite clairière qui donne sur la cabane hurlante. Une simple clôture en fil de fer entoure la maison et un vieux portail rouillé empêche l'entrée des visiteurs. Il tente de briser les chaines sans succès.

\- On va pas entrer !

\- Pourquoi t'as peur ? me demande-t-il avec un regard de défi.

Je le regarde un moment puis j'escalade le portail et je me retrouve de l'autre côté. Il rit et fait la même chose – en un peu plus classe parce qu'arrivant en haut il saute directement sur le sol.

\- Frimeur, je murmure pour moi-même.

On descend l'allée de terre jusqu'à l'entrée de la maison, on monte sur le perron, les marches grincent. Je ne suis pas du genre à flipper pour rien mais le vent qui s'engouffre dans les volets et ce perpétuel grincement qu'on entend me donne la chair de poule. Je sors ma baguette – par pure précaution – je pousse la porte de la main et elle s'ouvre. On entre et la porte se referme violemment derrière nous, je sursaute et Scorpius se met à rire. Je regarde autour de nous, on est dans le hall, il y a tellement de poussière que je j'ai l'impression que le carrelage est gris. Tout est en très mauvaise état. Les murs sont fissurés, et par endroits on trouve des restes de papier peint. Nos pas résonnent, j'ouvre une porte au hasard et je tombe sur une cuisine, elle est plutôt petite et la fenêtre donne sur un grand terrain vague où poussent des mauvaises herbes qui doivent avoir ma taille, au moment où je détourne la tête j'ai l'impression de voir quelque chose bouger près d'un grand chêne, je m'approche plus près de la fenêtre mais il n'y a rien.

\- J'étais pourtant sûre d'avoir vu une …

Je n'ai pas le temps de terminer ma phrase que quelque chose me prend le poignet, je pousse un petit cri puis je me rends compte qu'il s'agit de Scorpius.

\- Espèce d'idiot ! Tu le fais exprès !

\- T'aurais dû voir ta tête ! S'exclame-t-il entre deux rires. Allez ! Viens on va visiter l'étage

On retourne dans le hall et on prend les escaliers, je monte en première et sur la dernière marche je trébuche mais Scorpius me rattrape en m'attrapant pas la taille.

\- Alors Princesse, on ne sait plus lever les jambes, ironise-t-il.

Je sens son souffle sur mon coup et je me dégage rapidement de ses mains, pourtant j'ai toujours l'impression que ses doigts caressent ma peau. C'est pas vrai Rose, ressaisis-toi par Merlin !

On arrive dans un couloir pas très grand composé de trois portes, on ouvre la première et on tombe sur un bureau. Je m'avance doucement et cette fois la fenêtre donne sur Poudlard. Je regarde les babioles posées sur les étagères de la bibliothèque et soudain je me dis que cette maison devant vraiment être jolie avant de tomber à l'abandon.

\- Qui habitait là avant ?

\- Surement cette fille, répond Scorpius en me tendant un cadre où le portrait d'une jeune femme est dessiné.

\- C'est incroyable.

Scorpius sort du bureau et je le suis peu après, il ouvre la deuxième porte tandis que je le rejoins.

\- A ton avis, pourquoi dit-on que cette maison est hantée ?

\- Peut-être parce que quelqu'un y est mort, répondit-il d'un air grave.

Je suis à deux doigts de rire mais je croise le visage sérieux de Scorpius qui pousse la porte de la salle de bain pour me laisser voir. Sur le sol, une grosse flaque de sang séché est imprégnée au carrelage. J'ignore depuis combien de temps elle s'y trouve mais une couche de poussière la recouvre. Je referme la porte le souffle court. Je ne sais pas si c'était vraiment une bonne idée d'entrer dans cette maison. J'ai l'impression de me retrouver dans ces films d'horreur Moldus que Margaret déteste. Je referme la porte et on se dirige vers la dernière. Cette fois on trouve une chambre, plutôt logique. Celle-ci est en mauvais état, les rideaux du lit à baldaquin se sont écroulés, il y a des ouvertures dans le plancher et dans les murs qui laissent passer le vent. Je me dirige vers la table de nuit quand Scorpius m'appelle. Je me retourne et je le vois accroupit, je le rejoins en deux pas. Devant lui est posée une couverture miteuse et quelques livres.

\- Quelqu'un vit ici, regarde, le sol est moins poussiéreux.

Il soulève la couverture et la secoue, des miettes en tombent.

\- Ce doit être un clochard, c'est le seul endroit où il doit se sentir au chaud.

Scorpius approuve d'un signe de tête. Je prends la pile de livres à côté et lit les titres : « Une vie après la mort », « nécrologie comment la pratiquer », « sortilèges sombres ».

\- Ce mec a clairement un problème avec la mort, remarque Scorpius qui lit par-dessus mon épaule.

Je n'ose même pas ouvrir un des livres, je les repose et d'un regard je fais le tour de la chambre. Il y a même un piano dont certaines touches ont disparu.

\- Rentrons Scorpius, il commence à se faire tard et je veux être de retour avant que le Poudlard express n'arrive.

Il accepte et se dirige vers la porte mais je lui montre le passage secret et nous passons dans une sorte de tunnel, nous marchons à quatre pattes jusqu'à apercevoir de la lumière du jour. On court vite à l'extérieur avant que le saule cogneur ne se rende compte de notre présence puis on va s'assoir sur la pelouse humide un peu plus haut à côté du château.

\- Drôle de journée, déclare Scorpius.

\- Tu l'as dit.

On reste là à attendre que les autres reviennent. Pendant un moment on se pose la question de les attendre dans la salle commune puis on se rappelle qu'Albus a la carte du Maraudeur donc ce sera un jeu d'enfant pour lui de nous retrouver. Le soleil se couche et on entend des voix nous appeler. On se retourne pour apercevoir Albus, Lily et Margaret qui dévalent à toute vitesse la pente pour nous rejoindre. Je souris en pensant qu'ils sont bien pressés de nous voir mais quand je vois le visage de mon cousin je comprends que quelque chose ne va pas.

\- Qu'est-ce-qui ce passe ? Je demande en me levant rapidement.

Albus reprend sa respiration et déclare :

\- Alice a disparu.

* joueur de Quidditch français (cf chapitre 2)

* joueuse de Quidditch célèbre

 _ **Voilà pour ce chapitre ! Alors alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez pensé de ce baiser ? J'ai hâte de lire vos réactions ! Et la dernière révélation ?**_

 _ **Alors pour info j'ai placé une petite référence au film "Yes Man" avec Jim Carrey qui date un peu ! En tout cas si vous avez vu le film et que vous en avez des souvenirs je vous met au défi de trouver la petite référence ! ;)**_

 _ **Le prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine, voici les indices :**_

 _ **\- Un sort de legilimancie**_

 _ **\- Des Flashbacks**_

 _ **\- Un visage**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Salut tout le monde ! Désolé pour le petit retard, j'avoue avoir totalement zappé de publier hier ! ^^'**_

 _ **Merci pour vos reviews ! J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire !**_

 _ **Bonne Lecture !**_

 **Chapitre 12 : Ma meilleure amie se fait kidnapper par un dangereux psychopathe**

 **POV: Rose**

\- Alice a disparu.

\- Quoi ? M'exclamai-je. C'est impossible encore ce matin j'ai reçu une de ses lettres !

\- Elle était là ce matin, elle est même montée dans le train, je l'ai vu mais elle est partie faire quelque chose et quand on a remarqué qu'elle n'était plus là, le train était déjà parti, m'explique Lily, on a fouillé tous les wagons plusieurs fois, on ne l'a pas trouvé.

\- Elle avait peut-être oublié quelque chose, elle a dû descendre du train et il partit sans elle, déclare Scorpius.

\- Elle nous aurait prévenue, elle aurait envoyé une lettre à ses parents ou à McGonagall mais là rien ! Des aurors sont déjà partis à sa recherche.

Je regarde mes amis d'un air affolé, et si … et si c'est _lui_ qui l'a enlevé. Je ne vois pas vraiment l'intérêt qu'il en tirerait puisque Alice n'est jamais entrée dans le département des mystères et il semble en savoir beaucoup plus que nous sur les secrets qui y sont cachés mais on ne pas prédire les actions d'un tueur en série.

\- Allons voir McGonagall !

Nous arrivons devant la porte entrouverte du bureau de McGonagall et on peut entendre la voix de la directrice s'écrier :

\- Il faut retrouver cette enfant ! C'est la première fois qu'une telle chose arrive ! Je n'arrive pas à y croire !

\- Calmez-vous Professeur, murmure une voix que je reconnais comme celle de mon oncle Harry.

Je frappe timidement et on nous invite à entrer. McGonagall est assise à son bureau, sur deux chaises en face sont assis le Professeur Longdubat et Mrs Abbott. Ils se tiennent la main, tous deux tremblant. Les yeux de l'infirmière sont rougis par les larmes, elle essaye de cacher un maximum son émotion mais par moment elle lâche un sanglot.

\- Alice a vraiment disparu ? je dis la gorge serrée.

\- En effet Miss Weasley, votre amie est portée disparue.

Je dois faire un effort monstre pour ne pas me mettre à pleurer. Je prends la première main à mes côtés – qui se trouve être celle de Scorpius – et je la serre aussi fort que je peux.

A cet instant la porte s'ouvre sur Louis, il nous observe tous et son visage devient livide. Il fait quelques pas en silence puis dit d'une petite voix.

\- C'est donc vrai …

Tout le monde demeure muet et Mrs Abbott éclate en sanglot, son mari la prend dans ses bras pour tenter de la calmer mais de grosses larmes coulent sur ses joues.

\- Nous faisons tout notre possible pour la retrouver, assure oncle Harry à l'adresse de Louis.

\- Je… je peux essayer de la contacter par legilimancie, je déclare.

Tout le monde se retourne vers moi pour me dévisager.

\- Je peux entrer dans son esprit pour trouver où elle se trouve et voir son agresseur, j'explique face au mutisme général.

\- C'est une pratique qui demande beaucoup de force et une expérience …

\- Elle en est capable, coupe Scorpius.

S'il le dit c'est qu'il doit vraiment le penser parce que c'est lui qui m'a appris cette pratique lors de ma cinquième année. J'ai une relation forte avec Alice, je peux donc plus ou moins aisément entrer dans son esprit à distance. Le professeur McGonagall semble en douter, elle nous observe tour à tour, Scorpius et moi d'un air timoré puis hoche la tête.

\- Dans ce cas, faites donc !

Le professeur Longdubat me cède sa place et je m'assois sur le fauteuil en face du bureau de la directrice. Je ferme les yeux, consciente que tout le monde m'observe.

\- Il faut que tout le monde sorte, précise mon meilleur ami, il faut qu'elle puisse se concentrer.

J'entends des pas s'éloigner puis une porte se fermer. Un tableau chuchote quelque chose que je ne comprends pas et Scorpius lui ordonne de se taire.

\- Scorpius ? je demande toujours les yeux fermés.

\- Je suis là, dit-il doucement en prenant ma main.

Avec son pouce il forme des petits cercles sur le dos de ma main. Je tente de me concentrer mais mes pensées s'égarent toujours sur sa paume contre la mienne, ses doigts enroulés autour des miens, sa peau douce et son odeur …

-Scorpius … je … je ne peux pas me concentrer si tu es près de moi, j'avoue honteuse.

\- Oh … désolé …

Je sens sa main quitter la mienne et mes pensées se concentrent sur Alice, ma meilleure amie. Je revoie ses cheveux blonds, sa voix douce, son regard émeraude …

/Flashback/ 1er Septembre – 1ère année

C'était le premier jour de cours, la grande salle était bruyante, je lisais mon manuel de potion quand une jeune fille de Poufsouffle de mon âge, se pencha vers moi. Elle jouait avec ses mains d'un air anxieux.

\- Est-ce-que je peux m'assoir à côté de toi ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix timide.

\- Bien sûr ! Je m'écrie. Je m'appelle Rose Weasley et voici Albus Severus Potter et Louis Weasley, mes cousins. Louis est en deuxième année et Albus et moi en première.

\- Et là-bas, c'est mon frère, James. Lui il est en troisième année ! ajoute Albus en souriant

\- Et toi comment tu t'appelles ?

\- Alice Abbott, dit-elle en s'asseyant à nos côtés en souriant

XXX 30 juin – 1 ère année

Le soleil réchauffait le parc du château. C'était le dernier jour et je m'étais retrouvée assise sur l'herbe à discuter avec Alice. Cette année avait été fabuleuse, j'avais tellement appris. Un groupe de Serpentard passa devant nous. Scorpius me sourit puis me fit un clin d'œil. Je ris puis tendis les jambes dans l'herbe pour m'allonger.

\- Tu devrais faire attention avec Scorpius, me dit Alice. Il paraît qu'il a déjà embrassé toutes les filles de Serpentard.

\- Je m'en fiche ! Il n'y a que de l'amitié entre nous de toute façon. Il n'y aura jamais que ça. Je ne suis pas bête au point de me laisser séduire par ce séducteur.

Alice sembla se contenter de cette réponse parce qu'elle hocha la tête et s'allongea à mes côtés.

\- Tu promets de m'écrire pendant ces vacances, Rose ! dit-elle d'un petit ton suppliant.

\- Oui, je te le promets !

\- Tu vas me manquer…

Je tournais la tête vers elle en souriant.

\- Toi aussi, Alice.

Elle me rendit son sourire puis prit ma main dans la sienne.

\- Amies pour toujours ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Amies pour toujours, répétai-je en observant les nuages passer dans le ciel.

XXX 21 janvier – 3ème année

La neige tombait à gros flocon, je regardai le parc par la fenêtre avec envie. Je n'avais qu'un désir : sortir me rouler dans la neige.

\- Alice ? Demandai-je d'une voix mignonne.

\- Quoi ?

\- On sort ? Proposai-je.

\- Ouais ! s'écria Albus à sa place. J'ai envie de faire une bataille de boule de neige !

Alice nous regarda tour à tour et soupira.

\- Je croyais que l'endroit que tu préférais à l'école c'était la Bibliothèque, Rose.

\- Oui et alors ? La questionnai-je sans comprendre le rapport.

\- Alors nous sommes à la Bibliothèque, soupira ma meilleure amie en pointant les étagères de livre du doigt.

A cet instant Scorpius apparut, il portait sa cape de sorcier et semblait prêt à sortir.

\- Hey, ça vous dit, une bataille de boule de neige ? demanda-t-il en souriant.

Je croisai le regard ennuyé d'Alice et éclatai de rire.

\- Tant que je joue contre toi, ça me va ! Répondis-je au blond.

\- Bien sûr Princesse !

Je me levai et entraînai Alice avec moi. Après avoir déposé nos affaires de cours dans la salle commune, nous descendîmes pour rejoindre Scorpius, Louis et Albus déjà dans le parc.

\- Parfois je me demande comment tu fais pour me supporter comme meilleure amie, Alice ! Dis-je en marchant dans la neige poudreuse.

\- Je me pose la même question depuis trois ans, je pense que j'ai dû naître avec un gène en plus … je suis unique quoi ! Puis si je n'étais pas là … personne ne te supporterait !

Je la regardai perplexe puis lui donnais un petit coup de coude en riant.

\- Aïe !

XXX 15 mai – 4ème année

Il faisait chaud pour un mois de mai, Albus et Louis étaient installés sur le divan de la salle commune des Gryffondors et discutaient tous deux de Quidditch. Albus et moi venions d'entrer dans l'équipe des Gryffondors, Louis qui y était depuis un an, expliquait les techniques secrètes utilisées. J'aurais bien voulu les rejoindre mais je savais qu'Alice détestait parler de Quidditch alors j'étais restée avec elle. J'allais dire quelque chose quand je surpris son regard sur Louis.

\- Alice ?

\- Humm …

\- Tu ne serais pas amoureuse de Louis par hasard ? Demandai-je en souriant.

\- Euh … quoi ? Euh … non … Comment t'as deviné ? marmonna-t-elle en rougissant.

\- JE LE SAVAIS !

Je brandis un poing en l'air en me levant, puis commençai à danser une danse de la joie.

\- Euh… Rose tu pourrais arrêter de faire ça, tout le monde nous regarde là … murmura ma meilleure amie.

Elle avait raison, tous les regards s'étaient tournés sur nous, y compris celui de Nicholas, un Poufsouffle qui se trouvait là à discuter avec des Gryffondors. Je rougis et m'assis de nouveau sur ma chaise.

XXX 29 mars – 5ème année

Le vent soufflait dans les rues de Pré-au-lard, il faisait plutôt froid pour une fin du mois de mars. Les élèves de Poudlard déambulaient dans les rues en riant et en s'arrêtant devant des vitrines. Alice et moi marchions bras-dessus bras-dessous en souriant. Nous avions acheté quelques bricoles et maintenant nous passions le temps, attendant qu'il soit l'heure de rentrer au château. Des petites vieilles étaient assises sur un banc devant leur porte et elles tricotaient chacune une écharpe tout en discutant joyeusement.

\- Tu crois qu'on sera comme ça dans 70 ans ? Demandai-je à Alice en souriant.

\- Ca m'étonnerait ! s'exclama ma meilleure amie.

Je tournai la tête vers elle, vexée.

\- Je ne sais pas tricoter, dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

\- Moi non plus, dis-je.

Nous nous observâmes un moment puis nous éclatâmes de rire en écho avec les vieilles dames sur leur banc.

XXX 4 juillet – 6ème année

J'étais dans ma chambre dans le noir, j'avais fermé les volets pour que la lumière ne puisse pas entrer. J'étais assise sur mon lit, mes jambes étendues, le regard perdu dans le vague. Alice était à côté de moi elle avait sa main dans la mienne, silencieuse.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive Alice, je... je me sens mal... j'ai l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer avouai-je

\- Rose, tu m'inquiètes, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'est à cause de Scorpius ?

\- Je... je ne sais, peut-être, articulai-je avec difficulté.

\- Il te manque ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Je croisai son regard bleuté.

\- Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point, soupirai-je en passant une main dans mes cheveux. Sans lui j'ai l'impression qu'il me manque la moitié de moi-même. Je n'arrive plus à sourire ni à rire, malgré toutes les tentatives de Nick pour me remonter le moral, je me sens... mal.

\- Peut-être que c'est l'occasion de remettre de l'ordre dans tes sentiments. A propos de Nick et de Scorpius.

\- Est-ce que tu insinue que je suis amoureuse de Scorpius ? m'exclamai-je étonnée.

\- Non, pas forcément. Je pense juste que tu as du mal à gérer les deux en même temps et c'est normal. Scorpius est ton meilleur ami et Nick ton petit-ami.

\- De toute façon Scorpius et moi on ne se parle plus alors ... Oh ! Merde il me manque trop, comment je suis sensée vivre sans lui ? sanglotai-je.

\- Hey calme-toi, ça va s'arranger, dit-elle en me prenant dans ses bras, je te le promets.

/FIN Flashback/

Je prends un peu de temps avant de comprendre que je suis rentrée dans son esprit. Tout est noir.

\- Alice ? Alice ? Je l'appelle.

\- Rose … répond-elle d'une voix rauque.

\- Alice ! Ne t'inquiète pas ! On va te sortir de là. S'il te plaît montre-moi où tu te trouves …

\- Je ne sais pas… dit-elle d'une voix inquiète, je … j'ai peur, Rose !

\- Calme-toi ! Laisse-moi voir, laisse-moi entrer plus loin dans ton esprit.

Tout à coup tout change, j'ai l'impression de voir la scène de haut. Il fait sombre et dans un coin est recroquevillée Alice. Elle frissonne, son visage est sale à l'exception de deux traces sur ses joues qui prouvent qu'elle a pleuré. Il fait humide et le silence est ponctué de « ploc » réguliers qui résonnent. De l'eau s'écoule sur le sol froid. J'ai l'impression qu'elle se trouve dans un tunnel, les parois sont en carrelage vert. J'ai déjà vu ce genre de mur, mais l'endroit ne me revient pas puis soudain tout s'éclaire dans ma tête. Je sais où elle se trouve : au ministère de la magie. Ce carrelage c'est le même qu'elle a dessiné, le même que dans l'entrée du département des mystères. Elle doit être dans les souterrains en raison de l'humidité.

\- Alice ne t'en fais pas, je crois que tu es dans les souterrains du ministère de la magie.

J'entends Scorpius au loin se lever et sortir pour prévenir les autres.

\- Ne t'en fais pas Alice, ils arrivent et je reste avec toi, soufflai-je.

Je me retrouve à nouveau dans le noir, je ne vois plus Alice mais j'entends toujours le souffle de sa respiration.

\- Rose, murmure-t-elle, je suis blessée… je saigne …

\- Il y a beaucoup de sang ?

\- Je … oui sanglote-t-elle.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, ils sont bientôt là, courage, il faut que tu gardes connaissance.

J'ai tellement envie de la voir, mais je ne peux pas entrer plus dans sa tête, ça ne ferait que la fatiguer davantage. J'ai envie de la prendre dans mes bras, de la rassurer en lui caressant les cheveux mais je ne peux pas. Je réprime un sanglot, je ne dois pas faiblir maintenant.

\- Il faut… Il faut que je te le montre Rose… c'est lui, je sais que c'est lui … Il faut …

\- Non ! je m'exclame, surtout pas ! Tu vas …

Trop tard, un visage s'impose à moi. Je sursaute, je n'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi effrayant, un homme d'une trentaine ou d'une quarantaine d'année me sourit mesquinement, les yeux pétillant de folie, ses cheveux bruns descendent raide sur son visage. Je me concentre sur Alice pour essayer de fuir au regard de l'agresseur et son image apparaît. Maintenant, elle est à moitié étendue sur le sol, la tête posée contre le mur. Sa main droite ensanglantée est placée sur son abdomen et elle respire avec difficulté.

\- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Tu devais garder tes forces !

\- Il le fallait, répondit-elle en toussant, il fallait que tu le voies.

Je ne réponds rien, trop bouleversée. Ma meilleure amie est à deux doigts de perdre la vie et je suis simple spectatrice, incapable de la sauver.

\- Rose …

\- Oui.

\- Dis à Louis que je l'aime, dit-elle faiblement.

\- Non ! Attends …

Un grande douleur m'envahit et me repousse. Je tombe à côté de Scorpius et hurle de frustration, des larmes se mêlent à mes cris. McGonagall entre aussitôt suivit des autres, Scorpius me prend dans ses bras et me caresse les cheveux. Je vois Louis qui s'approche toujours aussi livide, des larmes coulent également sur ses joues.

\- Je suis désolée, je réussis à articuler entre deux sanglots.

Il me prend à son tour dans ses bras et je me laisse aller contre lui. On reste ainsi à pleurer tous les deux anéantit. Je suis prise d'un sentiment étrange comme une douleur sourde au plus profond de moi. J'ai l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer comme si on avait aspiré tout l'oxygène autour de moi. Je n'entends plus mon cœur battre, la douleur est si forte que je suis incapable de prononcé un mot. Lorsque nous nous séparons finalement, Louis prend mon visage entre ses mains et m'embrasse sur le front.

\- Merci, chuchote-t-il, merci d'avoir essayé.

Je suis à deux doigts de lui dire les dernières paroles d'Alice mais oncle Harry apparaît soudainement en plein milieu de la pièce.

\- On la retrouvée, annonce-t-il, on est arrivé au dernier moment, on la transporté à Sainte Mangouste, il s'occupe en ce moment, elle est dans un état critique, ils n'ont rien dit de plus.

Je regarde Louis surprise. J'ai toujours du mal à le croire. Alice est toujours vivante … même si elle est blessée j'ai soudain la certitude qu'elle va s'en sortir. J'ai l'impression de me remettre à respirer, mon monde a failli s'écrouler.

\- Une minute et c'était trop tard, ajouta Harry à mon adresse. C'est grâce à toi.

Je devrais peut-être être fière de moi mais je n'y arrive pas. Je tente de me lever mais une fois debout, je vacille et Scorpius me rattrape avant que je m'écroule au sol.

\- Elle est totalement exténuée, legilimancie l'a privée de toute énergie, je la ramène dans sa chambre.

Sa voix est lointaine, mes yeux se ferment et je vois le visage de l'agresseur d'Alice, je les ouvre de nouveau. Je ne veux plus penser à ce qui vient de se passer. Je sens qu'on me soulève et qu'on me porte. Je pose ma tête sur le torse de Scorpius et je soupire. Arrivés dans ma chambre, il me dépose doucement sur le lit et se place à mes côtés. Il me prend dans ses bras et me chuchote des paroles rassurantes.

 _ **Voilà pour ce chapitre, il est un peu plus court que les précédents et surtout axé sur l'amitié entre Rose et Alice. J'espère que vous avez aimé !**_

 _ **Les indices pour le prochain chapitre sont les suivants :**_

 _ **\- un cadeau d'anniversaire**_

 _ **\- une décision**_

 _ **\- le chapitre sera au point de vue de Scorpuis**_


	13. Chapter 13

**_Salut tout le monde ! J'ai failli publier ce chapitre sans écrire "d'intro", c'est ce qui arrive quand on va trop vite ! Bref ! Merci pour vos reviews, j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire ! ;)_**

 ** _Bonne Lecture !_**

Chapitre 13 : Rose fait la rencontre d'Orage

POV: Scorpius

Lorsque je me réveille, je me rends compte que je n'ai pas bougé de la nuit. Je tiens fermement Rose, qui dort la tête posée contre mon torse, ses jambes enroulées autour des miennes. Je n'ose plus bouger, je veux rester ici à observer Rose dormir entre mes bras. C'est une sensation tellement agréable, je sens son parfum et ses cheveux caresser mon cou. Je caresse son dos et finalement elle s'éveille, son regard azur croise le mien. Elle me sourit et j'ai soudainement envie de l'embrasser. Mais qu'est-ce-qui me prend, sérieux ? J'ai déjà commis cette erreur hier, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Il y avait tous ces gens à nous acclamer, il a suffi que je croise son regard pénétrant pour que je m'enflamme et que je me jette sur elle. Il faut que je trouve un moyen de me calmer, toute cette proximité ça m'embrouille l'esprit. Finalement je l'embrasse sur le front – c'est beaucoup plus raisonnable.

\- Est-ce-que ça va ? Je demande doucement.

\- ça peut aller, répond-elle en souriant. Quelle heure est-il ?

\- 11h, dis-je en consultant ma montre.

\- C'est pas vrai, il faut qu'on aille en cours ! s'écrie-t-elle en s'extirpant du lit.

\- Rose calme-toi ! Dis-je en la retenant. Je suis sûre que McGonagall ne nous en tiendra pas rigueur.

Elle me regarde puis hoche la tête et se rassoit sur le lit. On est maintenant à une distance bien plus décente l'un de l'autre.

\- Il faut qu'on parle, je déclare en brisant le silence.

\- De …

\- De ce qui c'est passé hier, j'ajoute.

Elle fronce les sourcils et croise les bras sur sa poitrine l'air exaspéré.

\- Tu peux préciser ? Parce qu'il s'est passé beaucoup de choses hier, figure-toi !

Je sais fait qu'elle fait clairement allusion à notre baiser et elle n'a pas l'air de vouloir en parler, ça tombe bien moi non plus. Si on en parle ça devient trop réel, comme si ça avait une signification – parce que soyons clair c'était simplement de la comédie, non ?

\- Je parle du moment où tu as risqué ta vie, je précise.

\- Scorpius … soupire-t-elle en esquissant un geste pour éviter la conversation.

Je pose mes mains sur ses épaules l'empêchant de s'enfuir.

\- Rose, tu sais ce qui se passe quand quelqu'un est en contact par legilimancie avec une personne et que celle-ci meurt ?

\- Oui, dit-elle d'une petite voix.

\- Tu aurais dû rompre la connexion une fois que tu savais où elle se trouvait. Tu aurais pu mourir Rose, c'était moins une !

\- Je sais, mais je suis toujours là et …

\- Mais bon sang ! Est-ce-que tu te rends compte ? Pense un peu à tes proches, tes parents, tes amis, ton frère. C'est vrai quoi ? Je suis censé faire quoi moi si je te perds, hein ? T'oublier ? Avancer avec ma vie ? Tu sais bien que j'en serais incapable, alors arrête de te mettre en danger Rose !

Elle baisse la tête et passe distraitement une main sur sa couverture.

\- Je ne peux pas, dit-elle après un silence. Je ne peux pas arrêter de me mettre en danger Scorpius. Pas maintenant que j'ai vu son visage… je dois le trouver qui il est.

Je soupire et passe une main dans mes cheveux. Cette fille me rend fou.

\- Si tu ne peux pas alors … la prochaine fois que tu risques autant ta vie tu me le dis ! Du genre : « Hey Scorpius, je vais bientôt faire un truc qui va surement m'envoyer entre quatre planches, te voilà prévenu ».

Elle rit doucement puis lève les yeux vers moi et là j'oublie que je suis censé lui faire la morale. On reste là à s'observer en silence quelques minutes – qui me paraissent être des secondes. Puis elle détourne la tête vers la fenêtre. Je remarque alors qu'elle a mis la rose que je lui ai offerte dans un vase rempli d'eau.

\- C'est inutile, dis-je en montrant du doigt la fleur.

\- Quoi ?

\- J'ai jeté un sortilège à la rose, elle ne fanera jamais, je lui explique.

\- Oh ! Mais j'aime bien la voir dans l'eau.

Ça me fait sourire de savoir qu'elle prend aussi soin de mon cadeau.

\- Oh merde ! je m'écrie en la faisant sursauter.

\- Scorpius ?

Je sors en trombe de sa chambre pour me rendre dans la mienne. Avec tout ce qui s'est passé, j'ai oublié de lui donner son deuxième cadeau. Mais j'arrive trop tard, la boîte a été renversée et le cadeau n'y est plus. J'entends Rose qui rentre dans ma chambre et je lui ordonne de fermer la porte. Elle s'exécute puis me demande :

\- Que ce passe-t-il ?

Je me mets en tailleur et passe la tête sous mon lit, deux yeux jaunes effrayés m'observent. Je me relève pour faire face à ma meilleure amie.

\- Scorpius, j'aimerais bien que tu m'expliques !

Je passe une main dans mes cheveux mal à l'aise.

\- Euh … ton deuxième cadeau est sous mon lit !

Elle éclate de rire et rétorque :

\- C'est quoi ça ? Une technique de drague ?

\- Non, je t'assure !

Je me sens rougir mais pour éviter qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, je baisse et tente d'attraper la bestiole. Je suis obligé de le prendre par le cou, ce qu'il lui fait lâcher un miaulement déchirant. Je réussis tout de même à le sortir de là et tend la boule de poil grise à Rose qui l'observe avec étonnement. Une fois dans ces bras, le chat s'accroche à elle, comme si sa vie en dépendait et elle le caresse en souriant.

\- Joyeux anniversaire, soufflai-je.

\- Merci ! dit-elle en riant. C'est le meilleur cadeau de j'ai jamais reçu !

\- C'est un mâle, je l'ai fait stériliser pour éviter qu'il court après les femelles, la vendeuse m'a assuré qu'il était adorable, mais pour une raison que j'ignore il me déteste.

\- C'est peut-être parce que tu ne lui donne pas l'attention qu'il mérite, rit-elle en embrassant le fauve sur la tête.

\- Il faut qu'on lui trouve un nom ! s'écrie-t-elle.

Son regard fait des va-et-vient entre la bête et moi puis elle déclare :

\- Son pelage est de la même couleur que tes yeux.

\- Je ne sais pas si je dois le prendre comme un compliment …

Elle ignore mon commentaire et continue de caresser le chat.

\- Orage, c'est bien Orage non ?

Je hoche la tête, après tout c'est son chat, c'est elle qui décide. Moins je m'occupe de cette bête, mieux je me porte alors ça m'est égal.

\- ça te va Orage ? demande-t-elle à l'adresse de l'animal.

Celui-ci commence à lui lécher la main de sa langue râpeuse, elle se met à rire. Sérieux, comment elle fait ? J'ai du passé quatre jour avec lui pour le cacher et tout ce qu'il a réussit à me faire, c'est me griffer ou me grogner dessus. Elle doit avoir un don avec les animaux, ce n'est pas possible autrement !

\- Je vais lui chercher à manger aux cuisines, il meurt de faim, tu t'occupes de le surveiller.

Je n'ai pas le temps de m'opposer qu'elle sort de ma chambre. Le chat m'observe de ses yeux brillants où je ne lis que de la haine.

\- Salut ! tentai-je.

Il me répond par un miaulement agressif.

\- Oh… puis va te faire foutre !

Je sors en claquant la porte de ma chambre et entre dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. Alors que je profite de l'eau chaude ruisselant sur ma peau j'entends Rose hurler mon nom. Je sors rapidement, une serviette accroché à ma taille pour la rejoindre dans ma chambre. Là je comprends la raison de son hurlement. Orage s'est amusé – oui parce que je suis sûr que ça lui a procuré une immense joie – à faire ses griffes sur mon lit. Une partie de ma couverture est en lambeau sans parler des oreillers.

\- Je t'avais dit de le surveiller ! Me sermonne Rose un bol rempli de viande cru à la main.

\- Je t'avais dit qu'il me détestait ! Je rétorque énervé.

\- Oh ! je t'en prie Scorpius ce n'est qu'un chat …

Elle se met à genoux pour essayer de récupérer Orage qui s'est une fois de plus caché sous le lit. C'est à cet instant qu'Albus apparaît. Il reste statique sur le seuil de la porte de ma chambre. Son regard passe de Rose agenouillée devant moi à moi vêtu d'une simple serviette de bain au lit sans-dessus-dessous.

\- J'étais venu voir si vous alliez bien… à ce que je vois… c'est le cas, déclare-t-il.

Je reste sans voix, j'ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais absolument rien ne sort alors je la referme. Rose est devenue rouge et reste pétrifiée.

\- Sachez que vous avez loupé tous les cours du matin, mais j'imagine que ça valait le coup.

\- Euh… cadeau…chat…Scorpius…surveille…douche…griffes…sous le lit, articule Rose.

\- Ce qu'elle veut dire c'est que je lui ai offert un chat pour son anniversaire, j'étais censé le surveiller mais je suis allé prendre une douche, il en a profité pour saccager mon lit et il s'est caché en dessous et elle tente maintenant de le récupérer, j'explique en récupérant miraculeusement l'usage de la parole.

\- Oui … bien sûr, c'est tellement évident ! Se moque Albus. Bon je vous laisse ranger tout ce … bordel … enfin ce … foutoir… bref vous m'avez compris. Je vous attends dans le salon.

Il sort un sourire sur les lèvres, fier de son jeu de mot.

\- Il a fait exprès de choisir ces deux termes, pas vrai ?

\- C'est Albus, il ne changera pas … répond Rose avant de récupérer Orage.

Elle se relève, le chat dans les bras m'observe puis comme si elle venait de remarquer que j'étais en serviette elle se met à rougir, une fois de plus.

\- Je… je vais confier Orage à Albus et je vais prendre ma douche, m'informe-t-elle.

\- Tu veux que je te rejoigne ? Je demande en lui lançant un sourire lourd de sous-entendus.

\- C'est ça, continue à faire le malin et je te jette ce chat à la figure ! Menace-t-elle en me fusillant du regard.

Elle sort et je décide qu'il est temps de m'habiller. Tandis que je passe un tee-shirt, je me demande quelle aurait été ma réaction si elle avait simplement répondu « oui ». Mais je me ressaisis bien vite, après tout c'est Rose, jamais elle n'aurait dit un truc pareil – même si elle le pense. Je suis en train d'insinuer quoi là … Faut vraiment que je me calme. C'est encore ce baiser de malheur qui m'influence. Embrasser Rose c'est comme un premier verre de whisky pur feu, ça te brûle à l'intérieur et tu as envie d'en reprendre un pour voir rien que pour voir si la sensation reste la même et d'expérience je peux dire que c'est le cas – pour le whisky en tout cas. Peut-importe le nombre de verre que tu bois cette sensation enivrante ne se dissipe pas, au contraire et dès que tu t'arrêtes, tu veux recommencer. C'est exactement ça ! Même si embrasser Rose est mille fois mieux qu'un verre de whisky, ma théorie se tient. Enfin pour en être sûr il faudrait que je l'embrasse une deuxième fois, ce qui ne risque pas d'arriver de sitôt – sûrement jamais.

Je sors en maudissant mes pensées. Je retrouve Albus dans le salon qui joue avec la bête.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne l'aimes pas, déclare-t-il en remarquant mon regard dégouté.

\- C'est lui qui ne m'aime pas ! Je m'écrie comme pour me défendre.

Je m'assois à côté d'Albus, le chat s'hérisse puis quitte les genoux de mon ami pour mettre le plus de distance entre nous.

\- Tu vois ! je m'exclame.

\- Les félins n'aiment pas les reptiles, se contente de répondre le brun.

\- Ouais, c'est clair que cette saleté est un Gryffondor !

\- Ne vous retournez pas, je passe en serviette, ordonne une voix derrière nous.

Albus garde la tête bien droite mais moi je ne peux pas m'empêcher de désobéir – ça doit être mes gènes. Rose passe tellement vite que j'ai à peine le temps de l'apercevoir qu'elle ferme la porte de sa chambre.

\- Scorpius, je te hais ! hurle-t-elle de l'autre côté du mur.

Albus et moi éclatons de rire.

\- La prochaine fois, on ferme sa porte à clé, propose mon meilleur ami.

\- Ça marche !

Les jours passent et on apprend que l'état d'Alice s'est amélioré, sa vie n'est plus en jeu. Pourtant Rose est toujours aussi stressée. J'ai l'impression qu'elle ne dort pas, je l'entends se retourner dans ses couvertures ou faire les cents pas dans le salon et son visage est plus fatigué à mesure que les jours passent. On est déjà le week-end et je me réveille en pleine nuit, j'ai vaguement entendu Rose se lever. Par simple curiosité, je quitte mon lit et entrouvre ma porte pour l'apercevoir assise en tailleurs sur le canapé, les yeux perdus dans les flammes de la cheminée qui crépitaient. J'hésite à le rejoindre mais je préfère la laisser à sa méditation alors je retourne me coucher. Quand je me réveille pour la deuxième fois, il fait clair. Je me lève et aucune trace de sa présence, elle doit s'être réfugiée à la bibliothèque dès l'heure de l'ouverture comme tous les samedis matins. Encore à moitié endormi, j'ouvre la fenêtre de ma chambre, conscient qu'il ne fait que 10 degrés dehors et que je ne porte qu'un bas de pyjama. Le vent froid me fouette le visage, je ferme les yeux appréciant cette sensation. L'odeur de la terre humide me parvient d'ici. Je reste un petit moment, mes cheveux ébouriffés par les rafales de vent jusqu'à ce que je me mette à frissonner. J'ouvre les yeux et décide de fermer la fenêtre mais quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un attire mon regard. Quatre mètres plus bas, sur le terrain de Quidditch, Rose court. Elle va à un bon rythme et semble apprécier cet effort physique. Je souris quand je l'a voit s'arrêter quelques secondes pour repartir encore plus vite. Ni une ni deux je saute dans un jogging, j'enfile un tee-shirt et je vais la rejoindre. Lorsque j'arrive sur le terrain de Quidditch elle est toujours là, je la rejoins en quelques enjambées.

\- Alors Rosie, on fait du sport ?

\- Ça t'étonne ? Demande-t-elle toujours concentrée sur sa respiration.

\- Un peu, j'avoue, depuis quand tu cours ?

\- Je sais pas, il est quelle heure ?

\- 9h24.

\- Alors ça fait un peu plus d'une heure, sans compter la pause de vingt minutes.

Je l'observe, elle est rouge, ses longs cheveux attachés en une simple queue de cheval se balancent sur ses épaules au rythme de ses pas, elle paraissait vraiment épuisée maintenant.

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

Elle ne répond pas, la tête toujours face m'ignorant royalement.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu te trouves grosse …

\- Ca n'a rien à voir ! s'écrie-t-elle en s'arrêtant une main sur son côté.

Elle grimaça et se masse les côtes.

\- Arrête, je chuchote, tiens-toi droite, respire par le nez, puis expire par la bouche tout l'air de tes poumons en te pliant en deux.

Elle s'exécute sans poser de question et répète l'opération plusieurs fois. Puis quand la douleur passe, elle marche vers les tribunes. Elle récupère sa bouteille d'eau, boit tout son contenu et s'écroule sur l'herbe. Je la regarde profiter du confort de la pelouse humide puis je m'allonge à ses côtés.

\- C'est à cause de ce qui s'est passé avec Alice ?

\- Ouais, murmure-t-elle.

Elle tourne son visage vers moi et me sourit tristement.

\- Je n'arrive plus à dormir depuis l'incident, chaque fois que je ferme les yeux je vois son visage. J'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part, je ne sais plus où, ça m'exaspère.

\- Peut-être que tu penses le connaître parce qu'en réalité tu le veux. Ce que je veux dire c'est que tu es obsédée par cette idée de trouver de qui il s'agit et cette obsession peut obscurcir ton jugement et t'amener à te faire croire que tu connais cet homme alors qu'en réalité ce n'est pas le cas. Tu devrais arrêter d'y penser.

\- Facile à dire, souffle-t-elle.

\- Ecoute, ça va trop loin tout ça, beaucoup trop loin. Cette homme est réellement dangereux, cet homme est un psychopathe, il faut laisser les aurors s'en occuper, ce n'est plus de notre compétence là ! Et puis c'est bon on la réglé notre énigme, on sait ce qu'il y a derrière la porte de ce département.

\- C'est trop tard Scorpius, maintenant qu'on s'est engagé et après ce qu'il a fait à Alice on ne peut pas reculer, je veux le retrouver et lui faire payer.

\- Arrête là, j'ai l'impression d'entendre une folle délirer, je sais que t'as failli perdre ta meilleure amie mais t'es pas de taille à affronter cet homme.

\- Toute seule non, mais ensemble on peut le faire, je le sais.

\- Rose tu veux vraiment perdre quelqu'un, tu veux retenter l'expérience ? Tu as oublié notre récente discussion sur la manière dont tu te mets en danger ?

\- Non, je n'ai pas oublié et je ne veux perdre personne.

\- Alors arrête ! Je m'écrie hors de patience. Arrête de vouloir jouer au super détective on n'est pas dans une de ces séries Moldu de Margaret, c'est la réalité ici. Des gens meurent, des gens souffrent, tu n'es pas la seule !

\- J'ai besoin de m'engager quelque part, j'ai besoin de faire quelque chose pour m'occuper, je ne peux rester là, je n'arrête pas de penser à ce … barbare.

\- Tu trouveras quelque chose, je t'assure.

Elle me sourit et je lui rends son sourire. Je pense avoir réussi à la convaincre, je me concentre sur les nuages gris qui passent, un orage se prépare l'atmosphère est pesante. Ma main cherche celle de Rose et la serre doucement. Elle glisse ses doigts entre les miens et ferme les yeux en soupirant.

Le soir vient, on se retrouve tous dans le salon – Rose, Albus, Margaret, Louis, Lily, Sarah et même Hugo. Ce dernier met l'ambiance, il a ramené sa guitare et chante une chanson d'un artiste Moldu que je ne connais pas. La chanson raconte l'histoire d'un gars qui décide de s'enfuir de chez lui parce qu'il ne supporte pas son père. Ça parle de décisions à prendre, de choix et de liberté. J'ai un peu de mal à m'identifier dans cette chanson parce que j'ai une bonne relation avec mon père mais si ça venait à changer, c'est vrai que la première chose que je ferais serait prendre mes affaires et de partir. Hugo enchaîne sur un tout autre morceau, beaucoup plus country et je vois Rose sourire. Ils échangent des regards complices tous les deux et Rose fini par éclater de rire. Je ne sais pas si ce sont les paroles et les souvenirs à laquelle cette chanson est reliée, mais elle est pliée en deux. Finalement elle arrive à se calmer et se met à danser n'importe comment sur le canapé, puis tout le monde s'y met et ça fini en bataille d'oreillers. Ça me fait sourire de voir Rose si heureuse, je suis sûr qu'elle a oublié tous ses problèmes. C'est ça qui lui faut, de la compagnie qui la fasse rire pour qu'elle puisse oublier. Finalement la soirée se termine et tout le monde s'en va au risque de se faire attraper par Mr Blanchard qui s'occupe des rondes du samedi soir. Une fois que tout le monde est partit on décide d'aller se coucher. Rose entre dans sa chambre et je la suis. Elle s'allonge sous les couvertures et je vais faire de même quand elle me demande :

\- Euh… Tu fais quoi là ?

\- Tu m'as bien dit que tu n'arrivais pas à dormir, et bien je vais y remédier.

J'entre sous les couvertures et je la vois qui m'observe bizarrement, je sens que tout devient très gênant tout à coup, ce n'est pas la première fois que nous partageons le même lit. Durant des fêtes ou pendant les vacances quand nous dormions tous par terre, ça nous arrivait de partager le même sac de couchage. On a bien dormi ensemble le soir où elle a retrouvé Alice. Encore quelque chose que le baiser a rendu bizarre.

\- Je t'en prie arrête de me lancer ce regard-là, si tu veux je m'en vais.

\- Non c'est bon, tu peux rester, dit-elle.

Elle pose sa tête sur l'oreiller et me tourne le dos, je fais de même et je m'endors rapidement.

Je me réveille pendant la nuit, Rose ne dort toujours pas et ne cesse de se retourner dans les couvertures.

\- Viens-là, je murmure en la tirant contre moi.

Elle ne rechigne pas et pose sa tête sur mon épaule. Je l'enroule dans mes bras et hume le parfum de ses cheveux. Ils sentent la mûre, ça me rappelle un peu chez elle. Je souris en l'entendant soupirer. On s'endort tous les deux dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

 ** _Voilà pour ce chapitre ! J'espère que vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions ! Je sais que plusieurs attendaient un chapitre du point de vue de Scorpius, alors voilà c'est fait ! ;)_**

 ** _Pour le prochain chapitre je prédis :_**

 ** _\- un rêve dangereux_**

 ** _\- une rencontre inattendue_**

 ** _\- une décision_**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Bonjour à tous. Je publie aujourd'hui ce chapitre, j'ai failli ne pas le faire d'ailleurs. Après les évènements d'hier soir, je n'avais pas trop l'esprit à publier ou à écrire. Un de mes proches était au Bataclan ce soir-là et il a réussi a en sortir vivant. Il a eu une chance inouïe ce qui n'est pas le cas des nombreuses victimes.**_

 _ **Ce matin quand je me suis réveillée, je n'avais qu'une envie c'était au contraire d'écrire. Je ne sais pas si je vais publier ou non le chapitre que j'ai écrit s'inspirant de ce qui c'est passé mais si oui, ce n'est pas pour toute suite. ( cela dépend aussi de votre avis ) Je ne vais pas écrire une longue tirade pour dire à quel point je suis dégoûtée par ce qui s'est passé, d'abord parce qu'on l'est tous et en plus parce que je suis pas là pour ça.**_

 _ **Passons aux choses un peu plus joyeuses, voici le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire et vous faire oublier quelques instants l'actualité !**_

 **Chapitre 14 : Je reçois la visite du Ministre de la Magie**

 **POV: Rose**

 _Je suis assise au bord du lac noir, mes pieds trempent dans l'eau sombre. Je n'ai pas froid et pourtant il ne doit pas faire plus de 10 degrés. Je touche l'eau de mes doigts mais je ne ressens rien. Je n'ai pas la sensation d'être mouillée. Le vent soulève mes cheveux mais je ne sens pas son souffle sur mon visage. Scorpius est à côté de moi, il me sourit et joue avec mes doigts. Une voix m'appelle._

 _\- Tu as entendu ça ? Je lui demande intriguée._

 _\- De quoi tu parles ?_

 _\- Cette voix …_

 _Je me lève et mon meilleur ami me regarde perplexe. Je penche la tête vers l'eau, la voix se fait plus proche._

 _\- Je crois que quelque chose m'appelle dans l'eau._

 _\- Ce doit être les sirènes qui veulent te noyer, déclare Scorpius._

 _Son ton paraît sérieux mais j'avance dans l'eau ignorant sa réplique. Je suis mouillée jusqu'aux genoux, la voix se rapproche, elle m'appelle : Rose Weasley._

 _\- Rosie ! s'exclame Scorpius. Ne va pas plus loin !_

 _Je l'ignore une fois de plus et je continue d'avancer jusqu'à m'immerger entièrement. Le fond du lac est étonnamment clair. Tout est vert : les galets sous mes pieds, les poissons qui frôlent mes jambes, les algues qui se balancent d'un côté et de l'autre. Le plus étonnant, c'est que j'arrive à respirer sous l'eau. J'avance en marchant, tout paraît si irréel. Le courant m'emporte. Le courant … Il n'y a pas de courant dans un lac si ? C'est impossible, tout ça ce n'est pas … réel. Je rêve, oui c'est ça c'est un rêve. Tout bascule et je me retrouve dans le noir, à la surface._

 _\- Ce n'est pas un rêve Rose Weasley, articule la fameuse voix._

 _\- Qui êtes-vous ? Il fait noir, je ne vous vois pas, je ne vois pas votre visage !_

 _\- Tu connais mon visage, murmure-t-il à l'oreille._

 _Je suis prise de frisson, il est là tout près de moi, je le sais et je n'ai rien pour me défendre. Mon cœur s'accélère, j'ai peur. J'essaye de me calmer, c'est un cauchemar voilà tout, il faut que je me réveille. Je me pince le coude et sens une vive douleur … Impossible, ça ne peut pas être la réalité. Je me souviens m'être endormie avec Scorpius._

 _\- Scorpius !_

 _\- Il ne t'entend pas, tonne la voix, dis-moi ma belle, que sais-tu sur moi ?_

 _\- Je … rien._

 _\- Tu mens ! Laisse-moi voir ce que tu sais._

 _Des souvenirs passent rapidement dans mon esprit. Je revois les dessins d'Alice, les articles de la Gazette du sorcier, ma meilleure amie qui se vide de son sang. Les images ont défilé si vite devant mes yeux que j'ai à peine pu les reconnaître. Je suis prise de nausée, la tête me tourne, je me sens faiblir._

 _\- Non ! Je hurle._

 _Je sais ce qu'il fait, il veut rentrer dans mon esprit. Je le sens. Il faut que je le repousse mais je suis prise d'une violente douleur._

 _\- Laisse-moi voir, plus tu te débattras plus tu souffriras._

 _Je le sais, et je préfère souffrir que le laisser pénétrer mes souvenirs. La douleur se fait de plus en plus forte, j'en pleure. Je me recroqueville sur moi-même. « Hurle, Rose si tu as mal, hurle et la douleur passera ». C'est ce que disait toujours ma mère quand je me blessais étant petite. Je n'ai pas d'autre choix, je hurle, si fort que j'ai l'impression que mes cordes vocales vont lâcher, je hurle comme si ma vie en dépendait._

Je me réveille en sueur, la première chose que je vois c'est le regard affolé de Scorpius qui brille au clair de lune.

\- Rose ! Rose ! me dit-il en me secouant.

Je suis incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit, je le vois sans le regarder.

\- Merde ! s'écrie-t-il en me relâchant.

La lumière de ma chambre s'allume et je reprends pleinement conscience.

\- Scorpius ! Je m'écrie en m'accrochant à son bras.

Je le serre de toutes mes forces, ma respiration se fait haletante.

\- Il … il est entré … dans… dans mon esprit, je réussis à articuler.

Je me mets à sangloter, j'entends encore sa voix me murmurer à l'oreille, son souffle sur ma nuque.

\- Je t'accompagne à l'infirmerie !

J'essaye de me lever mais je manque de m'écrouler. Scorpius me soulève dans ses bras et sors. Dans les couloirs du château j'entends les portraits chuchoter sur notre passage. Finalement on entre dans la pièce uniquement éclairée par une bougie.

\- Mme Abbot ! s'écrie Scorpius en m'allongeant sur le premier lit venu.

Elle débarque de son petit bureau en trombe.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- C'est Rose, quelqu'un à pratiqué le sort de legilimancie sur elle, explique Scorpius rapidement.

Mrs Abbot disparaît de mon champ de vision puis revient avec un verre rempli d'un liquide étrange. Je n'ai pas le temps de demander ce que c'est, je lui arrache quasiment des mains et je le bois d'un seul coup. Si c'est le moyen de mettre fin à tout ça, je suis prête à en boire des litres s'il le faut. Je suis soudain prise de vertiges, je ferme les yeux et je m'endors sans même m'en rendre compte.

Je me réveille, je suis toujours à l'infirmerie. Le soleil n'est pas très haut dans le ciel. Je m'assois sur mon lit et étrangement je me sens en super forme. J'arrive à quitter mes couvertures et je m'avance vers le bureau de Mrs Abbot. Quand elle m'aperçoit elle me sourit et se lève de sa chaise.

\- Rose, comment vas-tu ?

\- Beaucoup mieux, j'ignore ce que vous m'avez donné mais c'est drôlement efficace !

Elle prend un flacon sur une étagère et me le tend.

\- Deux gouttes dans un verre d'eau ou de jus de citrouille le soir et tes nuits seront complètes et sans rêves. C'est pendant le sommeil paradoxal que l'on peut entrer dans ton esprit. Si tu ne rêves pas alors ton esprit sera fermé à toute tentative, m'explique-t-elle.

Je la remercie et je sors de l'infirmerie, la potion à la main. Lorsque que j'entre dans le salon, j'aperçois Scorpius endormi sur le canapé. Sur la table basse sont éparpillés les articles de la Gazette du sorcier, tous traitant du même sujet : le tueur en série plus communément appelé l'assassin mystère. Je trouve ça totalement stupide de lui avoir donné ce surnom qui ne doit – à mon avis – qu'augmenter son égo. Je réveille doucement Scorpius en lui secouant l'épaule. Il ouvre les yeux et me sourit.

\- Salut !

\- Je croyais qu'on arrêtait de courir après ce mec, je réponds en guise de bonjour.

Il s'assoit sur le canapé et regroupe les feuilles devant lui.

\- Ca c'était avant qu'il interrompe mon sommeil, je déteste me réveiller en sursaut.

Je ris et m'assois à côté de lui.

\- Tu vas en cours ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ? je demande.

\- Parce que si t'étais restée, j'aurais eu une bonne excuse pour sécher, plaisante-t-il.

\- Je crois que j'ai déjà loupé pas mal de cours cette année. Je vais me préparer, on se retrouve à la grande salle pour le petit-déjeuner ?

\- Ça marche !

Je prends une douche, je m'habille, je glisse mes livres, mes parchemins et ma trousse dans mon sac et je sors. Je descends à la grande-salle et m'assois à côté d'Albus qui est en face de Scorpius. Il me jette un regard inquiet.

\- Je vais bien, je lui assure en souriant.

\- Tu devrais lire ça, me dit-il en me montrant un exemplaire du journal « A minuit tous les chats sont gris », un quotidien du soir. En première page, il y a une photo d'une jeune fille : c'est moi. Cette photo a été prise un jour durant l'été, où je suis sortie avec ma mère. On me voit habillée en Moldu en train de chercher dans quelle direction aller, la main au-dessus des yeux pour me protéger du soleil. Au-dessus de la photo est écrit en gras :

La jeune Rose Weasley impliquée dans l'affaire de l'Assassin mystère

 _Dimanche dernier, l'Assassin mystère a une nouvelle fois frappé en tentant cette fois de s'en prendre à une élève de Poudlard : Alice Abbot (cf exemplaire n°596842). Les aurors ont réussi à sauver la vie de la jeune fille de peu. Ils ont trouvé l'endroit où elle était retenue. La jeune fille est hospitalisée en ce moment à Sainte Mangouste. Voici les seules informations que nous détenions jusqu'à présent. Mais une source qui a voulue demeurer discrète nous a confié que tout le mérite de cette histoire revenait à Rose Weasley, fille de Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger Weasley, notre couple de héros favori. La jeune fille aurait sauvé la vie de son amie en la contactant par legilimancie pour découvrir l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Ça n'étonne pas la communauté magique qui « n'en attendait pas moins de la fille des deux célèbres héros de la grande guerre » - pour citer notre source. Cette association entre le département des aurors et la jeune fille serait alors plutôt efficace. Est-ce qu'une place lui est déjà réservée au sein de l'équipe d'aurors dirigée par le grand Harry Potter. Ce serait bien possible. Nous avons mené notre enquête et la jeune Weasley serait – à l'image de sa mère – la première de sa promotion…_

L'article continuait de vanter mes mérites jusqu'à révéler mes notes obtenus lors des BUSES.

\- C'est comme ça qu'il a su comment je m'appelais et c'est pour ça qu'il est entré dans mon esprit. Il a compris qu'on s'intéressait à lui …

\- Si les journalistes tenaient leurs plumes rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé ! S'énerve mon cousin.

\- Est-ce que tu as une idée de qui pourrait être la source dont ils parlent ? me demande Scorpius.

\- Non, je n'en sais rien, seul oncle Harry était au courant et il m'a dit que ça ne sortirait pas du département.

\- Surement quelqu'un de l'équipe des aurors !

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas me rassura Lily qui écoutait notre conversation, personne ne prend ce journal au sérieux, ils ne font que propager des rumeurs.

A cet instant les hiboux apportant le courrier du matin entrèrent dans la grande salle, je reconnus Coq qui se posa devant moi, un simple lettre à la main, je l'ouvris pour découvrir l'écriture de ma mère.

 _Rose,_

 _Ne t'inquiètes pas pour la Gazette du sorcier, j'ai déjà envoyé une lettre au directeur du département de la justice magique pour porter plainte en diffamation._

 _H.G._

\- Quoi ?

La gazette du sorcier n'a rien à voir avec tout ça !

\- Rose … m'appelle Albus.

Je lève la tête pour apercevoir la Une de la Gazette du sorcier : « Une sorcière pas comme les autres : la vie de Rose Weasley sous les flashs ».

\- Des rumeurs, hein ?

Tous les visages de la grande salle se tournent vers moi, le silence est palpable, tout le monde attend ma réaction. Je me sens rougir, je prends l'exemplaire des mains d'Albus et sors de la grande salle, mon sac de cours sur le dos et le peu de dignité qu'il me reste. Je monte directement au troisième étage et frappe à la porte du bureau de Mr Blanchard. Il m'ouvre, l'exemplaire de la Gazette dans les mains.

\- A l'évidence, je n'ai pas besoin d'expliquer pourquoi je suis là, je soupire en entrant sans même demander la permission.

Le professeur s'assoit et me laisse parler. Je lance mon sac à terre et je m'écrie :

\- Ils n'ont pas le droit de faire ça, il s'agit de MA vie privée. Je ne comprends même pas comment ils ont eu autant d'informations !

J'avais feuilleté le journal dans le couloir avant de rentrer dans son bureau.

\- Ils y a TROIS pages entière sur ma vie, mon enfance, mes sorties, mes amis, mes vacances. Tenez page 2 ils sous-entendent que j'aurais une relation avec le fils du joueur Viktor Krum, uniquement parce que j'ai passé mes vacances d'hiver avec leur famille, ça n'a aucun sens ! Il a sept ans de plus que moi !

\- Et alors ? Tu es adulte maintenant, non ?

\- A donc vous y croyez-vous aussi ? Je m'écrie furibonde.

\- Non, bien sûr, je te connais Rose.

\- C'est bien ça le problème ! Ceux qui me connaissent bien ne vont pas y croire mais tout le reste de la population va en être intimement persuadé.

Je me jette sur un des fauteuils en soupirant, je passe une main sur mon visage.

\- Je vais devoir écrire une lettre d'excuse à la famille de Krum pour avoir provoqué cette rumeur bidon.

\- Ce n'est pas ça qui devrait te préoccuper le plus.

Je croise son regard inquiet, et lui fait signe de la tête pour qu'il poursuive.

\- J'ai appris ce qui est arrivé cette nuit… il est entré dans ta tête n'est-ce pas ?

J'approuve d'un signe de tête et je baisse les yeux.

\- Je pensais que tu avais appris à fermer ton esprit.

\- C'est le cas !

\- Alors comment est-ce que ça a pu arriver ? s'écrie-t-il en se levant brutalement de son siège.

\- Pourquoi vous commencez à vous énerver ! Je n'y peux rien … je … je n'avais pas dormi depuis plusieurs jours, et pour la première fois je … je me sentais en sécurité, j'ai baissé ma garde. J'ignorais que ce psychopathe allait en profiter pour rentrer dans mon esprit, ok ?

\- Je serais curieux de savoir ce qui t'as fait baisser autant ta garde …

Je me mets à rougir en pensant à Scorpius et le Professeur Blanchard le remarque et se rassoit plus calmement.

\- C'est Scorpius, je me trompe ? demande-t-il à voix basse.

\- Oui, c'est lui. Mais il n'a rien à voir dans l'histoire …

\- Au contraire, il a tout à voir. Cet Assassin t'as pris en chasse Rose, tu l'as provoqué en sauvant Alice et maintenant il a trouvé un autre but : te détruire et pour ça il va commencer par t'arracher toutes les personnes qui te sont proches ! Tu es devenue son nouveau défi !

\- Comment vous le savez ?

\- Je le sais c'est tout ! s'écrie-t-il rapidement en se détournant.

Il me cache quelque chose je le sens, il ne réagirait pas comme ça sinon, quelque chose cloche. Je me sens … trahie. Mr Blanchard m'a toujours tout raconté, il a toujours été honnête avec moi jusque-là. Il y a quelque chose avec cet assassin que Blanchard me cache. Est-ce qu'il connaît des détails sur cette enquête que j'ignore ?

\- Si vous savez quelque chose sur cet homme, dîtes-le maintenant Théo !

Il se retourne et me regarde étrangement, je me rends compte que c'est la première fois que je l'appelle par son prénom.

\- Non, je ne sais rien Rose.

Je le fixe un moment puis je sors de son bureau sans un mot, j'ai l'impression qu'il est sincère mais c'est tout de même étrange. Je m'apprête à rejoindre les autres quand je croise mon oncle Harry au détour d'un couloir. Il n'est pas seul, il est suivi de deux autres hommes, l'un que j'identifie comme un auror et l'autre comme le ministre de la magie lui-même.

\- Rose, nous te cherchions justement, déclare mon oncle.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Viens, allons discuter au calme.

Nous descendons d'un étage et entrons dans la première salle vide. J'ai peur de la conversation qui va suivre. Je suis sûre que ça a un lien avec l'Assassin mystère. Est-ce qu'il a fait une nouvelle victime ? Je m'installe à une table et les trois hommes s'assoient devant moi. Le ministre, placé entre le deux aurors, me sourit et croise ses mains sur la table.

\- Miss Weasley, nous aurions quelques questions à vous poser.

\- Vous n'avez qu'à lire la Gazette du sorcier, je crois que ma vie y est très bien détaillée, Monsieur le ministre.

Il rit et bizarrement je me détends, je ne sais pas si c'est le fait qu'il prenne cela tellement à la légère.

\- C'est à propos d'Alice, précise Harry toujours très sérieux.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Elle va bien ? je demande super inquiète.

\- Oui oui… elle se remet peu à peu de ses blessures.

\- Nous savons que vous avez eu l'occasion d'apercevoir le visage de son agresseur, déclare le ministre.

Je me tourne vers mon oncle. Il m'avait promis que ça ne sortirai pas du bureau des aurors et maintenant tout le monde était au courant, y compris le ministre de la magie.

\- Et vous voulez quoi ? Que je vous donne mes souvenirs pour que vous puissiez voir son visage ? Je vous les cède volontiers si seulement ça me faisait oublier cet enfoiré !

Les trois hommes me dévisagent choqué. Je me rappelle que je suis en présence du ministre et je murmure un « désolé ».

\- Malheureusement la loi stipule qu'on ne peut pas demander à une personne de nous donner ses souvenirs pour quelque enquête que ce soit.

\- Vous n'avez pas à demander, je vous les donne.

\- C'est inutile Miss Weasley, la preuve serait infondée pour un tribunal. Nous allons simplement vous montrer des photos de suspect potentiels et si vous reconnaissez notre homme, vous nous l'indiquez.

L'homme que j'ai deviné comme étant un auror, sort une enveloppe et pose la première photo devant moi. Je le reconnais immédiatement, il s'agit de l'adversaire politique du ministre, il apparait souvent à la Une de la Gazette.

\- Sérieusement ? Je demande un sourcil relevé. Vous ne croyez pas que je l'aurais reconnu sans que vous me mettiez sa photo sous le nez ? ça vous arrangerait que je dise qu'il s'agit de l'Assassin n'est-ce pas ?

\- Pas vraiment, répondit Shacklebolt en grimaçant.

On continue à me montrer des photos mais aucune ne correspond à l'homme qui a failli tuer Alice. Tous sont des délinquants recherchés dans le pays que j'ai reconnu au premier regard.

\- Ça ne sert à rien de me montrer des personnes que je connais, j'ai déjà épluché la liste de tous les derniers hommes de la quarantaine accusé de méfaits en tout genre. Il n'en fait pas partit !

Le ministre et oncle Harry échangent un regard chagriné. Ce dernier soupire et range les photos.

\- Merci pour votre aide Miss Weasley, déclare Shacklebolt, nous vous recontacterons si cela est nécessaire.

Ça voulait dire quoi ça exactement ? Qu'ils allaient s'inviter à Poudlard chaque fois qu'ils avaient une question à me poser ? Chaque fois qu'ils ont un nouveau suspect ? Et si je refusais de coopérer ? Toute cette histoire commence vraiment à m'énerver. D'abord, je deviens la cible d'un tueur en série, ensuite ma vie privée est exposée dans le journal le plus lu par les sorciers d'Angleterre et enfin je deviens le super témoin impliquée dans l'enquête sur l'Assassin mystère. Bon bien sûr j'étais déjà impliquée mais là c'est différent. Je me trouve face à deux aurors et au ministre de la magie. On ne peut faire plus sérieux. Finalement les trois hommes s'en vont et je redescends pour rejoindre le cours de Potion qui a commencé depuis bientôt trente minutes. Lorsque je rentre, le silence s'abat sur la salle de classe, je m'assois à ma place à côté de Scorpius comme si de rien n'était, mais j'entends les élèves chuchoter sur mon passage. J'ai envie de hurler, mais je me retiens, je me suis suffisamment humiliée pour la journée, je dirais même pour le mois à venir. Le cours reprend et je n'arrive pas à me concentrer sur le philtre de tue-loup que l'on est sensé préparer. Je n'arrête pas de penser à ma discussion avec Mr Blanchard. Ça me hante de savoir qu'il me cache quelque chose. Le visage de l'Assassin mystère m'apparaît soudainement, je sursaute. Scorpius me demande de verser deux gouttes de sève de peuplier dans le chaudron mais je tremble tellement que je n'y parviens pas. Quand il s'en rend compte il me prend doucement le flacon des mains.

\- C'est rien, je vais le faire, me souffle-t-il.

Je reste sans bouger un moment, je finis par sortir de ma torpeur quand la sonnerie annonce la fin du cours. Les élèves apportent leur philtre puis sortent, Scorpius va déposer notre travail sur le bureau du professeur puis nous sortons. En marche vers le cours de sortilèges, je lui raconte ma discussion avec notre professeur de défense - sans préciser le moment où son nom est cité - et l'interrogatoire. Il reste silencieux et me laisse raconter. Nous rentrons dans la salle de sortilèges quand je finis mon récit.

\- Rose, c'est à toi de décider, est-ce que tu veux continuer de chasser ce malade ou est-ce que tu abandonnes et tu restes en dehors de ça ?

\- Mais je suis déjà impliquée jusqu'au cou ! Je ne peux pas laisser tomber, c'est trop tard. Mais je ne veux pas que quelqu'un d'autre soit blessé à cause de moi. Je ne veux pas revivre ce qui s'est passé avec Alice. Je ne peux pas perdre quelqu'un.

Scorpius me regarde avec une mine désolée.

\- Peu importe ce que tu choisis Rose, je te suivrai toujours.

\- C'est ça qui me fait peur, je lui chuchote. S'il t'arrivait quelque chose, je ne le supporterais pas. Mr Blanchard m'a dit qu'il chercherait à m'atteindre en s'en prenant aux personnes les plus proches de moi. Je ne veux pas te perdre.

\- Hey ! Tu ne me perdras pas Rose Weasley, affirme Scorpius en caressant ma joue. Je te le promets !

Je lui souris et nous nous concentrons sur le cours qui vient de commencer. Me confier à Scorpius m'a permis de me sentir mieux, du moins jusqu'à ce que j'aperçois le visage de Violette qui lance des coups d'œil charmeurs à mon meilleur ami. Elle n'abandonne donc jamais ! Je l'avais presque oubliée, elle ! Il semblerait qu'en plus de jouer les détectives, je dois surveiller mes arrières. Cette garce est prête à tout pour obtenir Scorpius et elle sait pertinemment que je vais me dresser sur son chemin.

Je me penche vers Scorpius faisant mine de recopier sur ses notes, ma main se retrouve sur son bras. Il lève la tête et nos visages se touchent presque. Parfait ! Je souris consciente que ma meilleure ennemie ne perd pas une miette de ce spectacle. Ce que je n'avais pas prévu c'est que je croise son regard orage et que je me mette à frissonner. Ma main toujours sur mon bras commence à devenir moite et avant que je me mette à rougir je romps le lien visuel et je brise notre contact physique. Je risque un coup d'œil vers Violette, elle est rouge de colère. Je lui souris hypocritement et lui fait un rapide clin d'œil. Que ce soit clair, je suis prête à me battre pour Scorpius !

 _ **Et voilà pour ce chapitre ! N'hésitez pas à écrire une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! Les indices pour la semaine prochaine sont les suivants :**_

 _ **\- un cavalier pour le bal**_

 _ **\- une conversation muette**_

 _ **\- un retour inattendu**_

 _ **SunPotion**_

 _ **#prayersforparis**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Salut tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Voilà le nouveau chapitre, on avance bien tout de même, je me rend compte qu'il faut que je me mette à écrire un peu plus vite sinon bientôt je vais me faire rattraper. Pour que vous ayez une idée, je suis en ce moment en train de rédiger le chapitre 21. A partir de maintenant je vais partager les musiques qui m'ont inspiré à chaque chapitre. Parfois il y a vraiment en lien entre le chapitre et la musique et parfois pas du tout, ne soyez pas surpris.**_

 _ **Musique: All I Want - Kodaline**_

 **Chapitre 15 : Je deviens une de ces filles désespérément à la recherche d'un cavalier**

Les semaines passent et les rumeurs sur mon compte s'essoufflent. Depuis l'article de la Gazette du sorcier, rien d'autre n'est sortit sur moi. Je soupçonne ma mère d'avoir interdit les journalistes d'écrire quoi que se soit à mon propos sous peine de représailles. En tout cas, je suis bien heureuse de ne plus être la cible de commérages. De toute façon tout le monde est bien trop occupé à penser au bal. Depuis que McGonagall a averti les élèves de cet évènement, personne ne parle d'autre chose. Que se soit filles ou garçons, les conversations ne tournent qu'autour de ça, et qui dit bal dit cavalier. Je ne fonde pas trop d'espoir sur ce point, je n'attends pas que Scorpius me propose d'aller avec lui. D'ailleurs il a déjà une cavalière, mais je pensais que quelqu'un allait quand même me proposer de l'accompagner. Or, pour le moment je suis seule. Même si je n'ose pas l'avouer, ça me rend triste.

\- Si tu veux je peux en parler autour de moi, me propose Hugo assis dans mon salon.

\- Comme si j'avais envie que tout le monde sache que je suis seule pour le bal d'hiver.

\- Je suis sûr qu'il a une tonne de cinquième année qui rêverait d'aller au bal avec toi !

Je ris et lui ébouriffe les cheveux. Je sais qu'il dit ça pour me remonter le moral et le pire c'est que ça marche.

\- Plus sérieusement, je ne pense pas y aller au bal...

\- T'es folle c'est toi qui l'a organisé ! Tu dois y aller ! S'écrie-t-il.

\- Toute seule ? Non merci !

Hugo me sourit tristement puis je demande après un silence :

\- Tu crois que les gens trouveraient ça bizarre si on y allait tous les deux ? Je veux dire on est frère et sœur, on peut y aller ensemble après tout non ?

\- Oh ... euh ... c'est juste que j'ai déjà une cavalière, murmure-t-il un peu gêné.

\- Sérieux ! Non pas que ça m'étonne, en faite si ça m'étonne ... mais tu es tellement timide, je ne te voyais pas vraiment demander à une fille de t'accompagner.

\- En réalité, c'est elle qui est venue me le demander...

\- Oh non ! m'écriais-je en posant ma main sur ma bouche. Ne me dis pas que tu as accepté d'y aller avec Sarah ...

\- Euh ... si ...

Je me mets à rire jusqu'à m'écrouler à terre. Je me retrouve allongée sur le dos en souriant.

\- Mon frère et Sarah Thomas, dis-je d'un ton rêveur. Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à vous imaginer ensemble ?

\- Peut-être parce que cette fille est l'exact opposé de moi, réponds Hugo en s'allongeant à mes côtés.

\- Fais tout de même attention Hugo, Sarah est un peu ...

\- Je sais comment elle est. Je t'avoue avoir été un peu étonné par sa proposition, au début j'ai cru à une mauvaise blague, raconte-t-il.

Je tourne la tête vers mon frère pour le dévisager. C'est vrai qu'objectivement Hugo est plutôt beau. Je trouve ça étrange de me dire que des filles puissent être attirée par lui mais c'est parce que dans mon esprit, il est toujours mon petit frère.

\- Sarah Thomas... t'es tombé sur le grelot, petit frère.

\- Arrête ! C'est pas comme si je sortais avec elle, c'est juste une soirée. Je sais comment elle est avec les mecs. Elle en prend un, elle s'amuse avec puis elle le lâche. Je le sais et je m'en fout, c'est pas comme si j'étais amoureux d'elle.

\- C'est peut-être différent cette fois, murmurai-je.

Hugo reste silencieux, comme s'il méditait mes paroles puis il se relève.

\- Bon, je dois y aller, j'ai une interro de défense demain, faut vraiment que je révise.

\- Ok, à demain

Je me relève et prend mon frère dans mes bras, il sort au moment au Scorpius entre dans la pièce.

\- T'étais où ? je demande intriguée.

-Euh... je faisais un tour de ronde, pourquoi ?

Je m'approche de lui pour découvrir sa joue entaillée. Je pose mon index sur sa plaie et il tressaute.

\- Comment tu t'es fais ça ?

\- C'est Orage qui m'a sauté dessus tout à l'heure, répond-il en lançant un regard mauvais au chaton qui dort paisiblement sur le canapé.

Quelque chose me dit qu'il me ment, je le sens mais je ne pose pas d'autre question et il en profite pour changer de sujet.

\- Alors toujours pas de cavalier ?

\- Euh... quoi ? Je...

Il rit devant mon expression.

\- Ne te moques pas, de toute façon je n'y vais pas. Alice rentre de Sainte Mangouste la veille du bal et elle sera probablement trop fatiguée pour y aller et je vais rester avec elle.

\- Oui, c'est tellement plus simple que de devoir se trouver un cavalier, plaisante Scorpius toujours en souriant.

\- Tu sais quoi ? Je vais aller au bal ! je m'écrie passablement énervée. Je vais aller au bal accompagné d'un cavalier, même si c'est à moi de faire le premier pas !

Je rentre dans ma chambre d'un pas furieux et claque la porte derrière moi.

Le lendemain quand je me réveille, je suis déterminée à trouver un cavalier. Je descends à la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner plus tôt que d'habitude. Je m'installe à côté de Sarah qui lit le dernier exemplaire de Sorcière Hebdo en touillant son chocolat chaud d'un air distrait. Je mords dans un croissant et décide d'aborder le sujet.

\- Alors comme ça tu va au bal avec mon frère, je déclare l'air de rien.

\- Oh oui ! dit-elle en levant les yeux de son magazine. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas...

\- Non absolument pas, au moins tu as un cavalier.

\- Oh c'est pas vrai ma chérie, personne ne t'as encore demandé ? s'écrie-t-elle en me lançant un regard désolé.

\- En fait je n'avais pas vraiment prévu d'y aller jusqu'à hier soir, euh ... tu penses pouvoir m'aider à trouver un cavalier ?

J'avoue que ça me tue de devoir demandé de l'aide à Sarah, mais après tout c'était la mieux placée pour me conseiller. D'abord elle est sortie avec un paquet de gars et sait ceux qu'il faut mieux éviter, ensuite elle a eu le courage de demander par elle-même à mon frère de l'accompagner et je compte en faire autant. Mais d'abord il faut choisir à quel garçon demander.

D'un geste désinvolte elle pousse les plats de la table pour faire de la place et sort une feuille où sont notés des noms.

\- Voici la dernière liste en date des garçons libres pour le bal d'hiver.

\- Attend, comment et pourquoi est-ce que tu as cette liste dans ton sac ?

\- Premièrement parce que je suis la directrice des "Ensorceleuses de Poudlard" et deuxièmement parce que je suis la directrice des "Ensorceleuses de Poudlard" !

\- T'as répété la même phrase, remarquai-je, et c'est quoi cette histoire " d'Ensorceleuses de Poudlard" ?

\- C'est une organisation de jeunes filles qui s'occupent de préserver les traditions de Poudlard.

\- Comme les "Belles" dans la série Hart of Dixie ? je demande perplexe.

\- Exactement ! C'est Margaret qui m'a conseillé cette série, je suis trop fan ! C'est moi qui ai eu l'idée de créer cette organisation.

\- Pourquoi ça m'étonne pas ? je murmure tout bas.

\- En fait c'est plus pour discuter des potins et pour s'organiser des soirées pyjamas. En tout cas, les Ensorceleuses ont décidé de s'entraider pour trouver des cavaliers, d'où cette liste. Si tu veux faire partie du groupe, je peux t'y faire rentrer, je suis la présidente de ce club après tout !

\- Non merci Sarah, tu fais une excellente Lemon* mais je ne suis pas très "club" en fait... merci d'avoir proposé.

\- Bon tant pis ! En tout cas, voilà la liste. Est-ce que tu as des exigences pour ton cavalier ?

\- Pas vraiment, un élève de mon âge si possible et pas trop ...

\- Pas trop ringard, termine Sarah à ma place.

\- C'est ça !

Elle se penche sur la liste et ses yeux défilent le long de la feuille.

\- Que penses-tu d'Edward Potié ?

\- Je ne le connais pas très bien... non ça craint.

\- Alors William Nott ?

\- Attends William Nott n'a pas de cavalière !

\- Non il n'en a pas, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître. C'est un bon cavalier, je suis sûre qu'il serait ravi d'aller au bal avec toi.

\- Peut-être mais je en veux pas y aller avec lui, c'est un Scorpius bis. Il passe son temps à draguer tout ce qui bouge.

\- Où est le problème ? C'est un bal Rose, on y va pour s'amuser. Peu importe avec qui. Ecoute, je suis sortie avec Will, c'est un mec sympa et vraiment canon.

\- Mais il ne sait pas tenir une conversation ! je m'exclame.

\- Et alors ? Un bal est fait pour danser pas pour débattre de la juste place d'un hippogriffe dans la liste des créatures dangereuses ! Je t'assure que tu ne regretteras pas d'y aller avec lui. Prends un peu de bon temps, je peux te donner des conseils si tu veux ! Will est vraiment très doué, il fait ce truc avec ...

\- STOP ! je l'interromps. Je ne veux pas en savoir plus !

Je me penche à mon tour pour regarder la liste des garçons disponible, mes yeux s'arrêtent sur un nom : Jeffrey Marlowe.

\- Jeffrey n'a pas de cavalière ? je demande intéressée.

\- Pas étonnant, ce mec est ennuyeux comme la pluie, soupire Sarah.

\- J'aime bien la pluie, je rétorque en souriant.

Sarah me fixe perplexe puis déclare :

\- Comme tu veux, mais je continue à croire que William est un bien meilleur cavalier.

Je ne réponds pas et termine mon croissant avec la ferme intention d'inviter Jeff au bal d'hiver.

La journée passe et je n'ai toujours pas eu l'occasion de lui demander de m'accompagner au bal. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment m'y prendre, est-ce que je me la joue cool du style "Hey ça te dit d'aller au bal ensemble" ou alors je fais une longue tirade sur l'amitié et l'importance de rendre service à son prochain et je le supplie de ne pas me laisser aller seule à cette soirée. Sinon je peux toujours utiliser la même technique que Sarah et dire directement : "Pour le bal attends moi devant mon appart' à 20h". Je crois que la meilleure option reste la première.

Je reste une heure dans ma chambre à tourner en rond pour trouver une manière d'aborder le sujet avec lui. Puis finalement je me décide à sortir. Je suis à peine sortit de l'appartement que je heurte quelqu'un.

\- On dirait qu'on arrête pas de se rentrer dedans, plaisante la voix de Jeff.

\- Jeffrey ! je m'écrie d'un ton pas du tout naturel.

\- Salut ! Je venais te voir.

\- Vraiment, euh et bien moi aussi. Tu veux entrer ?

Je fais donc demi-tour pour entrer dans le salon circulaire. On s'assoit tout deux sur le canapé, un peu mal à l'aise.

\- Tiens c'est pour toi, déclare le Serdaigle en me tendant un paquet cadeau couleur rouge et or. Je comptais te le donner pour ton anniversaire mais d'abord il y a eu l'enlèvement d'Alice, puis toutes ces histoires dans la presse. Je n'osais pas t'embêter plus. Bref, joyeux anniversaire en retard !

\- Ça m'embête jamais de recevoir des cadeaux, répondis-je en souriant.

Je déchire le papier pour découvrir un grimoire ancien. Je caresse la couverture ornée de pierreries et je l'ouvre.

\- _Les grands sortilèges de magie blanche pure_ , je lis tout haut.

\- Il y a très peu d'exemplaires, ils ont tous été écrits à la main, m'explique Jeffrey.

\- C'est incroyable ! Merci beaucoup ! Mais où l'as-tu trouvé ?

\- Dans une librairie sur l'allée des embrumes, ils ne le vendaient pas à Fleury et Bott.

\- C'est plutôt compréhensible, il a du te coûter une fortune !

\- Pas vraiment, je crois que le libraire voulait absolument s'en débarrasser, déclare-t-il en souriant. Je dois te prévenir que les sortilèges présents dans ce livre sont très dangereux et demandent une réelle compétence en la matière.

Je hoche la tête en tournant les pages du vieux bouquin.

\- Tu veux qu'on reprenne les entrainements ? je demande impatiente de pratiquer une nouvelle fois.

\- Pourquoi pas ?

Je me lève pour aller chercher mon manuel de base dans ma chambre quand je reviens Jeffrey est assis en tailleur sur le tapis, je m'assois en face de lui et je pose le livre entre nous deux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux tenter ?

\- Ça ! dit-il en désignant un sort du doigt.

Il s'agit d'un sort permettant de parler avec quelqu'un sans pour autant ouvrir la bouche. La formule est _alloquor mutus,_ il faut que nous l'a prononcions en même temps. Jeff prend mes mains dans les siennes et fais le décompte :

\- Trois... deux... un

" _Alloquor mutus_ " nous prononçons d'une même voix. Je garde le regard planté dans celui de Jeffrey. Je n'ose pas vraiment demander si ça marche. Bientôt j'entends distinctement la voix de Jeff me demander :

 _\- Est-ce que tu m'entends ?_

 _\- Oui_ , je réponds sans bouger les lèvres.

 _\- Génial ! Maintenant qu'on y est arrivé, je me demandais... est-ce que tu veux bien m'accompagner au bal d'hiver ?_

 _\- Oui, je veux bien._

Je me sens soudainement super heureuse. J'ai enfin un cavalier et c'est Jeffrey Marlowe, un type vraiment bien ! Je lui souris et il me rend mon sourire. A cet instant Scorpius rentre, je sens les mains de Jeffrey me quitter mais je les rattrape au dernier moment.

 _\- On peut faire comme s'il n'était pas là ?_ je propose.

 _\- D'accord._

\- Hey qu'est-ce-que vous faîtes, les gars ? demande le serpentard en nous regardant étrangement.

 _\- Ne lui réponds pas !_

Jeffrey me sourit, je sens qu'il est a deux doigts d'éclater de rire.

\- Ooh ! Je vous parle ! s'écrie Scorpius.

 _\- Il va finir par péter un câble,_ déclare Jeff.

 _\- Laisse-le faire, ça peut être marrant._

 _\- Est-ce qu'il sait pour la magie blanche pure ?_

 _\- Non, je n'en ai parlé à personne à part toi. C'est en quelque sorte notre secret._

 _\- Alors, il faudrait plutôt cacher le livre._

 _\- Bonne idée._

D'un même geste nous nous lâchons les mains et je me tourne vers Scorpius tandis que Jeffrey referme le manuel.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? je demande à l'adresse de mon colocataire.

\- Vous êtes vraiment bizarres tous les deux, vous faisiez quoi exactement il y a deux secondes ?

\- Euh... on essayait un simple sortilège, je réponds rapidement.

Scorpius nous considère d'un air perplexe mais il ne demande rien de plus et rentre dans sa chambre.

\- On l'a échappé belle, me murmure Jeffrey.

\- Ouais.

\- Je vais y aller, j'ai encore plein de boulot pour la semaine.

Je le raccompagne à la porte et le remercie une deuxième fois et là il fait quelque chose qui m'étonne un peu, il me prend dans ses bras. Surprise je reste immobile puis j'entoure mes bras autour de lui. Finalement il desserre son étreinte et s'éloigne en m'adressant un dernier signe de la main. Je reste un moment sur le seuil de la porte puis je rentre dans ma chambre pour terminer mes devoirs.

Le lendemain je suis de super bonne humeur, je souris à tous les élèves que je rencontre dans les couloirs et j'éclate de rire pour un rien. Le château est en ébullition avec le bal qui approche et je me laisse prendre au jeu. Je discute avec les autres de la soirée, des tenues que l'on va porter ect ... Ça me fait du bien d'oublier un peu ce qui se passe dehors.

\- Alors comme ça tu vas au bal avec Jeffrey ! déclare Lily un soir dans la salle commune des gryffondors.

\- Ouais.

\- Vous y aller en amis ou ...

\- En amis bien sûr ! je m'écrie. Enfin ... je crois ...

Lily m'observe en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Disons qu'on n'en a pas vraiment parler, il n'a pas précisé mais c'est évident !

\- Pas tant que ça, rétorque-t-elle. S'il n'a rien dit à ce sujet c'est que c'est un rendez-vous.

Je deviens soudain un peu nerveuse. C'est impossible, on avait mit les choses au clair le lendemain de la fête de Scorpius, nous sommes seulement amis. Mais si finalement il voulait plus.

\- Tu sais Jeffrey à l'air sympa, et puis vous semblez bien vous entendre ...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de me dire ?

\- Je dis juste qu'en attendant que Scorpius comprenne ses sentiments, tu pourrais peut-être essayer avec Jeffrey.

\- J'ai déjà essayé avec Nick et ça n'a rien donné, je réponds. C'est pire, j'ai failli perdre. Scorpius alors merci pour le conseil mais je n'ai pas envie de faire la même erreur.

\- Mais avec Nick tu ne savais pas encore ce que tu éprouvais pour lui. Ce serait une manière de l'amener à dévoiler ses sentiments.

\- En fait tu veux que je le rende jaloux, n'est-ce pas ? je demande.

\- Ouais, c'est un peu ça ...

\- C'est la réaction la plus immature qui existe, non je ne vais pas faire en sorte que Scorpius soit jaloux. Je vais simplement aller à ce bal avec Jeffrey et mettre les choses au clair avec lui, si ça se trouve il n'a même pas envie de sortir avec moi.

\- Comme tu veux mais imagine que Scorpius ne se rende jamais compte de ce qu'il ressent. Alors tu vas l'attendre toute ta vie ?

\- Non bien sûr que non ! Avant la fin de l'année je lui dirais ce que je ressens pour lui et s'il m'envoie balader alors je passerais à autre chose.

Lily me regarde en silence puis m'adresse un mince sourire. Je m'apprête à lui demander avec qui elle va au bal lorsque la porte de la salle commune s'ouvre pour laisser entrer Alice. Il un grand silence s'abat sur la salle, tout le monde l'observe étonné. Je réagis la première, je me lève et m'avance doucement vers elle.

\- Alice... qu'est-ce que ... qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je croyais que tu arrivais la semaine prochaine.

\- Le médicomage m'a fait sortir plutôt, dit-elle d'une petite voix.

Je lui souris et je me jette dans ses bras. Les gens autour l'applaudissent, je reste serrée contre elle. Ça me fait tellement de bien de la savoir ici !

\- Tu m'as tellement manquée, je lui chuchote à l'oreille.

\- Toi aussi !

Je desserre mon étreinte pour laisser les autres la saluer, tout le monde lui fait la bise en lui demandant des nouvelles. Ils se mettent tous à lui parler en même temps et Alice éclate de rire. Quand soudain la porte de la salle commune s'ouvre à nouveau. Cette fois c'est Louis qui y rentre. Mais personne ne le remarque à part moi. Tout le monde est bien trop distrait par l'arrivée d'Alice. Mon cousin tente de se frayer un chemin dans la foule de Gryffondor. Il arrive finalement à attraper le bras de ma meilleure amie et elle a à peine le temps de le reconnaître qu'il l'embrasse devant tous les gryffondors trop étonnés pour dire quoi que ce soit. Tout est arrivé tellement vite que je me demande un moment si je n'ai pas rêvé. Mais non, c'est bien réel, je me mets à rire joyeusement et tout le monde finit par les acclamer.

Quelqu'un met de la musique et une fête improvisée débute, j'aimerais rester mais soudain je ne me sens pas très bien, l'ambiance me monte à la tête et je préfère sortir. Je marche vers le parc d'un pas très peu assuré et je finis par me laisser tomber dans l'herbe. Assise, les genoux contre ma poitrine, je remarque alors que je suis en hyperventilation. Ma respiration est laborieuse. Je réussie tant bien que me calmer quand je remarque que quelqu'un s'assoit à côté moi. Je tourne la tête pensant faire face à Mr Blanchard ou à la rigueur à Scorpius mais c'est Alice qui me sourit.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? demande-t-elle doucement en posant sa main sur mon épaule.

\- Oui... je pense que c'est le surplus d'émotions.

Ça ne peut être que ça sachant que mon statut de "Pure" ne fait qu'intensifier tout ce que je ressens. Mais qu'est-ce que je ressens en fait ? De la joie d'abord ... Alice est revenue en bonne santé, du soulagement ... je ne l'ai pas perdue, de l'euphorie ... Louis et Alice sont enfin ensemble, de la culpabilité...

\- Je suis désolé, je murmure dans un souffle.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Je n'aurais jamais dû vous entraîner dans cette enquête stupide. Si je n'avais pas cherché à tout prix à en savoir plus sur ce tueur...

\- Arrête Rose ! Tu n'y es pour rien, ce psychopathe n'avait aucune idée de qui j'étais. Je me suis juste retrouvée au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Je suis sortie du train pour aller dire au revoir à ma tante et il m'a prit le bras et m'a fait transplaner. Puis il m'a endormi, j'ai à peine compris ce qui s'est passé. Ecoute, tout ça c'est du passé ...

\- Au contraire, j'ai bien peur que ce ne soit pas le cas, la coupai-je.

Alice me lance un regard interrogateur.

\- Maintenant, grâce à la presse, il sait qui je suis, il sait que je suis des pistes pour découvrir son identité, il sait que je le traque et il a décidé d'en faire autant avec moi.

\- Rose... les aurors finiront par l'attraper, nous sommes là pour t'aider à le retrouver.

\- Non ! je m'écrie. Plus personne ne m'aide, tu as déjà été blessée, je ne veux pas que ça se reproduise. Je vais juste me tenir tranquille, il finira par m'oublier, trouver une autre obsession. J'en ai fini avec lui.

\- Comme tu veux...

Un grand silence s'installe et Alice change finalement de sujet.

\- Alors quoi de neuf depuis que je suis partie ?

\- Et bien... J'ai eu un chat pour mon anniversaire de la part de Scorpius, c'est un chartreux que j'ai nommé Orage. Dans quelques jours a lieu le bal d'hiver, Jeff m'a demandé d'y aller avec lui et j'ai accepté... oh et Scorpius m'a embrassée.

\- Quoi ? s'étrangle ma meilleure amie.

\- Rien de spécial ... enfin si c'était vraiment spécial mais c'était pour un jeu, rien de sérieux ... du moins pour lui.

\- Peut-être que tu devrais lui dire maintenant non ? propose la blondinette.

\- Non, pas avec tout ce qui se passe je préfère attendre que les choses se calment.

\- Comme tu veux, mais ne cherche pas de fausses excuses pour ne pas lui dire.

Je lui souris et la prends dans mes bras et à cet instant j'ai l'impression que quelque chose ne va pas. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment qui me prend à la gorge. Comme si c'était la dernière fois que je la prenais dans mes bras. Comme si au moment où je la lâcherai le monde s'écroulerait. Un frisson me parcours, je la lâche finalement. Je lui adresse un mince sourire et nous marchons vers le château pour rejoindre nos chambres respectives.

 _ **Voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, vous savez que je réponds à chaque fois, que se soit pour ceux qui sont inscrit sur le site ou les autres ! Les indices sont les suivants :**_

 _ **\- une danse**_

 _ **\- un refus**_

 _ **\- des cœurs brisés**_

 _ **Bon week-end à tous !**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Salut tout le monde ! Voilà le nouveau chapitre ! LE fameux bal ! Je suis trop contente de publier ce chapitre ! J'espère que vous allez autant aimer le lire que j'ai aimé l'écrire ! ;)**_

 _ **Bonne Lecture**_

 **Musique : For the Last Time - Jack Savoretti**

 **Chapitre 16 : Un bal complètement givré**

Je me réveille dans le couloir du 3ème étage. Je me suis endormie contre le mur hier soir en vérifiant que toutes les décorations que nous avions commandées pour le bal étaient bien présentes dans les 5 énormes cartons posés les uns sur les autres. Je me relève en grimaçant, le dos et les jambes me font mal et je suis exténuée. Je ne pensais pas qu'organiser un bal pouvait être aussi épuisant. Tout aurait pu être différent si Scorpius avait eu le courage de venir m'aider.

Alors que je fais léviter les cartons pour les descendre dans la grande salle, j'entends des pas se rapprocher. Je me retourne et aperçoit Mr Blanchard, le sourire aux lèvres, se dirigeant vers moi.

\- Bonjour Rose, tu es bien matinale ! remarque-t-il d'un ton joyeux.

\- 'jour, je marmonne.

\- Ce sont les décorations pour le bal de ce soir ?

\- En effet ! McGonagall a eu la gentillesse de m'accorder une journée de congé pour que tout soit parfaitement prêt pour ce soir. Donc pendant que mes petits camarades seront en cours, je vais me faire un plaisir d'accrocher des guirlandes de neige, dis-je d'un ton faussement réjoui.

\- Attends, ce sont des vraies guirlandes de neige ? s'extasie mon professeur de Défense

\- En effet ...

\- Incroyable, c'est ...

\- Magique, je finis d'un ton perplexe. Et oui ! La magie existe qui l'eût cru !

Mr Blanchard fronce les sourcils et se penche vers moi.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien Rose ?

\- Non ! Rien ne va ! Je dois organiser ce bal seule - puisque Scorpius a apparemment décidé de m'abandonner - ce qui m'enchante pas du tout et trouver une tenue pour ce soir ! Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi mettre, toutes les robes de soirée de j'ai sont un peu trop... soirée. Je ne veux pas que Jeffrey pense que j'attends quoi que se soit de lui ce soir, ou qu'il pense que j'aimerais sortir avec lui parce que soyons clair : je ne veux pas qu'il soit mon petit-ami. Même si certaines personnes cherchent à me pousser vers lui, je ne céderai pas. Alors il me faut une robe qui dise : "Jeff, t'es vraiment un mec sympa, mais ça n'ira pas plus loin entre nous". C'est vrai pourquoi est-ce que quand un garçon vous invite au bal, tout le monde se met penser que c'est pour vous sauter dessus après !

Je m'arrête de parler en remarquant le regard sceptique de Mr Blanchard.

\- Je suis allée trop loin, ce n'est pas la réponse que vous attendiez, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non, c'est clair je ne m'y attendais pas, confirme-t-il en hochant la tête. Je vais essayer d'oublier cette conversation beaucoup trop familière entre un professeur et son élève mais si tu veux un conseil, saute lui dessus avant que lui ne le fasse !

Il s'éloigne en éclatant de rire, me laissant abasourdie en plein milieu du couloir.

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris de me sortir ça ? Pourquoi tout le monde à l'air si joyeux à l'approche du bal ? En soupirant, je prends le chemin de la grande salle, les cartons planant derrière moi.

Je range les décorations dans un coin de la grande salle et me dirige vers la table - encore vide - où j'ai l'habitude de prendre mon petit déjeuner. Tous les aliments sont déjà sur la table, je m'assois et mords dans une petite brioche. Quelques minutes plus tard, les premiers élèves arrivent dans la grande salle dont Scorpius. Il se place en face de moi et me sourit d'un air espiègle. Je l'interroge du regard.

\- Tu n'as pas dormi à l'appartement cette nuit, fait-il remarquer sans quitter son sourire.

\- En effet ! J'ai dû vérifier la commande de décoration toute seule puisque mon homologue préfet-en-chef m'a laissé tomber !

\- Quel goujat ! s'exclame le Serpentard d'une voix faussement outrée.

\- J'espère que tu es au courant que le bal est ce soir !

\- Oui, je le sais et je vais t'aider, ne t'inquiètes pas ! Mais tu es sûre qu'il ne s'est rien passé de plus hier ? insiste-t-il.

Je soupire et ne prend même pas la peine de lui répondre. A quoi bon ? Albus, Margaret, Alice et Louis finissent par nous rejoindre mais l'atmosphère de la tablée est bien trop romantique à mon goût, alors je quitte la grande-salle, prétextant avoir oublié quelque chose dans ma chambre. Je monte à l'appartement et j'en profite pour prendre une douche et me changer. Je redescends prête à affronter cette affreuse journée.

L'installation des décorations se passe mieux que je ne l'avais prévu. Scorpius a réquisitionné tous les élèves ayant une heure de pause pour nous aider à tout préparer, même quelques unes des membres des "Ensorceleuses de Poudlard" sont venues mettre la main à la pâte. Mon boulot est de superviser tous les bénévoles et de leur donner des missions. Ce qui est d'autant plus stressant que Scorpius ne fait que m'observer du coin de l'œil depuis ce matin, comme s'il s'attendait à me voir exploser d'un moment à l'autre. J'envoie des ordres par-ci par-là en essayant de l'ignorer à tout prix, mais j'ai beaucoup de mal. Les heures passent et lorsque les cours se terminent, tous les élèves montent dans leur dortoir pour se préparer tandis que certains professeurs viennent prendre la relève. Mr Blanchard s'approche de moi et me demande :

\- Finalement tout s'est bien passé !

\- Pour le moment, précisai-je.

Il me prend par le bras pour m'emmener à l'écart et me chuchote :

\- Il ne faut surtout pas que ce soir tu laisses tes émotions prendre le dessus.

\- Quoi ?

\- Personne ne doit savoir, ce que tu es Rose, d'accord ?

\- Oui, mais ... pourquoi ?

\- Ecoute, ce pouvoir que tu as peut être dangereux si tu ne maîtrise pas tes émotions et ce matin tu étais à deux doigts de perdre pied, alors un conseil : calme-toi !

\- ça ne répond pas à ma question, pourquoi personne ne doit être au courant ! Expliquez-moi !

Il jette un coup d'œil derrière son épaule et remarque que Scorpius nous fixe.

\- Passe dans mon bureau avant le bal, je t'expliquerai.

Sur ces paroles il sort de la grande salle me laissant face au regard perçant de mon meilleur ami. Il s'approche d'ailleurs, les mains croisées sur sa poitrine et demande :

\- De quoi parlais-tu avec le Professeur Blanchard ?

\- Du bal, je réponds du tac-au-tac.

Scorpius ne paraît pas satisfait de cette réponse mais je ne lui laisse pas le temps d'en poser une autre. Je m'éloigne vers le Professeur McGonagall pour lui demander l'autorisation d'aller me préparer. Il est maintenant 18h 30 et le bal a lieu dans une heure et demie.

\- Bien sûr, Miss Weasley, vous pouvez disposer. Tout est fin prêt, vous avez fait un travail remarquable.

\- Merci Professeur.

Elle esquisse un rapide sourire puis déclare :

\- Vous devriez parler au Professeur Binns, je crois qu'il a un projet pour vous.

Et sans en dire plus elle s'éloigne dans un bruissement de cape.

Que se passe-t-il avec les enseignants aujourd'hui. J'ai l'impression de ne reconnaître personne !

Je passe les trois quarts d'heure suivants à m'habiller, me coiffer et me maquiller pour le bal. J'ai opté pour une longue robe bleue nuit, elle est simple sans artifice, mon but n'étant pas d'attirer l'attention sur moi. J'ai noué également un châle noir autour de mes épaules nues. N'ayant pas beaucoup d'inspiration pour la coiffure, j'ai juste tressé mes cheveux en une seule natte qui descend sur mon épaule. Je suis fin prête et il me reste encore trente minutes avant de retrouver Jeffrey dans le hall. Je décide donc de passer par le bureau du Professeur Blanchard. Ses paroles m'ont inquiétées toute à l'heure et je veux tirer cela au clair.

Je monte dans le bureau de Mr Blanchard, je frappe à sa porte et il m'ouvre. Il porte un élégant smoking moldu qui lui va parfaitement. Je sais qu'il est chargé du bon déroulement du bal et il semblait bien joyeux à ce propos ce matin. Il me fait signe de m'assoir sur un siège en face de son bureau tandis qu'il prend appuie contre la bibliothèque d'en face.

\- Voici la fameuse robe, dit-il en souriant. Elle te va très bien.

\- Merci, mais je ne suis pas venue ici pour me faire complimenter sur ma tenue.

\- C'est vrai, approuve-t-il soudain sérieux.

\- Pourquoi est-ce si important que je garde le secret sur ma "nature" ?

Mr Blanchard soupira puis s'assit sur son bureau.

\- Les sorciers "Purs" sont comme les Animagus, leur ministère relève leur nom sur une liste officielle. Donc chaque sorcier ayant conscience de son pouvoir se doit d'en informer le ministère. Si ton nom est écrit sur cette liste alors tu es considérée comme potentiellement dangereuse. Il est vrai que tes pouvoirs représentent un risque si tu ne maîtrise pas tes émotions. Pour limiter cette éventualité, le ministère recrute ces sorciers et les forment pour qu'ils deviennent des agents de l'OSCM.

\- Quand vous dîtes OSCM vous parlez de l'organisation secrète de la communauté magique ? je demande d'une petite voix.

\- En effet, c'est le seul moyen qu'ils ont de les surveiller.

\- Et si je ne veux pas travailler pour eux ?

\- Ils savent se montrer très convainquant Rose et c'est pourquoi tu dois cacher tes pouvoirs

Je croise son regard quelque peu inquiet.

\- Qui est au courant ? demande-t-il après un silence.

\- Jeffrey, seulement lui !

\- Jeffrey ? s'étonne mon professeur en grimaçant. Le garçon qui est seulement-ton-ami ?

\- Lui même, il est également "pur". Nous avons eu l'occasion de nous ... entraîner ensemble.

Je baisse la tête comme une enfant prise sur le fait. Je sais que Mr Blanchard m'a interdit de pratiquer la magie blanche pure et je ne comptais pas lui parler de ces séances d'entraînement mais après ce qu'il vient de m'annoncer, j'ai décidé de jouer carte sur table.

\- Tu as pratiqué de la magie blanche pure malgré mes avertissements !? s'exclame-t-il

\- Je suis désolée ...

\- Ne le sois pas, je comprends ta position, tu as bien fait de m'en parler. Ce n'est pas prudent de tenter cette magie seuls. Je pourrais vous enseignez quelques trucs pour mieux réussir à maîtriser vos pouvoirs.

\- Je serais ravie de prendre des cours avec vous !

\- Très bien parles-en à ton ami Jeffrey et surtout pas un mot de plus à qui que ce soit.

\- C'est promis, je déclare en me levant.

\- Bonne soirée Rose.

Je lui souris, m'avance vers la porte puis me retourne avant de sortir pour ajouter :

\- Professeur, merci pour votre aide, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans vous.

Il me sourit à sont tour et je disparais dans le couloir. Il est temps de retrouver Jeffrey, je suis même déjà un peu en retard. Je descends rapidement les escaliers menaçant plusieurs fois de me rompre le cou pour enfin arriver dans le hall essoufflée, les joues rouges et à moitié décoiffée. Jeffrey ne semble pas le remarquer, il se contente de me sourire et de me complimenter sur ma tenue. On entre finalement dans la grande salle où tous les élèves de la quatrième année à la septième discutent joyeusement. Personne ne danse encore ce qui me laisse un peu perplexe. Jeffrey commence par aller nous chercher deux verres de punch qui a été - sans aucun doute - alcoolisé mais je ne dis rien, en réalité ça m'est complètement égal. Alors que je suis en pleine conversation avec Jeffrey, Mr Binns le professeur d'Histoire de la magie nous interrompt. Il jette un coup d'œil envieux à nos verres. Je suis à deux doigts de plus proposer d'aller lui en chercher un lorsque je me souviens que c'est fantôme.

\- Mlle Weasley, je vous cherchais. Vous savez que chaque année nous célébrons de différentes façons la victoire de la grande guerre.

\- En effet, répondis-je.

\- Et bien cette année, le ministère de la magie a décidé d'organiser un concours ludique, j'ai bien sûr envoyé votre candidature.

\- Vous avez QUOI ? je m'écrie en avalant une gorgée de punch de travers.

\- Vous aurez l'honneur de représenter Poudlard, vous devriez recevoir une lettre durant les vacances vous expliquant le concept du concours.

Alors que je m'apprête à refuser l'offre du professeur, McGonagall surgit de nulle part.

\- Miss Weasley, tout le monde attend que vous ouvriez le bal avec Mr Malefoy, s'écrie-t-elle d'un ton pincée. C'est la tradition !

\- Mais sauf votre respect Mme la Directrice, c'est la première fois que l'on fait ce genre de bal, il n'y a pas de tradition.

\- Miss Weasley, si vous aviez lu "les coutumes de Poudlard" de Batilda Tournesac, vous sauriez que dans le temps, les préfets-en-chef ouvraient systématiquement tous les bals de Poudlard, ils étaient même contraints à se marier puisqu'ils représentaient l'unité de l'école et qu'ils devaient montrer l'exemple.

Je lâche un hoquet de surprise, et regarde Jeffrey qui est tout aussi étonné que moi.

\- Je suis sûre que vous êtes capable de faire quelques pas avec Mr Malefoy. Trouvez le !

Elle s'éloigne et je me mets donc à la recherche de Scorpius, je fais le tour de la salle sans résultat. Je suis prête à abandonner quand soudain une main passe autour de ma taille, je sursaute et aperçois mon meilleur ami.

\- C'est pas vrai Scorpius ! Ça fait une heure que je te cherche ! je m'écrie énervée.

\- Tu n'exagères pas un peu ? Ça fait seulement deux minutes, je t'ai observé.

\- Attends tu me vois te chercher et tu réagis seulement deux minutes après ?!

Il ne répond pas, prend ma main et m'entraîne sur la piste de danse me contraignant à garder mon calme.

\- Tu es magnifique Rose, ce soir ! dit-il d'un ton charmeur.

\- Merci, maugréai-je baissant la tête pour ne pas croiser son regard.

Je sens toutes les paires d'yeux nous observant évoluer sur la piste.

\- Je déteste les bals, je déteste danser.

\- Même avec moi ? demande-t-il.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de lever la tête et son sourire fait passer ma mauvaise humeur. J'ai envie de lui répondre que au contraire j'adore danser avec lui, mais je me tais. A quoi bon lui dire ? C'est ce qu'il veut entendre et je ne veux pas qu'il pense avoir un aussi grand pouvoir sur moi.

\- Tu aimes danser avec moi, n'est-ce pas ? insiste-t-il.

Finalement la musique s'arrête marquant la fin de notre danse et tout le monde nous rejoint pour danser également. J'en profite pour m'éclipser sans répondre à sa question.

Je retrouve rapidement mon cavalier, je retourne sur la piste de danse en sa compagnie. Puis on décide de sortir dans le couloir pour prendre un peu l'air. On s'assoit sur un banc en pierre contre une fenêtre. J'observe le parc plongé dans la nuit en silence.

\- C'est fou qu'il ne soit pas encore neigé ! D'habitude à cette période de l'année il y a déjà plus d'un mètre de neige, remarque Jeffrey.

\- C'est vrai, répondis-je perdue dans ma contemplation.

\- Tu ne t'ennuies pas, j'espère ? demande-t-il d'une voix un peu inquiète.

\- Non ! Pas du tout !

\- Je te remercie d'avoir accepté de m'accompagner à ce bal, Rose.

\- C'est toi que je dois remercier, si tu ne m'avais pas demandé je serais probablement en train de me morfondre dans ma chambre. Tu es apparemment le seul garçon à vouloir accompagner Rose Weasley au bal d'hiver.

\- Je ne crois pas non, dit-il en s'efforçant de ne pas rire.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Je ne devrais pas te le dire mais bon après tout maintenant c'est passé... La raison pour laquelle aucun autre garçon ne t'as demandé de l'accompagné c'est qu'on leur a interdit. En réalité Scorpius a fait passer une annonce comme quoi, tout garçon qui voulait t'accompagner au bal devait d'abord le vaincre en duel. Ça c'est passé un soir dans la salle sur demande, tu aurais vu la queue de soupirants venant défier leur honneur ! C'était à mourir de rire ! Seul le garçon qui remportait contre Scorpius avait le droit de te demander de l'accompagner.

\- J'y crois pas ! m'écriai-je.

\- J'ai été le seul à réussir, je l'ai même blessé à la joue. Albus a fait la même chose pour Lily.

\- Quand ma cousine va savoir ça ! déclarai-je en riant.

J'imaginai déjà sa tête en apprenant la nouvelle et celle d'Albus après avoir fait face à sa colère noire.

Je ris encore quelques secondes puis un silence s'installe pendant lequel Jeffrey prend ma main. Ses yeux bleus croisent les miens, je le vois sourire puis il dit :

\- Rose, tu es vraiment une fille géniale, et je sais qu'on avait dit qu'on restait simplement amis après ce qui s'était passé mais je me demandais si tu voulais sortir avec moi.

J'ai soudain l'impression de m'être fait assommée, Jeffrey me demande d'être sa petite amie. Une bataille se livre dans mon esprit, j'entends encore la voix de Lily me dire : "Tu pourrais peut-être essayer avec Jeffrey" et celle d'Alice déclarer : "Ne cherche pas de fausses excuses pour ne pas lui dire".

\- Jeffrey... je suis désolée... je ne peux pas

Son regard s'empli de tristesse mais il continue de me sourire.

\- C'est pas contre toi, c'est juste que...

\- Tu es amoureuse de Scorpius.

Je sursaute lorsqu'il prononce son nom. Comment a-t-il pu deviner ?

\- C'est pas grave Rose, on reste amis ?

\- Bien sûr !

Je le prends dans mes bras pour le consoler consciente que ça ne sert en réalité à rien. On discute encore quelques minutes puis j'aperçois Violette se diriger droit sur moi furieuse. Elle se plante devant nous silencieuse et alors que j'imagine me recevoir une gifle ou pire, elle tombe sur les genoux en pleurant. Jeffrey et moi, nous nous regardons ahuris.

\- Je vais m'occuper d'elle, je déclare finalement.

\- D'accord... je ... je te laisse.

Il s'éloigne tandis que je fais en sorte que Violette s'assied à sa place.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? je demande mal à l'aise.

\- C'est... Scorpius, dit-elle entre deux pleurs. Il...je...je pensais que je lui plaisais mais en réalité...il me déteste.

\- Oh !

Bon d'accord, c'est inhumain de répondre ça, mais je ne sais pas quoi dire de plus. Je n'ai jamais été douée pour consoler les gens, sauf Alice à la rigueur. Mais sinon j'en suis incapable. Alors je la regarde pleurer comme ça quelque minutes, je lui caresse gentiment le bras pour ne pas paraître insensible. Quand la crise de larmes se termine, elle relève la tête vers moi et son visage redevient dur.

\- Fait attention Rose, Scorpius n'a pas de cœur, il prétend juste être attaché aux gens alors qu'en réalité il est égoïste.

Sur ces douces paroles elle s'éloigne aussi rapidement qu'elle est venue. Je me lève refusant de rester une seconde de plus dans ce couloir maudit et je sors du château.

Je marche doucement dans le parc, mon châle sur les épaules. On entend d'ici la musique qui provient de la Grande Salle. Je me promène sans but et me retrouve sur le pont. Le ciel est sombre mais dégagé, on peut y voir les étoiles briller. Je reconnais la silhouette de Scorpius, les avant-bras appuyés contre le bois. Une cigarette à la main, il paraît perdu dans ses pensées. Lorsqu'il m'aperçoit il sourit. Je me place à ses côtés en silence. Pendant un moment aucun de nous deux n'ouvre la bouche, on se contente de se passer la cigarette l'un à l'autre. Les bouffées de fumée s'évanouissent rapidement dans l'atmosphère.

\- Alors ce bal ? demande finalement Scorpius.

\- Bof et toi ?

\- Bof, répète-t-il.

\- On est même pas capable de s'éclater durant un bal qu'on a nous même organisé ! On est vraiment pas doués, dis-je en riant et en rejetant la fumée de mes poumons.

\- Ouais, alors avec Jeff ?

\- Ça s'est pas très bien passé, malgré tous tes efforts pour nous mettre ensemble, j'ai refusé de m'engager.

\- Mes efforts ? s'étonne Scorpius.

\- Oui, Jeff m'a raconté pour les duels.

\- Et alors, il m'a battu un point c'est tout, c'est les règles.

\- On me la fait pas à moi, Scorpius. Je sais que tu as fait exprès de perdre, j'affirme le sourire aux lèvres. Personne ne l'emporte sur toi, même pas moi. Même si ça me tue de l'avouer, tu es plus doué en défense que moi. Ce que je comprends pas c'est pourquoi, pourquoi lui, pourquoi pas un autre ?

Scorpius tire une dernière bouffée de sa cigarette puis la jette dans le vide.

\- Tu te rappelle cette fête que j'avais organisée dans notre salle commune ?

\- Oui malheureusement.

\- Et bien ce soir là, Violette a commencé à se sentir mal après ce qu'elle avait bu.

\- Plutôt après ce que TU lui as fait boire, je précise.

\- Bref ! Après avoir rejeté tout l'alcool qu'elle avait ingurgité, deux de ses amies l'on raccompagnée au dortoir, puis j'ai mis fin à la fête. Tout le monde est partit et j'ai rangé jusqu'à 3h du matin. J'allais me coucher, j'ai voulu jeter un coup d'œil dans ta chambre pour voir si tu allais bien sauf que ta chambre était vide. J'ai commencé à flipper, j'ai imaginé un tas de trucs. Qui sait de quoi tu es capable quand tu es bourrée ? T'aurais bien pu te jeter dans le lac noir ou sauter de ce pont. Du coup j'ai couru jusqu'au dortoir d'Albus pour récupérer la carte du Maraudeur. Je n'ai pas vraiment bien été accueillit !

Je souris en me souvenant de la fois j'étais allé réveiller mon cousin en pleine nuit.

\- Je t'ai vu sur la carte avec lui au bord du lac. Du coup je suis resté assis dans notre salon à t'attendre.

Je le regarde surprise. Je ne savais plus quoi penser, j'avais toujours été persuadé qu'il avait passé la nuit avec Violette. C'est ce qu'il m'avait fait croire.

\- Pourquoi tu as menti ce matin là ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas raconté tout ça ?

\- Parce que cette attitude est lamentable. Je ne suis pas ton père, je n'ai pas à attendre ton retour quand tu sors avec un mec !

\- Pourtant tu l'as fait, remarquai-je.

\- Je sais ! s'écrie-t-il d'un ton mauvais. Ne me demande pas pourquoi, je suis incapable de te répondre.

Je me retourne et pose mon dos contre les barrières de bois, on demeure tout les deux silencieux.

\- Il ne s'est rien passé cette nuit là, je murmure en fixant le sol. On s'est embrassé mais ça ne représentait rien. Je n'aurais jamais pensé aller plus loin, je ne veux pas sortir avec Jeffrey !

\- Pourquoi ? demande-t-il soudainement.

\- Parce que je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui, tout simplement. C'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai refusé d'être sa petite-amie i peine quelques minutes.

\- Comment peux-tu être sûr de ne pas l'aimer ?

Ses yeux gris me fixent, son visage est impassible. Je sais qu'il attend une réponse sérieuse.

\- Parce que je suis amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Jeffrey est un mec bien, répond Scorpius, c'est pour ça que je l'ai laissé gagner, un mec qui te mérites. Le premier que je rencontre.

QUOI ? C'était tout ce qu'il avait à me dire. Je venais de lui avouer que j'aimais quelqu'un d'autre, sous-entendu lui et tout ce qu'il me répondait c'est que Jeff était le seul mec qui me méritais ? Quel idiot !

Sans un mot de plus, il se détourne et commence à s'éloigner.

\- Pourquoi ? je m'écrie.

Il s'arrête, se retourne et m'observe avec incompréhension.

\- Pourquoi tu l'acceptes lui alors que tu n'as pas accepté Nicholas ? Sois honnête !

\- Jusqu'à ce fameux soir, je crois que j'étais intimement sûr qu'on passerait toute notre vie célibataire, tous les deux à nous chamailler et à faire la tournée des meilleurs bars pour se trouver des coups d'un soir. Je sais c'est ridicule, je pensais que je te garderai pour moi. J'ai cru que rien n'allait changer, mais j'avais tord. Quand tu es sortie avec Nicholas je me suis pris une claque dans la gueule. J'ai compris que ça n'arriverait jamais. Finalement on s'est disputé, tu as rompu avec lui et en t'attendant cette fameuse nuit, j'ai simplement décidé de te laisser vivre ta vie. Faut voir les choses en face : Albus a Margaret, tu as Jeff. Rien ne sera plus jamais pareil, on sera plus jamais le nouveau trio d'or. On ne passera pas les prochaines années tous les trois comme à Poudlard. On va chacun suivre sa propre voie.

Je le regarde perplexe, cette conversation me dépasse complètement.

\- C'est comme ça que tu vois l'avenir ? je demande surprise.

\- C'est comme ça qu'il sera, ça ne sert à rien de se bercer d'illusions.

Donc pour lui je ne fait pas partie de son futur, à cette pensée quelque chose en moi se brise. Mes yeux s'emplissent de larmes. J'ai l'impression que Scorpius rompt avec moi, même si on a jamais été ensemble.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça maintenant ?

\- C'est toi qui me l'as demandé Rose ! Je t'en prie arrête de faire la naïve, c'est notre dernière année et ...

\- Scorpius tu sais ce que tu es ? je le coupe d'une voix rageuse. Tu es un égoïste et un menteur et c'est seulement maintenant que je m'en rends compte. Tu détestais Nicholas parce que tu détestais l'idée que je puisse avoir quelque chose que toi tu es incapable d'avoir et tu as réussis à ruiner ma relation avec lui. Margaret avait raison, c'est de ta faute si j'ai rompu avec Nick et tu le sais. Tu veux absolument que je sorte avec Jeffrey non pas parce que tu penses que ça me rendrait heureuse mais parce que ça te permettrait de te sentir moins coupable. Ça c'est de l'égoïsme pur ! Violette avait raison ...

\- Je ne vois pas ce que Violette vient faire dans cette histoire ! s'énerve-t-il.

\- Je l'ai croisé tout à l'heure dans le couloir en pleurs à cause de toi !

\- Depuis quand tu la défends ?

\- Depuis que j'ai compris que tu te fous autant de moi que d'elle. Elle a raison, tu fais semblant te tenir à des personnes alors qu'en réalité il n'y a que toi qui compte à tes yeux. Si tu tenais réellement à moi, tu parlerais pas ainsi de notre amitié. Tu me dégoûtes ! Depuis le début d'année, je n'arrête pas d'encaisser chaque fois que tu me blesses mais maintenant j'en ai marre de ne rien dire !

Cette fois les larmes coulent sur mes joues, je les essuie rageusement d'un geste de la main. Je vois son regard s'adoucir, ce n'est un secret pour personne que Scorpius ne supporte pas de me voir pleurer. Il fait un pas vers moi mais je recule.

\- Tu as peut-être décidé de tirer un trait sur Albus et moi après cette année mais tu oublies qu'il y a six ans, sur ce même pont, dis-je en pointant mon indexe vers le sol. On s'est promis, Albus toi et moi d'être ami pour la vie ! Tu sais ce que ça signifie ? je hurle. Ça signifie que peut importe ce qui se passe dans le futur on ne renonce jamais les uns aux autres. Et toi tu manques à ta promesse !

\- Je suis désolé Rose, je t'en prie arrête de pleurer. J'essayais d'être réaliste, c'est...

Ma gifle l'empêche de continuer de parler.

\- Ne me parle pas de réalisme Scorpius, tu es déjà incapable de voir les choses telle qu'elles sont dans présent comment pourrais-tu envisager le futur ? D'après toi on devrait s'éloigner l'un de l'autre sous prétexte que de toute façon cela risque d'arriver d'une manière ou d'une autre. C'est absurde ! Moi je ne veux pas m'éloigner de toi !

\- Moi non plus, rétorque-t-il.

\- Alors arrête de dire ces choses-là, je le supplie.

\- Je suis désolé, répète-t-il.

Il me prend dans ses bras et me serre fort comme s'il avait peur de me perdre. Je ne bouge pas, je n'ai pas envie de le serrer dans mes bras. J'ai trop mal.

\- Laisse-moi, je murmure d'une voix blanche.

Il desserre son étreinte et me regarde blessé. Je m'éloigne sans un mot de plus.

J'erre un moment dans le parc et puis sans vraiment savoir comment je me retrouve assise sur le canapé de la salle commune des Gryffondors. Il doit être tard parce que le bal est terminé et que tout le monde dort. Je porte toujours ma robe bleue, j'ai défait ma natte, mes cheveux chatouillent le bas de mes épaules. Ils paraissent bien plus roux à la lueur des flammes de la cheminée. Le regard vide, j'observe le feu s'éteindre peu à peu. J'entends à peine quand quelqu'un vient s'assoir à mes côtés.

\- Rose ?

Je sens une main se poser sur ma cuisse, je sursaute et remarque qu'il s'agit d'Albus.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore réveillé encore à cette heure-ci et dans la salle commune ? demande-t-il

Je tourne la tête vers lui, son regard accroche le mien et des larmes glissent encore sur mes joues.

\- Rose, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'est Scorpius ?

Je me jette dans ses bras comme je le faisais étant enfant et je me laisse aller.

\- Je n'en peux plus... je n'y arrive plus... c'est trop dur…

\- Je sais, me murmure-t-il à l'oreille en me berçant.

\- Je l'aime tellement...

Alors que Mr Blanchard m'avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il fallait que je maîtrise mes émotions, je fais tout le contraire et je les laisse s'échapper. Tandis que je sens mes veines bouillir à l'intérieur de moi, à l'extérieur du château tombent les premiers flocons de l'année.

Je me réveille à l'aube, la tête posée sur le torse d'Albus j'attends qu'il s'éveille. Personne n'est encore descendu dans la salle commune. Je finis par m'extirper des bras de mon cousin de manière à ne pas le réveiller mais il ouvre les yeux et me sourit.

\- Bonjour, dit-il.

\- Salut, je suis désolée pour hier soir.

\- Ne t'en fais pas Rose, je serais toujours là pour toi, répond-il en replaçant une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille. Tu sais que je te considère comme ma sœur.

\- Et toi comme mon frère.

Je me lève du canapé et je m'apprête à sortir quand Albus me retient par le bras.

\- Rose, je ne sais pas ce que Scorpius t'as fait hier mais je t'en prie, ne lui en veux pas trop. C'est un idiot, il fait et dit des choses sans se rendre compte qu'il peut blesser les autres.

\- Je sais.

\- Ce serait plus simple si tu lui disais simplement la vérité.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il soit prêt à l'entendre, répondis-je en grimaçant.

\- Ne dis pas ça, tu pourrais être agréablement étonnée de sa réaction.

J'ai tellement envie de le croire mais quelque chose m'en empêche. Je le remercie et sors pour de bon de la salle commune. Je marche doucement dans les couloirs où les tableaux s'éveillent. J'arrive finalement devant l'appartement des préfets. Je respire un bon coup et j'énonce le code priant Merlin pour ne pas tomber sur Scorpius.

Je n'ai pas dû prier assez fort parce que le Serpentard est là, il fouille dans ses affaires à genoux comme un fou furieux.

\- Scorpius, qu'est-ce-que tu fais ? je demande intriguée.

Il lève ses yeux fatigués vers moi et me sourit timidement.

\- Tu es revenue ! Je cherchais ... c'est inutile maintenant.

Il semble assez secoué, je m'approche de lui doucement.

\- Scorpius, est-ce-que ça va ?

\- Très bien ! s'écrie-t-il trop enthousiaste à mon goût.

Il tente de se relever mais il retombe lourdement sur le sol. Mon regard se pose sur la bouteille d'alcool vide sur la table.

\- C'est pas vrai Scorpius !

Je me dirige vers lui et l'aide à se relever. Je le fais s'assoir sur le canapé et je m'assois à ses côtés lui tendant un verre d'eau que je lui ordonne de boire. Je ferme les yeux et fais un effort surhumain pour empêcher les souvenirs de l'an passé de m'assaillir. Ce n'est pas la première fois que Scorpuis est dans cet état et que je me retrouve à ces côtés. Tout ce que j'espère c'est qu'il ne se mette pas à délirer comme la dernière fois.

\- Rose, t'es vraiment une fille parfaite, marmonne-t-il un sourire idiot sur les lèvres.

\- Et c'est repartit, je soupire exaspérée.

\- Je suis désolé, dit-il soudain sérieux, pardonne-moi, s'il te plaît.

A cet instant il a l'air tellement vulnérable, tellement sincère que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de lui sourire gentiment.

\- Bien sûr que je te pardonne Scorpius.

Il se jette sur moi et me prend dans ses bras.

\- Merci, merci. Tu signifies tellement pour moi.

Je l'aide à se relever et je l'emmène jusque dans sa chambre où il s'allonge et s'endors rapidement. Je décide alors de prendre une douche puis de retourner me coucher également. Juste avant de m'endormir je repense à tout ce qui s'est passé hier. Je suis totalement perdue, je ne sais pas comment agir, quoi faire. Est-ce que je dois dire la vérité à Scorpius ou me taire ? Je ferme les yeux et je m'oblige à ne penser à rien. Je m'endors ainsi.

 _ **Voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère que ça vous a plu, j'attends vos réactions ! Voici les indices du prochain chapitre :**_

 _ **\- un tour en balai**_

 _ **\- une tragédie**_

 _ **\- une prise de conscience**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17 : Une tragédie à la Roméo et Juliette**

 **POV : Scorpius**

Je me réveille le dimanche matin, j'ai dormi une journée entière. Etrangement je n'ai pas mal à la tête, ni la gueule de bois, je me sens juste un peu comateux. Je prends une douche froide pour y remédier. Tandis que l'eau gelée coule sur mon corps, je repense à tout ce qui s'est passé ce week-end. Je me sens tellement coupable. Le visage mouillé de larmes de Rose me revient en mémoire, je serre les poings et jure. Comment en est-on arrivé là ? Je ne sais plus. Qu'est-ce-qui m'a pris ce soir-là de dire toutes ces choses ? Toute cette histoire avec Jeffrey m'a embrouillé l'esprit, se serait tellement plus simple si je pouvais le détester autant que Nick. Le problème c'est que Jeff est le mec idéal, le parfait petit-ami et depuis que Rose s'est rapprochée de lui je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de me sentir menacé. C'est ridicule mais vrai. Mais la question qui ne s'échappe pas de mon esprit c'est : de qui Rose est-elle amoureuse ? Cette énigme m'affecte plus que je ne saurais l'admettre. Tout ce que je veux c'est qu'elle soit heureuse, mais pas avec n'importe qui ! Et si elle a encore des sentiments pour Nicholas... Comment dois-je réagir ?

Je finis par sortir de la douche avant d'être atteint d'hypothermie, je passe une serviette sur ma taille et je rejoins ma chambre. Je m'habille rapidement et ressort avec la ferme intention de parler à Rose. Alors que je suis prêt à sortir de l'appartement pour aller la chercher à la bibliothèque - là ou elle passe le plus clair de son temps - je remarque que son sac de cours est posé sur son bureau. Je m'approche vers la porte de sa chambre et pose mon oreille contre le bois pour tenter de reconnaître n'importe quel bruit qui témoignerait de sa présence. Je l'entends en effet fredonner cette chanson qu'elle a l'habitude de chanter : Smile de Mikky Ekko. J'ouvre la porte et la découvre assise sur son lit, dos à moi. Ses cheveux roux sont attachés en un ample chignon laissant entrevoir son cou nu, les rayons du soleil illuminent son dos. Je m'approche d'elle doucement tandis qu'elle chantonne :

 _"Smile, the worst is yet to come  
We'll be lucky if we ever see the sun  
Got nowhere to go, we could be here for a while  
But the future is forgiven, so smile"_

Je pourrais rester ici des heures à la regarder chanter. A cet instant j'ai l'impression de revoir

la petite Rose enfantine que j'ai rencontrer en 1ère année. L'innocente Rose que j'aimais provoquer, embarrasser. Même si les gens ont tendance à penser que Rose est loin d'être une fille innocente je sais qu'elle l'est. Il suffit de croiser son regard, d'entendre son rire et de la voir sourire. Quelque chose à changer maintenant je m'en rends compte. Comme si elle avait éteint cette petite partie d'elle, ou alors qu'elle la gardait bien cachée.

\- Rose ?

Elle sursaute et se retourne.

\- Scorpuis ? Ça ne va pas d'entrer comme ça sans frapper ? s'écrie-t-elle. Imagine que j'étais en train de me changer !

Oui c'est vrai, là elle a rien d'une jeune fille innocente !

\- Je t'ai déjà vu en sous-vêtements Rose, tu te rappelles de cette partie de strip poker l'année dernière pendant les vacances de Pâques.

\- Oui, vaguement, marmonne-t-elle en rougissant.

\- Laisse-moi te remémorer, tu portais un ensemble vermeil...

\- C'est bon ! s'énerve-t-elle.

Je ris face à sa réaction et elle se lève de son lit.

\- Bon qu'est-ce-que tu veux Malefoy ? demande-t-elle les bras croisés sur sa poitrine

\- Je voulais savoir ce que tu comptais faire aujourd'hui, j'aimerais qu'on passe un peu de temps ensemble, ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas fait de partie de "partout et ailleurs" avec des pots de glace.

\- Avec Lily à la pyjama-party de Sarah, elle répond du tac au tac.

\- Euh... tu dis ça pour le jeu ou...

\- Non, c'est ce que je fais ce soir. Je risque d'ailleurs de rentrer tard, m'explique-t-elle.

\- Tu ne dors pas là-bas ?

\- Non, je n'en ai pas envie. On pourrait peut-être se faire cette soirée glace après que je sois revenue, si ça te dérange pas de manger de la glace au milieu de la nuit.

\- Bien sûr que non, va pour ce soir. Je t'attendrai.

Elle me sourit et un silence étrange s'installe, je m'apprête à retourner dans ma chambre quand elle déclare:

\- Est-ce qu'on pourrait oublier ce qui c'est passé au bal et ne plus jamais en reparler ?

Elle demande ça d'une voix hésitante, la tête baissée. Ça c'est la Rose innocente que je connais. Celle qui pardonne tout et tout le monde.

\- C'est une excellente idée !

Elle rit face à mon enthousiasme puis me serre dans ses bras. J'étouffe un hoquet de surprise face à cet élan d'affection, puis l'entoure de mes bras. J'enfouis ma tête dans son cou pour humer son parfum. Elle desserre son étreinte et nos visages se retrouvent soudainement très proches. Le souvenir de notre baiser me parvient et pendant un instant l'idée de l'embrasser m'effleure mais je me reprends bien vite. Je me recule et lui souris.

\- Si l'envie te prenait de porter ce soir ce joli ensemble vermeil, je ne suis pas contre !

Rose me foudroie du regard, choquée par mes propos. Elle empoigne un oreiller et me le balance à la figure.

\- Pervers ! s'écrie-t-elle en me menaçant de son polochon.

J'éclate de rire et m'enfuie avant qu'elle ne décide de m'assommer avec.

La journée s'écoule lentement, je tente en vain de me concentrer pour travailler mais je n'y arrive pas. Alors je décide d'aller m'entrainer au Quidditch. Le match contre les Gryffondors à lieu après les vacances de Noël et toute notre équipe est bien déterminée à remporter la victoire. Je fais quelques tours de terrain à balai et puis je m'entraîne à piquer vers le bas puis vers le haut. Je slalome feignant d'éviter des joueurs sur le terrain. Quand le soleil commence à se coucher, je redescends de mon balai. C'est à ce moment que je la remarque sur les gradins. Elle descend pour me rejoindre en souriant.

\- Impressionnant, dit-elle d'une voix un peu mélancolique. Je t'ai vu de la fenêtre de l'appartement, j'ai eu envie de te rejoindre, ce n'est qu'en arrivant sur le terrain que je me suis souvenue que...

\- Tu finiras par vaincre ta peur Rose, tu en es capable, je le sais.

\- Merci

J'enfourche mon balai et lui tends ma main. Je la sens hésiter, elle regarde d'un air inquiet le ciel.

\- Rose, tu peux avoir confiance en moi. Tu es montée avec moi cet été et ça ne t'as pas posé de problèmes.

\- Tu rigoles ! J'étais morte de peur !

\- Je ne l'ai même pas remarqué. Allez viens !

Elle cède et se place derrière moi. Ses bras encerclent mon torse au-dessus de ma tenue de Quidditch. Je m'élève doucement dans les airs pour ne pas la brusquer. Lorsque j'arrive à plus de trois mètres, je stabilise le balai et parvient à me retourner pour me retrouver en face d'elle. Je lui prends les mains, elle tente un regard vers le bas mais je relève son menton et l'oblige à me regarder dans les yeux.

\- Tu te sens comment là ?

\- Plutôt bien, si j'essaye d'oublier que je suspendu à trois mètres du sol et que je risque de m'écraser comme une vulgaire poupée sur le sol.

\- Tu ne vas pas tomber Rose. On va continuer de voler, ferme juste les yeux, oublie le vide et apprécie uniquement la sensation de vitesse, d'accord ?

Elle hoche la tête, je me retourne, elle s'accroche à moi puis je m'élève plus haut dans le ciel. Au fur et à mesure j'accélère. Quand je pique vers le bas, je l'entends rire dans mon oreille, je souris et commence à exercer des figures. Encore une fois elle rit et j'aimerais qu'elle ne s'arrête jamais. Cette sensation de son menton sur mon épaule, de ses mains sur mon abdomen de sa respiration dans mon cou me fait frémir.

\- Scorpius, arrête-toi, je crois que quelque chose est tombé de ma poche, me dit-elle à l'oreille.

Le balai s'immobilise et je la sens bouger derrière moi.

\- Ah non, c'est ma robe qui est accrochée, attend...

Je n'ai pas le temps de lui dire de faire attention que je la sens glisser. Elle pousse un cri qui s'étouffe quand je réussis à la retenir par le bras.

\- Rose !

Elle est totalement suspendue dans le vide, ses cheveux bougent au gré du vent, elle me lance un regard de détresse.

\- Scorpius, murmure-t-elle.

J'utilise toute ma force pour la faire remonter sur le balai, finalement j'arrive à la replacer correctement devant moi. Je redescends tout doucement et quand nos pieds frôlent le sol, nous abandonnons le balai.

\- Rose ça va ? je demande inquiet en me précipitant sur elle.

Les genoux pliés, la tête vers le sol elle tente de reprendre sa respiration. Je pose une main sur son dos, prêt à la soutenir au cas où ses jambes fléchiraient.

Elle relève la tête et je croise son regard brillant de larmes.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Non, ça va Scorpius ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est ma faute. Je suis visiblement pas prête pour remonter sur un balai seule.

Elle s'éloigne, je la rejoins mais elle me dit vouloir rester seule alors je la laisse disparaître dans le parc. La faire monter sur un balai n'était visiblement pas une bonne idée.

Il se fait tard, Rose est partie à cette soirée pyjama et je ne sais pas quoi faire en l'attendant. Je parcours le salon à grands pas à la recherche d'une activité. Finalement, sans trop savoir pourquoi ni comment, je me retrouve dans la chambre de Rose. Assis sur son lit, je perçois son parfum tout autour de moi. Ses murs sont quasiment tous cachés par d'imposantes étagères de livres. Je parcours rapidement des yeux les titres des bouquins quand je remarque un petit album photo. Pris de curiosité, je l'ouvre et découvre en première page une image de Rose enfant, portant un petit bébé dans ses bras que je devine être Hugo. Ses cheveux sont noués en deux irrésistibles tresses rousses, je reconnais son sourire, qui n'a pas changé. Dans la suite des pages je découvre principalement des photos d'elle, d'Albus et moi, durant nos années à Poudlard la dernière étant une photo de groupe prise l'année dernière au nouvel an. Je déglutis mal-à-l'aise. Si seulement je pouvais effacer ce qui s'était passé durant cette soirée. Je repose l'album photo à sa place et je continue ma lecture des titres de ses bouquins. Je reconnais la plupart pour étant des romans historiques sorciers mais sur une des étagères, les noms me sont inconnus : Proust, Hemingway, Steinbeck, Dickinson, Shakespeare, Racine. "Des moldus" je pense immédiatement. Je prends le premier ouvrage qui me tombe sous les mains : Roméo et Juliette de William Shakespeare. J'ouvre à la première page et lit :

" _Deux familles, égales en noblesse,_

 _Dans la belle Vérone, où nous plaçons notre scène,_

 _Sont entraînées par d'anciennes rancunes à des rixes nouvelles_

 _Où le sang des citoyens souille les mains des citoyens._

 _Des entrailles prédestinées de ces deux ennemies_

 _A pris naissance, sous des étoiles contraires, un couple d'amoureux_

 _Dont la ruine néfaste et lamentable_

 _Doit ensevelir dans leur tombe l'animosité de leurs parents._

 _Les terribles péripéties de leur fatal amour_

 _Et les effets de la rage obstinée de ces familles,_

 _Que peut seule apaiser la mort de leurs enfants,_

 _Vont en deux heures être exposés sur notre scène._

 _Si vous daignez nous écouter patiemment,_

 _Notre zèle s'efforcera de corriger notre insuffisance._ "

La première page m'intrigue alors je m'assois par terre contre la bibliothèque et je me mets à lire les suivantes. Au fur et à mesure des pages, je me sens comme embarqué dans le récit à tel point que j'en suis à me demander si ce n'est pas de la magie. Les personnages prennent la forme de personnes dont je suis proche. Je vis l'histoire à la place de Roméo et quand arrive la scène V de l'acte I où le tragique héro aperçoit Juliette à cette fête des Capulet, j'ai l'impression de revoir Rose dans sa robe bleue au bal d'hiver. J'avance encore dans ma lecture et environ une heure plus tard, j'arrive à la dernière réplique :

" _Car jamais aventure ne fut plus douloureuse que celle de Juliette et de son Roméo."_

Je lâche immédiatement le bouquin comme s'il me brulait les mains et je m'étale sur le lit de Rose. Je laisse peu à peu les souvenirs m'emporter.

 _/Flashback/ 2 Septembre - 1ère année_

Il faisait froid pour un début de septembre, je parcourais les couloirs du 3ème étage en pleine nuit, tout à fait conscient que je pouvais ainsi obtenir ma première retenue mais ça n'allait pas m'arrêter. J'étais sûr ce matin en passant par ce couloir d'avoir entendu des bruits étranges. Ma curiosité m'avait fait lever de mon lit. Alors que je marchais d'un pas décidé je me heurtai à quelque chose d'invisible mais de bien réel.

\- Bon sang Albus, fais gaffe ! s'exclama une voix.

Je me redressai et sortis par reflexe ma baguette, je la tendis dans le vide, effrayé. Soudain une fille et un garçon apparurent devant moi.

\- T'es vraiment pas doué ! s'énerva une jeune rousse de Gryffondor.

\- Moi pas doué ? C'est toi qui devais vérifier nos arrières ! se défendis le brun.

\- Je l'ai fait figure-toi, je t'ai prévenu mais tu ne m'as pas écouté !

\- C'est ça oui et ...

La Gryffondor posa sa main sur la bouche de son ami et tourna la tête vers moi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais à cette heure-ci dans les couloirs ? me demanda-t-elle d'un ton de reproche.

Pour qui elle se prenait-elle celle-là ? Comment osait-elle me parler avec ce ton ?

\- Sais-tu au moins à qui tu t'adresses ? sifflai-je.

\- Tu es Scorpius Malefoy, le fils unique de Drago Malefoy et d'Astoria Greengass, déclara-t-elle d'un ton de Miss-je-sais-tout. Je suis Rose Weasley et voici mon cousin Albus Severus Potter.

Elle me tendis la main, je la regardai et grimaçai.

\- Comme tu voudras, persifla-t-elle en baissant sa main. Viens Al' on y va !

 _XXX 20 Novembre - 1ère année_

Nous étions en cours de Botanique avec les Gryffondors. Apparemment Mrs Chourave nous avait complètement oubliés parce que le cours avait déjà commencé depuis plus de quinze minutes et elle n'était toujours pas apparue.

\- J'en ai assez d'attendre, maugréai-je à haute voix.

\- Moi aussi, soupira William Nott.

A cet instant Albus Potter monta sur sa table réduisant le bruit ambiant au silence.

\- S'il vous plaît, je sais que c'est difficile d'attendre ici dans cette serre, agglutinés les uns aux autres mais je suis sûre que le Professeur Chourave ne va tarder et nous taire nous évitera à tous une retenue.

\- Pour qui il se prend ? s'exclama Will.

\- Hey ! Potter ! Tu te présente pour le titre de Mr-élève-modèle ? m'écriai-je à son intention. J'ai bien peur que tu n'ais aucune chance face à ta cousine !

\- Et toi Malefoy, tu te présente au titre de l'élève le plus arrogant de Poudlard ? Tu auras du mal à dépasser ton père ! rétorqua-t-il.

Je me levai immédiatement, ma main caressant ma baguette.

\- Ne parle pas de mon père ainsi, il vaut beaucoup mieux que le tien !

Il sauta de la table pour se retrouver en face de moi, les bras croisés un air de défi peint sur son visage.

\- Ton père était peut-être considéré comme le Prince des Serpentards mais le mien était l'Elu.

"Il a vaincu le seigneur des ténèbres !" s'écria un Gryffondor.

\- Tu parles ! Il n'a fait que se cacher pendant que d'autres se faisaient tuer !

Albus sortis sa baguette et j'en fis autant mais Rose Weasley nous sépara.

\- Albus soit raisonnable, oublie-ça et retournons à notre place, lui chuchota-t-elle.

\- C'est ça retourne à ta place, lâche !

Alors que je m'attendais à une répartie de la part de Potter c'est Weasley qui pris la parole :

\- La ferme Malefoy ! Ta voix est vraiment insupportable !

Je restais muet face à sa réplique, j'entendis des rires autour de moi.

\- Fille de Sang-de-Bourbe ! rétorqua Nott mettant fin à tous les ricanements.

Je n'avais pas souvent entendu ce mot mais mon père m'avait bien dit qu'il s'agissait d'une insulte à ne jamais prononcer.

\- Will...

Je n'eu pas le temps de le prévenir qu'il reçu une droite au visage. Je me retournai vers l'agresseur et découvris Rose Weasley, le poing en sang, retenant des larmes de colère. Tout le monde se précipita vers le blessé tandis que la rousse reprenais son sang-froid. Je croisai son regard et la sentis un peu effrayée parce qu'elle venait de faire. Ce n'était pas vraiment digne d'une Gryffondor modèle.

\- Joli coup, murmurai-je en souriant.

\- Merci ... je suppose ...

 _XXX 12 Juillet - 3ème année_

Il faisait chaud dehors, le soleil illuminait toute ma chambre. J'appréciais cette sensation de chaleur sur mon visage. Allongé sur le parquet, je lisais la dernière lettre de Rose. Depuis le début des vacances on s'écrivait tout les jours. Ça ne faisait que deux semaines que les vacances d'été avaient débuté pourtant elle me manquait déjà terriblement. Quelqu'un frappa à ma porte et entra.

\- Scorpius, qu'est-ce-que tu fais ? demanda la voix de mon père dans mon dos.

\- Euh... rien de spécial, balbutiai-je en cachant la lettre de Rose dans ma poche.

Mon père s'assis sur mon lit et soupira.

\- Scorpius, je sais très bien quand tu mens ou que tu me caches quelque chose. Allez crache le morceau, de qui vient la lettre que tu caches ?

\- Euh... et bien...

Il croisa les bras et m'observa de son regard glacial.

\- C'est une lettre de Rose Weasley, la fille de ...

\- Je sais de qui elle est la fille, me coupa mon père le visage impassible. C'est ta petite-amie ?

\- Quoi ? m'étranglai-je. Non ! C'est juste une amie. C'est déjà assez dur de la supporter comme ça je n'ose même pas imaginer si on sortait ensemble.

Mon paternel esquissa un sourire amusé.

\- Scorpuis, tu peux être ami avec qui bon te semble tant que tu sais que tu peux leur faire confiance. Tu n'as pas à le cacher. Je ne vais pas te punir parce que tu es ami avec une Weasley ou un Potter.

\- Est-ce que ça veut dire que je peux aller passer les deux dernières semaines de vacances au Terrier ?

\- Faut pas pousser non plus, répondit mon père en se levant.

Je grimaçai déçu.

\- Je vais en parler avec ta mère, rectifia mon père.

\- Merci Papa ! m'écriai-je en me jetant dans ses bras.

 _XXX Soirée à l'appartement des préfets - 7 ème année_

 _\- Je n'ai pas changé et je ne changerai jamais_

Rose et moi dansions depuis un petit bout de temps puis la musique s'arrêta. Je lui souris et nous nous séparâmes. Je rejoignis Will qui me faisait signe plus loin.

\- Chouette soirée ! commenta-t-il. Je crois que Violette te cherche !

\- Laisse-là me chercher, j'ai envie de jouer dis-je en souriant malignement.

\- Fais gaffe Scor' c'est plus difficile qu'on le croit de jouer avec deux pions, dit-il sur le ton de la confession

\- Je vois pas de qui tu parles, mon seul pion c'est Violette.

\- Ah oui ? Demanda mon ami en regardant derrière mon épaule.

Je suivis son regard pour découvrir Rose assise au bar, discutant avec son cousin Louis.

\- Rose ? Quoi ? Non, elle n'est pas pion ! C'est pour elle que j'utilise Violette, pour la venger.

\- Je vois... Tu sacrifies le pion pour sauvegarder la Dame, répondit-il en amenant son verre de whisky-pur-feu à ses lèvres.

\- C'est la base quand on joue aux échecs !

Mon ami approuva d'un signe de tête, alors que je me dirigeai vers le bar pour demander des shoots de vodka il me retint par le bras et me murmura.

\- Fais attention Scorpius, à force de jouer avec les pions on oublie parfois la Dame et il suffit d'une seconde d'inattention pour que l'adversaire s'écrie : échec et mat.

Je le questionnai du regard sans comprendre. Il me désigna d'un signe de tête, Jeffrey qui dans son coin ne cessait de reluquer Rose toujours assise au bar.

\- A ta place j'enverrai un cavalier en éclaireur...

Sur ces conseils il s'éloigna tandis que je rejoignis Albus. Il était en train de discuter avec Sarah qui semblait dans tous ses états.

\- Albus, tu peux me rendre un petit service ?

\- Ouais, bien sûr ! répondit-il en souriant.

\- Surveille Rose et préviens-moi s'il y a quoi que se soit. Ne laisse pas Jeffrey s'approcher trop d'elle, tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

\- Absolument, y a pas de soucis mec !

 _FIN FLASHBACK_

Je me relève d'un seul coup du lit de Rose. Tous ces souvenirs sont en train de me faire réaliser quelque chose. Quelque chose de plutôt grave. Tout ça à cause d'un bouquin, un fichu bouquin moldu. Je prends ledit bouquin et sors de l'appartement, Rose n'étant pas encore arrivée, j'ai encore le temps d'aller voir Albus. Je ne croise personne dans les couloirs, j'entre dans la salle commune des Gryffondors - en tant que préfet-en-chef je connais tous les codes des salles communes. La pièce était vide et un feu crépitait dans l'âtre de la cheminé. Mais où sont-ils tous passé ? demandai-je tout haut pour moi-même.

\- Il sont allé se coucher, m'informe une voix.

Je sursaute et me retourne pour faire face à Lily en pyjama assise sur un fauteuil.

\- Mais... qu'elle heure est-il ?

\- Plus de une heure du mat'.

\- Quoi ? C'est impossible ... murmurai-je.

\- Crois-moi c'est la vérité !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout à cette heure ? Tu n'es pas sensé être à la pyjama party de Margaret avec Rose ?

\- Je suis censée comme tu dis ... J'ai quitté la fête ça me gonflait. Rose y était toujours quand je suis partie si c'est ce que tu veux savoir.

Je m'assois sur un fauteuil en face d'elle. Elle a l'air fatiguée, son visage est cerné et ses yeux sont rouges comme si elle avait longtemps pleuré.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Lily ? T'as pas l'air bien...

\- Oh c'est rien, dit-elle en riant amèrement. Parfois dans la vie il arrive que tu te prennes des claques dans la gueule - au figuré bien sûr - et même si au fond de toi tu savais que ça allait arriver... et bien tu n'as rien fait, rien dit et alors tu te retrouves dans une situation impossible.

"Merde, elle a vraiment pas l'air bien !"pensai-je. Jamais je ne l'avais vue ainsi, aussi vulnérable.

\- Crois-moi, depuis le début de l'année, je m'en suis pris des claques et pas qu'au figuré.

Elle sourit et baisse les yeux comme pour admirer le sol.

\- J'imagine que Rose y est un peu pour quelque chose, dit-elle doucement.

\- Beaucoup tu veux dire !

Cette fois elle rit franchement, puis un silence parfait s'installe jusqu'à ce qu'elle me demande d'une petite voix :

\- Tu as déjà été attaché à la mauvaise personne ?

\- Et bien il y a quelques années, au début de mon amitié avec Rose et Albus, j'étais persuadé que c'était mal d'être leur ami. J'avais peur que mon père soit déçu, de lui faire honte, à lui et à la maison Serpentard, puis j'ai compris qu'en réalité c'est moi qui avait inventé ces faux obstacles et qu'en réalité rien ne m'interdisait d'être leur ami.

\- Je vois ... C'est que j'ai tellement peur de la réaction de mes proches. J'ai tellement envie de lui dire ce que ressens pour lui mais je ne peux pas, parce que je ne veux pas la perdre.

Des larmes coulent à présent sur ses joues, elle les essuie d'un revers de la main puis soupire.

\- Je suis désolée, je sais pas pourquoi je te raconte tout ça. On est pas vraiment ami ...

\- Justement, c'est parfois mieux de se confier à une personne qu'on connaît moins bien, on a souvent moins peur de son jugement.

Elle relève la tête et me sourit, elle s'enfonce un peu plus dans son fauteuil.

\- Si tu veux un conseil, dis simplement la vérité. Avoue ce que tu ressens ça t'évitera bien des problèmes et peu importe le jugement de tes proches. S'ils tiennent à toi, ils comprendront.

\- Merci... et alors toi qu'est-ce-que tu fais debout à cette heure ?

\- Je cherchais Albus, j'avais une question à lui poser.

\- Je peux peut-être t'aider, propose-t-elle.

\- Euh... et bien ... pourquoi pas ? Tu vas trouver ma question idiote.

\- Dis toujours !

\- Comment est-ce que tu sais que tu es amoureux d'une personne ?

Lily écarquille les yeux étonnée, puis se redresse. Elle se racle le gorge et déclare :

\- Je dirais que tu le sens ... Je ne peux pas vraiment te dire si c'est la même chose pour les garçons mais pour nous être amoureuse c'est être tellement attaché à une personne que tu serais prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour elle. Etre amoureux, c'est voir la personne qu'on aime sans voir les autres, c'est aimer la personne malgré ses défauts. Etre amoureux, c'est être capable de pardonner encore et toujours, c'est accorder toujours une chance et avoir confiance en l'autre. Mais être amoureux c'est aussi admettre qu'on n'est pas parfait, c'est souffrir quand la personne n'est pas là ou quand on est conflit avec elle. C'est vouloir systématiquement tout partager et être au côté de l'autre. Etre amoureux c'est ce doux mélange d'euphorie et de douleur.

\- Je vois ... merci.

Je me relève un peu sonné et alors que je m'éloigne Lily m'attrape le bras.

\- Scorpius attends !

Je me retourne et elle se lève de son fauteuil.

\- Quand on est amoureux, on arrive à reconnaître ceux qu'ils le sont également. Peut-être que tu ne l'as compris que maintenant mais beaucoup l'on déjà vu et comme tu me le disais tout à l'heure, il faut dire la vérité et avouer ce qu'on ressent. Oh ! Et... ne dis rien à personne de notre conversation.

Je hoche la tête, elle me sourit et s'éloigne vers le dortoir des filles.

Une fois qu'elle a disparu dans l'escalier, je monte à toute vitesse vers le la chambre d'Albus. J'arrive dans son dortoir, je cours vers son lit et le secoue sans ménagements.

\- Albus ! Albus !

\- Quoi ? Quoi ? s'écrie-t-il en se réveillant en sursaut. Margaret ?

\- Mais non c'est Scorpius ! Attends tu reçois souvent la visite de Margaret en pleine nuit ? je demande en grimaçant.

\- Au moins une fois par mois, marmonne Louis dans le lit d'à côté.

\- Beurk !

\- Bon Scorpius qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? grogne mon meilleur ami.

\- Je ... je crois que je suis amoureux Rose.

Un grand silence suit ma déclaration. Albus se redresse sur son lit, il met ses lunettes et me regarde un peu choqué.

\- Tu CROIS ?

\- Oui enfin je suis sûr à 99,9%.

\- Et tu me réveilles à deux heures du mat' pour me dire ça ? s'écrie-t-il.

J'entends Louis pouffer dans ses couvertures.

\- Toi le blond tais-toi, i peine deux mois tu étais dans le même cas que moi ! je persiffle de mauvaise humeur.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait ouvrir les yeux ? me demande Albus.

\- En fait je lisais ce bouquin moldu, une pièce tragique: Roméo et Juliette puis je sais pas... j'ai eu comme un déclic.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

\- Bah, je ... je vais devoir lui dire, non ?

\- Ça c'est sûr ! Bon sang Scorpius sors immédiatement de ce dortoir et cours lui dire, depuis le temps qu'elle attend !

\- Mais c'est pas si simple, c'est même plutôt délicat.

\- Fais comme Louis, fonce sur elle et roule lui une pelle, c'est simple !

\- Ça c'est une technique d'homme de Cro-Magnon et puis c'est pas comme si on s'était jamais embrassé avant...

Ooups ! J'en avait un peu trop dit cette fois.

\- T'as FAIT QUOI ? hurle Albus réveillant tout le dortoir.

\- C'était juste un jeu pour rire...

\- C'est vrai que c'est hilarant ! s'exclame-t-il sortant de ces couvertures pour me faire face. Mais tu te rends un peu compte de ce que tu fais Scorpuis ou t'agis sans penser ? Après c'est moi qui passe la nuit à la consoler !

\- Mais c'était pendant les vacances, ça fait une éternité que ... attends elle est venue te voir ? je demande perdu.

\- Oui vendredi soir, après le bal. Apparemment vous avez eu une dispute et ça la mise dans tous ses états.

\- Oh merde, elle doit me détester !

\- Mais bien sûr que non, idiot ! Elle est amoureuse de toi !

Je sens mon cœur faire un bond dans ma poitrine. Rose m'aime ? Rien que le fait de le penser me fait me sentir étrangement heureux. Je souris et m'apprête à sortir du dortoir pour la retrouver mais la voix d'Albus me retient.

\- Tu as oublié quelque chose !

\- Quoi ? dis-je en me retournant.

Sans m'y attendre je reçois une droite dans la mâchoire. La douleur me fait fermer les yeux.

\- Sérieux Albus ! je m'écrie un goût amer dans la bouche.

\- Ça c'est pour avoir embrasser Rose et ensuite l'avoir laissé tomber !

\- Mais je t'ai dis que c'était juste un jeu !

\- Sors ! Avant que je t'en mette une autre !

Je ne me fais pas prier, je quitte le dortoir et la salle commune en courant. J'arrive devant la porte de l'appartement. Je veux juste récupérer la carte du maraudeur qui traîne dans ma chambre pour trouver Rose, interrompre sa petite soirée et tout lui avouer. Mon plan tombe à l'eau quand j'aperçois Rose allongée sur le canapé. Ma gorge se serre, je perds tout mon courage soudainement.

\- Tiens tu es rentré Scorpius ? dit-elle en me souriant. Je suis désolée pour notre soirée glace, je suis exténuée, je crois que je vais ... mais qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

Elle se lève précipitamment et s'approche de moi les doigts tendu vers le bleu qui se forme progressivement autour de ma mâchoire.

\- Qui est-ce qui t'as fait ça ?

Je ne réponds pas, je suis trop occupée à l'observer. Tout m'attire chez elle, j'ai envie de passer une main dans ses cheveux, de l'embrasser, de la porter jusque dans ma chambre ...

\- Houuuu Scorpius ! s'écrie-t-elle en agitant sa main devant mes yeux me sortant ainsi de mes pensées.

\- Euh... c'est rien, j'ai vexé Albus c'est tout...

Elle soupire rassurée.

\- Viens avec moi !

Elle me prend la main et m'emmène dans sa chambre. Elle me fait m'asseoir sur son lit et farfouille dans ses affaires pour en sortir une pommade.

\- J'ai l'impression d'avoir à faire à un gosse, marmonne-t-elle.

Elle applique la crème sur ma plaie, je profite de notre proximité pour admirer son visage et humer le parfum. J'en profite puisque maintenant je sais que je suis amoureux d'elle, je peux me permettre de la regarder sans arrêt.

\- Voilà !

Elle s'assoit à mes côtés et me sourit, je lui rends son sourire. J'ai envie de l'embrasser mais je me retiens. Je suis pas un homme de Cro-Magnon alors je me contente de déclarer :

\- Il faut qu'on parle...

\- J'imagine que c'est sérieux.

\- Plutôt, oui ! je réponds en riant.

\- Bon alors on verra ça demain ! Ce soir je suis trop crevée et j'ai trop bu pour avoir une discussion cohérente.

\- Oh ! D'accord... je dis un peu déçu.

Je me lève et m'apprête à sortir pour la laisser dormir mais au dernier moment, je me retourne.

\- Hé en fait ... ton chemisier est un peu transparent et je suis quasiment sûr que tu portes tes sous-vêtements vermeils.

Elle rougit et attrape la pommade qu'elle me lance à la figure. Je réussis à réceptionner la crème et j'éclate de rire avant de sortir de sa chambre.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Salut tout le monde ! Je tiens à m'excuser pour la semaine dernière, je vous ai balancer le chapitre sans intro ni rien ... Bref ! J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire et que vous l'attendez avec impatience (juste un tout petit peu au moins). Bon je dirais que c'est bientôt la fin (pas de l'histoire) de la première "partie" de cette fiction. Donc tout semble plutôt apaisé mais ce ne sera pas le cas longtemps.**_

 _ **Bonne Lecture !**_

 **Chapitre 18 : Miroir, miroir ... montre-moi celui que j'aime**

POV: Rose

Je me réveille le lundi matin pour aller en cours. Je suis crevée, je n'aurais peut-être pas dû aller à cette soirée. Le pire c'est que je ne me suis même pas amusée. D'accord j'étais un peu euphorique mais ce n'était dû qu'à l'alcool que j'ai ingurgité. En plus Lily a quitté la soirée comme ça, sans prévenir. Je me suis retrouvée seule avec les "Ensorceleuses de Poudlard", un vrai groupe de pouffiasses. J'ai bien fait de ne pas dormir là-bas.

Après avoir pris ma douche, enfilé mon uniforme et dompté tant bien que mal mes cheveux, je range mes affaires de cours dans mon sac et je sors de ma chambre. Scorpius est là dans le salon à m'attendre.

\- Salut Rosie ! s'écrie-t-il en m'apercevant.

Il s'approche et m'embrasse sur la joue - chose qu'il ne fait que TRES rarement.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as fais comme connerie ? je demande d'un ton autoritaire.

\- Quoi ? Rien ! Qu'est-ce qui te fais penser ça ?

\- T'es trop gentil, c'est suspect...

Il rit et met son sac de cours sur ses épaules.

\- Si je veux être gentil avec toi, je peux Rose, dit-il en approchant son visage du mien.

\- Fais ce que tu veux Scorpius, soupirai-je.

Sans un mot de plus nous sortons pour rejoindre les autres dans la grande salle. Alors que je m'apprête à pousser les immenses portes, Albus en sort.

\- Oh salut ! s'écrie-t-il en souriant exagérément. Euh... comment ça va ?

Je fronce les sourcils, pourquoi tout le monde se comporte de façon étrange.

\- Bien..., Rose est un peu fatigué par sa soirée hier, elle est rentrée épuisée. Elle est directement allée se coucher, répond Scorpius en lançant regard entendu à Albus.

\- Oh je vois ...

Je m'avance pour enfin entrer dans la grande salle mais Albus m'en empêche, en se plaçant devant moi.

\- Vous êtes sûr de vouloir entrer ? demande-t-il hésitant.

\- Oui ! Je suis sûre de vouloir manger ! Mais bon sang qu'est-ce qui se passe ? je m'écrie.

Albus se mord la lèvre inferieur et se décale pour nous laisser passer. J'ouvre enfin les portes et une fois que je me retrouve dans la Grande salle, je n'ai qu'une envie c'est d'en sortir. Un silence de mort y règne, tout le monde nous observe. J'avance vers la table où sont assis Louis, Alice, Margaret, Lily et Sarah. Je m'assois en face de ma meilleure amie ignorant les chuchotements sur mon passage.

\- Pitié, ne me dis pas qu'un nouvel article est sortit sur moi.

\- Euh non c'est pas ça ...

Elle jette un coup d'œil inquiet à Scorpius qui s'assois à mes côtés. Je me tourne vers lui les bras croisés sur ma poitrine.

\- C'est bon Scorpius, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Mais RIEN ! s'exclame-t-il.

\- Alors pourquoi tout le monde nous regarde comme si on débarquait d'une autre planète ? je demande plus bas évitant les regards en coin.

\- J'en sais rien ! dit-il sur le même ton.

Albus se racle la gorge mettant fin à notre discussion.

\- Ils savent...

\- Savent quoi ? je demande perdue.

\- Je suis désolé Scorpius, un gars du dortoir à dû lâcher l'info. En même temps si tu n'avais pas débarquer comme ça en pleine nuit en faisant tout ce raffut ...

\- Ils savent quoi exactement ? questionna mon meilleur ami visiblement contrarié.

\- Tout le monde est au courant que vous vous êtes embrassé ...

\- Quoi ? je m'exclame.

Tout le monde se retourne vers moi et je déglutis mal-à-l'aise. Je prends le bras de Scorpius et l'oblige à me suivre à l'extérieur de la grande salle. Une fois qu'on est à l'abri des regards j'explose.

\- Par Morgane mais c'est quoi cette histoire ?

\- Rose, calme-toi ...

\- Comment veux-tu que je me calme, Scorpius ? Si McGonagall apprend que ...

\- On s'en fout ! C'est pas interdit que je sache ? C'est notre vie privée.

\- Elle est plus si privée que ça figure-toi puisque tout le monde semble au courant de ce qui se passe entre nous !

\- Justement qu'est-ce qui se passe entre nous ? hurle-t-il.

Ses paroles restent en suspend et résonne dans ma tête. Est-ce que par hasard Scorpius serait-il en train de prendre conscience que notre relation est ambigüe ?

\- Rose, qu'est-ce qui nous arrive ?

\- J'aimerais bien le savoir, murmurai-je.

Scorpius s'avance vers moi, réduisant l'espace qui nous sépare. Il avance sa main et caresse ma joue de son pouce. Je croise son regard gris et mon cœur loupe un battement. Mes yeux dévient sur ses lèvres, c'est juste moi où sa respiration est plus rapide ?

Le grincement d'une porte nous fait sursauter et on se sépare rapidement. C'est la directrice qui sort de la Grande Salle.

\- Vous voilà, je vous cherchais tout les deux ! Est-ce que tout va bien Miss Weasley vous semblez troublée.

Je vois Scorpius à mes côtés se retenir de sourire.

\- Tout va bien Professeur, vous avez besoin de nous ?

\- En effet, j'aimerai que vous récupériez les cartons des décorations du bal qui sont dans le bureau du concierge et que vous les montiez dans la salle sur demande.

\- Bien sûr, professeur ce sera fait !

\- Merci beaucoup !

Elle s'éloigne et la cloche sonnant le début des cours résonne dans le château. Alors que je m'apprête à récupérer mon sac de cours dans la Grande Salle, Scorpius me retient par le bras.

\- Il faut VRAIMENT qu'on parle, dit-il sur un ton sérieux.

\- Ça c'est sûr ! On se rejoint après les cours dans le bureau du concierge. On aura tout le temps d'en parler en effectuant notre travail de préfets.

\- Je te reconnais bien là Rosie, toujours à obéir aux ordres ! ricane-t-il.

\- Il faut bien qu'un de nous deux y pense !

La journée passe à la fois trop lentement et trop rapidement. J'ai évité tout contact avec Scorpius durant les heures suivant notre "discussion". Je préfère attendre ce soir pour me retrouver face à lui. C'est peut-être débile mais j'ai besoin de me préparer mentalement, parce qu'à partir de ce soir plus rien ne sera jamais pareil. C'est simple ce soir je me coucherai soit en pleurs soit en souriant. C'est l'un ou l'autre. Je prend peut-être tout ça trop au sérieux mais notre prochaine discussion marquera clairement un tournant dans ma vie et d'une façon ou d'une autre il faut que j'arrive à m'y préparer. Si tout se passe bien, dans ce cas ... je n'ai pas trop à m'en faire. A l'inverse si tout se passe mal, je risque de perdre son amitié et ça c'est difficile à accepter. L'heure échéante finit par arriver. Il est dix-sept heures et après avoir déposé mes affaires de cours, je rejoins Scorpius pour récupérer les cartons de décorations. Nous montons rapidement jusqu'à la tapisserie les cartons flottant derrière nous. Une porte apparaît devant nous et nous entrons. La salle est immense et couverte de suie, personne n'a eu l'idée de nettoyer après l'incendie qui a eu lieu pendant la guerre. Beaucoup de choses sont restées intacte surement protégées par un sort. J'ai l'impression d'être dans un labyrinthe de bois cramé.

\- Il doit y avoir une étagère ou une armoire où l'on pourrait y ranger les déco.

\- Bonne chance pour trouver dans ce bordel ! Ah tiens ça pourrait faire l'affaire ce truc, non ?

Je me dirige vers ce qui ressemble à une armoire triangulaire.

\- Non, je ne crois pas, à moins que tu veuilles voir les décorations disparaître, Merlin sait où !

Je lui lance un regard interrogateur tout en ouvrant la porte de l'armoire.

\- C'est une armoire à disparaître, mon père en a une dans notre grenier, ça peut-être très pratique !

\- Je n'en avais jamais vu une en vraie, c'est incroyable que Poudlard en possède une !

\- Pas si incroyable que ça ... marmonne-t-il

Nous avançons encore parmi les rayonnages au bout d'une bonne vingtaine de minutes, n'ayant trouvé aucune étagère ni quoi que se soit pouvant accueillir les cartons nous décidons de les poser simplement à terre. On décide de faire demi-tour mais les choses se compliquent quand on se retrouve perdus dans l'immense salle.

\- Je suis sûre que c'est à droite !

\- Et moi à gauche ! s'exclame Scorpius

Je soupire, j'en ai assez d'être là. Mes nerfs n'en peuvent plus, j'ai envie de hurler. Je n'arrête pas de penser à la discussion qu'on est censés avoir et ça me stresse. Je m'assois par terre vidée de toute énergie. Scorpius s'installe à mes côtés en silence.

\- Il est peut-être temps d'avoir cette discussion, dit-il doucement.

\- Je ne crois pas. Scorpius, il y a un temps pour discuter et y a un temps pour sortir de ce labyrinthe !

\- Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que t'essaies d'éviter à tout prix cette conversation ? s'écrie le Serpentard.

Je lui lance un regard noir.

\- Moi, j'essaye d'éviter cette conversation ? Tu te fous de moi ? Cette conversation on aurait dû l'avoir y a un bout de temps, si t'étais pas aussi aveugle !

Je me lève rageusement et je prends le chemin de droite convaincue qu'il s'agit de la bonne direction vers la sortie. Je sens mon sang bouillonner à l'intérieur de mes veines. J'entends les pas de Scorpius derrière.

\- Rosie, je suis désolé. J'aurais du voir plus tôt qu'après le baiser que nous avons échangé le jour de ton anniversaire, les choses avaient changées.

Je ricane et je me retourne vers lui pour lui faire face.

\- Scorpius, les choses avaient déjà bien changé avant ce baiser. Elles ont changé depuis la fête du nouvel an dernier !

\- C'est vrai, dit-il doucement. Comment on règle le problème ?

\- Le problème ? m'étouffai-je.

Voilà ce que tout ça était pour un lui, un simple "problème" à régler.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, m'assure-t-il en s'approchant de moi.

\- Mais tu l'as dit Scorpius ! Tu crois que j'ai choisi de me retrouver dans cette situation ? Tu crois que ça me plaît qu'il y ait cette ambigüité entre nous ?

\- C'est pour ça qu'il faut régler ça ! renchérit-il.

\- "ÇA" comme tu dis ça ne se règle pas ! braillai-je. C'est pas quelque chose qui se contrôle !

Le seul truc que je ne contrôle pas à cet instant, c'est ma magie. Je sens des picotements dans les mains. Je prends une grande respiration, tourne le dos à Scorpius et marche vers la sortie. Au croisement d'un chemin je sursaute en apercevant mon reflet dans un miroir. Scorpius ne semble pas m'avoir suivit. Je m'approche et reconnais immédiatement l'objet.

\- Le miroir du Résid, chuchotai-je pour moi-même.

Scorpius apparaît à mes côtés, son reflet me sourit et une main se pose sur ma hanche pourtant je ne sens aucun contact. Je ferme les yeux, tout ça n'est qu'une illusion.

\- Incroyable ! s'exclame la voix de mon meilleur ami.

Je sursaute pour la deuxième fois et ouvre les yeux. Scorpius est bien là, à mes côtés il observe le miroir comme hypnotisé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vois ? je demande curieuse.

\- Je vois tes parents et les miens, ils ont l'air de s'être réconciliés.

Je baisse la tête un peu déçue. Pendant un moment, j'ai cru qu'il voyait la même chose que moi. Mais d'un côté ça ne m'étonne pas. Scorpius a toujours voulu que nos parents s'entendent bien. Quand on était plus jeune sa hantise étaient que nos familles nous séparent l'un de l'autre.

\- On devrait y aller, c'est bientôt l'heure de dîner, conseillai-je en m'éloignant.

\- Attends ! s'exclame Scorpius. Je nous vois aussi dans le miroir...

Je me retourne intriguée.

\- et ... je crois qu'on est marié parce que tu porte la bague de ma grand-mère.

Je m'approche silencieuse et observe le miroir comme si je cherchais à voir la même chose que lui.

\- Et toi qu'est-ce que tu vois ? demande-t-il doucement.

Je prends sa main, la pose sur ma hanche et sourit à mon reflet.

\- Voilà ce que je vois.

Scorpius me tire un peu plus vers lui pour que je lui fasse face. Je l'observe un instant et ris doucement.

\- Pourquoi tu ris ? murmure-t-il.

\- Je ne sais pas, avouai-je.

Je me mets sur la pointe des pieds, enroule mes mains autour de son cou et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il me serre un peu plus contre lui et me soulève. Pendant un instant mes pieds s'élèvent du sol puis il me repose délicatement et met fin au baiser.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on a attendu aussi longtemps avant de remettre ça ?

\- Peut-être parce que tu es un idiot, Scorpius Malefoy !

\- Répète ça pour voir ?

Je m'apprête à le faire mais il m'embrasse à nouveau pour m'empêcher de dire quoi que ce soit. A cet instant je me sens légère, comme je ne l'ai jamais été. Je ne suis plus obligée de cacher ce que je ressens. On finit par se séparer mais je garde mon regard fixé dans le sien, je peux m'y perdre dedans sans avoir peur de sa réaction.

\- Et si on trouvait la sortie ? propose-t-il en souriant.

\- Bonne idée !

On doit encore marcher une bonne vingtaine de minutes pour trouver la sortie. Main dans la main on descend pour rejoindre les élèves dans la Grande Salle, le diner doit déjà être servi. En arrivant devant les grandes portes aucun de nous deux ne prend l'initiative de les ouvrir. On se regarde un peu désorientés. Et maintenant ? Je prends une grande respiration et d'un commun accord on se lâche la main. J'esquisse un dernier sourire à son attention avant d'ouvrir les portes. Comme à chaque dîner, les élèves mangent avec leur maison respective. Je rejoins donc la table des Gryffondors tandis que Scorpius lui rejoint celle des Serpentards. Personne ne semble avoir remarqué notre entrée tardive sauf la directrice mais elle ne semble pas s'en préoccuper.

\- T'étais où ? s'écrie Albus.

\- Dans la salle sur demande avec Scorpius, on devait ranger les décorations du bal de Noël.

\- Bah vous auriez pu vous dépêcher un peu plus ! Tu sais à quel point je déteste les dîners, surtout quand je n'ai personne à qui parler !

\- Hey ! Je suis là moi ! s'écrie Louis faussement blessé.

\- Le problème c'est que Margaret n'est pas là, pas vrai Albus ? plaisantai-je.

Il grogne et entame son dessert d'un air maussade, en lançant des regards furtifs à sa petite amie assise à la table des Serdaigles. C'est drôle quand on y pense, tous les couples semblent être séparés. Louis et Alice, cette dernière mange à la table des Poufsouffles, Albus et Margaret, Scorpius et moi. Ça me fait bizarre de nous considérer comme un couple. Les seuls à ne pas être séparés sont mon frère et Sarah. Ils discutent tout les deux joyeusement, enfin c'est plutôt mon frère qui parle et Sarah qui l'écoute. C'est d'ailleurs plutôt étrange parce que Sarah est une vraie bavarde, elle est vraiment différente en compagnie de mon frère et ça me plaît.

Je me sers en pudding et commence à le déguster - c'est bien le mot parce qu'il est délicieux - l'esprit ailleurs. Quelques élèves se lèvent et quittent la salle, tandis que je termine mon dessert.

\- Rose ?

Je sursaute et me retourne vers la voix qui m'a appelé.

\- Nick ? Que ... qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Tu n'aurais pas vu Lily ? demande-t-il tout bas.

\- Euh... et bien non, elle a peut-être déjà terminé de manger.

\- Non, elle n'est pas là au dîner ! dit-il un peu inquiet.

Depuis quand Nick se soucie de Lily ? Est-ce qu'ils sont amis ? Depuis quand ? Je ne les ai jamais vus traîner ensemble.

\- Y a un problème ? demande la voix de Scorpius derrière nous.

Pitié qu'il ne fasse pas de scène ici devant tout le monde.

\- Je cherche Lily, réponds Nick d'un air agacé.

\- T'es allé voir dans la salle commune des Gryffondors ? demande le Serpentard.

\- Non, je n'ai pas le mode de passe, figure-toi !

\- C'est "licorne", déclare Scorpius doucement.

Nick et moi le dévisageons, étonnés.

\- Me..rci, balbutie mon ex-petit-ami avant de sortir de la Grande-salle.

Je le regarde s'éloigner puis je me retourne vers Scorpius.

\- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? demande-t-il.

\- Pour rien.

Je lui souris et je m'approche de lui pour l'embrasser mais je me rappelle qu'il y a encore beaucoup d'élève dans la salle et que personne n'est vraiment au courant de notre relation même si après la fuite de ce matin, nombreux sont ceux qui s'en doute.

Nous remontons tout les deux en silence dans l'appartement des préfets. Je termine mes devoirs tandis que Scorpius fait son tour de ronde. J'essaye de me concentrer sur mes cours de runes mais je n'arrête pas de penser aux vacances qui commencent à la fin de la semaine. Je vais pouvoir passer mon temps avec Scorpius si je le désire, peut-être même qu'il pourra venir à la maison pour quelques jours. Soudain je me rappelle la dernière confrontation avec mon père et je réalise amèrement que je me berce d'illusions. Je n'ose même pas imaginer la réaction de mon père lorsqu'il va apprendre que non seulement je suis toujours amie avec Scorpius mais que maintenant je suis plus que ça. J'espère de tout cœur que ma mère a réussi à lui faire entendre raison. Je survivrai pas à deux semaines de vacances avec mon père me jetant des regards assassins. Finalement épuisée par mes réflexions je lâche mon manuel de runes à terre et m'endors sur le canapé.

Lorsque je me réveille je suis dans mon lit. Quelqu'un - que je ne doute pas être Scorpius - m'a portée jusqu'à mon lit et m'a recouverte d'un plaid. Je me lève rapidement et je prends ma douche. Il est neuf heure mais je ne suis pas en retard puisque ce matin nous n'avons pas cours et j'ai prévu d'aller travailler à la bibliothèque. Une fois prête j'attrape mon sac de cours et je me dirige vers la sortie quand la porte de la chambre de Scorpius s'ouvre. Il apparaît uniquement vêtu d'un pantalon de pyjama, les cheveux en bataille et les yeux à moitié fermés. Il est tellement adorable avec son air encore endormi.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé ? demande-t-il en baillant.

\- Parce que ce matin on a pas cours Scorpius, tu te rappelles, les professeurs sont en réunion.

\- Oh... j'avais oublié.

Je souris m'apprête à sortir quand Scorpius me retient par la main.

\- Où tu vas ?

\- A la bibliothèque pour travailler.

Une fois de plus je m'éloigne vers la porte mais il me retient une deuxième fois.

\- Tu ne m'évites pas, n'est-ce pas ? me questionne-t-il.

\- Non ! Pourquoi je t'éviterais ?

\- Je sais pas. Dis, j'ai pas rêver ce qui c'est passé hier ?

Je soupire, lâche mon sac de cours à terre, je m'approche de lui, prends son visage en coupe et je l'embrasse.

\- Non, tu n'as pas rêvé, je réponds après avoir mis fin au baiser. Tu me rejoins à la bibliothèque ?

\- Bien sûr, dit-il en souriant.

Je pars pour de bon cette fois. Lorsque j'arrive dans l'immense salle poussiéreuse, je fais un signe de la main à Mme Haust et je m'assois à ma place habituelle, au fond à droite. Je commence à travailler et vingt minutes plus tard Scorpius me rejoint. Il lâche brutalement ses bouquins sur la table et je soupire en voyant que ça a provoqué une rature sur mon parchemin.

\- Tu pourrais être plus délicat !

\- Je croyais que c'était mon côté sauvage qui t'attirait.

\- Arrête de dire ce genre de truc ! chuchotai-je en essayant tant bien que mal de cacher la rougeur de mes joues.

Je regarde autour de moi pour être sûre que personne ne s'intéresse à notre discussion.

\- Tu sais Rose, j'ai très envie de t'embrasser, là, devant tout le monde, ajoute-t-il.

Je lui lance un regard noir et pince les lèvres.

\- Bon très bien ! s'écrie-t-il en se jetant contre le dossier de sa chaise. On peut rester discret et ne rien montrer en public mais dans ce cas là il va falloir établir des règles !

\- Des règles ? je répète sans comprendre.

\- Oui, par exemple interdiction de te pincer les lèvres !

\- T'es sérieux ?! Dans ce cas là, interdiction pour toi de passer une main dans tes cheveux !

\- Comme ça, tu veux dire ? déclare-t-il en alliant le geste à la parole.

\- Arrête-ça !

\- D'accord et toi tu arrêtes de jouer systématiquement avec l'ourlet de ta jupe en cours.

\- Et toi tu resserres un peu ta cravate et attaches un bouton de plus à ta chemise.

Voyant qu'il ne réagit pas, je m'approche et me penche par-dessus la table pour le faire à sa place, il ne dit rien mais s'empare de mes mains à la minute ou celle-ci frôlent sa peau. J'aperçois un éclat dans ses yeux puis il me demande soudainement :

\- Ça te dit de passer quelques jours au manoir pendant les vacances ?

Ses mains toujours autour de mes poignets, il attend que je lui donne une réponse.

\- Euh... et bien... j'adorerais mais le problème c'est ...

\- Ton père, murmure-t-il en me lâchant.

Je hoche la tête et lui souris tristement.

\- Je lui parlerai pendant les vacances, je le supplierai et peut-être qu'il acceptera.

\- Est-ce que tu vas lui dire pour nous ?

\- Oui, il finira par le savoir et autant que ce soit moi qui lui annonce.

\- Je veux être avec toi ce jour là ! s'exclame-t-il.

\- C'est pas une bonne idée Scorpius, si tu es là il va toute suite perdre son calme. Ne t'inquiètes pas je vais trouver une solution.

Il prend ma main dans la sienne et entrecroise nos doigts. Je doute que mon père me laisse aller au manoir Malefoy mais ça ne coûte rien de tenter. Tout ce que j'espère c'est qu'il n'éprouvera pas de déception envers moi lorsqu'il apprendra que je suis amoureuse de Scorpius Malefoy.

 _ **Voilà, voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Les indices ... j'en donne pas pour le prochain chapitre parce que ce serait trop vous spoiler !**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Salut tout le monde, j'espère que vous allez bien et que vous profitez bien de cette première soirée de vacances !**_

 _ **Je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre au reviews du dernier chapitre, je vais le faire ce week-end ou dans la semaine promis !**_

 _ **Voilà le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire !**_

 _ **Bonne Lecture !**_

 **Chapitre 19: Discussion de famille**

Les derniers jours de cours avant les vacances passent à une vitesse affolante. On finit tous par se retrouver dans le Poudlard Express en direction de Londres. Dans le compartiment, il y a Hugo, Albus, Louis, Margaret, Alice et moi. Scorpius est dans un autre compartiment, on a fait un peu exprès de se séparer. On évite d'être trop souvent vu tous les deux pour pas que ça ne soit suspect. Au vu des récentes rumeurs on surprend souvent des regards qui nous scrutent attentifs à nos moindres gestes. Ça devient même flippant. J'espère juste qu'on pourra se voir pendant ces vacances. Durant le voyage je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de penser à comment aborder le sujet avec mes parents, on enchaîne batailles explosives sur batailles explosives. Ça se finit en cris de victoire pour les uns et en hurlements de défaite pour d'autres. Je ris tout le chemin mais dès que le train se stoppe, tout me revient à la mémoire et une boule se forme dans le creux de mon estomac. Le compartiment se vide, il ne reste plus que mon frère et moi qui rangeons rapidement ses cartes de batailles explosives éparpillées un peu partout par terre. C'est en tentant d'en ramasser quelques unes que je remarque que mes mains tremblent.

\- Rose, ça va ? T'as l'air un peu stressée.

\- Non, tout va bien Hugo je t'assure !

Il fronce les sourcils mais ne fait aucun autre commentaire. La porte du compartiment s'ouvre d'un seul coup me faisant sursauter.

\- Vous savez qu'il existe un sort qui permet de tout ranger en une seconde, s'exclame la voix de Scorpius.

\- Bonne idée ! Je ne sais même pas pourquoi on n'y a pas pensé ! s'écrie mon frère.

Il sort sa baguette et en quelques secondes toutes les cartes sont rangées.

\- Rose, je peux te voir une minute c'est au sujet du planning des rondes pour janvier !

\- Vas-y sœurette, je descends nos valises.

\- Merci !

Je suis Scorpius qui rentre dans un autre compartiment vide, il baisse les rideaux, jette un sort sur la pièce et se retourne vers moi.

\- Alors c'est quoi le problème avec le planning.

Il rit et s'approche de moi.

\- Rose, c'était juste un prétexte pour qu'on se retrouve tout les deux ! Je voulais te dire au revoir de manière convenable.

Il m'embrasse avec fougue et me pousse contre la porte. Mon stress disparaît instantanément, je me concentre sur la sensation de ses mains dans mon dos et de ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je passe ma main droite dans ses cheveux tandis que la sienne descend jusqu'à ma cuisse. On finit par se séparer à bout de souffle.

\- C'est pas vraiment ce que j'appelle "de manière convenable", je murmure en riant.

Nos visages sont encore proches, il pose son front contre le mien et caresse ma joue.

\- Bonnes vacances, chuchote-t-il.

Il m'embrasse une dernière fois puis nous quittons le compartiment chacun de notre côté. Je descends du train pour rejoindre mon frère. Je le vois avec Albus et Lily discutant avec Tante Ginny.

\- Tante Ginny ! je m'écrie en souriant.

Je cours vers eux et me jette dans les bras de ma marraine comme je le faisais enfant.

\- Rose, ça fait si longtemps !

Je desserre mon étreinte et lui fait la bise.

\- Où sont Papa, Maman ? je demande à Hugo.

\- Ton père travaille et ta mère a eu une urgence au tribunal. Je suis venue vous le dire. Rose tu penses réussir à transplaner avec ton frère jusqu'à chez vous ? réponds Tante Ginny.

\- Bien sûr !

\- Génial ! Soyez prudent, on passera surement demain au Terrier voir Grand-mère et vous pourriez venir.

\- Avec plaisir !

Hugo et moi disons au revoir à nos cousins puis je prends ma valise, lui la sienne et je lui tends ma main libre. Il l'attrape et nous disparaissons dans un tourbillon.

On arrive dans notre salon, nous posons nos valises puis nous nous regardons silencieusement.

\- Glace ? je propose en souriant.

\- Avec plaisir !

Je me dirige vers la cuisine et sors deux gros pots de glace du congélateur. Je m'arrête net quand j'aperçois les photos affichées sur le mur de cuisine. Sur l'une d'elle on me voit avec mon père, il a un bras autour de ma taille et ma tête est posée sur son épaule. On sourit tous les deux. Mon estomac se noue, je n'ai soudain plus envie de glace.

\- Alors cette glace ? demande mon frère en entrant dans la cuisine.

Il s'arrête en me voyant prostrée devant les photos, je me retourne vers lui et il perçoit mon regard mélancolique.

\- Rose, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Rien.

Je lui tends un pot et repose l'autre puis je me dirige vers le salon, je récupère ma valise et je la monte dans ma chambre. Je commence à la défaire quand on frappe à la porte de ma chambre.

\- Je peux entrer ? demande mon frère.

\- Bien sûr.

Je ne me retourne pas et continue de vider le contenu de ma valise comme si de rien était. Je ne veux surtout pas croiser son regard. Je l'entends s'assoir sur mon pouf.

\- Rose, je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Je m'arrête et me retourne finalement. Je m'assois sur mon lit, prends une grande respiration et déclare :

\- C'est à propos de Papa, quand il est venu à Pré-au-lard pour mon anniversaire, le dernier jour des vacances, on s'est un peu disputé.

\- A quel propos ?

\- A propos de Scorpius. Il ne voulait plus que je sois amie avec lui et il refusait de me dire pourquoi, il a complètement pêté les plombs. Puis Scorpius est arrivé, il l'a menacé et je l'ai défendu...

\- Rose, tu connais Papa, il part au quart de tour, tout va s'arranger.

\- J'ai bien peur que non Hugo, quand il va apprendre que ...

Je m'arrête de parler avant de dire quelque chose de compromettant.

\- Tu as raison, tout va s'arranger, affirmai-je en me levant de mon lit.

Je termine de ranger mes affaires tandis que mon frère m'observe en silence.

\- Tu as changé, jugea-t-il, avant tu ne me cachais rien et maintenant j'ai l'impression que tu gardes une tonne de secrets.

\- Hugo ...

\- C'est bon, c'est pas grave, je comprends. On grandit et il y a des choses qu'on ne peut pas trop confier à l'autre. Tout ce que j'espère, c'est que tu es totalement honnête avec au moins une personne parce que les secrets, à force de les garder, ils nous rongent.

Il se lève, m'adresse un petit sourire déçu et sort. Il a raison, avoir des secrets est insupportable et je me rends compte qu'il n'y a pas une personne avec qui je suis totalement honnête. J'ai des secrets pour tout le monde, même pour Scorpius et Alice. Par exemple ils ignorent mon statut de "pure" mais je ne peux pas leur révéler, Mr Blanchard me l'a interdit.

Durant le reste de la journée, chacun reste dans sa chambre respective. J'entends Hugo gratter sur sa guitare et je m'en veux. Mon frère est pour moi la personne la plus importante au monde et le blesser m'atteint plus que pour n'importe qui. J'attrape un bouquin pour oublier ces pensées mais à cet instant j'entends la voix de mon père résonner dans l'entrée.

\- Les enfants ? Vous êtes rentrés ?

\- Oui ! s'exclame immédiatement Hugo.

Je l'entends sortir de sa chambre il passe devant la mienne et s'arrête un instant avant de descendre à toute vitesse dans le salon. Je le suis avec beaucoup moins d'enthousiasme, j'arrive au rez-de-chaussée et me plante devant mon père. Il me dévisage à la recherche de n'importe quelle émotion et je fais de même.

\- Rosie ...

\- Salut Pap'.

Il me sourit et je fais de même. Je vois Hugo remonter dans sa chambre.

\- Comment va Malefoy ? demande mon père d'un ton neutre.

\- Il s'appelle Scorpius et il va bien, je réponds sur le même ton.

\- Ecoute Rosie, je suis désolé pour la dernière fois. Je suis conscient de m'être comporté comme un enfant, je te demande pardon .

\- C'est moi qui suis désolée de t'avoir déçu.

\- Quoi ? Non tu ne m'as pas déçu Rose ! s'écrie mon père en me prenant par le bras pour m'inciter à m'assoir sur le canapé.

\- Rosie, j'ai dépassé les bornes, je l'ai compris à la seconde où tu as prononcé ces quatre mots.

\- Quels mots ? je demande intriguée.

\- Avant que je transplane tu m'as dit : "tu as tout gâché" et il y a longtemps ta mère a prononcé ces mêmes mots à mon attention. Je n'oublierai jamais son regard blessé ce jour là, le même regard que le tien. Rosie je suis tellement désolé.

Je sens que les larmes me montent aux yeux, je baisse la tête et passe ma main sur les coussins de velours.

\- Papa, il faut que je te dise quelque chose ... je ... Scorpius et moi ...

\- Tu es tombée amoureuse de lui, dit-il à ma place.

Je relève la tête pour croiser son regard.

\- Rose, j'ai compris. Enfin ta mère me l'a fait comprendre. Si tu avais vu le savon qu'elle m'a passé après cette scène !

Je souris en imaginant ma mère dans tous ces états.

\- Papa, je t'assure que j'ai essayé de m'en empêcher mais je n'ai pas pu.

\- Voyons Rosie, on ne lutte pas contre ce genre de choses. Je te promets de faire un effort le concernant.

\- Merci !

Je le prends dans mes bras et il rit. Les larmes que je retenais depuis trop longtemps, glissent le long de mes joues mais ce sont des larmes de soulagement.

\- Papa, je t'aime, murmurai-je.

\- Moi aussi Rosie et ça ne changera jamais ça !

Le reste de la journée se passe agréablement bien. Ma mère rentre vers 19h et je m'active avec elle dans la cuisine pour préparer le repas, tandis que mon père et mon frère mettent la table. J'aime bien ces moments où je suis seule avec ma mère. On discute de tout et de rien, on rit elle me raconte des anecdotes de son boulot et je lui raconte les miennes.

\- ... et là Albus rentre dans la chambre, tu aurais vu la tête qu'il tirait !

\- J'imagine très bien ! s'écrie ma mère en riant.

\- Je me sentais tellement mal, j'ai même pas été capable d'aligner deux mots correctement pour lui expliquer.

\- En tout cas c'était gentil de la part de Scorpius de t'offrir ce chat. Il est tellement mignon ! déclare-t-elle en regardant Orage dévorer ses croquettes.

\- Scorpius, n'est pas vraiment de cet avis. Je ne sais pas pourquoi Orage ne le supporte pas !

\- Les chats peuvent être très jaloux, tu sais ! En parlant de Scorpius ...

Elle s'arrête de découper les tomates pour me fixer.

\- Comment ça va entre vous ?

\- Bien, je me contente de répondre en esquissant un sourire.

Je croise le regard amusé de ma mère et me met à rire.

\- En fait ça va très bien !

Ma mère reprend son découpage de tomates et dit :

\- Je suis vraiment contente pour toi Rose, je vois bien que Scorpius te rends heureuse. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu ce sourire sur ton visage. Il peut passer à la maison pendant les vacances s'il veut.

\- Oui, ça tombe bien qu'on aborde le sujet, il m'a invité chez lui pour quelques jours, je n'ai pas donné de réponses, je voulais vous en parler à toi et Papa.

\- Et bien je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients mais pas très longtemps, déjà que nous n'avons pas profité de ta présence pendant les vacances de la Toussaint. J'en parlerai à ton père.

\- Merci maman, je t'adore ! dis-je en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Elle rit puis nous nous mettons à table. Après le diner, mes parents restent sur le canapé à regarder la télé - encore une grande invention Moldue que mon grand-père maternel nous a offert - tandis que je débarrasse la table avec mon frère. Ensuite nous montons tous les deux dans ma chambre, il prend sa guitare et joue quelques airs pendant que je fais la liste des cadeaux de noël à acheter pour mes proches.

\- On fait comme chaque année Hugo, on se cotise tout les deux pour Papa et Maman, hein ?

\- Oui, oui. On peut leur offrir un pot de peinture, maman ne supporte plus la couleur de leur chambre, plaisante-t-il.

Je ris puis je me retourne vers lui.

\- Attends mais en faite c'est une excellente idée ! je m'écrie.

\- Pardon ?

\- le 25 au soir, papa et maman ont leur éternel dîner au ministère de la magie. On a qu'à profiter de leur sortie pour repeindre leur chambre et la re-décorer !

\- Ça se tient, si on demande aux grands-parents de nous financer un peu, on pourrait vraiment faire un truc sympa !

\- Parfait ! Je note ça sur la liste, on ira faire les courses ensemble. Bon alors on a ... Scorpius, Albus, Lily, Louis, Alice, Papa, Maman, Molly - parce qu'elle me ramène toujours quelque chose de France et ... je crois que c'est tout !

\- Tu as oublié Sarah, précise mon frère.

\- Sarah ?

\- Oui Sarah ! On fait les courses ensemble alors tu peux noter Sarah et Matt. Je dois leur trouver un cadeau.

\- Ok, pas de soucis, murmurai-je.

En une soirée on trouve un cadeau pour tout le monde, il commence à se faire tard, Hugo me souhaite bonne nuit et il retourne dans sa chambre. Je m'apprête à me coucher quand un hibou du ministère frappe quelques coups à ma fenêtre. Je récupère la lettre et l'oiseau s'envole dans la nuit.

 _Ministère de la magie - Commémoration de la Grande Victoire_

 _Chère Miss Weasley,_

 _Nous avons bien pris connaissance de votre candidature et nous avons l'honneur de vous informer qu'elle a été retenue. Vous ferez donc partit des dix étudiants choisi pour le concours de la commémoration de la Grande Victoire._

 _Votre travail consiste à représenter de toutes les formes artistiques et/ou magiques le château de Poudlard, théâtre des affrontements en 1998._

 _Le gagnant de ce concours se verra accorder le prix Morgane d'histoire de la magie ainsi qu'une bourse d'étude de huit mille galions._

 _Nous vous rappelons que toute forme de magie noire est formellement interdite, que votre travail sera exposé au public et ne devra point choquer la sensibilité des sorciers._

 _Une aide peut vous être accordée mais le travail doit être individuel et devra être transmis avant le 1 er Février._

 _Nous vous prions d'agréer Miss Weasley, nos salutations distinguées._

 _Signé : Mr Vanderkilt, professeur d'histoire à l'université magique de Londres et directeur du département Histoire et Mémoires du ministère de la magie._

J'avais presque oubliée cette histoire de concours. Voilà que je me retrouvais avec du boulot en plus, j'avais un peu plus d'un mois pour trouver comment représenter Poudlard en 1998. Le dessin ? Je ne peux même pas y penser, je suis une vraie quiche en dessin. Je ne suis pas douée de mes mains, oublions toute les formes d'art visuel que ce soit maquette, sculpture ou bas-relief. La musique ? Je me débrouille en chant et je suis plutôt douée en poème mais jamais je n'oserais chanter ou lire mon poème en public. Il ne restait plus que l'écriture d'un parchemin, je pouvais caler mes connaissance dans une nouvelle historique retraçant l'histoire d'un côté d'un Mangemort et de l'autre d'un élève lambda de Poudlard. Oui mais là pour ne pas heurter la sensibilité c'est raté. Ou sinon un film ? Mieux vaudrait une pièce de théâtre ! Oui mais comment trouver les acteurs ? Non c'était une mauvaise idée...

Je soupire et décide d'aller me coucher au lieu de me torturer l'esprit, la nuit porte conseil. Je prends rapidement une douche, enfile mon pyjama et retourne dans ma chambre. Je fouille rapidement dans mon placard puis dans ma valise à la recherche de la potion de nuit sans rêve puis je prends conscience que je l'ai oublié dans ma chambre à Poudlard.

\- Meeerde ! je m'écrie en sortant de ma chambre pour me précipiter dans la salle de bain ou ma mère entrepose toutes les potions.

Malgré toutes les bouteilles de couleurs toutes plus étranges les unes que les autres, aucune trace de ma potion. Je descends dans le salon et pose la question à ma mère.

\- Ça fait un bout temps que nous n'avons plus de cette potion là. On l'utilisait uniquement quand vous étiez petits que vous faisiez des cauchemars. Je ne voyais pas l'utilité d'en racheter une fois la bouteille vide. Mais pourquoi cette question ? Tu en as besoin ?

\- Oui, je dors beaucoup mieux et j'ai oublié mon flacon à Poudlard.

\- Rose, tu nr devrais pas boire de cette chose tout les soirs, ça crée une accoutumance et il peut y avoir des effets secondaires plutôt graves.

\- Comme quoi ?

\- Comme des pertes de mémoires, des allergies, ou des hallucinations.

\- Je ... je ne savais pas, je murmure sous le choc.

J'avais bu de cette potion tous les soirs pendant six semaines sans me rendre compte de quoi que se soit. Je remonte dans ma chambre après avoir souhaité bonne nuit à mes parents. Je m'allonge dans mon lit et essaye en vain de m'endormir. Je n'arrête pas de me retourner dans mes couvertures.

" C'est bon calme-toi Rose, tu peux dormir sans avoir peur qu'il entre dans ton esprit. Il ne le fera pas, pas ce soir." je me dis à moi même.

Après m'être rassurée, je m'endors paisiblement les couvertures serrées contre moi.

 _Je suis au Terrier avec ma famille, on joue tous au Quidditch, même moi. Je suis assise sur mon balai, j'observe le paysage qui m'entoure. Tout est tellement plus impressionnant quand on est dans les airs. Lily me lance le souafle et je le rattrape avec habileté. J'accélère et lance la balle qui traverse l'anneau central. Je souris et Scorpius lève un pouce en signe d'encouragement puis il s'écrie à mon attention :_

 _\- Réveille-toi !_

 _\- Quoi ? je demande sans comprendre._

 _Alors que je m'apprête à le rejoindre quelques mètres plus loin, un cognard me heurte l'épaule, je me déséquilibre et fini par lâcher mon balai. Je tombe dans le vide à une vitesse impressionnante, j'attends de sentir l'impacte brutal du sol dans mon dos mais il ne vient pas._

Je me réveille en sursaut. C'est la première que je fais un rêve depuis environ un mois et demi. Je regarde mon réveil qui indique 2h du matin.

\- Seulement ! je marmonne.

Quand je me suis couchée il était plus de 23h, j'ai à peine dormi deux heures et je ne suis pas prête de retenter l'expérience. Je m'assois sur mon lit, allume ma lampe de chevet et décide de m'occuper. Je lis et relis mon chapitre d'Histoire sur la grande guerre jusqu'à ce que ma mère débarque dans ma chambre à 6h 30.

\- Rose qu'est-ce que tu fais debout ? demande-t-elle intriguée.

\- Je ... j'ai fait un cauchemar, j'explique calmement.

Elle reste silencieuse un moment puis elle dit doucement :

\- Je passerai chez l'apothicaire après le boulot ce soir.

Je la remercie, elle m'embrasse sur le front et termine de se préparer avant de partir. Quelques heures plus tard c'est mon frère qui se réveille.

\- Tu viens prendre le p'tit déj ? me questionne-t-il en entrant dans ma chambre.

Je le suis jusque dans la cuisine. On mange tout en discutant de nos courses de Noël.

\- Où est Papa ? je demande intriguée de ne pas l'avoir encore vu ce matin.

\- Je l'ai entendu partir vers 1h du mat'. Je crois que quelqu'un a été tué cette nuit par l'Assassin.

Je sursaute et me lève pour tenter de cacher mon trouble. A cet instant je reçois une lettre de Scorpius.

 _Salut !_

 _On peut essayer de se voir aujourd'hui ? Tu me manques._

 _Est-ce que tu as parlé à tes parents de ma proposition._

 _S.M._

Je lui renvoie rapidement ma réponse.

 _Désolé, je vais au Chemin de Traverse avec mon frère aujourd'hui._

 _Peut-être qu'on va se rencontrer par hasard là-bas !_

 _J'ai eu une discussion avec mon père, il s'est excusé pour son comportement de l'autre jour. J'ai informé ma mère de ta proposition et elle est d'accord, elle va bientôt aborder le sujet avec mon père - si ce n'est pas déjà fait ! Tu me manques aussi._

Je monte me préparer pour sortir. J'enfile un jean foncé et un pull en laine beige, j'enfile une paire discrète de boucles d'oreilles. Je coiffe mes cheveux en une longue tresse qui me tombe sur l'épaule et me maquille légèrement. Je prends un sac à main où je fourre mon portefeuille, ma baguette et la liste des cadeaux. Je descends récupérer mon manteau quand je reçois une lettre de Scorpius.

 _Peut-être que par hasard, on se retrouvera à Fleury et Bott à 11h._

Je ne réponds pas ce n'est pas nécessaire. Je consulte ma montre, il est 10h 20, j'ai largement le temps de trouver le cadeau de Scorpius avant qu'il se joigne à nous par pur hasard.

Mon frère descend rapidement les escaliers pour me rejoindre. Je lui tends la main qu'il serre vigoureusement. Quelques secondes plus tard nous sommes devant le Chaudron Baveur.

 _ **Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! A la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 20 !**_

 _ **Indices : - des courses de noël**_

 _ **\- une discussion à cœur ouvert**_

 _ **\- une ballade dans la neige**_

 _ **xoxo**_

 _ **SunPotion**_


	20. Chapter 20

[Tapez un texte]

 _ **Bonsoir tout le monde !**_

 _ **Je m'excuse de ne pas avoir posté la semaine dernière, mais en plus d'être partie chez mes grands-parents sans ma clé USB, je n'ai absolument pas eu le temps d'écrire ou de publier quoi que se soit. J'espère que cette pose d'une semaine ne se répètera pas. malheureusement, plus le temps passe, plus je perds de l'avance sur mes chapitres. Il faut savoir que je suis en ce moment en train de terminer d'écrire le chapitre 24. Si jamais, la publication hebdomadaire me rattrapait, je serais obligée ou de faire une pause dans la publication, ou de passer à un chapitre toutes les deux semaines. Je suis incapable d'écrire un chapitre par semaine, enfin je pourrais le faire mais la qualité ne serait pas top et je serais obligée de mettre les études de côté ( ce que je ne peux pas me permettre, étant en classe de Terminale ). J'espère tout de même ne pas en arriver à là !**_

 _ **J'arrête de raconter ma vie et je vous laisse lire le chapitre 20**_

 _ **Bonne Lecture !**_

 **Chapitre 20 : Vive le vent, Vive le vent d'hiver**

Il y a beaucoup de monde sur le chemin de traverse, apparemment tout le monde a décidé d'acheter ces cadeaux de noël aujourd'hui. On se faufile difficilement dans la foule pour entrer dans la première boutique qui nous intéresse, une papeterie. C'est ici que je vais trouver le cadeau pour Scorpius. Tandis que mon frère s'achète des parchemins neufs je me dirige au rayon plumes/encres et j'observe quelques modèles.

\- Miss, puis-je vous aider ? demande le propriétaire, un grand jeune homme brun.

\- En effet, je cherche un plume qui mettrait en valeur une écriture fine et penchée.

\- Est-ce pour vous?

\- Non, c'est un cadeau pour un ami, je réponds.

\- Avez-vous sur vous une trace de son écriture que je puisse observer.

Je fouille dans ma poche et récupère le dernier message qu'il m'a envoyé. Je tends le bout de papier au commerçant qui l'observe un instant, impassible. Il me le rend et me demande de le suivre. Il entre dans l'arrière boutique ouvre quelques tiroirs et en sort deux boites.

\- Ces deux modèles peuvent convenir à cette écriture, m'explique-t-il.

Il ouvre la première boite et me tend la plume.

\- Le bec de plume est de calibre F, c'est ce qu'il faut pour votre ami. La plume en elle-même est celle d'un corbeau. Elle est fine et basique. Le prix est abordable.

Je caresse du doigt la pointe de la plume puis la tend au brun.

\- La seconde est aussi de calibre F, et c'est une plume de Phénix. Elle est moins rigide et beaucoup plus facile à manier. La plume est aussi plus élégante et originale ce qui rend le produit plus cher.

\- Je vois, de quelle différence de prix parlons-nous ?

\- Pour la plume de corbeau, qui est déjà un bon produit, il faut compter 70 galions, pour la plume de Phénix ça monte à 120 galions.

\- A ce prix là vous pouvez graver gratuitement les initiales de la personne sur le bec de plume, dis-je en souriant.

\- Je vois Miss que vous avez le sens des affaires, répondit-il en riant.

\- Ça veut dire oui ?

\- En effet, ça veut dire oui ! Donc ce sera la plume de Phénix, avec quelles initiales ?

\- S. M.

\- Parfait ! s'écrie-t-il en notant sur post-It. Vous pourrez la récupérer dès demain matin.

\- Très bien, je peux vous régler toute suite ?

\- Bien sûr !

Je le suis jusqu'à la caisse, où je lui donne mes 120 galions tandis qu'il me présente mon coupon de commande.

\- Merci beaucoup ! Au revoir.

Je sors rejoindre mon frère qui m'attend devant l'entrée de la boutique. Je lui explique rapidement ce que j'ai acheté pour Scorpius, tandis que nous marchons dans la ruelle marchande.

\- Quelle heure est-il ? je demande.

\- 10h 30, c'est que tu en as mis du temps pour choisir cette plume de Phénix. On va à la parfumerie pour que je trouve un cadeau pour Sarah ?

\- Si tu veux ! Allons-y !

Nous marchons encore quelques minutes pour atteindre le magasin de beauté. Nous entrons et toute suite l'odeur des cosmétiques me frappe. Je déteste rentrer dans ce genre de magasin.

\- Faisons vite où je risque rapidement de manquer d'air, je chuchote à mon frère qui pouffe.

Vingt minutes plus tard, on sort de la parfumerie avec un petit sac contenant le cadeau de Sarah.

\- Où va-t-on maintenant ?

\- A Fleury et Bott, je dois acheter un bouquin pour Lily.

Mon frère acquiesce sans poser de question. Je n'ai pas menti, le cadeau de noël pour Lily est bien un bouquin. On entre et mon frère se dirige directement vers les partitions de guitare - oui les sorciers se sont mis aux instruments moldu, c'est la mode maintenant - alors que je cherche le rayon Quidditch. Je trouve rapidement le livre pour ma cousine puis je fais le tour de la librairie pour essayer de retrouver Scorpius. Je passe entre les rayons, je fais semblant m'intéresser à quels que trucs quand une voix murmure à mon oreille :

\- Comme par hasard ...

Je sursaute et me retourne pour faire face à Scorpuis, emmitouflé dans un manteau noir, ses cheveux parsemés de flocons de neige.

\- Il s'est mit à neiger ? je demande en passant une main dans ses cheveux blonds.

\- On dirait que oui !

Il s'approche de moi et m'embrasse tendrement, puis il prend ma main dans la sienne.

\- Alors comme ça tu fais tes courses de noël ! dit-il en souriant. Je ne vois pas mon cadeau !

\- Ça c'est parce que je ne l'ai pas là, avec moi ! Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu as accepté de me rejoindre aujourd'hui, tu voulais connaître ton cadeau avant l'heure ! Tricheur !

\- Tu m'as démasqué ! s'exclame-t-il en riant avant de m'embrasser à nouveau.

Ensemble nous allons jusqu'à la caisse pour que je règle le cadeau de Lily, puis nous attendons que mon frère termine ses emplettes. Lorsque Hugo aperçoit Scorpius, sa bouche dessine un sourire en coin.

\- Encore toi ? Je n'arrête pas d'entendre parler de toi, à croire que tu as pris un pass pour faire partit de la vie des Weasley ! plaisante-t-il.

Scorpius me lance un regard perplexe.

\- Hugo est au courant pour l'embrouille avec notre père et pour ta proposition, je lui explique.

\- Ah d'accord ! Bon, bah je vais vous laisser terminer vos courses tranquilles.

Je lance un regard très explicite à mon frère qui me sourit et déclare :

\- Tu peux rester si tu veux !

\- Merci, si ça vous dérange pas ...

\- Allons manger ! je propose d'une voix joyeuse.

Nous marchons tout les trois en direction d'un endroit où manger, Hugo devant qui nous guide.

\- Il est aussi au courant pour nous ? me demande Scorpius à l'oreille.

\- Non, mais il est loin d'être stupide.

Quelques minutes plus tard, on rentre dans une sorte de brasserie et on commande chacun de quoi grignoter puis on repart trouver le reste des cadeaux, on passe également au magasin de notre oncle George où l'on retrouve mon cousin Fred. Hugo décide alors de passer le reste de l'après-midi avec lui. Je transplane avec Scorpius jusqu'à chez moi, où je dépose tous les cadeaux puis nous décidons de repartir pour se promener dans le centre moldu de Londres, alors que nous nous apprêtons à transplaner, mon père fait son entrée dans le salon de la maison.

\- Papa, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je veux dire ... je ne m'attendais pas à te voir de si tôt.

\- La deuxième équipe d'aurors a pris le relais, je suis venu me reposer, répond-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Et vous que faîtes-vous ?

\- On va se promener dans le centre de Londres.

\- Où est ton frère ?

\- Avec Fred et oncle George à la boutique. On est passé les voir, expliquai-je rapidement.

\- Bien, dans ce cas bonne promenade, moi je vais me coucher.

Il s'éloigne sans un mot de plus et monte rejoindre sa chambre. Je soupire soulagée, Scorpius me regarde étonné.

\- Partons, avant qu'il ne change d'avis ! murmurais-je en prenant la main de Scorpius.

On passe plusieurs heures à se balader dans la ville en regardant les vitrines de noël. Scorpius insiste pour m'acheter un ours en peluche déguisé en Père-Noël, mais nous n'avons aucun argent moldu sur nous donc on continue à marcher dans les rues. Il fait froid, la neige tombe sur nos têtes mais je ne m'en préoccupe pas parce qu'à ce même instant je me sens heureuse. Heureuse comme je ne l'ai jamais été. Ce n'est pas le rêve ça, se promener avec son petit-ami dans les galeries marchandes en riant et discutant de tout et de rien. Ce que je préfère c'est les réactions de Scorpius. Il n'a pas l'habitude de côtoyer des moldus - même si ce n'est pas la première fois. Alors quand on arrive sur Piccadilly Circus et qu'il aperçoit toutes ses publicités défilant sur les écrans, il reste figé un instant comme pour tenter de comprendre le mécanisme.

\- C'est comme des énormes télévisions, non ? demande-t-il impressionné.

\- C'est un peu ça !

Je ris et il se tourne vers moi en souriant.

\- Pourquoi ris-tu ?

\- Parce que t'es adorable quand tu fais cette tête ahurit, j'ai l'impression de voir un gosse qui ouvre ces cadeaux de noël.

Je mets mes mains autour de son cou pour me rapprocher de lui et il m'embrasse.

\- Je voudrais que ça ne s'arrête jamais, souffle-t-il quand je me recule pour reprendre ma respiration.

Je souris contre ses lèvres et l'embrasse à nouveau. Malgré la température négative, j'ai chaud sous toutes ces couches, mon sang bouillonne à l'intérieur de mes veines.

\- On devrait peut-être rentrer sinon ton père va nous tuer, murmure Scorpius en se détachant.

\- Il tient trop à moi pour aller jusque là, mais toi par contre ...

Nous rions et ensemble nous trouvons une rue peu fréquentée pour transplaner. On se retrouve devant ma porte d'entrée. J'embrasse une dernière fois Scorpius et il me demande de lui écrire dès demain matin.

\- Mais c'est que tu n'arrives plus à te passer de moi, dis donc !

\- Je croyais que tu savais dans quoi tu t'engageais, répond-il en me m'adressant un sourire en coin.

\- Crois-moi, je le sais !

Il s'éloigne et transplane tandis que je rentre à la maison. J'aperçois mon père s'affairer dans la cuisine tandis que ma mère est allongée dans le canapé. Pour une fois que les rôles sont échangés, ça me rappelle un peu quand maman était enceinte d'Hugo, Papa était aux petits soins pour elle.

\- Bonsoir ! je m'exclame pour signaler mon arrivée.

\- Bonsoir Chérie ! me répond ma mère en se levant. Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

\- Oui et toi ? je demande en remarquant son air fatigué.

\- Ça peut aller, j'ai fait le tour de tous les apothicaires des environs de Londres sans succès. Il semblerait que ta potion soit en rupture de stock. Je suis désolée ...

\- Eh bien, au point où j'en suis une nuit blanche de plus ou de moins ...

Mon père nous appelle pour manger, je le rejoins dans la cuisine, me passe les mains sous l'eau et je m'installe à table. Le dîner se passe joyeusement, Hugo et moi racontons notre journée, puis Maman raconte la sienne. Apparemment le département de la justice magique est dans tous ses états parce que la prison d'Askaban est bientôt pleine, ralentissant ainsi toutes les procédures juridiques.

\- Ils vont peut-être décider de libérer quelques anciens Mangemorts en fin de vie.

Mon père se crispe à ses paroles.

\- Je ne comprends vraiment pas leur logique. Après la guerre, ils disaient tous qu'il fallait les enfermer et maintenant ils veulent les libérer ?

\- Ronald ... préviens ma mère en m'adressant un regard en coin.

\- Non, mais c'est vrai quoi ! A cette vitesse ils n'ont qu'à laisser Lucius Malefoy sortir !

Un grand silence suit sa déclaration, tout le monde se retourne vers moi.

\- Je suis désolé Rose, marmonne mon père.

Je m'éclaircie la gorge et plonge le nez dans mon assiette. Je connais très peu le grand-père de Scorpius, il n'en parle que très rarement et pas forcément en bons termes alors je ne peux pas reprocher à mon père de ne pas l'aimer.

\- Changeons de sujet ! s'exclame ma mère.

\- Bonne idée ! Papa, c'est quoi cette histoire de meurtre ? je demande curieuse.

Ma mère lâche bruyamment ces couverts, et soupire d'un air las.

\- Quand je parlais de changer de sujet, je voulais parler de quelque chose de plus joyeux.

\- Une femme a été tuée, réponds mon père en ignorant le commentaire de sa femme. Ce qui est étrange, c'est qu'on ne sait pas du tout qui elle est. Elle n'avait pas de papier sur elle, pas de baguette et personne n'a remarqué sa disparition.

\- Pourquoi vous ne publiez pas sa photo dans la Gazette du sorcier ?

Mon père relève la tête vers moi et sourit.

\- On n'y a même pas pensé ! Rose tu es un génie, j'envoie tout de suite un message à Harry !

Il sort de table, puis ayant tous terminé notre assiette, on se lève et mon frère et moi et débarrassons la table. Une fois cette corvée achevée, je rejoins mes parents dans le salon. Cette nuit je n'ai pas prévu de dormir alors il faut bien que je m'occupe et écouter mes parents débattre sur n'importe quel sujet qui les oppose m'intéresse soudainement.

\- Ron, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas laisser traîner tes dossiers sur la petite table du salon, déclare ma mère.

Avant qu'elle ait le temps de les toucher, je les attrape et ouvre la première page pour voir le visage d'une femme allongée sur une table d'autopsie.

\- C'est elle ?

\- Oui, répond simplement mon père sans décrocher son regard de la télé.

Je tourne la page pour lire rapidement le compte-rendu du légiste. _Cause de la mort : sortilège d'Avada Kedavra_ sont les seuls mots que je lis sur le registre

\- Aucune marque de violence sexuelle

\- Aucune. En faite, ils n'ont rien trouvé à part la cause de la mort. Elle a quelques côtes fêlées et des hématomes je crois, mais rien qui supposerait une bagare ou une dispute.

Je continue de feuilleter et j'apprends ainsi que la jeune fille a été trouvée à Pré-au-Lard dans une ruelle par un propriétaire d'une boutique du village. Des photos du corps dans la ruelle accompagnent le témoignage écrit du proprio.

\- C'est quoi ce signe au milieu de la poitrine ?

\- Un tatouage, le médicomage dit qu'il a surement été fait au fer rouge.

\- C'est étrange... ça m'évoque quelque chose ... On dirait... une étoile. Et son corps forme également une étoile ...

Mon père se redresse puis se penche pour observer la photo. Il trace d'un doigt les cinq branches

\- C'est vrai, mais pourquoi le tueur s'embêterai à faire cette mise en scène ?

\- Il veut montrer quelque chose, je crois que le tueur à pris une attention toute particulière à la placer comme ça. Tu crois qu'il s'agit de l'Assassin mystère ?

\- Je ne pense pas, ça ne lui ressemble pas.

\- Tu as raison, dis-je en refermant le dossier.

Je souhaite bonne nuit à mon père et monte dans ma chambre, tout en réfléchissant à ce meurtre. Est-ce que cela avait avoir avec l'Assassin, si oui quel était son but en tuant cette femme ? Je prends rapidement ma douche, je me mets en pyjama, prend un bouquin au hasard dans ma bibliothèque et m'allonge sur mon lit. Le livre que j'ai entre les miens est un roman historique sorcier. C'est l'histoire d'une jeune sorcière qui perd son fiancé moldu dans les combats de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale et qui fait tout pour le ramener à la vie. C'est le genre de bouquin qui n'a pas grand intérêt mais qu'on lit et relit sans se lasser. Les minutes, puis les heures passent et j'entends mon père et ma mère monter se coucher. Cette dernière frappe doucement à ma porte puis entre. Elle me sourit et s'assoit à mes côtés sur le lit. C'est une habitude qu'elle a quand elle veut me dire quelque chose d'important. Je pose mon livre et lève la tête vers elle.

\- Tu sais, quand j'avais ton âge, je dormais très mal. Avec le contexte dans lequel nous vivions, c'était plutôt compréhensible. Déjà que nos lits n'étaient pas très confortables dans cette tente que nous amenions partout.

Son regard s'arrête sur les photos de paysages fixées au mur, elle sourit et continue :

\- J'avais peur de m'endormir et de ne jamais me réveiller, ou pire ... de me réveiller et de découvrir mes amis sans vie. Ton père emmenait toujours avec lui cette radio qui débitait encore et toujours la liste des portés-disparu et des victimes. Je faisais souvent ce rêve : j'étais allongée sur mon lit, je lisais pour la centième fois L'Histoire de Poudlard quand la voix monotone se met à débiter le nom de tout ceux que je connaissais. Je continue à le faire ce rêve, et tu sais quel prénom j'entends en premier ?

\- Non, murmurai-je.

\- Le tien, puis après j'entends celui de ton frère, dit-elle en souriant tristement.

Je baisse la tête, la gorge nouée incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit. Elle caresse mes cheveux et chuchote :

\- Chaque fois que je me réveille en sursaut après avoir fait ce rêve. Je me lève systématiquement et je vérifie que vous dormez bien dans vos chambres. Et c'est toujours le cas, toujours. Je ne fais jamais ce rêve quand vous êtes à Poudlard, parce que là-bas, je sais que vous êtes en sécurité. Tout ça pour dire que les cauchemars font partis de notre vie, on ne peut pas toujours les empêcher et le fait de se rendre compte qu'ils ne sont pas réels, nous rassure. Durant ces trois petites secondes où l'on prend conscience que ce n'est pas la réalité, on se sent heureux comme jamais. Les cauchemars ont du bon en quelque sorte. Ils nous permettent de nous rendre compte de ce à quoi on tient le plus et de ce dont on a le plus peur. C'est un message que nous envoie notre cerveau pour nous demander de combattre notre peur. C'est la magie de l'inconscient.

\- Je ne sais pas si j'arriverai un jour à combattre cette peur que me transmet mes cauchemars.

\- La solution c'est d'essayer.

Elle m'embrasse sur le front, se lève et sort de ma chambre après m'avoir souhaité bonne nuit.

Je ne me suis pas endormie une seule fois durant cette nuit-là. J'ai passé toutes ces heures à ressasser les paroles de ma mère entre deux chapitres de mon roman historique. Finalement je me lève en même temps que le soleil. Je prends une douche froide pour revigorer mon corps puis je m'habille. Je sursaute en voyant mon reflet dans le miroir, je suis pâle, mes yeux sont cernés et rougis par le manque de sommeil. J'envoie un message à Scorpius pour lui expliquer que je ne me sens pas très bien et que je ne pourrais pas sortir aujourd'hui, ni tous les autres jours tant que je n'aurais pas la potion. Une fois Coq envolé avec ma lettre, je décide de prendre l'air dans le jardin. Je laisse un mot à mes parents puis j'enfile des bottes, un manteau, des gants et un bonnet et j'ouvre la porte d'entrée. Un souffle froid me frappe le visage, je papillonne des yeux le temps de m'habituer à la lumière qui se reflète dans la neige et j'avance. J'erre sans but, jusqu'au fond du jardin, puis je passe entre les mailles de la clôture. Tout est calme, comme d'habitude, c'est ce que j'apprécie ici. Notre cottage est placé en plein milieu de la campagne, d'un côté se trouvent des collines et de l'autre une forêt dense, où ma mère avait l'habitude de nous emmener chercher des châtaignes quand nous étions plus petit. Plus vers le Sud, il y a un petit lac qui gèle souvent en hiver, l'année dernière nous avions pu patiner dessus avec Alice. Après le Quidditch, le patinage est mon sport préféré, aucune chance d'avoir le vertige cette fois. J'aime le son des lames glissant sur la neige, la sensation de légèreté, le vent qui soulève mes cheveux. Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte je marche jusqu'au lac, j'éprouve un pincement au cœur en voyant que seuls les bords du lac ont commencé à geler et qu'il est donc impossible de s'y risquer. Du coup je m'assois dans la neige et j'observe la nature. C'est incroyablement reposant de contempler le paysage, tout est silencieux, j'ai le même sentiment de bien-être que la première fois où j'ai pratiqué la magie blanche pure. Je laisse mes pensées défiler dans mon esprit. Je repense aux paroles de ma mère, à mon cauchemar sur le Quidditch, au visage de l'Assassin. Il faut absolument que je me débarrasse de cette constante peur, comme j'ai peu dormi je sais que si maintenant il tentait d'entrer dans mon esprit, je serais totalement incapable de lui résister. Ça m'angoisse tellement, je veux à tout prix que tout ça se finisse, je veux que les aurors le retrouvent, je veux que les meurtres s'arrêtent. Je revois le visage de la femme retrouvée à Pré-au-lard, la marque sur son abdomen. Soudain je comprends, tout semble s'emboiter dans mon esprit, c'est peut-être qu'une simple coïncidence, mais mon intuition me dit que c'est plus que ça. Je me lève et je commence à courir dans la neige en direction de la maison. Le bruit de la neige écrasée sous mes pas met fin au silence quasi-religieux de la nature, j'ai l'impression que tout reprend vie soudainement. Au bout de plusieurs minutes de course, j'arrive devant chez moi couverte de flocons car la neige s'est remise à tomber. J'ouvre la porte pour trouver mon père et Scorpius assis tout les deux en silence sur le canapé, chacun une tasse à la main.

\- Qu' ... qu'est-ce-qui se passe ? je demande étonnée en ôtant mon bonnet et mes gants.

Scorpius se lève en me souriant, puis sort d'un sac un petit flacon et me le tend.

\- Heureusement que mon père est le PDG d'une firme pharmaceutique magique, dit-il en souriant.

\- Je n'y avais même pas pensé !

Je récupère le flacon, et je m'approche de lui pour l'embrasser et au dernier moment je me souviens que mon père est là. Je baisse la tête et le remercie. Même si mon père est au courant pour nous, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de me donner en spectacle. Ma mère arrive à cet instant de la cuisine.

\- Tiens ! Tu es rentrée Rose !

\- Je suis juste allée voir si le lac d'à côté été déjà gelé mais apparemment il va falloir attendre un peu plus longtemps pour faire du patin à glace.

\- Peut-être aux prochaines vacances, commente mon père.

Je lui souris et prends la main de Scorpius.

\- Oui, peut-être ...

\- Bon ! Ce n'est pas tout mais c'est l'heure pour nous d'y aller ! Ron, met ta veste, il ne s'agit pas d'être en retard au boulot !

Mon père s'exécute, ma mère m'embrasse avant de transplaner avec mon père, nous laissant tout les deux dans le salon.

\- Bon, je crois que j'ai bien mérité une sieste, plaisantai-je en enlevant mon manteau.

Nous montons tout les deux dans ma chambre, je dépose le flacon sur ma table de nuit tandis que Scorpius ferme délicatement la porte.

\- Ton frère dort encore, chuchote-t-il pour répondre à ma question muette.

\- Ça veut dire qu'on doit pas faire de bruit, j'ajoute sur le même temps un sourire en coin

Scorpius pose son indexe sur mes lèvres, puis il l'enlève pour m'embrasser. J'accroche mes mains autour de son cou, m'approchant encore plus de lui. Je sens ces mains caresser mon dos au-dessus de mon pull. Il desserre son étreinte et pose son front contre le mien.

\- Il faudrait peut-être que tu dormes, propose-t-il.

\- Alors que tu es là ? Hors de question !

\- Je peux rester là, et attendre que tu te réveilles. Rose, il faut vraiment que tu dormes, tu es épuisée.

Je baisse la tête parce qu'il a raison, j'attrape mon short et mon haut de pyjama et je me change dans la salle de bain. Je ressors avec un verre rempli d'eau et j'ajoute deux goutes de la potion dans le liquide. Je m'allonge par-dessus les couvertures, Scorpius s'allonge à mes côtés et place un plaid sur nous. Je me calle contre lui, enserrant son torse de mes bras et j'ai à peine de temps de murmurer son prénom que je m'endors.

 _ **Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre ! Bonne année à tous ! A la semaine prochaine !**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Salut tout le monde ! Je suis super contente de vous retrouver pour ce 21 ème chapitre ( pour info la fiction contiendra une quarantaine de chapitres voir plus ). La période des vacances de noël sera plutôt longue et contiendra encore quatre chapitres. J'espère que celui là va vous plaire, je ne m'attarde pas trop et je vous laisse découvrir !**_

 **Bonne Lecture !**

 **Chapitre 21 : Une nouvelle retrouvaille "par hasard"**

Je me réveille au moment où Scorpius entre dans ma chambre. Je lui souris et il me caresse la joue.

\- Quelle heure est-il ? je demande doucement.

\- Huit heures.

\- Du soir ?

\- Non, du matin, tu as dormi toute une journée ! m'explique-t-il.

\- Merde, j'étais censée rendre visite à mes grands-parents ! je m'écrie en m'extirpant du lit et en me réfugiant dans ma salle de bain.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, ta mère a expliqué la situation à ta grand-mère. Tu as loupé une occasion de voir ta cousine Victoire, ce n'est pas plus mal ! plaisante Scorpius de l'autre côté de la porte.

Je ris avant de me déshabiller et d'entrer dans la douche. Quelques minutes plus tard, je sors habillée d'un jean foncé et d'un pull en laine gris. Scorpius sourit en m'apercevant, il prend mon bras et me tire vers lui. Il m'embrasse et je sens une douce chaleur se répandre dans mon corps. Des petits coups à la porte nous séparent.

\- Entrez !

Ma mère passe la tête par l'embrasure de la porte.

\- Tiens Scorpius, je ne pensais pas te voir arriver avant dix heures. Tu es là depuis longtemps ?

\- Non, je viens juste d'arriver.

\- Très bien ! Petit-déjeuner. Faîtes attention de ne pas réveiller Hugo sinon il risque d'être de mauvaise humeur.

Nous hochons la tête et ma mère disparaît en refermant la porte. Je mets des chaussettes et enfile des bottines. Alors que ma main touche la poignée de la porte, celle de Scorpius stoppe mon geste. Je lève les yeux pour remarquer son regard enjôleur.

\- Ne crois pas que je vais me contenter de ça, me murmure-t-il à l'oreille.

Je frissonne et je m'approche de lui. Mes lèvres ne sont plus qu'à quelques centimètres des siennes quand je dévie ma trajectoire et qu'elles viennent se poser sur sa joue.

\- Ne crois pas que je vais te donner ce que tu veux aussi facilement, je chuchote à mon tour.

Je lui souris puis ouvre la porte et nous descendons les escaliers en silence. Nous retrouvons ma mère dans la cuisine qui prépare des œufs brouillés. Elle nous sert puis repose la poêle sur la caséinière.

\- Où est Papa ? je demande en servant le jus de fruit.

\- Déjà partit au boulot !

\- Je croyais qu'il avait pris plusieurs jours de congés.

\- Moi aussi, je le pensais, soupire ma mère en s'asseyant en face de moi.

Elle m'adresse un regard désolé. Je comprends toute suite, mon père préfère être au boulot que devoir passer la journée avec moi, Hugo et Scorpius. Enfin, surtout Scorpuis. Je ne peux pas tout demander à mon père, le fait qu'il accepte que je sorte avec le fils de Drago Malefoy est déjà un exploit. Mais le voir passer une journée en sa compagnie relève du miracle et j'ai appris à ne pas y croire.

\- En tout cas, moi j'ai l'après-midi libre. Je pensais aller faire du shopping toutes les deux, ça te va ?

Je me retourne vers Scorpius qui hoche la tête positivement.

\- Oui, ça fait longtemps.

\- De toute façon, j'ai des choses à faire également, ajoute Scorpius.

Ma mère lui sourit puis se lève de table.

\- Bon, je dois y aller sinon je vais être en retard, bonne matinée !

Ma mère prend sa veste et sa mallette contenant ses dossiers avant de transplaner. A cet instant je me tourne vers Scorpius.

\- Allez, nous aussi on a du boulot !

Il fronce les sourcils sans comprendre.

\- J'ai une théorie concernant la jeune fille assassinée, suis-moi !

Nous montons à l'étage, dans le bureau de mon père. je récupère le dossier qu'il a toujours en double dans ses tiroirs et nous repartons vers ma chambre en faisant le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas réveiller mon frère.

\- Je t'écoute ! déclare Scorpius une fois la porte de ma chambre fermée.

\- Voilà ! Ce n'est peut-être qu'une coïncidence mais en lisant le dossier de la victime et son autopsie j'ai pu lire qu'elle avait quelques côtes fêlées post-mortem et des hématomes sur le torse. Les aurors pensent que le tueur à déplacé le corps, mais en réalité, je crois qu'il ou elle a essayé de la réanimer. Au début j'ai cru qu'il pouvait s'agir du propriétaire de la boutique mais il a assuré aux aurors n'avoir touché à rien. C'est écrit dans sa déposition. Ce n'est pas tout, regarde !

Je lui tends la photo de la victime sur la planche d'autopsie.

\- Qu'est-ce que je suis censé voir ? demande-t-il.

\- Au creux de sa poitrine il y a cette petite étoile, dis-je en lui désignant du doigt. On dirait qu'elle a été marquée au fer rouge mais en faite c'est ...

\- de la magie noire, répond Scorpius à ma place. Ce sort envoie une décharge électrique dans le corps.

\- Oui, et s'il avait utilisé post-mortem ?

\- Quelqu'un a essayé de la réanimer par ce sort et voyant que ça ne fonctionnait pas, il a utilisé la méthode moldue.

\- Une chose de plus, tu te rappelles de ces bouquins dans la cabane hurlante, ceux qui traitaient de nécromancie, qu'on a retrouvés près de la couverture ?

\- Tu penses que l'un et l'autre est lié

\- Elle est morte à quelques mètres de là, je trouve ça plutôt étrange, non ?

Scorpius, s'assoit sur mon lit, le regard dans le vide réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Puis il se concentre sur la photo de la victime et ses traits se tendent soudainement.

\- Rose, murmure-t-il d'une voix étrange. Tu ne trouves pas que la victime ressemble beaucoup à la femme du portrait trouvé dans le bureau de la cabane hurlante ?

Je prends la photo qu'il me tend et me concentre sur le visage de la jeune fille. Je ne peux qu'être d'accord. En lisant son dossier, je n'avais pas vraiment fait attention à son portrait mais maintenant je reconnaissais ses traits.

\- C'est bien plus qu'une coïncidence là, souffle le blond.

\- La photo, elle devait être diffusée dans la Gazette du Sorcier ! je m'écrie en m'emparant de l'exemplaire de la veille. Pourquoi ça n'a pas été fait !

\- Le ministre a refusé, regarde c'est une lettre de refus de Shacklebolt à l'adresse de ton père !

En effet, dans le dossier, une lettre datant d'hier expliquait les raisons pour lesquelles le ministre refusait de laisser cette photo être diffusée. La première étant que l'image était trop choquante pour être publié dans un quotidien lu par la plupart de la population magique de plus de 11 ans.

\- Il faut qu'on trouve un moyen pour que cette photo soit publiée, remarque Scorpius en passant une main sur son visage. Tu crois que ça a quelque à voir avec l'Assassin mystère ?

\- Je ne pense pas, je ne vois pas le lien entre les deux mais faute de pouvoir trouver le contraire...

Je m'assois à côté de Scorpius et je lui souris.

\- Je pense qu'on va devoir se faire passer pour Bonnie and Clyde.

\- Qui ça ? demande-t-il perdu.

\- Laisse tomber, dis-je en riant, que penses-tu d'une sortie nocturne au chemin de traverse pour coller des affiches ? je demande en montrant la photo.

\- Je dis que c'est un plan génial ! En parlant de plan, c'est à moi de t'annoncer la nouvelle : à partir de ce soir tu dors chez moi et ce jusqu'au lendemain de Noël ! J'ai parlé à tes parents et j'ai réussi à les convaincre.

Je reste stupéfaite un moment. C'est donc pour ça que mon père était partit ce matin au boulot, il avait du faire un énorme sacrifice pour accepter et refusait surement de voir Scorpius pour une question d'égo. En quelque sorte, les Malefoy avaient gagné la partie, cette fois.

\- Tu dis rien ?

Je lui souris, l'embrasse et nous finissons par nous allonger sur le lit. Scorpius, placé au-dessus de moi, passe ses mains sur mes hanches. Ses lèvres dévient sur mon cou tandis que je passe une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Oups, j'ai vu un truc que j'aurais pas dû ! s'écrie la voix de mon frère qui vient de rentrer dans ma chambre.

Par réflexe, je pousse Scorpius sur le côté qui semble plutôt gêné, il passe maladroitement une main dans sa chevelure.

\- Vous inquiétez pas, je suis pas encore bien réveillé, dans quelques minutes je serais persuadé d'avoir rêvé, marmonne-t-il avant de sortir.

Je pince les lèvres pour m'empêcher de rire et me retourne vers Scorpius qui soupire. Je croise son regard embarrassé.

\- Une chose est sûre, au Manoir personne ne nous interrompra, fait-il remarquer tout bas.

C'est le commentaire de trop, j'éclate de rire. Il s'empare d'un oreiller et me le lance à la figure, je lui revois de toute ma force, toujours pliée en deux de rire. Je n'ai pas le temps de comprendre que Scorpius se lève, m'attrape et me jette sur son épaule avant de descendre à toute vitesse les escaliers. Il ouvre la porte et me jette dans la neige poudreuse. Alors qu'il fait demi-tour pour rentrer, j'ai le temps de lui lancer une boule de neige qui atterrit dans son dos, mouillant son pull. Il se retourne et là je comprends que j'aurais mieux fait de m'abstenir. Je me recroqueville, protège mon visage de mes mains et ferme les yeux mais rien ne vient. Je me détends et me relève en ouvrant les yeux. Scorpius n'est plus devant moi, je retourne pour l'apercevoir, une dizaine de boules de neiges lévitant autour de lui. Il fait un petit geste de sa baguette et elles foncent sur moi. Dans un geste désespéré je place une main devant moi et les boules s'arrêtent immédiatement dans leur course pour retomber à terre. Je lance un regard triomphant à Scorpius qui m'observe étonné.

Le soleil est en train de se coucher, ma mère et moi déambulons sur le chemin de Traverse, des sacs plein les bras. Ce n'est pas très agréable de faire les courses en cette période, les rues et les magasins sont bondés. Tout le monde achète ses cadeaux de noël à la dernière minute. La neige tombe drue, empêchant toute visibilité, je me cogne plusieurs fois contre d'autres passants.

Extenuées, nous décidons de nous arrêter au Chaudron Baveur pour boire un chocolat chaud avant de retourner à la maison. Bien au chaud, assises à une table au fond de la caverne, nous discutons de nos achats.

\- Tu pourrais mettre le chemisier couleur prune pour le diner de ce soir chez les Malefoy, il fait à la fois chic et décontracté.

\- C'est une excellente idée ! Pour le réveillon de noël, je pourrais t'emprunter ta robe noire ?

\- Bien sûr !

\- Tiens quelle coïncidence ! s'écrie la voix de Scorpius.

Je lève la tête pour le découvrir accompagné de son père. Je jette un coup d'œil à ma mère, qui semble soudainement mal-à l'aise, elle tire frénétiquement sur la manche de son pull. Je me lève pour serrer la main de Mr Malefoy.

\- Euh... et bien assied-vous, je propose ne sachant quoi dire.

\- C'est dingue que l'on se soit croisé... par hasard, fait remarquer Scorpius en me lançant un clin d'œil.

Personne ne répond, ma mère boit une gorgée de son chocolat puis lève enfin la tête pour croiser le regard glacial de Mr Malefoy. Elle esquisse un sourire plus proche de la grimace et dit doucement :

\- S'il continue à neiger autant, nous ne pourrons bientôt plus sortir d'ici.

Personne ne prend la peine de répondre. Le père de Scorpius ne cesse de fixer ma mère, comme si d'un moment à l'autre elle allait se mettre à hurler. Je me racle la gorge, essayant tant bien que mal d'éviter le silence total qui pèse autour de la table.

\- Scorpius, je peux te parler en privé ? je demande.

\- Oui, bien sûr ...

On se lève tout les deux, j'enfile mon bonnet et mes gants et nous sortons du Chaudron Baveur sous la neige pour discuter.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire tout ça ? je demande un peu énervée.

\- Rien, j'ai juste fait en sorte que nos parents se rencontrent, ils sont tout les deux plutôt favorable à notre relation alors j'ai pensé que ...

\- Tu aurais dû m'en parler, Scorpius ! Tu ne peux pas te permettre de prendre une décision comme ça. Tout ça va beaucoup trop vite !

\- Quoi ? Non ! dit-il en m'agrippant le bras. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je gère, ils vont rapidement sympathiser !

\- Sympathiser ? Tu rigoles, ils sont hyper mal-à-l'aise ! Je te rappelle qu'ils se détestaient à Poudlard, ce n'est pas une simple discussion dans une taverne qui va changer quoi que se soit ! Tu ne gère rien du tout, là ! Regarde-les !

Scorpius tourne la tête vers la fenêtre pour entrevoir, nos deux parents à l'intérieur s'observant muet comme des carpes.

\- On peut pas prendre ça à la légère, il faut y aller doucement ! C'est déjà un exploit que je puisse passer quatre jours chez toi pour les vacances, mais là c'est trop !

\- Excuse-moi d'avoir voulu arranger les choses entre eux ! persifle Scorpius en croisant les bras sur son torse. Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, ça craint entre nos deux familles et plus tôt elles s'entendent, plus tôt on pourra être tranquilles, alors tout les moyens sont bons pour faire avancer les choses ! Au moins j'essaye !

\- Est-ce que tu sous-entends que MOI je ne fais aucun effort ? J'ai dû affronter mon père aussi, et même si ce n'était pas si compliqué, j'ai dû prendre sur moi au risque d'être détestée par mon propre paternel. Et là tu ne fais pas du tout avancer les choses ! Tu les fais reculer ! je m'époumone.

\- Vas-y, dis que mon idée c'était de la merde, pendant que t'y es ! rétorque-il d'un ton rageur.

\- Laisse tomber, je soupire.

J'avance vers la porte pour retourner à l'intérieur rejoindre nos parents quand Scorpius me retient pas le bras.

\- Rose !

\- Ton idée c'était de la MERDE ! je lui hurle à la figure.

La neige étouffe mon cri et le silence s'abat rapidement sur nous. Scorpius m'observe impassible. Je m'en veux soudainement de m'être emportée. Je me rends compte que c'est la première fois qu'on se dispute depuis qu'on est en couple et c'est soudain plus délicat. J'esquisse un geste pour m'éloigner mais une fois de plus il m'en empêche.

\- Tu ne bouges pas Rose, tant qu'on n'a pas réglé ça, déclare-t-il d'une voix plus calme.

Je croise son regard gris et je me jette dans ses bras.

\- On trouvera une solution pour les réconcilier, mais pas ce soir, s'il te plaît ... je lui murmure.

\- C'est d'accord ...

Je desserre mon étreinte et pose mon front contre le sien. Nos deux respirations s'entremêlent et forment un nuage de fumée dans l'air. Je ressens soudainement l'envie de lui dire à quel point il est important pour moi et à quel point je tiens à lui mais toutes ces paroles se bloquent dans ma gorge. Finalement nous nous séparons pour entrer à nouveau dans la taverne.

Ma mère et moi rentrons épuisées à la maison. Je lâche tous mes sacs sur le canapé tandis qu'elle s'écroule sur le fauteuil favori de mon père.

\- Je crois que tu as assez de vêtements pour les douze prochains mois, soupire-t-elle.

\- Je le pense aussi.

Finalement, je décide de monter les sacs dans ma chambre et de commencer à faire ma valise. Je dois être chez Scorpius pour le dîner, dans seulement deux heures. Deux heures pour faire ma valise, prendre ma douche et m'habiller. Alors pour aller plus vite, je plie mes habits à l'aide de la magie et les range consciencieusement dans ma valise. J'ai toujours du mal à me dire que je vais passer quatre jours chez Scorpius. C'est la première fois que je vais entrer au manoir Malefoy, ça me stresse un peu. C'est également la première fois que je vais rencontrer sa mère et j'espère réussir à bien m'entendre avec elle.

Une fois ma valise prête, je descends pour en informer ma mère et lui donner des instructions concernant l'alimentation d'Orage. Il reste là pendant ces quatre jours. Ma mère est dans la cuisine et j'entends des petits rires en sortir. Je rentre dans la pièce pour découvrir mon père enlaçant ma mère par derrière et lui chuchotant des paroles à l'oreille. Je me sens soudain un peu gênée d'assister à ce moment de tendresse entre mes parents et en même temps, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire. Finalement, je remonte prendre ma douche rapidement. J'enfile mon jean noir et la chemise couleur prune que ma mère m'a conseillée. Je mets des bottines noir à talon et je me maquille légèrement. Ma mère entre dans ma chambre et me complimente sur ma tenue. Elle propose de me lisser les cheveux et j'accepte. Assise sur une chaise devant ma coiffeuse, je la laisse faire.

\- Sois bien polie et respectueuse avec la famille Malefoy, me dit-elle doucement. Fais également attention à ce que tu portes. Les grandes familles comme ça sont très exigeantes sur les tenues.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas Maman, tout va bien se passer, j'ai déjà parlé à Mr Malefoy et il a toujours été très gentil avec moi !

Ma mère me sourit et rétorque :

\- Ce n'est pas forcément le cas d'Astoria Greengass. D'après ce que j'ai pu entendre ...

Elle s'arrête en me voyant grimacer.

\- Ce ne sont que des rumeurs après tout... même si elle n'est pas accueillante, reste tout de même polie.

Elle lisse mes dernières mèches et je suis prête. Mon père descend ma valise et je me rends dans la chambre de mon frère pour lui dire au revoir.

\- Alors comme ça tu ne passe pas le réveillon de noël chez Mamie ?

\- Je serais là pour le déjeuner du 25, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Assis sur son lit, sa guitare entre les mains il m'observe du coin de l'œil. Il n'est pas très bavard pour une fois, c'est plutôt étrange, j'ai l'impression qu'il aimerait parler mais qu'il attend que je lui donne l'autorisation. Finalement il pousse un profond soupir et pose sa guitare à côté de lui.

\- Alors tu sors avec Scorpius ...

\- Oui, je réponds simplement.

\- J'aimerais te dire que je suis heureux pour toi mais en faite, je ne lui suis pas vraiment. Tout ce que je veux moi, c'est que tu sois heureuse tu sais ... c'est juste que je ne lui fais pas trop confiance. Tu sais bien comment il est avec les filles.

\- Les gens peuvent changer Hugo, répondis-je doucement.

Je comprends ses arguments et en même temps je suis un peu blessée qu'il me pense niaise au point de sortir avec Scorpius sans être un minimum sûre de ses sentiments. Même s'il ne m'a encore jamais dit qu'il m'aimait, au fond j'ai la certitude qu'il a des sentiments pour moi. D'ailleurs je ne lui encore jamais dit non plus.

\- J'espère que tu as raison, murmure-t-il en reprenant sa guitare.

Je sais que c'est le signe que je dois le laisser tranquille mais je m'approche et m'assois sur la chaise de son bureau en face de son lit.

\- Je suis aussi sûre que Scorpius est sincère avec moi que Sarah l'est avec toi. Tu ne l'as peut-être pas encore remarqué mais elle est complètement dingue de toi, et par là je ne veux pas dire qu'elle te veut uniquement comme un enfant veut un jouet. Aimer quelqu'un ça nous change toujours un peu, et Sarah, elle s'est métamorphosée.

Il lève les yeux vers moi et me sourit.

\- Je crois que tu as fait renaître l'inspiration en moi, plaisante-t-il.

\- Tant mieux ! dis-je en riant.

Je me lève, l'embrasse sur la joue pour lui dire au revoir puis je descends dans la cuisine. Scorpius est déjà là, il attend tranquillement devant l'entrée tout en discutant avec ma mère, ma valise à la main. Je prends mes parents dans mes bras puis je prends le bras de Scorpius pour transplaner.

J'arrive dans une grande allée bordée par des immenses sapins parfaitement taillés. La pleine lune se dessine entre les nuages, donnant au manoir une allure de maison hanté. La battisse est tellement imposante, qu'à côté je me trouve vraiment ridicule. Le bruit des roues de ma valise contre les dalles brise le silence terrifiant qui règne. Après avoir traversé l'allée, nous arrivons enfin devant la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvre toute seule à notre approche, un elfe de maison apparaît dans l'embrassure. Vêtue d'une petite robe noire et de minuscule ballerines, la petite créature me sourit.

\- Bienvenue Miss Weasley, la famille Malefoy est heureuse de vous recevoir, dit-elle d'une petite voix.

Nous entrons et je suis immédiatement frappée par la sobriété du lieu. Le salon est très lumineux, les murs sont blancs et les meubles sont peints en toutes sortes de nuances de gris, contrastant étrangement avec l'extérieur du manoir très sombre. Scorpius me fait rapidement visiter le rez-de-chaussée, composé du hall (ce que je pensais être le salon), la salle de bal, il me désigne deux portes correspondant au bureau de son père et à l'atelier de sa mère.

\- Ta mère peint ? je demande intriguée.

\- Non, elle dessine, elle travaille avec les plus grands couturiers sorciers et moldus et dessine des tenues pour eux.

Je souris en repensant aux paroles de ma mère. Il semblerait qu'elle ait tord. Comment une femme artiste pouvait être rigide ? La mère de Scorpius avait plutôt l'air d'être une femme admirable.

\- Viens, je vais te montrer ta chambre, déclare le Serpentard en me prenant par la main. De retour dans le hall, nous retrouvons l'elfe de maison.

\- J'ai pris l'initiative de monter votre valise dans votre chambre Miss Weasley, déclare-t-elle d'une petite voix.

\- Merci beaucoup.

Je monte les grands escaliers avec Scorpius. Au premier étage est situé le "vrai" salon, la salle à manger et la chambre de ses parents. Le couloir est rempli d'autres portes mais je ne pose pas de questions. D'abord parce que ce serait déplacé et ensuite parce qu'en réalité je m'en fiche. C'est déjà compliqué de se repérer dans ce château, si en plus maintenant je dois connaitre toutes les pièces, il faudrait que je reste bien plus que quatre jours. Au deuxième étage est situé la chambre de Scorpius et juste en face la mienne. Quand je dis "chambre" c'est plutôt une suite. La sienne est aux couleurs de Serpentard, composée d'abord d'un petit salon puis de sa chambre et d'une salle de bain privée. La mienne - ou plutôt celle où je vais dormir durant ces trois nuits est quasiment identique, à la différence près qu'elle est de couleur rouge et or.

\- C'est Elie, l'elfe de maison qui a tenu à la décorer, mes parents ont accepté sans rechigner, il y a tellement de chambre dans ce manoir. Celle-ci est définitivement la tienne. Tu peux y laisser des affaires, si tu le désires.

Je me retourne vers Scorpius et lui souris.

\- Merci, c'est génial !

\- J'ai aussi pris l'initiative d'installer ça, dit-il en me montrant un tableau identique à celui présent dans notre appartement de préfet. Tous les indices que nous avons récupéré jusque là sont soigneusement accrochés. Sur un coin de la table basse sont posés les centaines de photos de la victime que nous avons prévu d'accrocher sur le chemin de Traverse.

\- On ira ce soir ? je demande en désignant la pile.

\- Oui, après le dîner.

Je hoche la tête et nous sortons de ma chambre. Nous descendons au premier étage pour aller dîner. Dans le couloir une voix féminine se fait entendre.

\- ... c'est ce qu'elle m'a dit ! Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle ait refusé l'invitation !

\- Astoria, calme-toi, on a pas besoin de ...

Mr Malefoy s'interrompt en nous apercevant, sa femme me lance un regard courroucé.

\- Allez les jeunes, passons à table, déclare le père de Scorpius avant de faire demi-tour pour se rendre dans la salle à manger. Mme Malefoy continue de me fixer un instant puis se retourne pour marcher dans les pas de son mari. Scorpius me prend la main et la serre doucement comme pour me donner du courage. Ensemble nous rentrons dans la pièce où le dîner est déjà servit.

 _ **Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Je vous donne les trois prochains indices :**_

 _ **\- Une tempête de neige**_

 _ **\- Une conversation awkward**_

 _ **\- Un air de Chopin**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Bonsoir ! Bonsoir ! J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne semaine, voilà le chapitre 22 ( oulala il va falloir que j'avance de mon côté là, c'est urgent ! ) Merci pour vos reviews ça fait super plaisir comme d'hab et à ceux qui suivent cette fiction ( même si j'adorerais que vous vous manifestiez un peu plus... ) XD en tout cas je prends toujours autant de plaisir à écrire ! C'est dingue ça fait plus d'un an que j'écris des fictions et je vois la différence question style, même si je suis encore loin d'être écrivain.**_

 _ **J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire, on se retrouve à la fin**_

 _ **Bonne Lecture !**_

 **Chapitre 22 : Aventure enneigée**

Je sors de la salle à manger, quasiment les larmes aux yeux. Le diner a duré une heure, une heure de pure torture, où j'ai dû soutenir le regard glaciale d'Astoria Malefoy et ses questions les plus indiscrètes. L'une d'elle étant sur l'existence - ou non - de ma vie sexuelle. Je monte doucement les escaliers, m'efforçant à maîtriser ma colère. C'est la seule raison pour laquelle je suis sortie, une phrase de plus et je ne maîtrisais plus ma magie. Je rentre dans ma chambre, et m'assois sur mon lit en soupirant. Merlin ! Jamais je n'aurais pensé que ce dîner puisse être autant un fiasco.

\- Merde ! je jure entre mes dents

Cette vieille pie a réussi à me faire douter de moi-même. Je ne suis plus très sûre de vouloir passer ces quatre jours en compagnie des Malefoy. Je n'ai qu'une envie, rentrer chez moi, me réfugier sous mes couvertures ou regarder un film moldu avec mon frère.

Quelqu'un frappe à ma porte, brisant le cours de mes pensées. Je me rends compte alors qu'il neige à l'intérieur même de ma chambre. Je regarde autour de moi les flocons parsemer chaque meuble. Une vraie tempête de neige. Je suis totalement perdue. Je sais que c'est moi qui fait tomber cette neige mais j'ignore comment l'arrêter. Des coups à la porte se font encore entendre. Je me mets alors à courir dans la pièce pour retrouver ma baguette.

\- Rose, c'est moi ! s'écrie la voix étouffée de Scorpius

Je regarde autour de moi, perdue. Je n'ai plus d'autre choix, je dois lui ouvrir la porte. Je pose ma main sur la poignet, la tire doucement et passe ma tête dans l'embrasure.

Scorpius m'observe puis demande :

\- Est-ce que ça va ?

\- Ça pourrait aller mieux, mais je ne vais pas en faire une histoire. Ta mère ne m'aime pas, c'est évident.

\- Ne dis pas ça, elle ne te connais pas c'est tout...

\- Scorpius ... ce n'est pas grave. Je suis désolée d'avoir quitter la table comme ça, mais il fallait que je reprenne un peu mes esprits, j'explique en baissant les yeux

\- Y a pas de soucis, après tout, ce n'est pas plus mal. On aura plus de temps pour coller les affiches

\- Je vais mettre un pull, je te rejoins dans deux minutes dans ta chambre, répondis-je en souriant

Je ferme la porte et me dépêche d'enfiler un sweet noir à capuche. J'attrape les affiches et sort rapidement de ma chambre en priant pour que la mère de Scorpius ne décide pas d'aller y faire un tour. J'aurais du mal à trouver une excuse pour toute cette neige. Au moment où je m'apprête à ouvrir la porte de la chambre de Scorpius, il en sort. Il me sourit et me tend son bras pour transplaner.

Une seconde plus tard, on se retrouve dans une rue adjacente au chemin de traverse. Il fait nuit noire et toutes les boutiques sont fermées. Nous marchons en direction de l'allée des embrumes, là où l'on va coller nos premières affiches. Nous marchons en silence, sans croiser personne.

\- Tu sais Rose, ma mère peut avoir parfois des propos un peu ... déplacés. Mais tu n'as pas à te sentir gênée, tu sais ?

\- Rien que le fait qu'on en parle maintenant, me gène

\- Ça ne devrait pas, je pense même qu'on devrait en parler, répond-il naturellement

Je m'arrête brutalement, le forçant à s'arrêter également. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on va vraiment avoir une discussion sur ça. Je croise les bras sur ma poitrine.

\- Quoi tu veux la liste des mecs avec qui j'ai couché ? je demande légèrement irritée

\- Il y en a autant que ça ? Je pensais que ...

Il s'arrête au milieu de sa phrase, comprenant qu'il valait mieux ne pas la terminer.

\- Moi je m'en fiche totalement, des filles avec qui tu as pu coucher. Je préfère ne pas le savoir, tu vois ?

\- Je comprends, mais moi je préfère être au courant ! Je n'ai qu'à dire des noms et tu me dis oui ou non.

\- C'est ridicule, soupirai-je

Je baisse la tête et frappe la neige de mes pieds d'un air absent.

\- Jeffrey ? tente Scorpius

Je relève immédiatement la tête et croise son regard incertain

\- T'es sérieux là ! persiflai-je

\- Oui on non ? articule-t-il un peu énervé

\- Non !

Il sourit fièrement alors je ne peux pas m'empêcher de lui demander :

\- Violette ?

Son regard devient beaucoup plus sérieux. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai posé la question puisqu'en réalité tout ça m'importe peu.

\- Non, répondit-il

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir soulagée. Il n'y a donc rien eu entre eux.

\- Nick ? demande-t-il à son tour

\- Oui, on est sortit ensemble durant neuf mois, c'est plutôt logique

Scorpius grimace et passe une main dans ces cheveux. Il ne peut pas m'en vouloir, tout ça me paraît maintenant tellement loin.

\- Et si on allait les coller ces affiches ? je demande en reprenant la marche

\- Attends juste un dernier...

\- Te fatigues pas Scorpius, dis-je en lui coupant la parole. Nick a été le seul.

Un silence suit ma déclaration. Je ne sais même plus comment on en est arrivé à dresser la liste de nos camardes de coucherie. Je reprends conscience qu'on est en pleine rue et qu'on doit agir le plus vite possible pour ne pas être repéré. On se remet en marche en silence et on colle les affiches sur le premier mur. Ensuite on rejoint le chemin de Traverse pour en coller d'autre et on finit par en fixer celle qui nous reste un peu partout. Satisfaits on transplane de nouveau au manoir, je m'apprête à rentrer dans ma chambre quand Scorpius m'en empêche m'attrapant par le bras.

\- Rose, pour tout à l'heure, tu avais raison, c'était ridicule. Le truc, c'est qu'au diner quand ma mère à commencé à te poser toutes ces questions, je me suis rendu compte qu'on ne se connait pas si bien que ça. C'est vrai, avant j'avais la sensation de te connaître par cœur mais je comprends maintenant qu'il y a plein de choses qu'on ignore encore l'un sur l'autre. Je ne sais même pas quelle est ta couleur favorite !

Je ris doucement, c'est vrai que moi-même j'ignore la sienne.

\- C'est vert sapin, et toi ? je demande

\- Le bleu foncé. Ta saison favorite ?

\- L'hiver, sans hésiter !

\- Moi c'est l'automne. Tu vois ? On a encore tellement de choses à apprendre l'un sur l'autre, aussi insignifiantes soit-elles !

Sa main prend la mienne et il me tire un peu plus vers lui si bien que seul quelques centimètres séparent mon visage du sien. Son front touche le mien, ses mains quittent les miennes et viennent se poser sur mes hanches.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois là... je veux dire... qu'on soit tout les deux là, maintenant, murmure-t-il

Je croise son regard orageux, j'ai l'impression de m'enflammer toute entière. J'essaye à tout prix de rester calme et de me maîtriser pour ne pas me laisser déborder par ma magie mais mon cœur continue son rythme effréné et ma respiration devient laborieuse.

\- Scorpius ...

Ma réplique ressemble plus à un gémissement qu'un murmure et je n'ai pas le temps de terminer ma phrase qu'il plaque ses lèvres contre les miennes. Il se colle un peu plus à moi et sa langue franchit la barrière de mes lèvres. Une demi-seconde plus tard, je me retrouve collée contre le mur du couloir. Je savoure la caresse de ses mains qui descendent jusqu'à mes cuisses. Comprenant ce qu'il essaye de faire, je prends une petite impulsion, il me soulève doucement et je croise mes jambes autour de ses hanches. J'ai la soudaine impression d'être dans un rêve. Je n'ai plus conscience du monde extérieur, mes sens sont uniquement focalisés sur Scorpius. Je ne ressens plus que ses caresses, ses baisers dans mon cou. Je n'entends plus que son souffle à mon oreille, son parfum m'envahit. Pendant une seconde, je me rends compte qu'on est toujours dans le couloir, et que si quelqu'un passe, on risque de le regretter.

\- Scorpius ...

Je n'ai pas besoin d'en dire plus, il comprend toute suite. Il me relâche et on se regarde un moment. Une lueur de désir illumine son regard. Il se recule un peu et j'ai soudain froid.

\- Il est tard... on devrait aller se coucher, articule-t-il à voix basse

\- Oui...

Je soutiens son regard, je n'ai absolument pas envie de dormir. C'est là que je me dis que c'est le bon moment de lui dire. Je sais que si je lui dit maintenant ce que je ressens pour lui, nous n'allons pas dormir. Mais d'un autre côté j'ai peur. Peur de commettre une erreur, après tout cela ne fait à peine une semaine que l'on sort ensemble et c'est moi qui ai dit ne pas vouloir aller trop vite. Je suis perdue, finalement je prends mon courage à deux mains et je décide de me lancer. Au moment ou j'ouvre la bouche pour parler, Scorpius me coupe:

\- Demain soir, il faudra aller coller des affiches à Pré-au-Lard.

\- D'accord, je réponds simplement frustrée d'avoir été coupée dans mon élan de courage

\- Bonne nuit !

Il m'embrasse tendrement et s'éloigne vers la porte de sa chambre. J'attends qu'il disparaisse derrière pour ouvrir la mienne.

La chambre est exactement comme je l'ai laissé, sauf que la neige à cesser de tomber. J'ai beau toucher les flocons au sol, je ne ressens pas le froid. Il faudra que je trouve un moyen de m'en débarrasser demain. Soudainement j'ai sommeil, je prends un douche et me glisse dans les couvertures après avoir bu ma potion.

Des coups à la porte m'éveille, je m'étire dans mon lit toujours les yeux fermés.

\- Rose, c'est moi, je peux entrer

\- Hum..hum

J'entends le grincement de la porte et je me dresse d'un seul coup sur mon lit.

\- Non attends !

Trop tard. Scorpius est entré, il regarde autour de lui. La neige a totalement disparue, comme par magie.

\- Quoi, pourquoi je ne pouvais pas entrer ? demande-t-il intrigué

\- Non.. Rien... c'est juste que je dois faire peur au lever du lit.

Il rit, puis s'assois à mes côtés sur le lit.

\- Tu es très jolie, dit-il en me caressant la joue

Je lui rends mon sourire, puis me lève du lit. Je lui tourne le dos pour m'attacher les cheveux devant le miroir. Je vois son reflet m'observer avec le même regard qu'hier soir. Je rougis, en me demandant si j'ai bien fait de porter un pyjama aussi découvert. Je me retourne pour lui faire face. Il croise mon regard, s'humecte les lèvres et dit :

\- Je vais avec mon père à un match de Quidditch, tu veux nous accompagner ?

\- Euh... je veux pas m'imposer. Tu as besoin de temps avec ton père, alors je vais rester ici.

\- Toute seule avec ma mère ? Tu es sûre ?

\- Oui, dis-je d'une voix posée

Scorpius hoche la tête puis il se lève. Il m'attire contre lui et m'embrasse.

\- N'oublie pas ce soir, on va à Pré-au-lard !

\- Non, je n'oublie pas

Il m'embrasse une dernière fois sur le front, puis sort. Je soupire et m'assois sur mon lit. Je regarde derrière la fenêtre le parc du manoir couvert de neige. J'ai une irrésistible envie de sortir mais je ne sais pas si j'en ai vraiment le droit. Finalement je m'arrache à ma contemplation et décide de m'habiller. J'enfile un simple pantalon noir, une chemise blanche et j'enroule un châle autour de mes épaules. Je sors de ma chambre et descends doucement les escaliers quand je tombe nez à nez avec la mère de Scorpius dans le Hall. Elle m'observe et enfile une cape noir tout en m'ignorant.

\- Vous sortez ? je demande d'une voix que je veux douce

\- Oui, je supporte très peu la solitude, contrairement à ce qui semble être votre cas. Alors je sors avec mes amies profiter des boutiques.

Sans un mot de plus, elle ferme la porte d'entrée et je retrouve seule dans cet immense manoir silencieux. Je regard autour de moi, comme pour vérifier que je suis bien la seule âme. Bien sûr Elie, l'elfe de maison doit être quelque part mais j'ignore où. Alors je flâne de pièce en pièce à la recherche d'une activité quelconque. J'ouvre une petite porte pour y découvrir une bibliothèque. Elle est immense, je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel. Au milieu de la pièce trône un magnifique piano en bois massif. J'effleure les touches blanches de mes doigts en souriant. Ma mère m'a appris à jouer du piano, j'en fais souvent au Square Grimault, chez mes cousins. Je m'assois sur le tabouret, le règle à ma taille et pose doucement mes mains sur le clavier. Je joue le premier air qui me vient à l'esprit : Nocturne de Chopin. C'est un des morceaux que ma mère préfère. Les premières notes emplissent la pièce, la musique résonne dans mes oreilles. J'ai cette même sensation quand je m'étais retrouvée devant le lac, il y a quelques jours., comme lorsque j'ai pratiqué la magie blanche pour la première fois Ce sentiment d'apaisement de l'âme, de profonde sérénité. Je continue de jouer sans jamais m'arrêter, de peur de devoir affronter à nouveau le silence.

\- C'est magnifique ... murmure une voix derrière moi

Je sursaute interrompant la mélodie et je me retourne pour faire face à une femme d'une soixantaine d'année, mais parfaitement conservée. Elle a quelques rides au niveau de ses yeux bleus mais son visage est complètement lisse. Elle a été magnifique étant jeune, on peut le deviner. Elle est habillée très élégamment : elle porte une longue robe verte qui met en valeur sa taille fine et un simple manteau noir recouvre ses épaules. C'est sans nul doute Narcissa Malefoy, la grand-mère de Scorpius. Elle me lance un regard un peu surpris.

\- Je suis désolée de vous avoir fait peur, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'intervenir, dit-elle

Je me lève d'un seul coup et baisse un peu la tête en signe de respect. Je n'ose pas dire une parole, j'ai bien trop peur de la choquer ou de lui déplaire. Elle m'observe de haut en bas et arbore une moue appréciatrice. Je me félicite intérieurement de mon choix de tenue qui paraît lui convenir.

\- Tu dois être Rose Weasley. Je suis Narcissa Malefoy.

\- Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer, dis-je en lui souriant.

\- Tu es seule ?

\- Oui, Mr Malefoy et Scorpius sont partis à un match de Quidditch et Mrs Malefoy est...

\- ... sortie voir ses amies, complète-t-elle en soupirant

Elle s'assoit sur un des sièges en velours gris présent dans la bibliothèque après avoir déposé son manteau et m'invite à faire de même. J'obéis et m'assois juste en face d'elle.

\- Scorpius m'a beaucoup parlé de vous, j'étais si impatiente de vous rencontrer, c'est l'unique raison pour laquelle j'ai fini par accepter l'invitation d'Astoria, dit-elle en faisant apparaître d'un coup de baguette deux verres de whisky-pur-feu. Elle me tend l'un et je l'accepte en la remerciant.

\- Je vois qu'il avait raison, vous êtes très jolie

Je rougis et baisse la tête pour contempler mon verre.

\- Vous l'êtes également, je déclare à mon tour

Elle rit franchement et boit une gorgée du liquide ambré.

\- Je l'étais autrefois ...

Elle pose son verre sur la petite table basse et mon regard est attiré par la bague qu'elle porte à son annulaire gauche. C'est un simple anneau argenté orné d'une pierre blanche nacrée. C'est donc la bague avec laquelle Scorpius m'a aperçu dans le miroir du résid. Narcissa semble remarquer mon intérêt pour le bijou car elle déclare d'une voix posée :

\- C'est Lucius qui me l'a offerte. Elle est dans la famille Malefoy depuis des générations.

\- Pourquoi Astoria ne la porte pas ? je demande intriguée

Narcissa hausse les sourcils et je me gifle intérieurement pour ce manque de respect. Qu'est-ce qui me prend de lui poser ce genre de questions ?

\- Astoria ne la porte pas parce que j'ai refusé, répond-elle en souriant. La raison officielle étant que j'y tiens trop.

\- C'est également la vérité, non ?

Oh, c'est pas vrai arrête-toi Rose ou toute cette famille va te détester !

\- Perspicace, remarque-t-elle en finissant son verre

Un silence assourdissant noie sa réplique.

\- Je l'aimais réellement ... murmure-t-elle. Pas seulement comme une femme aime son mari mais comme une femme aime son amant. J'étais la seule à réellement le connaître. Les gens se permettaient de le juger pour ses choix mais ce qu'ils ne savent pas, c'est qu'il a fait ça pour sa famille. Il a fait des erreurs, c'est indéniable mais jusqu'à la fin il a pensé à sa famille. J'aimais Lucius, j'aimais sa prestance, ce sourire si particulier qu'il n'adressait qu'à moi. Ses yeux si clairs que je retrouve chez Drago et Scorpius.

\- Je l'ignorais, Scorpius m'a toujours dit que votre mariage était arrangé.

\- Il l'était, mais heureusement nous étions tous deux secrètement consentant. Je me rappelle le jour où il m'a offert cette bague. C'était en haut de la tour d'astronomie, lors de notre septième année. Surement le jour le plus courageux de sa vie, plaisante-t-elle

Je la regarde médusée, elle vient d'avouer la lâcheté de son mari là, non ?

\- Ne me regardez pas ainsi Rose. Tout le monde sait qu'il n'était pas courageux, un de ces plus gros défauts. Cependant Drago et Scorpius sont différents. Surtout Scorpius, je le vois sur son visage. Il serait capable de tout pour le bien des autres, de sa famille, de ses amis, pour vous.

Je lui souris, elle semble bien connaître son petit-fils.

\- Je suis heureuse que vous vous soyez rencontré tous les deux, avoue-t-elle en posant sa main sur mon genou droit.

A cet instant quelqu'un ouvre la porte, Scorpius et son père apparaissent au milieu de la bibliothèque. Les deux paires de yeux gris nous fixent un instant. Narcissa esquisse un sourire et se lève pour aller saluer les deux hommes de sa vie. Après avoir enlacé chaleureusement sa grand-mère, Scorpius se dirige vers moi.

\- De quoi parliez-vous ? demande-t-il un peu inquiet

\- Comment s'est passé le match ?

\- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, rétorque-t-il d'un air grave

\- Ta grand-mère est une femme fabuleuse, je lui dis en souriant

Il semble apaisé et me prend dans ses bras.

\- Génial ! me chuchote-t-il à l'oreille

J'ignore s'il parle du fait que je m'entends bien avec sa grand-mère ou du match de Quidditch, mais je ne pose aucune question, je profite de sa chaleur.

\- Rose ! m'interpelle Narcissa. Voulez-vous bien jouer un peu de piano avant le déjeuner. Vous êtes si douée !

\- Bien sûr Mrs Malefoy.

Le reste de la journée se passe agréablement bien. Après le déjeuner, Scorpius et moi sommes allés nous promener dans le parc du manoir. Puis nous avons tout préparer pour notre sortie du soir et enfin nous avons diner. Rien à voir avec le fiasco d'hier soir. Bien qu'elle soit présente, la mère de Scorpius n'a pas ouvert la bouche de toute l'heure, s'effaçant derrière la bienveillance de sa belle-mère. Narcissa Malefoy entretenait la conversation, racontant quelques anecdotes de la jeunesse de son fils et de son petit-fils.

Je sors de ce diner en ayant repris toute confiance en moi. En souriant, je monte me changer pour ensuite aller afficher les photos.

Une fois de plus nous nous retrouvons dans une ruelle sombre. Cette fois, c'est à Pré-au-Lard. Les gens ont déjà pu apercevoir nos affiches sur le chemin de Traverse mais pour le moment personne n'a encore reconnu la victime. Scorpius m'a dit que les aurors avaient tenté de déchirer les affiches sans y parvenir. Si tout se passe comme prévu, demain à la première heure, la Gazette écrira un article sur ces mystérieuses affiches.

Les rues sont vides, les boutiques fermées, nous marchons rapidement dans l'ombre, une capuche rabattue sur nos têtes. Il ne faut pas qu'on puisse voir notre visage, ce qu'on fait est tout de même illégale car cette photo, n'a pas à être divulgué en temps normal. Elle est confidentielle. Après avoir coller toutes nos affiches, nous arrivons devant le petit bois qui sépare le village de la cabane hurlante.

\- Tu ne veux pas aller jeter un œil, on pourrait en savoir plus sur cette fille ?

\- C'est le moment où jamais, je réponds en marchant vers le bois.

La cabane hurlante est d'autant plus effrayante la nuit. Une énorme couche de neige couvre le toit, menaçant de faire écrouler la demeure. Nous descendons l'allée en direction de la cabane, je m'apprête à monter sur le perron quand je m'arrête subitement. Je prends la main de Scorpius et je la serre. Je lui désigne le sol du doigt. La neige fraîche du perron laisse deviner des traces pas. D'après la forme, il s'agirait plutôt d'un homme.

\- Reste derrière moi, me chuchote Scorpius

Il me double et passe un bras sur le côté pour m'empêcher d'avancer. Il sort sa baguette et je fais de même. Mon cœur tambourine dans ma poitrine, je prends une grande inspiration et Scorpius ouvre délicatement la porte de la cabane.

La porte grince légèrement mais le bruit est quasiment indétectable face aux hurlements du vent qui s'engouffre dans les fissures de cette maison hantée. Le hall est vide et nous avançons doucement, notre baguette illuminant nos pas. C'est incroyable comme il fait sombre, je distingue à peine Scorpius, situé juste devant moi. Je commence à me dire qu'en réalité il n'y a personne quand j'entends des pas provenant de l'étage.

\- Scorpius ...

\- Eteins ta baguette !

J'obéis, une porte claque à l'étage nous faisant sursauter puis les pas se rapprochent jusqu'à raisonner dans l'escalier. Scorpius me prend par le bras et m'entraîne contre lui. Tout les deux appuyer contre un mur nous demeurons silencieux. L'homme termine de descendre les marches, sa baguette projetant un petite lumière bleue. Il est alors à quelques mètres, dos à nous. Un moment je me dis que s'il se retourne on est mort. Mais il ne semble pas nous avoir remarqué, il continue d'avancer comme pour quitter la cabane. Alors tout s'embrouille dans mon esprit. Je me dis que s'il est là c'est pour une bonne raison et que ça à avoir avec cette fille morte. Je me dis également qu'il est le seul indice que nous aillons jusque là et que se serait du gâchis de le laisser partir comme ça. Donc je me lance : je délivre mon bras de l'étreinte de Scorpius, je me précipite sur l'homme pour lui arracher sa baguette et je place la mienne sur sa gorge, ça suffit à l'immobiliser.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? je demande d'une voix assurée que je ne reconnais pas

Scorpius me rejoint, menaçant également l'homme de sa baguette.

\- Je suis Mike Motet, répond-il en levant les mains au signe de paix

\- Qu'est-ce que vous venez faire ici ?

\- Je suis là à cause de ma sœur. Elle est morte il y a peu de temps et je sais qu'elle utilisait cette cabane comme refuge.

\- Comment s'appelle votre sœur ? demande Scorpius à son tour

\- Helen, Helen Motet. C'est la jeune femme dont on a affiché le portrait partout sur le chemin de Traverse

Scorpius et moi échangeons un regard entendu, puis nous baissons nos baguettes. Le jeune homme se détend un peu.

\- Vous m'en voudrez pas, mais je vais garder un peu votre baguette, par précaution. Vous dîtes que votre sœur est la fille sur les photos ?

\- En effet, c'est elle. J'ignore comment elle est morte, en réalité cela fait plusieurs mois que je n'ai pas de nouvelle d'elle. Je l'ai chercher un peu partout dans le pays. Helen était très instable et facilement influençable, j'ai cru qu'elle était tombée amoureuse d'un gars et qu'elle était partie. Mais en arrivant à Londres j'ai vu les photos et j'ai compris, explique-t-il

Cet homme, âgé d'une vingtaine d'années a l'air de quelqu'un de bien, et il parait honnête alors je décide à mon tour de lui dire la vérité.

\- C'est nous qui avons affiché les photos de votre sœur. Pour le ministère, elle est une inconnue. Les aurors n'ont rien trouvée sur elle.

\- Ça c'est parce que c'est une Cracmol. Comme je vous l'ai dit elle était un peu instable et elle n'a jamais appris à manier une baguette.

\- Comment saviez-vous que votre sœur se cachait ici ?

\- Cette maison nous appartient en réalité. Même si elle est abandonnée, elle fait partie du patrimoine de notre famille et Helen le savait. J'ai retrouvé une couverture à elle à l'étage.

\- Et les livres ? le questionnai-je

\- Quels livres ?

\- Nous sommes déjà venu ici, explique Scorpius, et il avait des livres éparpillés. Des livres traitant de la nécromancie.

\- C'est impossible, ma sœur ne connaissait rien en magie, elle n'a jamais su ce qu'était la nécromancie.

\- Est-ce possible que votre sœur ne soit pas seule ici ?

\- Elle n'avait pas vraiment d'amis, elle avait don pour se lier avec les mauvaises personnes et ça finissait souvent mal. Je suppose que si elle était accompagnée, on l'aurait su.

\- Peut-être, déclare Scorpius sans conviction

\- Je suis désolée de vous avoir menacer. Nous cherchons également de notre côté des indices à propos du meurtre de votre sœur.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Et bien, disons que nous sommes doués pour nous mêler de ce qui nous regarde pas...

Scorpius hoche la tête, puis me fait signe qu'il est l'heure de rentrer. Je redonne la baguette à son propriétaire, je prononce un bonsoir et nous transplanons directement au manoir. Je rentre dans ma chambre et je me jette sur mon lit épuisée. Scorpius fait de même sur le canapé.

\- Scorpius ... je murmure

\- Oui ?

\- Je ... je crois que les deux affaires sont liés, dis-je doucement

\- Je le crois aussi ...

Nous observons le tableau, où est affiché tous nos indices. Je me lève pour y ajouter la photo de la victime et je note en-dessous : Helen Motet. Je reste un moment à dévisager le corps sans vie de la jeune fille.

\- Il faut arrêter ce malade, je chuchote pour moi-même.

 _ **Et voilà pour ce chapitre ! N'hésitez pas à commenter ! Alors que pensez-vous de l'intrigue et surtout de Narcissa Malefoy ? J'ai hâte de lire vos réactions !**_

 _ **Pour la semaine prochaine :**_

 _ **\- Une vengeance personnelle**_

 _ **\- Une rencontre inquiétante**_

 _ **\- Un retour dans le passé**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Bonsoir tout le monde. Je n'ai pas pu publier vendredi dernier pour des raisons personnelles. Donc voici avec un peu de retard le chapitre 23. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire, c'est un grand bond dans l'histoire.**_

 _ **Je ne sais pas encore si je pourrais publier le prochain chapitre vendredi mais je ferais en sorte de ne pas être trop en retard. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre au reviews je vous balance direct le chapitre.**_

 **Chapitre 23 : Le cauchemar de Noël**

Finalement c'est le jour du réveillon et Narcissa Malefoy décide de m'aider à me préparer pour l'occasion. C'est la première fois que je vais participer à un bal "officiel', entourée de gens plus influents les uns que les autres. Je pensais mettre ma robe noire mais Narcissa m'a confié en avoir une spéciale pour moi. Les préparatifs commencent. Je prends d'abord un bon bain moussant et applique un masque sur mon visage. Après 40 minutes à profiter de la chaleur de l'eau je décide de sortir. Je retire mon masque et applique de la crème sur mes jambes. Enfin, j'enfile des sous-vêtements en dentelle vert foncé puis je me couvre d'un peignoir fin blanc en attendant Narcissa qui est partie chercher ma robe. Allongée sur le lit, je parcours mon bouquin de métamorphose des yeux. Quelqu'un frappe a la porte, je me lève et l'autorise à rentrer. Scorpius fait deux pas avant de fermer la porte de ma chambre.

\- On a reçu une lettre du ministère pour toi, m'annonce-t-il en me rendant l'enveloppe.

\- Merci

\- Une autre bonne nouvelle...

Cette fois il me donne l'exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier. Un article page 2 attire mon attention : "Des mystérieuses affiches piquent la curiosité de la communauté sorcière."

\- Personne ne nous a vu, les gens se posent des questions et mon père a entendu dire que le ministre est plutôt contrarié.

Je souris, on peut dire qu'on s'est débrouillé comme des chefs. Je rends exemplaire à Scorpius. On reste un moment à se dévisager puis son regard glisse sur ma tenue. Mes yeux suivent les siens et je remarque alors que le peignoir est légèrement transparent et qu'il laisse apparaitre la naissance de ma poitrine. Normalement gênée par cette situation, je devrais réagir : resserrer mon peignoir ou croiser mes bras, voir même me refugier dans la salle de bain, mais je n'en fais rien. Je reste debout à le regarder profiter de ce qu'il voit. Je suis incapable de bouger ou de faire quoi que se soit. Et je n'en ai pas envie, j'aime trop ce regard qu'il me porte pour esquisser un geste et risquer de mettre fin à ce contact visuel.

Au moment où il relève la tête, je croise son regard. Je remarque également qu'il rougit. Même si c'est très peu, j'arrive à le percevoir. Il s'éclaircit la gorge avant de déclarer :

\- On se voit ce soir ?

\- Oui, bien sûr !

Il sourit, s'approche de moi au moment où la porte s'ouvre sur Narcissa, tenant ma robe dans les mains. Sans un mot, Scorpius sort de la chambre, me laissant seule avec sa grand-mère.

\- C'est fou comme les hommes sont impatients ! remarque-t-elle un sourire en coin. Voilà la robe, je suis sûre qu'elle va vous aller à ravir.

J'enfile le tissu couleur vert satin sans rechigner, puis je me tourne vers la glace pour apercevoir mon reflet. Je mets du temps avant de me reconnaitre. La robe est magnifique, en plus d'être de ma couleur préférée, elle est agréable à porter. C'est une longue robe en satin, le haut est drapé dévoilant mon cou et le début de ma poitrine. Elle est resserrée à la taille et tombe droite sur mes jambes mettant en valeur la forme de mes hanches. Des fines bretelles en diamants retienne ma robe. Je me demande un moment s'il s'agit de vrai diamants et comment ils arrivent à tenir. En bas de la robe sont cousues quelques pierres argentées rappelant les bretelles.

\- C'est une création de Mussotti, elle est faite pour vous, c'est indéniable.

J'ose demander qui est ce Mussotti, et Narcissa m'informe qu'il s'agit d'un grand styliste sorcier.

\- C'est également le plus grand concurrent d'Astoria. Lorsqu'elle verra votre robe, elle sera rouge de colère et d'envie.

La grand-mère de Scorpius eut un petit rire, avant de me faire assoir sur une chaise. Apparemment, Narcissa avait des choses à régler avec sa belle-fille et profitait un peu de cette situation pour ce venger. Serpentard un jour, Serpentard toujours. N'empêche qu'il s'agissait plus de ma vengeance que de la sienne. C'était le moment de prouver à Astoria que je méritais de sortir avec son fils et de faire partie de la famille Malefoy.

\- J'espère que Mrs Malefoy ne verra pas ça comme une déclaration de guerre, dis-je doucement

\- Oh si bien sûr, elle le prendra uniquement dans ce sens. Mais croyez-moi ma chère, tout le monde est en guerre avec Astoria, même parfois son mari !

La vieille femme, entreprend de s'occuper de mes cheveux encore humide, elle s'empare d'une brosse et d'un spray pailleté or. Tout ce que j'espère c'est que ce spray est magique et que les paillettes disparaissent parce que vu comme elle est partie, le produit serra fini en moins de deux et mes cheveux roux ressembleront à une meringue dorée. Je ferme les yeux et décide de lui faire entièrement confiance.

\- Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle me déteste, les relations entre nos famille sont déjà assez tendue. Je sais que ça été compliqué du temps de nos parents et que nos familles étaient rivales pour ne pas dire ennemies. Le fait est que la guerre est terminée et qu'il est temps de tirer un trait sur le passé et d'avancer.

\- Si tout était si simple mon enfant ... soupire la grand-mère de Scorpius. Malheureusement toutes les erreurs des Malefoy ne peuvent être pardonnées

J'ouvre les yeux pour croiser le regard triste de mon interlocutrice.

\- Moi je suis prête à les pardonner. Je suis prête à tout pardonner, si cela met un terme à cette hostilité.

\- Vous avez un grand cœur, mais vous êtes loin d'imaginer les choses que ma famille à pu faire à la votre.

Sa voix est devenue dure soudainement. Je comprends alors que je ne sais pas tout et j'ai envie de connaitre la vérité.

\- Si vous pouviez simplement me les dire, dis-je en chuchotant. J'ai besoin de savoir, Scorpius et moi devons le savoir. Nous ne pouvons pas bâtir une relation sur des secrets de famille, je n'ai pas envie de le découvrir dans des années et devoir tout recommencer.

Narcissa me fait me lever, elle me caresse la joue et murmure :

\- A la minute où vous apprendrez la vérité, vous n'aurez qu'une envie : quitter ce manoir et ne plus jamais y revenir

Sa déclaration me fait frissonner, qu'est-ce que les Malefoy ont bien pu faire d'aussi grave à ma famille. Finalement je me tourne vers le miroir pour contempler ma coiffure. La partie supérieur de mes cheveux est retenu à l'arrière par une pince argentée et de jolies boucles rousses tombent sur mes épaules.

\- J'ai toujours rêver d'avoir les cheveux bouclés. Vous êtes parfaite mon enfant. Je vous laisse terminer de vous préparer. Je dois également aller me changer.

Elle s'éloigne vers la porte et au moment ou elle s'apprête à sortir je l'interpelle.

\- Peut importe ce que votre famille a pu faire, ça ne change en rien le fait que je sois amoureuse de Scorpius. Pour lui, je suis prête à affronter tous les obstacles, rien ne m'arrêtera.

Je la vois sourire, puis elle disparait derrière la porte.

Je finis rapidement de me préparer. J'applique un far à paupière discret et un rouge à lèvre légèrement au-dessus de ma teinte naturelle. Un peu de mascara, j'ajoute une paire de boucles d'oreilles argentées et le tour est joué. Alors que j'enfile mes chaussures, quelqu'un frappe à la porte. Je l'ouvre et aperçoit Narcissa dans une robe bleu nuit magnifique.

\- Vous êtes si élégante...

\- Oh ma chère, vous l'êtes bien plus. Venez les invités sont déjà arrivé et Scorpius vous attend avec impatience. Tout le monde est dans le Hall.

Je la suis dans le couloir, elle marche d'un bon pas et je dois faire un effort pour la suivre. Nous arrivons bientôt en haut des escaliers et des bruits de conversation se font entendre.

\- Je descends la première. Patientez un peu et allez-y. Vous allez faire sensation mon enfant, Scorpius vous attendra en bas des escalier, tachez de ne pas tomber.

Elle me sourit comme pour me donner du courage et s'éloigne. J'attends un peu dans le couloir une boule dans le ventre, je ne suis plus si sûre de vouloir y aller. Je ne veux pas décevoir Narcissa et encore moins Scorpius alors je me lance. J'avance doucement vers l'escalier pour me retrouver sur la première marche. D'en haut je peux contempler les invités. Ils sont s'y nombreux qu'il faudrait plus d'une soirée pour tous les compter. La musique me parvient, j'ignore d'où elle vient mais je crois reconnaître un air de Tchaikovsky. Je passe ma main sur le marbre froid de la rambarde d'escalier pour me donner une constance. Quelques regards plus bas s'accrochent au mien puis je remarque que tout le monde me regarde. J'entends à peine quelques murmures, tout le monde s'est tu. Je commence à céder à la panique mais je vois Scorpius en bas des escaliers qui me sourit. Je descends doucement les marches, je remarque que Narcissa Malefoy me sourit également. Je reprends soudain confiance en moi. Arrivée à la dernière marche je peux enfin souffler. Scorpius me tend son bras et je le prends. Il me dirige doucement vers la salle de bal. La musique qui venait de s'arrêter reprend et cette fois c'est une valse viennoise. Je remercie intérieurement ma mère de m'avoir appris à danser tandis que Scorpius et moi nous plaçons au centre de la pièce. Nous commençons à danser et les couples nous rejoignent au fur et à mesure. Je me détends et me laisse guider par Scorpius, les gens ont cessé de nous observer.

\- Tu es vraiment magnifique, murmure-t-il

\- Merci

Je n'ose pas trop lever la tête pour croiser son regard. C'est peut-être la troisième fois que l'on danse depuis le début de l'année scolaire, mais je n'arrive toujours pas à me concentrer. Le fait d'être si près de lui me perturbe toujours autant. On danse un moment, en discutant par moment. C'est déroutant d'être aussi prêt de lui sans pouvoir l'embrasser. Il me propose d'arrêter à la prochaine danse et j'accepte. La musique s'arrête un instant et une voix nous parvient.

\- Excusez-moi, puis-je vous emprunter cette demoiselle pour une danse ?

\- Bien sûr,

Scorpius a accepté mais je vois bien que ça ne lui fait pas trop plaisir. Il n'a pas vraiment le choix, il se conduit en parfait gentleman et moi en tant que parfaite jeune fille, je me dois d'accepter. L'homme prend alors la place de Scorpius et j'ai alors tout le loisir de l'observer. C'est un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, en parfaite forme physique. Ces yeux sont aussi foncés que ces cheveux ce qui le rend un peu intimidant voir effrayant. Il porte un simple smoking noir. Outre son regard, c'est le genre d'homme qui se fond parfaitement dans la masse.

\- A qui ai-je l'honneur ? je demande le plus poliment

\- James Anderson, répond-il avec une arrogance sans pareil

\- Je n'ai jamais entendu parlé de vous

\- Le contraire m'aurait étonné

Cet homme ne me plait pas du tout, il a quelque chose de faux en lui.

\- Pourquoi avez-vous voulu danser avec moi ?

\- Parce que j'aime la danse et que vous êtes la meilleure danseuse

\- Vous mentez, je déclare en fronçant les sourcils

\- Perspicace. Vous ne savez pas qui je suis, mais je sais qui vous êtes Miss Weasley.

\- Tout le monde sait qui je suis Mr Anderson. Je suis la fille deux héros de la grande guerre et il y a quelques mois la Gazette à sorti un article sur ma vie. Je ne suis donc pas étonnée que vous me connaissiez.

\- Un autre article sur vous sortira probablement demain matin, ajoute-t-il

\- C'est donc pour ça que vous dansez avec moi, pour voir votre nom écrit sur un article mensonger ?

L'homme rit franchement, comme si cette idée ne l'avait jamais effleurée.

\- Sachez Miss Weasley, que mon nom n'est jamais apparu dans un article et n'apparaîtra jamais.

\- Et pourquoi donc ?

\- Parce que j'existe sans exister.

Alors là, il n'y a plus doute, ce mec est cinglé. Son sourire témoigne de son plaisir à me tourmenter.

\- Je déteste les personnes qui parle par énigmes, je les trouve très arrogantes et ennuyantes.

\- Vous me trouvez ennuyant et arrogant ?

\- C'est vous qui le dîtes, je rétorque en ignorant son sourire malsain.

\- Dans ce cas je me présente entièrement : James Anderson, directeur de l'OSCM

J'ai un sursaut imperceptible quand il prononce ces quatre lettres. Je sais qu'il est honnête car personne ne prétend être le directeur de l'organisation secrète de la communauté magique, s'il ne l'est pas réellement.

\- Vous espérez m'impressionner Mr Anderson ?

\- Ce n'était pas là mon but

La musique ralentit pour enfin s'arrêter. Il desserre son étreinte mais ne bouge mais et garde son regard fixé au mien.

\- Peut importe qui vous êtes Mr Anderson, vous restez pour moi un homme arrogant et ennuyant. Bonne soirée.

Sur ces douces paroles je quitte la piste de danse pour rejoindre Scorpius un peu plus loin. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris de lui parler ainsi mais le stresse et l'aversion que dégage cet homme m'ont fait parler trop vite. Je n'arrête pas de me dire que s'il a dansé avec moi, c'est qu'il se doute de quelque chose.

\- Je vois que vous avez fait la connaissance de Mr Vautry, déclare la voix d'Astoria dans mon dos

\- Mr Vautry, vous dîtes ?

\- Oui, c'est l'homme avec qui vous dansiez. C'est un milliardaire qui travaille dans le monde moldu, personne ne sait réellement ce qu'il fait. Je suppose que ce doit être important, pour que le ministre lui même se déplace chez lui, dans son manoir, tous les étés. Je le trouve bien arrogant et méprisable pour un homme travaillant avec les moldus. Je pense qu'il est bien plus que ce qu'il prétend être...

\- Mère, veuillez ranger votre langue de vipère et cessez de médire sur tous vos invités, s'écrie Scorpius en me prenant la main pour m'éloigner d'elle.

\- Que dis-tu d'un verre ? propose-t-il en me souriant

J'accepte volontiers et Scorpius se dirige vers le buffet. Il revient avec deux coupes de champagne. La soirée s'écoule doucement. Je danse plusieurs fois avec Scorpius, puis il me présente quelques personnes dont j'oublie rapidement le nom. Puis nous décidons de sortir, il me prête sa veste et nous restons sur le perron. Pas question d'aller s'enfoncer dans la neige avec cet accoutrement. Il sort un cigarette d'un paquet mais je l'a lui prends.

\- Il faut que tu apprennes à vivre sans

\- Je sais, ronchonne-t-il en n'en prenant une autre.

\- Je déteste l'odeur de la cigarette. Tu peux dire au revoir à tes baisers si tu t'en grilles une ce soir

Il reste un instant pantois, me fixant comme pour se demander si je suis sérieuse.

\- Me feriez vous du chantage, Miss Weasley ?

\- C'est bien possible Mr Malefoy, je rétorque en souriant. Vous avez toujours le choix.

Il jette sans hésiter le paquet de cigarette dans la neige et s'approche doucement avant de m'embrasser.

Quelqu'un ouvre la porte d'entrée, on se sépare immédiatement.

\- Scorpius, ton père te demande, déclare Astoria en me dévisageant

\- Je reviens bientôt, promet-il avant de disparaître derrière la grande porte.

Sa mère s'avance doucement vers moi en contemplant le paysage.

\- Votre robe vous va à merveille, même si elle reste très simple pour un bal de noël.

\- Je préfère une robe simple et confortable, à une robe trop chargée et incommode.

\- C'est parce que vous n'appréciez pas la mode à sa juste valeur et que vous n'y connaissez rien.

\- Pas autant que vous, c'est clair. Sachez Mrs Malefoy que j'ai pour vous le plus grand respect, mais je ne me laisserai pas dévaloriser. Vous estimez peut-être que je suis d'un rang bien inferieur pour convenir à votre fils mais sachez que je l'aime et rien ne me fait peur, pas même vous. Alors vous pouvez continuer de m'humilier mais nous savons à qui la loyauté de Scorpius ira, ou vous pouvez faire un effort, comme je le fais en ce moment en étant en honnête avec vous. Dans ce cas vous garderez votre fils et nous pourrons alors apprendre à mieux nous connaître et nous apprécier.

\- J'ai l'impression que vous prenez bien trop vos aises dans ce manoir Miss Weasley, persifle-t-elle

\- Il s'agit que d'une impression. Avez-vous peur que je dérobe le titre de Princesse des Serpentard ? C'est pour moi un honneur d'être considérée comme votre rivale mais soyez lucide. Je ne suis ici que pour une journée encore.

\- C'est déjà beaucoup trop !

\- Je vois que vous avez choisi la première option. C'est regrettable, soupirai-je faussement déçue. Continuez tout de même d'y penser. Bonne soirée et joyeux noël.

Je rentre à nouveau dans le manoir, fière de moi. Je ne pouvais pas quitter cet endroit demain soir sans avoir dit ce que je pensais à cette folle. Je retrouve Scorpius, discutant avec son père. Il m'aperçoit et me sourit. Il met un terme à sa conversation et s'approche de moi.

\- Il est bientôt minuit, j'ai l'autorisation de me retirer pour la fin de la soirée.

Il prend mon bras et nous remontons discrètement par l'escalier de service. Une fois dans sa chambre, on s'assoit tout les deux sur le lit.

\- Tu ne t'es pas trop ennuyée durant cette soirée ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non. C'était intéressant et le principal c'est ce que je passe du temps avec toi. Je peux tout supporter pour toi, j'avoue en riant.

Il m'embrasse puis se lève pour aller chercher quelques chose. Il me tend un petit paquet cadeau vermeil.

\- Je vais chercher le mien ! je m'écrie

Je passe rapidement dans ma chambre puis revient avec mon cadeau que je lui pose sur les genoux.

\- Ouvre toi d'abord ! je lui ordonne

Il s'exécute, et je suis ravie de voir ses yeux briller lorsqu'il aperçoit la plume de phénix.

\- Rose ... c'est ... incroyable. Merci !

Il me prend dans ces bras et je ris parce qu'à ce moment précis, je suis heureuse. Complètement heureuse.

J'ouvre à mon tour mon cadeau. C'est une boite rectangulaire qui - je n'en doute pas - contient un bijou. Je l'ouvre et aperçoit ledit bijou : c'est un magnifique bracelet d'argent représentant un serpent dont les yeux sont ornés d'une pierre verte. Je le passe à mon poignet et le bracelet se règle immédiatement à ma taille.

\- Il te plaît ?

\- Tu rigoles ? Je l'adore... il est magnifique, je sais pas quoi dire...

\- Alors ne dis rien...

Il prend mon visage entre ses mains et m'embrasse. Nous basculons sur son lit et il se retrouve au-dessus moi. Ses mains glissent le long de mes hanches tandis que les miennes emprisonnent ses cheveux.

On frappe à la porte et j'entends Scorpius grogner dans mon cou.

\- Je croyais que chez toi, on allait être tranquille, je dis en plaisantant

Nous nous levons et Scorpius ouvre la porte. Narcissa est sur le seuil et elle nous sourit.

\- Venez avec moi. J'ai quelque chose à vous montrer.

Nous la suivons en silence. Nous montons un étage de plus par un petit escalier auquel je n'avais fait attention. On se retrouve dans une pièce, une petite bibliothèque. Au centre de la pièce est disposé un grand bureau en ébène. Le pièce sent bon le bois et l'odeur des vieux bouquins. Deux grandes fenêtres, laissent voir le paysage. La lune éclaire l'horizon, je devine les courbes des collines et les cimes des sapins. Je comprend alors que l'on est dans une des tours du manoir.

\- Je vous ai amené ici, parce que vous méritez de savoir, déclare doucement la grand-mère de Scorpius.

Elle désigne la pensine du doigt et nous échangeons un regard inquiet. Scorpius prend ma main et la serre doucement. Nous regardons Narcissa extraire ses souvenirs et les déposer dans la pensine.

\- Si vous décidez de voir ce souvenir, vous ne pourrez pas revenir en arrière. Il faudra vivre avec.

Elle s'éloigne et sort de la pièce en fermant la porte. J'adresse un mince sourire à Scorpius, nous sommes tout les deux de nature curieuse.

\- On y va ? demande-t-il doucement

Je hoche la tête et nous plongeons notre visage dans les volutes argentés. Je sens mes pieds quitter le sol et toucher à nouveau le sol. J'ouvre les yeux pour apercevoir le salon du manoir plongé dans la quasi obscurité, la pleine lune et quelques bougies comme seul éclairage. Narcissa, Drago et Lucius Malefoy sont tout les trois sur le côté de la pièce et ont les yeux rivés sur un corps au lieu de la pièce.

\- Bella, tu vois bien que la jeune fille ne sait rien, déclare doucement Narcissa

J'aperçois alors une femme brune au cheveux bouclés, la baguette tendue vers le corps de la jeune fille. Je m'approche doucement pour enfin reconnaître le visage de ma mère. J'eus un hoquet de surprise, ma main plaquée contre ma bouge, je n'ose pas bouger.

\- Cette épée était dans ma salle de coffre. Qu'est-que toi et tes amis avez-vous prit d'autre ? persifle la sorcière le corps plaqué contre celui de ma mère.

\- Nous avons... rien prit... sanglote ma mère. Rien prit ...

\- Je ne te crois pas ! hurle la brune

Elle s'empare du bras de ma mère et forme des lettres de sa baguette. Je me retourne pour voir le reste de la famille Malefoy immobile. J'attends que Drago Malefoy réagisse mais il se contente de serrer les poings et de détourner le regard. Finalement Bellatrix se lève et je remarque le mot "sang-de-bourbe" entaillé sur le bras de ma mère. Je m'écroule à genoux à ses côtés, consciente que je suis impuissante.

\- Maman, je suis désolée... je murmure en esquissant un geste vers elle.

Le sol se dérobe sous mes pieds et je suis précipitée hors de la pensine. J'atterris sur le parquet de la petite bibliothèque sur les fesses. Je reste un moment silencieuse, je relève la tête pour croiser le regarde de Scorpius. Il est assis contre le mur, le visage plus pâle que d'habitude, des mèches blondes retombent sur son visage. Il m'observe et attend ma réaction.

\- Scorpius... je chuchote en tendant main vers son visage

Je caresse doucement sa joue, son regard s'attarde sur les larmes qui mouille mon visage. Il se lève brusquement et sort de la pièce sans un mot.

Les minutes passent et je reste là, dans cette salle à observer par la fenêtre. Je n'entends aucun bruits, aucun sons, sauf le vent qui s'engouffre par moment dans les coins de murs. Je finis par me lever difficilement, les yeux secs. Je descends et retourne dans le couloir. Je frappe trois coups à la porte de Scorpius mais personne ne répond. Je sais pourtant qu'il est là.

\- Scorpius ouvre ! Il faut qu'on parle ! je m'exclame

Je tente d'ouvrir la porte mais elle est verrouillée. Alors je me mets à tambouriner sur la porte comme une malade jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'ouvre. Scorpius m'observe impassible, la porte entrouverte.

\- Vas-y, dis ce que tu as à dire

Un peu étonnée par sa réplique, je mords la lèvre pour chercher quoi dire tout s'embrouille dans ma tête. Finalement j'arrive à articuler :

\- D'accord nos familles se détestent, mais on le savait déjà. Tout ce qui a pu se passer pendant la guerre c'est du passé. Tout le monde a fait des erreurs mais ça ne change pas ce qu'on pense de l'autre. ça ne sert à rien de vivre en regardant derrière soi et peut importe les relations entre nos familles, je veux être avec toi parce que je ...

\- Pas moi

Il me faut quelques secondes pour comprendre ce qu'il insinue. Je me recule blessée. Ce n'est pas possible, j'ai du mal comprendre.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ne veuilles plus de moi

Il baisse la tête sans répondre.

\- Je rêve, c'est un cauchemar ...

\- Non c'est la réalité, rétorque-t-il. Rose s'il te plaît, rend les choses plus facile. Retourne dans ta chambre et fais tes valises.

Je serre les mâchoires, comment ose-t-il me dire ça !

\- Non, je ne vais pas rendre les choses plus facile ! je m'exclame hors de moi. J'estime mériter au moins une explication !

\- J'ai plus envie d'être avec toi ! ça te suffit comme explication ? me hurle-t-il quasiment à la figure

Il ferme la porte au nez et je reste prostrée devant, les larmes glissant silencieusement sur mes joues.

 _ **Et Voilà ! Je sais vous avez envie de me tuer moi et Scorpius mais se serait trop beau si leur relation n'était pas un peu chamboulée non ?**_

 _ **Bonne semaine !**_

 _ **SunPotion**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**Salut à tous ! Encore une fois désolé pour le retard. A partir de maintenant, je vais publier une semaine sur deux. Je suis désolée mais je n'ai pas le choix. Je n'ai même pas encore terminé le prochain chapitre et je n'ai pas le temps d'écrire un chapitre par semaine donc voilà ... Je comprends que ça puisse être rageant, moi aussi j'aurais préférer publier une fois par semaine mais bon voilà. D'ailleurs vous avez peut-être dû remarquer qu'il y avait plus de fautes que d'habitude durant ces dernier chapitres, je n'ai pas eu le temps d'envoyer mes chapitres à ma Bêta. Raison de plus pour ralentir le rythme.**_

 _ **Sinon, j'espère que le chapitre va vous plaire, il est un peu plus long que d'habitude.**_

Lilie : J'ai publié le plus rapidement possible ^^'. Maintenant il va falloir attendre plus longtemps entre chaque chapitres. Je suis contente d'apprendre que ma fiction te plaît ! ;)

 _ **J'ai répondu aux reviews en retard pour les autres qui ont un compte.**_

 _ **Musique : White Blood - Oh Wonder**_

 _ **Chapitre 24 : Un nouveau départ**_

Je suis assise contre la porte de Scorpius depuis plusieurs heures. Le regard perdue dans le vague, je me sens étrangement vide. Plus aucune douleur, plus aucune larmes. Le soleil se lève lentement et vient éclairer le couloir. Je profite de la sensation des rayons solaires sur ma peau. J'ai l'impression d'être dans un autre monde, dans un rêve. Des bruits de l'autre côté de la porte m'émergent de mes pensées. Scorpius s'est surement réveillé, je lève rapidement. Je ne veux pas qu'il me voit dans cet état, en réalité je ne veux pas qu'il me voit tout court. Je rentre dans ma chambre et je sors ma valise. Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici, et je préfère partir le plus tôt possible pour ne rencontrer personne. Alors que je range mes affaires, j'entends un craquement sonore. C'est Elie, l'elfe de maison qui vient de transplaner dans ma chambre.

\- Pardonnez-moi Miss Weasley, je vous croyais dans la chambre de Maître Scorpius Malefoy.

\- Non, je n'y suis pas, murmurai-je

\- Je viens juste nettoyer, je peux revenir plus tard.

\- Non réalité, j'ai besoin de vous. Si vous voulez bien m'aider à terminer ma valise. Je dois partir le plus tôt possible.

\- Bien sûr ! s'exclame-t-elle en souriant, ravie de pouvoir m'aider

Tandis qu'elle m'aide à ranger mes affaires, je lui demande :

\- Elie, c'est vous qui avez nettoyé ma chambre l'autre soir, quand il avait ... de la neige ?

Elle eut un petit rire, puis lève ses petits yeux verts vers moi.

\- Oui, c'est moi. J'ai été un peu surprise, puis en réfléchissant ce n'était pas si étrange que ça.

Je ferme enfin ma valise et soupire en m'asseyant sur mon lit. Je remarque alors que j'ai toujours ma robe d'hier soir. J'enlève et prend une douche. J'enfile ensuite un jean noir et une chemise grise simple. J'attache mes cheveux en queue de cheval mais je ne prends pas la peine de me maquiller. Je replace ma robe sur un cintre et l'accroche dans l'armoire. Je ne veux rien ramener chez moi qui me rappelle ce manoir ou Scorpius. Mon regard se pose sur le bracelet qu'il m'a offert. Je l'enlève, le remet dans son écrin et le pose sur le lit. Je griffonne deux mots sur un bout de papier et le pose dessus. J'enlève toutes les photos, dessins, articles présents sur le tableau que Scorpius avait placé dans ma chambre. Je l'efface également et le pousse un peu contre le mur. Je fais le tour de la chambre pour être sûr de n'avoir rien oublié et je sors. Je fais léviter ma valise et descends les mêmes escaliers qu'hier sauf que cette fois personne n'est là pour fixer du regard. Dans le hall, j'enfile mes bottines noir et mon manteau. Je m'apprête à sortir quand une voix m'interpelle. C'est celle de Narcissa, elle est encore en chemise de nuit et elle a revêtue une simple robe de chambre en soie.

\- Elie, m'a informé que vous partiez, explique-t-elle

\- En effet, je m'en vais.

\- Quand vous disiez être capable de surmonter tout pour Scorpius, je vous croyais sincère.

\- Je l'étais. La seule raison pour laquelle je pars, c'est parce que votre petit-fils m'en a donné l'ordre

\- Scorpius a fait ça ? s'étonne-t-elle

Je souris tristement, elle ne connaissait pas son petit-fils si bien, finalement. Non désireuse de continuer cette conversation, je me congédie de la vieille femme et je sors de ce manoir. Je prends une grande inspiration une fois à l'extérieur. Il continue de neiger, je frissonne et resserre ma cape contre moi. Poussant ma valise derrière moi, je m'éloigne peu à peu de la demeure des Malefoy. Avant de franchir le portail de l'entrée, je jette un regard derrière moi. Au deuxième étage, je crois apercevoir une ombre derrière les rideaux. Je n'y fais pas attention, plus rien ne me retient ici. Je ferme les yeux et je transplane devant chez moi.

Je manque de me glisser en arrivant devant cette entrée si familière. Par la fenêtre je vois mon frère déjà éveillé qui regarde les cadeaux au pied du sapin avec une envie non dissimulée. Je reconnais de dos mon père dans son fauteuil, lisant le journal. Je monte sur le pallier et j'ouvre la porte sans même frapper. Comme si de rien était, je rentre ma valise, pose mon manteau et enlève mes bottines.

\- Rose, tu es là tôt ! Nous pensions pas te voir avant 11h ! fait remarqué mon père

Je me tourne vers lui et lui adresse un regard impassible. Je fais léviter ma valise et je monte sans dire un mot. Une fois dans ma chambre, je m'écroule sur mon lit. Je prends soudainement conscience que Scorpius et moi c'est terminé. Je balance mon oreiller par terre de toute ma rage et je laisse les larmes couler sur mes joues.

Ce n'est pas la première fois que je passe par une rupture et je connais les étapes. La tristesse, la rage, le désespoir, la mélancolie, l'égarement et enfin la guérison. Ces étapes sont de durée variée et ne se déroule pas dans un ordre très précis, même si la guérison est souvent la dernière étape. Pour moi, cette fois c'est différent, j'ai l'impression de traverser toutes ses étapes en même temps. Je ne tiens pas en place, je passe d'une rage incontrôlée à une épouvantable crise de larmes, à un état de torpeur intense. Je sais que mes parents et mon frère se doute de quelques chose. Je l'ai entend discuter en bas, malgré tout leur effort pour être discrets, je sais qu'il parle de moi. Je décide de descendre, je ne supporte pas qu'ils puissent dire des choses sur moi en cachette. J'entends ma mère leur demander de se taire quand je descends les premières marches. J'arrive sur le seuil de la cuisine et ils m'observent tout les trois en silence. Mon père et mon frère assis à table et ma mère debout contre la cuisinière.

\- Chérie, est-ce que ça va ? demande-t-elle inquiète

Je m'approche toujours muette pour me retrouver juste en face d'elle.

\- Ton bras droit

\- Quoi ?demande-t-elle en souriant d'un air nerveux

\- Donne moi ton bras droit ! je persifle entre mes dents

Ma mère jette un regard affolé à mon père qui ne réagit pas, ne comprenant visiblement pas la situation. Finalement j'attrape le poignet de ma mère et tire sa manche. Je reconnais alors l'écriture fine de Bellatrix. Je n'avais jamais vu cette cicatrice auparavant. Une boule se forme dans ma gorge, cette preuve rend le tout soudain trop réel. Ce n'est pas cauchemar, ma mère a bien été torturée dans le salon des Malefoy.

\- Rose, lâche ta mère ! s'exclame mon père soudainement

Je croise le regard rempli de larmes de ma mère.

\- Je suis désolée, je murmure en libérant mon étreinte.

Je me recule encore assommée par cette prise de conscience.

\- Rose...

Ma mère s'approche pour m'entourer de ces bras, mais je la repousse et sort de la maison à toute vitesse.

Je marche comme une folle dans la neige sans savoir ou je vais. Je n'ai pas de manteau et je suis en chaussons mais je n'ai pas froid. Au bout de plusieurs mètres mes jambes ne me supportent plus. Je tombe à genoux dans la neige, je laisse échapper un hurlement qui finit en sanglot. J'avais perdu Scorpius pour des secrets de famille. Le monde autour de moi s'écroule sans que je ne puisse rien faire. Cette année, j'aurais vécu le pire noël de toute mon existence, pourtant il aurait pu être le meilleur. J'entends des pas derrière moi, je me retourne pour apercevoir mon frère.

\- Rose, il faut que tu rentres tu vas geler, dit-il d'une voix douce

Sa douceur me bouleverse, contrastant avec mon état d'esprit. Il s'agenouille à mes côtés, il hésite un instant puis m'encercle de ses bras. Je reste immobile puis je finis par lui rendre son étreinte.

\- Tout va s'arranger, me chuchote-t-il

Je sais qu'il ne le pense pas vraiment et qu'il dit ça seulement pour me réconforter mais je m'en fiche. Tout ce qui m'importe c'est qu'il est là et qu'il ne m'abandonnera pas. Je le sais, il est toujours là pour moi et je le suis toujours pour lui. C'est cette fraternité qui nous lie. Nous restons un moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

\- Tu sais dont j'ai envie ? demande finalement mon frère

\- Non...

\- De la glace au chocolat !

\- Je crois que je préfère un bon bain chaud, dis-je pour plaisanter

Nous rions, puis il m'aide à me lever. Ensemble nous rentrons à la maison, nos parents nous attendent tout deux assis sur la première marche des escaliers. Les yeux rougies de ma mère trahissent ses larmes.

\- Je suis désolée, je murmure une fois de plus

\- C'est pas grave Rosie ! s'exclame ma mère en me prenant dans les bras.

Je monte dans ma chambre pour prendre un bain. Je me prépare ensuite pour le déjeuner. Comme d'habitude le déjeuner de noël a lieu au Terrier chez mes grands-parents. L'idée d'affronter ma famille, mes cousins me terrifie. J'ai peur des remarques, des questions. Peur de craquer devant eux. Je prends une grande inspiration et je décide de ma tenue. J'opte pour une jupe patineuse vert sapin que j'associe avec un pull noir et des collants de la même couleur. J'enfile des bottines noir également et un collier vert pour rappeler la couleur de la jupe. Je fais de mon mieux pour dompter mes cheveux et je me maquille légèrement. J'observe mon reflet dans le miroir et je me dis que j'ai l'air plutôt bien pour une fille qui s'est fait plaqué il y a quelques heures. Je prends avec moi, le cadeau pour Albus, Lily, Louis et ma cousine Molly. Puis je descends rejoindre mes parents dans le salon. Tout deux se sont déjà changé et rassemblent également les cadeaux pour toute la famille.

\- Rose, tu es très belle, me complimente ma mère

\- Merci

Elle s'approche et murmure :

\- Il faudrait qu'on en parle, tu sais ...

\- Non, je ne veux pas en parler maman. Je suis désolée mais ce n'est pas nécessaire, je t'assure.

Je fais mon plus beau sourire qui semble la convaincre et je récupère mon manteau, mes gants et mon bonnet. Hugo descend et nous pouvons enfin y aller. Nous ne transplanons pas pour une fois, mais mon père sort la voiture volante. Après quelques minutes de trajet, nous nous posons devant le Terrier. Nous sortons de la voiture et Molly me saute immédiatement dessus.

\- Rose, ça fait tellement longtemps !

Molly est plus âgée que moi, mais c'est la cousine qui me ressemble le plus. C'est la fille de mon oncle Percy. Elle est aussi gentille que sa mère et aussi autoritaire que ma grand-mère dont elle porte le prénom. Elle fait ses études en France, dans la meilleure université sorcière. Elle étudie la métamorphose et le langage des runes. Elle m'entraine jusque dans la chambre qu'elle partage avec Roxanne ( une autre de mes cousines ). On toujours eu cette habitude de nous acheter des cadeaux pour noël. C'est une tradition entre nous, même si j'en achète également à mes trois cousins les plus proches. Nous ouvrons chacune de notre côté notre paquet. Elle m'a offert un livre sur l'histoire française sorcière. Je la remercie chaleureusement et elle fait de même.

\- Il faut que tu sois calée pour être accepter dans la même université que moi !

Depuis qu'elle est partie en France, Molly ne pense qu'à me faire venir. Je soupire et sourit amusée.

\- Allez Rose dis oui ! C'est l'occasion de tout recommencer autre part, de tourner une nouvelle page de ta vie ! A mois que tu es une bonne raison de rester...

Je pense à Scorpius et mon cœur se serre.

\- D'accord

\- C'est vrai ? s'exclame-t-elle

\- Oui je vais faire une demande d'inscription. Comme tu dis, j'ai envie de passer à autre chose, de tout recommencer loin d'ici.

Elle fronce les sourcils puis me sourit et prend ma main.

\- Réfléchis encore un peu, ne prend pas ta décision comme ça, si vite.

Je hoche la tête et elle me prend dans ses bras.

Le déjeuner se passe agréablement bien. Personne ne fait allusion à Scorpius, pas même Albus. Nous échangeons nos cadeaux et vers 18h nous rentrons à la maison. Je promets à Molly de lui écrire et je quitte le Terrier. Une fois de retour dans ma chambre, la solitude me prend la gorge. Chaque moment de vide, de silence je pense à lui et ça m'est insupportable. Alors je me réfugie dans la chambre de mon frère et lui propose de repeindre la chambre des parents, comme nous avions prévu au début des vacances. Il accepte et nous nous mettons au travail. Grâce à la magie, il nous faut moins d'une heure pour repeindre la pièce. Satisfait nous rejoignons nos parents pour le diner puis nous décidons d'aller nous coucher. Je m'endors sans penser à prendre ma potion.

Je me réveille le matin, je n'ai fait aucun cauchemar, en réalité j'ai fait un rêve plutôt agréable, mais je suis incapable de me le rappeler. Je me dépêche de prendre mon petit déjeuner et de m'habiller parce que j'ai rendez-vous avec Alice dans le centre de Londres. Une fois prête je transplane dans une petite rue, où l'on doit se retrouver. Quelques secondes plus tard, Alice apparaît. Elle me prend dans ses bras en riant et nous marchons un petit bout de temps.

\- Où va-t-on ? je lui demande intriguée

\- Tu verras, répond-elle en m'adressant un clin d'œil.

Nous arrivons à un croisement entre deux rues. Elle frappe à la porte d'un appartement chic. Deux lions sont sculpté de chaque côté de la porte. Elle sort ça baguette et les portes s'ouvre automatiquement. Nous marchons dans un couloir étroit et Alice ouvre une porte à sa droite. Nous arrivons dans une grande pièce, qui ressemble à une loge d'artiste.

\- C'est un salon de coiffure sorcier, me chuchote ma meilleure amie.

Une dame vient nous accueillir, la peau halée les yeux foncés, elle se présente comme étant la propriétaire des lieux.

\- Souhaitez-vous être coiffé par quelqu'un en particulier ? nous demande-t-elle

\- J'ai l'habitude d'être coiffée par Jane, mais pour mon amie c'est la première fois qu'elle vient ici, explique Alice

\- Très bien, installez-vous. Je vais chercher Jane et je m'occuperais de votre amie.

Nous prenons place sur deux sièges côte à côte, et Alice me lance un clin d'œil.

\- Tu vas voir, ils sont géniaux ici. Tu peux demander ce que tu veux, il te le font. Ça change du salon de coiffure moldu.

Je hoche la tête et m'observe dans le miroir, qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir demander ? J'aime mes cheveux, même si c'est systématiquement la guerre pour les coiffer, ça me plaît d'avoir les cheveux bouclés.

\- Je crois que je vais me faire un carré, murmure Alice pour elle-même.

La jeune femme revient accompagné de la dénommée Jane. Elle se place derrière moi et me question :

\- Alors que veut-tu comme coiffure ?

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment, je n'ai pas eu le temps de réfléchir...

\- Demande ce qui te passe par la tête, c'est parfois toxique de trop réfléchir.

\- Alors je veux changer de couleur, peut-être châtain foncé, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

\- C'est une bonne idée, je pense que cette couleur vous irait parfaitement. Sinon pour la forme de vous cheveux, je peux simplement vous couper les pointes et rendre vos boucles plus régulières.

J'accepte d'un hochement de tête. La coiffeuse m'explique que ma teinture est permanente, une essence magique fait qu'elle ne perdra jamais son éclat mais que si je veux changer plus tard, je pourrais toujours le faire.

Une heure et demi plus tard, Alice et moi sortons de chez le coiffeur. Nous marchons en observant les vitrines moldus, je reconnais à peine mon reflet dans les vitres. Cette pensée me fait sourire. Peut-être que c'est ça après tout, j'ai besoin de changer un peu pour guérir. C'est peut-être essentiel pour m'en remettre. On dit qu'être en couple nous change, mais je dirais que c'est également le cas de la rupture. On a besoin de changer pour devenir quelqu'un de plus fort, peut-être quelqu'un de mieux. N'empêche que je me sens étrangement bien, du moins tant que je ne pense pas trop à lui.

Alice et moi on se retrouve dans un parc, où l'on décide de s'arrêter pour grignoter. On achète des sandwichs et on s'assois sur un banc. On discute de tout et de rien et la conversation dérape vers Scorpius.

\- Rose, je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas et je mettrai ma main à couper qu'il s'agit de Scorpius

Je baisse la tête et décide de tout lui raconter. A partir du moment où l'on s'est embrassé dans la salle sur demande, à cette nuit où il a rompu. A la fin de l'histoire, je vois bien qu'Alice ne sait pas trop quoi dire. Elle m'observe comme si j'étais à deux doigts de fondre en larmes ( je ne suis pas très loin à vrai dire ).

\- Je vais bien ! je lui assure en terminant mon déjeuner.

Elle ne répond rien et nous rentrons en silence au Square Grimault, chez Albus et Lily. On passe tout les quatre une après-midi plutôt tranquille. Vers 17h je décide de rentrer chez moi, je transplane dans mon salon, où ma mère lit un bouquin au coin du feu.

\- Comment était ta journée ? demande-t-elle sans lâcher des yeux les pages

\- Plutôt bien

Elle lève la tête et écarquille les yeux.

\- Oh... la coiffure, c'est rien, juste une couleur permanente

\- Ça te va bien, dit-elle en souriant, en fait tu ressemble à ...

\- Toi, je sais ... je crois que c'est pour ça que j'aime autant cette couleur.

Ma mère se lève puis demande :

\- Est-ce que ce soir tu es libre ? Parce que j'avais prévue une petite sortie entre mère et fille

\- C'est quoi comme genre de sortie ? je demande intriguée

\- C'est une surprise, annonce-t-elle en souriant

\- D'accord, je dois être prête pour quelle heure ?

\- 19h

J'approuve d'un signe de tête et je monte dans ma chambre affronter une fois de plus le silence et la solitude. Pour essayer de ne pas divaguer sur Scorpius, j'essaye de trouver une idée pour le concours d'histoire. La dernière lettre du ministère précisait que tous les moyens nécessaires à la conception de mon projet étaient financé par le département d'histoire de l'université magique de Londres. Bonne nouvelle mais je n'ai encore aucun projet pour ce concours. J'ouvre mon livre de métamorphose et tourne les pages distraitement à la recherche d'une idée, jusqu'à ce que je tombe sur le chapitre des mondes parallèles. D'accord c'est une idée complètement folle et quasiment impossible à réaliser pour une fille encore étudiante à Poudlard, mais c'est... brillant. Il faut le dire, avec cette idée j'ai une chance - infime - de gagner.

Je sors un stylo et décide d'écrire à Mr Blanchard. Plus d'une semaine que je ne l'ai pas vu et ses conseils me manquent.

 _Cher Mr Blanchard,_

 _Je vous souhaite tout d'abord d'excellentes fêtes de fin d'année. J'espère que vous avez bien profité de votre repas de noël en compagnie de votre famille. Même si parfois je doute que vous en ayez une. Je vous écris parce que j'ai une fois de plus besoin de vos conseil de vieux sage._

 _J'ai eu l'occasion de rencontrer un certain James Anderson qui se disait être directeur de l'OSCM, il m'a ensuite été présenté sous un autre nom. J'ignore si cet homme vous est familier mais il s'est intéressé d'un peu trop prêt à moi à mon goût et j'ai peur qu'il comprenne assez vite ce que je suis. Je pensais donc concrétiser cette idée de cours particulier de magie blanche, puisqu'il me semble que j'en ai définitivement besoin. J'ai bien peur que ma magie déborde un peu trop sur ma vie personnelle, il suffit que je sois un peu contrarié pour qu'il se mette à neiger. Ce qui est plutôt dérangeant._

 _Ensuite, j'ai eu l'idée de créer un monde parallèle qui retranscrit Poudlard pendant la guerre pour le concours d'histoire auquel - je précise - j'ai été inscrite de force. J'aimerai connaître votre avis sur la question. Pensez-vous que je sois capable de réaliser une telle chose ? J'aimerais également que vous soyez mon adulte référent pour cette épreuve, Mr Binns étant techniquement mort._

 _J'attends avec impatience vos réponses et vous souhaite une bonne fin de vacances!_

 _Rose Weasley_

Je reçois quelques minutes plus tard la réponse de mon professeur.

 _Miss Weasley,_

 _Je vous souhaite également de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année et j'espère que vous avez bien profité du bal chez Malefoy qui vous a propulsé - une fois de plus - à la première page de la gazette du sorcier. J'ai beaucoup rit en lisant l'article, si vous avez l'occasion d'y jeter un œil, je vous le conseille vivement._

 _Ce Mr Anderson ne vous a point mentit, il est bien à la tête de cette organisation secrète. Sachez qu'il s'intéresse à toutes les figures populaires et il serait tout de même préférable de faire profil bas pendant un temps. Je vous attend lundi de la rentrée après vos cours dans mon bureau pour commencer notre premier cours. J'ignorai que votre magie se présentait sous cette forme si extrême. J'ai bien peur que si l'eau ou plutôt la glace soit votre élément il en soit de même pour le feu. Je vous expliquerais tout cela plus en détail le temps voulu._

 _Pour le concours je serai ravi de vous aider et je pense que vous tenez là une idée prodigieuse. Vous êtes tout à fait capable de le faire, soyez-en certaine. Il serait tout de même bon de demander conseil au Professeur McGonagall qui est bien plus experte dans ce domaine que je le suis._

 _Je tiens également à vous précisez que j'ai bien une famille, bien qu'elle ne soit pas aussi nombreuse que la vôtre_

 _Cordialement_

 _Blanchard_

Je n'ai pas le temps de lire l'article, il faut que je prépare pour sortir avec ma mère. J'enfile une robe noir toute simple, j'attache mes cheveux en un simple chignon et je descends. Ma mère est également prête. Toutes deux nous transplanons jusque dans une ruelle de Londres. J'ignore encore ce que nous allons faire.

\- Ce n'est pas très loin, viens ! dit-elle en marchant rapidement devant moi.

Je la suis avec peine, je n'ai pas trop envie de sortir mais j'essaye de faire un effort, pour montrer que ma rupture ne m'atteint pas tant que ça. Ce qui est faux bien sûr. Depuis que je suis rentrée, j'essaye de faire bonne figure mais à l'intérieur je me sens morte. J'ai conscience que je ne prends plus goût rien. Mais, je ne vois ma mère que pendant les vacances et j'estime devoir passer du temps avec elle.

Nous arrivons devant un petit théâtre que je reconnais immédiatement. il y a six ans de cela, ma mère m'a emmener voir ma première pièce de théâtre sorcière. Je ne côtoyais jusque là que les théâtres moldus, où ma mère avait l'habitude d'aller. Ce théâtre est différent, situé dans le nord de Londres, invisible pour les moldus, il est donc uniquement fréquenté par des sorciers et les pièces montrées sont mise en scène par des sorciers. C'est ici où j'ai vraiment commencé à aimer le théâtre, au point de vouloir en faire ma vie, particulièrement en assistant à une représentation de Michaël Lourbeni, cet homme de théâtre est de loin l'auteur que je préfère. Il écrit et monte une pièce avec sa troupe chaque année. Lorsque j'étais plus petite, je voulais intégrer sa troupe. Lourbeni est jeune, il avait à peine 18 ans lorsque pour la première fois il a mis en scène une de ces pièces dans ce théâtre, il y a six ans. Aujourd'hui âgé de 24 ans, il est connu comme le plus grand metteur en scène sorcier.

Ma mère me sourit et m'adresse un clin d'œil. Elle sait combien j'apprécie cet homme. Ensemble nous entrons dans la salle de spectacle, nous prenons place au troisième rang. Les gens entrent au fur et à mesure puis les lumières s'éteignent. tout le monde se tait et le rideau s'ouvre.

"La magie ne réside pas dans le fait de posséder une baguette et de s'en servir, mais de ne pas en posséder et de parvenir à être heureux. L'homme dans ses simples actions n'est-il pas capable de magie ?"

Se sont les dernières phrases de la pièce, une heure et demi après l'ouverture du rideau. Les gens applaudissent et je fais de même. J'ai aimé la pièce mais je ne l'ai pas adoré. Je ne suis pas vraiment déçue, j'ai juste l'impression de ne plus apprécier autant ces pièces. Les gens semblent vraiment impressionnés.

\- La meilleure pièce de sa carrière, dit un homme à sa voisine

Les lumières se rallument et tout le monde se lève et sort de la salle. Dans le hall, tout le monde se met à discuter de la pièce. M mère rencontre quelque uns de ses collègues et commence une conversation. Je m'éloigne soudain étouffée par l'ambiance dans ce hall bruyant. La tête me tourne, on me bouscule et je perds quasiment l'équilibre me rattrapant de justesse au mur. Je décide alors de sortir, une fois dehors je prends une grande inspiration. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive au juste ? J'ai l'impression de ne plus supporter la foule, le brouhaha. Depuis quand ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Des tas de questions prennent forme dans mon esprit. Une fois de plus, la tête me tourne. Une main appuyée contre un lampadaire, je me force à respirer normalement.

\- C'était nul à ce point ? demande une voix

Cette voix, je la reconnais, même sourde je parviendrais à reconnaître ses vibrations si spéciales. Ce n'est pas possible, c'est une illusion, une farce de mon esprit. Il ne peut pas être là. C'est tout simplement impossible. Je lève la tête et sursaute en apercevant mon interlocuteur. Pendant un moment, j'ai cru qu'il s'agissait de Scorpius. En réalité c'est Lourbeni en personne. Il m'adresse un sourire sincère qui ressemble tellement à celui de Scorpius que s'en est troublant.

\- Non, ce n'est pas ça, je ne me sens pas très bien voilà tout.

Il s'approche et pose sa main sur mon bras et bizarrement je me sens mieux.

\- Rose Weasley, je lui annonce en tendant ma main droite

\- Michaël Lourbeni, répond-il en la serrant

\- Votre pièce était intéressante, le questionnement sur l'accomplissement du bonheur sans la magie est une thématique très philosophique.

\- C'est ce que traverse les Cracmols, ces gens qui ont conscience de l'existence de la magie mais qui sont incapable de la pratiquer.

\- J'ai cependant quelques remarques mais je ne vais pas vous embêter plus longtemps, je déclare en esquissant un pas vers l'entrée de la salle

\- Non, ça m'intéresse, rétorque-t-il en me retenant par le bras. Là-bas il ne feront que s'extasier sans même prendre la peine de me dire objectivement ce qu'ils en pensent.

J'hésite un moment à lui faire part de mes remarques. Il s'agit tout de même de Michaël Lourbeni c'est comme si vous appreniez au Professeur McGonagal comment utiliser une baguette. Ça dépasse l'entendement.

\- C'est le rôle de la mort qui m'intrigue un peu. Durant toute la pièce elle ne fait que montrer sa suprématie en rabaissant ce vieil homme incapable d'exercer de nouveau la magie. Je pense qu'il aurait été judicieux à un moment de la pièce de renverser l'ordre établit. Le vieux aurait alors pu montrer qu'il est en réalité plus fort que la mort en acceptant simplement son sort et en laissant la mort l'emporter. De plus, vous vous êtes accordé le rôle de la mort, choix que je qualifierais d'arrogant. L'absence de décor et de costumes spécifiques est plutôt appréciez dans ce genre de pièce philosophique. Ici, le décor moderne empêchait de se concentrer pleinement sur les paroles des personnages qui sont à mes yeux plus importantes que le jeu même de l'acteur ou le reste.

\- Et bien on peut dire que vous y aller, dit-il en riant. Vos remarques sont pertinentes. Je serais ravi d'en parler plus longuement devant un café. Qu'est-ce que vous en dîtes ?

Je reste un moment pétrifiée, est-ce que Michaël Lourbeni vient de me proposer de boire un café avec lui ?

\- Rose ! s'écrie la voix de me mère derrière moi

Je me retourne pour la voir avancer vers moi, le regard interrogateur.

\- Euh... ce serait génial mais je dois y aller, je réponds un contre cœur

\- Peut-être demain ? 18h ça vous va ?

\- Oui, pourquoi pas. Mais à cette heure ce serait plutôt autour d'un verre que d'un café

Il rit et un frisson parcourt mon échine. C'est exactement le même rire que celui de Scorpius, s'en ai même effrayant. Je me force à lui sourire puis je murmure un au revoir avant de rejoindre ma mère. C'est incroyable de me dire que j'ai rencontrer cet homme et que j'ai un rencard avec lui demain soir. Enfin, ce n'est pas vraiment un rencard, du moins je le crois.

Une heure plus tard, je me retrouve assise en pyjama sur mon lit. Un exemplaire de la gazette du sorcier dans les mains. J'ai lu l'article dont m'a parlé Mr Blanchard, et toutes mes émotions on resurgit d'un seul coup. Je jette avec rage le journal pour m'écrouler en pleurs.

 _Rose Weasley et Scorpius Malefoy : une histoire à la Roméo et Juliette ?_

 _Le soir du réveillon, chez les Malefoys, Rose Weasley a fait sensation. La jeune sorcière portait une robe du grand créateur Mussotti qui n'a laissé personne indifférent, pas même Astoria Malefoy qui semblait chagrinée de ne pas être au centre de l'attention. C'est la première fois que Scorpius Malefoy se présente au bal du réveillon accompagné. La communauté sorcière se pose des questions quand à la nature des relations qu'entretiennent les deux adolescents. Amis depuis plusieurs années, les deux sorciers semblent défier leur famille, ennemies. Une histoire à la Roméo et Juliette ? C'est ce qui se chuchote à Poudlard. Une source qui souhaite demeurer secrète affirme que le Serpentard et la Gryffondor sont bien plus que de simple amis. Pourtant Astoria Malefoy a démenti la rumeur le soir même de noël affirmant que son fils avait simplement invitée la jeune fille dans le cadre des études ( Les deux jeunes sont préfets-en-chef ) et que sa présence au bal n'était que purement symbolique, démontrant devant une centaine de personne que les deux maisons autrefois ennemies, fraternisent._

 _Alors pas d'idylle à l'horizon ? Une simple relation fraternelle ? Le doute plane encore, parce que le matin de noël, la jeune Weasley a été vu, quittant précipitamment le manoir des Malefoys et depuis personne n'a aperçu un des jeunes tourtereaux._

 _Alors peut importe quelles ont été la nature de leur relation, il semblerait que celle-ci est prit fin._

Chaque mots résonnent dans mon esprit. Je revis toute la soirée du réveillon. J'ai encore la sensation de ses mains sur mes hanches de sa bouche sur la mienne qui comme un poison me tue lentement. J'ai l'impression d'agonir. Ma respiration reste bloquée dans ma poitrine. Tout mon corps souffre. Un fois de plus des flocons tombent délicatement sur mon corps. J'entends la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrir. Ma vision est troublée par mes larmes si bien que j'ignore qui vient d'entrer. Des bras s'enroulent autour de mes épaules et j'entends la voix de ma mère chanter tout bas une berceuse qu'elle avait l'habitude de me fredonner quand j'étais petite. Je me laisse aller contre elle et je m'endors. 

_**Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. La suite le 12 février ! ;)**_


	25. Chapter 25

_**Bonsoir tout le monde ! Qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien de publier une nouvelle fois ! 2 semaines c'est aussi long pour vous que pour moi. Je vous retrouve donc avec le chapitre 25 qui a un titre un peu particulier. (Vous finirez pas comprendre) Non ce n'est pas un chapitre du point de vue de Scorpius mais bien de Rose. Je me concentre sur notre petite Weasley pour le moment. Pas mal de choses se passent dans ce chapitre. J'espère que vous allez appréciez. On se retrouve à la fin. ;)**_

 _Guest: Merci pour tes compliments et ta review ! Ça me fait plaisir ;)_

 _Ne t'inquiètes pas, Rose n'est pas vraiment prête à pardonner à Scorpius. Si les fautes, ça ne t'a pas gêné plus que ça alors tant mieux !_

 _J'espère que la suite va te plaire. N'hésite pas à m'en faire part ! ;)_

 **Chapitre 25: /Scorpius/**

Je me réveille, je suis seule dans ma chambre. La neige a disparue ainsi que ma mère. Je descends pour prendre le petit déjeuné et je retrouve ma mère dans la cuisine lisant le journal devant son bol de café.

\- Où est Papa ? je demande d'une voix rauque

\- Au boulot, il y a eu un autre meurtre

Je me fige instantanément, je prends une inspiration et je demande :

\- Qui est-ce ?

\- Cet homme, me réponds ma mère en me présentant le journal.

Cette fois le visage de la victime est en première page de l'exemplaire et mon cœur manque un battement quand je reconnais le visage.

\- Apparemment se serait le frère de la victime précédente. Les aurors pensent que c'est lui qui a collé toutes ses affiches.

Je me retiens à la table pour ne pas tomber à la renverse. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je lui ai parlé et qu'à présent il n'est plus là.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? me demande ma mère inquiète

\- Oui tout vas bien merci !

Je lui adresse un sourire forcé et elle semble y croire. Je pose le journal, le plus naturellement possible et je me serre une tasse de café.

\- Ta marraine veut te faire une surprise. Elle arrive dans une heure, tu ferais bien de te préparer rapidement.

\- Une surprise ? Mais je dois être à 18h devant le théâtre sorcier de Londres, j'explique calmement

\- Je sais, c'est elle qui t'y conduira, ne t'inquiètes pas tu seras à l'heure pour ton rencard, dit-elle en souriant

Je m'apprête à lui préciser qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un rencard puis j'abandonne. Après tout, mieux vaut qu'elle pense que je suis passée à autre chose. Je ne veux surtout pas l'inquiéter. Je remonte dans ma chambre me préparer rapidement.

\- Rose ! Tante Ginny est là ! s'écrie ma mère en bas de l'escalier

Je jette un dernier regard à mon reflet puis je descends à toute vitesse pour me jeter dans les bras de ma marraine. Elle rit contre moi.

\- Tu es prête ? demande-t-elle

\- Oui ! je réponds avec enthousiasme

Passer la journée avec elle me fera oublier, ne serais-ce qu'un instant, Scorpius. Tante Ginny m'a promis une surprise. Je soupçonne ma mère de lui avoir confié ma rupture, mais je ne lui en veux pas si cela me permet de passer un peu de temps avec ma marraine.

Je dis au revoir à Hugo et à ma mère avant que nous sortions.

\- Où va-t-on ?

\- Tu verras, répond-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

Elle prend ma main et nous transplanons. Nous atterrissons sur de l'herbe fraichement coupée. Je lève les yeux et j'aperçois des tribunes. J'éclate de rire en comprenant que je suis dans le stade de Quidditch des Harpies de Holyhead, l'équipe de ma marraine.

\- J'ai pensé qu'un petit entraînement de Quidditch te ferais le plus grand bien. Je m'arrête immédiatement de rire en prenant conscience de la situation. Je ne sais plus monter sur un balai.

\- Je suis désolée, je ... je ne peux pas, j'avoue honteuse

Ginny m'observe perplexe.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je ... cela fait un petit moment que ... je ... je n'arrive plus à jouer au Quidditch.

\- C'est impossible, déclare-t-elle. Ça ne s'oublie pas le Quidditch. Que s'est-il passé durant ton dernier match ?

\- Je me suis pris un cognard dans la jambe, j'ai dégringolé de mon balai et chuté sur plusieurs mètres avant que le professeur McGonagal ne parvienne à m'arrêter. Le choc a été quand même rude, je suis restée paralysée une semaine à l'infirmerie avec trois côtes brisées et des hématomes un peu partout. Je serais morte si la directrice n'avait pas freiné ma course.

\- Ta mère ne m'en avait pas parlé, s'étonne ma marraine

\- Elle n'est pas au courant. J'ai suppliée la directrice de ne rien dire. Je savais que sinon maman m'aurait interdit de remonter sur un balai. Finalement elle n'aurait pas eu à le faire ...

Tante Ginny pose ses mains sur mes épaules et plante son regard dans le mien.

\- Rose, on a tous nos histoires, nos blessures, nos peurs. Il faut juste chercher à les dépasser, m'explique-t-elle

\- Il y a quelques années alors que j'étais enceinte d'Albus, j'ai participé au match de la coupe du monde. J'avais été sélectionnée dans l'équipe d'Angleterre et je savais que si quelqu'un apprenait ma grossesse, je perdais immédiatement le poste. Alors je n'ai rien dit, pas même à Harry, il m'aurait empêcher d'y aller. Le match a été l'un des plus brutal de la coupe du monde. Je me suis pris un cognard sur la tête et j'ai perdue connaissance. La seule chose à laquelle j'ai pensé en m'évanouissant, c'est que j'avais tué mon bébé. J'avais mis sa vie en péril pour un simple match. Quand je me suis réveillée, le médecin m'a assuré que le bébé allait bien. Lorsque Harry a appris la nouvelle, j'ai passé le plus mauvais quart d'heure de toute mon existence, tu peux me croire. Dès que je suis sortie de Sainte Mangouste, j'ai envoyé un lettre à mon coach pour lui annoncer ma grossesse. Je n'ai plus rejoué. Dix mois plus tard quand j'ai voulu reprendre, je ne savais plus rien faire, j'étais terrorisée.

\- Comment as-tu fait pour retrouver tes facultés ?

\- J'ai trouvé pourquoi j'aimais tant être sur un balai et je me suis concentrée sur les bons souvenirs

Je reste silencieuse un moment cherchant à mon tour la raison pour laquelle j'aimais être sur un balai. D'abord parce que ça me procure une sensation intense de liberté. J'aime sentir le vent dans mes cheveux, son sifflement lorsque je prends de la vitesse. Sur un balai le monde semble différent et tout ça c'est mon père qui me l'a appris. A défaut d'avoir un garçon comme aîné, il m'a tout de même enseigné les règles et les techniques de Quidditch. C'était grâce à lui si j'étais si douée. Cette passion commune pour ce sport nous rapproche et je me souviens de son regard si fier quand je lui annonçais au retour de Poudlard que nous avions gagné la coupe des maisons ainsi que notre match contre les Serpentards. Bien sûr, je ne volais pas uniquement pour faire plaisir à mon père mais son enthousiasme m'encourageait toujours à continuer.

\- Tu as trouvé ? demande doucement ma marraine

\- Je crois que oui ...

Je me dirige dans les vestiaires pour me changer et Ginny fait de même. Nous revenons sur le terrain, un balai à la main.

\- Aie confiance en toi, dit-elle

Je prends une grande respiration et je monte sur mon balai. Je donne une petite impulsion des pieds et je m'élève dans les airs. Je ferme les yeux pour savourer les sensations de mon corps. Soudain je ressens comme une force à l'intérieur de moi qui me pousse à accélérer. j'exécute des figures sans problèmes et je me sens de plus en plus en confiance. Finalement je redescends sur l'herbe pour rejoindre ma marraine qui me sourit.

\- Tu vois ! C'est vrai que c'était du gâchis d'abandonner un si bon potentiel. Tu pourrais envisager une carrière tu sais ?

\- Il faut que j'y réfléchisse, j'ai plein d'autre projet, je réponds prise un peu de court

\- Bon aller ! Faisons quelques exercices, il faut améliorer ta précision.

La journée passe ainsi, à une vitesse affolante. Vers 17h, je retourne me changer et je transplane avec ma marraine jusqu'au théâtre sorcier. Elle me prend dans ces bras pour me dire au revoir et je la regarde disparaître à nouveau. Je reste quelque minutes les bras ballants, attendant que Michaël Lourbeni décide à arriver, puis j'entends une voix m'appeler par mon prénom. Je me retourne et je vois dans l'encadrement de la porte du théâtre. Il m'observe avec un sourire que je n'arrive pas vraiment à interpréter, à la fois amusé et un peu moqueur.

\- Il suffisait d'entrer, dit-il en guise de bonjour

\- Il suffisait de le dire, je rétorque

Il rit et je rentre avec lui dans le hall. Cette fois, il n'y a personne et je remarque alors que le plafond représente des scènes de la mythologie grecque. Je me rappelle les avoir lu étant plus jeune. On peut y voir, la punition de Prométhée qui dota l'homme de la logique et du feu, l'enlèvement de Perséphone, Pandore ouvrant la boite et laissant s'échapper tous les malheurs sur le monde et bien d'autres épisodes de la mythologie. Soudain, je remarque que les images s'animent pour recréer exactement les scènes.

\- C'est incroyable, je n'avais jamais remarqué, avouai-je en désignant le plafond

\- La plupart n'y font pas attention, répondit Lourbeni

\- C'est une grave erreur, je fais remarquer en souriant

\- Alors nous y allons ? Boire ce verre, je veux dire...

J'approuve d'un signe de tête. Il enfile sa veste et nous sortons. Il verrouille les portes du théâtre et nous marchons tout deux dans la rue.

\- Je connais un pub irlandais moldu pas très loin, ça vous va ?

\- S'ils servent autre chose que du whisky, ça devrait aller, je plaisante pas très à l'aise

Il rit et je me détends un peu. J'ai du mal à me dire que je vais prendre un verre avec un grand dramaturge. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mon esprit n'arrive pas à l'accepter. Quelques pas plus tard, il me fait entrer dans un petit bar chaleureux. Nous nous asseyons à côté de la fenêtre et mes yeux dérivent un instant sur les passants. Je suis déjà venu dans cette rue, mais quand ? Je remarque la vitrine d'en face, elle est décorée pour les fêtes de fin d'années. Un ours en peluche déguisé en père noël semble m'observer. A ce moment je me rappelle, quand j'étais sortie avec Scorpius dans Londres, nous sommes passés par cette route et il avait voulu m'acheter cet oursons. Je m'en rappelle comme si c'était hier.

\- Rose ? Que voulez-vous boire ?

Je sursaute en étendant sa voix, il m'observe perplexe.

\- La même chose que vous, je réponds simplement

Le serveur repars et Michaël déclare :

\- On peut se tutoyer maintenant, je pense ...

\- Oui bien sûr ! je réponds en baissant la tête un peu honteuse

\- Alors comme ça vous avez détesté ma pièce ?

\- Quoi ! Non ! je m'exclame. Ce n'est pas ça que je vous ai dit hier !

Il éclate de rire et cale son dos contre sa chaise.

\- Votre pièce était bien, j'ajoute. Mais il y a certains choix scéniques que je n'approuve pas, voilà tout !

Les boissons arrivent, ils s'agit de deux milkshake à la vanille. Je suis un peu surprise, je ne pensais pas que Michaël Lourbeni, plusieurs fois nommé comme meilleur metteur en scène sorcier, buvait des milkshakes. Je me rends maintenant compte que c'est absurde comme réflexion. C'est une boisson comme une autre.

\- Tu n'aimes pas les milkshake à la vanille, demande-t-il soudain contrarié.

\- Si au contraire, j'adore ça

Je prends ma paille entre mes dents et je commence à boire, savourant chaque gorgée. Le liquide glacé me brûle la gorge mais je n'y fais pas attention. Je suis trop distraite par Michaël qui boit avidement son verre, la paille pliée entre ses dents. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à Scorpius. Il avait aussi la manie de mordre les pailles et les déformées. Je n'arrête pas d'avoir des Flashs de Scorpius chaque fois qu'une chose me fait penser à lui.

\- J'ai nouveau projet, m'annonce Michaël. Je pense monter une pièce d'un auteur moldu. Jusqu'ici je montais mes propres pièces, mais je crois que j'ai épuisé toute mon inspiration alors je pense reprendre un classique. Je pensais à Hamlet ou ...

\- Hamlet ! Avec un vrai fantôme, ce serait génial ! Shakespeare, c'est ce qu'il y a de plus enrichissant. Richard III est aussi intéressant à monter. Sinon il y a toujours Roméo et Juliette. En faite je vois bien une version moderne. Vous pouvez toujours vous inspirer du travail de Shakespeare et recomposé une pièce qui mêle à la fois intrigue, suspense et philosophie.

\- Quel philosophie peut-on tirer de Roméo et Juliette à part que le destin est impitoyable.

\- La haine amène à la destruction de l'amour, je réponds sérieusement

\- Leur amour n'est pas détruit puisqu'il meurt tout les deux

\- Dans un sens y l'est.

\- C'est une vision trop pessimiste pour moi. Je prendrais cette philosophie à l'envers : L'amour amène à la destruction de la haine. Les deux familles cessent leur rivalités uniquement après la mort de Roméo et Juliette. Leur amour met fin à ...

\- Non c'est leur mort qui y met fin, je le coupe

Il sourit et se penche sur la table. _/Scorpius/_

\- J'ai l'impression que tu es obstinée comme fille, murmure-t-il un éternel sourire sur ses lèvres _/Scorpius/_

\- Vous venez seulement de le découvrir ? je plaisante en me penchant également sur la table.

Je remarque alors que nos visages sont si proches que pour quelques centimètres nos lèvres se toucheraient. Ses yeux marrons me scrutent, je me noie dans son regard et quand j'arrive enfin à échapper à l'emprise de son regard, je constate que les doigts de sa main droite joue avec une mèche de mes cheveux. _/Scorpius/_ Je baisse les yeux et il retire immédiatement sa main.

\- Je dois y aller, je dis en me raclant la gorge

Alors que je m'apprête à me relever, sa main emprisonne la mienne. _/Scorpius/_

\- Je t'ai fais peur n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non ... je réponds en riant faussement

\- Alors tu acceptes que je te raccompagne ?

\- Je vais transplaner

\- Je peux toujours t'accompagner dans une ruelle sombre

Nous nous observons un instant puis il éclate de rire.

\- Désolé, ça paraissait moins bizarre dans mon esprit, je voulais dire ...

\- J'ai bien compris et j'accepte.

Il me sourit, attrape sa veste. Il paye nos boissons puis nous sortons du pub. Le temps s'est rafraichit, je resserre ma veste contre moi et nous marchons dans la rue. Je m'arrête un instant devant une librairie.

\- Tu veux entrer ? Il demande

\- Pourquoi pas

Il ouvre la porte et me laisse entrer.

\- Après vous, Princesse _/Scorpius/_

Je commence à déambuler entre les rayons de livres. Je m'arrête parfois pour lire la quatrième de couverture de certains ouvrages. Quand j'ai fais le tour de la boutique, je me rends compte que Mike n'est pas derrière moi.

" Michaël ?" je chuchote autour de moi

Je fais le tour des rayons sans trouver une trace de lui. Je commence à croire qu'il m'a abandonner quand il apparaît devant moi, l'air essoufflé, un ourson déguisé en Père Noël dans la main. _/Scorpius/_

\- C'est pour toi, m'explique-t-il. J'ai vu que tu l'observais dans la boutique.

\- Je ... merci !

Je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre. C'est à la fois adorable et déplacé vu les circonstances. Je décide d'oublier qu'il s'agit de l'ourson qu'a failli m'offrir Scorpius et je me contente de sourire. Nous marchons encore jusqu'au théâtre où Michaël s'arrête.

\- J'ai été ravi de discuter avec toi, dit-il en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches et je vais penser à tes propositions. Roméo et Juliette version moderne, ça a du potentiel si on y ajoute un peu de magie. Tu serais parfaite en Juliette moderne !

\- Vous ne m'avez jamais vu jouer, comment pouvez-vous le savoir ?

\- Intuition de metteur en scène, plaisante-t-il

Je ris et croise mes bras sur ma poitrine.

\- Je n'y crois pas !

\- Je suis sérieux, si ce projet se concrétise, je te veux en Juliette

\- Seulement si vous jouez Roméo

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça. C'est simplement sortit de ma bouche. Je voulais juste lui faire comprendre que j'adorais jouer à ces côtés, peu importe le personnage mais voilà que c'est mon tour de faire des phrases ambigües. Je m'apprête à lui expliquer mais j'en suis soudain incapable. Peut-être qu'il y a un peu de vérité dans cette réplique. Pendant l'après-midi je n'ai fais que remarquer combien il avait de point commun avec Scorpius et peut-être que c'est un signe. Peut-être qu'en réalité c'est le bon Scorpius. Que je l'ai juste rencontrer plus tard mais que le véritable c'est lui. Je sais c'est dingue comme réflexion mais sur le moment ça m'apparaît comme une certitude. Alors je fais la deuxième connerie de la journée, je m'approche de lui et je plaque mes lèvres sur les siennes comme si s'était la seule source de vie de la planète. _/Scorpius/ /Scorpius/ /Scorpius/_

Je suis un peu étonnée, de ne pas le voir se reculer. Au contraire, il approfondit le baiser et pose ses mains sur ma taille. Finalement nous nous séparons, il me regarde si intensément que j'ai dû mal à soutenir son regard. _/Scorpius/_

Il pose une fois de plus ses lèvres sur les miennes. Si le premier baiser me paraissait un peu rêveur, celui-ci est bien réaliste et je prends conscience que j'embrasse Michaël Lourbeni. Je me recule doucement.

\- Je dois y aller, je murmure

\- D'accord, il sourit et ses mains quittent ma taille

Je regarde autour de moi pour vérifier qu'il n'y a pas de moldu. J'ai cru voir une ombre au coin de la rue mais personne ne vient alors je transplane après avoir souri une dernière fois à Mike.

J'arrive directement dans mon salon, faisant sursauter ma mère qui lit au coin du feu.

\- Rose ! Ça c'est bien passé ?

\- Super, je réponds

J'ignore si elle parlait du Quidditch ou du rendez-vous mais ce mot convient pour les deux, enfin je crois. Ma mère commence à préparer le diner et je monte dans la chambre de Hugo.

\- Hey ! P'tit frère ! je m'écrie en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre.

Comme huit fois sur 10, Hugo est assis sur son lit, sa guitare sur ses genoux. Il me sourit, mais je vois que quelque chose cloche. Ce n'est pas un sourire sincère.

\- Alors comme ça tu étais à un rencard ? dit-il ses doigts parcourant agilement les cordes de son instrument

\- Non, c'était une simple discussion devant un milkshake

Mon frère hausse les sourcils. Je vois bien qu'il n'y croit pas un mot.

\- D'accord ça c'est peut-être transformé en rencard, je conçois en riant

\- Alors tu n'as plus de sentiments pour Scorpius ?

Ça question m'assomme, depuis que je suis revenu du manoir Malefoy, tout le monde a bien prit soin d'éviter le sujet. Je suis bouche bée devant la spontanéité de sa question.

\- Qui ça ? je plaisante évitant avec soin la question

Mon frère m'adresse un sourire forcé. Il soupire, pose sa guitare et s'approche de moi. Toujours sur son lit, il me fait signe de m'assoir à ses cotés. J'obéis avec anxiété, je déteste quand mon frère à cet air si sérieux. Ça ne lui ressemble pas, j'ai l'impression qu'il va m'annoncer qu'il a une grave maladie ou qu'un de nos proches est décédé. A cet instant, il a l'air si mature, ce frère de deux ans mon cadet. Il pose sa main sur ma jambe.

\- Rose, je t'en prie ne fais pas semblant d'aller bien

\- Je ne fais pas semblant, j'essaye juste d'oublier. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas rire avec moi ? J'ai déjà assez pleurer. Je t'en prie, souris-moi normalement, fais-moi rire, j'ai besoin de ta bonne humeur Hugo !

\- D'accord, mais juste avant, je t'ai fais une chanson

J'écarquille les yeux, c'est la première fois que mon frère me dédie une chanson, d'habitude il n'ose pas dévoiler ses paroles, il se contente de reprendre des chansons connues.

Hugo récupère sa guitare, il s'assois convenablement et commence à jouer un air de sa propre invention puis sa voix grave s'accorde aux notes:

"She says she's fine

She says she forget

She says she's jolly

But I knooow she's lying

Yeah 'cause she's my sister

And I know her

I can read in her

She says she doesn't love him anymore

She says she already moved on

She says she's waiting for another

But I knooow she's lying

Yeah 'cause she's my sister

And I know her

I can read in her

I know she's gonna be ok

Yeah 'cause she's my sister

And I love her"

La chanson se termine et j'en ai les larmes aux yeux. Mon frère repose son instrument et je le prends dans mes bras.

\- Merci Hugo. Je t'aime aussi

Je me recule et deux larmes coulent sur mes joues.

\- Voilà maintenant tu me fais pleurer, je dis d'un ton faussement fâché

Il rit sincèrement, je vois dans ses yeux qu'il est sincère. Je me lève pour quitter sa chambre et au moment où j'ouvre la porte il m'appelle. Je me retourne et il a une fois de plus son air sérieux.

\- Tout à l'heure, je suis rentré dans ta chambre et j'ai vu le tableau avec tous ces trucs affichés dessus. Tu cours toujours après le fou furieux que les aurors n'arrivent pas à attraper ?

\- Disons que je creuse dans mon coin, je réponds simplement

\- Sois prudente ! Je n'aime pas trop te savoir engager dans ce truc

Je souris et m'approche de lui.

\- Il ne m'arrivera rien et à toi non plus, je lui assure en lui ébouriffant les cheveux

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais mon cœur a accéléré quand j'ai prononcé ces mots, comme si au fond je savais que je n'étais pas en mesure de promettre ça, comme si au fond de moi je savais qu'il s'agissait d'un mensonge.

Après le diner, je monte directement dans ma chambre, j'ai besoin d'être un peu seule. Malgré la journée pleines de péripéties, je n'ai pas du tout envie de dormir. Je feuillette un bouquin sur les mondes parallèles, il faut que je sois au point si je veux en créer un. Je m'assois sur ma moquette, mon dos contre mon matelas je prends quelques notes sur le sujet. Le temps passe à une vitesse incroyable. J'entends ma mère et mon père monter se coucher. Je décide d'abandonner les mondes parallèles pour me concentrer sur le tableau devant moi. Mes yeux parcours chaque indices avec ardeur pour déceler n'importe quoi qui aurait pu m'échapper. Sans même m'en rendre compte mes yeux se ferment d'eux mêmes.

 _Je virevolte sur la piste de danse dans une magnifique robe de mariée. On me fait tourner sur moi même à en perdre l'équilibre, je ris comme une enfant. La toupie s'arrête et des bras musclés m'emprisonne la taille. Je me retrouve face à mon partenaire de danse. Grand, brun les yeux foncés, je le reconnais immédiatement. Vêtu d'un smoking très classe, les cheveux plus ordonnés que d'habitude il me sourit. Ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes, je noue mes bras autour de sa nuque pour approfondir le baiser. J'entends des applaudissements dans la salle. Je me détache de Michaël et j'aperçois du coin de l'œil tous mes proches. Mes parents me sourient, Alice et Louis dansent un peu plus loin. Tout le monde à l'air d'être heureux. Finalement, on s'arrête et mon frère me prend par le bras pour m'emmener un peu plus loin. Il a l'air visiblement fâché par quelque chose._

 _\- Rose tu n'as pas épousé le bon, me dit-il en me faisant la morale_

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Hugo ! Mike est parfait, je l'ai..._

 _\- Rose ? me coupe une voix dans mon dos_

 _Je me retourne doucement et sa prestance m'éblouie. Tout m'attire chez lui, ces yeux clairs, ses cheveux blonds, son sourire, sa main qui touche à présent la mienne. Ses doigts se lient au mien et je soupire. Cette sensation m'a tellement manqué. Il me tire vers lui et je me retrouve collée contre son torse._

 _\- Tu croyais pouvoir m'oublier ? Tu seras toujours mienne, Princesse, me chuchote-t-il à l'oreille_

 _Je me mords la lèvre, je sais que ce n'est pas correcte et carrément impardonnable mais je le désire tellement à cet instant que mes doigts emprisonnent ses cheveux et ma bouche se plaque contre la sienne._

 _Tout disparait autour de nous, le paysage change totalement. Je me retrouve debout toujours en robe de mariée, seule sur le lac non loin de chez moi. Je regarde tout autour de moi, la nature m'entoure je n'entends aucun bruit. Un craquement attire mon attention, je baisse la tête pour observer la glace, j'ai à peine le temps de comprendre que je me retrouve au fond du lac. La température glaciale de l'eau me lacère la peau, j'ai l'impression que tout mon corps hurle de douleur. J'ai l'étrange sensation d'être en feu. Puis j'entends cette voix. Cette voix monstrueuse qui fait sursauter tout mon corps._

 _\- Rose... Rose..._

 _Je comprends immédiatement ce qui se passe, alors je fais un effort surhumain pour fermer mon esprit. J'essaye à tout prix de remonter à la surface, il faut que je parvienne à m'échapper mais ma robe m'attire de plus en plus au fond du lac. Je me débat comme une folle et je sens mon esprit dérivé._

 _\- Je sais que c'est toi ... murmure la voix_

 _Je suis terrorisée, je manque bientôt d'air et finalement je laisse l'eau s'infiltrer dans mes poumons. Je remarque alors que j'arrive facilement à respirer, comme si j'étais à la surface. Je peux respirer alors je peux crier. Cette fois c'est la voix de ma mère qui me parvient: « Hurle, Rose si tu as mal, hurle et la douleur passera »_

 _Je saisis l'occasion, je hurle à m'en briser les cordes vocales et chaque fois que je crie je remonte peu à peu à la surface. Une main se tend dans l'eau pour m'aider à remonter._

 _\- Scorpius ! je m'écrie en reconnaissant son bras._

 _Je saisis sa main et une force me fait remonter._

Je me réveille en sursaut, au moment où la porte de ma chambre s'ouvre violemment. J'aperçois mon père et ma mère sur le seuil de ma porte, mais mon regard est attiré par une flamme. Ma bibliothèque est en feu, littéralement. Je recule effrayée, instinctivement j'attrape ma baguette et je m'écrie :

\- Aguamenti

Le sortilège n'a aucun effet, la bibliothèque continue de brûler. C'est moi qui est fait ça, je le sais, une fois de plus mes pouvoirs ont pris le dessus. Cette fois c'est ma mère qui tente un sortilège informulé qui met fin au début d'incendie. Je reste assise par terre, paralysée par l'angoisse. Ma mère me prends dans ces bras.

\- Est-ce que ça va, ma chérie ? demande-t-elle inquiète

\- Je vais bien, je lui assure en me relevant difficilement. Je suis désolée, j'ai dû m'endormir avec ma baguette dans mes mains.

Mes parents semblent se contenter de cette explication, ils m'embrassent et retournent se coucher, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Je passe le reste de la nuit à débarrasser mes livres de toutes cette cendre à l'aide de sortilège. Ainsi je parviens à récupérer tout mes bouquins et ma bibliothèque est comme neuve, pas une trace des aventures de cette nuit.

Le matin, je descends prendre mon petit déjeuné après ma douche. Mes parents sont déjà partis pour le boulot, je suis donc seule avec Hugo.

\- Alors comme ça tu as faillis cramer la maison ? demande-t-il un sourire dans sa voix

\- Je m'en veux, tu n'imagines pas comment, je murmure en touillant mon café

\- Il y a une lettre pour toi ! annonce mon frère

Je fronce les sourcils en ne reconnaissant pas l'écriture sur l'enveloppe. Je l'ouvre et remarque qu'il s'agit d'une lettre de Mike.

 _"Bonjour Rose,_

 _Je me permets de t'envoyer cette lettre après l'agréable après-midi que nous avons passé hier. Je ne veux pas paraître brusque mais j'adorerais passer encore du temps en ta compagnie. Après ton départ, l'inspiration m'est brusquement revenue et j'aimerais que tu jettes un coup d'œil à mon futur projet. Ton avis est maintenant pour moi, indispensable. En réalité ta personne toute entière m'est indispensable. Il me tarde de te revoir, je sais que tu vas devoir bientôt repartir à Poudlard et j'aimerais avoir l'occasion de passer du temps avec avant._

 _J'attends impatiemment ta réponse._

 _Michaël_

En lisant cette lettre, je me sens honteuse. Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris d'embrasser Michaël Lourbeni ? Le voilà à m'écrire des lettres tout droit sorties du siècle dernier. J'aurais du dire qu'il s'agissait d'une erreur. C'est vrai, ça m'a fait beaucoup de bien cet après-midi avec lui mais je ne suis pas prête pour entamer une nouvelle relation et je n'en ai pas envie.

\- Qui c'est ? demande mon frère la bouche pleine

\- Oh... rien... Molly qui me raconte ces histoires

\- Ah bon ? Je pensais que c'était Michaël Lourbeni

\- Quoi ? m'étranglai-je. Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ?

Mon frère rit devant mon air ahurit.

\- Oh je sais pas, peut-être parce que dans la rubrique People de la Gazette du sorcier, on vous voit vous embrasser ! s'exclame mon frère apparemment ravi de me l'apprendre.

Je reste un moment silencieuse, incapable de dire quoi que se soit. Il me faut un temps fou pour comprendre les paroles de mon frère, les mots virevoltent devant mes yeux sans que je puisse en saisir le sens. Finalement mon frère me met la photo sous les yeux et là c'est la descente aux enfers. La photo a été prise dos à Mike, si bien qu'on pourrait ne pas le reconnaitre, ce qui n'est pas mon cas puisqu'on devine très bien mon visage.

\- Et merde ! je m'exclame en m'affalant sur la table de la cuisine.

J'en peux plus des journalistes, il sont toujours là où il faut pas. Le pire c'est qu'on distingue très bien l'ourse en peluche que Mike m'a offert et que je tiens dans la main. Si Scorpius voit cette article ... Oh ! Je m'en fou ! Tant pis, qu'il le voit, ça ne me fait rien. J'espère même qui va le lire en entier et comprendre que je peux vivre sans problèmes sans lui. J'espère même qu'il va éprouver de la jalousie, à tel point qu'il va se ramener ici pour s'excuser et ... STOP ! Il faut que j'arrête mon délire. Scorpius ne viendra pas ici s'excuser, même s'il lit l'article je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il soit jaloux. C'est lui qui s'est débarrassé de moi.

\- Tu vas lui répondre à Mike ? demande mon frère en souriant

\- Euh... je sais pas ...

Sur ces mots je monte directement dans ma chambre et je m'écroule sur mon lit la lettre dans la main. Je réponds, je réponds pas. Je croise le regard vide de l'ourson en Père Noël, j'ai l'impression qu'il me juge.

\- Oh ça va, je fais ce que je veux, je m'écrie à son attention en balançant la lettre à terre. C'est décidé, je ne répondrais pas.

 _ **Et Voilà ! Vous avez envie de me tuer, de me torturer ? Je vous comprends ! Acharnez-vous sur les reviews, je vous en prie !**_

 _ **PS: Demain c'est mon anniversaire alors si je pourrais recevoir une tonne de reviews ce serait le meilleur cadeau du monde. ;)**_


	26. Chapter 26

_**Salut tout le monde ! Désolé pour le retard de 2 jours mais je n'étais pas chez moi donc, je n'avais pas accès à mon ordi jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Je suis trop contente de vous poster ce chapitre qui est sans doute le plus long de tout ceux que j'ai pu écrire, et oui un peu plus de 6000 mots, c'est un peu près le double de d'habitude ! En tout cas j'espère qu'il va vous plaire. Je fais tout mon possible pour avancer au maximum dans l'écriture de cette fiction pendant ces vacances, je rattrape peu à peu le retard que j'avais accumuler mais je ne pense toujours pas être capable de passer à un chapitre par semaine, désolé. :(**_

 _ **En tout cas merci pour vos reviews, comme d'hab ça me fait super plaisir. Savoir qu'on arrive en plein cœur de l'histoire et qu'il y a toujours des lecteurs qui me suivent depuis le début, je trouve ça génial ! C'est pour vous que je m'accroche ! ;)**_

 _ **Vous allez enfin comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé 1 ans plutôt, ce qui a fait basculer l'amitié de Rose et Scorpius dans cette ambigüité.**_

 _ **Cesse de bavardages, on se retrouve à la fin !**_

* * *

 _Lilie: Merci pour ton compliment, c'est toujours motivant de recevoir des reviews ! ;) Ah la petite chanson est tout simple mais mignonne. Je l'avais déjà écrite il y a petit moment, dès que j'ai crée le personnage de Hugo avec une guitare, je me suis dit qu'il fallait lui inventer une petite chansonnette. Mais bon... écrire des chansons, c'est pas trop mon truc ^^'_

 _Scorpius va plus que ramper plus tard pour récupérer Rose, crois-moi ça ne va pas être facile du tout, pour différentes raisons._

 _Ne t'inquiètes pas elle va continuer à jouer un peu avec Mike ! ;)_

 _Encore merci pour ta review_

 _xoxo_

* * *

 _ **Musique : Photograph - Ed Sheeran **_

_**Chapitre 26: Bonnes ou mauvaises résolutions ? **_

Ça y est, c'est le réveillon, le jour que je redoutais le plus. Ce soir, je vais passer le nouvel an chez Louis, c'est une tradition. Chaque année, il organise une soirée pour le nouvel an, dans son immense maison à Godric's Hollows. La moitié de Poudlard est invité, enfin j'exagère mais il y a toujours plus de cinquante personnes à ce réveillon. Je crois même que certains viennent sans vraiment y être invités. Pour la première depuis toujours, je redoute cette soirée. Je sais que je vais croiser Scorpius là-bas, il ne raterait pour rien au monde une bonne occasion de boire et moi je refuse de faire l'autruche et de ne pas y aller simplement parce qu'il sera là. Alors, je prends mon courage de Gryffondor à deux mains et je me prépare. Je suis assise devant ma coiffeuse, je m'observe dans le miroir. J'ai un peu de mal à me reconnaître. Mes cheveux - récemment brun - forment des boucles régulières. J'attache quelques mèches à l'aide d'un pince pour dégager un peu mon visage. Je suis légèrement maquillée. Je me trouve plutôt mignonne, je m'entraîne à sourire devant le miroir en me disant qu'ainsi personne ne se doutera à quel point je suis brisée. J'en prends conscience maintenant. Même si c'est derniers jours j'ai tout fait pour l'oublier, on ne remet d'une rupture en une semaine, c'est impossible.

Je récupère le carton d'invitation qui traîne sur mon lit. C'est un petit bout de papier épais sur lequel il est écrit : "Venez habillez de votre humeur au 61 rue Albus Dumbledore à Godric's Hollow pour fêter le nouvel an !"

Pour l'occasion j'ai choisi la couleur rouge. Je porte donc une jolie robe vermeille qui appartenait à ma mère. Je l'ai choisi parce que c'est à la fois une couleur vive et sanglante. Elle reflète exactement ce que je suis. J'ai en apparence l'air d'être joyeuse et heureuse alors qu'en réalité je suis au bord du gouffre.

J'ai toujours adoré la soirée du nouvel an, cette année, c'est différent. Mon regard dévie sur le cadre photo posé sur ma coiffeuse. On peut y voir toute notre joyeuse bande réunie. Elle a été prise l'année dernière à cette même fête. Je suis placée au milieu, je souris. J'ai l'air épanouie, ou tout simplement heureuse. De chaque côté, il y a Albus et Scorpius. Le premier a passé un bras autour de mon cou tandis qu'il embrasse sur la joue, Margaret placée à sa droite. Scorpius, lui, a glissé sa main dans la mienne et il m'observe tendrement un petit sourire aux lèvres. A côté, Louis porte Alice sur son dos. La photo s'anime et pourtant les deux seules personnes à ne pas bouger sont Scorpius et moi. Avant j'adorais tellement cette photo, maintenant j'ai l'impression de voir des inconnus. Pourtant, je me rappelle de cette soirée comme si c'était hier.

 **/Flashback/ 1 ans plus tôt**

\- Scorpius, arrête de faire la grimace ! je m'exclame

\- Je t'avais dit qu'on devait faire la photo quand il était sobre ! s'exclame Albus en riant.

\- Bon sérieusement, tenez-vous prêt ! raille Lily derrière son appareil photo

Je regarde l'objectif et je souris, L'éclair du flash m'éblouit mais je ne bouge pas

\- C'est bon !

Lorsque je me retourne vers Scorpius, il m'observe un petit sourire aux lèvres.

\- Viens, il faut que tu boives de l'eau, je lui ordonne en le prenant par la main

Je le conduis vers le fond de la pièce et l'assois devant une table vide. Je remplis un verre d'eau et je lui tends avant de m'assoir à ces côtés. Il le boit sans rechigner toujours en souriant bêtement

\- Comment ça va avec Nicholas ? me demande-t-il après avoir bu la dernière goutte présente dans son verre.

\- Ça va, je réponds un peu mal à l'aise. Je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude de parler de ce genre de truc avec Scorpius même si je le considère comme mon meilleur ami.

\- Tu l'aimes ? me questionne-t-il avec sérieux

La question me surprend, je tourne la tête vers mon petit ami qui fait le pitre sur la piste de dance.

\- Je crois que oui, je réponds en souriant. Il est génial, il me fait rire et il a une grande culture sur le monde moldu c'est incroyable.

\- Je suis jaloux

\- Pourquoi ? je demande en riant

\- Parce que maintenant tu n'auras plus de temps pour moi.

Il est sérieux quand il dit ça, je le vois dans ses yeux et soudainement je me sens coupable. C'est vrai que en tant que petite-amie c'est normal que je passe du temps avec Nick mais je n'aurais jamais pensé que ça dérangerait Scorpius. C'est vrai je ne vais pas l'abandonner pour autant mais je pense être capable de faire la part des choses.

\- Qui fera mes devoirs d'histoire de la magie ? ajoute-t-il pour plaisanter.

Son ton rieur me rassure, je lui souris.

\- Si ce n'est que ça, ne t'inquiètes pas j'aurais toujours le temps de le faire.

Cette fois c'est à lui de me sourire, il se sert un autre verre d'eau qu'il avale d'un seul coup.

\- Ce n'est pas que ça Rose, déclare-t-il d'un ton très sérieux. Je n'aime pas partager et je ne supporte pas que quelqu'un d'autre te fasse rire. Ce Nick tu le trouves tellement génial, mais si devais choisir entre lui et moi, ce serait qui ?

J'ai l'impression qu'on vient de me jeter un seau d'eau sur la tête. Je répète la question dans mon esprit, je n'ai qu'une envie, partir en courant.

\- C'est vrai, ajoute-t-il d'un ton plus dur, tu dis que tu l'aimes et pourtant tu es là avec moi au lieu d'être avec lui. Alors lui ou moi ?

\- C'est incomparable ! Je ne suis avec Nicholas que depuis un mois et ...

\- Réponds !

\- Je te choisirai toi.

Les mots ont franchit ma bouche sans vraiment que j'y réfléchisse puis j'ajoute :

\- Je te choisirais toujours

\- Je le savais, chuchote-t-il en caressant ma joue

Je me recule surprise par son geste.

 **/Fin Flashback/**

C'est vrai, je l'avais choisi et quand je regarde où ça m'a mené, je me dis que c'était stupide. Il y a bien une fois où j'ai choisi Nicholas et ce jour là j'ai perdu Scorpius et je l'avais amèrement regretté. Plus tard, on rompant avec Nick je l'ai en quelque sorte choisi lui et à présent je l'avais également perdu. Il s'agissait peut-être d'un signe m'avertissant que quoi qu'il se passe, Scorpius et moi n'étions pas destiné à être ensemble; c'est tout. Pourtant à l'époque j'avais répondu sans réfléchir et ces simple mots avaient tout changé.

 **/Flashback/ 1 an plus tôt**

Je marche dans les couloirs du manoir de Louis, la musique me parvient de loin. Je dois être au deuxième étage, je ne sais plus. Je n'ai plus l'esprit clair, j'ai bu quelques verres, je suis crevée et pied nu à la recherche de Scorpius qui semble avoir disparu. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je le cherche, il doit être en train de se taper une minette dans les toilettes mais je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le chercher. Je crie son nom de temps en temps mais pas de réponse. Je me rend compte que je suis plus bourrée que je ne l'imaginais quand je bute contre une commode. Bon sang, reprends-moi ma fille ! Un frisson parcours mon corps comme un choc électrique envoyé par mon cerveau pour me demander de me calmer. "Je suis pas bourrée", "Je suis pas bourrée", "Je suis pas bourrée", je me répète à moi même comme un litanie mortuaire. Cette technique marche la plupart du temps.

\- Rose ? demande une voix derrière moi

Je me retrouve pour apercevoir Scorpius juste derrière moi.

\- Bon sang ! T'étais où ? Ça va pas de partir comme ça ! Je te cherche depuis tout à l'heure. Bordel ! je m'époumone

\- Pourquoi tu crie ? demande-t-il en souriant

\- Pour me réveiller, je crois...

Il rit et passe un bras sur mon épaule.

\- Viens ! J'ai un truc à te montrer

On monte jusqu'au dernier étage, dans le grenier. C'est une énorme pièce poussiéreuse.

\- Tu m'as emmené ici pour me tuer ? je lui demande

\- Mince ! Tu m'as démasqué ! Allonge-toi là ! m'ordonne-t-il en désignant le sol

\- Tu te fous moi ! J'ai vraiment une tête de cloporte ?

Il éclate de rire et s'allonge seul, en observant le plafond.

\- Je t'assure que ça le vaut

Je hausse les sourcils sans comprendre l'intérêt de se frotter à la poussière puis je me rends compte que je ne tiens plus debout. De mauvaise grâce, je m'allonge à ses côtés pour découvrir que le plafond est parsemé d'étoiles, on se croirait en haut de la tour d'astronomie.

\- C'est dingue, je murmure, il faut que je reproduise ce sortilège dans ma chambre. C'est toi qui ...

\- Non ça y était déjà, me coupe-t-il

Les mains derrière la tête, Scorpius observe le plafond de son air sérieux. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le regarder, comme si mes yeux étaient irrémédiablement attirés par son visage. Il tourne la tête vers moi et son regard capte le mien. Il me sourit et inconsciemment j'arrête de respirer. Je me perds dans ses prunelles grises, je sens un frisson me parcourir l'échine.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as si peur que je t'abandonnes ? je lui demande d'un ton à peine audible

\- Parce que je n'ai que toi, répond-il immédiatement. Rien ne compte à par toi.

Je lui souris, il esquisse un geste pour se rapprocher mais s'arrête immédiatement quand il entend la voix de Nick crier mon nom.

Sans même réfléchir je me lève pour rejoindre mon petit ami mais je me retrouve plaquer contre le mur.

\- Ne dit rien, m'intime Scorpius, son visage si près du mien

\- Mais...

Il pose un doigt sur mes lèvres, son corps pressé contre le mien tandis que Nick continue d'appeler mon nom. Mon rythme cardiaque s'accélère.

\- Tu as dit que tu me choisirai toujours

\- Je...

\- Dis encore un mot et j'utilise la manière forte pour te faire taire, me prévient-il en souriant.

Cette fois je me tais, son regard me scrute, il se penche et me chuchote à l'oreille.

\- Dommage, tu aurais adoré la manière forte

Tout mon corps frissonne au contact de son souffle dans mon cou. Son parfum m'envahit et je soupire. Sa main s'empare de la mienne et il noue ses doigts autour des miens. Ses lèvres se posent délicatement dans mon cou. Je ferme les yeux et me mords la lèvre inférieur. Comment se fait-il que j'aime à ce point ce contact ? Ses baisers remontent jusqu'à ma mâchoire, de ma main libre je serre la chemise de Scorpius à m'en rompre les doigts. Une voix dans mon esprit s'écrie que je n'ai pas le droit, que ce que je fais n'est pas morale mais je ne l'écoute pas. Scorpius lâche ma main pour poser les siennes sur mes hanches et là je comprends que tout va trop loin. On est tout les deux à moitié ivre et c'est Scorpius. Mon meilleur ami mais aussi l'homme le plus donjuanesque que je connaisse. Alors un peu a contre cœur, je le pousse doucement pour le reculer de moi. Il ne résiste pas, il lève la tête vers moi, croise mon regard et il comprend immédiatement.

 **/Fin Flashback/**

Je sais que je me fais du mal à ressasser tout ces souvenirs. Je ressens une vive douleur qui me comprime la poitrine et m'empêche de respirer. C'est à cet instant que Lily entre, surprise je retourne la photo face caché comme pour la protéger. Mon geste est puéril et pas du tout discret. Ma cousine le remarque immédiatement et elle s'approche de moi le visage dur. Elle connait la situation, Alice lui a tout raconté et visiblement ça ne lui plaît pas que Scorpius m'ait jeté ainsi. Elle s'empare du cadre et je jette à la poubelle en me regardant sévèrement.

\- J'imagine qu'il n'y aura pas de photo cette année, je murmure

\- Il y en aura une, mais Scorpius n'en fera pas parti, répond-elle d'une voix froide

J'enfouis ma tête dans mes mains et je soupire. Je ne suis plus si sûre de vouloir y aller.

\- Rose, ne te dégonfle pas maintenant ! On doit y aller. Il faut transplaner pour éviter les journalistes qui campent devant chez toi depuis des jours.

C'est vrai que depuis l'article sur moi et Mike, je suis harcelée par la presse. Je ne peux pas aller quelque part sans être suivie. Au début je n'y prêtait pas attention, puis la situation s'était envenimée surtout lorsque face aux journalistes, Michaël n'avait pas démenti les dires. "Ce qui est personnel, reste personnel" a-t-il dit. Pour les journalistes ça sonnait comme : "nous sommes ensemble et heureux mais nous refusons de nous afficher". Le téléphone n'a pas arrêté de sonner ces derniers jours si bien qu'il a fini par prendre feu de la même manière que ma bibliothèque. Visiblement je ne maîtrise toujours pas mes pouvoirs. Depuis toute cette histoire, j'évite de sortir mais cette fois je ne peux pas manquer. Il s'agit tout de même de la fête de nouvel an.

Je descends les escaliers avec Lily, un faux sourire peint sur mon visage. Je souhaite une bonne soirée à mes parents et je transplane avec Lily et Hugo. Nous arrivons juste dans le hall du manoir de mon oncle Bill et ma tante Fleur. C'est Louis qui nous accueille avec un grand sourire. La musique me parvient déjà, nous avançons jusqu'au salon totalement transformé. Comme l'année dernière, les canapés on disparu pour laisser place à une piste de danse. Des tables et quelques chaises sont installées autour. Un bon nombre de personnes sont déjà là, je salue tout le monde sans trop me rendre compte de qui il s'agit. On me complimente sur mes cheveux, ma robe, je me contente de dire merci, sans plus. J'ai si peur de le voir. J'ai l'impression que mon corps se dissocie de mon esprit. Je donne l'impression d'être présente mais en réalité je suis à des kilomètres d'ici. J'attends le moment fatal où je finirais pas l'apercevoir, parce que cela va arriver.

Ma soirée se résume rapidement à : Danser avec Alice, Margaret, Lily. Discuter avec Albus et Louis. Boire avec Sarah. Rire avec Hugo et Nick.

Finalement, je décide de prendre l'air. Je sors par la porte vitrée et m'assois sur un chaise longue en face de la piscine. Il doit faire à peine 2 degrés et pourtant j'ai envie de m'y jeter. Je sens un présence derrière moi. On vient s'assoir à côté de moi. Je ne tourne pas la tête, j'ai bien trop peur de voir de qui il s'agit. Puis on me tend une cigarette, là je ne peux plus l'ignorer. Je tourne la tête pour apercevoir William Nott. Il me sourit, je prends la cigarette et l'allume à l'aide de son briquet. Je tire une bouffée et je soupire.

\- Rouge, dit-il en souriant. Ça veut dire quoi ? Tu veux tuer quelqu'un ?

Je le dévisage et remarque sa tenue simplement composé d'un tee-shirt et d'un jean noir.

\- Noir. Ça veut dire quoi ? Tu veux mourir ce soir ? Si tu veux je peux arranger ça

Il éclate de rire et calle son dos contre le dossier de la chaise longue.

\- Ça craint pas vrai ?

\- Tu parles de ta tenue ? Ouais c'est vrai ça craint !

Il me sourit et répond :

\- Je parle d'aimer quelqu'un

Je hausse les sourcils et rejette une bouffée de fumée.

\- Je t'arrête tout de suite, je vais pas partager un moment guimauve avec toi !

\- Guimauve ? il demande en riant

\- Guimauve oui ! Tu sais le moment où on va commencer à parler de nos vies tellement futiles, de nos problèmes personnels et nos traumatismes enfouis avant de finir par s'embrasser et tout ce qui va avec.

\- Je n'ai aucune envie de t'embrasser, fait-il remarque hilare

Je lui lance un regard noir et son rire cesse.

\- Ce que je veux dire c'est que je suis pas là pour ça !

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux ? je lui demande en finissant ma cigarette.

\- Parler de toi et Scorpius, répond-il simplement

\- Moi je n'en ai pas envie !

Qu'est-ce qui lui prend soudainement, on se connait à peine. Je me lève sans un mot de plus mais Will me retient.

\- Je ne peux pas parler en son nom mais je sais que tu es la seule femme qui lui convient, la seule qui le comprend, la seule qui le supporte. C'est toi ou personne.

\- Tu te trompes. Scorpius reste Scorpius, si ce n'est pas moi, ce sera n'importe quelle blondinette. Vous êtes doués pour ça tout les deux, les relations d'une soirée c'est votre truc, non ?

Il ne répond rien et je ne lui en laisse pas le temps. Je rentre à l'intérieur du manoir et me réfugie dans les toilettes. Durant les fêtes, il y a toujours une fille désespérée dans les toilettes. Cette fois c'est moi. Je serre le bord du lavabo de toutes mes forces jusqu'à m'en provoquer des crampes.

\- Reprends-toi ma fille ! je me dis tout fort. C'est bon tout va bien, tu ne l'a même pas encore croisé ! Encore deux petites heures et tu pourras prétexter être assez bourré pour aller te coucher. Il faut juste attendre minuit. Des bruits de pas et des ricanements se font entendre, par simple reflexe, je monte dans la baignoire et tire le rideau de douche, juste avant que la porte ne s'ouvre.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? demande la voix d'une fille que je ne reconnais pas mais qui semble avoir un peu abusé de l'alcool.

\- Je ne sais pas j'ai ouvert la première porte, ricane l'autre

Cette fois je reconnais distinctement la voix. C'est celle de Scorpius, c'est lui. Je n'ose même pas vérifié par mes propres yeux. Je le sais, c'est lui. J'entends des bruits de succion. Oh non c'est pas vrai, me dîtes pas qu'ils vont le faire là. Je plaque mes mains sur mes oreilles, je refuse d'entendre ça. Malgré mon geste, les soupirs de la pétasse me parviennent. Merlin faîtes que la foudre s'abatte sur eux.

\- On serait plus à l'aise dans une des chambre, fait remarquer la fille

Aucune réponse de Scorpius.

\- Je t'assure que ce serait plus confortable

\- Je t'assure que tu devrais te la fermer, tonne-t-il

Ça c'est le Scorpius, le vrai. Le connard de service qui se tape tout ce qui bouge.

\- S'il te plaît, gémit-elle

\- T'es vraiment chiante. Allez bouge et trouve une chambre.

J'entends la porte s'ouvrir puis se refermer. Je m'apprête à sortir quand je remarque que Scorpius est toujours là. Je peux le voir de dos, penché sur le lavabo il se passe de l'eau sur le visage. Une demi-seconde je croise son regard dans le miroir. Au dernier moment je me déplanque derrière le rideau. Je ferme les yeux, j'attends le moment où il va ouvrir se rideau et me rire au nez.

\- Putain, c'est pas vrai ! s'écrie-t-il

Je serre les poings, je pense à transplaner. Après tout il sait que je suis là, je ne vais pas lui donner l'occasion de m'humilier.

\- Voilà que maintenant tu te mets à la voir partout, murmure-t-il. Reprends-toi mon gars !

Je reste pétrifiée, est-ce qu'il pense avoir halluciner en croisant mon regard ?

\- Tu as pris la bonne décision, marmonne-t-il

S'il parle de notre relation il a tout faux ! La porte s'ouvre à nouveau et il sort.

Je reste un moment dans la baignoire. Je remarque que des larmes ont coulé sur mes joues. je les essuie rageusement et je sors de la salle de bain. Je ne pas rester ici, dans cette maison sachant ce que fait Scorpius. Je récupère mon manteau dans le hall et je l'enfile.

\- Tu vas où Rose ? demande Lily en m'arrêtant par le bras.

Je vois dans ses yeux qu'elle n'est pas prête de me laisser sortir. Il faut que j'invente une excuse et je dis la seule chose qui me vient à l'esprit.

\- Je vais rejoindre Mike

Elle m'observe perplexe, guettant le moindre signe d'un mensonge. Mais je reste calme et elle paraît y croire.

\- D'accord, dans ce cas, on se voit demain.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demande Albus suivi d'une petite troupe de filles.

Même s'il est toujours en couple, mon cousin traîne toujours des groupies derrière lui, ça ne semble pas gêner Margaret à ses côtés qu'il tient par la taille.

\- Rose nous abandonne pour son metteur en scène, répond Lily

\- C'est pas ça ... je ...

\- On t'en veux pas ! C'est pas grave, Rose ! Va t'amuser !

\- Oui profite ! ajoute la jeune Serdaigle

C'est à ce moment que je comprends. Mes amis ont pitié de moi, je leur fait pitié parce que je me suis fais jeter par le plus grand Don Juan que la terre est jamais portée. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi mais ça me blesse affreusement. Alors je dégaine ma meilleure arme : la comédie. Je leur souris et déclare :

\- Dîtes rien à personne, je n'ai pas envie que toute le monde soit au courant. Je préfère que ça reste une rumeur pour le moment.

Ils me dévisagent tous, visiblement étonnés.

\- Non y a pas de soucis... euh ... on dira rien , balbutie Albus

Je sais qu'il tiendra leur promesse mais ce n'est pas le cas de ses groupies et tant mieux. Je veux demain un article sur ma vie amoureuse. Je vois déjà en gros titre :

" La jeune Weasley quitte ses amis pour les bras de Michael Lourbeni "

Je sors et je me retrouve face à la dure réalité. Je suis seule dans la rue, le soir du réveillon sans nul part ou aller. Mais je refuse de pleurer sur moi même. Le nouvel an c'est l'occasion de s'amuser et de recommencer sa vie, de prendre un nouveau départ et c'est ce que je décide de faire. je transplane en plein cœur de Londres. Les rues sont bondés et tout le monde attend le feu d'artifice qui a lieu chaque année à Piccadilly Circus. Je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver seule en plein milieu de la foule alors je marche en sens inverse. Finalement je me retrouve dans un rue un peu moins fréquentée et j'observe les alentours dans l'espoir de trouver un endroit ou passer la soirée voir la nuit. Je m'arrête devant un Jazz Bar, le son me parvient de l'extérieur et je me sens comme attirée. Je prends ma respiration et je rentre. L'odeur moquette et de tabac froid me prend la gorge dès les premiers pas. C'est un petit bar avec un scène de concert, comme on peu en voir beaucoup à la Nouvelle Orléans. Je suis étonnée par le peu de monde qui s'y trouve pour un soir de réveillon. Je me dis même que c'est suspect et je suis à deux doigts de ressortir quand le barman me demande :

\- Je vous sers quoi ?

Ne pouvant plus faire marche arrière, je déclare le plus naturellement possible.

\- Un bière brune, s'il vous plaît

Le jeune homme s'exécute et je m'assois au bar en face de lui. Je me trouve bête là seule à le regarder me servir à boire alors je peux pas m'empêcher de demander:

\- Vous vous appelez comment ?

D'abord, il ne répond pas. Il se contente de poser mon verre devant moi puis il relève la tête et je croise ses yeux noisette.

\- Bob, il répond simplement en souriant

\- Ça vous dérange si je vous fais la conversation Bob, parce que j'ai fait un effort pour entrer ici afin de me socialiser mais je me rends compte maintenant qu'il n'y a pas grand monde.

\- C'est normal, entre seulement ceux qui le peuvent

Je lui souris sans vraiment saisir le sens de sa phrase. Je crois à une simple fantaisie de barman jusqu'à ce que je le vois se servir de sa baguette pour essuyer les verres.

\- C'est un bar sorcier ? je demande étonnée

\- Bah, oui

Il me regarde un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Je n'arrive pas à savoir si mon trouble le fait simplement rire ou si il se fiche carrément de moi. Un peu des deux j'imagine. Je commence à boire ma bière comme de rien était et un homme de couleur monte sur scène. Il se présente rapidement et commence à chanter son répertoire de chansons jazzy et blues. Je me laisse bercer au son de sa voix tout en entamant ma deuxième bière.

La porte du bar s'ouvre, un homme entre et se place quelques sièges plus loin. Bob se dirige vers lui et s'exclame :

\- Alors vieux, quoi de neuf ?

L'autre marmonne quelque chose que je ne comprends pas et se fait servir un verre.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, l'inspiration ça pars comme ça revient. Je sais que j'y connais rien en littérature mais c'est comme ça que ça marche dans la musique.

\- J'espère que ta raison !

Je connais cette voix, je me retourne et remarque qu'il s'agit de Mike. Merlin ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ? C'est vraiment pas le moment ! Je baisse la tête vers mon verre comme si de rien n'étais mais je l'entends s'exclamer :

\- Hey ! Rose tu es là !

\- Mike ! Je ne t'avais pas reconnue ! mentis-je en souriant

Il s'approche de moi avec son verre.

\- C'est dingue qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Euh... j'étais à une soirée mais je m'ennuyais alors je suis venue à Londres et je sais pas trop... je suis rentrée au hasard.

Il me sourit et pose son menton sur son poing.

\- Tu es bien tombée ! Ici la musique est géniale et il y a peu de monde.

\- Oui, j'avais remarqué, dis-je en balayant du regard la salle

\- Tu n'as pas répondu à mes lettres, déclare Mike d'une petite voix

\- Euh... je ... je sais. Je n'ai pas répondu parce que ...

\- Je t'ai fais peur, répond-il à ma place

\- Un peu...

Il éclate de rire et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le suivre. Cette conversation est tout ce qu'il y a de plus awkward. Je termine mon verre pour me donner une constance.

Mike change de sujet de conversation, on discute un bon moment sans pour autant nous arrêter de boire.

Finalement Mike m'invite à danser et j'accepte. Seul sur la piste de dance, ses mains sur mes hanches, les miennes autour de son cou nous bougeons au rythme de la musique.

Je reconnais la chanson : Skipping Stone d'Amos Lee. Tandis que nous dansons, Mike me murmure des choses à l'oreille qui me font rire. Je comprends un mot sur deux et je crois qu'il n'a pas vraiment conscience de ce qu'il dit. On est tout les deux sous l'emprise du dernier cocktail qu'on a partagé.

\- On devrait peut-être s'en aller, si on ne veut pas se retrouver à la une du journal

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? je demande en riant

\- Il y a cette blondinette au bar, je l'as connais, c'est une journaliste. Lola Skeeter, elle est pire que sa mère crois-moi. Je lève les yeux pour croiser le regard de la jeune fille. Elle doit avoir la vingtaine, elle nous regarde avec un intérêt bien trop prononcé pour être innocent.

\- Tu as raison, allons-y !

Nous sortons du bar pour nous confronter au froid glacial de la nuit. Je tremble et resserre mon manteau contre moi. Mike le remarque et me propose de s'arrêter un peu chez lui pour nous réchauffer. Je ne dis pas non, je n'ai nul part d'autre où aller. Hors de question que je rentre chez moi, je me retrouverai toute seule, mes parents sont au terrier et je ne vais pas non plus les rejoindre. Et je ne songe même pas à retourner à la fête. Ce serait avouer que je n'ai pas de réelle relation avec Mike et que je suis détruite après ma rupture. Non, Mike est la seule option. Et s'il accepte ma présence pour la nuit, encore mieux. Je suis sûr qu'il accepterait si je lui demandais.

Michael n'a pas menti. Il habite bien à deux rues, dans une de ces allées résidentielles ou toutes les maisons se ressemblent. Soudain je me mets à penser qu'il habite peut-être encore chez ces parents. Comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées il m'annonce :

\- C'est une simple petite maison mais j'y habite seul. C'est l'avantage d'être un metteur en scène à succès, on peut déjà s'acheter à 22 ans sa propre maison.

\- Ce ne doit pas être le seul avantage

\- Non mais à mon sens c'est le plus important. La renommée, tout ça... Ça n'a pas d'importance pour moi. Je suis quelqu'un de simple et j'ai appris à ne plus lire les journaux.

\- Tu ne perds rien crois-moi, je devrais peut-être aussi arrêter les journaux.

Il rit et ouvre la porte pour ensuite me faire entrer.

\- Tu dis ça à cause de l'article qui est sortit sur nous ? Il demande en souriant

\- Je croyais que tu ne lisais pas les journaux ?

\- C'est vrai mais c'est Bob qui le fait et qui me raconte ensuite. Ça peut paraître égoïste mais la vie et les problèmes personnels des autres m'importent peu. Ce qui est intime doit le rester. C'est comme ça que je vois les choses.

Il allume enfin la lumière et ferme la porte. Sa maison est tout à fait accueillante. Elle dispose d'un salon de taille correcte, d'une petite cuisine, une salle de bain au rez-de-chaussée et une à l'étage ainsi que deux chambres dont l'une lui sert de bureau. Un fois la visite faite, Mike me tend ses scriptes et nous descendons dans le salon. Je commence à les lire tandis qu'il disparait dans la cuisine, il revient avec deux verres de vin rouge. Je lui fais part de mes remarques et nous discutons d'une mise en scène particulière pour sa pièce Roméo et Juliette adaptée. Une fois les verres de vin terminés il repart à la cuisine pour nous resservir. Il est 23h 45, le temps est passé vite. C'est alors que le téléphone sonne, au début je suis un peu surprise de la présence de cet appareil chez un sorcier puis je me rappelle que Mike est né-moldu. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de regarder le nom affiché : Parents Maison. Comme il ne semble pas avoir remarqué la sonnerie je m'écrie.

\- Tes parents t'appellent

\- Je sais, répond-il de la cuisine. Décroche et dis leur que je ne suis pas là.

J'hésite un moment qu'est-ce qui me permet de répondre à sa place ?

\- S'il te plait...

Je réponds juste avant la dernière sonnerie.

\- Hallo ? M'interpelle une voix de femme

\- Bonsoir, je réponds simplement

\- Je souhaiterai parler à mon fils, Michaël. Qui est-vous ?

\- Une amie, Mike n'est pas disponible pour le moment.

\- Oh... Et bien dites-lui que son père et moi même lui souhaitons une bonne année, plein de bonheur et ...

La voix de la femme se brise, je me sens alors tellement mal.

\- Je... Je lui dirais Mme, bonne année à vous !

\- Merci ! Renifle-t-elle. Une dernière chose... Il est à côté de vous, n'est-ce pas ? Mike il est ici non ?

Je jette un regard dans la cuisine.

\- Oui... Je murmure

\- Comment est-il ? Comment vas-il ?

Sa question me perturbe, depuis combien de temps cette femme n'a pas vu son fils au juste ?

\- Il va bien ne vous en faites pas. Votre fils est quelqu'un d'exceptionnel !

\- Je sais, merci d'avoir répondu !

\- De rien, bonne soirée !

Je raccroche et reste un moment fixe, assise sur le canapé à méditer les paroles de la cette femme. De curiosité maladive, je n'arrête pas de penser ce qui a bien pu se passer entre Mike et ses parents pour le pousser à ne plus répondre au téléphone. Finalement je me lève pour le rejoindre dans la cuisine. Quand j'arrive il me tend mon verre à nouveau rempli en souriant mais je ne suis pas dupe. Je le remercie et je m'appuie contre le plan de travail à son opposé. Nous restons silencieux, le regard ancré dans celui de l'autre. Je finis pas prendre la parole

\- Tu veux qu'on en parle ?

\- Non, dit-il d'un ton neutre. Tu dois me prendre pour un connard sans cœur.

\- Non, je te prends pour quelqu'un qui a des problèmes familiaux et qui en souffre.

Il me sourit tristement et boit d'un trait son verre.

\- Chaque fois que le téléphone sonne et que c'est elle, je me sens coupable, dit-il les yeux dans le vague.

Sa tristesse me touche. Au fond, Mike est comme moi, quelqu'un de brisé, de perdu. La réussite ne fait pas tout. On peut être metteur en scène reconnu et souffrir de la solitude. On peut être première de sa promo et jetée par l'homme qu'on aime. Notre bonheur dépend des autres pas de nous même et aujourd'hui je veux être heureuse. Je veux commencer mon année en étant heureuse.

\- Mike, j'ignore à quels problèmes tu fais face avec tes parents mais la prochaine fois qu'ils appellent tu peux peut-être essayer de décrocher, quitte à rester silencieux.

Il m'observe étonné comme si je lui demandais la baguette de Merlin.

\- Ça peut devenir ta résolution pour la nouvelle année.

\- Je sais pas ... Murmure-t-il

Il s'approche comme s'il voulait m'expliquer quelque chose puis il renonce en soupirant.

\- Ne laisse pas cette culpabilité de ronger. T'es vraiment quelqu'un de génial Mike. Un vrai gentleman qui boit des milkshakes à la vanille, offre des oursons en père Noël, qui a de très bon goûts musicaux, qui invite une fille chez lui sans arrière pensée.

Il se met à rire et passe sa main dans ces cheveux. Oh non ! Il vient de faire le geste ultime. J'ai beau me répéter qu'il n'est pas Scorpius, je me mets à rougir.

\- C'est pas vrai, je reste un mec et des arrières pensées j'en ai eu dès que tu as franchi la porte d'entrée. En même temps tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir, regarde la robe que tu portes.

\- Quoi ? je m'exclame. Ma robe est très bien, elle n'est pas trop courte

\- Non, c'est juste qu'on a l'impression qu'elle a été faite pour toi. Elle te met tellement en valeur.

Je hausse les sourcils, plutôt étonnée par sa franchise.

\- Je suis désolé, oublie ce que j'ai dit. J'ai trop bu.

Il s'approche de moi, son regard planté dans le mien.

\- Te faire visiter la maison a été un véritable cauchemar, plaisante-t-il

\- Vous me décevez Mr Lourbeni. J'avais confiance en vous au point de vous demander de m'héberger pour la nuit mais je reconsidère sérieusement cette option à présent, je dis d'un ton faussement déçu.

Il rit et s'approche encore si bien que je me retrouve coincée entre son corps et la plan de travail sans possibilité d'issue.

\- Pourquoi tu rougis ? murmure-t-il un sourire malin sur le visage

\- Pourquoi tu t'avances ? je rétorque

\- Pour t'embrasser ...

J'ai à peine le temps de comprendre que sa bouche effleure la mienne dans un pieux baiser. Il se recule un peu, comme pour juger ma réaction. Ma main se retrouve à caresser sa joue et il m'embrasse à nouveau, cette fois avec beaucoup plus de passion. Il approfondit le baiser tandis que ses mains parcourent mon corps et se glisse sous ma robe. Il me soulève pour me faire assoir sur le meuble de la cuisine. Ses lèvres descendent dans mon cou et je lui caresse les cheveux. Fermant les yeux, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'imaginer que se sont ceux de Scorpius.

Le son de l'horloge annonçant les douze coups de minuit nous interrompt. Mike se recule, je descends du plan de travail et remets en ordre ma robe.

\- Bonne année, murmure-t-il a l'oreille

Je me mets à rire et prend sa main dans la mienne. Je commence à le guider dans la maison vers l'étage. Il s'arrête un instant lorsqu'il comprend, il me fixe et s'apprête à dire quelque chose mais je le coupe dans son élan avec un baiser.

\- Tais-toi ... je lui murmure.

* * *

 _ **Baissez votre arme, ne me tuez pas s'il vous plaît. En tout cas pas toute suite !**_

 _ **Bon vous avez bien compris ce qu'il s'est passé, pas besoin de vous faire un dessin. XD Contente ? Pas contente ? Je sais que certaines étaient pas mal en rogne contre Scorpius et "approuvaient" la relation Rose-Mike. A votre avis comment les choses vont-elles tourner ?**_

 _ **J'ai également une petite devinette pour vous ! ;) Quand j'écris, j'ai besoin de visualiser les personnages, quand c'est une fiction comme celle-ci où l'on ne connait pas vraiment le visage des perso, je puise mon inspiration dans les gens de mon entourage, les artistes, acteurs ect... Je vous propose de deviner par la description que j'en ai fait dans les chapitres, quel "modèle" j'utilise pour Hugo ( le frère de Rose ), 2 indices = c'est un artiste, il a déjà été implicitement et explicitement cité dans mes chapitres ! Ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile ! J'ai hâte de lire vos réponses. Voilà je vous ai donné matière à commenter là ! ;)**_

 _ **(Si ça vous plaît ce genre de devinette dites-le moi - et si ça ne vous plaît pas, dites-le moi aussi ! )**_

 _ **Indices pour le prochain chapitre :**_

 _ **\- Discussion de fille**_

 _ **\- Conflit familial**_

 _ **\- Excuses**_

 _ **Non ce ne sera toujours pas un chapitre du point de vue de Scorpius mais le suivant (le 28), le sera c'est sûr ! Patience ! XD**_


	27. Chapter 27

_**Salut tout le monde ! J'espère que vous êtes en forme. Moi je douille un peu parce que figurez vous que la carte graphique de mon ordi à lâcher. Je ne sais pas si vous êtes déjà passer par là mais c'est ULTRA CHIANT. Heureusement que j'ai eu la bonne idée de mettre tous mes chapitres sur clé USB parce que sinon, je ne serais pas là aujourd'hui à vous raconter ma vie ! MDR**_

 _ **Bon voilà, je tiens à vous dire également que c'est ULTRA FRUSTRANT de publier un chapitre toutes les deux semaines, alors j'ai beaucoup réfléchit et écrit et je vous annonce avec joie qu'à partir de maintenant et au moins jusqu'aux vacances de Pâques, je publierais de nouveau toutes les semaines ! C'est beaucoup mieux pour vous et pour moi et ça permet de ne pas perdre trop le fil de l'histoire !**_

 _ **Voilà ! Bonne lecture !**_

 **Musique : Si maman si – France Gall**

 **(Pour une fois que c'est une chanson française. Je n'arrive pas à justifier mon choix. Je ne sais pas… cette musique m'a aidé pour écrire. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, surtout que ce n'est pas vraiment mon style de chanson)**

 **Chapitre 27: Gris**

J'ai à peine ouvert un œil que je comprends que j'ai fait une grosse connerie. Je suis allongée dans le lit, Mike dormant à mes côtés. Un rayon de soleil traverse les rideaux et illumine la chambre. Je garde les yeux ouverts sans bouger. C'est à ce moment précis que je commence à remettre en cause ma vie. Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de me jeter dans les bras de cet homme que je connais à peine depuis une semaine et demi ? Je cherche à tout prix à comprendre, à quel moment tout a dérapé, qu'est-ce qui fait que je me retrouve aujourd'hui enroulée nue dans les draps de Michael Lourbeni. J'ai beau chercher je ne trouve qu'une seule raison : Scorpius. C'est lui qui indirectement est la cause de tout ça. Ça peut paraître simpliste de jeter la faute sur quelqu'un d'autre mais à ce moment précis j'ai envie de croire que je n'y suis pour rien et que le Serpentard est la cause de tous mes maux. Une fois avoir médité sur ma condition je décide de m'échapper d'ici le plus rapidement et discrètement possible.

Je me lève, je me rhabille, arrange mes cheveux pour ne pas avoir l'air d'une harpie et je quitte cette maison, sans laisser un mot. Il fait froid, il s'est remis à neiger et je n'ai qu'un simple gilet en guise de manteau. La similarité de cette scène avec celle que j'ai vécue en sortant du manoir Malefoy me frappe en plein cœur. Cette fois, je ne regarde même pas en arrière, je n'ai plus qu'à me convaincre que tout ce qui s'est passé hier n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Enfin ça aurait pu en être un magnifique mais pas avec cette personne. A présent je sais que je n'ai pas guéri de Scorpius, peut-être que je guérirais jamais mais en tout cas je ne me ferais plus avoir. J'ai compris maintenant qu'il faut éviter de s'attacher aux gens parce qu'au final ils finissent par nous blesser et même si je sais combien aimer est magique, je ne retenterais pas l'expérience avant quelques années. Aimer, embrasser, caresser, tout ça me semble soudain si futile. A quoi bon ?

Je transplane devant le Chaudron Baveur et entre dans la taverne. Je m'installe à une table au fond de la pièce et commande un café serré. J'envoie un message à Sarah pour lui demander de me rejoindre. J'ai besoin de ces conseils. Il est 10h 15, elle doit donc déjà être levée et je lui ai précisé que la situation était urgente.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je l'a vois entrer dans la taverne. Elle se dirige vers moi d'un pas qui se veut discret mais très peu naturel.

\- C'est bon je suis là, ne t'inquiète pas personne ne m'a suivit, j'ai transplané trois fois avant d'arriver ici.

\- Ce n'était pas nécessaire, répondis-je un peu vexée qu'elle prenne cette situation pour un jeu d'espionnage.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demande-t-elle en voyant ma mine fatiguée

\- Hier, j'ai fait une connerie... je... j'ai couché avec Mike

\- Le metteur en scène ? demande-t-elle étonnée

\- Lui-même

\- Je vois pas en quoi c'est une connerie. J'ai déjà vu ce mec, c'est un pur beau gosse ! s'écrie-t-elle

\- Je sais... le truc c'est qu'il est super sympa et il a dû prendre ça très au sérieux, ce qui n'est pas mon cas. Je n'ai pas envie de sortir avec lui, ni même avec personne et ... je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à Scorpius... le truc c'est qu'il lui ressemble tellement, pas physiquement mais dans la façon dont il parle, rit, embrasse et je pensais que c'était une bonne chose, en soi...

Sarah m'arrête d'un signe de la main.

\- Tu es dans ce délire depuis combien temps ? me questionne-t-elle en plissant les yeux

\- Euh... je l'ai rencontré au début des vacances et ...

\- C'est bon tu vas pouvoir t'en sortir si tu suis mes conseils. Je suis à la fois honorée que tu m'ais appelé et vexé parce que si tu l'as fais c'est parce que tu penses que je me suis déjà retrouvée dans la même situation, donc que je suis une garce. Parce que c'est l'attitude d'une garce, mais Merlin te pardonnera. Je précise donc que jamais, OH grand jamais, je ne me suis fait un aussi gros délire dans ma tête après avoir couché avec un mec et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai toujours été franche avec les hommes, ce que tu n'as pas été. Il va donc falloir rectifier tes erreurs. Si j'ai bien compris, tu as couché avec ce Mike parce qu'il ressemble à Scorpius et que tu es en manque. Grossière erreur. Puis tu es partie le matin sans mettre les choses au clair. Deuxième grosse erreur. Tu as utilisé la technique de l'homme mouchoir, technique de garce mais tu l'as fait parce que tu es blessée par ta rupture avec Malefoy, donc tu es à moitié- pardonnée. Alors voici mes conseils, tu vas rentrer chez toi, prendre une douche, manger, et retourner voir ce Mike pour t'excuser et mettre les choses à plat - sans mauvais jeu de mots. Ensuite tu retournes chez toi et tu maudis ce gros connard de Malefoy pour t'aider à l'oublier.

Je regarde Sarah sans savoir quoi répondre et assommer par le sermon qu'elle vient de me faire.

\- Je sais la deuxième partie est nulle mais je n'ai jamais été dans ce cas là. Je veux dire... avant je n'avais jamais aimé quelqu'un donc...

\- Avant ? je m'exclame soudainement. Tu parles de mon frère ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Oh mon dieu, tu rougis ! Oh ce n'est pas vrai Sarah t'es complètement amoureuse de mon frère !

Elle baisse les yeux un peu gênée et je me rends compte que c'est la première que je l'a vois comme ça, timide.

\- Il m'a écrit une chanson, se justifie-t-il en se cachant derrière sa tasse de chocolat chaud.

Je me mets rire soudainement. La situation est trop risible. Moi qui étais jusqu'il y a quelque jours sortis avec deux garçons, je devenais la garce qui se tape un inconnu. Alors que Sarah qui avait toujours menée une vie de débauchée, se retrouvait amoureuse de mon petit-frère et devenue une Sainte nitouche. Apparemment cela ne fait rire que moi parce que Sarah se contente de me regarder d'un air un peu inquiet.

\- Toi, tu as besoin de repos ...  
Je hoche la tête en cessant de rire, prenant soudain conscience que je suis dans un gros merdier.

\- Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris ... je ...

\- Hey ! Ne t'inquiète pas Rose, me murmure Sarah d'une voix douce en prenant ma main.

\- Ça arrive à tout le monde de faire des erreurs, ajoute-t-elle

Je la remercie et décide de rentrer chez moi pour me reposer. Je vais faire comme elle l'a dit, prendre le temps de me détendre et retourner chez Mike pour m'excuser.

Je transplane juste devant chez moi, je frappe et entre. Une odeur de pain grillé chatouille mes narines. Je souris, ça fait tellement bien de rentrer chez soi. Je me sens en sécurité et à ma place.

\- Bonjour ! je lance joyeusement

Aucune réponse, je marche jusqu'à la cuisine où je découvre mes parents attablés muets. Mon père dévore sa brioche sans même faire attention à moi.

\- Je suis de retour, j'annonce en souriant

\- C'est pas trop tôt, grogne mon père

Je fais un pas en arrière, étonnée par son ton. Je cherche une explication du côté de ma mère mais elle fuit mon regard. Je comprends qu'il s'est passé quelque chose.

\- Maman ? Qu'est-ce que ...

\- Tu étais où cette nuit ? me coupe mon père en s'adossant à sa chaise, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

\- Je...

\- Pas à la fête du Nouvel An en tout cas ! Peut-être dans un bar sorcier d'un quartier de Londres avec ce Lourbeni de malheur !

\- Je... Je ne me sentais pas bien à la fête, j'explique calmement

\- Et tu as donc choisi de passer la soirée dans un bar sans même nous prévenir ? Imagine qui tu aurais pu rencontrer ? Tu ne te rends vraiment pas compte du danger pour une jeune fille de ton âge, en pleine nuit dans la capitale.

\- Je suis très bien capable de me protéger avec ma baguette ! je m'écrie exaspérée

\- Là n'est pas le problème Rose ! s'énerve mon père. Nous te faisions confiance et tu l'as brisée.

Je demeure silencieuse, incapable de me défendre. Au fond, ils n'ont pas tord. Je passe une main sur mon visage.

\- Nous n'avons jamais eu à nous plaindre de toi, ajoute ma mère d'une voix douce. Mais dernièrement, les choses ont changé. Tu es devenue un peu plus distante, de mauvaise humeur. Comme si quelque chose n'allait pas…

\- Non vraiment ? je m'exclame ironique. Je crois au contraire que ma vie est irréprochable !

Mon père fronce les sourcils et sa mâchoire se crispe.

\- Ne prends pas cet air désinvolte avec nous, Rose Weasley ! s'époumone-t-il

Je lui lance un regard noir et je fais demi-tour. Je monte les escaliers quatre à quatre.

\- Ne t'étonne pas si tu ne reconnais pas ta chambre ! s'écrie-mon père du rez-de-chaussée

Ce n'est qu'en ouvrant la porte de ma chambre que je comprends réellement le sens de sa phrase. Ma chambre est anormalement bien rangée et le tableau où figurait tous mes indices à disparu. J'ai soudain cette impression que ma chambre ne m'appartient plus. Comme si elle avait souillée. Je redescends comme une furie pour faire face à mes parents.

\- Vous avez fouillé ma chambre ? Où est-il ? je hurle

\- Quelque part où tu ne le retrouvera pas ! C'est terminé, maintenant tu arrêtes tes conneries Rose !

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça !

\- Parce que tu n'as que 18 ans, malgré ce que tu peux croire tu n'es pas encore une adulte ! Tu n'es qu'une enfant ! Les évènements d'hier soir ne font que le confirmer. Ce n'est pas à toi de courir après un psychopathe ! Je refuse que tu sois impliquée dans cette affaire ! Je refuse que tu te mettes en danger !

\- C'est trop tard ! Je hurle les larmes aux yeux

Un grand silence s'abat sur la maison. Mon père me dévisage, conscient que quelque chose lui échappe.

\- C'est trop tard, je répète dans un murmure les larmes glissant sur mes joues

Tout mon corps semble être en ébullition, je sens le bout de mes doigts me picoter. Ça ne présage rien de bon, si je ne me calme pas, ma magie ne va pas tarder à se montrer.

\- De quoi tu parles ? demande mon père perdu

\- Dis-lui, je lance à ma mère. Je sais très bien que tu as compris ! Dis-le lui !

Ma mère se mord la lèvre et détourne la tête.

\- Chérie ?

\- Je n'ai réellement compris que cette nuit-là, où tu t'es réveillée, ton armoire en feu...

Elle tourne la tête vers mon père et prend une grande respiration.

\- Il est entré dans son esprit. L'assassin mystère l'a contacté par legilimancie

Mon père ouvre la bouche comme s'il venait de voir un troll des montagnes.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Ça veut dire qu'il s'est mis à me pourchasser. Il a prit le sauvetage d'Alice comme une déclaration de guerre de ma part et maintenant tout ce qu'il veut s'est me voir morte. Et ce n'est pas tout ! Maman je t'en prie continue ...

\- De quoi parles-tu ?

\- A ton avis Maman de quoi est-ce que je parle ? Tu le sais, dis-le !

Ma mère me lance un regard de détresse. Pendant un moment elle a cru que je ne savais pas qu'elle avait compris à propos de mes pouvoirs. Ma mère est la sorcière la plus intelligente de son temps, il n'y a pas de moyen qu'elle ait laissé passer ça. J'ignore depuis quand, mais elle sait tout.

\- Il y a autre chose ! s'étonne mon père

\- Dis-lui maman, je persifle entre mes dents.

Ma mère s'assoit sur le canapé et prend sa tête dans ses mains. Mon père se pose à ces cotés et lui caresse la jambe comme pour l'inciter à raconter. Elle lève le regard vers lui et sourit tristement.

\- Notre fille est spéciale, commence-t-elle. En plus, d'être une sorcière talentueuse, elle est pure. Elle possède un don que peu de sorciers détiennent, la capacité de ressentir les émotions plus profondément que les autres. De ce don découle des pouvoirs impressionnants. Elle peut sans l'aide de sa baguette maîtriser des sorts complexes et d'une magie très ancienne. Mais ce pouvoir est dangereux lorsqu'il n'est pas maîtrisé.

\- C'est incroyable, chuchote mon père en levant la tête vers moi. Depuis quand le sais-tu Rose ?

\- Je l'ai appris au début de l'année scolaire. Et toi maman ?

Elle ne répond pas au début, passe une main dans ses cheveux bouclés et soupire.

\- Un jour alors que tu n'avais qu'un an et demi, tu as été malade pendant une semaine. J'avais pris des congés et je restais avec toi toute la journée surveillant ta fièvre qui ne faisait que grimper. Quand enfin les potions ont fait effet et que tu as arrêté de pleurer, j'étais épuisée. J'avais quasiment passé deux nuits sans dormir. Ton père était prit par le boulot et je n'avais rien dit, je ne voulais pas qu'il soit inquiet. Je me suis allongée sur le lit juste à tes côtés et là tu as posé ta main sur mon visage. Au début je n'ai cru qu'à une coïncidence ou une invention de mon esprit mais au moment où tu as posé ta main sur mon visage, je me sentis en pleine forme tandis que tu t'es endormi. Comme si tu avais échangé mon état d'esprit par le tien. Au fur et à mesure que tu grandissais d'autre évènement s'ajoutaient à la longue liste de coïncidence. Si bien que j'ai fini pas comprendre.

\- Depuis tout ce temps, tu savais et tu n'as rien dit ? je m'exclame

\- C'était pour te protéger ! Tant qu'un sorcier ne connait pas son pouvoir il ne peut pas le faire grandir. Bon nombre de personnes vivent sans s'en rendre compte ! Je n'ai rien dit pour ne pas te compliquer la vie.

\- Et maintenant ma vie est un enfer, rétorquai-je. Autre chose que tu ais oublié de me dire durant ces années, parce qu'entre cette histoire avec les Malefoy et mes pouvoirs, je commence à en avoir marre de découvrir des secrets !

\- Non, marmonne ma mère en baissant la tête honteuse

Je m'assois par terre et je soupire, je relâche toute la tension de mon corps.

\- En quoi ça consiste ce pouvoir exactement, ose demander mon père.

Je le fusille du regard, prends le premier oreiller qui me vient et le déchire sous les yeux ébahis de mon père. Je déverse d'un geste rageur sur le sol les nombreuses plumes. Je prends une grande respiration et ferme les yeux. Je mets de côté toute ma colère et je pense qu'aux choses heureuses. Je revois Hugo et sa chanson, Hugo et moi peignant la chambre de nos parents. Moi sur mon balai dans le stade accompagnée de ma marraine. Moi embrassant Scorpius sous la neige. Moi dansant avec Michaël dans ce bar jazz. Ces images me frappent de plein fouet comme des flashs brumeux mêlés de couleurs vives, de rire et de sensations agréables qui parcourent mon corps. Je sens l'odeur de l'herbe fraichement coupée, du parfum orageux de Scorpius, l'odeur du bois. Je nage littéralement dans le bonheur, mais c'est un bonheur presque irréel qui a un goût amer. Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux les plumes sont élevés dans les airs. D'un geste de la main je les fais virevolter. Son père est totalement paralysé, mi-étonné mi-effrayé.

Je reprends peu à peu conscience de la dure réalité. Les plumes s'écrasent contre le sol, s'enflamment jusqu'à devenir de minuscule petites particules grises qui finissent par disparaître. Je croise le regard de mes parents et j'y lis de la peur. Bien sûr ils préféraient avoir une fille normale, sans super pouvoirs. Bien sûr, je ne m'attendais pas à des effusions de joies de leur part face à mes capacités mais leur silence mortel me blesse plus qu'une quelconque insulte.

Je me lève, je m'apprête à retourner dans ma chambre mais j'ajoute :

\- Pas la peine de nous accompagner Hugo et moi, dimanche à la gare. On saura se débrouiller tout seul.

Cette fois je monte pour de bon, je prends un bain et tente de digérer ce qui vient de se passer. J'ai encore du mal à croire que ma mère connaissait depuis longtemps ma nature et qu'elle n'ait rien dit. J'ai l'impression que plus je grandis, plus je me rends compte que ma famille est long d'être parfaite et que les secrets qu'elle retient ne cesse de me pourrir la vie. Si j'avais su avant que ma mère s'était fait torturer par les Malefoys et que je détenais un pouvoir particulier alors ma vie aurait été bien différente - en bien ou en mal, je suis incapable de le dire.

Une heure plus tard je me retrouve devant la petite maison de Mike. J'ai pris mon courage de Gryffondor à deux griffes et j'ai transplané jusqu'ici. Je suis cependant devant son porche depuis quelques minutes, incapable d'appuyer sur la sonnette. Finalement je presse le bouton en me murmurant que plus vite j'appuie, plus vite je serais de retour chez moi.

Je ne dois pas attendre longtemps pour que Michaël vienne m'ouvrir. Il porte des lunettes et semble un peu perdu dans ces pensées. Je me dis toute suite qu'il devait être en train de bosser et que je l'ai dérangé. Je commence déjà à me sentir coupable.

\- Salut, je ne te dérange pas ?

\- Non, c'est bon, tu veux entrer ? propose-t-il gentiment

\- Non, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. Je voulais juste te dire ... à propos d'hier... ce n'est pas...

\- Te fatigues pas Rose, je ne suis pas né de la dernière pluie. Je sais ce que ça veut dire quand une fille part sans laisser de mot. Je suppose que ce n'est pas le moment - ni pour l'un ni pour l'autre - de se lancer dans une relation, explique-t-il doucement

J'approuve d'un hochement de tête.

\- Je suis désolée, vraiment ... J'ai été ravie de faire ta connaissance.

\- Moi aussi

Il m'adresse un petit sourire que je lui rends. Finalement c'est plus simple que ce que j'avais imaginé.

Je le serre dans mes bras avant de lui dire au revoir et de transplaner directement dans ma chambre.

Mes parents n'ont même pas dû s'apercevoir de mon absence puisque comme toute ado en colère qui se respecte, j'ai décidé de rester enfermée dans ma chambre toute la journée. Une fois sur mon lit, je ne sais pas quoi faire. Qu'est-ce-que m'avait dit Sarah ? Maudire Scorpius ? Ça ne devrait pas être compliqué ! Pourtant lorsque je regarde dans ce miroir cette Rose, je la trouve vide, sans aucun sentiment. La colère, la tristesse, la joie m'a quitté. Comme si tout m'échappait. Je ne vois qu'une fille grise, morne, sans saveur et sans bonheur.

 _ **Voilà pour ce petit chapitre ! La semaine prochaine c'est du point de vue de Scorpius. Je sais vous l'attendez tous ! ) J'attends avec impatience vos impressions sur ce chapitre. Et personne n'a encore deviné de qui le personnage d'Hugo est inspiré. Je vous donne un dernier indice, c'est un chanteur/compositeur anglais. Allez là vous avez de quoi largement deviner.**_

 _ **Les indices pour le prochain chapitre :**_

 _ **\- Des retrouvailles**_

 _ **\- Un duel**_

 _ **Désolé, normalement y a toujours trois indices mais là je n'étais pas vraiment inspirée !**_


	28. Chapter 28

_**Bonsoir à tous, j'espère que vous allez bien ! Voilà le nouveau chapitre. Vous allez me dire qu'il est un peu short mais bon …**_

 _ **C'est du POV de Scorpius, j'attends vos réactions !**_

 _ **Bises**_

 **Chapitre 28 : Echec et mat**

Musique: idfc ( I don't f*cking care ) - Blackbear

Je me réveille avec un goût acre de tabac dans la bouche. Allongé à moitié nu dans mon lit, je n'ose pas ouvrir les yeux ni bouger un membre de peur de me retrouver par terre. Je sens un corps se trémousser à mes côtés dans le lit, un effluve de parfum de luxe me parvient. Je fais un effort surhumain pour ouvrir un œil et j'aperçois une jolie petite brune qui me scrute, un sourire béat aux lèvres. Où est-ce que j'ai bien pu la trouver celle-là ? Je referme immédiatement les yeux, la lumière du jour me déclenche une migraine atroce.

Le petit corps de la brunette se colle contre moi, ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes. Je réponds sans grand enthousiasme. Frustrée, elle se met à califourchon sur moi et commence à remuer ces hanches. Je la repousse sur le coté et me lève du lit.

\- Désolé, je n'ai pas le temps pour un autre round.

Sans même attendre une réaction de sa part, je m'enferme dans la salle de bain. Je me débarrasse de mon seul vêtement et entre dans la douche. Je laisse l'eau froide couler sur mon corps exténué. Heureusement que je reprends les cours demain parce je n'aurais pas tenu un jour de vacances de plus. Cette dernière semaine, je l'ai passé à boire, fumer et ramener des filles dans mon lit - une différente par soir. Quoi que certains puissent en dire, l'homme n'est pas fait pour vivre de cette manière. En tout cas, les choses sérieuses commencent aujourd'hui. On est dimanche et dans moins d'une heure, je dois être sur le quai de la gare de King's Cross, prêt à monter dans le Poudlard express.

Rien que l'éventualité de croiser Rose me fait frissonner. Je n'arrête pas de me demander qu'elle sera sa réaction lorsqu'elle me verra. Est-ce qu'elle va se mette à pleurer, hurler, me frapper ? J'ai envie de lui expliquer ma décision, pourquoi j'ai décidé de rompre mais moi même je ne sais plus très bien. Quand j'ai vu ce souvenir de ma grand-mère, quelque chose en moi s'est brisée. L'espoir d'être heureux avec Rose pour le reste de ma vie s'est envolé. J'ai soudain pris conscience de tout ce qui nous séparait elle et moi. Les cris de sa mère résonnent encore dans mon esprit et j'ai l'impression que c'est ceux de Rose et le corps que je vois allongé dans le salon, c'est le sien.

Je soupire et étouffe un cri de rage. J'en peux plus de cette maison, de cette famille, de cette vie. Je veux partir loin, très loin d'ici. La seule chose qui m'en empêche c'est elle. Je crois que ce soir là, elle voulait me dire qu'elle m'aimait mais je ne lui en ai pas laissé le temps. Je n'ai pas non plus eu l'occasion de le lui dire et pourtant Merlin sait combien je l'aime. Ce n'est même pas descriptible, j'ai l'impression de dépendre d'elle. J'ai la sensation que je vis sur cette terre uniquement pour l'aimer et rien d'autre. Maintenant c'est trop tard, j'aimerais encore pouvoir lui dire mais elle ne comprendrait pas. I peine une semaine et demi je la chassais de chez moi et maintenant je voudrais lui avouer mes sentiments ? Non ça n'a aucun sens. Tout ce que je peux espérer c'est qu'un jour les choses redeviennent comme avant, qu'ont redeviennent ami puisque tout nous empêche d'être plus.

Je sors de ma douche, enroule une serviette autour de mes hanches et je retourne dans ma chambre. La brunette est partie, on a refait le lit et mon père y est assis le dos droit, impassible.

\- Bonjour, je marmonne en ouvrant mon armoire pour trouver mon uniforme de Poudlard.

\- Tu as passé une bonne nuit ? me demande mon père d'un ton faussement innocent

\- Je pourrais te répondre, si je m'en souvenais.

Mon père ne rit pas ma réplique, il grimace et se lève.

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

\- Ça quoi ? je le questionne en enfilant mon caleçon ainsi que me pantalon.

\- Cette attitude de petit dépravé, de petit con pourri gâté. Ce n'est pas comme ça que je t'ai élevé.

\- Et toi pourquoi est-ce que tu fais croire à tout le monde que notre famille a changé alors que ce manoir à vu mourir un bon nombre d'innocent ? Sans compter Hermione Granger qui s'est fait torturer sur le sol de notre salle à manger.

\- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles ! persifle mon père entre ses dents

\- Vraiment ? Parce que j'ai tout vu, j'étais dans la mémoire de Grand-mère et je t'ai vu laisser cette fille de 18 ans à peine se faire torturer par ta folle de tante. Tu n'as pas bougé, pourquoi ?

\- C'était une question de ...

\- De vie ou de mort, je sais, je sais ! N'empêche que là c'était elle qui allait mourir !

Mon père se rassoit sur mon lit et soupire tandis que je finis de boutonner ma chemise, excédé.

\- Scorpius, tu ne sais pas, tu ne peux pas comprendre, murmure mon père. Les choses étaient très compliquées à cette époque. On ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être altruiste. Ce qui comptait c'était nous-mêmes uniquement. C'est la nature de l'homme de devenir égoïste lorsqu'il est menacé. Tout le monde l'a été à sa manière durant la guerre. Moi je l'ai été toute mon enfance.

\- Tu n'as pas été égoïste ! Tu as été pire que ça, tu as été lâche et tu l'es toujours !

Mon père se lève calmement et s'approche de moi doucement. Il prend entre ses mains la cravate que j'essaye tant bien que mal de nouer et le fait à ma place. Au moment où je me recule il tire sur la cravate et amène mon visage proche du sien.

\- Ne me parle pas comme ça ! m'ordonne-t-il d'une voix sourde. Je reste ton père et tu me dois un minimum de respect, ainsi qu'à ta mère.

Il relâche son étreinte et je peux à nouveau respirer. Mon père n'est pas du genre à ce mettre en colère de cette manière là. Rare sont les fois où il a utilisé la force avec moi mais cette fois je l'ai poussé à bout. Dès qu'il a fermé la porte de ma chambre, je me sens coupable. Je ne pensais pas vraiment ce que j'ai dit. Je suis en colère c'est indéniable mais pas contre lui, parce qu'au fond je sais qu'à sa place, j'aurais fait exactement la même chose. Les Serpentards ne sont pas réputés pour leur courage.

Je me retrouve quelques minutes plus tard, courant sur le quai de King's Cross, ma valise à la main. Je suis en retard comme la plupart du temps. Je me hisse dans le premier wagon ouvert juste avant que le train émette son sifflement. Une fois le train parti, je commence à chercher un compartiment vide. Bien sûr je vais être obligé un moment ou un autre de rejoindre le compartiment des préfets mais le plus tard sera le mieux. Je traverse les nombreux compartiments, zigzagant entre les élèves à la recherche d'un siège vide, peut importe où. C'est là que j'aperçois une élève qui m'est complètement inconnue. Mince, habillée d'un simple slim bleu clair et d'un chemisier crème. Ses cheveux sont longs, bruns et forment des boucles indisciplinées qui bougent à chacun de ses mouvements. La jeune élève doit être en 7ème ou 6ème année mais j'ai l'impression de ne l'avoir jamais vu. En même temps, il y a tellement d'élèves à Poudlard. La brune semble en grande conversation avec la préfète de Poufsouffle qui hoche la tête à chacun de ces mots. Mes yeux dévient sur les courbes de la première, qui me semblent étrangement familières et qui réveillent en moi un désir que je ne peux pas réprimer. Ma bouche dessine un sourire, j'ai trouvé ma prochaine proie. J'avance d'un pas déterminé vers les deux jeunes filles. La blonde capte mon regard et écarquille les yeux. J'arrive au niveau de belle inconnue et ma main se place naturellement sur sa hanche, je l'a sens frissonner à ce contact. Parfait. Je la pousse un peu et déclare :

\- Excusez-moi jeunes filles, vous êtes en plein milieu du passage.

L'inconnue se retourne vers moi et je croise son regard azur. Ce contact dure une demi-seconde mais c'est suffisant pour que je comprenne la grosse connerie de je viens de faire.

La jeune brune n'est autre que Rose Weasley. Son visage passe de la colère, à l'étonnement puis elle m'adresse un sourire bienveillant.

\- Tiens Scorpius, tu es là ! Voici le nouveau planning des rondes, dit-elle en me tendant un papier.

Je ne suis pas stupide au point de croire à sa bonne humeur. Serais-ce possible qu'elle ait vraiment oublié ce que je lui ai fais ? J'ai lu comme tout le monde, ces articles sur elle et ce dramaturge qu'elle adore mais je n'en ai pas cru un mot. Enfin si, la photo était très explicite mais j'étais sûr qu'elle n'éprouvait rien pour lui. Mais le fait qu'elle me sourit là, sans se soucier de ce que je lui ai fais démontre le contraire. C'est impossible on ne se remet pas d'une rupture comme ça ! Même si ça a duré que quelques semaines. Non, je n'y crois pas.

\- C'est McGonagall qui m'a envoyé une lettre pour me demander de changer les rondes. J'ai pris l'initiative de le faire par moi-même ça ne te dérange pas j'espère ?

\- Non, bien sûr

Je lis rapidement le programme et je remarque que je n'ai plus aucune ronde en commun avec elle et que mon nouveau partenaire est le préfet de Poufsouffle, Toby McAllen. Je déteste ce mec, peut-être même plus que Nick, Rose le sait. Elle me le fait payer.

\- Je refuse d'être avec McAllen, ce mec est un vrai con

\- Tu n'as pas le choix, mais j'essayerai de changer au trimestre prochain

Elle s'en va mais je la rattrape par le bras et lui fait face.

\- Tu fais ça à cause de ce qui s'est passé, je comprends mais je préfère que tu me frappes. Vas-y défoule-toi.

Elle me regarde perplexe puis elle éclate de rire. Elle se met sur la pointe des pieds, approche son visage du mien et me chuchote doucement.

\- Oh, non Scorpius, je préfère te faire souffrir lentement.

Elle m'adresse un sourire avant de retourner dans son compartiment.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai la sensation que les prochaines semaines, les prochains mois, vont être un cauchemar. Je me suis mise la Gryffondor la plus sournoise à dos.

Je comprends que Rose n'est pas ma seule ennemie quand j'aperçois Albus au bout du couloir. Il me juge d'un regard sévère et s'avance vers moi. Je suis incapable de bouger, j'ai envie de bouger mais je ne veux pas paraître pour un lâche alors je reste à ma place. Une fois arrivé à ma hauteur Albus me met une droite dans la mâchoire, je riposte - question d'honneur. Je sors ma baguette et Albus sort la sienne. Les sors fusent dans tout les sens. Autour de nous les gens courent se protéger dans leur compartiment. Des premières années se mettent à hurler. Nos sorts sont informulés, le seul son est celui de notre magie et de nos sortilèges qui s'entrechoquent. Je m'en reçois un dans l'épaule qui fait reculer contre un mur, une vive douleur me saisi mais je continue. Hors de question que je perde ce combat. C'est alors que Rose apparaît, sortant de son compartiment.

\- Non mais c'est une blague, s'écrie-t-elle

Aucun de nous ne s'arrête.

\- Scorpius, ça ne te suffit pas ce qui s'est passé ? Maintenant tu t'en prends à Albus ? s'énerve-t-elle

\- C'est lui qui a commencé !

Cette fois je baisse ma baguette, mais celle d'Albus reste pointée dans ma direction.

\- Baisse ta baguette, je lui ordonne

\- Pas tant que tu n'es pas à moitié mort sur le sol, persifle-t-il

Face à cette menace, je relève ma baguette et lance un sort qui l'atteint au bras.

\- C'est bon arrêtez, ça suffit ! vocifère Rose

Cette fois c'est elle qui sort sa baguette et Albus et moi nous nous retrouvons tous les deux violement plaqués sur le sol.

\- Un sort de plus et je vous jure que je vous envoie tout les deux à Sainte Mangouste.

Je me relève doucement jaugeant Albus du regard.

\- Et personne ne pense que j'exagère, ajoute Rose en nous menaçant de sa baguette.

C'est à ce moment que le Professeur Blanchard se dirige droit sur nous.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demande-t-il d'une voix autoritaire. Des élèves sont venus me dire qu'il y avait un duel !

\- C'est bon professeur, je m'en suis occupé, explique Rose

Il lui sourit et hoche la tête.

\- Tous les deux dans mon bureau après dès votre arrivée à Poudlard ! Weasley, vous également, il faut qu'on parle.

\- Bien sûr, professeur ! répond la nouvelle brune en souriant

J'ai manqué un épisode, depuis quand Rose est aussi pote avec Mr Blanchard. Ils s'éloignent tout les deux et je les entends plaisanter. Je me retourne vers Albus qui les regarde s'éloigner également. Finalement il m'observe puis dit simplement.

\- T'es un con Scorpius, tu fais souffrir les seules personnes qui t'aiment

Sur ces douces paroles, il me tourne le dos et rejoint son compartiment.

Avec toute cette agitation je n'ai même pas trouvé d'endroit où m'installer. Je décide de m'assoir dans le couloir comme un clochard. J'attends que Rose revienne pour lui présenter mes excuses. Elle repassera forcément par là.

Il fait maintenant nuit et le train s'arrête, je suis resté assis parterre tout le voyage. Rose n'est pas repassée par là. Elle a dû rester en compagnie de Mr Blanchard, mais je trouve encore ça suspect. Après tout il suffirait de lui demander, Rose me répondrait sérieusement.

Une fois à l'intérieur du château je me dirige vers le bureau de sous-directeur. Je frappe et la porte s'ouvre d'elle-même. Apparemment on attend plus que moi, puisque Albus est assis sur un des fauteuils face au Professeur de Défense, tandis que Rose visite la bibliothèque de celui-ci, parcourant du doigt la tranche de chaque livre.

\- Bon faisons ça vite parce que je veux être de retour pour le pudding. Donc, je ne vais pas chercher à savoir qui a commencé, ça n'a pas d'importance. Tout ce que je veux vous dire c'est que vous vous êtes donnés en spectacle et que maintenant tout Poudlard est au courant de votre dispute. Vous devez même être au sujet des conversations ce soir dans la grande salle. Ce que vous ignorez c'est les conséquences de vos actes. A l'époque de vos parents et depuis bien avant eux, la rivalité Serpentard-Gryffondor était fortement présente. Les archives de cette école, sont pleines de colles administrées aux élèves de ces deux maisons pour duel, combat à main nues ou autre violences. Croyez-moi vous n'êtes pas les premiers, mais peut-être les derniers. Vous êtes tout les deux, le garçon le plus populaire de votre maison. Vous n'en avez peut-être pas conscience mais vos camarades suivent le moindre de vos mouvements et vous prennent pour exemple. Le fait que vous soyez amis à considérablement changé la relation entre vos deux maisons. D'autant plus que vous venez de famille qui étaient ennemies durant la guerre. Autant dire que vous représentez la paix et la nouvelle harmonie de notre monde magique. Oui, je sais c'est beaucoup de choses sur vos frêles épaules d'adolescents mais c'est la vérité. Ainsi je vous demande de faire un effort pour tout le monde, de vous pardonnez et de repartir sur la base de votre amitié. Je sais que vous ne vous détestez pas, au contraire que vous êtes proches, quasiment des frères l'un pour l'autre. Alors faîtes un effort.

A la fin de son discours, il nous observe guettant notre réaction. Comme aucun de nous ne réagit, il ajoute :

\- Au moins promettez-moi de ne pas recommencer !

\- Mr Blanchard, je n'ai absolument rien contre Albus, j'explique calmement. Je ne demande que ça que nous redevenions amis, la décision lui appartient.

Le professeur de Défense se tourne vers Potter et l'interroge dur regard.

\- C'est bon Albus, arrête de faire ton gamin, soupire Rose qui observe la scène les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

Sans prononcer un mot, Albus me tend sa main et je la serre doucement. Il me sourit et je souris à mon tour.

\- Je peux te pardonner Scorpius mais tu fais encore du mal à Rosie, je te jure que cette fois je te tue !

\- Et je t'en donnerais la permission, je réplique en souriant

\- Et je ne t'en empêcherais pas, ajoute Rose

Je fronce les sourcils, j'ai l'impression qu'elle prend tout ça à la légère. C'est très étrange.

Le professeur Blanchard nous congédie et c'est Rose qui prend ma place sur le fauteuil. Je ferme la porte du bureau mais j'ai envie de rester pour écouter.

\- Tu sais ce que Rose peut raconter ? je demande à Albus

\- Mr Blanchard l'aide pour le concours d'histoire qu'elle va passer. Je crois qu'il va l'aider à monter son projet.

Je hoche la tête pas très convaincu mais finalement je m'éloigne. Je n'ai pas envie de descendre manger alors je rejoins directement l'appartement de préfet où les elfes de maison ont déjà déposé mes affaires. Je m'installe dans le canapé, sort sur bouteille de Whisky pur feu caché en dessous et je me sers un verre. C'est alors que la porte s'ouvre sur Will Nott.

\- Alors comme ça, on joue au gros dur ?

Je marmonne quelque chose d'incompréhensible et il s'assoit à mes côtés.

\- Tu sais, si tu veux déclencher une vendetta contre les Griffons, tous les Serpents te suivent.

Je sais que Will dit ça pour rire mais ces paroles font étrangement écho à ce que nous a dit Mr Blanchard.

\- Non, si y en a un seul qui tente un truc, je le tue ! Fais passer le message.

\- Ce sera fait ! promis William en riant

Nous restons ainsi à discuter un moment de tout et de rien, jusqu'à ce que Rose entre dans l'appartement.

\- Bonne nuit ! dit-elle sèchement avant de rejoindre sa chambre.

\- C'est une vraie perle que tu viens de perdre mon ami, fait remarquer le brun.

Je n'arrive pas à dire s'il est ironique ou non. J'ai trop bu pour y réfléchir.

\- Je ne veux pas faire mon mec chiant mais t'es « échec et mat » mon pote, ajoute Nott. T'as perdu la dame.

Je lui lance un regard noir qui le fait apparemment rire.

\- Je m'étais trompé d'adversaire, je murmure pour moi

Je perçois le regard perplexe de mon camarade mais il ne dit rien. Will quitte l'appartement et je vais à mon tour me coucher.

 _ **Voilà, le chapitre est terminé, j'espère qu'il vous a plu. Comment trouvez-vous Scorpius ? Et Rose, vous la trouvez bizarre ? J'imagine qu'elle n'a pas vraiment réagit comme vous le pensiez mais ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est une simple passade.**_

 _ **Le prochain chapitre sera du POV de Rose. Je ne vous donne plus d'indices, je vous laisse découvrir la semaine prochaine.**_


	29. Chapter 29

_**Salut tout le monde ! Je publie un peu tard aujourd'hui désolé, mon vendredi soir est toujours super chargé ! J'espère que vous allez apprécier ce chapitre - on va enfin connaître les vrais sentiments de Rose ! J'ai hâte de lire vos réactions !**_

 _ **Musique :**_ _ **Shadow Preachers - Zella Day (j'ai l'impression que cette chanson a été écrite pour notre petit couple ) XD**_

 **Chapitre 29 : Entre haine et amour**

Je suis assise sur un fauteuil, juste en face de M Blanchard. Il m'observe et je demeure muette.

\- Comment vas-tu Rose ? Je crois avoir compris que ces vacances ont été ... mouvementé.

Je lève les yeux vers lui. J'ai tellement envie de lui dire tout ce que je ressens en ce moment même mais quelque chose m'en empêche. Mr Blanchard reste mon professeur, je ne peux pas me permettre de le prendre pour un psy.

\- Tu vas te décider à parler ? demande-t-il en croisant ses mains sur son bureau

\- Je ne sais pas quoi dire, j'avoue en soupirant. Je suis fatiguée, crevée, j'en ai marre.

\- Marre de quoi ?

\- Marre d'être celle que je suis, marre de vivre cette vie, marre de souffrir.

Mr Blanchard se penche vers moi, sa mine toujours aussi sérieuse.

\- Et si tu me racontais depuis le début ?

Il me sourit et je sens que je peux lui faire confiance. Je fais le récit de mes vacances pourries et il m'écoute sans faire aucun commentaire. Lorsque j'ai fini, il se lève et déclare:

\- Tu as éprouvé beaucoup d'émotions durant ces deux dernières semaines, le fait que tu n'es pas craqué prouve que tu arrives bien à maitriser ton pouvoir.

\- Pas craqué ? Vous avez louper les deux fois où j'ai déclencher une tempête de neige dans ma chambre et quand j'ai brûlé mon bibliothèque ainsi que le téléphone ! je m'exclame

\- Ce n'est rien comparé à ce que tu es capable de faire.

Je frisonne, il a dit ça d'une voix tellement dure que j'ai l'impression que c'est un reproche. Je baisse la tête honteuse.

\- Vous allez pouvoir m'aider ? je demande d'une petite voix

\- Bien sûr ! On commence les entraînements demain après les cours. D'ici là, essaye de faire le tri dans tes émotions. Ne garde pas tout à l'intérieur.

\- Merci, je murmure

Il hoche la tête et je me lève de mon siège et sort de la pièce. Une fois dans le couloir je m'assois contre un mur de pierre. Je n'ai pas envie de bouger d'ici. Je n'ai pas envie de descendre dans la grande salle pour diner. Mais si je ne le fais pas, ils vont savoir. Ils vont comprendre que je ne vais pas bien, que chaque fois que j'aperçois Scorpius, j'ai l'impression qu'on assène un coup dans les côtes et qu'on m'étrangle. Je ne veux pas que mes amis pensent que je suis faible, parce que mon rôle a toujours été d'être la plus forte. Depuis le début de notre amitié, j'ai toujours été celle qui se relève, qui ne montre pas ses sentiments, qui rassure les autres. C'est ainsi, c'est mon rôle.

Je finis par me lever et descendre dans la grande salle. Le diner à lieu par maison. Albus et Louis m'ont gardé une place à leurs côtés. Je m'y assois en souriant, tout le monde discute joyeusement et rit. Je fais exprès de participer aux conversations, je souris et éclate de rire chaque fois que j'en ai l'occasion. C'est le seul moyen de leur faire croire que je vais bien et Albus semble mordre à l'hameçon. Je le surprends à me dévisager en souriant.

Une fois le repas terminé, je souhaite la bonne nuit à toute la petite bande et je remonte dans l'appartement des préfets. Je ralentis en arrivant dans le portrait du vieux, qui m'observe impassible avec sa pipe.

\- Alors on a oublié le mot de passe ? demande-t-il moqueur

\- Non, bien sûr que non ! je réponds de mauvaise humeur.

Je lâche finalement le code et la porte s'ouvre sur le salon ovale aux couleurs de Gryffondor et Serpentard.

J'entre dans pas rapide, souhaite la bonne nuit à Scorpius et William assis sur le canapé avant de m'enfermer dans ma chambre. Je me jette sur mon lit en soupirant.

\- Quelle journée de merde !

J'étais sûr d'être capable de me maîtriser en face de Scorpius mais je me trompais. Je me sens tellement trahie. Le voir devant moi, comme avant, me rappelle à quel point je suis folle de lui. Parce que soyons honnête, peut importe ce qu'il a pu me faire, je reste irrémédiablement attiré par lui. Alors j'espère que le détester finira par mettre fin à cette attraction. Je me dis maintenant que même s'il vient s'excuser et qu'il me demande de sortir avec lui à nouveau, je n'accepterai pas. Je me rends compte qu'il m'a trop blessé. Durant toutes ses semaines, il n'a fait que me faire souffrir. Je lui ai sans cesse pardonné. Aveuglément je lui ai accordé mon pardon, parce que je l'aimais et on fini toujours par pardonner la personne qu'on aime. J'ai supporter ses doutes, ses silences, ses paroles. Mais cette fois c'est fini. Je ne peux plus, je ne pas pardonner ce qu'il m'a fait. Pas cette fois.

Je me change rapidement en pyjama et je rentre dans mes couvertures. Un fond de potion sans rêve et je m'endors rapidement.

Je me réveille pas du tout motivée pour être aller en cours. Je me prépare rapidement et descends prendre mon petit-déjeuner dans la grande salle. Alice, Louis, Albus et Margaret y sont déjà. Ils discutent entre eux des cours, cette fois je n'ai pas envie de participer, je me concentre sur ce que j'ai dans l'assiette.

\- Où est Scorpius ? demande soudain Louis en le recherchant des yeux dans la grande salle.

\- Peut-être qu'il s'est rendormi, déclare Alice en haussant les épaules

Il faut savoir que Scorpius est incapable de se lever seul pour aller en cours. J'ai toujours eu l'habitude d'aller le réveiller. Sauf aujourd'hui.

\- Tu es bien aller le réveiller, Rose ? demande prudemment Albus

\- Quoi ? Non, pourquoi ? C'est plus un bébé de quatre ans, je m'exclame avec désinvolture.

Albus le lance un regard noir.

\- Alors vas-y maintenant ! m'ordonne-t-il

Je fronce les sourcils, agacée par le ton qu'il prend avec moi.

\- Non, je n'irais pas.

\- Rose, cesse de faire ta gamine, soupire Albus

\- Ma gamine ? T'es conscient que tu me demandes d'aller réveiller un mec de 18 ans pour qu'il aille en cours ? Je ne suis pas sa mère, je ne vois pas pourquoi je le ferai.

\- Parce que tu l'as toujours fait ! s'écrie Albus en abattant son poing sur la table

\- Et bien je n'en ai plus envie, ok !?

\- Je croyais que t'étais plus intelligente que ça, franchement... soupire Albus

\- Arrête de me juger, cinq minutes Albus ! Je ne suis pas ta petite sœur alors tes leçons de morale je m'en passe ! j'explose en me levant du banc.

\- Rose, calme-toi, murmure Louis en m'attrapant le bras

\- Lâche-moi ! je m'exclame à son attention

Il s'exécute immédiatement étonnée par mon agressivité. Je lance un regard noir à Albus avant de sortir de la grande salle redevenue silencieuse. Tout le monde à assisté à cette scène ridicule. J'ai perdu mon sang froid, je n'aurais jamais dû m'énerver.

Je monte quatre à quatre les escaliers. J'entre en trombe dans l'appartement, et j'ouvre violemment la porte de la chambre de Scorpius. Il ne le remarque même pas, il dort profondément, allongé de tout son long en diagonale sur le lit. A le voir comme ça, je n'ai même pas envie de le réveiller. Je m'approche doucement de lui, sa respiration est régulière et il sourit légèrement. Je baisse les yeux et je murmure un désolé avant d'empoigner un oreiller et de le lui jeter à figure.

Cette fois il se réveille en sursaut et me regarde étonné.

\- Debout ! je m'exclame d'un ton froid. T'as loupé le petit-déjeuner, t'as quinze minutes avant le premier cours.

Je sors de sa chambre en claquant la porte. Et je redescends vers les cachots où j'ai cours de potion. Je bouscule tout le monde, sans même prendre la peine de m'excuser. J'en veux à la terre entière et principalement à Scorpius.

La journée se passe trop lentement à mon goût. Je ne prends même pas la peine d'aller manger à midi, je n'en ai pas envie. Je rejoins le Professeur Blanchard dans son bureau. Une fois de plus je me retrouve assise sur ce fauteuil en face de lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu ressens à ce moment même Rose ? me demande-t-il

Sa voix résonne comme un écho dans ma tête.

\- Je me sens en colère

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que personne ne me comprend. J'en peux plus de toutes ces responsabilités. Il faut à la fois que je joue mon rôle de préfète avec les rondes, de septièmes année avec les ASEPICS. Il faut que je maitrise cette fichue magie, que je participe à ce concours d'histoire bidon, que je retrouve cet Assassin mystère, que je protège Hugo, et que j'oublie Scorpius. Tout ça je n'y arrive plus. J'ai l'impression que le monde autour de moi à changer. Je ne reconnais plus rien, ni ce château, ni mes amis. Je ne me reconnais même pas moi-même.

\- Tu te sens perdue ?

\- Exact, soupirai-je. J'ai l'impression de tourner en rond dans une pièce sans trouver d'issue.

\- Il faut que tu prennes tes problèmes un par un. Moi je peux déjà t'aider à en résoudre 2 voire 3. Mais un par un.

Je hoche la tête. Il se lève de sa chaise et déclare :

\- Suis-moi !

Je m'exécute, on marche tout les deux dans les couloirs et on monte jusqu'au quatrième étage. Arrivés devant la tapisserie, Mr Blanchard passe quatre fois devant avant qu'une porte apparaisse et que nous entrions dans la salle sur demande.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on vient faire ici ?

\- Tu verras. As-tu déjà fait face au miroir du Résid ? me questionne-t-il

\- Oui... soupirai-je en me remémorant cette fois là où j'étais tombée dessus par hasard avec Scorpius.

Le miroir n'a pas changé de place. Je refuse de regarder parce que je sais ce qu'il va me montrer.

\- Avance et regarde ! m'ordonne Mr Blanchard

\- C'est inutile, je sais ce que ...

Je m'arrête de parler lorsque mon regard se pose sur la glace. Je ne vois rien, absolument rien. Pas même mon reflet, juste du vide. Comme si je ne m'y reflétais pas. C'est une sensation étrange. J'ai l'impression d'être invisible, que mon corps à disparu et que je vis que par mon esprit.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vois ?

\- Rien... murmurai-je. Absolument rien. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Ça veut dire que tu ne te connais plus, que tu ne sais plus ce que tu veux. Ça signifie que tu t'es perdue.

Je n'avance et glisse mes doigts sur le miroir sans pour autant qu'ils se reflètent.

\- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

\- Tu dois apprendre à te connaitre. Trouver qui est la vraie en Rose en toi, cessez de te cacher et t'accepter comme tu es. Commence pas reprendre tes anciennes habitudes, essaye à tout prix de te retrouver. C'est la première chose à faire, avant même d'essayer de maitriser ta magie. Un pas après l'autre.

\- D'accord, je murmure la gorge nouée.

\- C'est tout pour aujourd'hui Rose, déclare le Professeur de défense en me caressant l'épaule.

Je rentre dans ma chambre et décide de sécher les cours de l'après-midi. Je reste assise sur mon lit à réfléchir. Qui est la réelle moi ? Avant tout ça, avant Scorpius, avant que je comprenne mes sentiments pour lui, qui étais-je ? Si je devais présenter l'ancienne Rose à quelqu'un, qu'est-ce que je dirais ?

"C'est un fille simple, qui aime travailler, lire, passer du temps avec ses amis, jouer Quidditch, aller voir des pièces de théâtre, résoudre des mystères ...

J'émerge immédiatement de mes pensées. Et si c'était ça ? Peut-être que c'est ce dont j'ai besoin là, résoudre des mystères.

Je me lève immédiatement de mon lit pour rejoindre le salon ovale. Je reste debout en face du tableau. Ce qu'il me faut c'est me concentrer sur cette enquête pour oublier l'extérieur. Je m'assois sur le tapis en face et mes yeux parcourent les articles, photos, dessins et notes affichées. Quelque chose m'échappe. Depuis le début on cherche à savoir ce que cet homme veut, qui il est. Peut-être qu'on n'a pas besoin de le savoir. Si on sait où il se cache, il suffit d'aller le trouver.

Un main se pose sur mon épaule et me fait sursauter. C'est Scorpius qui me dévisage avec inquiétude.

\- Tu n'étais pas en cours cet après-midi. Est-ce que ça va ?

\- Appelle les autres, je réponds simplement

Sans se faire prier, il s'exécute. Quelques minutes plus tard, tout la bande débarque : Albus, Lily, Louis et Alice. Ils s'installent en silence sur les canapés.

\- Merci d'être venu, déclarai-je en prenant un grande inspiration

\- On avait pas vraiment le choix, fait remarquer Albus de mauvaise humeur

\- Alors, voilà. J'ai une nouvelle piste et j'ai besoin de vos cerveaux. On arrête de chercher qui peut être derrière tout ça et on cherche plutôt où il peut se cacher. On sait qu'il est passé par le ministère, pré-au-lard et peut-être même la cabane hurlante. Quel sont les points commun ?

\- Poudlard, répond instantanément Louis

Tout le monde l'observe sous le choc.

\- C'est vrai ça ! Il pourrait être ici ! s'exclame Lily

\- Impossible, il y a une protection autour de Poudlard, personne ne peut y rentrer s'il n'est pas élève ou s'il n'appartient pas au corps enseignant. En tout cas pas sans l'accord de la directrice, je réponds calmement

\- Et s'il connait les passages secrets ? fait remarquer Scorpius

\- S'il était passé par le château, on le saurais. Il y a des tableaux partout dans les couloirs du château, quelqu'un l'aurait remarqué et l'aurait fait parvenir au professeur McGonagall. Non c'est autre part.

\- Peut-être simplement à Londres, répond Alice en haussant les épaules. C'est vrai, le ministère de la magie est dans la capitale. On peut facilement voyagé de Londres à Pré-au-lard par le système de Portoloin publique

\- Il existe pas un sort de localisation ? demande Lily

\- Si mais dans ce cas il faut quelque chose de personnel appartenant à la personne que l'on recherche et il faut également connaitre son nom et prénom.

Soudain, quelque chose s'éclaire dans mon esprit. Je comprends alors que je détiens la solution. Je me lève en souriant sous le regard perplexe de mes amis.

\- Je sais ce qu'on va faire, ou plutôt ce que je vais faire. Cet homme est plusieurs fois entré dans mon esprit pour savoir comment avançait l'enquête. A moi de lui retourner l'appareil. Je vais simplement entrer dans son esprit pour savoir où il se cache. Une fois fait, on prévient les aurors et le tour est joué !

Un silence de mort accompagne ma réplique jusqu'à ce que Scorpius s'exclame :

\- Non mais t'es complètement dingue ! Tu veux entrer dans la tête de ce psychopathe ? Non mais imagine comment il va réagir. En plus il va toute suite comprendre que tu cherches à savoir où il est et il va transplaner immédiatement.

\- Pas si je ne lui parle pas. La legilimancie n'est pas douloureuse tant que l'on n'essaye pas de soutirer des infos. Je veux simplement voir par ses yeux, il ne remarquera rien. Je suis capable de le faire.

\- T'as vraiment perdu l'esprit ! C'est beaucoup trop dangereux c'est pas assez solide comme plan, tu peux pas te le permettre !

\- Excuse-moi mais j'ai encore ma liberté d'agir Scorpius. Tu n'es pas d'accord avec ma solution, très bien alors trouves-en une autre ! je m'exclame hors de moi

\- C'est pas aussi simple !

\- Alors ferme-là !

Il se lève sous le coup de la colère, les poings serrés, les muscles tendus et les sourcils froncés.

\- Très bien alors je me casse !

Je le regarde s'éloigner vers sa porte et je m'écrie dans son dos.

\- C'est ça casse-toi de toute façon, tu n'es qu'un lâche !

\- Je ne suis pas un lâche, persifle-t-il entre ses dents

\- Tu ne sais faire que ça fuir ! Dès que tu es confrontés à des obstacles tu recules, c'est la mentalité Malefoy ça !

\- Je ne te suis plus là, on parle toujours de cette enquête ou de nous ? questionne-t-il en s'approchant visiblement en colère

\- On parle de toi en général ! Lâche, faible, traître, hypocrite...

\- Ça SUFFIT ! hurle Albus en se levant et en s'interposant entre nous. NON MAIS VOUS ALLEZ ARRETER DE VOUS DISPUTER. Vos problèmes personnels n'ont rien avoir là dedans, alors s'il vous plaît vous vous calmez tout de suite.

Je lance un regard noir à Scorpius, je sens la rage me ronger le ventre. J'ai envie de lui sauter dessus et de lui arracher tous ses cheveux blonds, de lui griffer le visage jusqu'au sang. Je sens que bientôt je ne vais plus me maîtriser alors je leur tourne le dos pour sortir de l'appartement. J'ai à peine esquisser deux pas que Scorpius s'écrie dans mon dos.

\- C'est lequel d'entre nous fuit là ? Hein ?

\- Scorpius... le préviens Albus

Je me retourne d'un seul coup et comme les mots ne parviennent pas jusqu'à ma bouche, je lui adresse un geste obscène et je sors.

Une fois au milieu du couloir, je me rends compte que j'ai oublié ma baguette, je m'apprête à retourner dans l'appartement quand je surprends à travers la porte, leur conversation.

\- ... ce n'est plus la même, elle a changé. Elle devenue ...

\- une connasse, tu peux le dire Alice

\- je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça auparavant, j'ai l'impression que la vraie Rose n'existe plus, ajoute la voix d'Albus

Alors comme ça, même mes amis me rejetaient ? Je ne cherche pas à en écouter davantage, je cours à la recherche d'un endroit où être seule.

Je me retrouve assise sur la rambarde de la tour d'astronomie, les jambes dans le vide. J'observe le soleil se coucher et la neige tomber doucement. J'ignore s'il s'agit d'une "vraie" neige ou de mes pouvoirs. Je crois que je n'ai pas envie de savoir. Mon regard se perd dans le paysage. C'est étrangement calme, comme cette fois là au lac. J'observe simplement la nature vivre et je me sens plus légère. Ma colère s'atténue et je me mets à réfléchir. Est-ce que je suis vraiment devenue quelqu'un d'autre ? C'est ma colère qui me fait agir ainsi, comment je peux l'arrêter ? Il faut que j'apprenne à ne plus rien ressentir mais comment je suis sensée faire. En plus, mon statut de pur me donne la faculté de ressentir encore plus profondément les émotions, alors c'est peine perdue. Il faut que je me concentre sur autre chose. L'enquête ça ne fonctionne pas. Il ne reste plus que le travail, c'est ça. Il faut que je me concentre sur mes études, mes ASEPICS, mon concours d'histoire, le reste j'oublie. Ça peut marcher.

Le bruit de pas dans l'escalier me fait immerger de mes pensées. Je ne me retourne pas, je reste dans la même position à regarder les collines se couvrir de blanc.

\- Rose ?

Je reconnais sa voix entre toutes. Je ne l'oublierais jamais, la voix de l'homme que j'ai aimé le plus dans ma vie et que - malgré moi - j'aimerai toujours.

\- Félicitation tu as trouvé ma cachette

\- Rose qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demande-t-il d'une voix inquiète

Je tourne la tête vers lui en fronçant les sourcils. Est-ce qu'il croit que je vais ... J'éclate de rire et si bien que je dois m'accrocher avec plus de force encore pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne vais pas sauter, tu n'en vaux pas la peine.

Je me retourne et descends de la rambarde pour lui faire face.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Malefoy ? je demande d'une voix ferme

\- Juste parler, après ce qui c'est passé... on a jamais eu l'occasion d'en discuter. Je ne supporte pas qu'on s'ignore ou qu'on se dispute !

\- Bah, il va falloir t'y faire Scorpius parce que pour moi tu n'es plus rien ! On a eu l'occasion d'en discuter mais tu m'as fermé la porte au nez et maintenant je ne veux plus te parler et encore moins te voir. Jusqu'à la rentrée j'arrivais parfaitement à vivre ma vie sans toi et je veux que ça continue. J'esquisse un pas vers la sortie mais Scorpius me retient par le bras.

\- Lâche-moi ! je lui crache

Il desserre sa prise, surpris par le ton que j'ai employé. Là, je me rends compte qu'Albus a raison. Peut-être que la vraie Rose n'existe plus. Même si je refuse en partie de l'admettre je ne suis plus moi-même. Maintenant j'en ai réellement conscience.

\- Rose, dit doucement le Serpentard, je sais que tu m'en veux mais ...

\- Oh non ! Je ne t'en veux pas Scorpius ! C'est bien pire, je te DETESTE ! Tu m'as brisé. Je t'aimais... je murmure les larmes aux yeux. Je t'aimais tellement et tu m'as abandonné. Tu m'as complètement brisée. J'étais prête à tout pour nous, j'étais prête a oublier le passé de nos parents, à devenir une parfaite sang-pure. Maintenant j'ai l'impression de ne plus rien ressentir à part de la haine ! Je n'arrive pas même plus à maitriser ma colère. Je suis devenue ... horrible

Les larmes coulent sur mes joues pâles. Je n'arrive plus à les retenir, je ne maîtrise plus rien. Mes émotions prennent le dessus.

\- Rose... murmure-t-il en s'approchant

\- Tout ça c'est ta faute ! je m'écrie en pointant un doigt accusateur en sa direction. C'est de TA faute . Je te déteste ! Je te déteste, je répète en martelant son torse de mon poing.

J'y mets toute ma force mais je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il ressente quoi que se soit. Je pleure de rage toujours en le frappant, puis je m'écroule à genoux en étouffant un sanglot. Scorpius se met à son tour à genoux et me prends dans ses bras. Je suis surprise par son geste mais je incapable de me débattre.

\- Je te déteste, je murmure à bout de force

\- Et moi je t'aime Rose. Je t'aime tellement que j'en ai mal, avoue-t-il en me caressant les cheveux.

A cet instant le peu de choses qui restaient de moi se brise en milliers de morceau. La douleur est si vive que j'étouffe un cri. J'avais tellement attendu qu'il me dise ces simples mots et alors que je commençais à me persuader qu'il ne m'avait jamais aimé, il me balançait ça à la figure.

\- Alors pourquoi ? pourquoi est-ce que tu me fais ça ? je demande d'une voix étouffée

\- Parce que chaque fois que je te vois, je me sens coupable, chaque fois que je croise ton regard, je revois ta mère étendue dans mon salon. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher, je suis désolé, tellement désolé. J'aimerais tellement changé le passé. Rose si tu savais comme je ne supporte plus d'être loin de toi, de te voir me détester, de ne pas pourvoir de toucher... Je t'aime tellement ...

\- Arrête, je le supplie. Arrête de me dire que tu m'aimes. Ça ne change rien.

Je me défais brusquement de son étreinte.

\- Ça ne change rien, répété-je

Je me relève et descends de la tour d'astronomie. Je marche seule dans les couloirs pour rejoindre ma chambre. Je me sens assommée par tout ce qui vient de se passer. A mi-chemin je fais demi-tour, j'ai besoin de me confier. J'ai besoin d'un ami et le seul qui me reste c'est le Professeur Blanchard. Je frappe à la porte de son bureau, il m'ouvre vêtu d'un peignoir de chambre, les yeux à moitiés ouverts. Je m'en veux alors de l'avoir réveillé.

\- Je suis désolée, je ne pensais pas que vous ...

\- Rose, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? me coupe-t-il inquiet

Je le regarde muette puis des larmes coulent sur mes joues. Il ne dit rien et me laisse entrer.

 _ **Voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! J'attends vos reviews ! ;)**_

 _ **Pour la semaine prochaine :**_

 _ **\- Une nouvelle Rose**_

 _ **\- Un séjour dans les toilettes du deuxième étage**_

 _ **\- Un nouveau né ?**_


	30. Chapter 30

_**Hey ! Je suis contente de vous retrouver pour ce nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il va vous plaire. C'est un peu un chapitre de transition, mais les choses vont commencer à s'accélérer bientôt surtout au niveau de l'enquête et de un peu tout en fait !**_

 _ **Voilà je vous laisse lire !**_

 **Musique : Night Moves - H Burns**

 **Chapitre 30: L'eau**

Trois semaines ont passé depuis ce soir là et beaucoup de choses ont changé. Le professeur Blanchard m'a aidé à réaliser mon devoir pour le concours d'histoire. C'est assez éprouvant de créer un monde parallèle. Il faut d'abord créer une maquette pour ensuite la reproduire à grande échelle. J'ai dû faire beaucoup de recherche et interroger des témoins de la guerre dans Poudlard. Certains professeurs, quelques tableaux et les fantômes. Cela m'a permis de reproduire fidèlement les ruines du château de Poudlard après la guerre. Je ne me fais pas trop d'espoir sur ce concours, je suis simplement contente qu'il soit passé.

Sinon, tous les soirs, le Professeur Blanchard me fait des cours pour maîtriser ma magie. J'ai appris que le seul moyen de me "débarrasser" de cette magie c'est l'utiliser dans les sorts de magie blanche pure. Alors je me suis mise à exercer quelques petits tours en cachette dans ma chambre pour évacuer mes émotions et j'en ai bien besoin. Maintenant je suis devenue étonnamment calme. Je me concentre sur le travail et uniquement le travail. Je me suis éloignée un peu du groupe, je déjeune toujours avec eux mais j'évite le contact. Je trouve toujours une excuse pour ne pas passer du temps avec eux. Je me dis que c'est la meilleure chose à faire. Mais une chose me manque cruellement : le Quidditch. Depuis que je sais à nouveau monter sur un balai, j'ai l'habitude d'aller faire un tour dans l'air le soir, à l'abri des regards. Alors quand Albus se plaint au déjeuner que son poursuiveur est interdit de match à cause de ses mauvais résultats, je déclare simplement :

\- Je peux prendre sa place.

Tout le monde m'observe comme si j'avais annoncé que j'avais annoncé que j'allais me marier.

\- C'est ... c'est vrai ? s'exclame Albus

\- Oui, j'ai un peu moins de boulot en ce moment, je peux le remplacer pour le prochain match.

Albus frappe d'un poing sur la table faisant sursauter toutes les personnes attablés.

\- Rose rejoint l'équipe ! s'écrie-t-il en se levant attirant l'attention sur nous.

Il se penche vers Scorpius assis en face de lui et lui murmure avec un sourire malin:

\- Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? Vous allez perdre !

Il laisse échapper un rire machiavélique, terrorisant les premières années.

\- C'est bon Al' on a compris assis-toi pour le dessert, lui ordonne Margaret

\- Pas le temps ! s'écrie-t-il en s'emparant d'une pomme à la volée. Il faut que j'établisse un plan d'attaque.

Il sort de la grande salle en sautillant comme un gamin heureux. Scorpius me lance un regard interrogateur. Il ignore que pendant les vacances, j'ai combattu mon traumatisme. Je l'ignore et termine mon assiette.

\- Rose ! m'interpelle Lily qui est à mes côtés. Il y a marqué dans la Gazette du Sorcier que Michael Lourbeni est nominé pour le festival du 7ème art sorcier, tu vas l'accompagner ?

Je sursaute au nom de Mike, je l'avais presque oublié. Aux yeux de tout le monde je sortais avec le fameux dramaturge.

\- Euh... et bien c'est pendant les cours non ?

\- Non, c'est pendant les vacances d'hiver, s'exclame ma cousine

\- Surement oui. On en a pas trop discuté en faite. Disons qu'on a fait un break, les relations à distances c'est pas trop notre truc, j'invente rapidement

\- Oh je suis désolée, murmure-t-elle

Je croise le regard rieur de Scorpius, cette situation semble bien l'amuser. Vexée, je sors de table prétextant devoir aller chercher un bouquin à la bibliothèque. Dans le couloir, je sens des pas derrière moi, je me retourne pour faire face à Scorpius.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Depuis quand tu sais remonter sur un balai ? demande-t-il en marchant à mes côtés.

\- Depuis ces vacances dernières, je réponds en accélérant le rythme espérant qu'il se fatigue plus vite de me suivre.

\- Comment ?

\- Il a suffit d'un jour avec un bon professeur, je lui balance à la figure en faisant allusion à ses vaines tentatives pour m'aider.

Il ne réponds rien et continue de me suivre.

\- On ne va pas vers la bibliothèque, fait-il remarquer soudainement

\- Non, c'est vrai. Je vais dans le bureau de Mr Blanchard, je lui avoue d'un ton détaché

Il s'arrête et me prends par le bras.

\- Qu'est-ce-qui se passe Rose ? Tu passes tout ton temps avec lui. Tous les soirs tu es dans son bureau.

\- Tu me suis ? je lui demande choquée

\- Non, je n'en ai pas besoin. Je le vois sur la carte du Maraudeur.

\- Donc, tu m'espionnes !

\- Non... enfin oui mais ...

Je lui tourne le dos et continue de marcher excédée. Alors maintenant il passait son temps à suivre mes déplacements grâce à la carte du Maraudeur.

\- Dis-moi simplement pourquoi et j'arrête, s'écrie-t-il en me rattrapant

\- Parce que j'en ai besoin, persiflai-je, maintenant laisse-moi tranquille.

Il ne réponds rien et me laisse continuer ma route seule. Je soupire en énonçant le code pour rentrer dans le bureau de professeur de défense. C'est lui qui m'a donné son code au cas je sens que je ne maîtrise plus ma magie et qu'il n'est pas là, je peux m'y réfugier. Je passe la plupart de mon temps ici. Je m'y sens en sécurité même lorsqu'il n'est pas là. J'en profite pour bouquiner ses livres, m'exercer un peu.

Quand la sonnerie retentie marquant la fin de la pause du déjeuner, je m'éclipse en cours de métamorphose.

Le cours se passe plutôt bien, à l'exception que je sens sans cesse le regard de Scorpius dans mon dos. Ça devient vraiment gênant. Je suis assise au troisième rang seule et lui au cinquième avec Albus.

Finalement, la sonnerie retentie marquant la fin du cours. Alors que je range mes affaires, le professeur McGonagall me demande d'approcher. Je me dirige vers son bureau, elle détaille ma tenue comme pour vérifier si ma jupe n'est pas plus courte que d'habitude.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien Miss Weasley ?

\- Eh bien oui, pourquoi mes notes sont-elles en baisse ?

\- Non, bien au contraire, c'est encore plus excellent que d'habitude, mais j'ai l'impression que vous vous éloignez de vos amis ?

\- Sauf votre respect Mrs McGonagall, j'ai bien peur que vous vous trompiez. Il est vrai que nous avons de moins en moins la possibilité de passer du temps ensemble. Tout le monde est très occupé par son travail personnel.

\- Je vois... et concernant Mr Malefoy ? demande la sorcière en me jugeant par-dessus ses lunettes.

\- Je ne vous suis pas Professeur, je réponds en feignant l'indifférence

\- Je crois au contraire que vous m'avez très bien comprise, Miss.

\- Et bien notre colocation se passe plutôt bien si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir.

Elle m'observe un instant en silence puis elle pince les lèvres et déclare :

\- Très bien, dans ce cas vous pouvez disposer

Je sors de la classe cachant tant bien que mal ma rage. McGonagall n'a pas pu remarquer cela toute seule. Quelqu'un lui a parlé de moi et je suis sûr qu'il s'agit de Blanchard. Cet abrutit de professeur allait tout gâcher. Il ne manquait plus que la directrice s'en mêle. Je suis bien consciente de m'être éloignée de mes amis mais c'est pour leur bien et également pour le mien. Je ne supporte plus leur regards de pitié, leurs petites attentions pour moi. Tout ça m'exaspère au plus haut point.

Je monte dans les toilettes des filles, au deuxième étage. Je vérifie que Mimi Geignarde n'y est pas et je balance mon sac à terre. J'ouvre un robinet et me rince le visage pour essayer de me détendre, mais c'est sans succès. Je reste là à m'observer dans le miroir, mes mains crispées sur le lavabo. D'un geste rageur, j'enlève l'élastique qui retient mes cheveux et ces derniers caressent mes épaules milliers de petites boucles brunes. Je ne me reconnais plus. Comment j'ai pu en arriver là ? Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Où vais-je ? Cette fois c'est trop je ne retiens pas le cri qui monte dans ma gorge.

Lorsque le silence se fait de nouveau entendre et que mon cri ne résonne plus sur les murs carrelés des toilettes, je remarque que je suis trempée. Toute la tuyauterie semble avoir éclaté d'un seul coup, j'ai de l'eau jusqu'au mollet. Je sors ma baguette pour arrêter l'inondation mais rien ne marche, l'eau atteint ma cuisse. J'avance vers la porte des toilettes et tente de l'ouvrir mais elle reste close, comme si quelqu'un l'avait verrouillée. C'est surement dû à la pression de l'eau.

\- Merde ! je m'écrie en faisant sauter un autre tuyau

"Ok calme-toi Rose, tu peux te contrôler, il suffit que tu te calmes" je me dis intérieurement. Mais l'eau continue à monter à une vitesse impressionnante et elle atteint bientôt mes hanches, sans que je parvienne à y remédier.

"Je vais mourir ici si je ne trouve pas de solution"

Je peux tout simplement pas me concentrer avec le bruit incessant des flots qui se déversent dans la pièce.

Une idée me vient soudain. Je prends ma respiration et plonge la tête dans l'eau. je me retrouve alors confrontée à un grand silence. Je ne perçois plus aucun bruits, tout est étouffé. Je ferme les yeux et me concentre. Je me rappelle cet incroyable silence auquel j'avais fait face lors de ma première promenade au lac pendant les vacances. Je n'ai bientôt plus d'air dans mes poumons, j'ouvre les yeux pour remonter à la surface mais il n'y a plus de surface, parce que l'eau a disparue. Je suis debout dans les toilettes, les seules traces de ce désastres sont quelques flaques ainsi que mon uniforme et mon sac trempé. Mes cheveux se collent contre mon visage. Je prends mon sac de cours et sors des toilettes. Je marche en direction du bureau de Mr Blanchard, encore dégoulinante d'eau de chiotte. A mon grand étonnement, il m'ouvre la porte avant même que je toque. Apparemment il ne s'attendait pas à me voir, il referme la porte pour ne laisser que son visage dépasser, comme pour me cacher quelque chose.

\- Que c'est-il passé ?

\- Longue histoire, est-ce que je peux entrer ? je lui demande d'un petite voix

\- Euh... et bien c'est-à-dire que... je suis plutôt occupé là et ...

J'ouvre la bouche étonnée, est-ce que Mr Blanchard refusait-il de m'aider à cet instant ?

\- C'est pas grave, vous savez quoi ? Je vais me débrouillée toute seule, je dis d'un ton amer

Il m'observe m'éloigner puis il s'exclame :

\- Change-toi et reviens dans 10 minutes.

J'ignore son commentaire et je retourne à l'appartement des préfets. Je m'apprête à prendre un douche quand j'aperçois la carte du maraudeur posée sur la table. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, je la prends et murmure :

\- Je jure que mes intentions sont mauvaises

La carte apparaît et je regarde le nom qui apparaît à côté de celui de Mr Blanchard :

"Spencer Thomson"

J'ai à peine le temps que fixé le nom qu'il disparaît.

\- C'est impossible, je murmure

Un personne ne peux pas disparaître comme ça de la carte. On ne peux pas transplaner dans le château et le seul moyen de disparaître de la carte c'est d'aller dans la salle sur demande. Or ce n'est pas le cas ici. Je range la carte en me disant que je n'ai pas le droit d'espionner le Professeur Blanchard et j'ai autre chose à faire que mener une enquête sur cette mystérieuse personne. Je donc prends ma douche, je change d'uniforme et je retourne en cours. Tant pis pour le Professeur Blanchard, je ne peux pas me permettre de louper encore une seule heure de cours.

Je me concentre au maximum sur le cours d'Histoire de la magie. Je prends en note toute les paroles du professeur. C'est ma matière préférée et même si les cours de Mr . peuvent être ennuyant, je me force à écouter. Alors que le cours se termine Louis se penche vers moi et me demande :

\- Est-ce que tu pourras prêter ton cours à Alice, parce qu'elle absente et je n'ai fait que somnoler pendant tout le cours.

\- Euh... oui pas de soucis

Je me retiens de lui demande pourquoi Alice n'est pas en cours. C'est ma meilleure amie, je devrais le savoir et je préfère faire croire que je suis au courant plutôt que demander. Alors que je sors de la salle de cours je percute un élève qui arrive dans le sens inverse. Le choc me pousse violement contre le mur. Scorpius juste devant moi s'en aperçoit et attrape la chemise de l'élève.

\- Tu peux au moins t'excuser, gronde-t-il

\- Je suis désolé, murmure la voix du jeune homme

En relevant la tête je remarque qu'il s'agit de Jeffrey. Je lui adresse un mince sourire.

\- Ce n'est pas grave

En temps normal j'aurais hausser le ton mais là il s'agit de Jeffrey et je me sens encore coupable d'avoir refusé de sortir avec lui, même si je ne regrette pas.

A cet instant je remarque comme il a l'air faible. Il est plus mince que d'habitude et ses yeux sont cernés.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? je demande doucement en le prenant par le bras

Il se dégage de mon étreinte, ne me réponds pas et s'éloigne vers le bureau du professeur. Quelque peu inquiète, je sors finalement de la salle de cours, Scorpius sur mes talons.

\- Il avait pas l'air bien, fait remarquer le Serpentard

\- Merci, j'avais remarqué, je réponds d'une voix froide.

\- Tant mieux, parce qu'en ce moment tu oublies un peu les autres

Il me double et s'éloigne à grand pas. Je rêve ou il vient de ma faire un reproche ? A quoi fait-il allusion ou plutôt à qui ? Lui ? Ça m'étonnerais. Encore une fois, peut-être que je me suis éloignée de mes amis mais quand est-ce qu'il vont comprendre que c'est pour le bien de tous ? J'ai besoin d'être seule, il peuvent le comprendre ça, non ?

Le lendemain, Alice est revenue en cours. Je lui ai donné comme prévu mes notes mais je n'ai pas posé de questions. Nous descendons toutes deux les escaliers tandis que je lui explique quelque petits détails sur le cours. A ce moment, les escaliers se mettent à bouger pour changer de trajectoire, comme ça leur arrive de faire. Alice perd l'équilibre et dévale quelques marches avant d'être stoppée par la rambarde. Je reste un moment pétrifiée de peur puis je cours la rejoindre pour l'aider à ce lever.

\- Alice, par Merlin, est-ce que ça va ?

\- Oui, c'est bon, dit-elle en tentant en vain de se relever.

C'est à ce moment que Louis débarque en courant, il me pousse pour être au plus prêt de sa petite-amie.

\- Alice, qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? la questionne-t-il visiblement très inquiet

\- J'ai perdu l'équilibre, tout va bien ! répond-elle en se levant une bonne fois pour toute.

\- Il faut t'emmener à l'infirmerie ! s'écrie mon cousin toujours en m'ignorant

\- Je vais bien, lui assure la Poufsouffle

\- On y va quand même ! ordonne-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras

Je les regarde s'éloigner et je me dis que Louis en fait un peu trop, ou alors c'est moi qui suis insensible.

A la fin de la journée, je rejoins le professeur Blanchard dans son bureau. Il me fait pratiquer quelques petits exercices. D'abord je tente d'allumer des bougies sans l'usage de ma baguette et sans prononcer aucun sortilège. Ensuite, il me fait travailler le sortilège de patronus. Il dit que c'est essentiel pour un sorcier pu d'être capable d'exercer parfaitement ce sortilège. Il m'apprend alors comment envoyer un message via le patronus. C'est assez utile, ce n'est pas de la magie pure mais c'est intéressant à exercer. L'heure du diner est passée quand je sors de son bureau après l'avoir remercier. Je me sens toujours mieux après une séance avec lui. Il est la seule personne qui peux me permettre de me contrôler. Sans lui, je ne sais vraiment pas dans quel état je serais aujourd'hui.

Comme c'est l'heure du couvre-feu j'en profite pour faire une petite ronde dans le château. Au troisième étage je retrouve Sarah qui avance droit sur moi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? je lui demande méfiante

\- On a un grave problème ! me répond-elle

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? je demande soudainement très inquiète

Elle me prend par le bras et me fais entrer dans une salle de cours.

\- Assis-toi ça vaut mieux, m'ordonne-t-elle

J'obéis sans même réfléchir, mon cœur bat à cent mille à l'heure. Est-ce qu'il est arrivé quelque chose à mon frère ? Je ne le supporterai pas.

\- C'est Alice, me dit-elle en s'asseyant devant moi

\- Est-ce que c'est à cause de sa chute ce matin ? je demande

\- Elle est tombée ? Je l'ignorai. En faite, une des ensorceleuses de Poudlard m'a fait part d'une nouvelle quelque peu préoccupante. Etant la chef du groupe, les filles me disent absolument tout et j'ai appris que ... comment le dire ...

\- Par Morgane ! Sarah crache le morceau ! je m'exclame

\- Alice est enceinte.

La nouvelle me percute comme une diligence de sombrals. Je reste muette, incapable de prononcer une seule parole.

\- Ce... c'est... elle... tu es sûre ?

\- Oui, Charlotte celle qui m'a tout raconté, m'a dit qu'elle avait retrouvé dans la poubelle de son dortoir un test de grossesse positif et le lendemain, Alice - qui est une de ces colloc' de dortoir - passe la journée à Sainte Mangouste. On peut penser à une simple coïncidence mais ensuite Katherine m'a dit l'avoir vu pleurer dans les bras de Louis et tu as vu comme il attentif à elle depuis quelques jours ?

\- Ce n'est peut-être qu'une coïncidence

\- Ça fait beaucoup de coïncidence toute de même.

Sarah n'a pas tord, ça ne peux que être ça. Je prends ma tête dans mes mains. Et maintenant ? Que va-t-il se passer ? Ces parents doivent déjà être au courant puisque sa mère est à l'infirmière du château et son père le prof de botanique. Ça veut dire que Louis va être Papa ! Et comment Alice va-t-elle terminer ces études ? Un tas de questions se bousculent dans mon esprit.

\- Je n'ai rien dit à personne à part toi ! m'assure Sarah. Je me suis dit que comme tu étais sa meilleure amie, tu devais le savoir si tu n'étais pas encore au courant.

\- Merci...

\- Ecoute Rose, je sais que ça pas été facile avec Scorpius et que t'as pleins d'autre problèmes à côté, mais là Alice a vraiment besoin de toi. Je ne sais pas si elle t'as beaucoup aidé avec ta rupture avec Scorpius mais peu importe, tu dois être là pour elle.

\- Je sais et je ne lui reproche rien. Si je me suis éloignée c'est pour le bien de tous ! je m'exclame

Je prends mes affaires et sors de la classe en courant. Je traverse les couloirs jusqu'à mon appartement. Il est trop tard pour parler avec Alice, je le ferais demain. Il faut que je réfléchisse à quoi lui dire. La pauvre, elle doit se sentir tellement... mal.

Une fois dans le salon ovale, je m'installe sur le canapé et regarde le feu crépiter. Je laisse mon esprit divaguer à sa guise. Prostrée, je ne remarque même pas Scorpius ouvrir la porte de sa chambre.

\- Tu n'arrive pas à dormir ? demande-t-il son corps prenant appui sur le seuil de sa porte.

Je tourne lentement la tête vers lui. Il porte un simple jogging en guise de pyjama. Je détourne la tête pour ne pas qu'il me remarque rougir. Seul la lumière émise par le feu éclaire la pièce.

\- Non... je réponds simplement

Il avance vers moi et s'assois à mes côtés.

\- Tu te rappelles cette fois en sixième année où l'on était allé camper un soir dans la forêt interdite avec Albus et que tu étais trop effrayée pour t'endormir ?

\- On étais à la poursuite d'un vampire vengeur et sanguinaire, j'avais toutes les raisons d'être effrayée. En plus quelqu'un devait monter la garde.

\- Pourtant il a suffit d'une simple étreinte pour que tu t'endormes.

Je lève la tête et croise sont regard orageux. Que voulait-il dit par là ?

\- De quoi est-ce que tu as peur, ce soir ? demande-t-il avec sérieux

\- J'ai peur d'un tas de choses et une étreinte ne suffira pas à m'endormir, je réponds d'un ton distant

Le regard perdu dans les flammes, je sens sa main sur la mienne et je réagis immédiatement.

\- Arrête... je murmure

\- Rose...

Je me lève et entre dans ma chambre sans même attendre la fin de sa phrase.

Cette nuit là, je ne dors pas, je ne fais que me retourner dans mon lit. Je me lève aux aurores, prends une douche, m'habille et je descends prendre mon petit-déjeuner dans les premières. Je remonte ensuite dans l'appartement des préfets, je frappe à la porte de Scorpius et lui ordonne de se réveiller sans pour autant entrer. Ensuite j'attends Alice devant sa salle commune. Quand elle sort, je lui souris et lui propose de sortir discuter un peu dehors. Il ne fait pas très chaud mais c'est tout de même agréable d'être dehors. On s'assois toutes les deux sur un bancs en pierre.

\- Alice... je sais pas trop quoi dire... Je suis désolée de pas avoir été là pour toi ces derniers temps. Je ne vais pas chercher à me trouver des excuses mais j'aurais dû comprendre que tu n'allais pas bien. Au fond de moi je crois que je le savais et que je refusais d'admettre que quelque chose clochait. J'ai appris ce qui t'arrive, pourquoi t'étais pas là l'autre jour. Je m'en veux vraiment de ne pas l'avoir compris plutôt.

\- Je... je sais pas non plus trop quoi dire. J'aurais dû t'en parler mais tu as déjà tellement de problèmes, je ne voulais pas t'en rajouter. En tout cas je suis contente que tu l'es su.

Elle prend ma main et me sourit.

\- Et comment tu te sens ? je lui demande

\- Plutôt bien. Je crois que j'ai accepté la chose tu sais. Louis est un peu chamboulé. Il n'arrête pas de me suivre partout et de me demander sans cesse si j'ai besoin de quelque chose.

\- Laisse-lui le temps de digérer.

\- Je pense que c'est plutôt perturbant pour lui. On a encore jamais vraiment parler de notre futur. Enfin, je sais qu'il voulait des enfants et maintenant ... J'en veux moi aussi, dit-elle d'une voix brisée.

Je la prends dans mes bras et je lui murmure que va bien se passer.

\- Oui tu as raison. En plus il y a toujours l'adoption. Je pourrais toujours adopter des enfants plus tard, faute de ne pas pouvoir en avoir.

A ce moment je comprends que quelque chose cloche.

\- Tu ... ne peux pas avoir d'enfant, je murmure pour moi-même choquée

Cette discussion n'était qu'un immense quiproquo. Alice n'a jamais été enceinte, au contraire, elle a découvert qu'elle était infertile.

Je lève la tête vers elle, les yeux humides.

\- Je... suis désolée...

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute, Rose. Je t'assure ce n'est pas la tienne, c'est celle de cet Assassin mystère, c'est lui qui en me blessant m'a rendu stérile. J'aurais pu même en mourir si tu ne m'avais pas sauvé la vie.

A cet instant tout s'emboîte dans mon esprit. Je me rappelle Alice allongée dans les sous-sols du ministère, la main sur son ventre, le sang tachant ces vêtements. C'est lui. C'est lui qui lui gâche la vie, c'est lui qui gâche la mienne et celle de toutes mes amis. Je sens une rage monter en moi. Comment avais-je pu être aussi pacifiste ? Tout ce temps-là à tenter d'éviter la confrontation directe avec cet homme. Tout ce temps là à tenter de lui échapper dans mes rêves alors que ce que j'aurais dû faire c'est le tuer, le faire souffrir comme il m'a fait souffrir. Ça y est je l'avais mon but, mon ultime objectif, la chose sur laquelle je devais me concentrer. C'était la solution à tout mes problèmes.

\- Alice, je te vengerais, c'est promis, déclarai-je la mâchoire serrée.

 _ **Voilà pour ce chapitre j'espère qu'il vous a plu !**_

 _ **Pour la semaine prochaine :**_

 _ **Tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est qu'il va y avoir une PUTAIN de péripétie DE MALADE !**_

 _ **Hâte d'y être !**_

 _ **xoxo**_


	31. Chapter 31

_Bonsoir Bonsoir tout le monde ! :) Me voilà de retour pour un nouveau chapitre un peu cours et au titre quelque peu original. C'est une citation d'une série que j'adore et d'un personnage que j'adore et qui se prêtait plutôt bien à la situation de ce 31ème chapitre. Si vous arrivez à trouver d'où ça vient vous avez le droit à un petit cadeau. ( Je vous en parle plus bas )_

 _Je vous laisse découvrir !_

 _Bonne Lecture !_

 _PS: Je répondrais aux reviews du chapitre précédent dans le week-end ! 3_

 **Chapitre 31: "Good in paper... not so much in reality"**

Une semaine est passé depuis ma conversation avec Alice. La jeune fille enceinte se trouve être en réalité une certaine Louisette. Elle a d'ailleurs quitté le château, elle est retournée chez ses parents pour sa grossesse. Je le sais parce que le McGonagall nous en a parlé à Scorpius et moi. En tant que préfets-en-chef nous devons être au courant de tout ce qui se passe dans Poudlard. On ne sait pas encore qui est le père, Louisette a apparemment refusé de le dire. On ne sais même pas si elle-même en est sûre. On finira bien par le savoir mais c'est loin d'être ma priorité.

Alice a annoncé à tout notre groupe son infertilité. Tout le monde a été un peu choqué et sans surprise tout le monde est d'accord pour que je mette mon plan a exécution. Louis le premier. Je vais donc entrer dans l'esprit du tueur pour trouver l'endroit où il se trouve et en informer les aurors. Albus a écrit une lettre à son père pour tout lui expliquer, on attend plus que le feu vert de mon oncle Harry. Je n'ai rien dit de tout ça au professeur Blanchard, il m'en aurait dissuadé mais la directrice est au courant. Elle m'a simplement rappelé à quel point la legilimancie était dangereuse mais je crois qu'elle a été convaincue par ma dernière performance, où j'ai pu sauver Alice.

Peut-être qu'en fin de compte je fais tout ça aussi parce que je me sens coupable. Je n'ai pas envie d'y réfléchir. Le moment est à l'action.

\- Il va y avoir un combat ? demande mon petit-frère alors que nous étions tous assis dans le salon de l'appartement discutant des derniers détails.

\- Je pense oui, ce seront aux aurors de se battre, je réponds doucement

Je vois bien que Hugo a peur pour notre père et moi aussi. Tout comme Albus et Sarah. Cette dernière est bien plus calme que d'habitude. Ces parents sont divorcé et elle vit en général chez son père, Dean Thomas, un ami de la famille. Tous les trois on sait que tout peut arriver.

\- Il n'arrivera rien à personne, on peut compter sur l'effet de surprise. Tout ce passera bien, je déclare en souriant

Tout le monde hoche la tête, ils me font confiance et ça me fait étrangement plaisir. J'ai à nouveau le sentiment qu'on est tous soudés. C'est alors qu'un hibou frappe à la fenêtre. Je me lève pour lui ouvrir. Il dépose une lettre devant Albus et repars aussi vite qu'il est arrivé.

\- C'est mon père, annonce mon cousin

Il prend une grande respiration et ouvre l'enveloppe. Ses yeux parcours les lignes rapidement. Il lève la tête vers moi et dit simplement:

\- Ils sont prêt, ils attendent le lieu. Une fois l'opération terminée, ils nous avertirons.

Je lance à Scorpius un regard entendu.

\- Tout le monde sort, ordonne le Serpentard.

Ils obéissent tous et je me retrouve seule avec Scorpius, assise sur le canapé. Mes mains tremblent légèrement et Scorpius s'en empare.

\- Tout va bien se passer. Surtout ne force pas son esprit, ne parle pas, aucun son. Sois le plus discrète possible.

J'approuve d'un hochement de tête et il s'éloigne. Je ferme alors les yeux, le silence m'envahit. Tout mes sens sont en éveille. Je perçois alors une douce brise, comme un courant d'air qui me fait frissonner. J'entends des chouettes hululer, je sens des gouttes de pluies rafraichir ma peau, puis je vois un champ ou plutôt une prairie. C'est incompréhensible, je ne peux pas reconnaître l'endroit si c'est en pleine nature, en plus il fait nuit. Puis je vois vaguement les formes d'une maison. Une lumière au rez-de-chaussée est allumée. Je vois une ombre passé devant et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser qu'il s'agit de la prochaine victime. Il s'approche encore de la maison et par ces yeux, je vois au loin un lac. C'est à cet instant que je comprends. Un dernière regard vers la maison et c'est alors une certitude. Mon cœur tambourine dans ma poitrine.

J'ouvre les yeux et me retrouve dans le petit salon. Scorpius m'observe près à écrire le lieu et à l'envoyer.

\- Alors ? demande-t-il

\- Il est ... chez moi ...

\- Quoi ? s'écrie-t-il

\- Il est chez moi, il va vers ma maison et ma mère est là-bas. Vite Scorpius ! je m'exclame

Il sort sa baguette et forme un patronus pour annoncer la nouvelle. Je vois un loup brillant bondir par la fenêtre.

\- Ce sera plus rapide que le hibou ! m'assure-t-il

Le cœur battant, le corps tremblant, ma respiration se saccade. Je commence à voir trouble, tout autour de moi penche comme sur un bateau. Je tente de me lever mais c'est pire. Scorpius me rattrape avant que je tombe lamentablement au sol.

\- Rose ! Est-ce-que ça va ? s'écrie-t-il

Je vois Albus, Louis et Hugo entrer dans le salon. Leur voix me parviennent.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demande Albus

\- Elle fait une crise d'angoisse, répond rapidement Scorpius

\- Et le lieu ? questionne Louis

\- C'est bon s'est fait, se contente de répondre Scorpius en jetant un coup d'œil rapide à mon frère.

Hugo. J'ai tellement envie de lui dire que je suis désolée mais aucun son ne franchit mes lèvres. Ma respiration est coupée, j'ai l'impression d'être sous l'eau, tous les sons me paraissent atténués. J'ai la sensation que ma tête va explosée comme si je retenais ma respiration trop longtemps sous l'eau. Des fourmis parcours tout mon corps.

\- Reculez-vous, ordonne mon frère. Reculez-vous ou vous risquez d'être blessé ! Albus va chercher le professeur Blanchard !

Albus obéit mais ce n'est pas le cas de Scorpius. Allongée au sol, il tient mes jambes en hauteur. Un goût métallique s'insinue dans ma bouche.

\- Il n'y a pas un sortilège contre ça ! s'exclame Louis

Quelqu'un lui répond mais je ne comprends pas. Les sons et les voix me parviennent de loin sans que je puisse les identifier. Le paysage jusqu'à présent flouté a laissé place à de simple taches de couleur. Je sombre tout doucement dans l'inconscience.

"Rose... je sais ce que tu as fait... tu vas le payer !" s'écrie la voix de l'Assassin dans mon esprit. Il est entré, maintenant c'est lui qui est dans mon esprit. Il faut qu'il sorte, il faut que je résiste.

Je hurle et je reprends brutalement conscience. Le feu de la chemin émet une grande flamme avant de s'éteindre entièrement. C'est ma magie blanche. Mr Blanchard est à mes côtés.

\- Rose est-ce que ça va ? me demande-t-il en posant sa main sur ma joue.

\- Ma mère ! je m'exclame en me levant

\- On a encore aucune nouvelle, m'informe Albus

Je me lève rapidement pour me mettre à faire les cents pas dans le salon.

\- Rose tu es sûre que ça va ? Tu devrais t'assoir ! me demande Scorpius visiblement très inquiet

\- Oui, oui, je réponds en balayant l'air d'un geste de la main. Comment ça se fait qu'on sait encore rien. Il est au courant maintenant, il sait.

\- Tu parles de l'Assassin ? demande Louis

\- Rose, pourquoi crois-tu qu'il a compris le plan ? demande à son tour le professeur Blanchard

\- Parce qu'il me l'a dit, je réponds naturellement

Personne ne fait de commentaire, tous m'observe faire les cents pas dans la pièce. Quelque chose m'échappe, pourquoi l'Assassin était-il chez moi ? pourquoi s'en prendre à ma mère ? Durant les vacances il a tuer deux personnes qui n'avait rien avoir avec moi. J'avais même commencé à penser qu'il m'avait oublié. Pourquoi se revirement soudain ? Est-ce qu'il a senti que c'était bientôt la fin pour lui, le poussant à s'en prendre à mes proches ? Mr Blanchard avait raison lorsqu'il me disait que cet homme me chassait.

\- Où sont Alice, Lily, Sarah et Margaret ? je m'exclame soudainement

\- Elles sont dans la salle commune des Gryffondors

Je soupire et m'assois sur le canapé, Hugo se place à mes côtés. Tout le monde reste silencieux, la tension est palpable. On entend juste le bruit de nos respirations. Les battements de mon cœur se sont un peu calmé mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je me sens mieux. Si quelque chose arrive ce soir, ce sera de ma faute.

Un bruit à le fenêtre nous fait tous sursauter. Scorpius se lève pour ouvrir la fenêtre et récupérer la lettre.

\- C'est ton père, Albus. Elle est adressée à Rose.

Une douleur contracte mon estomac, quelque chose est arrivé, je le sais maintenant.

\- Lis-la, j'ordonne à Scorpius

Il déchire l'enveloppe et lit le contenu de la lettre, le visage impassible. A la fin de sa lecture silencieuse, il déclare :

\- Tes parents vont bien

Tout mon corps se détend subitement, je lâche un soupire de soulagement et mon frère me prend dans ses bras. J'enfonce mon visage dans son cou et me retiens de pleurer.

\- Mais il y a autre chose, ajoute le Serpentard

Mon frère et moi nous détachons immédiatement.

\- Le tueur a pris la fuite et ... Dean Thomas est mort.

Ce dernier mot résonne dans mes oreilles, a tel point que je n'arrive plus à en saisir le sens. Je revois cet homme grand, fin, souriant, la peau halée installé sur le canapé du Terrier à discuter joyeusement avec mes parents, mon oncle et ma tante. Cet homme qui respire la bonne humeur. Je le revois jouer au Quidditch avec toute la famille, taquiner sa fille Sarah. Sarah, cette fille excentrique et folle amoureuse de mon frère. La culpabilité me ronge le cœur. Je ne peux pas nier que tout ça est en partie ma faute, c'était mon idée. Même si certains diront que c'est le destin, je sais que je suis coupable. Je le ressens au plus profond de moi, comme un dégoût pour moi-même. Une douleur qui me donne envie de hurler. Je reprends mes esprits quand la porte de l'appartement s'ouvre sur Alice et Sarah.

\- Des nouvelles ? demande ma meilleure amie

Personne n'ose répondre, tout le monde fixe Sarah. Moi, je n'arrive pas à croiser son regard, je baisse les yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demande cette dernière

J'ai envie de lui dire, j'ai l'impression que c'est mon rôle de lui annoncer mais je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à prononcer ce mot. Ce mot qui - je le sais - la détruira. Je me lève et avance vers elle. J'ai à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que la porte s'ouvre sur la directrice. Elle ne paraît pas surprise de voir autant de personnes dans le petit salon ovale. Son regard se pose sur Sarah et elle pince les lèvres. Elle sait, c'est évident, mon oncle a dû lui envoyer une lettre également.

Sarah nous observe silencieuse sans comprendre.

\- Miss Thomas, veuillez me suivre, déclare la directrice

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ? demande-t-elle

Elle cherche mon regard et quand nos yeux se croisent elle comprend. Elle s'avance vers moi et je viens à sa rencontre.

\- Sarah...

Ma voix se brise quand je prononce son prénom. Je n'ai pas le temps de continuer à parler, qu'elle me pousse si violement que je m'écroule au sol ma tête heurtant la table basse.

\- Tu avais qu'il n'arriverai rien ! hurle-t-elle comme une folle

Avant qu'elle n'esquisse un geste de plus Scorpius et Hugo la retienne.

\- Tu n'es qu'une menteuse ! Un sale menteuse ! s'écrie-t-elle en se débattant

Je tente difficilement de me relever et le Professeur Blanchard m'aide a me tenir droite.

\- Tu es maudite Rose ! Les gens autour sont toujours blessés ! Tout ça à cause de toi, tu ...

Elle n'a pas le temps de terminer, la directrice lui lance un sort qui l'endors sur le coup.

\- Mr Weasley et Mr Malefoy, veuillez l'emmener à l'infirmerie

Je sens Scorpius hésiter un moment.

\- Je m'occupe de Miss Weasley, déclare Blanchard à son intention

Je le vois serrer la mâchoire et aider mon petit-frère à porter Sarah. Il s'éloigne mais quelque chose me dit qu'il le fait à contrecœur.

La directrice sort à leur suite sans un mot de plus. Alice et Louis sortent également. Je me retrouve seule avec Blanchard et Albus.

\- Vous pouvez y aller Potter, assure le professeur de Défense.

\- Non, je vais rester, déclare-t-il d'un ton froid. Est-ce que ça va, Rose ?

\- Arrêter de me poser cette question, je vais bien.

\- Ta tête à quand même heurter la table. Laisse-moi regarder.

Blanchard appuie sur ma plaie, ce qui me fait grimacer.

\- Tu ne saignes presque pas

\- Oui, je vais bien je vous dis ! je répète

J'ai à peine le temps de terminer ma phrase, que ma tête commence à me tourner et que je me précipite aux toilettes pour vomir le peu de choses que j'avais réussi à avaler pour le diner.

\- Merde... je murmure

\- Tu dois avoir une commotion. Je ferais mieux de t'emmener dans mon bureau j'ai les potions qu'il faut pour...

\- Hors de question elle reste là ! Vous ne l'emmenez nul part ! s'écrie Albus les bras croisés sur sa poitrine

Depuis quand est-ce que mon cousin emploie ce ton avec Mr Blanchard ? D'un côté il a raison, je ne devrais pas bouger, je crois surtout que j'en suis incapable. J'arrive tout de même à me hisser sur le canapé avec leur aide et j'y reste allongée.

Scorpius arrive peu après et s'approche de moi.

\- Rosie ...

\- Je te jure que si tu me demande si ça va, je te pète les dents, je murmure

Je le vois sourire puis il se retourne vers Albus.

\- C'est bon, je prends le relais. Tu devrais aller voir Lily, elle vient d'apprendre pour Mr Thomas et comme il s'agit de son parrain, elle est un peu bouleversée.

Albus hoche la tête et sort me laissant seule cette fois avec Scorpius et Mr Blanchard.

\- Malefoy, j'ai des potions dans mon bureau pour la soigner, pouvez-vous aller me les chercher ?

\- Allez-y vous même ! persifle mon homologue préfet-en-chef

Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde semble subitement détester Mr Blanchard ?

\- Je serais plus utile ici, au cas où elle perd conscience , explique le professeur

\- Je suis tout à fait capable de m'occuper d'elle !

\- Vraiment ? rétorque Blanchard d'un rire mauvais.

\- C'est quoi votre problème ? Je vous rappelle que Rose est une élève ...

\- Arrêter de vous disputer, je prononce tout bas.

Ça semble tout de même faire son effet car les deux se taisent. Finalement Mr Blanchard part chercher ses potions tandis que je reste allongée sur le canapé, Scorpius serrant ma main.

\- Arrête de me regarder comme si j'étais mourante,

\- Désolé. Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec le professeur Blanchard ? demande le blond. Il passe son temps à essayer de te protéger ou je sais pas quoi...

\- Rien, il m'aide c'est tout

\- Il t'aide à quoi ?

\- Je peux pas le dire, je murmure en détournant la tête

\- Rose, tu n'imagines pas à quel point c'est bizarre de voir un professeur si proche d'une élève. Alors dis-moi ce qu'il fait avec toi ! m'ordonne-t-il

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer Scorpius ? Il m'aide à contenir mes émotions et à augmenter mes capacités magique. Rien d'autre ! Qu'est-qui te prends de penser une telle chose !

\- Tu n'as pas vu la manière dont il te regarde

Je ferme les yeux et soupire. Cette conversation me fatigue plus qu'autre chose. J'ai l'impression que c'est Scorpius qui a pris un coup sur la tête, pas moi. Une fois les yeux fermés je n'ai plus la force de les ouvrir.

\- Rose ?

Je ne réponds pas, je n'ai plus la force de bouger ma langue.

\- Rose ! Rose !

Scorpius me secoue et j'ouvre soudainement les yeux !

\- Non mais ça va pas Scorpius de crier comme ça !

\- Tu t'endormais. Il faut que tu reste éveillé jusqu'à ce que l'autre revienne avec ses potions

C'est alors que le professeur Blanchard arrive et me fait boire un liquide bleuté. Je me laisse faire, si ça permet de remédier à mon terrible mal de tête.

\- C'est bon, je peux dormir maintenant ?

\- Oui, répondent-ils en chœur

Je ferme les yeux et laisse mon esprit divaguer. Je suis a deux doigts de m'endormir quand j'entends Mr Blanchard déclarer:

\- Je crois qu'une discussion sérieuse s'impose

\- Je crois aussi, répond Scorpius

\- Suivez-moi dans mon bureau

Ce sont les derniers mots qui me parviennent avant que mon esprit bascule dans le sommeil.

 _Voilà, j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre ! J'attends avec impatience vos impressions. Pour la petite devinette du titre du chapitre, je précise que cette citation provient de la dernière saison de la série en question. Si je vois que vous ramez, je donnerais peut-être un petit indice. J'attends donc le nom de la série (que j'ai déjà cité dans ma fiction) et le personnage qui l'a prononcé et en échange vous choisissez un personnage de ma fiction dont vous voulez lire le point de vue et je vous ponds un chapitre spécial ! Bien sûr il faut que ce soit un minimum faisable si vous demander un chapitre du point de vue du Professeur Binns, je suis pas sûr d'en être capable. XD_

 _Bref !_

 _Pour la semaine prochaine :_

 _\- à cœurs ouverts_

 _\- POV Scorpius_

 _\- un rendez-vous dans la salle sur demande_


	32. Chapter 32

_**Salut tout le monde, me voilà pour un nouveau chapitre. Je suis un peu en retard, désolée pour ça. J'espère que le chapitre va vous plaire. Personne n'a encore trouvé ma petite devinette. Je vous donne juste un indice, le nom de la série est en deux mots et commence par un T. Fastoche ! ;)**_

 **Chapitre 32 : Combat de mâles**

POV: Scorpius

Je suis assis en face de Mr Blanchard, mon regard plongé dans le sien. Aucun de nous n'ose prononcer une parole de peur de rompre le combat de nos regards. Finalement le professeur de défense se penche un peu sur son bureau et fait claquer sa langue sur son palais avant de soupirer.

\- Je n'apprécie pas votre comportement à mon égard Mr Malefoy. Avez-vous quelque chose à me reprocher ?

J'émets un rire sarcastique, je me penche et je lui murmure :

\- Je vous rappelle que Rose est une élève et vous un professeur. Je ne suis pas sûr que le professeur McGonagall apprécierait d'apprendre que la préfète-en-chef passe toutes ses soirées dans le bureau d'un de ces professeurs.

\- J'ai bien peur que vous vous mépreniez Mr Malefoy sur la nature des relations que j'entretiens avec Miss Weasley, réplique-t-il sur le même ton.

\- Ce n'est pas une simple relation professeur-élève ! je persifle

\- Non, c'est vrai, concéda le brun. Je n'ai pas à me justifier, mais à titre indicatif, sachez que j'aide Rose dans ses projets futurs ...

\- Arrêtez vos conneries ! Je m'exclame en me levant de mon siège.

Ça c'est une excuse bidon, je peux le voir dans ses yeux. Cet homme n'est pas net, il cache quelque chose. Auparavant je ne l'avais jamais remarqué mais quelque chose cloche chez lui. Quelque chose sonne faux.

\- Je sais que vous avez aidé Rose pour son concours d'Histoire. Alors maintenant que c'est terminé vous allez vous écartez d'elle !

Je ne sais pas ce qui me prend de lui parler sur ce ton mais l'envie de le frapper me démange et je remarque que c'est réciproque. Il me lance un regard mauvais. Je sais qu'il peut me virer à tout moment mais à cet instant, je m'en fou. Tout ce que je veux, c'est qu'il s'éloigne de ma Rosie. Si jamais j'apprenais qu'il n'a ne serais-ce que tenter quelque chose avec elle, je serais capable de tout. Je ne fais pas confiance à cet homme.

\- Ce n'est pas à propos de son concours. Rose veut entrer dans la première faculté magique française et je l'aide à accroitre ses connaissances pour lui permettre d'y entrer. C'est elle qui m'a demandé de la préparer et la directrice est bien au courant de ces cours particuliers et elle a donné son entière approbation.

Je reste silencieux face à sa réplique. Je suis assommé par la nouvelle. Rose veut étudier en France ? Pourquoi ? Elle n'en a jamais parlé.

Mr Blanchard m'adresse un sourire victorieux, visiblement satisfait de m'avoir troublé.

\- Je pensais que vous étiez au courant

Je lui lance un regard noir. Il ment, il n'a fait ça que pour m'embrouiller. Je m'assois pour remettre mes idées en place.

\- En France... je murmure

\- Les plus grands sorciers ont côtoyé cette école. Je crois qu'une cousine de Rose y étudie.

\- Molly, la fille de Percy Weasley, je l'informe

J'ai un goût amer dans la bouche. Rose en France. Je n'ai qu'une envie, sortir d'ici.

\- Il y a autre chose, je murmure. Rose, pour elle vous êtes plus qu'un professeur. Je le vois bien, elle s'est attaché à vous. Elle vous considère comme son mentor.

Il ne répond rien, son regard impassible ancré dans le mien. Je m'avance vers la sortie mais avant d'ouvrir la porte, je déclare :

\- Rose, si vous l'abandonnez, je vous jure que je vous le ferai regretter.

\- C'est drôle d'entendre ça de la bouche de l'homme qui l'a lamentablement abandonnée, rétorque-t-il d'une voix dure.

Je serre les poings et je sors du bureau. Je hais définitivement ce mec. Il ne sait rien. Il ne comprend pas que j'ai fait ça pour le bien de Rose. Fou de rage, je balance mon poing contre le mur. La douleur s'étend à tout mon corps. Des petites gouttes de sang s'écrasent sur le sol mais je n'y prête pas attention. Je retourne à l'appartement. Je ne sais pas quelle heure il est, mais le château est mystérieusement silencieux. Tout le monde doit être en train de dormir.

Lorsque je passe la porte, Rose est toujours endormie sur le canapé du salon. Je me dirige vers la salle de bain et passe de l'eau fraîche sur mes phalanges meurtries. Apparemment aucune n'a été brisé. Je bande ma main et retourne au salon. Je m'assois sur le tapis juste à côté de Rose. J'observe son visage endormi si paisible. Sur le moment elle à l'air tellement enfantine. Un demi sourire peint sur son visage, ses cheveux récemment bruns forment une auréole bouclée autour de sa tête. Je me rends compte qu'il y a longtemps que je n'ai pas eu le loisir de la regarder ainsi. Je m'imagine que son sourire m'est adressé, que ses yeux bleus sont ouverts et qu'ils se plongent dans les miens. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de caresser sa joue d'un geste délicat de la main, sa peau est si douce. Mon regard dévie sur ses lèvres et je détourne les yeux. Elle m'obsède et savoir qu'elle ne pourra jamais être à moi me frustre au plus haut point. Si elle part en France, alors je la perdrais à jamais.

\- Tu es en train de m'échapper Rose, je lui murmure. Je n'arrive pas à le supporter. Je suis tellement désolé, si tu savais ... Tu es peut-être endormie et tu ne sauras jamais ce que je vais te dire, mais au moins je vais pouvoir parler sans être interrompu.

Je prends une grande inspiration comme au début d'un long discours et je déclare :

\- Ça peut être dur à accepter, mais parfois on blesse ceux qu'on aime en tentant de les protéger. J'ai voulu te protéger de ma famille et la seule manière de le faire s'était de rompre avec toi. Tu étais prête à accepter le passé de nos familles mais moi je ne le suis pas. Tu mérites tellement mieux Rose, et je sais qu'avec moi tu ne seras jamais heureuse. Trop de choses nous séparent et tu souffrira de cette différence entre nous. Je sais que tu souffrira de la rivalité de nos familles, même si tu es prête à jurer le contraire. Parce que c'est ce que tu fais tout le temps, tu dis être prête à tout encaisser mais chaque choc te brise un peu plus. Et puis il y a aussi l'acharnement des médias, la réputation des Malefoy. Je refuse que tu prennes ce nom si peu glorieux. Il y a tellement d'horreurs que ma famille a commise et que tu ignores, tellement de côtés sombres. Toi tu es si lumineuse Rose, je refuse que tu perde ta splendeur en étant avec moi. Je sais ça n'excuse rien et tu ne comprendras sans doute jamais, mais j'ai fait tout ça parce que je suis amoureux de toi. Bordel ! Je t'aime tellement Rose, je ne savais même pas que c'était possible.

Un long silence accompagne ma longue tirade. Voilà, j'avais donné mon explication. Elle n'avait rien entendu mais au fond ce n'était pas grave. Je l'avais fait et bizarrement je me sentais mieux. Au moins j'avais été honnête avec moi-même. Je me lève pour m'assoir sur le siège à côté du canapé et je m'endors rapidement.

Les rayons du soleil m'éveillent doucement, je tourne la tête et je remarque que Rose ne dors plus sur le canapé. Je me lève immédiatement et je me dirige vers sa chambre. La pièce est vide alors je ressors et entends un bruit dans la salle de bain.

\- Rose ? je l'appelle en frappant doucement à la porte

Aucune réponse pourtant je sais qu'elle est là. J'ouvre doucement la porte et je la vois habillée de son uniforme, ses cheveux humides mouillant son chemisier blanc.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Je demande

\- Je me prépare pour aller en cours, dit-elle d'une voix posée

Je croise son regard dans la glace et j'y vois alors toute sa souffrance qu'elle essaye de dissimuler avec difficulté. Elle est terrifiée, c'est indéniable. Elle tente d'ignorer ma présence et commence à nouer ses cheveux en une natte. Ses mains sont tremblantes et elle s'y reprend à plusieurs fois. Chaque fois qu'elle recommence, ces mains tremblent un peu plus. Finalement elle abandonne et laisse tomber ses bras le long de son corps. Ses yeux s'embuent de larmes et elle baisse la tête.

Doucement je prends sa brosse à cheveux et je la passe dans sa chevelure brune. Elle lève ses yeux étonnés vers moi mais elle demeure silencieuse. J'entreprends alors de la coiffer. Doucement je noue ses boucles brunes en une longue tresse qui descend jusqu'à sa poitrine. Alors que je fixe la natte avec un élastique elle murmure :

\- Dean Thomas est mort ...

Je réponds simplement "Oui" ne sachant quoi dire d'autre.

\- Et c'est ma faute ...

Je la retourne par les épaules pour qu'elle me fasse face. Je plonge mon regard dans le sien.

\- Rose ce n'est pas ta faute. Ce n'est pas toi qui a lancé ce sort. Je t'assure Rose.

\- Alors pourquoi est-ce que je me sens si mal ? J'ai ce sentiment de dégoût, je n'arrive plus à me regarder dans le miroir, ça m'empêche même de respirer. J'ai l'impression d'être sale, d'avoir du sang sur les mains, je...

\- Calme-toi Rose, je lui murmure en caressant son visage. Tu n'es pas obligée d'aller en cours aujourd'hui tu sais ?

\- Si je dois y aller ! dit-elle en hochant vigoureusement la tête

Je veux m'approcher d'elle pour la prendre dans mes bras mais elle se dégage de mon étreinte. J'avais presque oublié que Rose me détestait.

Je me prépare donc moi-même pour aller en cours et je descends prendre mon petit déjeuné dans la grande salle.

L'ambiance est tendue, un silence de mort règne dans la pièce. Tous les élèves semblent plongés dans une profonde méditation. Des exemplaires de la Gazette du sorcier sont posés sur les différentes tables. Une photo de Dean Thomas souriant est en première page.

"Le monde sorcier en deuil : La mort de Dean Thomas, héros de la grande guerre"

Je m'assois à côté d'Albus plongé dans la lecture de l'article.

\- Salut mec !

\- 'lut, répond-il la mine sombre

\- Rose n'est pas descendue manger ? je demande intrigué de ne pas la voir

\- Si, elle a bu son café et elle est partie voir Mr Blanchard

Je serre les dents en repensant la confrontation que j'ai eu avec le professeur la nuit dernière.

\- Ce mec n'est pas clair. Tu ne trouves pas qu'il s'intéresse d'un peu trop près à Rose ?

Albus pose son journal très sérieux. Alors que je m'attends à ce qu'il me dise que je suis parano il déclare :

\- Ouais c'est vrai c'est étrange. Je me demande ce qu'il cherche ?

\- C'est pourtant clair... je persifle

Albus m'observe sans comprendre.

\- Tu penses qu'il cherche la notoriété ou un truc dans le genre ?

\- Mais non ! je m'exclame. Tout ce qu'il veut c'est Rose. Il a jeter son dévolu sur elle et maintenant il ne la lâche plus.

Mon meilleur ami me dévisage les sourcils froncés.

\- Euh... je crois pas 'Pius. Mr Blanchard n'a pas l'air intéressé par Rose. Je veux dire que rien dans son regard ne pourrait faire croire qu'il veuille ...

\- Tu n'as pas regarder de bien près, c'est pour ça ! je le coupe

Voyant que rien ne me fera changer d'avis, il hausse les épaules et retourne à son journal. En face de moi, Lily à l'air vraiment mal. Ses yeux sont rougies par les larmes qu'elle a dû verser. Son regard est perdu dans son bol de porridge encore plein. Je me sens mal pour elle. C'est vrai Lily ne m'aime pas beaucoup et c'est un peu réciproque mais depuis que je l'ai vu pleurer dans la salle commune ce fameux soir, j'ai pris conscience qu'elle n'est pas si hautaine qu'elle peut en avoir l'air. Au vu de ce qui c'est passé entre Rose et moi, elle doit encore plus me détester et pourtant elle n'a fait aucune remarque. Pas un commentaire, ni une allusion devant moi.

\- Lily tu es sûre de vouloir aller en cours ? je lui demande

Elle ne répond pas, elle ne semble pas m'avoir entendu. Je pose ma main sur la sienne et elle sursaute. elle me lance un regard emprunt d'incompréhension et je répète ma question.

\- C'est bon ! m'assure-t-elle en souriant

Ces Gryffondors, toujours à prétendre que tout va bien...

\- Si jamais tu as besoin de parler...  
\- J'y penserais merci ! déclare-t-elle avant de se lever pour partir avec sac.

Je remonte dans l'appartement pour y chercher mes affaires de cours. Quand je rentre, je vois Rose sur le canapé, les yeux dans le vague.

\- Rose ...

Je m'assois à ses côtés et elle me sourit. Décontenancé par son sourire je reste pétrifié.

\- Alors comme ça on joue au grand-frère protecteur ? demande-t-elle

\- Il t'as tout raconté, bien sûr ... je murmure d'un ton amer

\- Il a juste mentionner une discussion houleuse ou tu l'as menacé. Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de croire que Mr Blanchard avait de telles intentions ?

\- Je ne sais pas... je ne l'aimes pas

Elle ne répond rien alors je reprends :

\- La France hein ?

Ses yeux bleus croisent les miens puis elle détourne le regard.

\- Oui ... je pense être capable de réussir le concours d'entrée

\- Et qui est au courant à part ta cousine, Mr Blanchard et moi ?

\- Personne, répond-elle

\- On peut en discuter ?

\- Il n'y a rien à dire Scorpius. Tu n'arrivera pas à me convaincre de renoncer.

\- Je peux essayer quand même ?

\- Scorpius ... soupire-t-elle exaspérée

\- Non laisse-moi parler Rose ! Pour une fois cesse de m'interrompre. Je vais faire court. Je suis désolé de t'avoir blessée, brisée. Vraiment. Je n'aurais pas dû te repousser de cette manière, je l'ai compris maintenant. Je comprends très bien que tu ne souhaites plus être mon amie, ni même me voir et aussi difficile à comprendre que ça peut l'être, à cet instant j'avais la sensation que c'était la bonne chose à faire. Je pensais vraiment ce que je t'ai dit l'autre soir dans la tour d'astronomie. Je suis amoureux de toi, Rose.

\- Moi aussi je pensais ce que je t'ai dis, rétorque-t-elle d'une voix dure. Depuis la rentrée, j'ai l'impression que tu fais tout pour me rendre la vie impossible. Tu me dis que tu m'aimes alors qu'il y a peine un mois tu m'as jeté dehors et tu te comportes comme si rien n'avait changé alors qu'au contraire tout a changé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise Rose ? Je t'ai...

\- Arrête ! hurle-t-elle. J'en peux plus arrête !

\- Tu préfère que je te déteste ? j'explose en me levant

\- Oui ce serait beaucoup plus simple !

\- Très bien je te déteste, annoncé-je

\- Parfait moi aussi ! s'exclame-t-elle en se levant à son tour

\- Parfait !

\- Parfait ! répète-t-elle

Nous nous observons un moment et son regard la trahit. Elle ne me hait pas, du moins plus maintenant.

Alors que je m'apprête à aller me coucher, un hibou frappe à la fenêtre de ma chambre. J'ouvre et réceptionne le message.

"Si tu étais sincère ce matin, rejoins-moi à la salle sur demande maintenant

Lily."

Je n'hésite pas un seul instant, je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis porté par un élan de gentillesse. J'enfile un sweet et je sors de l'appartement des préfets.

Quand je rentre dans la salle sur demande, Lily est assise sur un canapé de velours rouge, le regard perdu dans le vide, elle ne remarque ma présence que lorsque je m'assois à côté d'elle. Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire, je commence à me demander pourquoi je suis réellement venu.

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais. C'est après coup que je me suis dit que tu devais être avec Rose.

\- Elle m'a bien fait comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de moi alors ... je suis là puisque visiblement toi tu as besoin de moi.

\- Je te dis toute suite c'est pas parce que je me confie à toi que je suis ton amie ou que je cautionne ce que tu as fait enduré à Rose, c'est clair ? demande-t-elle d'un ton sévère

\- Très clair ! Ce dont tu veux me parler c'est à propos de ton parrain ou... d'autre chose ?

Elle m'observe un instant, je comprends qu'il y a quelque chose d'autre.

\- Bien sûr je suis anéantie parce ce qui s'est passé, mais il y a en effet autre chose.

Elle marque une pause comme si elle réfléchissait comment elle allait formuler sa phrase.

\- Il ne me parle plus, il ne m'adresse même plus un regard, murmure-t-elle. Pourtant je n'ai rien fait. Au moment où j'avais le plus besoin de lui, il s'est éloigné.

\- Tu parles de la personne que ... tu aimes ? je demande sérieux

\- Oui, souffle-t-elle. Je n'ai pas choisi de l'aimer parce que sinon je ne le ferais pas. Je comprends même pas comment j'ai pu en arriver là. Il n'avait rien pour me plaire au début. Un peu idiot, rebelle toujours à faire des blagues un peu douteuses...

\- Attends, tu parles de moi là, plaisantai-je

Mon commentaire à le mérite de la faire rire.

\- Crois-moi je préfèrerais encore que ce soit toi, répond-elle

Je ne lui demande pas le prénom du garçon c'est inutile. Si elle veut me le dire, elle finira par le faire.

\- Pour arranger le tout, je crois qu'il sort avec une autre. Bon sang ! Pourquoi je me suis approchée de lui ?

\- C'est incontrôlable, notre esprit est compliqué, il fait exprès de nous faire aimer les personnes qui nous sont inaccessibles.

\- Alors je fais quoi ? demande-t-elle d'une petite voix

\- Tu l'aimes de loin. Tu partages au maximum ces sourires. Tu fais en sorte qu'il soit toujours heureux. Tu le protèges peut importe le prix. Tu deviens sa meilleure amie.

\- C'est ce que tu as fais toutes ces années avec Rose ?

\- Inconsciemment oui, je murmure le regard plongé dans celui de Lily

Elle soupire, croise mon regard et s'approche de moi, instinctivement je me recule.

\- Ça va je ne veux pas t'embrasser, je veux juste un câlin magique, explique-t-elle en riant

Je ris à mon tour de ma propre réaction et je la serre dans mes bras. Ça me fait bizarre de me dire que je tiens Lily, la fille Potter qui ne m'a jamais aimé, dans mes bras.

\- Rose t'aimes toujours, tu le sais ça ? A jamais elle t'aimeras. Tu es comme l'oxygène dont elle a besoin pour respirer.

\- Elle le cache bien alors, je murmure pour moi même.

 _ **Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! J'aimerais bien connaître vos théories sur le Professeur Blanchard. Est-ce qu'il cache vraiment quelque chose ? dans quel camp est-il ? Juste pour voir ou vous vous situez dans l'intrigue, parce qu'en écrivant moi je connais le personnage. :)**_

 _ **Voilà, je répondrais aux reviews du dernier chapitre dans la semaine !**_

 _ **Pour le prochain chapitre :**_

 _ **\- Une tempête**_

 _ **\- Un cri**_

 _ **\- Un soir de pleine lune**_

 _ **xoxo**_


	33. Chapter 33

_**Salut tout le monde, je sais je suis impardonnable, je n'ai pas publié depuis longtemps - 3 semaines je crois, peut-être plus. Je suis vraiment désolée mais c'est dernier temps tout s'est accélérer. Le mois de mai est juste horrible bref !**_

 _ **En tout cas me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre ;) J'espère qu'il va vous plaire. Je vous annonce que RoseTheRavenclaw a trouvé la réponse à ma petite énigme. Il s'agissait donc de Teen Wolf. C'est pas la première fois que je cite cette série ;) (une de mes préférée) Pour la petite précision c'est le personnage de Stiles qui dit cette réplique dans l'épisode 16 de la saison 5. Ceux qui sont en retard sur la série, je vous conseille de rapidement vous mettre à jour ! XD**_

 **Chapitre 33 : Une nuit de pleine lune**

 _Let it go,_ James Bay ( je trouve que cette chanson les décrit bien, si vous avez l'occasion de l'écouter ^^) 

La lune s'élevait fière et parfaitement ronde. La lumière de ma chambre est éteinte et pourtant j'y vois comme en plein jour. Le silence est ponctué de hululements de chouettes ou autre volatiles nocturnes. L'air est frais et par moment un petit courant d'air s'infiltre par les commissures me faisant frissonner. Je suis assise sur mon lit, mes couvertures rabattues sur mes jambes. Les bras ballants, la tête posée contre le mur, je regarde le temps s'écrouler lentement.

Les yeux fixés sur ma bibliothèque, le meuble me semble soudain très imposant. Rempli de grimoires et autres ouvrages, j'ai l'impression qu'il veut s'écraser sur moi et m'étouffer de tout son poids. L'atmosphère est pesante, je respire comme si chaque inhalation était la dernière. Mes poumons se remplissent pour se vider intégralement avant que j'ai le reflexe d'inspirer à nouveau. Ma respiration c'est la seule chose que je peux prétendre contrôler à cet instant. Pourtant chaque respiration - preuve de ma vitalité - me fait souffrir un peu plus. C'est une douleur sourde qui percute tout mon être sans pourtant que je sache d'où elle provient.

3 jours... 72 heures... 4320 minutes ... 259 200 secondes... que cette douleur a débuté. Il a suffit d'une phrase, d'un mot, d'un simple regard.

" Dean Thomas est mort ..." Cette nouvelle résonne dans mon esprit sans que je puisse la concevoir. Tout sera plus officiel lorsque ces obsèques auront lieu. C'est une des raisons qui me poussent à ne pas m'y rendre. Elles auront lieu dans deux jours et je n'y serais pas présente. Je refuse de laisser couler une larme de plus ou même de voir le regard perdu de Sarah.

Sarah qui depuis ce soir-là est toujours à l'infirmerie. Hugo m'a expliqué que c'est à cause des potions que Mme Abbot lui fait prendre et qui l'empêche de tenir debout.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir coupable. Je soupire et je me lève de mon lit pour faire les quatre-cents pas dans ma chambre. Je m'arrête en apercevant la rose que Scorpius m'a offerte pour mon anniversaire. Je la prends entre mes doigts et son parfum encore intacte parvient jusqu'à mes narines. Je caresse les pétales et sourit distraitement. Je la repose brutalement quand je me rends compte que je dérive complètement. Non Rose ! Ne te fais pas avoir ! Pas encore une fois ! Tu le déteste ! Tu le hais !

C'est trop dur ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'on finit toujours par pardonner aux personnes qu'on aime ? J'ai besoin de lui maintenant, je le sens. J'aimerais me glisser dans ses draps et qu'il me serre contre son torse et me promette que tout s'arrangera. Je pourrais toujours le faire, après tout il m'a avoué qu'il m'aimait. Cette pensée me fait sourire, Scorpius est amoureux de moi. Je sens tout mon corps se réchauffer soudainement.

" Non ! Arrête !" je m'exclame intérieurement. Tu es en train de tomber dans son piège. Il finira à nouveau par te blesser. Je me recouche en ayant la ferme intention de m'endormir.

 _Au cimetière de Pré-au-lard, le 5 mai 2008_

 _\- Rose, donne la main à Maman_

 _\- Maman ? Pourquoi tout le monde est triste ?_

 _\- Ce n'est rien ma chérie. Aujourd'hui c'est un jour spécial. Il y a quelques années beaucoup de personnes ont été tuées à cause de la guerre. On est là aujourd'hui pour leur rendre hommage, pour leur dire merci. Tu comprends ?_

 _\- Oui... Est-ce que c'est pour ça que Papa pleure ?_

 _\- Oui. Tu sais Papa a perdu un de ces frères durant la guerre. Regarde, son nom est écrit juste là, Rose, sur le monument. Tu le vois ?_

 _\- Fred... Weasley_

 _\- C'est lui. Tu ne dois jamais oublier Rose. Les conflits créent la violence et la violence la mort. Chaque année à cette date, il faut que tu penses à oncle Fred, tu peux faire ça ?_

 _\- Oui Maman_

 _\- Je suis fière de toi_

Je me réveille en sursaut, fiévreuse et tremblante. Un souvenir, dont encore j'ignorais l'existence. Ce rêve est si réel que ça ne peut être qu'un souvenir. Comme si soudainement je recouvrais la mémoire, je me souviens à présent très bien de cette journée. Je me rappelle de la robe en velours noir que je portais ce jour là, des joues humides de mon père, du bruit du vent entre les feuilles vertes du printemps. Mon subconscient est en train d'essayer de me faire comprendre quelque chose, mais j'ignore totalement de quoi il s'agit. Un éclair fend le ciel en deux me faisant sursauter. La lune a à présent disparue sous la couche de nuages menaçants. La pluie s'abat sur ma fenêtre. Un nouvel éclair illumine ma chambre et là je prends conscience que Orage, mon chaton, ne dors pas dans son panier habituel. L'ironie de la situation aurait pu me faire rire si je n'étais pas à Poudlard et si mon chat n'avait pas la fâcheuse tendance de se réfugier dans la forêt interdite. Là où toutes sortes de créatures dangereuses rodent attendant avec impatience le prochain petit animal sans défense à s'aventurer entre les arbres. Je ne porte qu'un simple tee-shirt et un short en guise de pyjama mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'enfiler des bottines et de sortir en courant de l'appartement ma baguette à la main.

Je descends à toute vitesse les escaliers de pierres. Je sors dans le parc, ignorant la pluie diluvienne qui s'abat sur mon corps à moitié dénudé. Je n'hésite pas un seul instant, je cours vers la forêt interdite. je ne sais pas pourquoi je tiens absolument à sauver ce stupide chat. peut-être un moyen pour mon esprit de se pardonner pour ne pas avoir réussit à sauver Dean Thomas.

Une fois à la lisière de la forêt, je regrette d'être partie sans veste. mes cheveux trempés se collent à mon visage. Je tends ma baguette devant moi, prête à me défendre. J'entends des bruits de pas se rapprocher.

\- Rose ! s'écrie une voix

\- Scorpius ? je demande reconnaissant la voix du Serpentard

Je le vois se diriger vers moi en courant. Lui, il a eut la bonne idée de prendre un sweet au-dessus de son pyjama.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? je m'exclame, la pluie m'obligeant à hausser le ton.

\- Je te retourne la question

\- Orage a disparut et je suis sûre qu'il est ici. Il faut le retrouver !

\- Tu veux retrouver un chat dans la forêt interdite un soir de pleine lune alors que c'est la tempête ? série Scorpius au-dessus du grondement du tonnerre.

\- Je t'ai jamais demandé de me suivre !

Il soupire et s'avance vers moi. Il enlève son sweet et me le tend.

\- J'en veux pas, je marmonne

\- Comme tu veux mais je tiens à te faire remarquer que ton tee-shirt est transparent.

Je jette un coup d'œil à ma tenue, il n'a pas tord. J'enfile de mauvaise grâce son pull qui embaume son odeur, un délicieux supplice. Sans un mot nous avançons dans la forêt interdite, juste à la bordure parce qu'Orage ne s'aventure jamais plus loin.

\- Pourquoi tu veux m'aider ? je demande après un long silence

\- Crois-moi c'est pas pour tes beaux yeux ni pour me rafraichir sous la pluie.

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Il m'exaspère vraiment à faire de l'humour dans ce genre de moment.

\- C'est pourquoi alors ? je questionne entre mes dents

\- J'ai rien d'autre à faire. C'est ça où je reste éveillé toute la nuit dans mon lit

je me contente de sa réponse et continue d'avancer, ma baguette projetant une lumière bleutée. on y voit pas grand chose mais c'est mieux que dans le noir complet. Parfois un éclair illumine la forêt toute entière et donne un ton effrayant aux arbres qui semblent s'éveiller. Je sens alors des yeux nous fixer et je frissonne. Qui sait quelle créature se cache derrière les buissons, prête à nous attaquer à tout moment. Alors que nous avançons sur le sol boueux, Scorpius m'arrête brutalement en plaçant son bras devant moi.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? je chuchote

Il demeure silencieux, son regard est fixé au loin vers le parc.

\- Je viens de voir quelque chose

\- Où ?

\- Là, ça venait du château, j'ai vu quelque chose foncer dans la forêt

\- Quelque chose comme un chat ? je demande pleine d'espoir

\- Non, plutôt comme un loup, répond-il

\- Quoi ? m'étranglé-je

Scorpius pose un doigt sur mes lèvres

\- Il vient vers nous

Il me pousse contre un arbre. Je me retrouve bloquée contre l'écorce et son torse. Nos respirations se font saccadées. Je croise le regard de Scorpius, ce dernier m'intime de ne pas faire de bruit. Le tonnerre semble s'être arrêté et la pluie s'est calmée. J'entends distinctement le bruit d'une respiration animale. Je ferme les yeux et prie Merlin pour le pas mourir ce soir. L'animal passe lentement sans nous voir et s'enfonce un peu plus dans la forêt. Nous sommes hors de danger et pourtant aucun de nous n'esquisse un geste. Le regarde de Scorpius est accroché au mien. Je sens la chaleur de nos corps se mêlée au même titre que nos respirations. Ses yeux dérivent et fixent mes lèvres.

\- Je n'y arrive pas ... murmure-t-il en approchant son visage du mien. Te détester... c'est impossible

\- Je n'y arrive pas non plus...

Il me sourit et dégage une de mes mèches de cheveux de mon visage. Son geste se termine en caresse et il finit par prendre mon menton entre ses doigts et ses lèvres s'approchent des miennes. Un hurlement retentit, nous séparant avant même que nos lèvres se soient touchées. C'est un hurlement en plein de terreur et de pleurs, qui ressemble à la fois à un hurlement de loup mais également à celui d'une femme. Un hurlement pas tout à fait humain, comme une plainte, un cri de désespoir profond qui nous glace le sang.

\- Ça vient d'où ? je m'exclame

Scorpius me serre la main et nous fait sortir de la forêt.

\- Je crois que ...

Il s'arrête et me pousse une nouvelle fois contre l'arbre. je lui lance un regard ahurit.

\- Quelqu'un est en train de sortir du passage secret sous le saule cogneur, murmure-t-il doucement

Je tourne légèrement la tête pour voir une silhouette émerger du tronc d'arbre, ce dernier étant visiblement immobilisé.

\- Qui est-ce ?

\- Ça ne semble pas être un élève... je fais remarquer. Le cri vient forcément du passage secret ou de la cabane hurlante. Il faut y aller, comprendre ce qui se passe !

\- T'es complètement folle. Un homme est entré à Poudlard, il faut prévenir le professeur McGonagall.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on lui dise ? je m'exclame tout en essayant de chuchoter le plus possible. Qu'on était dans la forêt interdite à 3h30 du matin à chercher un chaton quand on a vu un homme sortir d'un passage secret se situant dans le tronc d'arbre su saule cogneur menant à la cabane hurlante ?

Scorpius ne répond pas et nous échangeons un regard.

Assise, trempée, fiévreuse, tremblante dans le bureau de la directrice, je me sens maintenant ridicule. Je savais que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de courir voir McGonagall. la directrice nous observe impassible par-dessus ses lunettes.

\- Vous dîtes qu'un homme est entré à Poudlard ?

\- C'est exact !

\- C'est impossible, il y a un sortilège de protection autour de l'école. Il est impossible pour un personne extérieur d'y pénétrer ou d'y sortir, explique-t-elle calmement.

\- Mais il est passé par un des passages secrets ! s'exclame Scorpius

Je lui lance un regard noir. Si la directrice ignorait l'existence de ces passages, maintenant c'est le cas. Bien joué Scorpius !

\- Cela concerne également tous les passages secrets. Seuls les élèves ou les personnes professionnellement présentes peuvent les emprunter. On s'observe avec Scorpius. Serait-il possible que l'homme soit un élève ?

\- Vous dîtes avoir entendu un cri ? demande la directrice un trait d'inquiétude barrant son front.

\- En effet, est-ce que par hasard un élève serait atteint de lycanthropie ? je la questionne prudemment

\- Non, pas depuis Teddy Lupin à ce que je sache. Dumbledore ? appelle-t-elle en se tournant vers le portrait du grand directeur. Pouvez-vous envoyer Mr Blanchard vérifier la cabane hurlante ?

Le vieil homme hoche la tête et disparaît.

\- Ce qui intrigue surtout, continue la directrice, c'est la raison pour laquelle les deux préfets se sont retrouvés une de pleine lune dans la forêt interdite en pyjama. Ses yeux clairs nous sondent, elle se penche légèrement sur son bureau.

\- Euh... et bien... je bafouille. C'est mon chat qui a disparu et euh... il a l'habitude d'aller dans la forêt d'interdite. Je voulais juste... le récupérer.

\- Je vois, dit-elle en pinçant les lèvres. Ecoutez, lança-t-elle d'une voix plus douce, je sais que c'est difficile pour vous en ce moment. Après ce qui s'est passé et votre engagement dans cette enquête mais je refuse que vous vous mettiez inutilement en danger. Votre rôle en tant qu'élève est de vous concentrer sur vos études et non pas de postuler pour des universités et prendre en main votre futur. Je pense qu'il est nécessaire pour vous de prendre du recul. Je baisse les yeux et hoche la tête pour faire comprendre à la directrice que j'ai bien saisi le message.

\- Après-demain a lieu les obsèques de Dean Thomas. Vous pouvez y assister. Je mettrais ma cheminée à votre disposition, nous informe McGonagall

\- C'est inutile, pour ma part je resterais au château.

La directrice me dévisage en haussant les sourcils. Elle se lève, contourne son bureau et se plante devant le portrait du professeur du Rogue comme si elle discutait silencieusement avec lui.

\- Et bien, c'est votre choix... déclare-t-elle simplement vous pouvez disposez, sauf vous Mr Malefoy.

Sans me faire prier, je sors du bureau de la directrice et marche jusqu'à l'appartement des préfets. Je me jette sur le canapé en soupirant. Les yeux posés sur ce tableau blanc. Prendre du recul, c'est ce que m'avait conseillé McGonagall. Je me lève et m'éloigne le plus possible sans pour autant quitter des yeux les indices exposés. Mon regard parcours les photos, dessins, articles reliés les uns aux autres. Quelque chose m'échappe et je suis sur le point de résoudre cette affaire, j'en ai le sentiment. Un bruit met fin à mes pensées. Scorpius entre et m'observe silencieux.

\- Que voulais McGonagall ? je demande d'un ton

\- Une histoire entre deux serpentards, rien de super existant, répond-il impassible

\- Tu mens, je te connais depuis ma première année à Poudlard. Je sais que tu mens.

Il ne répond rien et s'approche de moi de plus en plus de moi.

\- Je crois qu'on avait commencer quelque chose avant d'avoir été interrompu, murmure-t-il en ignorant ma question.

Le dos plaqué contre le mur, mon regard s'accroche au sien. Il pose ses mains de par et d'autre de mon visage. Ses lèvres sont à quelques centimètres des miennes. Ma respiration se fait laborieuse. J'avais presque oublié l'effet que Scorpius me faisait.

\- A quoi tu joues ? je chuchote

\- Je récupère ce qui m'appartient, répond-il

Il prend la fermeture éclair du sweet entre ses doigts et le fait doucement glisser, laissant découvrir mon tee-shirt blanc encore humide. Ses mains se posent sur mes épaules et font tomber son sweet. Ses doigts parcourent mes bras me faisant frissonner. J'ai envie de lui dire de se reculer mais les mots se bloquent dans ma gorge. Il s'approche encore plus et me chuchote à l'oreille.

\- Merci...

Il sourit, satisfait de l'effet qu'il a eut sur moi. Il s'éloigne de sa démarche altière et tout le mépris qu'il m'inspire me frappe soudainement. Alors qu'il s'apprête à entre dans sa chambre, je m'écrie :

\- Arrête ça !

Il se retourne pour me faire face.

\- Ça quoi ? demande-t-il d'une voix faussement innocente.

\- Jouer avec moi, avec mes sentiments comme ça ! J'en peux plus Scorpius, ok ? J'en ai assez. Je prends vraiment sur moi et je fais des efforts pour te détester parce que c'est le seul moyen pour moi de guérir et toi tu fais tout le contraire. D'abord, tu fais comme si rien ne s'était passé, ensuite tu le dis que tu m'aimes puis que tu me déteste et après tu me fais ton petit tour de séduction à la Malefoy. Alors je te préviens, tu vas arrêter ça tout de suite ! je m'exclame. Il reprend son air sérieux et s'approche.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ?

\- Rien. Ignore-moi, c'est tout. C'est la dernière solution que j'entrevois !

\- Mais je ne peux pas ! hurle-t-il. Tu ne comprends donc pas Rose ? Je n'arrive pas à être loin de toi. Je n'arrive pas à t'ignorer parce que je t'aime !

\- ARRETE ! je hurle les larmes aux yeux. Arrête de me dire ça, t'imagines pas l'effet que ça me fait. Depuis que j'ai compris mes sentiments pour moi, je n'ai attendu que ça que tu me le dises et après ce que m'as fait, tu me balances ça à la figure. Tu te rends vraiment pas compte.

\- Je suis désolée Rose, c'est juste que j'estime que tu devrais le savoir, déclare-t-il en me prenant par le bras.

\- Ne me touche pas, je murmure à bout de force

Je n'en peux plus de le repousser toujours, si je m'éloigne pas de lui, un jour mes barrières s'effondrerons et je serais incapable de le repousser. Je ne vois plus qu'une seule solution, je ne voulais pas en arriver là, mais il ne me donne pas le choix.

\- Je vais démissionner de mon poste de préfète

\- Quoi ? s'exclame le Serpentard

\- Demain, j'irais voir le professeur McGonagall et je lui donnerais ma démission. Il faut se rendre à l'évidence, notre cohabitation ne fonctionne pas. Tu me dis que tu m'aimes... c'est peut-être ça le problème

Scorpius reste silencieux, j'arrive à lire la peine dans son regard ombragé

\- J'apprécies que tu m'aides dans cette enquête même après ce qui s'est passé entre nous mais je ne peux pas vivre comme ça. Je n'y arrive pas. Demain, je retournerais dans le dortoir des Gryffondors et quand tout ça sera fini, quand l'Assassin sera en prison et que l'année sera fini, je partirais en France

\- Rose...

\- S'il te plaît, n'essaye pas de m'en dissuader et une fois là-bas, n'essaye pas de me retrouver. Si tu m'aimes autant que moi je t'aime... alors tu me laisseras partir le moment venu.

Alors que je m'apprête à lui tourner le dos, je remarque que pour la première fois depuis longtemps, une larme coule sur la joue de Scorpius. Il l'essuie rapidement et je prends conscience qu'il tient vraiment à moi. Mais ça ne change rien. Je réprime un sanglot alors qu'un flocon se pose sur le dos de ma main. Le serpentard le remarque et s'en expression change soudainement.

\- Qu'est-ce que ...

Scorpius n'a pas le temps de formuler sa question que je m'enferme dans ma chambre. le dos contre la porte, je ferme les yeux et je soupire. Quand j'ouvre à nouveau mes yeux, un déluge de flocons s'abat sur ma chambre. Je ne parvient même pas à discerner le sol à présent.

\- Rose ? Est-ce que ça va ? demande la voix de Scorpius derrière la porte

Je demeure muette, la respiration haletante, sans savoir comment réagir, alors je me laisse glisser au sol. Allongée sur le dos, les flocons me recouvrent peu à peu.

Je me réveille, le soleil est déjà bien haut. Je saute sur mes pieds tout en remarquant que ma chambre a repris son apparence habituelle. Je prends une douche, m'habille et sors de ma chambre sans prendre la peine de me coiffer. J'ai déjà louper la première heure de cours et si je ne veux pas être en retard à la deuxième, j'ai intérêt à courir. Alors que je sors de l'appartement, je tombe sur Sarah qui visiblement s'apprêtait à entrer. Le visage fatigué, les traits tirés, les yeux rougis elle m'adresse un mince sourire qui me brise le cœur et fait ressurgir mon sentiment de culpabilité.

\- Comment va ta tête ? demande-t-elle doucement

\- Bien. Et toi... ça va ?

\- J'ai connu mieux, répond-elle en baissant les yeux

\- Désolé c'était une question ridicule

Elle lève la tête vers moi et passe une main dans ces cheveux

\- Je suis désolée pour la dernière fois, murmure-t-elle. C'était pas de ta faute, tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable, sache-le;

Je hoche la tête, ses paroles me touchent et m'apaise un peu;

\- J'ai tout de même une part de responsabilité

\- Pas à mes yeux, répond-elle. J'aimerais que tu viennes à l'enterrement

Sa voix se brise sur le dernier mot. Elle plonge son regard dans le mien, je ne peux pas lui refuser ça.

\- C'est d'accord, je murmure

Elle me prends doucement entre ses bras et je me sens alors mal-à-l'aise. Quand elle s'éloigne je remarque ses joues mouillées de larmes.

\- Merci, dit-elle simplement

Soudain je prends conscience de mon rôle. Je dois retrouver cet Assassin et le tuer de mes propres mains. Je le ferais sans scrupules pour toute les victime, pour Alice, pour Dean Thomas.

 _ **Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Je ne vous donne pas d'indice parce que comme on s'approche doucement de la fin j'ai pas envie que vous deviniez tout ! XD J'espère pouvoir publier la semaine prochaine, je vous promets rien! En tout cas je vais essayer de faire au plus vite !**_

 _ **xoxo**_

 _ **SunPotion**_


	34. Chapter 34

_**Salut tout le monde, me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre. J'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que à partir de maintenant la publication des chapitres va reprendre son cours. Ce sera tous les vendredis et après avoir passé mon bac, j'irais surement jusqu'à deux chapitres par semaine, le mercredi et le vendredi. Enfin, je vous dirais ça en temps et en heure. Toujours merci pour vos reviews, c'est sympa de voir que certaines sont la depuis le début. Et aussi merci à ceux qui arrivent en cours de route !**_

 _ **Je sais que vous vous inquiétez (peut-être pas toutes) concernant la relation entre Scorpius et Rose. Ne vous en faite pas, les choses vont finir par évoluer dans le bon sens. ;)**_

 _ **Bonne Lecture !**_

 **Musique : Loss a Twin, Eagle Eye OST**

 **Chapitre 34 : Du haut de la tour d'astronomie**

Des larmes. Des plaintes. Des sanglots. Des soupirs. Une marche funèbre. Un cercueil. Des gerbes de fleurs. Une main qui serre la mienne. Des doigts qui se mêlent au miens. Un regard. Un simple regard qui me tient debout. Ce regard, c'est celui de mon frère. Il me sourit tristement. Depuis que les obsèques ont commencé, il n'a pas lâché une seule larme. Ce frère que je pensais fragile s'est indéniablement endurci. Depuis quand Hugo est devenu si adulte, si maître de ses émotions ? J'aimerais être capable de la même chose.

A la cérémonie se succède la mise en terre et alors que la main brûlante de mon frère réchauffe la mienne une petite voix me chuchote qu'il pourrait être le prochain. De loin j'observe le cercueil descendre peu à peu dans la terre jusqu'à disparaître. Les gens se recueillent en silence et je n'ose pas m'approcher. Plusieurs mètres me séparent des proches de Dean Thomas.

\- Tu devrais aller voir Sarah, je conseille doucement à mon frère

Je sais qu'il a envie de la rejoindre. Il me sourit, serre une dernière fois ma main et s'avance pour prendre la Serdaigle entre ses bras. Je reste à part, sans vouloir m'imposer. Alors que les personnes s'éloignent de la tombe pour sortir du cimetière, je sens un regard dans mon dos. Je me retourne pour apercevoir James Anderson, le directeur de l'OSCM élégamment habillé de noir. Ses yeux me fixent et je perçois un indescriptible sourire. Je m'avance vers lui tentant de cacher au maximum tout le mépris qu'il m'inspire.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ?

\- Eh bien j'assiste au funérailles de Dean Thomas, répond-il

\- Vous le connaissiez ? Ou peut-être cela vous amuse de vous rendre aux funérailles de chaque victimes.

Il laisse échapper un petit rire froid avant de plonger son regard dans le mien.

\- Miss Weasley, je connais tous les employés du ministère. D'autant plus les héros de guerre, ajoute-t-il en souriant

Je m'apprête à m'éloigner pour mettre fin à la conversation mais soudain quelque chose me frappe.

\- Vous avez dit quoi ?

\- J'ai dit que je connaissais particulièrement les héros de guerre

J'ouvre la bouche pour la refermer immédiatement. Le brun me dévisage un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Vous venez seulement de comprendre Miss Weasley ? Pourtant c'est évident. J'imagine que cette enquête prend un tournant auquel vous n'aviez jamais pensé.

Je lui lance un regard noir et je me dirige à grands pas vers la sortie du cimetière. Je remarque Scorpius de dos qui discute avec son père, présent également pendant la cérémonie.

\- Excusez-moi, je dis en les interrompant

Je salue Mr Malefoy d'un signe de tête puis je m'adresse à Scorpius.

\- On peut parler ?

Mon homologue m'interroge du regard, me prend par le bras et m'emmène plus loin.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Je veux partir maintenant, il faut que je rentre à Poudlard !

Scorpius m'observe inquiet.

\- Ça va Rose ? murmure-t-il

\- Oui mais je veux partir maintenant ! je m'exclame

Je vois Mr Anderson me sourire. Scorpius intercepte mon regard et ce retourne pour apercevoir le brun.

\- Qu'est-ce qui fout là lui ? grogne-t-il entre ses dents

Il esquisse un geste dans sa direction mais je le retiens par le bras.

\- Scorpius, je veux rentrer ! je le supplie d'une petite voix

\- D'accord, murmure-t-il simplement

* * *

Je marche rapidement dans les couloirs, Scorpius sur mes talons. Je me fraye un passage entre les élèves qui changent de place. Vêtue, d'une élégante robe noir, j'ai l'air idiote au milieu des élèves en uniforme.

\- Rose tu peux ralentir et m'expliquer ? s'exclame Scorpius derrière moi.

Je l'ignore et garde mon rythme jusqu'à arriver à l'appartement. Je m'arrête le souffle court devant le tableau blanc où sont fixées tous les indices.

\- C'est ça qu'il manque... je chuchote

Scorpius m'observe perplexe, les mains sur les hanches. Je pointe du doigt les premières victimes.

\- Anne Harbrow, Thomas Sorgerin. Qu'est-ce qui les relient aux autres ?

\- Tout deux travaillaient au département des mystères

\- Vrai, mais il y a autre chose. Leur nom de famille ne te dis rien ?

\- Ça devrait ? demande Scorpius

Je me mets à faire les cents pas dans la pièce, mon rythme cardiaque est plus rapide. J'essaye de réfléchir mais je n'y parvient plus.

\- L'autre nuit, j'ai fait un rêve étrange ... c'était plutôt un souvenir. J'étais sous la pluie devant le mémorial de la grande guerre à Pré-au-lard et je lisais ces noms inscrits dessus. Harbrow... Sorgerin... je suis sûre qu'ils y sont.

Scorpius s'approche du tableau intrigué. Il pose son doigt sur la photo d'Alice.

\- Fille de héros

\- Et le frère et la sœur propriétaires de la cabane hurlante ?

\- Leurs parents sont morts en défendant Poudlard.

\- Reste Dean Thomas, héros de guerre, murmure le Serpentard

\- Tu sais ce qu'on dit. Un, c'est un incident, deux c'est une coïncidence, trois...

\- C'est une constante, termine-t-il les yeux perdu dans le vague.

\- C'est ce qu'il veut. Il veut tuer tous ceux qui sont de près ou de loin attaché aux héros de la guerre.

Scorpius s'écroule sur le canapé en soupirant.

\- Est-ce que tu penses qu'il s'agit d'un ancien Mangemort en quête de vengeance ?

\- Ce serait trop simple, j'ai l'impression que c'est plus que ça, plus qu'une histoire d'idéologie.

Scorpius passe une main sur son visage l'air éreinté. Je m'assois à ses côtés, mes pensées décousues filant dans mon esprit. Il fallait que je trouve un moyen rapidement pour protéger mes proches de cet Assassin en attendant que je le retrouve.

\- J'ai besoin de toi, je murmure à mon voisin

Il lève les yeux vers moi et j'y lis de l'espoir. Il me sourit doucement.

\- Tout ce que tu veux princesse,

\- Je veux que tu essayes d'entrer dans mon esprit.

Son sourire s'éteint immédiatement.

\- Rose je... je ne veux pas entrer dans ton esprit. Tu es sûre... je veux dire... c'est personnel

\- J'ai confiance en toi et je veux que ce soit toi.

Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée ou quoi mais je me dis qu'il est le seul qui puisse m'entraîner. Le seul de qui j'ai été suffisamment proche pour que j'accepte qu'il voit à travers moi.

\- Rose, je connais ta faille, ça ne compte pas !

\- Je me suis améliorée depuis la cinquième année, je lui assure

Il se lève en soupirant, sort sa baguette et déclare :

\- Très bien ! Allons-y

Je reste assise et il murmure la formule du bout des lèvres. Je sens une forte pression s'abattre sur mon crâne mais je résiste. Je vide mon esprit de toutes pensées. La température de mon corps augmente brutalement. Je sens des gouttes de sueur perlées sur mon front. J'ai l'impression que cela fait des heures que la douleur est apparue. Ma respiration est laborieuse et je sens que je ne vais pas tenir encore très longtemps. Soudain tout s'arrête. Le noir complet. Au début j'ai l'impression que Scorpius a réussi à entrer dans mon esprit mais j'ouvre les yeux et remarque qu'il est dans le même état que moi.

\- Ton frère n'est plus ta faiblesse ? demande-t-il

\- Il faut croire que non, comme je te l'ai dit, je me suis améliorée.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de moi alors !

\- Si parce que cette fois je veux qu'on essaye quand je suis endormie.

Scorpius me fixe silencieusement, je sais déjà qu'il désapprouve cette expérience. Son regard me pose une question muette et j'y répond hochant la tête à l'affirmative.

Je me lève pour récupérer une fiole de potion d'endormissement et je bois l'intégrale. Je m'allonge sur le canapé et je laisse la potion agir.

* * *

Je suis encore devant ce monument. Des centaines de noms y sont inscrits, je tente de les lire mais je n'y parviens pas. J'ai l'impression que les lettres se mélangent pour former des signes dont le sens m'est inconnu. Une pluie diluvienne s'abat sur moi mais ma tenue reste intacte. Je suis tout habillée de noir et pardessus je porte la cape d'invisibilité d'Albus. Une ambiance étrange règne, tous les volets des maisons aux alentours sont fermés, les rues vides. Je quitte le cimetière pour déambuler dans les ruelles. Pas un bruit, seul le son de la pluie mouillant les pavés. Je frissonne, j'ai l'impression qu'on me suit. Je sens une présence glaciale. L'atmosphère se rafraichit comme si des détraqueurs se promenaient non loin. Toute joie semble avoir disparue laissant place à cette atmosphère à la fois pesante et glaciale. Instinctivement, je porte la main côté pour chercher ma baguette. Je sens le contact le bâton de bois contre ma paume. Je fais doucement glisser ma baguette le long de mon corps mais quelque chose me dérange. Le bois me paraît étrangement lisse et dur. Je baisse les yeux et comprends qu'il ne s'agit pas de ma baguette. Je la reconnais tout de même pour l'avoir vu dessinée dans un livre de conte.

A ma main gauche, je porte une étrange bague. Il s'agit plutôt d'une chevalière ornée d'une pierre noir rectangulaire. Soudain je comprends : la cape d'invisibilité, la baguette de sureau et la pierre de résurrection. Ce sont les reliques de la mort, réunies elles forment le pouvoir absolue, elles forment la mort. Ici, la mort c'est moi. Je comprends alors ce sentiment qui me glace les os. Mon cœur, la dernière preuve de mon humanité se met à accélérer. C'est alors qu'une voix tout droit sortie de mon esprit appelle mon nom.

\- Rose !

Il s'agit de Scorpius, il a réussi à s'introduire dans mon esprit. Je sens que mes pensées défilent sans que je puisse les maîtriser. Des flashs s'imposent à moi.

J'entends la voix de mon frère me parvenir, il me chante sa chanson / Alice m'annonce qu'elle ne pourra pas avoir d'enfant, ses pleurs résonnent dans mon esprit / Moi qui observe la neige tomber dans ma chambre / Mes parents inquiets devant la démonstration de mon pouvoir / Jeffrey qui me propose de pratiquer avec lui la magie blanche / Moi qui caresse la licorne dans la forêt interdite / Mr Blanchard qui me sourit / Scorpius qui m'annonce que Dean Thomas est mort / Sarah qui se précipite avec rage sur moi.

A cet instant je sais que je dois le repousser. C'est le but de l'exercice après tout, mais malgré mes efforts les flashs continuent de défiler.

Scorpius qui m'embrasse pour la première fois dans ce bar / Moi devant le miroir du résid observant mon reflet et celui de Scorpius / Scorpius qui me claque la porte au nez.

\- STOP ! je hurle

Je n'en peux plus, je refuse de revivre ses épisodes de ma vie. J'aurais dû y penser avant de lui demander d'entrer dans ma tête. L'enchaînement continue :

Scorpius qui me dit qu'il m'aime dans la tour d'astronomie / Moi qui hésite une seconde avant de balancer un oreiller à la figure du Serpentard pour le réveiller / Scorpius et moi dans la forêt interdite mouillés jusqu'aux os / Scorpius qui m'embrasse passionnément dans les couloirs du manoir Malefoy / Mike qui m'embrasse.

Cette fois s'en ai trop. Je repousse Scorpius de toutes mes forces et me réveille en sursaut. J'observe le Serpentard à bout de souffle. Je croise ses yeux gris et j'y lit un sentiment de tristesse. Je n'avais jamais pensé que ces souvenirs pouvait réapparaître.

\- Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée, soupire-t-il

\- En faite, c'était plutôt une réussite.

J'avais réussi à le repousser et ce sans l'aide de ma magie. Aucun débordement, pas une flamme, pas un flocon de neige

On reste un moment silencieux puis je déclare :

\- Je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de rejoindre le dortoir des Gryffondors, je vais préparer mes affaires.

Je retourne dans ma chambre. Durant la nuit, n'ayant pas dormi, j'avais déjà tout entassé dans des cartons. A présent ma chambre était vide comme si personne n'y avait jamais dormi. Assise sur mon lit, j'observe les cartons placés dans un coin de la pièce. Je prends la bonne décision, j'en suis convaincue, mais ce choix me coûte. J'avais dû prendre sur moi pour démissionner de mon poste de préfète. La directrice n'avait pas posé de questions, comme si elle connaissait la raison de mon départ. Je serais officiellement démise de mes fonctions après les vacances d'hiver. Pour le moment je devais encore assurer mon travail. Pour autant, je n'avais pas à rester ici dans cet appartement. Je prends une grande inspiration et sors de ma chambre les cartons en main. Assis sur le canapé, Scorpius m'observe.

\- Je vais t'aider, dit-il en s'approchant

\- Non... je...

\- Rose si je ne peux pas te convaincre de rester, laisse-moi au moins t'accompagner.

Je ne réponds rien et la laisse me prendre le carton des mains. En silence nous marchons dans les couloirs pour enfin arriver devant le portrait de la grosse dame. La salle commune des rouges et or est vide. Tout le monde est descendu pour dîner. Scorpius pose les cartons juste devant les escaliers menant au dortoir des filles et nous nous observons un moment.

\- Tu n'as rien laissé cette fois ? Pas de bracelet, pas de petit-mot ?

Une boule se forme dans ma gorge, je sais très bien qu'il fait référence à mon départ précipité du manoir durant les vacances d'hiver.

\- Non... sauf si tu veux ...

\- Non, me coupe-t-il

Scorpius soupire et passe une main dans ces cheveux. A ce moment des pas résonnent dans l'escalier, Lily apparaît devant nous. Elle nous jauge du regard, les mains sur les hanches.

\- Pourquoi j'ai l'impression de me tenir devant deux divorcés de force ?

Aucun de nous ne répond. Lily s'empare des cartons et les montent.

\- A plus tard, je murmure à Scorpius en lui tournant le dos

Il me retient doucement par la main. Je n'ose même pas me retourner. Si je croise son regard, je risque de changer d'avis. Je le sens s'approcher, il pose sa tête contre la mienne, son visage dans mes cheveux.

\- Juste une seconde, murmure-t-il

Je suis prête à lui donner beaucoup plus mais quand les pas de Lily résonnent à nouveau, je m'écarte et je monte les escaliers sans me retourner.

Je commence à défaire ma valise et à ranger mes affaires. Finalement je m'assois et me prend la tête dans les mains

\- Je ne sais pas lequel de vous deux souffre le plus de cette séparation, fait remarquer Lily. Tu sais qu'il est amoureux de toi.

\- Oui, il me l'a dit, je soupire

\- Et toi tu lui a dis ?

\- Je l'ai laissé échapper hier mais ça n'a rien à voir. Si je m'éloigne, je le fais d'abord pour lui. C'est le seul moyen pour qu'il soit en sécurité. L'Assassin va tenter de s'en prendre à mes proches et ne veux pas mêler Scorpius à tout ça. Il en sait déjà trop.

\- Pourquoi ne pas simplement lui dire que tu ne veux plus de son aide sur l'enquête ?

\- Parce qu'il aurait toute suite compris que c'était pour le protéger ! En plus le temps venu, il m'aurait empêché de faire ce que je dois faire.

\- C'est-à-dire ? questionne Lily

\- Laisse tomber.

\- Tu vois c'est ça ton problème Rose ! s'écrie-t-elle. Tu gardes toujours des secrets et tu ne fais jamais assez confiance à quelqu'un pour les partager.

Vexée, ma cousine sort en trombe du dortoir. Je crois que notre cohabitation va être mouvementée.

* * *

Après le diner, c'est le moment de ma ronde. Alors que tout les élèves montent dans leur salle commune, je fais le tour des couloirs. J'entends des pas précipités vers moi, je me retourne et je vois Jeffrey, les traits tirés, il n'a pas l'air en forme. Lorsqu'il me voit, il s'arrête subitement et fait demi-tour.

\- Jeff ! m'écrié-je

Il accélère sa marche, je cours pour le rattraper. Je l'arrête et le retourne par l'épaule.

\- Jeff, est-ce que tout va bien ?

Je remarque ses yeux rougis et cernés. Sa peau est anormalement pâle. Il m'adresse un mince sourire qui semble faux.

\- Oui désolé d'être dehors à cette heure. J'étais avec le professeur Blanchard.

\- Oh ! Non, ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne vais pas te coller.

\- Merci

Il grimace comme si ce mot lui déchirait les lèvres.

\- Tu me le dirais si quelque chose n'allait pas, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Bien sûr Rose.

Dans sa bouche, mon prénom a une consonance étrange qui me fait frissonner. Instinctivement, je recule.

\- Bonne nuit, je murmure du bout des lèvres

\- Bonne nuit.

Je me retourne et marche rapidement cherchant à mettre le plus de distance entre nous. Alors que je passe devant le bureau du professeur de défense, je vois de la lumière se diffuser par-dessous la porte. Je m'arrête et frappe. J'entends des pas, puis la porte s'ouvre sur Blanchard, il porte ses lunettes qui lui donnent un air d'intellectuel.

\- Rose, tout va bien ?

\- Je me demandais... si vous êtes pas trop occupé... est-ce que ça vous dit une ballade au clair de lune ?

Mr Blanchard sourit, il enlève ses lunettes, prend sa veste et ferme la pote derrière lui.

\- Allons-y, dit-il en souriant

Nous nous retrouvons assis sur l'herbe humide, observant les abords de la forêt interdite.

\- Tu vois cette colline ? dit-il en pointant du doigt la petite montagne qui domine le château.

\- De là-haut on aperçoit tout le chateau, les serres, le lac, la forêt interdite. La montée est un peu difficile mais ça vaut vraiment le coup. C'est dingue comme parfois le paysage, la nature peut avoir un pouvoir sur l'homme.

\- Pas très loin de chez moi il y a un lac au milieu d'un champs bordé par une clairière, je déclare en souriant. Quand je suis là-bas, j'ai l'impression que le temps s'arrête. Ça m'aide à maitriser ma magie, quand je me sens sur le point d'exploser, j'essaye d'y penser

\- C'est une bonne chose

Un silence fait résonner ses paroles.

\- Tu vas t'en sortir Rose, je te le promets, murmure-t-il

Je le remercie d'un sourire et sans même réfléchir, je pose sa tête contre son épaule. Ce n'est pas vraiment une familiarité qu'on peut se permettre avec un professeur, mais c'est une évidence que Mr Blanchard est plus qu'un simple professeur pour moi. C'est un ami, presque un frère qui m'est devenu indispensable. D'ailleurs, il ne paraît même pas étonné de mon geste.

\- Théo... je murmure doucement

\- Hum...

\- J'ai la sensation que quelque chose de terrible va arriver

Je relève la tête pour lui faire face. Il m'observe les sourcils froncés.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fais penser ça ? demande-t-il très sérieusement

\- Je ne sais pas, j'ai ce sentiment étrange. Tout est beaucoup trop calme en ce moment... je veux dire depuis la mort de Dean Thomas.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas Rose, tu es en sécurité ici, m'assure Mr Blanchard en posant sa main sur mon épaule.

Finalement nous rentrons au château. J'accompagne mon professeur jusqu'à son bureau puis je monte les étages jusqu'à la tour d'astronomie. J'ai besoin de voir une dernière fois le paysage si calme avant d'aller me coucher. Je m'assois sur la barrière, mes jambes flottant dans l'air comme j'en ai l'habitude. C'est vrai que cette colline a quelque chose de particulier, un je-ne-sais-quoi qui l'a rend si attirante. J'ai envie d'y monter, de voir ce qu'il y a derrière. Probablement une simple vallée déserte, mais si c'était plus ?

C'est alors que j'entends des pas derrière moi, sans même me retourner, je lance au visiteur:

\- Arrête un peu de m'espionner Scorpius !

Comme aucune réponse ne se fait entendre, je me retourne et remarque qu'il s'agit de Jeffrey. Il me regarde comme en proie à un dilemme intérieur. S'il est là, c'est sans doute que quelque chose ne va pas.

\- Jeff, que se passe-t-il ?

Ces yeux trahissent sa peur, il s'approche hésitant, des larmes coulent sur ses joues.

\- Jeff... je murmure réellement inquiète

Je m'approche mais il recule rapidement

\- Ne m'approche pas ! crie-t-il

Je sursaute, j'ai l'impression d'être devant un fou furieux en pleine crise.

\- Viens ! dis-je en lui tendant la main. On va à l'infirmerie on sera plus à l'aise pour discuter.

Je le vois hésiter, puis il saisit ma main. Violement il me tire vers lui, serrant mon poignet de toutes ces forces. J'étouffe un glapissement. Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Nos visages sont si proches que je sens son souffle sur mon visage. Il s'empare de ma baguette dans ma cape et j'en profite pour me détacher de son étreinte.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ? m'écrié-je en massant mon poignet douloureux

\- Je suis désolé, murmure-t-il

Sa voix trahit son désespoir puis soudainement son regard se trouble, un voile se dresse devant ses iris bleus et son visage devient impassible.

\- Rends-moi ma baguette, je murmure

\- Impossible, répond-il simplement

\- Jeff...

Il s'approche dangereusement de moi, me faisant reculer jusqu'à ce que la barrière heurte le bas de mon dos et m'arrête.

\- S'il te plaît... je le supplie

Mon cœur bat de plus en plus vite, j'ai l'impression qu'il va sortir de ma poitrine. Jeffrey lève sa baguette, je mets ma main à la poche savant pertinemment que ma baguette est dans la main gauche du Serdaigle. Je jette un coup d'œil vers le bas, je n'avais jamais remarqué que la tour d'astronomie était si haute. On ne survit pas à une telle chute, c'est évident ! Je vois bien sur le visage de Jeffrey qu'il est disposé à me tuer mais j'ignore pourquoi. Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il s'agit de lui. Son regard n'est pas le sien, je le reconnais bien, c'est celui de l'Assassin, j'en ai la certitude.

\- Jeffrey ! Ce n'est pas toi ! Jeffrey !

Il ne semble pas m'entendre, il prononce une formule qui m'est inconnue, le sort me touche en plein fouet.

Je sens tout mon corps s'embrasser de l'intérieur et je suis violement projetée par-dessus la barrière. Ma chute semble se dérouler au ralentit. Je garde les yeux ouverts, fixés sur les étoiles qui illuminent le ciel. La douleur est si forte que je me surprends à attendre qu'une seule chose : que ma chute prenne fin, que mon corps heurte le sol pour mettre fin à mes souffrances. Je touche finalement le sol bien plus délicatement que je n'avais pu l'imaginer, comme si ma chute avait été ralentie au dernier moment. Je sens l'herbe mouillée sous mes paumes, l'odeur de la terre atteint mes narines. Je suis encore bien vivante et la douleur du sortilège enflamme chaque parcelle de mon corps.

 _ **To be continued...**_


	35. Chapter 35

**_Bonsoir tout le monde ! Je suis ravie de vous retrouver pour ce nouveau chapitre assez court. Disons qu'il fait un peu office de transition entre deux chapitres importants ;)_**

 ** _J'espère qu'il va vous plaire !_**

 ** _Bonne Lecture_**

 **Chapitre 35 : Le remède**

Je suis assis sur le canapé du salon, mon bouquin de métamorphose sur les genoux. J'ai décidé de commencer à réviser mes ASEPICS. Avec tout ce qui a pu se passer cette année, je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de m'y mettre. J'aurais aimé réviser avec Rose, mais elle est partie faire sa ronde. Instinctivement, je jette un regard à la carte du maraudeur posée sur le coin de la table basse.

" Non, Scorpius arrête de l'espionner !" je m'écris pour moi même. J'essaye de me concentrer sur mon cours mais mon regard dévie systématiquement vers le bout de papier vieilli. Finalement je ferme mon manuel et je m'empare de la carte.

"Je jure que mes intentions sont mauvaises"

Devant moi se dessine le plan du château et j'aperçois rapidement Rose dans le parc, accompagnée de Mr Blanchard.

Encore lui. J'ai l'impression qu'ils passent leur temps ensemble. Quelque chose cloche réellement chez ce professeur. Soudain, je me lève et décide de me rendre à la bibliothèque.

Il y a là-bas un système d'archives du château consultable par les élèves sous l'autorisation d'un professeur ou d'un préfet-en-chef. Dans le fond, je ne suis pas dans l'illégalité, même si je n'ai pas à être debout à cet heure dans les couloirs du château.

La bibliothèque est plongée dans les ténèbres, seul la lune illumine la pièce. Je me dirige vers le rayon des archives et je me mets à chercher. Je ne sais pas ce que je veux vraiment trouvé mais quand je vois le dossier au nom de Théo Blanchard, je m'en empare immédiatement. Sans rien chercher d'autre, je retourne à l'appartement et m'installe sur un des sièges du salon. Je parcours des yeux le dossier de Mr Blanchard et tout à l'air normal. Bon élève à Gryffondor, d'excellents résultats en défense contre les forces du mal et rien d'autre. En somme l'élève lambda comme on en voit chaque année. C'est impossible, il doit y avoir quelque chose d'autre. Puis soudain je remarque que Mr Blanchard n'a pas eu une seule heure de colle de toute sa scolarité. Voilà la preuve qu'il n'était pas net. Quelle était la chance pour qu'un élève de Gryffondor n'ait jamais été collé ? C'était tout bonnement impossible. Seul quelques Serdaigles dans toute l'histoire de Poudlard pouvaient se vanter de cet exploit. Non, définitivement, quelque chose n'allait pas chez ce professeur. Je pose le dossier par terre quand on frappe à la porte. Je me lève pour aller ouvrir, j'aperçois Jeffrey juste devant moi, tremblant, les joues mouillées de larmes.

\- Rose murmure-t-il

\- Quoi ?

\- Rose... je... je l'ai vu tomber de la tour d'astronomie. Je... j'étais dans le parc, et je l'ai vu tomber...

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour, je me mets à courir aussi vite que possible. J'entends les pas du Serdaigle derrière moi.

\- Préviens Mr Blanchard ! je lui ordonne sans même me retourner

Je continue à courir, je dévale les escaliers jusqu'à arriver dans le hall. Je pousse les grandes portes et le vent vient me frapper au visage. Je ne m'arrête pas pour autant, des images sanglantes s'imposent dans mon esprit. "Elle est tombée de la tour d'astronomie". Personne ne survit à ça. Rose... Rose est morte. Je la vois allongée au loin sur l'herbe, ses cheveux bruns formant une couronne autour de sa tête.

\- Rose ! je hurle à plein poumons

Je veux qu'elle m'entende. S'il y a une petite chance qu'elle soit encore en vie, je veux qu'elle m'entende, qu'elle sache que je suis là. Son corps est secoué de petites convulsions. Est-elle encore vivante ou est-ce un reflexe post-mortem ? Je me jette à genoux à ces côtés, ses yeux sont ouverts fixant le ciel. Je m'empare de sa main, alors que je m'attends à serrer ses doigts gelés, je découvre qu'elle est brûlante. Un sortilège, seul un sortilège peut créer une telle chaleur. Je me penche et je perçois juste à la naissance de sa poitrine une petite étoile tatouée. Je fais immédiatement le lien. De la magie noir, le même sortilège que celui qu'à tenter l'assassin pour réanimer la jeune propriétaire de la cabane hurlante. Il s'agit du sortilège de l'éclair, il frappe sa victime d'un courant électrique et augmente la température de l'individu jusqu'à ce que son corps ne le supporte plus. Il paraît que la douleur est semblable à celle que l'on ressent lorsque l'on est ébouillanté, sauf qu'elle touche tout le corps, brûlant de l'intérieur chaque parcelle de notre corps.

J'entends un gémissement naître sur ses lèvres. Je ne réfléchis pas deux fois, je prends Rose dans mes bras et je cours dans le sens inverse.

" Accroche-toi Rosie" je lui murmure

"Allez, reste avec moi !"

La Gryffondor ne m'a jamais parue si légère, sûrement dû à l'adrénaline. Je la monte sans efforts à l'infirmerie. Je pousse la porte en hurlant :

\- Mrs Abbott !

L'infirmière débarque en courant dans son bureau

\- Le sortilège de l'éclair, elle est brûlante !

\- Par ici ! s'exclame-t-elle en me conduisant vers la salle de bain.

Je la dépose dans la grande baignoire que Mrs Abbot remplie d'eau gelée et de glaçons d'un simple coup de baguette. Rose laisse échapper un cri de douleur, la différence de température est telle qu'elle se met à trembler. Puis tout s'arrête, son corps se détend, elle ferme les yeux et le silence s'abat sur la pièce.

\- Elle a simplement perdu connaissance, me rassure l'infirmière

Je soupire et passe une main dans mes cheveux

\- Dîtes-moi que vous avez un remède contre ce truc ! je la supplie d'une voix chevrotante

Mrs Abbot ne prend pas la peine de me répondre, son regard désolé suffit à me répondre.

\- Aide-moi à la porter sur un lit.

Une fois allongée, l'infirmière fait sécher ses vêtements et lui administre un antidouleur.

\- Il faut absolument faire baisser la fièvre, m'explique-t-elle

Ensuite, elle applique une crème blanchâtre sur la poitrine de Rose. A cet instant, Mr Blanchard fait éruption dans l'infirmerie.

\- Que c'est-il passé ? demande-t-il inquiet

Son visage pâlit lorsqu'il aperçoit le corps inerte de Rose.

\- Elle est...

\- Inconsciente. Je ne sais pas comment elle a survécue à sa chute, mais on lui a lancé le sortilège de l'éclair.

Le professeur soupire et passe la main dans ces cheveux

\- Il existe un remède, non ?

\- Oui, mais je ne l'ai pas en ma possession. Je ne sais même pas si à Ste Mangouste ils l'ont.

\- En quoi consiste le remède ?

\- C'est potion à faire prendre au malade trois fois par jour.

\- Alors on a de la chance, je murmure

Mr Blanchard m'observe sans comprendre.

\- Mon père dirige la plus grande société sorcière de potion. Il peut sans doute nous aider. Je vais lui envoyé un hibou.

\- Il faut prévenir la directrice, ajoute l'infirmière

\- Je m'en occupe, assure le professeur

OoOoOoO

Je monte rapidement à l'appartement, j'essaye de faire abstraction du fait que Rose est en train de mourir et j'écris rapidement à mon père pour lui expliquer la situation. J'envoie la lettre et je me retrouve seul dans la salle ovale sans savoir comment réagir. Lorsque j'étais enfant, on m'a toujours appris à masquer mes émotions en toute circonstance. J'imagine que dans ce cas c'est une bonne chose. Je m'approche du tableau de la victime de Pré-au-lard. Elle avait aussi subi le sortilège de l'éclair, mais post-mortem. Quelqu'un frappe à la porte et je l'autorise à entrer. Le professeur de Défense entre dans la pièce.

\- Scorpius, votre père est prévenu ?

\- Oui

Le brun m'observe silencieux puis il déclare :

\- Je sais que vous ne m'appréciez pas beaucoup mais Rose est dans un état critique et j'aimerais comprendre comment cela pu arriver. Je sais que vous enquêtez sur cet Assassin. Il faut que vous me fassiez confiance et que vous me faîtes part de toutes vos pistes.

\- Justement, j'allais vous en parler

Rose fait confiance au professeur Blanchard, alors j'estime qu'il est nécessaire que je le mette au courant. Je lui tend la photo de la victime de Pré-au-lard.

\- Même sortilège que Rose mais celui-ci a été infligé post mortem. Ça ne peut pas être une coïncidence. Rose pense qu'il a été utilisé pour tenter de la réanimer.

Blanchard hausse le sourcils perplexe.

\- Il l'a fait par remords ? demande-t-il

\- Ou simplement par curiosité. Je n'ai pas l'impression que cet homme éprouve une quelconque émotion, encore moins des remords.

Mr Blanchard m'observe puis s'assois sur le canapé en soupirant.

\- C'est lui n'est-ce pas ? Il a tenté de tuer Rose... je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il est réussi à entrer dans le château.

\- L'autre nuit, Rose et moi avons vu quelqu'un sortir du passage secret situé dans le saule cogneur, je fais remarquer en m'asseyant à ses côtés.

\- Tu crois qu'il est entré à ce moment ?

\- Ça ne peut pas être une coïncidence, c'est forcément lui mais McGonagall nous a assuré que seul les personnes internes au château pouvait entrer et sortir par les passages secrets.

Mr Blanchard ne répond pas, le menton dans sa main, il semble en pleine réflexion.

\- Comment tu as su pour Rose ?

\- Jeffrey est venu me prévenir. Il a dit l'avoir vu tomber alors qu'il était dans le parc

\- Il t'as dit ce qu'il faisait là-bas à cette heure ?

\- Non, je n'ai pas non plus demandé, ce n'était pas la priorité, expliqué-je

\- Bien sûr ! approuve le professeur

Son doute est contagieux et saisis d'un mauvais pressentiment, je m'empare de la carte du Maraudeur qui traîne sur la table basse.

" Je jure que mes intentions sont mauvaises". La carte se déplie sous l'air surpris de Blanchard. Je parcours rapidement des yeux la carte et j'aperçois le nom de Jeffrey se diriger vers le parc.

\- On dirait qu'il...

\- Va vers le passage secret, je le coupe. C'est lui, il doit être en lien avec le tueur. Ça explique pourquoi il s'est rapproché de Rose en début d'année

\- Tu vas un peu trop vite, me préviens le professeur. Jeffrey n'a pas le profil d'un tueur et il tient réellement à Rose

\- Peut-importe ! Prévenez McGonagall avant qu'il décide de tuer quelqu'un d'autre

\- C'est trop tard, déclare gravement Blanchard. Il a franchit le passage.

OoOoOoO

Je redescends à l'infirmerie pour avoir des nouvelles de Rose. Lorsque j'arrive dans le couloir, j'aperçois Albus assis contre le mur, la tête dans les mains. Je m'approche doucement de lui et pose ma main sur son épaule

-Albus...

Il tourne la tête vers moi, et je distingue des larmes sur ses joues, qu'il s'empresse d'essuyer.

\- J'ai croisé Mr Blanchard dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, il m'a tout raconté. Je suis venu le plus vite possible mais ils ne m'ont pas laissé entrer, explique-t-il

Je m'assois à côté de lui et soupire en posant ma tête contre le mur froid du couloir.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? je lui demande

\- Ouais c'est juste que je pensais à un truc ...

\- Quoi ?

\- Rosie, murmure-t-il en esquissant un sourire. J'ai remarqué quelque chose. C'est toujours elle qui est blessée, à chaque fois. C'est toujours elle qui se retrouve avec du sang sur les mains, toujours elle qui se sacrifie.

\- C'est Rose, c'est comme ça... elle est comme ça.

\- Mais ça ne devrait pas ! s'exclame-t-il. Je veux dire entre nous trois, c'est elle qui nous protège, toujours. Pourtant c'est nous les hommes. Je veux dire... Rose est comme ma petite sœur, et pour toi elle est bien plus. Ça devrait être à nous de la protéger pas l'inverse. Je n'aurais jamais dû la pousser dans cette enquête, je suis le seul coupable.

\- Albus, arrête tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Tout va s'arranger, tu verras

\- Scorpius...comment tu peux dire ça Rosie est en train de mourir, articule Albus la voix brisée. Les choses ne seront jamais comme avant. Nous avons perdu, c'est tout. Tout ça à cause de nous, de notre arrogance. On s'est cru assez fort pour défier un assassin. Si Rose... je me le pardonnerais jamais. Tout est de notre faute !

\- Je n'y crois pas. Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait de mal ? On devrait s'en vouloir pour avoir essayé de faire justice, de mettre en prison un criminel ?

\- Tu comprends vraiment pas... les gens meurent tout autour de nous Scorpius ! commence à s'énerver Albus

\- Mais ce n'est pas à cause de nous ! Si Rose est ce soir entre la vie et la mort c'est à cause de Jeffrey, c'est lui qui lui a lancé le sortilège.

\- Non, murmure doucement Albus. Tout à l'heure Rose a repris conscience pendant une minute et elle a murmuré que Jeffrey était possédé par l'Assassin, avant de retomber dans l'inconscience. L'Assassin maîtrisait l'esprit du Serdaigle, c'est comme ça que ça s'est passé. J'ai entendu le professeur McGonagall le dire.

Je ne réponds rien, bien trop surpassé par les évènements. Je n'arrive plus à réfléchir, je revois le corps de Rose immobile sur l'herbe. Albus a raison, on a notre part de responsabilité. Inutile de se voiler la face, ça n'aurait jamais dû arriver. Si seulement je l'avais accompagné pour cette ronde. Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris de monter dans la tour d'astronomie ? C'est vrai qu'elle a tendance à s'y réfugier pour réfléchir.

Je sens que le château est en ébullition silencieuse. Tous les professeurs semblent s'être rejoint à l'infirmerie. Malgré les murs épais du château, je distingue leur voix étouffées. Ils tentent d'être le plus discret possible mais ce n'est pas évident quand une élève est quasi-morte et un autre est porté-disparu. Mr Blanchard nous rejoins dans le couloir, essoufflé.

\- J'ai vérifié dans le passage secret et la cabane hurlante mais aucune trace de lui, nous annonce-t-il. De ton côté ?

\- Mon père ne devrais pas tarder avec le remède.

\- En espérant qu'elle tienne jusque là, chuchote Albus

\- Comment va-t-elle ?

\- Comme quelqu'un qui a le corps en feu et qui a fait une chute de quinze mètres, rétorque mon meilleur ami à bout de patience.

\- Elle souffre beaucoup, je précise levant les yeux vers Mr Blanchard

C'est la seule réponse qui me vient à l'esprit. Je n'en sais rien comment elle va. Par moment j'ai la certitude qu'elle va s'en remettre et parfois j'ai la sensation que je vais la perdre pour de bon. Je me lève, ne supportant plus l'incertitude je tente de pousser la porte de l'infirmerie. Soudain des murmures s'élèvent parmi les portraits. Je vois la silhouette de mon père se dessiner au bout du couloir. Lorsqu'il arrive à ma hauteur, il me gratifie d'un regard compatissant. Il tend la main à Mr Blanchard puis me prend dans ses bras. Ce geste à un effet apaisant sur moi. Son odeur me rappelle la maison et pendant un moment j'oublie que Rose est en train de mourir.

\- Tu l'as ? demandé-je en desserrant mon étreinte

\- Oui

Ses yeux désignent la mallette qu'il porte. Il entre dans l'infirmerie et Mrs Abbott et le reste des professeurs laissent échapper un soupir de soulagement. Mon père ne perd pas de temps et sort la potion qu'il tend à la mère d'Alice. Celle-ci l'inspecte et se dirige vers son bureau pour revenir deux minutes plus tard avec un verre ou elle a versé le liquide. Elle s'approche de Rose et la force à avaler le remède.

\- Les effets ne seront pas immédiat, nous informe-t-elle.

Nous hochons la tête en signe de compréhension. Tant que ça guérit Rose, ça peut prendre trois minutes, deux jours ou deux mois, que ça ne me gène pas. Peut importe tant qu'elle survit.

Mrs Abbott, nous conseille d'aller tous nous recoucher. A contrecœur je sors de l'infirmerie, mon père sur mes talons.

\- Scorpius, je t'accompagne jusqu'à ta chambre. Il faut qu'on parle.

J'accepte d'un hochement de tête.

 ** _Voilà pour ce chapitre. Je sais c'est plutôt court mais je me rattraperais au prochain. On a quand même atteint les 133 000 mots ! Je pense qu'on arrivera au 200 000 en tout ! ;)_**

 ** _J'espère que vous avez aimé, le prochain chapitre sera un peu particulier. Je ne vais pas trop vous en dire. Je vous rélève juste le titre : How I met your mother. J'ai hâte de le publier ! ;)_**

 ** _PS: Pour celles qui révisent le bac comme moi... BONNE CHANCE et j'espère que vous avez eu le vœu que vous désiriez sur APB ! :)_**

 ** _SunPotion_**


	36. Chapter 36

**_Salut tout le monde ! Je suis super contente de vous retrouver pour ce chapitre un peu particulier. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire ;) Je vous laisse le découvrir_**

 ** _Bonne Lecture !_**

 **Chapitre 36 : How I met your mother**

Mon père et moi sommes assis dans l'appartement des préfets. Face au feu crépitant nous restons silencieux.

Cette pièce n'a pas changé, murmure-t-il en regardant tout autour de lui un mince sourire sur le visage.

\- Tu partageais cet appartement avec qui à l'époque ? je demande curieux

\- Hermione Granger, répond-il naturellement

J'écarquille les yeux et me tourne vers mon père. Comment se fait-il qu'il ne m'en ai jamais parlé ? Pourtant ça paraît logique Hermione Granger était la meilleure élève de sa promo.

\- Cette cohabitation était... mouvementée, concède-t-il en lâchant un petit rire.

\- Vous vous disputiez souvent ?

\- Toujours. Mais nous avions une solution plutôt radicale pour mettre fin à nos disputes. Après tout, on ne se détestait pas. Après tout ce qui s'était passé l'année d'avant on réussissait à rester cordial entre deux insultes. Je pourrais même dire qu'on était amis.

Je n'arrivais pas à le croire, Mme Weasley et mon père amis. C'est peut-être la raison pour laquelle ça les dérangeait moins que Rose et moi sortions ensemble.

\- Quelle était cette solution pour arrêter de vous disputer ?

\- Euh... c'est sans importance, répondit évasivement mon père

Je me rends compte alors qu'il y a beaucoup de choses que j'ignore sur l'adolescence de mon père ou sur son passé en général. Est-ce que Rose est au courant de ça ? Le fait de penser à elle, déclenche une douleur sourde dans mon corps. J'avais failli la perdre définitivement ce soir. Je n'aurais plus pu apercevoir ses cheveux bruns ondulés dans le couloir. Je n'aurais plus entendu son cœur battre, senti son parfum, touché sa peau douce. Je n'aurais plus brulé sous son regard bleuté. Je l'aurais simplement perdu pour toujours. A jamais son beau visage aurait dormit sous la terre.

Je soupire et passe une main dans mes cheveux.

\- Scorpius écoute... je sais que c'est difficile pour toi et Rose. Cette situation, ce que t'as grand-mère t'as montré... Mais le passé appartient au passé, et vous les jeunes vous ne devez pas vous empêcher de vivre à cause de tout ça. Désolé, c'est très confus comme explication... Tout ce que je veux dire c'est que si tu aimes Rose alors ne laisse rien t'empêcher d'être avec elle.

\- Pourquoi c'est si difficile d'aimer quelqu'un ?

Je me surprends à penser tout haut cette question. Mon père m'observe un moment puis déclare.

\- On ne choisi pas de qui on tombe amoureux.

\- Je sais mais pour certains c'est tellement simple, m'exclamai-je

\- Ça ne l'est jamais Scorpius.

\- Parfois si, regarde pour toi et Maman ...

Le rire de mon père me coupe. Il pose une main sur ma jambe et déclare :

\- Crois-moi, c'était loin d'être simple avec ta mère et moi.

Mon père recule un peu et pose son dos sur le dossier du canapé, signe qu'il va débuter une histoire plutôt longue.

\- Au début, j'étais sensé épousé Daphnée Greengrass

\- Daphnée... la sœur de Maman ?

\- Elle même, approuve mon père. Mais les choses ne se sont pas du tout déroulées comme prévu.

* * *

/Flashback/ Des années plutôt

Drago Malefoy se tenait debout dans le salon lumineux des Greengrass. Un silence de mort régnait dans la pièce. D'un côté, Narcissa Malefoy et son fils, de l'autre Daphnée Greengrass entourée de ses parents. C'était la première rencontre entre les deux familles depuis qu'il était convenu que la jeune blonde allait épousé l'héritier Malefoy. Comme l'exigeait la coutume c'était les parents de la jeune fille qui invitait en premier.

\- Je vous en prie asseyez-vous, déclara Mrs Greengrass en désignant deux fauteuils de cuir noir. Débuta alors une conversation à laquelle Drago n'écouta pas un seul mot. Il était bien trop occupé à observer sa future épouse. Grande, la silhouette fine, les cheveux blonds et lisses caressant ses épaules, Daphnée était le portrait type d'une jeune fille de famille sang-pur. Sa beauté avait presque quelque chose de malsain. La perfection même. Drago ne pu s'empêcher de faire la moue. Des filles comme ça, il en avait eu toute son adolescence. Elles se ressemblaient toutes. Toutes affreusement bien coiffées, vêtues et élevées. De véritables poupées vivantes que l'on maniait avec faciliter. Le jeune Malefoy ne pouvait espérer mieux en matière d'épouse.

Daphnée Greengrass demeurait silencieuse, elle écoutait attentivement la conversation sans pour autant y prendre part. Les mains posées délicatement sur ses genoux de porcelaine, elle faisait semblant de ne pas remarquer le regard de Drago sur elle. Ce dernier le savait, il devinait sans mal ce qui se passait dans la tête de la jeune fille. Tout dans le paraître, c'était toujours comme ça dans les vieilles familles de sang-pur.

Alors que le blond se décidait enfin à émerger de ses pensées et à se suivre la conversation, une porte à l'étage claqua. Des bruits de pas précipités se firent entendre. Une jeune fille apparut en haut des escaliers, qu'elle descendis avec agilité. Elle n'avait rien d'une fille de sang-pur. Ces cheveux d'un noir jais étaient négligemment noués en un chignon lâche et désordonnés. Vêtue d'une salopette couverte de tâches de peinture, un pinceau à la main, elle s'arrêta net lorsqu'elle aperçu les visiteurs dans le salon.

\- Astoria ? s'exclama sa mère avec un accent réprobateur dans la voix

\- Je... passais juste chercher un pot de peinture à la cave

Mrs Greengrass soupira

\- Remonte te changer, nous dinons dans vingt minutes.

La jeune fille serra discrètement les poings, ce qui n'échappa pas à Drago qui haussa les sourcils. Le jeune homme ne pu s'empêcher de comparer la brune à sa sœur, assise en face de lui. Astoria était un petit peu plus petite en taille et ses courbes plus généreuse. Elle n'était pas pour autant grosse. Elle dégageait une aura apaisante, une sensation étrange de bien-être s'empara du serpentard. Ces cheveux étaient l'exact opposés de ceux de sa sœurs mais ce qui surpris surtout Drago c'était ses mains. Elles étaient petites et des pinceaux de peinture tachaient ses doigts. Rien à voir avec les mains laiteuses et parfaitement manucurées de Daphnée.

A contrecœur mais sans un mot, Astoria remonta à toute vitesse les escaliers, empêchant le jeune Malefoy de continuer son jeu de comparaison.

\- Excusez-là pour son comportement, murmura Mrs Greengrass. Astoria est encore jeune et toute cette passion ridicule pour la peinture finira pas lui passer.

A cet instant, Lucius Malefoy fit son apparition dans le salon.

\- Pardonnez-moi pour mon retard. Une affaire urgente au ministère, ils avaient besoin de moi.

Drago se retins de rire sarcastiquement. Il n'y avait aucune affaire urgente, il en était certain. Après avoir purgé sa peine de cinq ans à Askaban. Lucius avait pu sortir sous la permission d'un juge à condition qu'il devienne consultant pour le ministère au mangemagot. De Mangemorts il était donc devenu traitre et mettait ses compétences de magie noir au service du ministère. Lucius passait sa vie dans son bureau, prétendant être occupé, mais la vérité était qu'il n'avait strictement rien à faire. Rares étaient les fois où le ministère demandait son aide. En réalité, il était payé simplement pour rester sagement dans son bureau. Drago n'était pas dupe et il préférait qu'il en soit ainsi mais sauver les apparences étaient primordiales pour les Malefoy.

\- Ne vous en faîtes pas Lucius, nous allons donc passer à table

Mr Greengrass invita les visiteurs à passer dans la salle à manger. Drago se trouva logiquement à côté de Daphnée tandis que les deux pères de famille se situaient en bout de table. Astoria descendis quelques minutes plus tard vêtue d'une robe rouge vif. Ces cheveux à présents détachés tombaient sur ses épaules. Elle adressa un sourire sincère à Drago et s'assit en face de lui.

Le diner se passa agréablement bien, et Drago ne s'ennuya pas une seconde. En effet, durant le repas, son père s'était fait une joie de critiquer toutes les nouvelles réformes du ministère et Astoria qui était visiblement attentive aux actualités lui avait tenu tête. Ce qui n'avait pas été du goût de Mrs Greengrass, qui lançait à sa fille des regards noirs l'intimant d'arrêter. Rien y faisait, Astoria l'ignorait avec brio.

Drago n'avait pu s'empêcher de sourire quand la brune s'était emparée de la bouteille de vin rouge et avait proposé aux convives de les resservir. Il fallait savoir que dans les coutumes des familles de sang-pur, les femmes ne touchait en aucun cas aux bouteilles d'alcools. C'était toujours le maître de maison qui se chargeait de servir les invités. Ça ne paraissait rien, mais il s'agissait d'un réel affront pour la cadet d'une famille aussi distinguée d'avoir aussi peu de manière.

Drago tendit son verre pour que la jeune femme le serve. Ce qu'elle fit le regard rieur, bien consciente de l'erreur qu'elle commettait ici.

Le diner enfin terminé, Mrs Greengrass, Narcissa et Daphnée se retirèrent pour discuter des modalités du mariage tandis que les hommes accompagnés d'Astoria sortirent marcher dans le parc du domaine des Greengrass. Il faisait beau en ce début de printemps. Le soleil réchauffait la nature, mais l'humidité se faisait tout de même sentir. Les deux pères marchaient en tête et juste derrière, à quelques mètres se situaient Drago et Astoria. Cette dernière affichait un grand sourire et respirait à plein poumon l'air frais.

\- Comment trouvez-vous ma sœur ? demanda-t-elle

Drago fut un peu étonné par sa question mais ne fis rien paraître.

\- Elle est... parfaite

\- Oui, c'est toujours l'effet qu'elle fait, rétorqua la brune

Le jeune Malefoy l'interrogea du regard. Sa réplique était-elle ironique ?

\- Je veux dire... elle l'est vraiment. Il suffit de la regarder, elle fait l'unanimité. Vous n'avez rien à craindre, assura la jeune sœur un peu confuse.

\- Elle ne parle pas beaucoup, fit remarquer le blond d'un ton neutre

\- C'est qu'elle est intimidée. Une fois que vous la connaitrez, vous changerez d'avis. C'est une fille tout à fait intelligente.

\- Arrêter, déclara le Serpentard d'un ton dur en stoppant sa marche

\- Arrêter quoi ?

\- D'essayer de complimenter votre sœur comme s'il s'agissait d'un objet que vous vouliez me vendre.

Astoria fronça les sourcils, visiblement blessée par la réplique du jeune Malefoy

\- je ne la vends pas ! Je dis seulement la vérité. Ma sœur est quelqu'un de timide et peu paraître sans saveur mais elle est admirable. Elle sait être aimante et généreuse sans pour autant être niaise. Son rire est la chose la plus mélodieuse que j'ai jamais pu entendre et sa beauté est bien supérieur à celle de toutes les filles de ce pays. Vous avez beaucoup de chance de l'avoir comme future épouse et je doute que vous méritiez son amour!

Sur ces mots Astoria repris sa marche bien décidée à mettre le plus de distance entre elle et ce blond prétentieux. Ce dernier la rattrapa en quelques pas.

\- Je m'excuse de vous avoir offensé, j'avais la sensation que vous... ça n'a pas d'importance. Je me suis mal exprimé, je suis navré.

La brune fronça les sourcils avant d'esquisser un sourire.

\- On m'avait dit que les Malefoy ne s'excusaient jamais. Allez, pas de besoin de faire de cérémonie, je vous pardonne, bougonna-t-elle

Drago ne pu s'empêcher de la trouver irrésistible. Ses yeux noisettes fixés sur l'horizon, la tête haute, les mains nonchalamment enfoncées dans les poches de sa veste en cuir noir. Non vraiment elle n'avait rein d'une jeune fille de sang-pur. Elle n'était pas parfaite comme sa sœur mais plutôt naturellement parfaite. Elle avait la qualité d'exprimer tout ce qu'elle ressentait, elle respirait l'authenticité et la franchise. On avait vu pu de Serpentards honnêtes à Poudlard, mais poussée à son paroxysme la franchise pouvait être un défaut, voir même un vice. Drago aurait bien voulu savoir quelle facette de sa personnalité avait poussé la jeune fille à Serpentard. Il avait peu de souvenir d'elle à Poudlard. Etant plus âgé, il ne lui avait jamais vraiment fait attention à elle. Une grossière erreur, pensa-t-il alors.

Tandis qu'il détaillait son visage, il remarqua d'une tache de peinture verte demeurait sur l'arrête de sa mâchoire. Drago n'était pas maniaque, mais il vu là une occasion de toucher sa peau qui semblait l'appeler à grand cri. Il passa donc son pouce le long de sa mâchoire et la trace disparut. Astoria resta un moment pétrifiée, sans comprendre le geste de son futur beau-frère.

* * *

Le mois de mai touchait à sa fin et les préparatifs du mariage s'accéléraient. Drago avait été amené à revoir plusieurs fois Daphnée, ainsi que sa sœur. La première n'avait pas été bien plus bavarde. Cependant il avait noué une véritable amitié avec la dernière. Ils s'étaient vu en dehors du cercle familiale, prenant un café de temps en temps. Ces moments étaient les plus agréables qu'avait pu vivre Drago depuis bien des années et il était devenu clair pour lui qu'Astoria était la seule femme capable de la comprendre. Tant de fois il s'était retenu de l'embrasser ou simplement de la toucher. Dans deux mois, il serait marié sa sœur et il ne pourrait plus rien faire. Il avait donc décidé d'en parler à ses parents, parce qu'après tout il s'agissait également d'une Greengrass. Que se soit l'une ou l'autre, ça ne changeait rien sauf pour lui. Mais avant d'en informer ses parents, il fallait qu'il parle à la principale concernée. Drago doutait des sentiments de la jeune fille. Bien sûr, il avait intercepté les regards qu'elle lui lançait et il était sûr de lui plaire mais de là à ce qu'elle accepte de l'épouser, il y avait un mur franchir.

Ainsi Drago décida de passer à l'improviste un vendredi soir. Il savait que Mrs Greengrass et Daphnée étaient de sortie, il avait donc prit la liberté de transplaner dans le salon de sa futur belle-famille. A cette heure-ci, il savait parfaitement où la belle brune se cachait. Il monta les escaliers quatre à quatre et se trouva une porte. Il n'était jamais entré dans cette pièce mais il devinait qu'il s'agissait de l'atelier d'Astoria. La lumière et le son de la musique classique trahissait la présence de la jeune femme. Sans prendre la peine de frapper il ouvrit délicatement la porte. C'était une petite pièce avec de grandes fenêtres qui donnaient sur le parc. L'atelier était dans un bazar sans nom, des chevalets étaient entreposés à gauche avec des pots vide de différentes tailles. A droite étaient entreposés un tas d'objets inconnu au jeune homme. Astoria était assise de dos à la porte. Ses cheveux bruns étaient relevés laissant découvrir son cou gracieux. Elle était penchée sur son bureau et dodelinait de la tête au tempo de la sonate qui emplissait la pièce.

Drago se racla la gorge pour signaler sa présence, faisant sursauter la brune. Cette dernière se retourna brusquement, ses yeux s'agrandirent lorsqu'elle l'aperçu. Instinctivement elle cacha son dessin dans une grande pochette et se leva.

\- Qu'est-ce que... pourquoi es-tu là ?

\- Bonsoir à toi aussi Astoria, déclara le jeune homme en souriant.

\- Bonsoir, se repris la jeune fille quelque peu confuse par la présence du blond dans son atelier.

\- j'ai pris la liberté d'entrer, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas.

\- Personne n'est jamais entrer ici auparavant, rétorqua la brune

\- Qu'étais-tu en train de dessiner ? la questionna le blond sa relever la réplique d'Astoria

\- Des retouches pour la robe de mariage de Daphnée, répondit-elle

Drago esquissa un geste pour s'emparer de la pochette à dessin mais Astoria l'en empêcha, plaquant son dos contre le bureau.

\- Ça porte malheur de voir la robe de la mariée, fit-elle remarquer

\- Tu mens... je suis sûr que cette pochette est pleine de portrait de moi, plaisanta le jeune homme

\- Ah oui et pourquoi ça ?

\- Parce que je suis irrésistible et beau comme un dieu

\- Vous seriez fort déçu Mr Malefoy, si vous ouvriez cette pochette. Ce sont des simples croquis.

Le serpentard fit la moue et s'éloigna. Il fit semblant d'observer la vue et dès que la jeune femme baissa sa garde, il s'empara de l'objet de sa convoitise. Astoria laissa échappé un petit cri, mais c'était trop tard, le jeune homme l'avait ouvert.

Le regard du blond se fit alors beaucoup plus sérieux, il détailla avec intérêt chaque dessin sans prononcer une seule parole. Astoria n'avait pas menti, il s'agissait de croquis de différentes tenues. Drago ne suivait pas vraiment la mode féminine, mais il avait beaucoup de goût et chaque croquis l'impressionnait un peu plus. Finalement, il releva la tête pour croiser le regard d'Astoria.

\- Tu es très douée, déclara-t-il. Tu veux en faire ton métier ? Tu pourrais travailler pour de grands couturiers.

La jeune fille se mit à rire. Elle, styliste pour de grandes marques ? cela relevait du rêve voire même du miracle.

\- Je doute que ce soit convenable d'avoir un tel métier pour une jeune fille de ma "condition".

\- Depuis quand te soucis-tu de ta condition ?

Astoria serra la mâchoire. Depuis le temps, il n'avait pas compris. Astoria avait toujours été le vilain petit canard de la famille. Sa mère ne lui avait jamais montré aucune tendresse mais elle ne s'en plaignait pas. Elle n'avait jamais été du genre à demander de l'attention. Depuis sa petite enfance, elle appréciait la solitude. Elle n'aimait pas non plus le contact physique. Bien sûr elle avait des amis avec qui elle passait son temps mais les seules marques de tendresse qu'elle obtenait et qu'elle désirait étaient celles de sa sœur. Elles avaient toujours été très proche et Daphnée était pour Astoria ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une mère. En grandissant Astoria avait rapidement compris quoi on la destinait et une fois de plus elle ne s'était pas plein. Elle avait accepter son sort en se jurant à elle même de vivre en l'espace de quelques années une vie entière. Elle ne voulait rien regretter en se mariant, il fallait juste qu'elle ait vécu avant. Plus le temps passait, plus Astoria se transformait en jeune femme et attirait les partis. Pourtant la jeune femme n'avait pas encore tout vécu. Elle avait fait part à Drago de son envie de découvrir le monde, de voyager, de vivre simplement, durant un déjeuné qu'ils avaient partagés. Il lui avait semblé que le jeune homme avait compris ce désir, elle avait alors découvert les nombreux points qu'ils avaient en commun. Une fois alors qu'ils marchaient dans les rues de Londres en discutant, sa main avait malencontreusement frôlée celle du jeune homme. Pour la première fois, elle avait éprouvé de la tendresse envers un homme. Elle avait lever les yeux vers son visage et elle n'avait qu'une envie se jeter dans ses bras. Rien que pour sentir la chaleur de ce corps contre le sien. Un désir charnel qui depuis ce jour ne cessait de la tourmenter. Mais voilà, il était promis à sa sœur et elle n'avait en aucun cas le droit de lui demander de l'attention. Elle était donc restée à cette simple place d'amie en espérant qu'un jour elle éprouverait la même tendresse pour un autre homme qu'elle épouserait. Même si Astoria avait conscience que son mariage serait arrangé, elle avait espérée - comme la plupart des filles dans la même situation - tomber amoureuse de son époux. Alors oui, d'un côté, Astoria se moquait de sa "condition", elle ne voyait pas l'intérêt de s'en plaindre, même si elle aimait jouer l'insolente, mais inconsciemment sa "condition" l'empêchait réellement de vivre. Comment expliquer au blond le paradoxe qui régnait dans son esprit ?

Elle soupira et s'assit sur sa chaise de bureau, prête à tenter une explication.

\- Daphnée va se marier avec l'hériter Malefoy, mes parents ne pouvait rêver mieux et je pensais que ce mariage me permettrait d'être tranquille un moment. C'est vrai quoi ! Après un tel mariage, j'aurais pensé que mes parents seraient plus flexible sur mon cas. Je ne me plains pas, je sais que je finirais moi aussi par me marier de gré ou de force, mais j'avais nourrit l'espoir de trouver quelqu'un avec qui je puisse m'entendre. Je ne demande pas le grand amour, juste... de la tendresse. Mais visiblement mes parents cherchent déjà un parti pour moi. Je crois que la famille Nott est intéressée...

Drago fut saisit par la nouvelle. Imaginer Astoria dans les bras d'un autre homme lui semblait complètement absurde.

\- Tu connais Théodore Nott ? demanda-t-elle doucement. J'ai très peu de souvenir de lui à Poudlard et la plupart ne sont pas très flatteurs.

Elle parlait d'une voix un peu éraillée sans cesser de fixer les taches de peintures présentes sur le parquet?

\- Je me rappelle de quelqu'un de grossier, manipulateur, violent...

Drago demeura silencieux, ne pouvant démentir les propos de la brune.

\- Je suis ridicule... de quel droit je me plains ?

Drago s'agenouilla en face de la jeune fille et prit ses mains dans les siennes.

\- Marries-toi avec moi ! Je promets de t'aimer, de t'apporter toute la tendresse que tu désires, de te rendre heureuse. Tu auras ton propre atelier, je te ferais rencontrer les plus grands couturiers, qui admireront ton talent et avec qui te travaillera. Je te ferais voyagé, je t'offrirais tout.

\- C'est impossible, murmura-t-elle en s'écartant de lui. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis. Tu es fiancé à ma sœur.

\- Mais je ne l'aime pas. Par contre, toi, je t'aime à devenir dingue Astoria.

\- Mais...

\- Ose me dire que tu ne ressens rien.

\- Je...

Drago ne la laissa pas terminer sa phrase et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il avait l'impression de respirer à nouveau. Le corps brûlant, il savourait tout l'effet de ce baiser.

\- Je t'aime, murmura la brune une fois qu'ils furent séparés.

Drago sourit et se releva. Il trempa son doigt dans un pot de peinture jaune et traça un trait sur le nez de celle qu'il considérait maintenant comme sa femme.

\- Je le savais, murmura-t-il

Elle se leva à son tour et s'empara d'un pinceau sale disposé sur un des chevalets. Elle dessina une courbe sur le front du blond. S'en suivit une bataille féroce de peinture. Couvert tous les deux de peinture multicolore, ils s'observèrent le souffle court puis Drago se jeta sur sa femme avec une seule envie, la posséder entièrement.

* * *

Un silence pensant emplissait le salon des Malefoy. la nouvelle venait de tomber. Drago venait d'apprendre à ses parents et à ceux d'Astoria qu'il désirait épouser cette dernière.

\- C'est une blague Drago ? s'exclama son père sortant de sa torpeur

\- Non, c'est très sérieux, Père. Je sais qu'Astoria me conviendra mieux comme épouse que Daphnée, même si votre aînée est une fille charmante, précisa le blond à l'adresse de Mrs Mr Greengrass

\- Drago, c'est trop tard ! soupira Narcissa. Tout le monde sait que tu dois épouser Daphnée, que vont dire les gens quand il vont apprendre que l'identité de la mariée a changé.

\- Peut m'importe ce que diront les gens

Mrs Greengrass soupira visiblement exaspérée. Astoria avait la tête baissée, refusant de croiser le regard noir de sa mère. Elle savait très bien ce que cette femme pensait, elle avait vécu toutes ces années à ces côtés. Elle avait volé Drago à sa sœur. Sa mère ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Daphnée avait toujours été sa préférée et il avait toujours été question de la marier à Drago.

\- Je pense surtout qu'il faut demander l'avis à la principale concernée. Astoria, qu'en penses-tu ? demanda son père d'un ton neutre.

La jeune blonde assise en face de sa sœur ne semblait pas contrarié par la nouvelle. En réalité, son visage était impassible. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de savoir ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans la tête de cette magnifique jeune fille. Les deux sœurs échangèrent un regard.

\- Je ne m'opposerais pas au bonheur de ma sœur, répondit-elle doucement. Seulement, vous comprendrez que je n'assiste pas au mariage.

Ses dernières paroles brisèrent le cœur d'Astoria qui dû se mordre l'intérieur de la joue jusqu'au sang pour ne pas se mettre à pleurer

\- Après tout cela reste dans la famille, concéda Narcissa

\- Le mariage peut demeurer mais le changement de mariée, engendrera des coûts supplémentaires.

\- Nous nous en chargerons, affirma Drago défiant son père du regard de le contredire.

* * *

Astoria était assise sur le lit de sa suite nuptiale, encore tout habillée de sa robe de mariée. L'immense miroir devant lui renvoyait son image. Elle était belle, elle n'avais jamais été aussi belle. Ses cheveux étaient retenus en un chignon d'où quelques mèches bouclés s'échappaient. Sa robe avait été dessiné par elle-même et mettait parfaitement en valeur ses courbes. Une véritable princesse attendant la venue de son prince.

La nuit était déjà bien avancée et la fête était à présent finie. Drago n'allait pas tarder à la rejoindre. Dans le silence de cette chambre immense, elle se remémora sa journée. Elle était sensé avoir vécu le plus beau jour de sa vie et pourtant cette journée comptait comme une des pires journées de sa vie. Elle n'avait pas pu profiter de ce beau moment, elle n'avait pas pu laisser éclater sa joie. Non, elle avait dû rester assise, souriant, remerciant chaque invités et acceptant chaque remerciements aussi hypocrites soient-ils. Il avait fallu échanger des banalités pour la forme. En clair, elle s'était conduite comme la parfaite sang-pure. Elle ne s'était pas reconnue dans ce rôle mais elle l'avait fait pour Drago. Hors de question de faire honte à l'homme qu'elle aimait. Son mariage n'était qu'une pièce de théâtre, un spectacle d'une journée entière sans entracte. Une certitude s'était dressée dans son esprit, elle n'était pas faite pour cette vie. Elle n'était pas faite pour partager la vie de Drago Malefoy et pourtant elle l'aimait. Il était le seul et l'unique qu'elle aimerait toute sa vie et elle était prête à sacrifier une partie d'elle-même pour lui. C'était décidé, elle allait devenir la parfaite Mrs Malefoy.

C'est alors qu'on frappa à la porte. Elle sursauta, se leva, défroissa sa robe blanche et autorisa la personne à entrer. Alors qu'elle s'attendait à voir Drago, sa mère apparut sur le seuil de sa porte, qu'elle referma derrière elle.

\- C'est vous mère, ne pu s'empêcher de murmurer Astoria, déçue.

\- Oui, répondit la blonde

Elle adressa un sourire faux à sa fille. Elle avança doucement vers elle et se mit à lui tourner autour, tel un serpent sur sa proie.

\- Regarde-toi, la vengeance te sied très bien au teint ma fille. Tu as eu tout ce que tu voulais. je ne te pensais pas aussi maligne pour en arriver là mais félicitation tu as réussis à obtenir l'homme, le titre et la richesse tout en discréditant ta famille. C'est impressionnant, je dois l'admettre.

Mrs Greengrass éclata d'un rire malveillant.

\- Je n'ai jamais eu l'ambition de discréditer notre famille, rétorqua la jeune fille

\- "Notre" famille ? Oh non... Astoria... tu es une Malefoy maintenant, tu n'as plus rien à voir avec les Greengrass, déclara la blonde d'une voix faussement affligée. Ce qui m'intrigue c'est comment tu as pu le faire tomber amoureux de toi. Toi, la petite fille disgracieuse, dodue et pleine de complexes. Toi "l'artiste" tourmentée.

\- Drago m'aime pour ce que je suis, tout simplement ! répliqua la brune encaissant les paroles de celle qui l'avait portée dans son ventre.

\- Tâche de t'en souvenir quand il te trompera avec la première venue, ricana Mrs Greengrass en s'approchant encore de sa fille. Elle posa son index parfaitement manucuré sous le menton d'Astoria et y enfonça son ongle, la faisant grimacer.

\- Tu me crois aussi naïve ? Je sais très bien ce qui peut faire changer un homme d'avis d'un jour à l'autre. Tu lui a donné ton corps, tu n'es qu'une dépravée, une prostituée c'est tout ce que tu es !

Ces insultes résonnèrent dans l'esprit d'Astoria qui retenait avec difficultés ses larmes.

\- Tu l'as laissé te toucher, n'est-ce pas ? gronda Mrs Greengrass dont le regard bleuté était glacial. Maintenant tu ne seras que ça. Une simple petite prostituée dans le lit d'un aristocrate et quand il se fatiguera de toi alors tu ne seras plus rien !

Elle poussa violement sa fille sur le lit.

\- Mais tu en es consciente n'est-ce pas ? Tu sais que tu vas être malheureuse avec lui, parce que cette vie n'est pas faite pour toi, Astoria. J'espère que ton sacrifice en vaudra la peine.

\- Ce sera le cas, rétorqua Astoria en se levant. Tu te trompes, je serais heureuse parce que je l'aime et que je sais qu'il m'aime. Je serais bien plus heureuse que tu ne l'as jamais été, mère. C'est pour ça que tu ne supportes pas de me voir aujourd'hui mariée à un Malefoy. J'ai réussi là où toi tu as échoué.

Mrs Greengrass se recula, toisa sa fille d'un air détaché avant de lui asséner une gifle.

\- Adieu, Mrs Malefoy

Elle sortit, laissant sa fille secouée par son geste. Lorsque la porte se referma Astoria s'autorisa à s'échouer sur le lit en pleurs. On frappa à nouveau à la porte. Elle se releva brusquement, sécha ses larmes, afficha un sourire et la porte s'ouvrit sur Drago qui observa sa femme inquiet.

\- J'ai croisé ta mère dans le couloir, déclara-t-il doucement. est-ce que tout va bien ?

\- Bien sûr ! sourit la brune

Comme si rien ne s'était passé, elle embrassa son mari.

* * *

25 décembre - année actuelle

Drago entra dans l'atelier de sa femme sans même prendre la peine frapper. celle-ci ne broncha pas. Assise à son bureau, sa main dessinait avec habileté sa nouvelle création. Elle demeurait silencieuse et concentrée.

\- Rose Weasley est partie, annonça le blond visiblement irrité

\- Je sais, murmura doucement Astoria tout en continuant de dessiner.

\- Tu as gagné

La brune s'immobilisa, posa délicatement son crayon sur son bureau et se leva pour faire face à son mari.

\- Non, je n'ai pas "gagné" comme tu dis. je ne considère pas ça comme un jeu ni comme une guerre. je savais que ça finirait pas arriver. C'est tout. Il n'y a pas de quoi pleurer.

\- C'est tout ce que le malheur de ton fils te fais ! s'exclama Malefoy

\- Bien sûr de non ! Je ne fais pas ça pour le plaisir, si j'étais si odieuse avec cette fille, c'est pour sa protection.

\- Quoi ? Astoria mais que quoi est-ce que tu parles ? En quoi, le séparer de cette fille le protégerais ? hurla presque Drago.

\- Ce n'est pas notre fils que je cherche à protéger, répliqua durement Mrs Malefoy

Un silence s'abattit sur la pièce. Drago soupira et s'assis sur un tabouret, et fit un signe de la mains l'imitant de s'expliquer.

\- Rose est bien trop jeune pour cela. je ne sais pas pourquoi mais elle me fait penser à moi à son âge. Souriante, rebelle et intensément amoureuse. je sais très bien ce qu'il l'attend si elle reste avec Scorpius. je le sais parce que je suis passée par là. Rose Weasley, n'est pas faite pour vivre dans notre monde et si elle y rentre, elle va se perdre.

Drago se leva et s'avança vers sa femme étonné par ses propos.

\- Ce n'est pas un secret, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. En te suivant, en me mariant avec toi, j'ai dû éteindre une partie de moi.

\- Astoria...

\- Mais ce n'est pas grave ! ajouta-t-elle rapidement, parce que je t'aime et je ferais tout pour rester à tes côtés. Si c'était à refaire, je ferais exactement la même chose. Je ne regrette rien.

\- Tu n'es pas heureuse ? demanda le Serpentard en caressant délicatement la joue de sa femme.

\- Bien sûr que si Drago ! Tu m'as donné tout ce dont j'ai toujours rêvé et puis nous avons un fils exceptionnel. tant que je serais avec toi, je serais toujours heureuse. mais Rose est trop jeune. Elle ne comprend pas encore le sacrifice qu'elle devra accomplir et sa décision ne pourra jamais être objective.

\- La tienne la été ?

\- Non, c'est vrai, concéda Astoria. il n'empêche que je refuse de pousser cette jeune fille dans les bras de notre fils parce qu'inévitablement elle devra faire une croix sur une partie d'elle-même.

\- Peut-être, mais ce n'est pas à toi de décider Astoria. Je comprends tes raisons mais Rose est amoureuse de notre fils et lui ressent la même chose pour elle. On ne doit pas s'en mêler. Je ne sais pas comment tu as réussi à la convaincre de partir mais...

\- Je n'ai rien fait, le coupa Astoria

Drago leva un sourcil perplexe.

\- Je ne l'ai pas parlé depuis hier soir et elle m'a bien fait comprendre qu'elle était prête à tout pour Scorpius. Si elle est partie, je n'ai rien à voir avec ça.

Drago passa une main dans ces cheveux. Déterminé à connaître la raison du départ de la Gryffondor, il sortit de l'atelier après avoir embrassé rapidement sa femme.

* * *

Fin Flashback

\- Mon histoire avec ta mère est loin d'être facile, comme tu peux le constater.

\- Pourquoi tu me raconte tout ça ? questionnai-je

\- Pour te faire comprendre que peut importe les difficultés d'un relation, si on aime réellement l'autre, ça vaut toujours la peine. Tu sais dans la vie il faut avoir deux certitudes.

\- Quelles sont les tiennes ?

\- La première c'est que les Canon de Chudley sont la pire équipe de Quidditch

J'éclate de rire et mon père se prend la tête dans les mains comme s'il se rappelait de leur dernier match.

\- La seconde, se reprend-il, c'est que je suis amoureux de ta mère et ça ne changera jamais.

Mon père enfonce sa main dans ma poche pour en sortir un petit écrin et me le tend.

\- Ta grand-mère m'a chargé de te le donner, explique-t-il

Je regarde mon père complètement perdu.

\- J'ai une troisième certitude, ajouta-t-il. Dans la vie on ne rencontre qu'une seule fois l'âme sœur et si on ne saisis pas l'occasion alors... c'est qu'on est con.

Je souris et m'emparant de l'écrin. Je n'ai pas besoin de l'ouvrir, je sais très bien ce qui s'y trouve.

\- Dès que Rose se réveille, tu vas me faire le plaisir de le lui donner.

 ** _VOILAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! J'espère que vous avez aimé en savoir plus sur le couple Drago/Astoria. Si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas ! Finalement elle est pas si affreuse cette Astoria... XD_**

 ** _Le prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine. Je sais que ça fait deux chapitres que je ne réponds pas à vos reviews. Le truc c'est que c'est tendu en ce moment (pleine période de bac). Mais laissez-moi quand même des petits commentaires j'y répondrais en fin de semaine prochaine._**

 ** _Pour celles qui passent le bac (comme moi !) J'espère que le début des épreuves c'est bien passé pour vous. Bonne chance pour la semaine prochaine ! Je crois que mon week-end va être consacré à mes révisions d'éco - -' Et bonne chance aussi aux premières ES qui passent le bac Sciences !_**

 ** _xoxo_**

 ** _SunPotion_**


	37. Chapter 37

Salut tout le monde, je suis contente de vous retrouver pour ce nouveau chapitre. un nouveau bond dans l'intrigue principale et dans la relation Scorpius-Rose. J'espère que ça va vous plaire ! J'ai hâte de lire vos commentaires. Maintenant comme je suis en vacances, je vais essayer de publier deux chapitres par semaine. Un le mercredi et l'autre le samedi ! Voilà j'espère tenir les délais. J'aimerais terminer cette fiction pour pouvoir en commencer deux autres à la rentrée, je vous en parlerai le moment venu !

Bonne Lecture !

Chapitre 37 : Lions contre serpents

Je m'éveille doucement, le soleil réchauffant mon visage. J'ai l'impression d'émerger d'un long rêve dont j'ai oublié le commencement. Tout est étrangement calme et pendant une demi-seconde, j'oublie qui je suis. Je deviens simplement un corps qui respire, je n'ai conscience ni de qui je suis, ni d'où je suis. Tout est flou. Puis soudainement, comme une vague tout me revient en tête. Je me rappelle du sort, de ma chute et de la douleur. Je n'avais jamais éprouvé une douleur pareille. Je me réveille en sursaut parcourut d'un frisson, je suis prise d'un haut-le-cœur. Je me lève et mes pieds me portent rapidement jusqu'à la salle de bain de l'infirmerie où je restitue tout le contenu de mon estomac, c'est-à-dire quasiment rien. Je me rince le visage et aperçois mon visage dans le miroir de la salle de bain. A mon plus grand étonnement je suis redevenue rousse.

On frappe doucement à la porte et je sors de la salle de bain.

\- Rose, tu es réveillée, c'est merveilleux ! s'écrie Mrs Abbott. Mais tu n'as rien à faire debout, retourne te coucher. Je vais t'apporter quelque chose à manger.

Je m'exécute sans un mot, rejoignant difficilement mon lit. Lorsque j'étends mes jambes, je remarque que mes veines sont affreusement visibles et paraissent noires.

Mrs Abbott arrive avec un plateau déjeuner et elle remarque mon étonnement.

\- Ça finira pas partir avec le traitement ne t'en fais pas, déclare-t-elle en me recouvrant les jambes avec le drap.

\- Je n'ai pas très faim, je lui avoue en grimaçant devant les légumes et la viande rouge qu'elle m'a servi.

\- Mange au moins ton yaourt. C'est important de te nourrir, ton corps ni est plus habitué alors ne te force pas.

\- Combien de temps ai-je dormi ? Quel jour sommes-nous ? je demande inquiète

\- Une dizaine de jours. Nous sommes mardi, tu pourras partir te reposer chez toi, samedi de la semaine prochaine pour les vacances d'hiver. Tu reviens de loin, ajoute-t-elle en me caressant les cheveux. Tu te souviens un peu de ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Oui, c'est Jeffrey il était possédé par l'Assassin. Il m'a désarmé et m'a jeté un sort. Je suis tombée... comment se fait-il que je sois toujours en vie ?

Mrs Abbott me sourit et s'assois sur le coin de mon lit.

\- C'est grâce à un sort que la directrice a mis en place durant la reconstruction de Poudlard. Tout objet ou personne qui tombe de la tour voit sa chute ralentie. Pour éviter les accidents. Quand au sort, il s'agissait de magie noire, je n'avais pas de remède mais Scorpius a pris contact avec son père. Très vite Mr Malefoy est arrivé avec la potion qui t'as sauvé la vie. Maintenant repose-toi encore, m'ordonne-t-elle d'une voix douce.

\- Juste une dernière question. Où est Jeffrey ?

Mrs Abbott demeure silencieuse comme si elle hésitait à me confier la réponse.

\- Il a disparu, mais ne t'en fais pas, Mc Gonagall a renforcé la sécurité et a condamné momentanément les passages secrets. Les aurors sont à sa recherche.

Elle ne me laisse pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que se soit et se dirige vers son bureau. Il faut peu de temps pour que je m'endorme à nouveau.

Je me réveille au coucher du soleil, Alice est assise sur le fauteuil à côté de mon lit et est plongée dans sa lecture.

\- Salut, je murmure

\- Hey ! s'exclame-t-elle. Je suis tellement contente de te voir ! J'ai eu tellement peur, avoue-t-elle en me prenant dans ses bras.

\- C'est bon je vais bien, la rassuré-je. Quoi de neuf dans le château ?

\- Vraiment pas grand chose. A part Scorpius qui est devenu étrangement ami avec Blanchard. Albus qui maltraite son équipe de Quidditch pour le match de vendredi. Les parents sont invités et il y aura des membres du ministères... Ah et le professeur McGonagall qui a décidé d'organiser un bal à la rentrée.

\- Wooaw, ça fait du changement tout de même

\- Et toi ? Dis comment vas-tu ?

\- Bien, étrangement bien pour une fille qui a frôlé de très près la mort. Je crois que ça m'a fait comprendre quelque chose

\- Ah oui quoi ?

\- Ces derniers temps, je n'ai pas arrêté avec les cours et l'enquête. Surtout l'enquête. Je m'en rends compte maintenant que je me suis beaucoup éloignée de vous, de mes amis. Je suis désolée d'avoir été si indifférente et inaccessible. J'ai pris beaucoup trop au sérieux cette histoire de meurtres et les cours...

\- Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu vas renoncer à partir en France l'année prochaine ? demande Alice pleine d'espoir

\- Oui, je vais m'inscrire à la fac ici et je vais arrêter cette stupide enquête qui a failli me coûter la vie. J'ai confiance dans le ministère, ils trouveront cet homme !

Alice me sourit et s'empare de ma main.

\- Tu n'imagine pas comment je suis heureuse de t'entendre dire ça, soupire-t-elle

A cet instant, Mrs Abbott nous rejoint, un verre à la main.

\- Alice, ne fatigues pas trop notre malade !

\- Non Maman ne t'en fais pas !

\- Rose, bois ça, il s'agit de ton remède.

En apparence la potion a l'air délicieuse mais après avoir bu le liquide acre, je change immédiatement d'avis.

\- Est-ce que Rose peut diner à la grande salle avec nous ? questionne Alice d'une petite voix

\- Ce n'est pas très prudent

\- Mais je me sens vraiment mieux et je serais plus confortable dans mon lit pour la nuit.

Mrs Abbott semble hésiter mais sous le regard suppliant de sa fille, elle cède.

\- Bon très bien mais sois à l'infirmerie demain avant le petit-déjeuner pour prendre ton remède, Rose.

\- C'est promis ! Merci beaucoup !

Alice m'aide à me préparer pour me rendre dans la grande salle. Malgré la douceur du temps, j'enfile des collants en laine pour cacher les traces de mes veines sur mes jambes. J'ai dû maigrir parce que ma jupe est une peu trop large à présent. Mon chemisier blanc assortit à ma cape noire faire ressortir mon teint blafard. Alice tient à me faire une tresse et je la laisse faire. J'ignore toujours pourquoi mes cheveux ont repris leur teinte naturelle.

\- Le remède que tu prends est puissant, il met fin à tous les sortilèges. C'est pour cela que tu n'es plus brune, déclare ma meilleure amie comme si elle lisait dans mes pensées. Je trouve que ça montre que tu es redevenue toi.

\- Oui tu as raison, je murmure

Une fois prête je jette un coup d'œil dans le miroir, plutôt satisfaite du résultat. On a presque l'impression que tout va bien pour moi. Je dois juste faire attention à ne pas laisser ma peau se découvrir, car même sur mes bras mes veines ne voient anormalement bien.

Nous marchons toute deux dans le couloir en direction de la Grande Salle. Alice est toute joyeuse, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de lui sourire.

\- Tout le monde va être super content de te voir ! Ta convalescence représente beaucoup le professeur McGonagall. Elle a failli être renvoyée après ce qui s'est passé ce soir là.

\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

\- Parce que le ministère disait que son erreur prouvait qu'elle n'était pas à la hauteur ou je ne sais pas quoi... Le château a été très secoué. Mais maintenant tu es revenue !

Lorsque les portes s'ouvrent pour nous accueillir. Toutes les têtes se tournent vers moi. Un grand silence s'étend sur la salle. Les secondes paraissent durer des heures, je vois Scorpius se lever. Le voir remue quelque chose au fond de moi. Une douleur dont j'ignore l'origine et qui m'oblige à détourner le regard. Puis c'est ensuite mon frère que j'aperçois. Il se lève et marche vers moi et je ne peux faire autrement que courir à sa rencontre. Il me serre dans ses bras musclés et j'ai l'impression d'avoir été inconsciente bien plus de dix jours. Je me rappelle de ses petits bras fins qu'il nouait autour de mon cou lorsque nous étions enfants. Et dire que j'ai failli le laisser, l'abandonner. Que serait-il advenu de lui ? C'est trop dur de penser qu'il a été proche de se retrouver enfant unique. Après tout ces années passées ensemble à jouer, rire, se confier.

\- Merlin merci tu es en vie, murmure-t-il a l'oreille

\- Je suis désolée, je suis tellement désolée

J'ignore réellement pourquoi je m'excuse. Peut-être parce que je me sens coupable de ce qui s'est passé et surtout de ce qui **va** se passer. J'aimerais lui expliquer les décisions que j'ai prise, allongée dans ce lit à l'infirmerie mais il n'y entendrait rien. Je desserre mon étreinte pour regarder mon frère dans les yeux. Ce bleu azur qui nous caractérise tout les deux.

\- Je suis tellement contente de te voir, je murmure en lui caressant la joue.

\- Viens ! dit-il en m'attirant la table des Gryffondors.

Je lui souris et m'installe. Je jette un regard à la table des professeurs. Je vois McGonagall qui m'observe le visage impassible. Je peux lire dans ses yeux qu'elle aimerait que nous parlions. C'est exactement ce que j'ai décidé de faire après le diner. Mon regard dévie sur Blanchard, il m'adresse un petit sourire que je lui rends timidement.

Je me penche et commence à manger. Je fais attention de ne pas me gaver. Une fois le repas terminé, je prends Albus à part dans le couloir. Tout le diner, il n'a fait que parler de sa soi-disant stratégie secrète dont il ne pouvait encore rien dire. Il dit ça presque pour tous les matchs et la veille il invente un truc pour motiver les troupes. En réalité c'est juste une technique d'intimidation pour l'autre équipe. Sauf pour cette fois, parce que moi j'ai une stratégie secrète.

\- Je suis vraiment content que tu sois de retour, dit-il en posant sa main sur mon épaule.

\- Merci ! Dis-moi tu as réellement une stratégie secrète ou c'est juste du flan ?

\- Euh... j'en aurais une d'ici vendredi, dit-il en riant

\- Plus besoin de chercher, je l'ai

Albus m'observe intrigué. Il me prend par l'épaule et m'emmène plus loin à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

\- Je t'écoute, dit-il soudainement très sérieux

Je prends une inspiration et déclare :

\- Il faut que tu me fasses jouer

\- Quoi ? Mais c'est de la folie ? s'exclame-t-il en faisant un effort pour ne pas élever la voix. Tu n'es pas en état !

\- Je t'assure que si. Il faut que je joue, je serais ta stratégie secrète. Personne ne se doute de me voir sur le terrain c'est le moment où jamais. Les Serpentard seront pris de court. Ils sont persuadés de pouvoir gagner. Tu sais comment ils marchent, ils font le profile de tout les joueurs et cherchent des moyens de les déstabiliser. Si je suis présente, ils n'auront rien prévu contre moi. Albus, avec moi tu es sûr de gagner.

\- Je sais bien Rose, tu es la meilleure poursuiveuse mais le professeur McGonagall ne l'autorisera jamais.

\- Je saurais la convaincre. Albus, c'est notre dernier match à Poudlard. Il faut mettre cartes sur table.

Il détourne les yeux comme s'il réfléchissait puis son regard accroche le mien. Ma détermination semble le convaincre.

\- Tes parents vont me tuer, tu le sais ça, murmure-t-il

\- Pas si on gagne, rétorqué-je en riant

Je le quitte et monte quatre à quatre les escaliers pour me retrouver devant le bureau de la directrice. Pour le moment tout se déroule comme prévu. Je murmure le code, monte les petits escaliers et frappe à sa porte. La porte s'ouvre doucement et je l'aperçois à son bureau. Elle m'observe du regard par-dessus ses lunettes. Elle me fait signe de m'assoir.

\- Je suis heureuse de voir que vous vous sentez mieux, Miss Weasley.

\- Je vous remercie. Je suis heureuse d'être en vie.

\- J'imagine que vous êtes ici pour obtenir des explications.

\- Pas exactement, avoué-je

La directrice plisse les yeux et s'enfonce dans son fauteuil.

\- Pour tout vous dire, je me souviens de chaque paroles qui ont été prononcé devant moi, lorsque j'étais inconsciente. C'est assez étrange, je le concède mais ça arrive au moldu. Alors je suis bien au courant de tout. Je viens ici pour vous demander une faveur ou plutôt pour vous proposer un marché.

Je perçois un perceptible sursaut qui l'a fait se redresser.

\- J'aimerais jouer au match de vendredi contre les Serpentard. J'en ai besoin, ne me demander pas d'expliquer pourquoi je ne serais vous dire. Cependant, il faut que j'y participe. Je sais que ce n'est pas raisonnable contenu de mon... accident et qu'il se pourrait que se soit la goutte qui fasse déborder le vase du point de vu du ministère et qu'ils utilisent ce prétexte pour vous renvoyer. Mais s'il y a bien une chose que j'ai retenu dans toutes les lois concernant Poudlard que j'ai lu, c'est que la directrice ne peut être renvoyée sans le consentement des préfets-en-chef et du sous-directeur. La plupart du temps, les élèves préfets-en-chef ne s'opposent pas à la décision du ministre mais ce ne sera pas mon cas, ni celui de Scorpius.

\- Vous oubliez une chose, Miss Weasley. A la rentrée vous ne serez plus préfète-en-chef.

\- Justement. Je consens à reprendre mon poste si vous acceptez que je joue vendredi. Je sais bien que ce n'est pas très bien vu de l'extérieur quand un préfet démissionne. Vous avez donc tout intérêt à accepter. Ne pensez pas que je fais du chantage.

\- Pourtant il s'agit bien de chantage Miss Weasley. J'accepte à condition que vous me dîtes exactement pourquoi vous voulez absolument y participer. Sans me mentir !

Elle très sérieuse, et je n'ai pas le choix. Je dois l'informer de mon plan.

\- Les membres de ministères sont conviés n'est-ce pas ? J'ai besoin de parler à Mr Vautry, je suis sûr qu'il sera présent et jouer et surtout gagner est m'a seule chance d'attirer son attention et d'obtenir une conversation avec lui.

\- Mr Vautry... murmure le professeur McGonagall. Vous voulez dire James Anderson, le directeur de l'OSCM.

Je reste muette étonnée par sa réaction. Elle connait donc personnellement cet homme.

\- Oui, lui-même. Il faut que je lui parle.

Le professeur McGonagall se lève, marche en rond dans son bureau. Lève les yeux vers le portrait de Dumbledore puis se tourne vers moi.

\- Bien vous avez mon accord et j'enverrai une invitation personnelle à Mr Vautry pour être sûre de sa présence.

\- Je vous remercie infiniment

Je me lève et quitte le bureau, joyeuse. Tout se passe tellement bien que j'ai l'impression d'avoir bu du Felix Felicis. Mais ce n'est pas terminé, il y a une autre conversation que je dois avoir et je la redoute bien plus que toutes les autres.

Devant le tableau, j'hésite à énoncer le code puis comme le pépé à la pipe semble s'impatienter, je rentre. Scorpius est assis sur le canapé, il se lève brusquement lorsqu'il m'aperçoit. Il reste stoïque face à moi.

\- Quel accueil, me moqué-je

\- Est-ce que ça va ?

\- Tout le monde n'a pas arrêter de me le demander aujourd'hui alors je vais dire la même chose qu'à tout les autres : oui je vais bien.

\- Est-ce que c'est la vérité ? demande-t-il en s'approchant

\- En partie, je murmure intimidée par notre proximité. Je me décale et marche vers le tableau blanc.

\- C'est vrai ce qu'on m'a dit. Que tu abandonnais l'enquête ?

Je me retourne pour juger son regard. Est-ce que lui il veut abandonner ?

\- Cet homme a voulu me tuer et il a bien failli réussir alors il est hors de question que j'abandonne tout ce que j'ai sacrifié jusqu'ici. J'ai simplement dit ça à Alice pour qu'elle arrête de s'inquiéter et je veux que tout le monde continue de penser la même chose. Ecoute, maintenant il va falloir faire profil bas. J'aurais une piste vendredi si tout se passe bien, est-ce que tu me suis ?

\- Toujours, dit-il en souriant

\- Parfait ! D'ailleurs j'ai repris mon poste de préfète mais je vais rester dans les dortoirs des Gryffondors. C'est plus sûr au cas où on essaye à nouveau de me tuer.

Scorpius hoche la tête en signe d'approbation. C'est tout ce que j'avais à dire mais alors je m'apprête à sortir de cette pièce où je me sens étouffer, Scorpius me retiens par le bras. C'est devenu une habitude maintenant chez lui.

\- Et a propos de ton école en France, c'est aussi un mensonge ça ?

\- Non... c'est la vérité.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je n'en ai plus envie, je chuchote

Il sourit et m'attire contre lui. Ses doigts caressent mon menton.

\- Je n'ai pas dit...

\- Je sais, j'ai bien compris, murmure-t-il. Mais le fait est que je ne suis pas prêt de renoncer à toi.

Quelque chose m'effraie dans son regard. Une détermination qu'il n'avait pas avant. Il semble tellement sûr de lui. Que s'est-il vraiment passé lorsque j'étais dans le coma ? Je m'éloigne et sors de la pièce sans un mot. Je retrouve une respiration normale dans le couloir. Il est déjà tard et j'accélère le pas. Je ne suis pas rassurée de marcher seule, j'ai l'impression que Jeffrey va surgir à tout moment. Je repense au moment où l'on s'était embrassé au bord du lac. Est-ce que c'est pour ça que l'Assassin l'a choisi pour me tuer ? Depuis quand Jeffrey est sous l'emprise de ce psychopathe. Tant de questions qui demeurent encore sans réponses, j'en ai mal au crâne. Je me rends compte alors que j'ai oublié de remercier Scorpius pour m'avoir sauvé la vie. J'aurais surement l'occasion de lui dire plus tard.

Je me couche dans mon nouveau lit et je m'endors à peine quelques minutes plus tard, épuisée.

Le jour J est arrivé, je n'ai rien pu avaler ce matin. La peur tend tous mes muscles. Je suis assise dans le vestiaire, j'enfile mes protections. Les spectateurs doivent tous être arrivés à présent. Ma respiration se fait bruyante, les cris et les acclamations me parviennent. Le commentateur énonce les joueurs des deux camps. J'entends mon prénom être prononcé et des applaudissements s'en suivent. Mon prénom est repris par des spectateurs, surement les élèves de Gryffondor et une partie des Poufsouffles. Apparemment l'annonce de ma participation au match a fait son effet.

Dans le vestiaire, il règne un silence mortel qui traduit la nervosité des joueurs. Je me lève un peu brusquement et la tête me tourne durant quelques secondes.

\- Rose, est-ce que ça va ? Tu as pris ton traitement ce matin ? s'inquiète Albus

\- Oui, ne t'en fais pas !

\- Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligée, ça ne fait que très peu de temps que tu es sortie de l'infirmerie

\- Albus... Tu veux gagner ? je le questionne

\- Je ne le veux pas… on DOIT gagner

\- Alors tu as besoin de moi

Je me retourne pour m'emparer de mon balai, mettant fin à la conversation

\- Ok tout le monde, écoutez-moi ! s'écrie mon cousin en montant sur un banc. On a vraiment bien joué cette année mais voilà aujourd'hui on joue contre l'équipe des Serpentards. Ils n'hésiteront pas à utiliser tous les moyens pour gagner, alors nous aussi ! Tout ce que je demande c'est de la discrétion, hors de question que l'on soit discrédité. On a notre arme secrète avec nous : Rose ! Les Serpentards ne s'attendent pas à la voir, on mise sur l'effet de surprise. Les batteurs, je ne veux aucun cognards sur les poursuiveurs, faîtes bien votre job. Restez vigilent. Les poursuiveurs, mettez le plus de points entre nous et les Serpentards, je me charge du vif d'or. C'est la dernière année pour la plupart d'entre vous. Faîtes en sorte qu'on se rappelle de ce match et gagnons la coupe des quatre maisons.

Tout le monde approuve en silence. Je peux voir sur le visage d'Albus qu'il est angoissé. Bizarrement à cet instant, je ne ressens plus rien. Ni nervosité ni appréhension, seulement la certitude qu'il faut gagner ce match. Nous entrons dans le stade et les cris de joie se font encore plus puissants. Le vaste terrain d'herbe me fait tourner la tête, je serre mon balai de toutes mes forces. J'enfile mes gants, cachant par la même occasion les cicatrices noires qui marquent mes veines. Je lève les yeux pour apercevoir le ciel orageux qui ne présage rien de bon.

\- On va se prendre la flotte, murmure mon frère

\- Si ce n'était que ça... murmure Lily

Je me retourne vers ma cousine pour l'interroger du regard.

\- A côté de McGo, c'est l'entraineur des Harpies de Hollyhead et l'autre moustachu c'est celui de l'équipe nationale.

\- Qui les a invités ?

\- Aucune idée.

Je lève la tête et je remarque alors le visage de James Anderson. Il me fixe du regard, un étrange sourire sur les lèvres. Parfait, il est présent.

Nous avançons au milieu du terrain. En face les Serpentard s'avancent également. Tous m'observent, certain avec perplexité, d'autre avec méchanceté. Scorpius, lui par contre semble inquiet. Nous nous arrêtons les uns en face des autres. Une poignée de main est exigée. Chaque joueur serre la main à son opposant. Quand le tour arrive à Scorpius, il murmure rapidement : "C'est ça ton plan ?".

\- Fais-moi confiance, je réponds immédiatement.

Lorsqu'il serre la paume je grimace. La douleur est toujours là, partout dans mon corps. Le contact avec la main de Scorpius semble avoir réveillé cette souffrance. Ensuite c'est au tour de Will Nott, il me gratifie d'un sourire narquois.

\- Ravi que tu sois sur le terrain Weasley. Je serais vraiment embêté s'il t'arrivait quelque chose pendant ce match

\- C'est une menace ?

\- Non absolument pas ! s'offusque le Serpentard

Cette interaction n'a durée que deux heures et pourtant elle a suffi à me troubler. Qu'est-ce que Nott a en tête ? Ça pourrait être aussi bien une stratégie contre moi que rien du tout. Comment savoir s'il dit la vérité ?

Ça y est je deviens complètement parano. Je reprends une respiration régulière et je monte sur mon balai.

Mme Bibine siffle le coup d'envoi et le match commence. Je retrouve tous mes réflexes pour mon plus grand bonheur. J'ai la sensation d'être invisible sur mon balai. Lily et moi, marquons points sur points. Le score est serré mais grâce à mon frère comme goal, nous dominons pour le moment. Une énorme joie se diffuse à travers mon corps, jusqu'à ce qu'un éclair illumine le ciel, frappant l'herbe au milieu du terrain. Un grand silence s'en suit où tout le monde observe le point noirci par l'éclair. Une pluie diluvienne se met à tomber, je n'arrive même plus à distinguer les autres joueurs. Mes cheveux sont trempés en quelques secondes. Un autre éclair frappe, cette fois tout près de la tribune des Serdaigles qui poussent des cris. A ce moment je le vois, assis impassible, ses yeux fixant les miens. Jeffrey m'adresse une sourire machiavélique, qui ne lui ressemble pas. Ses lèvres bougent et je peux y lire distinctement : "meurt". Il répète ce mot sans cesse à tel point que je peux entendre sa voix le prononcer dans mon esprit.

\- Rose !

Je sursaute en remarquant Albus assis sur son balai qui m'observe

\- Est-ce que ça va ?

Je tourne la tête vers la tribune bleue et bronze. Jeffrey a disparu, mon esprit me joue des tours.

\- Oui tout va bien ! je hurle par-dessus le grondement de l'orage

\- Il n'est pas là, c'est dans ta tête. Tout est dans ta tête, je me répète à moi-même

Le match continue, les points défilent. Alors que je m'apprête à tirer, je vois le vif d'or juste devant moi. Le poursuiveur adverse profite de ce moment pour s'emparer de la balle et partir dans l'autres sens. Je vois Scorpius se précipiter vers moi, il l'a vu c'est évident. Albus est de l'autre côté du stade. Si Scorpius s'empare du vif d'or nous perdons, j'aperçois un joueur à ma gauche est c'est le visage de Jeffrey. Scorpius s'apprête à passer près de moi. Tout est flou dans mon esprit. Je détends tout mes muscles et je me laisse tomber de mon balai. La chute est longue, elle me rappelle celle de la tour d'astronomie. Je tombe plus vite que la pluie. C'est une sensation étrange. J'entends le bruit du vent dans mes oreilles quand soudain ma chute se stoppe. J'ouvre les yeux pour observer l'herbe à une dizaine de mètres plus bas. Je lève la tête et aperçois le visage de Scorpius, ces cheveux sont trempés, ses joues rougies par l'effort. Il tient fermement mon bras. J'arrive à m'emparer de ma baguette, coincée dans ma chaussette haute et je hurle : "Accio Balai". Mon nimbus 2100 vole vers moi et j'y monte sans effort.

\- Merci, je murmure

Mon remerciement est couvert par les cris de joie. Je vois la tribune des Gryffondors se lever et applaudir. La voix du commentateur s'écrie : "Albus s'est emparé du vif d'or ! Gryffondor l'emporte !"

J'échange un regard avec Scorpius et je lui lance un sourire fier.

Le vestiaire est dans un état d'exaltation. On se met tous à danser et à hurler. On se félicite les uns et les autres. Je sens que ce soir dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, l'euphorie sera multiplié par 100. On a gagné le tournoi de Quidditch, se revient quasiment à dire qu'on a gagné la coupe des quatre maisons. Pourtant au bout de quelques minutes, le sentiment de gaité me quitte et je me rappelle de ce que je dois faire. Je me change rapidement et sors du vestiaire. Alors que j'arrive dans le hall, je remarque le professeur McGonagall en grande conversation avec les deux entraineurs et Anderson. Elle croise mon regard et me fait signe d'approcher.

\- Messieurs, je vous présente Miss Weasley. Un des meilleurs éléments de l'équipe des Gryffondors !

\- Enchantée, je murmure en leur serrant la main.

\- Je suis ravie d'avoir le plaisir de vous revoir, Miss Weasley, déclare le directeur de l'OSCM

\- De même Mr Vautry.

\- C'était impressionnant votre technique de déconcentration envers l'attrapeur de l'équipe adverse, commente l'entraineur des Harpies de Holyhead

\- C'est vrai, quelle idée étrange de se jeter de son balai ! Vous deviez vraiment faire confiance à ce Serpentard.

\- En effet, je murmure pour moi-même

\- Miss Weasley est dotée d'une grande intelligence, je l'ai compris dès que je l'ai rencontrée, déclare le brun en m'adressant un sourire qui sonne faux.

\- Bien ! s'exclame la directrice. Messieurs Brand et Jones, je dois vous entretenir sur une affaire importante, veuillez me suivre dans mon bureau.

La directrice s'éloigne suivie des deux hommes, me laissant seule avec Anderson comme je l'espérais.

\- J'espérais avoir l'occasion de vous parler

\- Eh bien vous l'avez maintenant, dîtes-moi ! répond-il

\- Pourquoi n'avez vous rien dit auparavant concernant les victimes ? Vous saviez bien avant moi que cet Assassin s'en prend à ceux qui sont de près ou de loin liés aux héros de guerre.

\- J'attendais que vous compreniez par vous même. C'est parfaitement intéressant la manière dont vous réfléchissez Miss Weasley.

Cet homme commençait vraiment à m'intriguer. Est-ce qu'il savait pour mon pouvoir ? Mr Blanchard, m'avait prévenu de ne pas l'approcher mais je n'ai plus choix. Je manque de temps et je suis persuadé qu'il sait beaucoup plus qu'il ne veut bien l'admettre.

\- Maintenant que je sais, c'est quoi la prochaine étape. Qu'allons nous faire ?

\- "Nous" ?

\- Donner moi au moins un indice !

Il me sourit et commence à marcher, je fais de même à ces côtés. Je vois dans son regard que tout ce jeu l'amuse.

\- Que diriez-vous d'un stage pendant ces vacances ?

Je m'arrête un moment perplexe.

\- Vous voulez dire ... à l'OSCM

Ma réplique a le mérite de le faire rire. Il s'approche de moi et murmure :

\- Sachez Miss Weasley que peu importe la manière dont on entre à l'OSCM, on n'y sort jamais vraiment. Non, je vous propose un stage au département des archives du ministère. Vous trierez des dossiers. Cela peut paraître rasoir comme ça, mais on peut y trouver beaucoup de choses intéressantes. Saviez-vous que le ministère garde une trace de tout les délinquants des cinquante dernières années ?

Je fronce les sourcils. Il veut me faire passer un message c'est certain. Il sait que là-bas je peux trouver l'assassin.

\- J'accepte, je déclare mon regard fixé dans le sien

\- Parfait, je trouverais une place pour vous et pour votre ami qui vous a si gentiment rattrapé pendant le match. C'est la deuxième fois que vous frôlez la mort, je me trompe ? Faîtes attention Miss Weasley, la prochaine fois vous ne serez peut-être pas aussi chanceuse. Certaines personnes dans ce château, ne sont pas ce qu'elles prétendent être.

Il s'éloigne et je dois me retenir pour ne pas lui sauter dessus et l'étrangler. De qui parle-t-il ? Je serre les dents et part dans l'autre sens. Cette fois je suis proche de la vérité, je le sens. Alors que je marche dans le couloir, un bras me saisi et je suis violement poussé contre le mur. Je n'ai même pas le temps de réagir que le visage de Mr Blanchard m'apparaît.

\- Tu es complètement folle ? Qu'est-ce qui te prends de lui parler, tu as vraiment envie qu'il découvre pour toi ?

\- Non, au contraire je suis tout à fait saine d'esprit. En ce moment Anderson est le seul homme qui peut me guider vers l'Assassin ! je m'exclame

Je commence à en avoir marre que tout le monde remette en question mes choix.

\- Tu ne peux pas lui faire confiance

\- Je sais bien. Je ne suis pas idiote ! Mais comme les aurors en sont incapable, je dois moi-même retrouver Jeffrey et ce psychopathe !

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire une fois devant lui ? s'énerve Mr Blanchard. Le tuer ?

Je ne réponds pas et Blanchard comprend alors mes intentions. Il se recule, effrayé par la réponse qu'il obtient de mon silence.

\- A quoi tu joues Rose ?

\- Je ne joue pas. Je veux que justice soit faîte !

\- "Ça" ce n'est pas de la justice, c'est de la vengeance

\- Appelez "ça" comme vous voulez, cela revient au même.

Je m'éloigne et repars sans un mot. Il faut que je retrouve Scorpius pour lui annoncer la nouvelle concernant notre stage. Je me force pour contrôler ma respiration, il ne faut pas que je perde le contrôle. Je marche rapidement dans les couloirs à la recherche de mon homologue préfet. Alors que je m'apprête à me diriger vers l'appartement des préfets. Je vois mes parents sortir d'une classe. Ma mère sourit en m'apercevant.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ? demandé-je surprise de les voir

\- Nous sommes venu voir ton frère pour son match. Nous ignorions que tu jouais également, répond mon père en me souriant.

\- Ce n'était pas très prudent de ta part, fait remarquer ma mère

\- Je sais. Mais je vous assure que je vais bien.

C'est alors que Scorpius sort de la même salle, le sourire aux lèvres. Je regarde tour à tour le blond et mes parents. Que faisaient-ils dans cette classe tous les trois ?

-On va vous laisser, déclare ma mère en prenant mon père par le bras.

Scorpius m'adresse un sourire et me fait signe d'entrer dans la salle. Je m'exécute sans savoir vraiment trop à quoi m'attendre. Il prend appuie sur une des tables et me dévisage.

\- Qu'est-ce que mes parents faisaient avec toi ? le questionné-je impatiente

\- Il fallait que je leur parle

\- A propos de …

\- Je voulais m'excuser au nom de tous les membres de ma famille pour ce qui est arrivé durant la guerre et particulièrement à ta mère.

\- Bon sang Scorpius mais c'est pas bientôt fini cette histoire ? Arrête un peu de ressasser sans cesse le passé. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour une chose qui s'est passé bien avant ta naissance ! m'énervé-je

\- J'en avait besoin ! Est-ce que tu peux comprendre ça ?

Je m'avance vers lui et je hoche la tête.

-Alors est-ce qu'on peut oublier ça maintenant ?

\- Oui et ce n'est pas la seule chose dont nous avons discuté avec tes parents.

Je fronce les sourcils et croise les bras, je m'attends au pire. Comme il ne semble pas décidé à parler je m'exclame :

\- Bas vas-y crache le morceau une bonne fois pour toute !

Il s'avance vers moi en souriant.

\- Je leur ai dit à quelque mot près que tu étais la meilleure personne que je n'ai jamais connue, que j'étais complètement amoureux de toi et que je voulais passer le reste de ma vie à tes côtés.

Je demeure silencieuse sans être capable de respirer quand il met un genou à terre et qu'il sort de sa poche un écrin.

\- Rose Weasley, veux-tu m'épouser ? demande-t-il en me présentant une bague que je reconnais que trop bien.

 _ **To be continued ...**_


	38. Chapter 38

_**Salut tout le monde ! Comme promis en ce mercredi je vous présente le nouveau chapitre. J'espère que vos vacances (si vous êtes en vacances) se passent bien. Comme vous pouvez le deviner, moi je ne fais qu'écrire et sortir (parfois), les vraies vacances quoi ! XD**_

 _ **J'écris chaque chapitre au jour le jour, donc je vais essayer de garder le rythme ! Le prochain surement samedi prochain. Encore merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette fiction.**_

 _ **xoxo**_

 _ **ATTENTION ! Avant de lire ce chapitre vérifiez bien que vous avez lu le chapitre précédent en entier. En effet, lors de la publication, la fin du chapitre a été oublié. Le problème a été rapidement résolu. Pour en être sûr : la première phrase de ce chapitre reprend la dernière phrase du précédant.**_

 _ **BONNE LECTURE !**_

 **Chapitre 38 : Jeu de séduction**

\- Rose Weasley, veux-tu m'épouser ? demande-t-il en me présentant une bague que je reconnais que trop bien.

Je suis incapable de répondre, ce n'est pas du tout à quoi je m'attendais et les mots n'arrivent pas à franchir mes lèvres. J'avais toujours imaginé que le jour où l'on me demanderait en mariage, je serais absolument sûr de répondre oui. Mais tout ça est arrivé beaucoup trop vite et je ne sors même pas avec Scorpius. Je refuse de dire oui si je ne suis pas absolument sûre de vouloir faire ma vie avec lui et quelle idée de se fiancé à dix-huit ans ?

\- Tu ne t'attends tout de même pas à ce que je te réponde "oui" maintenant.

Scorpius se relève sans me quitter des yeux.

\- A vrai dire, j'espérais que tu ne dises pas "non" immédiatement, plaisante-t-il

\- Scorpius mais qu'est-ce qui te passes par la tête ? Je veux dire... qu'est-ce qui t'as motivé pour me dire ça, maintenant. Est-ce que c'est parce que j'ai failli mourir ?

\- En partie, murmure-t-il. C'est surtout parce que je sais que je veux passer ma vie avec toi et je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'attendre. Cette baguette représente simplement une promesse qu'un jour dans un avenir proche ou lointain, je serais à toi et tu seras à moi. Si tu acceptes, on ne se mariera pas le lendemain. Comme je l'ai dit, il s'agit juste d'une promesse.

\- Mais comment je peux accepter cette... promesse sachant que nous avons déjà essayé et ça n'a pas marché !

\- Notre rupture n'était qu'un obstacle, déclare-t-il

\- Oui et se ne sera pas le dernier ! Comment je peux dire "oui" si chaque fois que nous sommes confrontés à une situation difficile tu me repousses ? je m'exclame

Scorpius soupire et baisse la tête.

\- Ma réaction au manoir a été une erreur, j'en conviens et ça n'arrivera plus parce que je sais que je veux être avec toi peu importe ce qui nous sépare.

Je déglutis difficilement. Comment est-ce qu'on a pu en arriver à cette situation ?

\- Je ne demande qu'à te croire Scorpius. Je ne dis pas "non" parce que cela reviendrait à dire que je ne t'aime pas ou que je ne nous vois pas un avenir commun mais je ne dis pas "oui" non plus parce que le moment est très mal choisi et... j'ai besoin de sérieusement y réfléchir.

Il ferme l'écrin et le pose dans ma paume avant de plonger ses yeux gris dans les miens.

\- Elle est à toi, fais-en ce que tu veux, mais je saurais te convaincre, murmure-t-il à l'oreille

Il s'apprête à quitter la salle quand je déclare :

\- Tu ignores encore beaucoup de choses à mon sujet et je ne peux pas me permettre de...

\- Si tu parles de ta magie, je suis au courant, me coupe-t-il

Je recule d'un pas, stupéfaite. Comment est-il au courant ?

\- Le professeur Blanchard m'en a parlé. Ne lui en veux pas, il a fait ça pour te protéger et je ne révèlerait rien à personne. Tu peux me faire confiance.

Cette fois il sort bien de la salle de classe et je reste un moment seule. Je serre dans ma main, ce cadeau qu'il y a quelques mois j'aurais accepté sans hésiter. Finalement je rejoins le dortoir et j'y reste le reste de la journée. Allongée sur mon lit j'observe le plafond. Tant de choses sont arrivées aujourd'hui. Il fait nuit lorsque Lily fait irruption dans le dortoir.

\- Rose ? Est-ce que ça va ? demande-t-elle inquiète

\- Je crois que oui, je murmure

Elle s'assoit à mes côtés et m'adresse un sourire.

\- On a gagné aujourd'hui, grâce à toi. Tu es complètement folle de t'être laissée tomber comme ça, délibérément. C'était rusé mais complètement inconscient de ta part.

Je souris tristement, si seulement elle savait...

\- Tout le monde n'attend que toi dans la salle commune pour fêter notre victoire. Je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte mais avoir gagné ce match ça représente bien plus qu'une victoire pour nous tous. Avec tout ce qui se passe en ce moment et le fait que tu ais toi-même contribué à cette victoire... tu as apporté l'espoir. Plus de la moitié des élèves de Poudlard sont des cibles potentielles pour cet assassin et l'espace d'une journée tu leur as fait oublier. Tu es la preuve que cet homme n'a aucune chance contre nous.

\- Mais c'est faux Lily, je soupire.

Lily s'apprête à répondre mais je mets fin à la conversation :

\- Tu m'excuses mais je suis fatiguée Lily alors je ne descendrais pas.

Elle hoche simplement la tête et redescend.

Je passe toute la soirée et une partie de la nuit immobile à regarder ce plafond. J'entends le bruit de la musique qui se joue plus bas, les rires et les conversations. Ma chambre me manque, celle de l'appartement des préfets. Le silence me manque, mon ancienne vie me manque. Quand j'y repense, l'an passé je me plaignais du comportement de Scorpius envers Nick comme une gamine et aujourd'hui, je suis là dans ce même dortoir. Si seulement il s'agissait simplement d'une histoire de couple ! Mais voilà, cette année un homme avait décidé de se débarrasser de quiconque ayant un lien avec les héros de guerre, en particulier moi.

La nuit est déjà bien avancée quand je décide de sortir du dortoir, je prends ma cape avec moi et je descends dans la salle commune. La fête est terminée et ils ne reste plus que les élèves les plus bourrés qui n'ont pas eu la force de monter dans les dortoirs. Je marche rapidement dans les couloirs, le froid s'insinuant dans ma peau. Je marche longtemps, jusqu'à arriver devant une petite porte que je pousse avec appréhension. Je monte les petits escaliers en colimaçon et le vent me frappe brutalement. Je suis dans la tour d'astronomie, le ciel est illuminé par les étoiles. Ces même étoiles que j'avais pu observer ce soir là. Le cœur battant je m'approche de la barrière. Je prends une grande respiration et je jette un coup d'œil vers le bas. Lorsque je ferme les yeux, je peux sortir mon corps tomber lentement.

\- Je savais que je te trouverais là, murmure une voix derrière moi

Je me retourne en sursautant et j'aperçois Alice.

\- Je suis désolée de t'avoir faire peur. Je ne voulais pas... murmure-t-elle

\- C'est pas grave

Mon cœur reprend son rythme régulier et je m'approche de ma meilleure amie.

\- J'ai lu quelque part qu'après un accident, il fallait revenir le plus vite possible sur les lieux pour éviter les traumatismes, j'explique mal-à l'aise

\- Je vois... moi je n'ai pas eu cette opportunité. En même tant quel intérêt de se retrouver dans les égouts du ministère de la magie ?

Je n'ose plus rien dire. Alice aussi a tellement perdu dans cette guerre. Un dommage collatéral. Privée de la possibilité d'engendrée simplement parce qu'elle était fille de héros et mon amie. Chaque fois que je vois son visage, cela me donne encore plus envie de continuer cette enquête, d'aller jusqu'au bout.

\- Est-ce que toi aussi tu te sentais aussi perdue après ton... agression

\- Je n'avais même plus la sensation de vivre. Comme si le cœur qui battait dans ma poitrine n'était pas le mien, avoue-t-elle

C'est exactement ce que je ressens moi à ce moment. Je pose une main au niveau du cœur et son battement m'est étranger. Je ne le sens pas résonner dans tout mon corps.

\- J'ai l'impression d'être dans un rêve dont je ne parviens pas à me réveiller. Je suis systématiquement sur mes gardes. J'ai constamment le sentiment d'être en danger à tel point que j'en ai du mal respirer.

\- Tu as peur d'être à nouveau confrontée à la mort

\- J'ai surtout peur de souffrir à nouveau. Je me rappelle de la douleur que j'ai ressentie. C'était incomparable, comme si mon corps n'était qu'un brasier et ça ne s'arrêtait pas. Jamais. J'avais beau attendre que la mort me prenne et mettent fin à mes souffrances, la douleur était insupportable. J'éprouve encore des frissons rien que d'y penser. Tout mon corps s'en souvient. Je me serais moi-même étranglée si j'avais eu la force de bouger.

Je ferme les yeux et tente de cacher le tremblement de mes mains. Une larme glisse sur ma joue, je l'essuie rapidement. Alice fait un pas vers moi mais je lui fait signe de la main de ne pas avancer plus.

\- S'il te plaît, ne me regarde pas ainsi avec pitié. Je n'ai pas besoin d'être consolée, juste de parler.

Je m'assois contre le mur et Alice fait de même en face de moi. Une bonne distance nous sépare et cela me convient. Ainsi j'ai juste l'impression de parler toute seule et dans la nuit je ne parviens pas à distinguer son visage.

\- On a pas arrêté de me complimenter pour avoir permis la victoire des Gryffondors, mais la vérité c'est que je n'ai pas fait exprès de tomber. Pendant le match, j'ai vu son visage. Jeffrey, je l'ai vu. Ce n'était qu'une pure invention de mon esprit et pourtant c'était si réel. J'ai essayé d'encaisser et de continuer le match mais son visage... je l'ai confondu avec un joueur de l'autre équipe et Scorpius venait vers moi. J'étais consciente que le vif d'or était juste à mes côtés et pourtant tout ce que j'ai pu pensé c'était que j'étais en danger. Je savais qu'il me rattraperais alors je me suis laissée aller. Je n'avais plus la force de tenir sur mon balai. Alors oui j'ai permis la victoire de mon équipe mais ce n'était pas mon intention. Pas à ce moment là.

\- Est-ce que tu l'as dit à Scorpius ? Est-ce qu'il t'en veux ?

\- Non, j'imagine que cela lui est égal. Il... Il m'a demandé en mariage. Il m'a donné la bague de sa grand-mère

\- Tu as répondu oui ?

Alice ne semblait même pas étonnée par la nouvelle. Elle avait posé cette question si facilement que s'en était troublant.

\- Je ne sais pas. Je suis complètement perdue comment pourrais-je être avec lui si je ne sais même pas qui je suis ? Il m'a brisé une fois et j'ai réussi à guérir. L'Assassin s'est chargé de me briser à nouveau, mais cette fois je ne suis pas sûre d'être capable de recoller les morceaux. J'ai l'impression d'être qu'une partie de moi-même.

\- Tu finiras par guérir si tu écoutes ton cœur. Je pense que tu as trop souvent ignoré tes sentiments ces temps-ci. Accepte que Scorpius fasse parti de ta vie, accepte que tu te sois perdue dans cette guerre et surtout accepte d'être aimée à nouveau. Peut-être que c'est justement parce que tu es brisée que tu dois accepter. C'est évident que tu as besoin de lui, Rose. Tu as besoin de quelqu'un qui prenne soin de toi et il le fera

Je pose ma tête contre le mur et soupire. Tout est si compliqué mais j'en ai assez de pleurer et de maudire mon sort.

\- Merci Alice pour tes conseils. Tu es sans hésiter la meilleure des amies

Je perçois son sourire de là où je suis. Je me lève et retourne au dortoir. Je m'allonge sur mon lit et je m'endors rapidement.

La dernière semaine avant les vacances débute et je me sens beaucoup mieux. J'ai décidé de cesser de pleurnicher. Je suis en vie, c'est déjà bien plus que ce que je pouvais espérer il y a une semaine. Je n'ai pas encore donné de réponse à Scorpius, je ne sais pas trop ce que j'attends mais je préfère ne pas trop y penser. En ce moment je me concentre sur le nouveau bal que le professeur McGonagall veut organiser à la rentrée. Voilà pourquoi je me retrouve un matin dans le hall a donner des instructions à la préfète de 6ème année des Poufsouffles.

\- Je veux qu'une équipe soit formé dès demain. Trouve autant de personnes que tu pourras, n'hésite pas à leur promettre une récompense. Pendant les vacances, je te donnerais mes instructions par hibou. Fais en sorte que les préparatifs soit finis durant ces vacances. A la rentrée ce sera trop tard !

La blondinette hoche la tête en notant sur un parchemin toutes mes paroles. Je dois avoir l'air un peu effrayante parce qu'elle n'ose même pas me regarder dans les yeux. A moins que ce soit par pitié. Je la congédie rapidement et je la regarde partir une boule dans la gorge.

Soudain une main se pose sur ma hanche et on me murmure à l'oreille:

\- Salut toi !

Je me retourne en sursautant. Scorpius m'adresse un sourire moqueur.

\- Non mais ça va pas ! J'ai failli mourir de peur. Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

\- Je t'ai dit que je n'allais pas renoncer à toi. Alors c'est décidé, je vais te montrer tout ce à quoi tu renonces en refusant d'être avec moi. Il s'approche de moi mais je le repousse doucement par la main.

\- C'est donc à ça que tu veux jouer ? Je ne céderais pas à tes avances

\- On parie ? demande-t-il

\- Très bien, le premier qui cède à perdu !

Je lui tends ma main et il la serre, son éternel sourire narquois sur les lèvres. Alors que je m'apprête à dégager ma main de la sienne il me tire vers lui et me murmure :

\- Tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu viens de t'engager.

Ce stupide pari rend ma semaine beaucoup plus compliquée. Je ne voulais pas croire aux menaces de Scorpius mais il suffit d'un seul jour pour que je comprenne qu'il était sérieux. Le lendemain je décide donc de m'y mettre à mon tour. Mes cheveux sont détachés et forment de jolies boucles rousses. J'ai dit au revoir au collant en laine puisque mes cicatrices ont disparu. J'entre dans la grande salle pour prendre le petit-déjeuner avec enthousiasme. Ce stupide pari à au moins le mérite de me rendre joyeuse.

Je m'assois à notre table habituelle juste à côté de Scorpius.

\- Bonjour, je m'exclame pour bien signaler ma présence

Scorpius qui lit la Gazette du sorcier n'a pas détourné le regard de l'article depuis mon arrivée. Je me penche sur son épaule pour faire croire que j'essaye de lire et mon souffle caresse son cou. Je peux voir son pouls s'accélérer puis il repose violement le journal contre la table.

\- Si tu veux le lire, vas-y, déclare-t-il d'un ton un peu irrité

\- Non c'est bon, merci ! Oh attends tu as une miette juste... là

Avec mon pouce je touche le coin de sa bouche et je vois quelque chose s'allumer dans ses yeux.

\- Merci

Il m'adresse un sourire qui signifie "Bien tenté mais essaye encore". Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qui craque maintenant, c'est évident. Hier, j'ai passé la nuit à passer en revue tout ce qui l'attirait chez moi afin de mettre en place des stratégies. Mais je ne suis pas la seule, puisqu'au moment où il sort de table sa jambe effleure "malencontreusement" la mienne. Il passe une main dans ces cheveux et s'en va en souriant. Bon sang, cette guerre n'est pas aisée.

Le premier cours de la journée est le cours d'Histoire de la Magie. Je fais exprès d'arriver juste après Scorpius pour me placer à ces côtés. En entrant dans la classe Albus nous observe perplexe, sans se plaindre il s'assoit un peu plus loin avec un des batteur de l'équipe de Quidditch.

Le cours commence et j'écoute attentivement en prenant des notes. Je suis absorbée par le cours et j'en oublie presque Scorpius jusqu'à ce que ça main emprisonne la mienne posée sur ma cuisse.

\- Arrête ça... murmure-t-il entre ses dents

\- Arrêter quoi ?

C'est alors que je me rends compte. Depuis tout ce temps je jouais avec l'ourlet de ma jupe, sans même m'en rendre compte. Ça a dû mettre Scorpius dans tous ses états. Je pose mes yeux sur son parchemin vierge. Oh oui ! A tel point qu'il n'a pas pu se concentrer depuis le début du cours. Trente minutes. Je ne le pensais pas capable de se retenir aussi longtemps. J'étouffe alors un rire et Scorpius me dévisage.

\- Pourquoi ne pas simplement abandonner ? je lui chuchote

\- Quand j'abandonnerais, crois-moi tu le sauras !

Il m'adresse un clin d'œil et je rougis. Sa meilleure arme à lui c'est les mots. Finalement le cours s'achève. Je passe le reste de ma journée à tenter discrètement Scorpius mais rien y fait. Il semble s'être construit un mur qui l'empêche de me voir. Mon égo s'en trouve blessé et ça me rend de mauvaise humeur ! Ma colère atteint son apogée lorsque Peeves décide de me bombarder de bombes à eau dans le couloir du quatrième étage. Je suis complètement mouillée lorsque j'arrive dans le dortoir. Je fouille dans ma valise mais impossible de trouver une autre chemise propre. Celle que je porte est trempée et dévoile par transparence mon soutien-gorge.

\- Parfait ! Je crache en balançant un tas d'habits sur mon lit.

Ce jeu m'a rendu dingue. Tout ce que j'ai gagné c'est d'être humiliée et d'être encore plus accro à Scorpius. Je n'ai plus qu'à rester cloitrée dans ce dortoir jusqu'à la fin de la journée mais j'ai besoin d'une chemise propre. Dans mon ancienne chambre j'ai laissé quelques affaires dont je n'avais pas besoin, dont une vieille chemise qui pourra faire l'affaire le temps d'un jour. Si seulement les bombes à eau de Peeves n'était pas ensorcelées, je pourrais sécher ma chemise d'un coup de baguette magique.

Je me lève et me rend à l'appartement des préfets, visiblement en rogne, priant pour ne pas croiser Scorpius. Lorsque j'arrive dans le salon ovale, je remarque que mes prières ont été exaucées. Je suis seule, j'entre dans ma chambre et fouille le carton où je retrouve ma chemise. Je sors de ma chambre et tombe sur Scorpius assis sur le canapé, lisant son manuel de métamorphose.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu...

Il s'arrête de parler en observant ma tenue.

\- Donc c'est ça ta technique pour me faire céder ? Passer sous la douche et te présenter devant moi.

\- Non, ça n'a rien à voir avec toi, je soupire.

Il ferme son livre et se lève.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? demande-t-il

\- Ce crétin de Peeves m'a lancé des bombes à eau et je n'ai plus de chemise propre dans ma valise donc j'ai du revenir ici pour en récupérer une que j'avais laissé ! je m'exclame hors de moi

\- et... c'est pour ça que tu es aussi en colère ?

\- Non bien sûr que non. J'ai passé la journée à essayer de te faire craquer, je pensais avoir presque réussi mais en réalité tu n'as même pas fait attention à moi. Je comprends vraiment pas pourquoi tu t'obstines à vouloir être avec moi si je ne t'attire même pas !

Il esquisse un sourire et s'approche de moi.

\- C'est faux. Tu me rends vraiment dingue Rose, surtout dans cet état. Ma journée a été un vrai calvaire, si tu veux tout savoir. Je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à toi et malgré les apparences j'ai bien eu du mal à me dominer et ce n'est pas seulement dû à te corps. Je t'ai vu rire ce matin et ça faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas entendu ce son. Je pourrais l'entendre indéfiniment, sans m'en lasser. Je veux passer ma vie avec toi pas seulement pour te posséder mais pour partager tous tes moments de bonheur, de tristesse et de doute. Je veux te voir, rire, pleurer, être en colère. Je...

\- Stop, je murmure en baissant la tête. Si tu continue à parler, je vais perdre le pari.

Il s'approche un peu plus et sa main caresse ma joue.

\- Peut-être que ça vaut le coup, répond-il en souriant

Ses lèvres s'approchent des miennes. Il attend que je fasse le dernier pas.

\- Je ne perdrais pas ce pari, je chuchote avant de me détourner de ses lèvres et de quitter l'appartement.

Je retourne dans mon dortoir pour me changer et je suis stupéfaite quand j'aperçois Lily, Alice, Margaret et Sarah debout devant moi. Elle semblaient attendre ma venue. Leur visage grave m'inquiète.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? les questionné-je

Sarah se racle la gorge et avance d'un pas.

\- Ceci est une intervention, répond-elle d'un ton pompeux

\- C'est blague, sérieux... je soupire en m'asseyant sur mon lit. Laissez-moi deviner, c'est Margaret qui a eu l'idée.

\- Oui ! s'exclame la Serdaigle visiblement fière d'elle

\- En réalité, on s'est réuni pour te parler de... de Scorpius, déclare Lily

Je m'assois sur mon lit en soupirant. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de me parler de lui.

\- On sait qu'il t'a demandé en mariage, ajoute la petite amie d'Albus

Je tourne la tête vers Alice. Comment as-t-elle pu trahir ce secret ? Elle n'avait pas le droit de le dire aux autres, je lui faisais confiance.

\- Ne regarde pas Alice comme cela, c'est Lily qui l'a deviné

\- Cette petite curieuse n'a pas pu s'empêcher de fouiller dans tes affaires, ajoute Sarah

Lily baisse la tête honteuse. Parfait ! Donc tout le monde se mêle de mes affaires. Je déteste ça.

\- Bon alors quoi ? Vous êtes venu ici pour me dire de refuser la demande de Scorpius ? je m'exclame en croisant les bras.

\- Non, moi je suis pour, marmonne Sarah

\- Et moi contre, ajoute Margaret en plongeant son regard dans le mien

Les autres la dévisagent avec méfiance.

\- Quoi ? Il faut bien que quelqu'un soit contre, non ?

Cette fois cette conversation me dépasse. Je n'ai pas envie de connaitre leur raison.

\- Ecoutez cette décision c'est à moi de la prendre ! je m'exclame en enlevant ma chemise mouillée pour enfiler celle propre.

Je vois bien qu'elles s'inquiètent pour moi mais je n'ai vraiment pas envie de parler de ça. je quitte le dortoir et je sors dans le parc. Il y a longtemps que je n'ai pas profiter de toute cette nature qui m'entoure. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à Blanchard. Les promenades j'avais l'habitude de les faire avec lui. Je lève la tête vers la fenêtre de son bureau. J'y vois son reflet, j'ai l'impression qu'il m'observe. Je détourne la tête, j'espère qu'il n'aura pas l'idée de venir me rejoindre. Je ne sais pas pourquoi soudainement on s'est séparé. Après notre conversation suite au match, je ne lui ai pas adressé la parole. Je ne veux plus l'impliquer dans cette enquête, ni dans ma vie parce que je sais que le moment venu il fera tout pour m'empêcher de faire ce que je dois faire. Je sais qu'il serait prêt à tuer cet Assassin lui-même pour que je n'ai pas à le faire. Je me demande alors si Scorpius réagirait pareil. Est-ce que maintenant qu'il est ami avec Blanchard, ce dernier l'a mis au courant de mon ambition. Est-ce que lui aussi il va me dissuader de le tuer ? Je n'espère pas, parce qu'alors je devrais l'éloigner lui aussi de cette enquête.

Je sens bien que quelque chose chez moi à changer. Comme si j'ignorais ma propre nature. Je sens la haine, la colère et le désire de vengeance s'emparer petit à petit de mon cœur sans que je puisse l'arrêter. Il n'y a aucune solution. Quand tout ça sera fini, si je suis encore en vie, je trouverais la force de redevenir Rose. Je le sais, je ne changerais pas pour toujours. C'est le contexte qui m'oblige à le faire. Une fois la menace écartée, je me retrouverais.

J'aperçois au loin un hibou venir dans ma direction, il fait presque nuit et l'oiseau se pose à mes pieds. Je saisis la lettre qu'il contient et l'a lit.

 _Rose, retrouve-moi aux vestiaires de Quidditch, c'est important._

 _S. M._

Je soupire, apparemment je n'ai pas le choix. Je prends la direction du stade et je rentre dans les vestiaires. La lumière est allumée, ce qui traduit bien la présence de quelqu'un.

\- Scorpius ?

Je n'ai aucune réponse. J'entends le bruit d'une douche mise en marche. Soudain je me mets à penser : Est-ce que ce message est bien de la part de Scorpius ? Mon cœur bat plus vite, je sors ma baguette. Cette fois le bruit de la douche s'arrête et j'entends des pas.

\- Scorpius ?

Je l'appelle à nouveau tout en restant au niveau des casiers de sport.

\- Scorpius ?

\- Quoi ? répond-il en apparaissant devant moi, simplement vêtu d'une serviette autour de la taille.

Je soupire soulagée de voir qu'il s'agit bien de lui et je range ma baguette.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? demandé-je

\- Je suis allé faire un tour sur mon balai et je venu ici prendre une douche. Toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais-là ?

\- Je suis venue par ce que tu me l'a demandé dans ton message. Attends est-ce que c'est un piège pour que je te surprenne dans cette tenue et que je perde mon pari ?

\- Quoi ? ricane-t-il. Je ne t'ai pas envoyé de message !

\- C'est ça fait l'innocent... je marmonne en croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine

\- On peut reprendre cette conversation quand j'aurais mis un pantalon ?

Je me retourne en soupirant, je pose mon épaule sur le casier.

\- Je t'en prie, Mr le pudique tu peux te changer maintenant.

Je reste un moment dos à lui pendant qu'il se change et je me retourne enfin lorsqu'il m'en donne la permission. Il porte enfin un pantalon mais visiblement il n'est pas prêt d'enfiler un tee-shirt. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de détailler les muscles de son torse.

\- Bon, tu mets un tee-shirt maintenant ? demandé-je après un moment de flottement bien trop long à mon goût.

\- Pourquoi la vue te gène ?

Il sourit et passe une main dans ses cheveux blonds mouillés qui lui tombent sur le visage. Je déglutis un peu mal-à-l'aise.

\- Tu sais que tu triche là ?

\- C'est tout de même pas ma faute si je suis aussi attirant, fait-il remarquer d'un ton arrogant.

Ce jeu lui plaît vraiment, c'est trop injuste.

\- Très bien, dans ce cas tu ne verras pas d'objection à ce que j'enlève également mon haut.

Je ne sais pas ce qui me prend mais je déboutonne ma chemise et la laisse tomber à terre.

\- Maintenant on est quitte.

Le regard de Scorpius change immédiatement. Il tente tant bien que mal de garder son regard planté dans le mien. Puis ses yeux dévient sur ma poitrine, il serre les dents.

\- Tu as fait exprès de mettre celui-là...

Je baisse la tête et remarque qu'il s'agit de mon sous-vêtement rouge vermeil qui avait apparemment bien plu à Scorpius lors de cette partie de streep poker l'an passé.

\- Je t'assure que non

On reste muet à s'observer attendant impatiemment que l'un de nous craque. J'ai envie de fermer les yeux mais je ne peux pas. Et si c'est moi qui perdait le pari ? Tant pis, on finirait tout deux gagnant en réalité. C'est là que je comprends, peu importe qui gagne ce stupide jeu, l'issue est la même. L'un de nous finira par craquer et emportera l'autre. Alors d'un même pas, Scorpius s'approche de moi et je m'approche de lui. Ma respiration devient laborieuse et je sens mon cœur tambouriner dans ma poitrine. A la seconde où j'ordonne à mon cerveau d'embrasser Scorpius, ses lèvres entre en contact avec les miennes dans un baiser passionné. Un tas de sensations que je pensais avoir oublié refont surface. Le contact de sa peau et la mienne me fait frissonner. Il me pousse contre les casiers et me soulève tandis que je croise mes jambes autour de ses hanches. Ses mains parcourent mon corps et je me sens peu à peu perdre le contrôle. Je le repousse doucement

\- C'est toi qui a fait le premier pas, n'est-ce pas ? je murmure

\- Oui, répond-il avant de reprendre possession de ma bouche

Ses caresses se font plus pressantes et je le repousse une seconde fois.

\- Donc j'ai gagné le pari ?

\- Hum hum

Il s'apprête à m'embrasser mais pour la troisième fois je le repousse.

\- Dis-le. Je veux te l'entendre dire.

\- Tu as gagné le pari... maintenant aurais-tu l'obligeance de ne pas m'interrompre ?

Je ris et plaque mes lèvres contre les siennes. Sa bouche dévie sur mon cou et je soupire sous la sensation de ses lèvres sur ma peau. Le conte de fée s'arrête quand la porte du vestiaire s'ouvre.

\- Scorpius ? appelle une voix masculine

Sans prendre la peine de réfléchir, Scorpius me prend par la main et nous enferme dans une cabine de douche. Il fait couler l'eau sur nous et met une main devant ma bouche pour m'empêcher de parler.

\- Scorpius t'es là ?

\- Je suis la douche Nott, répond-il l'air de rien.

\- Ah ok. Je voulais te parler d'un truc

Je soupire lasse et Scorpius me lance un regard noir.

\- Vas-y, je t'écoute

\- C'est à propos de Rose

Je hausse les sourcils intrigué et adresse un regard interrogateur au blond devant moi. Qu'est-ce que Nott a bien a dire à mon sujet ?

\- Euh... on peut pas en parler plus tard ? demande Scorpius visiblement gêné.

Je croise les bras sur ma poitrine. Est-ce que par hasard Scorpius aurait quelque chose à cacher ?

\- C'est rapide, je viens pas te faire la morale. C'est juste que comme ça fait déjà un bout de temps que vous n'êtes plus ensemble...

\- Ça fait que deux mois, le coupe-t-il

\- Ouais bah je me disais... est-ce que ça te dérangerais si je lui demandais de m'accompagner au bal de la rentrée ?

J'écarquille les yeux, choquée. Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu ? Scorpius réprime un rire et m'adresse un sourire narquois. Je lui fait non de la tête. Il est hors de question que j'accepte d'aller au bal avec lui et ça m'arrangerait les choses si Scorpius ne lui donnait pas son contentement.

\- Non bien sûr que non. Tu peux lui demander, je suis sûre qu'elle sera ravie.

Je serre les poings, hors de moi. Je serais prête à lui en mettre une si nous n'étions pas sous la douche à nous cacher. Scorpius m'adresse un clin d'oeil. A quoi il joue là exactement ?

\- C'est cool mec ! Merci ! On se voit plus tard

\- Ouais à plus !

J'entends les pas de Will s'éloigner et lorsque la porte se ferme j'explose :

\- Non mais c'est quoi ton problème ? Pourquoi tu as accepté ça ?

\- Quoi tu n'es pas heureuse d'avoir un autre prétendant pour bal ?

\- Autre ? je le questionne en lui adressant un sourire hypocrite. A ma connaissance, il s'agit du premier

Il s'approche de moi en riant, sa main caresse mes cheveux mouillés.

\- Rose Weasley, voudrais-tu être ma cavalière pour le bal ?

\- Non, je réponds en le défiant du regard. J'ai visiblement un autre prétendant et je pense reconsidérer son offre. Après tout, Nott est un bon parti.

Scorpius se recule visiblement surpris par ma réponse.

\- Tu changeras d'avis lorsque...

\- Ça suffit, je le coupe d'une voix hautaine en le repoussant. J'espère ne pas trop avoir blessé votre égo Mr Malefoy en refusant votre offre.

Je sors de la cabine de douche, enfile ma chemise et je pars la tête haute. Je remonte une bonne fois pour toute dans le dortoir avec la ferme intention cette fois d'y dormir.

Je suis allongée dans le noir mais je n'arrive pas à m'endormir, surement dû au ronflement d'une de mes camarades. C'est aussi parce que je n'arrête pas de penser à cette journée qui m'a parut longue et trop courte à la fois. En l'espace de quelques heures, ma relation avec Scorpius a beaucoup évolué et je ne sais pas comment réagir face à ça. Est-ce que je fais une erreur ou ai-je raison de me rapprocher de lui ? Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de récupérer la bague cachée dans ma table de nuit. J'observe le reflet de la lune sur les diamants. Est-ce que je suis vraiment prête à dire oui, à faire cette promesse ?

Quelque chose au fond de moi me pousse à enfiler cette bague et à rejoindre Scorpius dans l'appartement des préfets mais ma raison m'en empêche.

"Je peux juste l'essayer, voir si elle me va" je me dis intérieurement. Ça ne coûte rien de l'essayer et personne n'en saura rien ! Finalement je l'enfile à mon annuaire gauche et la bague épouse parfaitement la taille de mon doigt, comme si elle avait été faite pour moi. Je pourrais définitivement porter cette bague toute ma vie, mais ce n'est pas la question. Je soupire et tente d'enlever la bague mais je n'y parviens pas. J'ai beau forcer, la bague refuse de quitter mon doigt. Un sortilège, c'est évident, pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé. Scorpius savait que j'étais bien trop curieuse et que j'allais finir par l'essayer. Il m'a piégé et maintenant je suis obligée de porter cette bague jusqu'à la fin de mon existence. J'étouffe un cri de colère. Comment a-t-il pu osé ?


	39. Chapter 39

_Salut tout le monde ! Voilà un nouveau chapitre un peu plus court. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire ;) Le prochain sera plus complet, c'est promis !_

 _Bonne Lecture !_

 **Musique : In This Shirt - The Irrepressibles**

 **Chapitre 39 : Pour un oui ou pour un non**

Le soleil vient à peine de se lever que je sors toute habillée du dortoir. Je marche rapidement dans les couloirs avant d'atteindre l'appartement des préfets. J'annonce le mot de passe et rentre. Je me dirige vers la chambre de Scorpius et ouvre la porte violement le réveillant en sursaut. Il plisse les yeux et déclare d'une voix endormie :

\- Rose, est-ce que c'est toi ?

\- Oui, c'est bien moi, répondis-je d'une voix froide. Habille-toi et rejoins moi dans le salon ovale.

\- C'est toujours un plaisir d'être réveillé par la femme qu'on aime, soupire-t-il

\- Et tu n'as encore rien vu.

Je le laisse s'habiller et je l'attends dans le salon, les bras croisés sur ma poitrine. Je suis bien décidée à tirer cette affaire de bague au clair.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demande Scorpius en sortant de sa chambre.

\- Ce qui se passe c'est que tu m'as trompé ! Tu savais que j'allais enfiler cette maudite bague et maintenant je suis incapable de l'enlever ! je m'écris. J'ai eu beau essayé tous les sortilèges possible et inimaginable et pas un seul n'a fonctionné

\- Calme-toi Rose. Si tu as enfilé cette bague, c'est que tu acceptes ma promesse et il n'y a pas de raison que tu enlèves cette bague.

\- Tu m'as indirectement poussé à accepter. Tu aurais dû me prévenir. Je n'ai pas encore dit oui à ta proposition et j'ai essayé cette bague dans un moment de faiblesse. Je veux pouvoir enlever cette bague de ma main, donne-moi le contre-sort.

\- Je le ferais si je le connaissais. Il s'agit d'une magie très ancienne, cette bague est dans la famille depuis des générations. Je ne connais pas le contre-sort.

Je soupire et m'assois sur le canapé. Je passe une main sur mon visage fatigué. Je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit, je n'ai fais qu'essayer tant bien que mal de me libérer de cet anneau qui m'enserre le doigt.

\- Comment ta grand-mère a réussi à l'enlever pour te la donner ?

\- Le sortilège de la bague est puissante et il relie les deux âmes qui s'échangent leur vœux. Ainsi ma grand-mère a pu se libérer de la bague lors du décès de mon grand-père. Seul la mort d'un des deux... conjoints annule le sortilège.

Je relève la tête vers Scorpius, soutenant son regard.

\- Est-ce que tu es en train de me dire que le seul moyen d'enlever cette bague est que l'un de nous meurt ? je demande d'une voix hypocritement douce

\- Euh... eh bien... oui c'est ça, murmure-t-il gêné

\- La proposition est très tentante je l'avoue, je m'exclame en me levant du canapé.

\- Rose...

\- Bon sang mais qu'est-ce-qui t'as pris de me faire une telle proposition ? Je ne sais même pas comment mes parents ont bien pu accepter... Je suis complètement perdue, je ne peux pas aller en cours comme ça avec une bague de fiançailles au doigt !

Scorpius me lance un regard noir et s'approche de moi.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça te gène tant, me reproche-t-il

\- Parce que je n'ai pas envie de t'épouser !

Les mots ont dépassé mes pensées. Je croise le regard blessé de Scorpius et je m'en veux. Je ne voulais pas dire ça, du moins pas de cette manière là.

\- Très bien, je trouverai un moyen

Il me tourne le dos et retourne dans sa chambre. Inutile de le retenir, cette fois c'est bien trop tard. Je regarde cette bague et je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de pleurer. Je quitte l'appartement et descend rejoindre les premiers élèves pour le petit-déjeuner. Je mange toute seule, aucun de la bande n'est descendu pour le moment. J'évite ainsi les questions sur ma bague. Ensuite je trouve une salle de classe où me cacher avant la première heure de cours. Je n'ai pas le cœur à affronter cette journée, vraiment pas. J'hésite à écrire un mot à Scorpius pour m'excuser mais que dois-je dire ? Je ne doute pas de mon amour pour Scorpius et je sais qu'il saura me rendre heureuse mais tout cela va tellement vite. Je ne suis pas l'héroïne d'un roman de Jane Austen. J'ai d'autre ambition que de me marier à un homme fortuné et élégant. Dans le cas contraire je serais déjà mariée à Scorpius sans aucun doute. Je ne veux pas que cette alliance, m'empêche de grandir, d'atteindre ma vie d'adulte comme je le dois. C'est vrai que le contexte actuel est conflictuel, avec toute cette histoire de meurtres, mais on est loin de la guerre qu'on vécu nos parents ou nos grands-parents. Il n'y a aucune raison de se précipiter dans le mariage.

Je dis également parce que j'ai peur. Je ne suis pas sûre d'être faite pour devenir une Malefoy et je ne devrais pas me poser la question. J'ai envie d'être avec Scorpius mais je ne veux pas endossé le rôle de fiancé. C'est égoïste, j'en ai conscience mais je sais qu'ainsi notre relation ne fonctionnera pas.

La journée passe beaucoup trop lentement à mon goût et Scorpius fait tout pour m'éviter. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, j'ai été dure avec lui ce matin. Après les cours je me réfugie dans un coin de la salle commune et je lis un bouquin pour tenter de penser à autre chose. Albus s'assoit en face de moi.

\- Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de remarquer ta bague aujourd'hui, déclare-t-il doucement

\- Tu ne sembles pas être le seul, répondis-je en désignant du regard un groupe de sixième année qui me dévisage en chuchotant entre elles.

\- Alors est-ce que Scorpius et toi...

\- C'était un accident, Scorpius cherche une formule qui permette de me libérer de cette bague.

\- Je vois, murmure Albus. Tu sais je n'ai pas à te dire ce qui est le mieux pour toi, mais je pense qu'il existe un objet capable de te montrer ce que tu désires le plus au monde.

Je lève les yeux vers lui. Parle-t-il du miroir du résid ? Pourquoi je n'y avais pas pensé plus tôt. La dernière fois, j'étais perdu et le miroir n'avait rien reflété mais peut-être qu'aujourd'hui les choses avaient changées. Je pose mon livre et Albus me sourit.

Je me lève et avant de sortir de la salle commune je lui murmure un merci.

Je cours dans les couloir, jusqu'à arriver devant la tapisserie. Finalement la porte s'ouvre et j'entre dans l'immense salle. A force de venir ici, j'en connais les détours. Non loin d'une pile de chaise je retrouve le miroir du résid. J'avance avec appréhension, finalement je m'aperçois dans la glace. J'ai l'air un peu plus vieille dans le reflet et je porte cette même bague. Mon reflet me souri et me présente son alliance. Je plonge mon regard dans celui de mon reflet et j'y vois cet éclat que l'on peut percevoir dans les yeux d'une personne heureuse. Alors je sais ce que je veux. Toutes mes peurs s'envolent soudainement, je n'ai qu'une seul certitude : cette bague que la garderai toute ma vie.

Je ressors de la salle commune grisée par cette sensation de bonheur. Je retourne au dortoir alors que tout le monde semble être descendu pour le diner. D'un coup de baguette magique, je range toutes mes affaires dans ma valise et dans des cartons avant de prendre le chemin de l'appartement des préfets. Le salon est vide, Scorpius est probablement aller diner, j'en profite pour poser toutes mes affaires dans ma chambre. Il est peut-être temps de tout remettre en place. Cette chambre m'a manqué, je m'assois sur le lit en regardant par la fenêtre. La vue sur le parc m'a manqué, parfois je réalise la chance que j'ai d'avoir passé quasiment tout mon enfance ici. Soudain, j'entends la porte de ma chambre grincer et je me retourne en sursautant. Scorpius est debout sur le pas de la porte. Je me lève sans pour autant aller à sa rencontre. Nous demeurons tout deux silencieux.

\- J'ai envoyé une lettre à ma grand-mère, m'informe-t-il après un long silence

\- Eh bien ?

\- Elle m'a donné la formule pour te libérer de la bague

\- Oh... eh bien... je crois que je vais la garder

Scorpius me dévisage perplexe.

\- Je croyais que...

Il s'arrête de parler lorsqu'il remarque ma valise et mes cartons posés dans un coin de la pièce. Son regard cherche à nouveau le mien, il me sourit et s'approche de moi mais je lui fais signe de ne pas aller plus loin.

\- Je suis désolée d'avoir réagit si... vivement ce matin. Le truc, c'est que je ne peux pas penser à me marier ou à me fiancer maintenant. C'est complètement absurde, je ne me considère pas comme adulte et j'estime avoir le temps de penser à une vie familiale. Cependant, chaque fois que je pense au futur, je ne vois que toi, alors j'accepte ta proposition à quelques conditions. Je ne veux pas aller trop vite et éviter de faire les même erreurs. Je veux que l'on soit complètement et entièrement honnête l'un avec l'autre et enfin je refuse pour le moment que l'on soit considéré comme fiancé.

Scorpius demeure silencieux et je suis tout à coup mal-à-l'aise. Il semble réfléchir aux conditions et ça me fait peur.

\- C'est tout ? demande-t-il d'une voix impassible

\- Et bien... oui

\- Les conditions sont supportables, déclare-t-il d'un ton diplomate

\- Donc... tu acceptes ? je demande un peu perdue

Il se met à éclater de rire et s'avance pour me prendre dans ses bras.

\- Bien sûr que j'accepte !

Cette fois c'est à mon tour de me mettre à rire comme une idiote. Scorpius prend mon visage entre ses mains et murmure :

\- Je savais que ça finirait par arriver

Il m'embrasse avec douceur avant de prendre dans ses bras.

Le soleil se lève en ce samedi matin. Aujourd'hui c'est le premier jour de vacances et nous repartons pour Londres. Bien que nous soyons bientôt en mars, depuis trois jours la neige tombe abondamment. Ainsi au réveil je peux profiter du paysage enneigé. Après être restée un petit moment silencieuse dans mon lit, je décide de me lever. Je sors de ma chambre et accours dans celle de Scorpius. Je ne prends pas la peine de frapper, je cours me jeter à ces côtés dans son lit.

\- Debout Mr Malefoy, je murmure à son oreille

Il bougonne et se retourne dans son lit. A genoux au-dessus de lui, je l'embrasse dans le cou pour le réveiller. Il ouvre les yeux et me tire vers lui, m'obligeant à m'allonger sur lui. Je ris comme une gamine et il me sourit.

\- Alors quel est le programme de ses vacances ? demande-t-il en replaçant une de me mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille.

\- Eh bien, je te rappelle qu'on a un stage prévu, au département des archives.

\- Oh oui... le stage proposé par James Anderson, cet homme arrogant à qui tu essaye de cacher tes pouvoirs de magie blanche pure et qui te fourni des indices sur l'Assassin dont on ignore encore l'identité et qui veut tuer tous les héros de guerre et leurs proches.

\- C'est un peu près ça, si on résume

\- J'aime bien qu'on soit totalement honnête l'un envers l'autre

\- Je suis d'accord et j'ai la certitude que grâce à ce stage on va trouver l'identité de l'Assassin.

\- Alors, préparons-nous ! s'exclame Scorpius avant de m'embrasser rapidement sur les lèvres

Je retourne dans ma chambre pour m'habiller puis non descendons tout les deux pour le petit-déjeuner. A table règne une ambiance joyeuse, on attendait tous avec impatience ces vacances avec tout ce qu'on a vécu ces dernières semaines.

Un nuée de chouette débarque pour déposer le courrier, j'y trouve une lettre de ma mère qui m'informe qu'elle viendra nous chercher à la gare de King cross cet après-midi. Un autre vient du ministère. Je fronce les sourcils intriguée et j'ouvre la lettre. Je la lis rapidement et la repose sur la table, interdite. Je suis incapable de prononcer un mot.

\- Rose, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demande Scorpius inquiet

Je lui tends la lettre et il l'a lit avec appréhension. A la fin de sa lecture, il lève les yeux vers moi.

\- Rose c'est... génial !

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? questionne Albus

\- Rose a gagné le concours de la commémoration de la Grande Victoire !

Tout le monde se retourne vers moi, alors que je suis toujours en état de choc. J'entends des voix me féliciter et tout ce que je suis capable de faire c'est de sourire comme une idiote. Je cherche Mr Blanchard du regard pour lui annoncer mais il n'est pas présent à la table des professeurs. Je range la lettre et termine de manger.

Une heure plus tard, nous sommes dans le train en marche pour Londres. Scorpius et moi occupons le compartiment des préfets. Nous sommes seuls et chacun vaque à ses propres occupations. Scorpius révise ses cours tandis que je relie pour la millième fois l'Histoire de Poudlard.

\- Rose ? Je peux te poser une question qui risque de ne pas te plaire ? demande le blond d'une voix hésitante

\- Je t'écoute

\- Qu'est-ce que tu sais de l'enfance de Mr Blanchard ?

Je pose mon livre et lance un regard perplexe à mon homologue préfet.

\- Euh et bien pas grand chose... on est pas aussi proche

\- Il ne t'as jamais parlé de ces années à Poudlard ?

\- Non, je sais qu'il était Gryffondor, qu'il était doué en défense et en métamorphose mais qu'il détestait les cours de potions mais rien de plus. Pourquoi cette question ?

\- Euh... et bien...

\- Scorpius, on s'est promis de tout se dire, je lui rappelle

\- Tu sais que j'ai toujours été très soupçonneux envers lui, même si ces deux dernières semaines j'ai été plus... laxiste. Je suis tombé sur son dossier d'élève.

\- Tu es tombé dessus ? je répète en fronçant les sourcils

\- D'accord, je suis allé chercher son dossier et il était quasiment vide. Il n'y avait aucune trace d'heures de retenues, rien à part des relevés de notes et des appréciations toujours très larges. J'ai trouvé ça quelque peu étrange.

\- Est-ce que tu as le dossier avec toi ?

\- Oui, acquiesce Scorpius

\- Très bien, donne-le moi, je le consulterais.

Scorpius s'exécute et je range le dit dossier dans mon sac.

\- La prochaine fois que tu vole quelque chose au château, préviens-moi avant !

Il hoche la tête et le trajet continue. On décide finalement de rejoindre les autres pour passer le reste du voyage avec eux. Ça fait du bien d'être tous réunis. On parle de tout et de rien, on rit et on se chamaille. Tout le reste semble bien loin. J'aimerais rester dans ce train pour l'éternité, sans me soucier de ce qui nous attends dehors mais quand le wagon s'arrête je redescends sur terre. Je retrouve mon frère sur le quai, ma mère nous attends plus loin en souriant. Hugo se jette dans ses bras comme un enfant, sauf qu'il est bien plus grand en taille que ma mère. C'est à mon tour ensuite de prendre ma mère dans mes bras. Ce contact me rassure. Durant les vacances précédentes ma relation avec mes parents s'est un peu dégradé. Je veux profiter de ces deux semaines pour me rattraper. Je m'apprête à transplaner avec ma mère et mon frère quand je vois Scorpius au loin qui me sourit. Son père est à ses côtés. Je jette un regard à ma mère et j'hésite. Est-ce que c'est judicieux de le rejoindre pour lui dire au revoir ? Il me sourit et j'avance vers lui. Tant pis pour les apparences. Ma main touche la sienne et je l'embrasse devant la foule d'élèves et de parents.

\- On se voit lundi au ministère, je lui rappelle

\- Bien sûr Princesse, murmure-t-il en me caressant la joue

Finalement je rejoins ma mère l'air de rien.

 _ **Voilà pour le chapitre, on se retrouve mercredi prochain !**_


	40. Chapter 40

_Salut tout le monde ! Désolé pour ce retard, je suis impardonnable. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire ce chapitre, j'ai cru que je n'arriverais pas jusqu'au bout pourtant la fin m'est venu rapidement. Le secret c'est de s'y mettre. :)_

 _Bref j'espère que vous n'avez pas oublié mon existence. J'espère que vous passez d'excellentes vacances._

 _Je pars à l'étranger vendredi donc sauf un miracle je ne pense pas pouvoir poster de nouveau chapitre cette semaine. Je serais absente pour quatre semaines. J'essayerai de publier mais je ne vous promets rien, je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir de la connexion wifi !_

 _Pas d'inquiétude, je n'abandonne pas la fiction et je parviendrais à la terminée avant mon entrée à la fac. Il me reste le mois d'aout et de septembre._

 _En temps voulu je vous parlerais de mes nouveaux projets de fictions ! ;)_

 _Sur cette très longue intro je vous souhaite bonne lecture !_

 **Chapitre 40 : Identité secrète**

Tout le monde est réuni dans la cuisine pour le petit-déjeuner. Une ambiance joyeuse règne dans la pièce ainsi que l'odeur agréable du pain grillé. Aujourd'hui c'est mon premier jour de stage, j'ai hâte de commencer. Non pas que le job soit passionnant en lui-même mais parce que je vais avoir la liberté de fouiner dans les archives du ministère.

\- Rose, est-ce que tu as prévu une tenue pour la remise des récompenses du concours d'Histoire ?  
\- Eh bien, non pas vraiment

\- Si nous avons le temps dans la semaine, nous pourrions sortir faire du shopping

\- Bonne idée !

Je termine mon café et finis de me préparer avant de transplaner dans une ruelle de Londres. Quelques minutes plus tard, Scorpius apparaît devant moi. Nous rejoignons tout deux une cabine téléphonique qui nous permet d'entrer au ministère en tant que visiteurs.

La hall au ministère est en ébullition mais il semblerait que ce soit toujours le cas. Je me sens un peu mal-à-l'aise. Quelques personnes nous dévisagent tandis qu'on chuchote sur notre passage. Scorpius me prend par l'épaule pour me diriger vers l'administration.

Un jeune femme nous observe par-dessus ses lunettes et nous sourit.

\- Bonjour, en quoi puis-je vous aider ? demande-t-elle d'une voix douce

\- Bonjour, nous sommes là pour un stage aux archives.

\- Vos noms, s'il vous plaît.

\- Rose Weasley et Scorpius Malefoy, je réponds

Elle hésite un petit moment puis griffonne quelques mots avant que le papier ne se transforme en oiseau et disparaisse.

\- J'ai prévenu Mrs Carson de votre arrivée. Veuillez patienter ici, dit-elle en nous indiquant les sièges.

Après quelques minutes d'attente, Mrs Carson fait son apparition. Il s'agit d'une vieille dame qui me fait un peu penser à Mrs Pince lorsqu'elle était encore bibliothécaire à Poudlard. Ses cheveux grisonnants sont retenus dans un chignon simple et elle porte une cape de sorcière noir qui accentue son teint blafard.

\- Mr Malefoy et Miss Weasley, veuillez-me suivre, murmure-t-elle d'une voix nonchalante

Elle marche d'un pas vigoureux - contrastant étrangement avec son débit de parole - jusqu'aux ascenseurs. Après avoir été secoué dans tous les sens, nous arrivons enfin au dernier étage. La vieille femme nous indique une grande porte boisée qui mène vers la salle des archives. Il s'agit d'une énorme pièce où sont entreposés sur d'immense étagère un tas de dossiers. Des grandes fenêtres laissent passer la lumière. On peut y voir la ville de Londres en panorama.

\- Je croyais que le ministère se situait sous Londres, je murmure à Scorpius

\- Il s'agit surement d'un sortilège

Je suis un peu étonnée par cette pièce. J'imaginai plutôt un endroit sombre, poussiéreux, mais c'est tout le contraire.

-Très bien alors je vais vous expliquer la disposition des archives. Tout d'abord, tout est rangé par départements. Par exemple le département de la justice est classé à votre droite, il s'agit des premières archives qui ont été gardé. Chaque numéro de dossier du département commence dont par un 1. Pour le bureau des aurors, il d'agit du numéro 2 ect ...

La vieille femme continue son explication pendant une bonne demi-heure. Enfin elle nous quitte, nous laissant avec une pile de dossier à ranger. Nous nous retrouvons tout seuls dans cette immense pièce.

\- Je propose qu'on trie ça au plus vite et ensuite on pourra commencer les recherches.

\- Et par où on commencera les recherches ? Tu a vu la taille de cette pièce. On arrivera jamais à tout lire. C'est comme trouver une aiguille dans une botte de foin.

Je soupire et me laisse tomber sur une chaise. Je commence à me poser la question si c'était vraiment une bonne idée d'accepter ce stage. Scorpius prend ma main et s'agenouille à mes côtés.

\- Rose, s'il y a quelque chose à découvrir ici, nous le découvrirons je te le promets.

Je lui souris et serre sa main dans la mienne.

\- Je sais que tu veux m'aider Scorpius et je t'en suis vraiment reconnaissante. On s'est promis de tout se dire alors il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose. Si on retrouve cet assassin, j'ai décidé de faire justice moi-même.

Il fronce les sourcils et se lève et fait quelques pas.

\- Si tu veux arrêter de m'aider, je comprends très bien. Tout ce que je te demande c'est de ne pas m'en empêcher le moment venu.

Scorpius se retourne vers moi.

\- Prendre la vie de quelqu'un ce n'est pas anodin Rose. Je comprends très bien tes sentiments et ce qui te pousse à le faire. Tu dois savoir que cela va te changer à jamais. Tu te sentiras vide et tu perdras quelque chose en toi. Une partie de toi disparaîtra et tu ne pourras jamais la récupérer. Je te connais Rose, tu es raisonnable et je sais que tu n'as pas pris cette décision à la légère. Si tu es convaincue de devoir le tuer c'est que tu y as longtemps réfléchi. Peu importe le dénouement, je veux t'aider dans cette enquête. Je ne chercherai pas à t'en empêcher mais d'ici là j'essayerai peut-être de te convaincre de renoncer.

Je me lève à mon tour et je prends Scorpius dans mes bras.

\- Merci, je lui murmure

La première journée de recherche ne donne rien, de même que les deux suivantes. Nous avons toujours plus de dossiers à trier et donc moins de temps pour fouiner. Chaque fois que nouvelle pile arrive j'ai envie de pleurer.

\- C'est la dernière pour la journée, nous assure la vieille femme en déposant un tas de dossier.

\- Ils proviennent tous du ministère de la justice, ajoute-t-elle

Elle quitte la pièce et je lance un regard de désespoir à Scorpius qui se met à rire. Il s'empare d'une dizaine de dossiers et commence à les placer à leur place. Je fais de même avec moins d'entrain. J'observe le numéro du dossier et le range, je m'apprête à passer au suivant quand un dossier attire mon regard. Placer juste à côté, le nom de Malefoy y est écrit en lettres majuscules. Je jette un coup d'œil à Scorpius absorbé par son travail et j'ouvre le dossier. J'y vois des photos du manoir, d'objets qui ressemblent à ceux que l'on trouve chez Barjow et Beurk. En feuilletant, je tombe sur le récapitulatif de procès. Grâce à ma mère je connais un peu le vocabulaire juridique. Je reste pétrifiée tandis que je lis le résumé du procès de Drago Malefoy qui a eu lieu en 2000, quasiment deux ans après la fin de la guerre. Mon cœur cesse de battre une demi-seconde lorsque j'aperçois écris : _Témoin à décharge - Hermione Jean Granger._

J'ignorais que ma mère avait joué un rôle dans le procès du père de Scorpius, encore moins qu'elle avait témoigné favorablement pour lui. Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression de ne pas tout savoir ? On nous a toujours caché cette partie de l'Histoire et pourtant maintenant tout cela prend sens. Ma mère n'a jamais détesté Scorpius, depuis que je suis amie avec lui, elle l'a toujours bien accueilli. J'ai toujours pensé que c'était par principe. Ma mère est la personne la plus tolérante que je connaisse. Peut-être qu'après tout il y a plus. Mr Malefoy et ma mère aurait-il pu être ami ? Cela paraît bien étrange mais cela expliquerait son témoignage. Si seulement, ils avaient garder une trace écrite de ses paroles. Je feuillète avec vigueur pour retrouver la potentielle retranscription du témoignage de ma mère quand Scorpius m'appelle.

\- Rose, tu devrais venir voir ça

Je range rapidement le dossier et m'approche de Scorpius.

\- Est-ce que le nom de Armand Thomson te dis quelque chose ?

\- Non pourquoi ? demandé-je en consultant le dossier

\- Parce que son visage m'est familier.

Scorpius désigne du doigt la photo de l'homme et je dois cligner des yeux plusieurs fois pour vérifier que je ne rêve pas.

\- C'est impossible, je murmure les mains tremblantes

\- Il est écrit ici qu'il a été à Poudlard, à Gryffondor, il était excellent en défense contre les forces du mal. Apparemment il est accusé de plusieurs meurtres perpétrés il y a une vingtaine d'années. Il aurait également libéré une prisonnière nommé Spencer Walker et ils se seraient enfuient.

\- Ça ne peut pas être lui, chuchoté-je en fermant le dossier

Je tourne le dos à Scorpius et m'apprête à reprendre le rangement.

\- Il n'a pas de frère ni de sœurs, ses parents sont décédés pendant la guerre. Il écrit ici qu'il est a été arrêté à la frontière écossaise et est décédé lors de son arrestation. Rose, tu as vu sa photo, c'est le portrait craché de Théo Blanchard. La raison pour laquelle le dossier de scolarité du professeur Blanchard et si peu fourni c'est peut-être parce qu'il n'est jamais allé à Poudlard, en tout cas pas sous ce nom.

\- C'est absurde, pourquoi le professeur McGonagall l'aurait embauché si c'était un fugitif ? Comment s'appelait cette criminelle qu'il a libéré ?

\- Spencer... Walker, pourquoi ?

Je m'approche de lui et m'empare du dossier. Il m'observe perplexe.

\- Une fois j'ai vu quelqu'un dans le bureau de Blanchard sur la carte du Maraudeur. Une dénommée Spencer Thomson.

\- Ça ne peut pas être une coïncidence

Je ferme violement le dossier et me dirige vers le bureau principal de la pièce. Je récupère mon manteau et m'apprête à sortir.

\- Rose, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'exclame Scorpius

\- Termine le boulot, je vais régler ça

Sans lui donner la peine de répondre je sors de la pièce. Je rejoins à toute vitesse l'ascenseur qui me porte jusqu'au hall. Je suis le flot de sorciers qui rentrent chez eux et je transplane jusqu'à chez moi grâce aux cheminées. Je monte à toute vitesse dans ma chambre récupérer le dossier de Blanchard. J'y trouve une adresse à Godric's Hollow. Je m'apprête à ressortir quand mon frère entre dans ma chambre.

\- Tu as fini plutôt aujourd'hui ? demande-t-il étonné

\- Euh... non... je dois y retourner

\- Rose ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?

\- Oui, oui

Je lui adresse un signe de la main avant de transplaner dans la petite ville sorcière. Le soleil se couche et je marche rapidement dans les rues. Je prends un temps fou à trouver la maison de Blanchard. Lorsque j'arrive devant la porte d'entrée, je me demande réellement ce que je fais là. Tout s'embrouille dans mon esprit. Est-ce que j'ai raison de faire ça ? Qui est réellement Mr Blanchard ? Est-il dangereux ? Et si depuis tout ce temps il m'avait menti, se pourrait-il qu'il soit du côté de l'Assassin ?

Je sonne et quelques secondes plus tard, le professeur vient m'ouvrir.

\- Rose ? Qu'est-ce-que... qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ?

Je l'observe sans pouvoir quitter du regard ses yeux. Je n'arrive à croire que cet homme m'ait trahi. Je prends une grande respiration et je sors ma baguette de ma poche pour la pointer vers lui.

\- A l'intérieur, tout de suite ! je prononce d'une voix dure.

Il s'exécute et je lui ordonne de s'assoir sur le canapé.

\- Rose ? Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Où est votre baguette ? demandé-je en ignorant sa question

\- Sur le buffet de la salle à manger mais pourquoi...

\- Taisez-vous !

Je récupère la baguette de mon professeur et me penche vers lui.

\- Maintenant je veux que vous me racontiez toute la vérité, Armand Thomson, je m'exclame en lui jetant le dossier sur les genoux.

Ses yeux se posent sur le tas de feuille puis il relève la tête vers moi.

\- Rose, c'est pas ce que tu crois...

\- C'est toujours ce qu'on dit. Voilà ce que je crois, votre vrai nom est Armand Thomson, vous êtes un criminel. Vous avez fait croire à votre mort afin vous enfuir en Ecosse. Vous vous êtes créer une nouvelle identité grâce laquelle vous avez pu entrer à Poudlard comme professeur. Vos parents sont mort à la guerre et vous désirez vous venger. Depuis le début de cette année vous avez espionné pour le compte de l'Assassin. Vous vous êtes rapproché de moi uniquement pour connaître les détails de l'avancé de l'enquête. Alors que j'allais bientôt découvrir votre rôle dans ces assassinats, vous avez ensorcelé Jeffrey pour qu'il me tue.

\- Tu as tord, je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de te blesser

\- Alors dites-moi ! je m'exclame

\- Mon vrai nom est bien Armand Thomson, mes parents sont morts pendant la grande guerre, j'ai vécu avec mes grands-parents. Mais je ne suis pas un criminel, je n'ai pas tué toutes ces personnes. J'ai en effet fait croire à ma mort pour m'en sortir mais je ne suis pas du mauvais côté. Je ne t'ai jamais espionner pour le compte de l'Assassin, je n'ai pas ensorcelé Jeffrey.

\- Comment voulez-vous que je vous crois ? Vous... J'ai toujours été honnête avec vous, je me suis confié à vous, j'avais totalement confiance en vous et pendant tout ce temps vous meniez une double vie. Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit, si vous êtes vraiment innocent pourquoi ne pas avoir fait part de votre passé. J'aurais compris, je ne vous aurais jamais dénoncé !

\- C'est... compliqué, murmure-t-il

\- Ça l'est toujours avec vous ! m'écrié-je

Je suis tellement énervée que mes mains en tremblent. Je m'assois sur une chaise et je prend ma tête dans mes mains. J'essuie une larme sur ma joue.

\- A un moment, je n'ai eu que vous. Vous étiez la seule personne qui me comprenait. Durant toutes ces promenades qui étiez-vous ? Armand Thomson ou Théo Blanchard ?

\- Armand Thomson est mort. Rose, tout ce que j'ai pu te dire est vrai. Je tiens vraiment à toi, tu es plus qu'une élève pour moi. Je te considère comme ma propre sœur.

C'est alors que quelqu'un entre dans le salon, nous faisant sursauter tout les deux. Une jeune femme brune, le ventre arrondi s'arrête sur le seuil de la porte.

\- Je tombe mal, n'est-ce pas ?

Théo Blanchard, se lève maladroitement pour aller à la rencontre de la future maman.

\- Spencer, je te présente Rose Weasley. Rose, voici Spencer ma femme.

Je reste assise sidérée, incapable de me lever. Je comprends alors que je ne sais réellement rien sur cet homme en face de moi.

\- Je suis ravie de te rencontrer Rose, dit doucement Spencer

Je me lève sans prendre la peine de lui répondre. Je tends à Blanchard sa baguette.

\- Je ne vous connais pas, je murmure avant de sortir de la maison.

Je décide de faire le trajet de retour à pied. Le cottage est à quelques kilomètres de Godric's Hollow et j'ai besoin de faire le point sur tout ce qui s'est passé. Je marche en plein champs sans me préoccuper de ma cape qui se salit un peu plus à chaque mètres. J'ai froid mais je ne m'en soucie pas. J'ai l'impression d'être somnambule et j'ignore comment parvenir à me réveiller. La nuit tombe et j'aperçois au loin la lumière du cottage. J'accélère le pas, je suis frigorifiée. Lorsque j'ouvre la porte, j'aperçois mes parents et mon frère assis sur le canapé soucieux tandis que Scorpius tourne en rond dans le salon. Mon entrée les fait sursauter.

\- Rose, murmure Scorpius en faisant un pas vers moi

Je ne réponds rien et me contente de monter les escaliers jusque dans ma chambre. J'entends les pas du Serpentard derrière moi. Je pose mon sac sur le siège de mon bureau.

\- Rose, que s'est-il passé ? demande le blond

Je décide enfin à me retourner vers lui et là je craque. Je me mets à sangloter et il me prend doucement dans ses bras et me caresse les cheveux. Il me chuchote à l'oreille des paroles réconfortantes et je comprends alors combien j'ai besoin de lui. Je décide alors de m'en remettre à lui. J'accepte de me reposer entièrement sur cet homme. C'est une décision risquée, j'en suis consciente. S'il me blesse à nouveau alors je serais complètement détruite mais pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, j'ai totalement confiance en lui.

Je me réveille alors que le soleil et déjà bien haut. La lumière traverse le voilage de mes rideaux et répand une douce chaleur dans la pièce. Scorpius dort à mes côtés, ma main emprisonnée dans la sienne. J'observe son visage baigné de lumière et je souri. Je passe ma main libre dans ses cheveux blonds désordonnés et je le sens s'éveiller. Il ouvre les yeux et ses pupilles grises fixent les miennes.

\- Bonjour, murmure-t-il encore endormi

\- Je t'aime, répondis-je en souriant

\- Moi aussi. J'aimerais que tout les matins tu m'éveilles en prononçant ses mots.

\- Je le ferais, chuchotai-je

Scorpius m'embrasse le front et se lève

\- Il faut que je passe chez moi me changer. On se retrouve au ministère.

J'approuve d'un signe de tête et il sort de la pièce après m'avoir embrassé rapidement.

Je me lève à mon tour et prends rapidement ma douche. De retour dans ma chambre je remarque une chouette à ma fenêtre qui tient une lettre dans sa bouche. Je lui ouvre et récupère le courrier avant que celle-ci ne s'envole.

Je déplie la lettre et commence à la lire.

* * *

 _Chère Rose,_

 _Je t'envoie cette lettre dans l'espoir que tu la lira jusqu'au bout. Je m'excuse de t'avoir menti à propos de mon identité mais il le fallait pour ma sécurité et pour la tienne. Je ne te demande pas de me pardonner, je me justifie simplement des accusations dont tu m'as chargé._

 _A Poudlard, j'étais un élève comme les autres, pas particulièrement populaire ni pour autant laissé pour compte. J'avais un petit groupe d'amis composé principalement de Serdaigles et cela me convenait. Durant mes études supérieures, j'ai perdu contact avec ces amis. Durant ma troisième année à l'université magique de Canterbury, j'ai rencontré Spencer Walker. Nous avions cours de métamorphose ensemble et je suis tombé amoureux d'elle. Elle était douce et gentille et je ne désirais qu'elle. En apprenant à la connaître, j'ai rapidement compris qu'elle était également très sensible et parfois il me semblait qu'elle était dominée par ses émotions. Au mois de mars, il y eu un accident lors d'une fête étudiante près d'un lac. Une douzaine d'étudiants furent noyés. Spencer était responsable de cet accident. Dans un excès de colère elle n'avait pu maîtriser sa magie. C'est alors que je compris sa nature et je l'aidait à contrôler son pouvoir. Je n'étais pas le seul à avoir compris l'origine de l'accident. Un certain Vautry, agent de l'OSCM plus connu par les services sous le nom de James Anderson était présent lors de l'incident. Il a remué ciel et terre pour retrouver Spencer. J'ai fais tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour la protéger de lui mais il réussit à s'emparer d'elle. Spencer fut enfermée au QG de l'OSCM où elle subi tout un tas de tortures psychologiques et physiques. Les medicomages au service de l'organisation cherchaient à savoir d'où venait son pouvoir. De nombreux autres sorciers à la magie blanche pure subissaient la même chose._

 _Enfin, l'OSCM réussi à faire de ces sorciers de vrais agents, sans cœur ni émotions détenant des pouvoirs très importants. Ils se servaient d'eux comme de soldats._

 _Six mois après son enfermement, je réussis à faire Spencer s'échapper. Nous avons parcourus des kilomètres jusqu'à la frontière de l'Ecosse ou James et ses hommes nous rattrapèrent. Là-bas je mis en scène ma mort et nous réussîmes, Spencer et moi à nous cacher. Je changeai de nom et l'épousai._

 _Il y a quelques années, Spencer et moi avons décidé d'aider les personnes dans le même cas que nous. Il nous fallait de l'aide et le ministre de la magie était sous l'emprise de James qui depuis était devenu directeur de l'OSCM. La seule personne quasiment aussi puissante que le ministre lui-même et complètement indépendante était la directrice de Poudlard. J'ai demandé un entretient avec elle et après lui avoir tout raconté, elle m'a proposé un poste._

 _J'ai accepté sans hésiter. J'avais ainsi la possibilité d'observer tous les élèves et de déceler chez les jeunes sorciers ceux dont la magie blanche était pure. Durant des années j'ai appris en secret à des élèves à maîtriser leur magie pour ne pas être repéré par l'OMSC. Au fur et à mesure il était de plus en plus facile pour moi de découvrir si une personne était douée de tels pouvoirs._

 _Dès ta première année, lorsque tu es rentrée dans ma classe, les yeux pétillants et les cheveux noués en deux petites nattes, j'ai su qu'il y avait quelque chose de spécial en toi. Tu dégageais une telle aura, qu'il était impossible que tu ne sois pas doté de magie blanche pure. J'ai attendu cette année pour t'en informer parce que je n'en étais pas sûr et j'ai pensé que tu devais le savoir pour ta propre sécurité. Maintenant je me demande réellement si j'ai pris la bonne décision. Ma pauvre Rose, tu as tellement souffert cette année et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que c'est uniquement de ma faute. Fais bien attention à toi petite Rosie et ne te laisse pas influencer par James Anderson. Cet homme n'a rien de bon et toutes les bontés qu'il accordent ont un prix. J'ai donné ma démission au professeur McGonagall, voici donc les dernières paroles que je t'adresse :_

 _Durant toutes ces années, j'ai appris à te connaître. Rose je te connais par cœur et ton prénom lorsque je l'écris me parait tellement familier. Je te considère comme ma petite sœur et si quelque chose t'arrivais je ne me le pardonnerais jamais. Spencer et toi vous êtes ma famille. Je me rends bien compte que ces paroles doivent te sembler bien familières. Crois-moi je pense chaque mots. Je regrette que tout se soit terminé ainsi._

 _Je n'ai plus qu'à te souhaiter bonne chance pour la suite. Sois courageuse Rosie et ne laisse personne te faire penser que tes pouvoirs font de toi un monstre. Tu es la personne la plus généreuse que je connaisse. Ton cœur est une lumière qui nous éclaire même dans l'obscurité. Puisse cette lumière briller à jamais._

 _Théo Blanchard_

* * *

Je pose la lettre sur mon lit et des larmes roulent sur mes joues. Cette souffrance, celle de perdre quelqu'un, je commence à la connaître et pourtant elle est toujours aussi douloureuse. Jamais on ne m'avait écrit de telles choses.

Je m'allonge sur mon lit et je parviens à observer les nuages de ma fenêtre. Je me laisse emporter par leur formes incongrues et leur couleur grisâtre.


	41. Chapter 41

_**Salut tout le monde, je suis super contente de vous retrouver enfin. 4 semaines c'était long, j'en ai profiter pour écrire. Mais pas autant que j'aurais voulu malheureusement. J'étais super contente d'avoir de nouvelles reviews et de nouveaux followers !**_

 _ **Alors il faut savoir que ce chapitre est un peu particulier et j'y tiens vraiment. Je vous dirais à la fin pourquoi.**_

 **Chapitre 41 : Une soirée incendiaire**

On frappe deux petits coups à ma porte et la voix de ma mère me parvient de l'autre côté.

\- Rose es-tu prête ?

\- Presque

Elle entre et laisse échapper un sifflement admiratif. Je ris en m'observant dans le miroir, je porte une longue robe en dentelle couleur prune qui me fait paraître plus grande et met en valeur ma taille. Mes cheveux forment des boucles régulières qui tombent sur mes épaules. J'attache de simples boucles d'oreilles en argent et je suis fin prête.

Ma mère passe sa main sur ma joue d'un air mélancolique

\- Je suis si fière de toi, murmure-t-elle

\- Merci

Je descends les escaliers pour rejoindre Scorpius qui m'attend dans le salon. Il est mon cavalier pour la soirée.

\- Tu es ravissante, me chuchote-t-il à l'oreille

Je le remercie et ma mère insiste pour nous prendre en photo. De mauvaise grâce j'accepte sous le regard rieur de mon père. Il sait que je déteste les photos.

\- Tu es sûre que ça ne te dérange pas que ton père et moi ne soyons pas là pour la remise de ton prix ? demande ma mère pour la cinquième fois de la journée

\- Je t'assure que non. C'est une soirée tout à fait banale et mon discours ne vaut pas la peine de se déplacer crois-moi.

\- Je suis sûre que tu te trompes, rétorque ma mère.

Nous sortons finalement du cottage où nous attend une voiture volante. Scorpius et moi nous installons à l'arrière et le moteur démarre.

Alors que le voyage jusqu'à Londres débute, j'ai les mains qui tremblent. Cette soirée est sans doute la plus stressante de toute mon existence. Mon voisin remarque ma nervosité et s'empare de mes mains en m'assurant que tout ira bien.

\- Si seulement on pouvait transplaner directement dans la salle des fêtes.

\- On aurait pu, mais rappelle-toi les instructions de James Anderson. Ce soir on doit faire le show.

\- Tu crois que le plan va marcher ?

\- Je l'espère. Après la pub qu'à fait le ministère pour cette soirée, il sera trop tenté d'y apparaître. Surtout si tu es là-bas. Je déteste le fait que tu sois l'appas mais Anderson a promis de te protéger et même si Blanchard t'as demandé de te méfier de lui, dans le cas présent c'est un allié. Il veut voir l'Assassin enfermé comme toi et moi.

\- Ou alors peut-être est-ce encore une de ses ruses ? Je suis sûre qu'en nous envoyant aux archives il voulait que nous découvrions l'identité du professeur pas de l'Assassin. Son objectif était de m'éloigner de Mr Blanchard.

\- Fais-on donc en sorte qu'il pense que se soit le cas... murmure Scorpius

Les lumières de Londres apparaissent par la fenêtre. La voiture se pose dans une ruelle étroite avant de reprendre son chemin dans les rues de la capitale.

\- Oh non, il faut faire demi-tour. J'ai oublié mes gants ! je m'exclame la voix tremblante

\- Tout le monde n'attend que toi. Tu n'as plus qu'à laisser paraître aux yeux des cameras ta magnifique bague, plaisante-t-il avant d'embrasser ma main

La voiture s'arrête face à un tapis rouge où se tasse tout autour des journalistes. Scorpius s'apprête à ouvrir la porte de la voiture mais je le retiens par le bras.

\- Si quelqu'un pose la question. Sommes-nous fiancés ?

\- A toi de choisir la réponse.

Cette fois il ouvre la portière pour de bon et sort de la voiture. Il me tend sa main et je m'y accroche comme une ancre à son rocher. Je sors à mon tour souriante et feignant de ne pas être aveuglée par les flashs des appareils photos. Ma main fermement accrochée au bras de Scorpius, nous avançons doucement sur le tapis rouge. Le ministre nous accueille tout sourire. Il me serre vigoureusement la main et nous échangeons quelques mots, sous les caméras qui nous fixent. Nous entrons finalement dans la salle. Il s'agit en réalité du hall de l'université magique de Londres. Un grand nombre de personnes sont déjà présentes. Tout ces visages me fixent et me mettent mal-à-l'aise.

\- Scorpius, je dois faire quoi ? Je suis complètement perdue dans ce genre de fête.

\- Rassure-toi tout va bien. Je suis là avec toi, suis-moi.

Un majordome nous accoste et nous propose de nous débarrasser de nos manteaux. Nous acceptons et le remercions tandis qu'un autre nous offre une coupe de champagne.

\- Maintenant, essayons de trouver un visage familier ici.

Je balaye la salle du regard et j'aperçois le doyen de l'université. Je l'ai rencontré une fois, lorsque j'ai visité le bâtiment. Je m'avance vers lui et lorsqu'il m'aperçois il me sourit.

\- Miss Weasley, c'est un honneur de vous voir aujourd'hui. Vous êtes magnifique !

\- Je vous remercie Mr Fabre. Je vous présente Scorpius Malefoy

\- Enchanté

Ils s'échangent une poignée de mains cordiale.

\- Alors, avez-vous déjà choisi votre orientation pour l'année prochaine. L'université de Londres sera ravie de vous accueillir tout les deux.

J'échange un regard jovial avec Scorpius. Je n'y ai jamais pensé avant, mais maintenant que je ne pars plus pour la France l'année prochaine nous pourrions tenter d'entrer dans la même université.

\- Nous allons réfléchir à votre proposition Mr Kinley.

\- Je suis ravie de l'entendre. D'ailleurs félicitations pour votre prix, j'ai hâte d'entendre votre discours.

Il s'excuse et s'éloigne pour saluer quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de moi Rose, tu t'en sors vraiment très bien.

\- Merci, dis-je en riant

Mon rire s'étouffe lorsque je vois James Anderson marcher droit vers moi.

\- Rose Weasley, c'est un plaisir, dit-il en embrassant ma main

\- Cessez votre jeu d'acteur Mr Anderson, je chuchote d'un ton ferme

\- Sommes-nous sûr qu'il viendra ? demande Scorpius irrité par la présence du directeur de l'organisation secrète de la communauté magique

\- Faîtes-moi confiance, répond l'homme avec un sourire en coin

\- Justement je ne vous fais pas confiance, je rétorque

\- Pourquoi toutes ces messes basses ? s'exclame un homme blond qui apparaît devant nous élégamment vêtu d'un smoking gris.

\- Voici Patrick Walberd, il est le ministre du département de la justice, nous annonce Mr Anderson d'une voix pompeuse

\- Ravi enfin de faire votre connaissance, Miss Weasley. Vous êtes encore plus belle que votre mère.

Ses yeux bleus se posent sur moi et je frissonne. Grand, le visage fin, il dégage une aura étrange qui inspire le respect.

\- Je vous remercie.

Je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre, je suis un peu perdue. Je jette un regard à Scorpius qui ne cesse de fixer Mr Walberd. Apparemment je ne suis pas la seule à être impressionnée par cet homme.

\- Dansez-vous Miss Weasley ?

\- A merveille je dirais, répond James Anderson à ma place

Il me lance un regard insistant. Je n'ai pas d'autre choix que d'accepter. Nous nous avançons sur la piste et sa main droite se pose sur ma hanche.

\- Vous êtes jeune pour un ministre du département de la justice.

Il se met à rire laissant découvrir ses dents parfaitement blanches.

\- Je dois mon poste à Mr Anderson

Je sursaute, il connait son vrai nom. Cela signifie qu'il sait qui il est réellement.

\- Est-ce que vous avez travaillé pour lui ?

\- En effet, pendant un temps. Il n'y a rien de honteux à être un peu aider pour monter dans l'échelle sociale. Sans James je n'aurais eu aucune chance.

\- J'aime penser que je ne dois ma réussite qu'à moi, je fais confiance au système. Peu importe à quelle catégorie sociale nous appartenons, je crois que si on le désire réellement on peut atteindre son objectif.

\- C'est facile pour vous de penser une telle chose. Vos parents sont connus comme les plus grands héros de guerre et d'après la bague que vous portez et la présence de votre cavalier, je devine aisément que vous êtes fiancée à l'une des plus grande fortune du pays.

\- Je suis fiancé à Scorpius Malefoy, non pas à son argent, je précise d'une voix dure

\- Ça ne fait aucun doute, réplique-t-il en souriant

\- Si vous ne me croyez pas, cela ne tient qu'à vous

\- Il ne s'agit pas uniquement de moi Miss Wesley mais de tout ce qui se murmure dans la communauté magique

Il prend ma main et me fait tourner avant de me rattraper avec agilité.

\- Et que chuchote la communauté magique à ce propos, je murmure à bout de souffle

\- Que ces fiançailles que vous gardez soi-disant secrètes ne sont qu'une alliance qui permettrai à votre famille, surtout votre mère de s'élever professionnellement et aux Malefoy de se faire pardonner leur erreurs passées. Imaginez-vous, la fille de deux héros de guerre reconnu, mariée à une famille de Mangemorts. S'il n'y avait pas un quelconque intérêt dans cette union j'ai la ferme certitude que vos parents ne l'auraient pas permis.

\- Vous vous trompez et je ne comprends pas votre intérêt dans cette histoire. Avez-vous peur que par cette "alliance" comme vous l'appelez ma mère obtiendrait votre poste ? Ou cherchez-vous à me monter contre la famille Malefoy pour que je quitte cette bague et m'engage auprès de Mr Anderson ?

Le visage de mon partenaire de dance se décompose et il tente tant bien que mal de fuir mon regard inquisiteur.

\- En observant votre réaction **je devine aisément** qu'il s'agit des deux cas, rétorquai-je en l'imitant

La musique touche enfin à sa fin et je peux m'extirper des bras de cet homme. Je me précipite vers Scorpius qui n'a rien manqué de notre joute verbal.

\- Rose, que c'est-il passé ?

\- J'ai besoin d'un verre, je lui murmure pour toute réponse.

La soirée bat son plein et j'ai déjà été félicité un si nombre de fois que je n'ai pas pu tenir le compte. Je n'ai pas fais d'autre rencontre désobligeante et Mr Walberd s'est donné beaucoup de mal pour m'éviter le reste de la soirée. Je n'ai pas non plus revu Mr Anderson et je m'en inquiète. L'heure du discours approche et je commence un peu à trembler. J'ai fait le tour de la galerie où chaque projets ont été exposés. Le mien en dernier, cependant il s'agit au premier abord d'une pierre mais c'est en réalité un portoloin qui permet d'accéder au monde parallèle que j'ai crée. Comme les invités ne peuvent le toucher et ainsi voir réellement mon projet, des photos on été prises et affichées sur le mur. En passant devant, j'ai encore du mal à me dire que j'ai gagné ce prix et que c'est moi l'auteur de ce monde parallèle. Je l'ai fais grâce à l'aide de Mr Blanchard, que j'ai d'ailleurs aperçu et dont j'évite la présence à tout prix. Le fait qu'il soit venu me touche plus que je n'oserais l'admettre, il prend le risque d'être découvert.

La voix du doyen de l'université résonne dans la salle.

\- Mesdames et Messieurs, merci d'être venu ce soir pour la cérémonie des récompenses. Vous avez pu admirer tout les beaux projets réalisés par les candidats et particulièrement celui de Miss Rose Weasley qui grâce à sa reconstitution de Poudlard par un monde parallèle a obtenu le premier prix.

Alors que tout le monde s'est approché de l'estrade, je me faufile pour arriver à y monter. C'est à mon tour de parler, j'en ai conscience et mon cœur commence à s'affoler. Je vois Scorpius au loin qui m'adresse un sourire. Je prends une grande inspiration et Mr Fabre m'invite à le rejoindre sur la scène. J'y monte avec appréhension, c'est maintenant que tout se joue. Mon rôle n'est pas simplement de discourir et d'adresser des remerciements, il est également de fixer chaque visage à la recherche de celui de l'Assassin. Si c'est le cas je dois glisser dans mon discours le mot « mystère » en le fixant. Ainsi James Anderson parviendra à l'arrêter. C'est du moins ce qui est sensé se passer.

Je prends le micro et adresse un sourire à l'Assemblée.

\- Bonsoir à tous, il est du devoir du gagnant d'adresser quelques mots alors les voici : L'Histoire est sans doute l'un des sujets les plus complexes et les plus importants de notre vie. Le passé défini ce que nous sommes. Serions-nous ici aujourd'hui si Merlin n'avait pas décidé de construire une communauté magique ? Chaque choix amène une conséquence irrémédiable et ses conséquences construisent l'Histoire. Lorsque je me suis plongée dans les livres historiques pour en apprendre un peu plus sur la Grande guerre, j'ai découvert deux choses. D'abord que cette période est l'une des plus sanglante de notre histoire mais également la plus subjective. Ce qui m'a plu dans ce sujet de concours c'est que la subjectivité n'y avait pas sa place : représenter le château de Poudlard, théâtre des affrontements en 1998. Cependant nous avions la liberté d'utiliser le moyen qui nous plaisait pour faire naître notre projet.

Je jette un coup d'œil à l'assemblée aucun signe de l'Assassin, cette soirée aura décidément été totalement inutile. Je m'apprête à reprendre mon discours lorsque j'aperçois un visage qui m'est familier. Ce n'est pas celui de l'Assassin mais celui de Jeffrey. Est-ce un trouble de mon esprit ou est-il vraiment présent ? Il me faut quelques secondes avant de me rendre compte que je ne rêve pas. Je lance un regard affolé à Scorpius et je reprends la parole.

\- Si je suis aujourd'hui debout devant vous c'est surtout grâce au professeur Binns… qui a insisté pour que j'envoie ma candidature et également…

 **Je tourne la tête vers Anderson qui est à l'autre bout de la pièce et lui lance un regard d'avertissement. Qu'est-ce que Jeffrey peut bien faire ici ?**

\- mon professeur de défense contre les forces du mal qui m'a permis de mener à bien mon projet…

 **Jeffrey n'a pas bougé, il murmure quelque chose à mon intention mais je ne parviens pas à comprendre.**

\- J'aimerais pourvoir dire aujourd'hui que pour moi la grande guerre n'a plus aucun secret…

 **Et là tout bascule. Je le vois au milieu de la salle plus distinctement que n'importe quel autre. Ses yeux pétillant de haine, ses cheveux raides, son sourire. Son visage, je ne peux pas le confondre. A cet instant j'ai la sensation de ne plus parvenir à respirer.**

\- Pourtant elle demeure par certains aspects… un mystère

Au moment où je prononce ces derniers mots, toutes les lumières s'éteignent brutalement. Seules les lampes de la rue éclairent par endroit la pièce. Il suffit d'une détonation, d'un cri pour que je comprenne la situation. La panique s'étend, un mouvement de foule se dirige par la sortie. Les cris se multiplient sans que je comprenne d'où ils viennent ou pourquoi. Un brouhaha de cris, de sorts qui ricochent emplit le hall. J'entends quelqu'un crier mon nom. Scorpius tente de me rejoindre mais il est poussé vers l'extérieur tandis que je suis paralysée sur l'estrade. Soudain mon instinct de survie l'emporte sur mon corps. Je me précipite vers les petits escaliers qui me font sortir de l'estrade. C'est à ce moment que je comprends la gravité de ce qui se passe. Je tente de me diriger vers la sortie mais je suis bousculée contre le mur. Je me relève mais trébuche et tombe parterre. J'aperçois alors les corps ensanglantés, touché par des sortilèges ou piétinés par d'autres qui tentent de s'enfuir. J'entrevois une porte qui mène vers l'escalier de service. Je me relève une fois de plus et cours dans le sens inverse.

\- La sortie est par ici, Mademoiselle, s'exclame un homme en me prenant le bras.

\- Il y a un escalier de secours là-bas

Il hésite puis me suit dans le sens inverse. Peu à peu nous arrivons à nous séparer de la foule pour ouvrir la porte de secours. Celle-ci mène vers un escalier, deux choix s'offrent à nous descendre ou monter.

\- Y a-t-il un parking en dessous ? Je demande

\- Pas que je sache, répond l'homme aux cheveux grisonnants

\- Alors nous aurons plus de chance là-haut.

Nous montons à toute vitesse jusqu'à rencontrer un porte qui nous amène dans un long couloir.

\- Que fait-on maintenant ? demande-t-il

Je ne réponds pas et me contente de marcher. J'ouvre une porte au hasard pour tomber sur un bureau vide.

Je m'apprête à y rentrer quand je vois au loin des personnes courir dans notre direction.

\- Il arrive, s'écrient-ils

Je leur fait signe de rentrer dans le bureau et nous fermons la porte à clé. Nous sommes maintenant une dizaine cachée dans cette petite pièce.

\- Avez-vous vu son visage ? Murmure quelqu'un

\- Je ne l'ai pas reconnu, répond une femme d'âge mûr

\- Que cherche-t-il ? Questionne un autre d'une voix tremblante.

La vraie question est peut-être QUI cherche-t-il ? La réponse m'apparaît comme une évidence. Il me veut moi, il veut me tuer. Tout cette mise en scène spécialement pour moi car ce soir est le soir où il va mettre un terme à ce jeu. Je revoie ces yeux plein de haine et d'excitation à la fois. La manière mécanique dont-il lance ces sortilèges sans même faire attention à qui il touche. Je me retourne brutalement vers le petit groupe de personne les faisant sursauter.

\- Je sors trouver une sortie, et je reviens immédiatement pour vous guider. Fermez bien la porte, ne laissez personne entrer !

L'homme aux cheveux grisonnants hoche la tête pour me prouver qu'il a bien compris.

\- Est-ce que quelqu'un à toujours sa baguette sur lui ?

\- Oui ! répond une jeune femme que je reconnais comme la responsable comptabilité de département de la justice.

\- Moi aussi, murmure un autre

\- Très bien, utilisez des sortilèges de protection en tout genre.

Je m'apprête à sortir quand l'expert comptable m'enserre le bras, elle me tend de son autre main sa baguette

\- Une baguette suffira pour nous tous. Il vous en faut une également pour vous protéger.

Je murmure un merci et je sors dans le couloir en fermant la porte. Je cours vers les escaliers pour descendre vers le hall. Il faut que je le trouve, que j'en finisse avec toute cette histoire. Un de nous deux mourra ce soir et je me battrai jusqu'au bout pour que ce ne soit pas moi.

La respiration saccadée je me retrouve dans le hall à présent silencieux. Apparemment tous les survivants sont sortis, les équipes d'aurors doivent être en route. L'électricité n'est pas revenue, mais même dans le noir je parviens à discerner les corps étendus au sol. Un carnage, il n'y a pas d'autres mots. Alors je le sens au plus profond de moi, cette rage mélangée à un sentiment de désespoir qui m'étreint la poitrine. Je n'ose pas regarder où je marche. Je serre la baguette dans ma main à en faire pâlir mes phalanges.

A cet instant j'aperçois une ombre s'avancer vers moi, je tends ma baguette prête à me battre pour ma vie. Dans l'éclat de la lune j'aperçois le visage de Jeffrey. Il lève les mains en l'air.

\- Rose, je t'en prie ne fais rien, murmure-t-il. C'est moi, le vrai moi.

Tandis qu'il avance vers moi je recule jusqu'à buter contre un corps et tomber à terre. Je me relève immédiatement la baguette toujours en main.

\- Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que tu dis la vérité ? Que fais-tu ici ?

\- Rose, je suis désolée, il fallait que je te prévienne mais je suis arrivé trop tard.

\- N'avance pas plus ! Je hurle à plein poumon

Il s'arrête et mon regard se fixe derrière son épaule. Ce visage, ces yeux. Il s'approche impassible. Jeffrey se retourne et je vois clairement son teint blanchir à la vue de l'Assassin.

\- Rose, vas-t-en ! Cours ! m'ordonne-t-il

Je suis incapable de bouger, tous mes muscles sont paralysés.

En le voyant approcher je suis étonnée de le voir si … humain. Il n'a pas l'air d'un psychopathe, pas de sourire malveillant. Son visage est juste empreint d'une expression résignée.

\- Rose Weasley, murmure-t-il

Cette fois sa bouche esquisse un petit sourire qui paraît sincère. Comme s'il était réellement heureux de me voir. Bien sûr qu'il est heureux, il n'attend que ça de se retrouver face à face avec moi pour me tuer.

Sa baguette pend le long de son pantalon suivant la ligne de son bras. Un frisson parcourt mon corps. Alors j'ai la certitude que le combat aura lieu. Un premier sort vole dans ma direction et Jeffrey le dévie d'un simple coup de baguette. Alors les sorts fusent de plus en plus rapidement. J'aperçois des traînés de lumières un peu partout sans que je comprenne vraiment d'où elles viennent.

Dans ces moments là, une part de notre cerveau s'éteint. Je ne réfléchis plus, je me contente d'éviter des sorts d'en lancer. Les murs s'effritent au contact des sorts, des vitres se brisent et je perçois les vibrations qui touchent tout le bâtiment. Chaque coups résonnent dans mon corps. Je sens un impact sur mon avant bras et un flot poisseux et chaud s'en dégager. Je jure et jette un coup d'œil à ma blessure qui semble plutôt profonde. Cette demi-seconde d'attention signe mon arrêt de mort. Je vois la lumière rouge filer droit vers moi.

Il y a de ces moments où l'on a l'impression que le temps s'arrête. Comme si un instant le monde extérieur ralentissait pour nous permettre de prendre conscience d'une chose essentielle. Ce que je comprends à ce moment là, c'est que je vais mourir et bizarrement cette pensée me soulage. Je n'ai plus besoin de me battre, de paraître forte aux yeux du monde, cette sensation est grisante. Du moins jusqu'à ce que mon corps heurte violement le sol. Alors je perçois la douleur, comme un arrachement. Si forte que j'en ai du mal à respirer. Je garde les yeux ouverts et je le vois ranger sa baguette. Il ne me jette même pas un regard, je le vois s'éloigner. J'ai envie de lui crier de finir le boulot mais je n'en ai pas la force. Il disparaît en transplanant. Alors je ferme les yeux et la douleur disparaît, j'ai la force de soulever mon bras pour porter ma main jusqu'à mon abdomen et le trouver intacte. Je me lève avec difficulté et tous mes sens se brouillent. Suis-je morte ?

J'aperçois alors le corps ensanglanté de Jeff. Alors les dernières secondes me parviennent comme dans un rêve. Je sens ses bras me pousser au sol, la douleur lorsque mon dos rencontre le sol le bruit du sort lui perforant l'abdomen.

Je me précipite alors vers lui et pose instinctivement une main sur ses plaies. Je l'ai compresse au maximum mais le sang continue de déferler sur mes doigts.

\- Par Merlin, Jeff qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?

Sa main cherche la mienne et la serre vigoureusement.

\- La cabane hurlante, murmure-t-il

\- Chutt, reste calme, je lui intime

\- La nuit de la tempête… à la cabane hurlante… Va à la cabane hurlante, répète-t-il

Je hoche la tête en faisant semblant de comprendre ce qu'il m'a dit. Il me sourit puis ses yeux perdent leur éclat.

\- Jeff ?

Un dernier soupir répond à ma question muette. Je reste là à serrer son corps sans vie contre moi, les larmes glissent silencieusement sur mes joues.

A nouveau une force me serre la poitrine avec tant de vigueur que je hurle. Aussi fort que je peux. L'écho de mon cri résonne dans tout le bâtiment. Mes poumons sont vidés de leur air, je sombre dans l'inconscience.

Je me réveille la gorge irritée et une odeur de corps calcinés parvient jusqu'à mes narines. Je lève la tête et je ne vois que de la fumée tout autour de moi. Je n'arrive même plus à distinguer où je suis. Il faut que je sorte sinon je vais mourir brûlée vivante. Je prends avec difficulté le corps de Jeff sur mon dos et je marche parmi les corps en charpie pour atteindre la sortie où tout le monde se bousculait. La fumée me pique les yeux et m'arrache la gorge. Les flammes semblent venir de partout et de nul part à la fois. Finalement l'Assassin avait exaucé ma prière, il avait mis le feu pour en finir. Je ne me laisse pourtant pas abattre. Il faut que je vive, j'en ai la certitude maintenant. Alors je pense aux personnes enfermées à l'étage au-dessus dans le bureau. Un dilemme se dresse devant moi. Soit je sors d'ici avec le corps de Jeff, soit je le laisse brûler avec les autres et je tente de sauver les dix personnes coincées dans le bureau à l'étage. Je m'apprête à relâcher le corps de Jeffrey quand je vois quelqu'un courir vers moi. Il s'agit de James Anderson et pour la première fois je suis contente de le voir.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ? Je demande d'une voix rauque.

\- Je viens vous sauver, réplique-t-il naturellement

\- C'est un peu trop tard, je m'écrie. Tenez, amenez le dehors, je vous rejoins immédiatement.

Je me décharge du poids de Jeffrey et James Anderson s'en empare. Je m'apprête à partir vers escalier de secours lorsque James m'interpelle.

\- Rose, mais… il est mort…

\- Je le sais bien ! Je lui hurle au visage. Justement, il est hors de question qu'il brûle comme les autres. Faîtes ce que je vous dis !

Je cours et chaque pas est douloureux. Je tiens fermement la plaie de mon bras qui saigne un peu plus à chaque mouvement. Une fois dans le couloir j'aperçois que la porte du bureau et ouverte. Ils se sont déjà enfuis, j'aurais dû m'en douter. Je n'ai plus d'air, je me baisse et fais demi-tour à quatre pattes. L'air qui reste est présent près du sol. J'aurais dû y penser avant. Une fois à nouveau dans le hall je me relève et cours aussi vite que je peux. Je bloque ma respiration et j'attends de toucher le bitume de la rue pour inspirer allègrement. Je sens des bras m'enserrer. Je me laisse complètement aller.

Lorsque j'ouvre à nouveau les yeux, je suis dans un brancard. Je tourne la tête pour voir qu'on m'a bandé le bras.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je murmure en m'arrachant les cordes vocales.

\- On vous emmène à Sainte Mangouste. Là-bas vous serez soignée, votre vie n'est pas en danger Mademoiselle, m'explique calmement la médicomage. Vous pourrez ainsi retrouver votre famille et votre fiancé, si j'en crois la bague de vous portez.

Soudain, j'ai le déclique. Scorpius. Comment est-ce que je n'ai pas pu y penser avant ? Je me lève brutalement de mon brancard mais je suis serrée par des sangles.

\- Laissez-moi sortir ! Je hurle aussi fort que je peux

Personne ne m'écoute et le brancard continuer de rouler.

\- Arrêtez ! s'écrie alors une voix

J'aperçois le professeur Blanchard qui court vers moi.

\- Théo, s'il vous plaît, dîtes leur de me lâcher. Je dois retrouver Scorpius, l'avez-vous vu ?

\- Il est sorti avec tout le monde mais quand l'incendie s'est déclaré il est entré pour rechercher les survivants.

\- Ma bague, je murmure. Enlever ma bague.

Sans comprendre Théo s'exécute.

\- Je suis désolé, je n'y arrive pas, murmure-t-il

\- Alors il est encore vivant ! Laissez-moi sortir d'ici ! Je suis Rose Weasley, bon sang laissez-moi.

La médicomage ne répond rien, elle semble bien décidée à m'emmener à Sainte Mangouste.

\- On va avoir besoin d'un brancard pour un blessé grave, lui fait remarquer son collègue.

Elle cède enfin et je me lève pour rejoindre Théo.

\- Je crois l'avoir vu rentrer par cette porte et…

Je n'attends pas la suite de la réponse et cours vers l'endroit qu'il m'a indiqué. Une fumée opaque m'empêche de voir quoi que ce soit à l'entrée.

\- Scorpius ! Je hurle aspirant par la même occasion une bouffée de fumée.

Je reprends difficilement ma respiration et hurle une fois de plus son nom. Je sens alors un bras m'empoigner et me pousser vers la sortie.

\- Scorpius ? Je demande en reprenant peu à peu l'usage de mes yeux

\- Rose ! Tu es folle ! s'écrie Mr Blanchard

\- C'est vous ! Où est Scorpius ? Où est-il ? Je le questionne au bord de l'hystérie

\- Calme-toi, tu as déjà fait assez de dégâts comme ça !

Je le regarde perplexe. Que veut-il dire par là ?

\- Quoi ? je demande d'une petite voix

Il détourne le regard et se mord la lèvre. Il s'en veut visiblement d'avoir prononcé ces mots.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Mais enfin regarde autour de toi ! Ce feu ne s'éteint pas, il n'est pas naturel. Ce n'est pas de la simple magie. Il t'a piégé, il a utilisé ta magie contre toi.

\- Mais je n'ai jeté aucun sort !

C'est alors que je comprends. C'est mon cri. Il a suffit que ma voix retentisse pour faire surgir des flammes. Elles ne sont que le reflet de mes émotions. Ma rage a alimenté l'incendie et l'alimente toujours.

\- Tout est ma faute, murmuré-je en prenant enfin conscience de ma responsabilité.

\- Non Rose, maîtrise-toi !

\- Tout ça est ma faute et maintenant Scorpius est…

Je tombe à genoux et les larmes dévalent mes joues, je n'arrive plus à les arrêter. Je n'entends plus que Mr Blanchard qui me crie de me calmer. J'ai tout perdu, il m'a tout pris et je n'ai plus la force de me battre. Je ne peux tout simplement pas vivre sachant qu'il est mort.

\- Je suis désolée… je suis tellement désolée… je murmure pour moi-même

Un silence s'abat alors sur nous. Je relève la tête et remarque que les flammes ont disparue, il ne reste que des sombres colonnes de fumée. Les pompiers qui restent regardent autour d'eux sans comprendre.

\- Rose, murmure la voix de mon professeur

Je me relève, je viens de tout éteindre. Ça ne peut être que moi !

\- Rose ! s'écrie alors une voix que je pensais ne plus jamais entendre

Je me retourne pour apercevoir Scorpius qui court dans ma direction. Son costume est en piteux état. Je n'imagine même ce que doit être ma robe. Ses cheveux sont gris de cendres et de suie. Je cours à sa rencontre et le prend dans mes bras. Nos corps se heurtent si fort que j'en ai les larmes aux yeux.

\- J'ai cru t'avoir perdu, dis-je en passant ma main droite dans ses cheveux

\- Ce n'est rien, je suis là, murmure-t-il

Je desserre mon étreinte et pose mon front contre le sien. Je ferme les yeux et savoure cette sensation de son visage près du mien. Nos respirations s'entremêlent. Sa main caresse mes cheveux pour finir sur ma joue. Il prend mon visage en coupe et m'embrasse tendrement. Ce baiser me donne la sensation de revivre. Je ne bouge pas, et les lèvres de Scorpius se séparent des miennes. Je croise son regard orageux et les larmes me montent aux yeux.

\- Je t'aime, dit-il doucement

Mon cœur ratte un battement, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il me le dit et pourtant ça ne fait le même effet.

\- Je t'aime aussi

Telle est ma réponse, telle sera ma réponse pour toujours.

 _ **Voilà pour ce chapitre, avec de grosses péripéties. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. La raison pour laquelle il est particulier c'est qu'une partie à été écrite suite aux évènements de novembre. Je vous en avais parlé à ce moment là. Vous n'avez surement pas du tout penser à ça quand vous l'avez lu et c'est tant mieux. Voilà pourquoi je voulais le dire à la fin du chapitre. Le temps est passé depuis et il est plus facile d'en parler. Le chapitre arrive au bon moment. Je ne compare pas du tout ce qui s'est passé à ce que j'ai écrit, les deux situations sont totalement différentes. Mais pour avoir été proche d'une victime et avoir entendu son témoignage, j'ai dû trouver un moyen de "surmonter" ça à ma manière. L'écriture est pour moi le meilleur moyen d'évacuer tous mes sentiments. Pas étonnant que mes personnages traversent toujours des épreuves difficiles, ils m'aident à traverser les miennes. C'est la magie de l'écriture. Il y a toujours des multiples façons de lire un roman, une fiction ect... Il y a les simples mots et ce qu'il y a derrière. Chacun le vit à sa manière et c'est encore différent pour l'auteur. L'auteur qui dit que ses fictions ne sont pas inspirées de sa vie ment aux lecteurs et à lui même.**_

 _ **Bien sûr, je ne suis pas une sorcière, je n'ai pas la chance de sortir avec le sosie de Scorpius Malefoy et je n'ai pas un Assassin complètement taré à mes trousses mais je me reconnais un peu dans chaque personnages. Je me reconnais en Rose quand elle souffre des secrets dans sa famille, en Scorpius quand son pessimisme lui fait voir son futur tout en noir, en Hugo lorsqu'il regarde sa grand-sœur souffrir impuissant. Je me reconnais même en Albus quand il parle fort et s'énerve rapidement, en Sarah quand elle pète un plomb après la mort d'un de ses proches ( et aussi quand elle mate les mecs XD ).**_

 _ **Je ne vais pas tous les faire mais chacun ont quelque chose de moi. J'espère que vous aussi vous vous reconnaissez en eux. Tout ça pour dire que je suis un peu comme Rose quand elle voit son monde parallèle exposé dans la galerie. J'ai du mal à me dire que c'est moi qui est écrit tous ces chapitres mais j'en suis tellement fière ! ;) Surtout quand je vois que vous aimez toujours autant les lire et commenter. Parfaite transition pour vous dire que si vous avez eu le temps et la patience de lire jusqu'au bout mon monologue, je serais ravie que vous m'écriviez une petite review et je veux savoir de quel personnage vous vous sentez le plus proche et pourquoi !XD**_

 _ **Je vous souhaite de profiter de la fin de vos vacances, le prochain chapitre mercredi ! ;)**_


	42. Chapter 42

_**Salut tout le monde alors voilà comme promis le nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire ! L'intrigue avance un peu plus, vous ne saisissez peut-être rien mais je vous assure que tout va finir par s'éclairer.**_

 _ **Bonne Lecture !**_

 _ **La suite dimanche prochain normalement !**_

Chapitre 42 : Une héroïne délinquante

Je me retrouve assise dans cette minuscule salle d'interrogatoire. Mon bras me fait souffrir ma robe est tachée de sang et à moitié déchirée. Je sens la chair brulée et mes cheveux sont de couleur cendre en adéquation avec la décoration de cette salle. Tout est gris jusqu'au verre dans lequel on m'a servit de l'eau. Je bois tout le contenu d'une seule gorgée.

En face de moi est assis l'agent Cayley. Je le connais parce qu'il accompagnait mon oncle la fois où ils m'interrogeaient à Poudlard à propos de l'assassin. Depuis que j'ai été conduite ici l'auror n'a pas prononcé un seul mot. Il s'est contenté de m'observer. Une technique d'interrogatoire sans aucun doute. Il pense peut-être que ce silence me gène mais au contraire. Je n'ai jamais aussi bien apprécié un silence. Soudain la porte s'ouvre violement sur mes parents.

\- Excusez-moi Monsieur, bafouille le stagiaire, j'ai tenté de les retenir…

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire Cayley ? Que fait ma fille ici, dans l'état dans lequel elle se trouve ?

\- Je vais bien Papa, murmuré-je plus pour moi-même

Ce n'est absolument pas vrai. Je ne vais pas bien. Des gens sont morts par ma faute.

\- Elle doit être entendue comme suspect dans les évènements de cette nuit, répond le brun d'une voix impassible

\- Quoi ? Notre fille est innocente. Elle fait partie des victimes, s'exclame ma mère hors d'elle.

\- Veuillez sortir !

\- Vous ne pouvez l'interroger sans la présence d'un avocat. Rose chérie, ne dis rien. Reste silencieuse.

Ma mère m'adresse un regard insistant. Je sais qu'elle fait référence à ma magie. Je hoche la tête pour lui signifier que j'ai compris. Finalement mes parents se retrouvent obligés de sortir et me voilà à nouveau seule face à cet homme.

\- Votre mère semble penser que vous avez quelque chose à vous reprocher, fait remarquer l'agent Kinley

\- Ou peut être que son expérience de la justice lui a appris que les suspects mentent parfois contre leur propre bien sous la pression des aurors durant les interrogatoires.

L'homme prend une grande respiration et cale son dos contre le dossier de sa chaise.

\- Vous êtes très intelligente, Miss Weasley

\- La manière dont vous le dîtes me fait croire que ce n'est pas un compliment.

L'homme se met à rire et consulte sa montre.

\- Deux heures du matin, annonce-t-il. Vous ne semblez pas fatiguée.

\- L'adrénaline sans doute, je murmure réprimant les souvenirs qui se bousculent.

\- Comment vous êtes-vous blessé ? demande-t-il en désignant mon bras

\- Durant le duel contre l'assassin, je l'ai raconté à votre collègue.

\- Oui, je sais bien. Ce qui m'intrigue dans votre témoignage c'est que vous dîtes avoir vu l'Assassin transplaner avant l'incendie et avoir perdu connaissance puis être réveillé au milieu des flammes.

\- En effet

\- Donc l'Assassin n'est pas l'auteur de l'incendie ?

\- C'est à vous de faire des déductions pas à moi. Pourquoi est-ce que vous me garder ici ?

\- Parce que je sais que vous mentez. Je peux le sentir.

Je soupire et pose ma tête entre mes bras comme une élève insolente.

Une fois de plus la porte s'ouvre. Cette fois le stagiaire est seul.

\- Monsieur, on demande à vous voir

L'agent Kinley sort et reviens quelque minutes plus tard, visiblement irrité.

\- Vous pouvez sortir, Mademoiselle

Je relève la tête et je me mets à rire, surement à cause de la fatigue.

\- Est-ce que vos supérieurs ont des doutes sur votre pouvoir à détecter des mensonges ?

\- Riez Miss Weasley. Un jour vos amis haut placés ne pourront plus vous sauver.

Il doit faire référence à mon père et mon oncle qui sont les deux chouchous du bureau des aurors. Je me lève et sort enfin de cette pièce triste. Je retrouve ma mère, mon père et Scorpius assis dans le couloir.

\- Ils t'ont laissé sortir, s'étonne ma mère

\- Il n'avait aucune raison de la garder, répond une voix derrière moi que je reconnais comme celle de James Anderson.

Je me retourne et lui fait signe de me suivre un peu plus loin dans le couloir à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

\- C'est vous qui m'avez fait libérer ? je demande

\- En effet, c'est moi. Pourquoi cela semble vous gêner.

\- Je ne vous l'ai jamais demandé, je chuchote. Ne croyez pas que je vous suis redevable à présent.

\- Miss Weasley, si je n'avais pas besoin de vous, je n'aurais pas pris la peine d'utiliser ma réputation pour vous libérer.

Je serre la mâchoire, cet homme a le don de m'énerver. Je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de le gifler avec son expression hautaine. Mais je n'en aurais plus la force. Je n'ai même pas envie de me disputer avec lui. Je me retourne et rejoins mon père et ma mère.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je me retrouve dans mon petit salon. Scorpius a rejoint ses parents qui étaient terriblement inquiet à son sujet. Ma mère m'a fait m'assoir sur le canapé et me propose de manger quelque chose mais je suis incapable d'avaler quoi que ce soit.

Je reste assise les yeux fixant la nature morte accrochée au-dessus de la cheminée. Je rêve que j'entre dans la peinture, que j'arpente les montagnes qui y sont dessiné. Je m'évade de la réalité bien trop brutale. J'ai tué des gens ce soir, des innocents qui avaient une famille des amis, des projets. Des sorciers de toute sorte qui aimaient, riaient, pleuraient. Maintenant, ils ne ressentent plus rien. Ils ne sont plus qu'un corps carbonisés sans vie, qu'un souvenir dans l'esprit de leurs proches, un reflet dans une photo. Comment est-ce possible qu'en si peu de temps on passe de la condition de vie à celle de mort ? Une demi-seconde. Certains n'ont même pas compris ce qui est arrivé, ils sont juste tombés comme des objets, des pièces d'un échiquier.

\- Rose, il faut que tu te débarrasses de cette robe, me murmure ma mère.

Je hoche la tête et me lève pour me diriger vers ma salle de bain. Là-bas j'ôte ma robe et je rentre dans la baignoire, je ferme le rideau et fait couler l'eau sur mon corps engourdi. J'enlève mon bandage au bras. La plaie a arrêté de saigner mais reste très douloureuse. Je passe l'eau chaude sur mes cheveux, je regarde l'eau trouble s'échapper vers la bonde. Je n'ai pas la force de faire de shampoing. Une fois toutes les traces de cette soirée effacées. Je sors de la baignoire. Sans que je le remarque ma mère est venue me poser un pyjama propre sur le lavabo. Je l'enfile après avoir refait mon bandage. Je sors enfin de la salle de bain, les cheveux humides mouillant mon débardeur. Je croise ma mère dans le couloir.

\- Hugo… je murmure

\- Il est au courant. Quand il a appris la nouvelle, il est devenu complètement fou, j'ai dû utiliser la magie pour l'endormir. Je ne pouvais pas l'emmener au bureau des aurors.

Je hoche la tête et la remercie d'un sourire faux. J'entre dans la chambre de mon frère. Je m'assois à ses côtés sur le lit. Il dort paisiblement, les lèvres étirées dans un petit sourire. Je passe une main dans ses cheveux. Je le sens s'éveiller sous mes caresses.

\- Rose ? murmure-t-il en ouvrant difficilement les yeux

\- Chuutt, je suis là Hugo. Rendors-toi…

\- Je ne t'ai pas perdu ? demande-t-il d'une voix rauque

Des larmes surgissent au coin de mes yeux. Je m'en veux tellement de lui faire vivre tout ça.

\- Non, tu ne me perdras jamais. Je t'aime, petit frère.

Il se rendort et je sors de sa chambre, je n'ai aucune envie de dormir alors je redescends dans le salon m'installer dans le canapé. Ma mère m'apporte une infusion de camomille mais je n'y touche pas. Je reste plantée, sans être capable de bouger, de raisonner ni même de parler. Chaque fois que j'essaye, quelque chose reste bloqué dans ma gorge. Alors j'observe ma bague. Elle se reflète aux lumières des bougies. Mon regard est attiré par la flamme qui vacille sur le chandelier. Ma mère à l'habitude d'allumer des bougies pour donner une atmosphère un peu plus cosy à la pièce. Par la simple volonté de l'esprit je parviens à les éteindre. Cédant la pièce aux ténèbres de la nuit. C'est la seule magie dont je suis encore capable, j'ai perdu ma baguette cette nuit. Ma mère sort de la cuisine et m'annonce qu'elle va se coucher. Je hoche la tête pour lui signifier que j'ai compris.

\- Tu es sûre de vouloir rester dans le noir

Je hoche à nouveau la tête.

Je l'entends monter dans sa chambre. Des sons étouffés d'une conversation entre mes parents me parviennent. J'entends ma mère sangloter et mon père tenter de la réconforter. Entendre ça détruit le reste de mon cœur. Je ne fais que faire souffrir les gens autour de moi. Je repense à tous ces gens que j'ai tués. Scorpius avait raison, on est plus pareil après. J'ai l'impression qu'une partie de moi s'est envolée avec les morts. Comme s'ils avaient réussis à m'emporter avec eux. Je sens leurs mains invisibles m'étreindre la poitrine. Leur souffle m'aveugler jusqu'aux larmes. Leur voix me hurler dans les tympans. Pour la première fois de ma vie j'ai envie de mourir. Je veux les laisser m'emporter avec eux. Je n'attends que ça. Mais tout fini par s'arrêter et laisse place à un brouillard. Je reste dans cet état de semi-conscience jusqu'au lever du jour. J'entends mes parents descendre prendre leur petit déjeuné. Ma mère s'assois près de moi et me parle mais je n'écoute rien.

Je vois leur visage figés par l'horreur et la douleur. Je vois tout ces corps étendus et j'éprouve des frissons.

Finalement ma mère abandonne et retourne dans la cuisine. Soudain on frappe à la porte et mon père va ouvrir. J'entends vaguement ma mère discuter avec le visiteur.

\- Elle n'a pas bougé de là depuis cette nuit, explique-t-elle

Parle-t-elle avec un médicomage ? Ou pire un psycomage ? Les deux seraient une perte de temps. Je ne peux me confier ni à l'un ni à l'autre. J'entends des pas et quelqu'un vient s'assoir à mes côtés. Il s'empare de ma main et je sursaute. Sa main si douce et chaude. Je tourne la tête pour apercevoir le visage de Scorpius.

\- Rose ? M'appelle-t-il inquiet

La tête dans les mains j'essaye à tout prix d'empêcher les souvenirs de remonter. Tout est très rapide, des flashs, des secondes que ma mémoire a retenu et qu'elle assemble pour en faire un tableau épouvantable. Des visages, des cris mêlés aux flammes et aux cendres. Je ferme les yeux et fait un effort inhumain pour repousser ses images. Je n'arrive pas arrêter le tremblement de mes mains.

Je prends une grande inspiration et me tourne vers lui.

\- Je suis désolée, je murmure avec difficulté. Je... je n'ai jamais voulu ça. Ce... ce n'est pas sensé se passer comme ça. J'ai perdu le contrôle, j'ai tué Jeffrey, j'ai tué ces gens n'est-ce pas ?

Des larmes silencieuses coulent sur mes joues, je ne prends même pas la peine de les essuyer.

\- Rose, rien de tout n'est ta faute. Il t'a piégé, tu n'as pas tué ces gens.

\- Ce sont les flammes qui ont tués la plupart d'entre eux. Mes flammes, celles que j'ai crée.

Scorpius se tait, il sait que j'ai raison, il prend ma main et la serre. Je regarde distraitement nos doigts s'emmêler.

\- Je ne peux pas vivre avec cette culpabilité. Je ne peux pas ! Tous ces gens sont morts ...

\- Rose, ne te laisse pas abattre. Tout le monde a besoin de toi. Ta famille, tes amis. J'ai besoin de toi.

\- Je n'y arrive pas Scorpius, je ne peux pas ! Sangloté-je

\- Si tu peux ! s'exclame d'une voix dure. Bats-toi ! Fait en sorte de racheter ta culpabilité. Fais-le justement pour les victimes.

Je me tais et fixe mon regard sur le sol.

\- Beaucoup de personnes sont à Askaban pour bien moins que ça. Je devrais être là-bas et pourtant ... Je suis trop lâche pour revenir sur ma déposition, trop faible pour avouer ce que j'ai fait.

\- Non, au contraire, tu es courageuse et tu vas finir par te relever. Je te le promets et quand tout sera fini, ils te pardonneront. Quand il sera mort, alors tu obtiendras ton pardon. Je te le promets.

\- Je n'ai plus la force de prendre une vie. Je n'arriverais pas à le tuer, pas après ça.

\- Alors ne le fais pas, répond Scorpius en serrant ma main avec plus de vigueur. Il y a d'autre moyen de faire justice.

Je hoche la tête et il essuie mes larmes avec ses pouces.

\- N'oublie jamais Rose, je suis là pour toi. Je t'aime peu importe ce qui arrive.

Il me serre dans ses bras et je me laisse aller. Là, la tête contre sa poitrine, j'entends le rythme régulier de son cœur et je me rappelle ce que m'avait dit Alice il y a quelques semaines. «Je n'avais même plus la sensation de vivre. Comme si le cœur qui battait dans ma poitrine n'était pas le mien ». Ces paroles résonnent en moi, c'est exactement ce que je ressens, comme après ma chute de la tour d'astronomie. Les battements de mon cœur, je ne parviens pas à les distinguer, ils me sont étrangers. Ceux de Scorpius c'est différent. Je pose ma main sur son cœur et je sens une force qui la repousse. BomBom… BomBom… Le rythme m'apaise peu à peu. Si mon cœur n'est plus rien, il me reste au moins le sien et je sais qu'il peut battre pour deux. J'esquisse un sourire. Tant qu'il sera là avec moi, j'aurais toujours la force de vivre.

Le reste des vacances passe lentement, je reste enfermée à la maison. J'évite à tout prix Londres et le chemin de Traverse. Mon bras guérit doucement mais les potions de ma mère atténue la douleur. Mon père et mon oncle ont formé une protection autour de la maison. Ça ne m'empêche pas de sortir en douce pour aller patiner sur le lac gelé près de la maison. C'est seulement là-bas je me sens bien. Un jour je finis par y amener Scorpius.

\- Ça me fait plaisir de te voir sourire, me dit-il une fois que nous enlevons nos patins.

Il prend ma main et me force à le regarder.

\- Aux prochaines vacances, je t'emmène en voyage. On part loin d'ici seulement nous deux.

\- D'accord, je réponds simplement.

Il sourit et m'embrasse. Ces baisers sont la seule chose qui me maintient en vie. Ça et mon frère. Nous rentrons tout les deux vers la maison en riant. Lorsque nous sommes à quelques mètres du cottage, j'aperçois ma mère sur le porche discutant avec des membres du bureau des aurors. Je m'arrête soudainement et saisis la main de Scorpius pour la serrer de toutes mes forces.

\- Ils sont là pour moi, je murmure la gorge sèche.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Rose. Je ne te laisse pas entre leurs mains. Reste ici, je vais voir de quoi il s'agit. Si je ne reviens pas, retourne au lac et je t'y retrouverais.

Je le regarde s'éloigner tandis que je reste cachée entre les arbres de la clairière. J'attends de longues minutes puis je le vois revenir en courant vers moi.

\- Ils ne sont là que pour vérifier la protection qui entoure la maison, m'explique-t-il rassuré.

Je marche donc pour de bon vers la maison. Lorsque nous arrivons, les hommes sont partis et ma mère prépare du thé. Nous nous installons tous les trois dans la cuisine. Ma mère ferme la porte, signe que la conversation risque d'être très privée. Elle sert silencieusement l'eau brûlante dans nos tasses. Elle pose ses avant-bras sur la table et se penche vers nous.

\- Je sais ce que vous avez cru tout à l'heure. Vous avez bien fait d'être prudents. Si jamais le bureau des aurors ou le directeur de l'OSCM venait à découvrir le pouvoir de Rose, ils chercheront à t'arrêter. Voilà pourquoi je vous ai fait un sac murmure-t-elle en posant une petite sacoche en cuir marron sur la table.

\- Il y a tout ce qu'il faut dedans, nous assure-t-elle. Des vêtements, de l'eau, de la nourriture déshydratée, des médicaments, de quoi dormir. L'essentiel pour survivre correctement. Si jamais il arrive quelque chose, il faut que vous partiez tout les deux. C'est compris ?

Nous hochons la tête, incapable de prononcer un mot.

\- Bien. Même si vous venez à être séparé, trouver un endroit où vous retrouvez.

Je pense immédiatement au lac, Scorpius observe un moment dehors puis me lance un regard entendu. Il a pensé à la même chose que moi.

\- Rose, il faut que tu ais ce sac systématiquement sur toi, tu entends ? Même à Poudlard, cache-le dans ton sac de cours, ne le lâche pas.

\- D'accord

\- Il faut que trouviez un moyen de sortir de l'école si vous deviez vous enfuir.

\- Les passages secrets ? propose Scorpius

\- Non, depuis que Jeffrey a disparu les passages secrets sont étroitement surveillés et protégés. Aucun élève ne peut sortir sans la présence d'un professeur et toute entrée est impossible.

Je cherche dans ma mémoire un objet qui pourrait nous faire voyager. On ne peut pas utiliser les conduits de cheminée, ils sont surveillés par le ministère. De même pour les portoloins.

\- Et pourquoi pas l'armoire à disparaître ? Il y en a une dans la salle sur demande, nous l'avons vu quand nous avons rangé les décorations de noël, m'exclamé-je

\- Elle n'a pas brûlé dans l'incendie de la salle sur demande durant la guerre ? S'étonne ma mère

\- Non, ces objets sont protégés par des sortilèges puissant, répond Scorpius. L'autre armoire est dans le grenier du manoir. Une fois chez moi, nous pourrons transplaner où nous voulons.

\- Parfait et quoi qu'il se passe. Ne tenter pas de nous tenir informer de votre situation. Pas de hibou, pas de messages par patronus. Ni à nous ni à personne.

\- Compris.

\- J'espère que vous n'aurez pas besoin de vous enfuir mais juste au cas où, maintenant vous savez quoi faire.

Nous remercions ma mère et montons dans ma chambre. Nous restons allongé tout les deux sur mon lit. Ma tête est posée sur le torse de Scorpius, je perçois ses battements de cœur. Il me caresse les cheveux et je soupire.

\- Où irons-nous si nous devons fuir ? je demande inquiète

\- A un endroit où ils n'iront pas nous chercher. Tu es déjà allé au Pays de Galles ?

\- Non jamais

\- Il y a là-bas une forêt, au parc National de Snowdonia. Si on s'enfonce profondément dans cette forêt, il y a le lac Liyn Dulyn. C'est plus un réservoir qu'un lac, enfin bref. Là-bas il y a une veille cabane qui devait appartenir à un sorcier parce qu'elle est invisible pour les moldus. C'est impossible qu'ils nous trouvent et nous pourrions y passer un peu de temps en attendant que les choses se tassent.

\- D'accord, nous irons là-bas, je murmure.

Les jours passent et nous sommes de retour à Poudlard. Pour l'instant nous n'avons pas eu à fuir. Parfois j'aimerais qu'on ait le faire pour que je puisse m'échapper des regards et des murmures de mes camarades. Les choses ont bien changé depuis le début d'année quand on y pense. Avec toutes ses attaques, Poudlard n'a pas le cœur à rire et le bal a été supprimé. De toute façon je n'y serais pas allé. Il reste cependant les sorties à Pré-au-Lard et je n'y échappe pas. Scorpius a décidé de passer un peu de temps avec Albus alors je les laisse entre hommes et je pars me promener dans la ville. Tout ce que je veux c'est éviter la cabane hurlante. J'entends encore les derniers mots de Jeffrey dans mon esprit. Non, je ne suis pas prête à faire resurgir ses souvenirs.

L'air s'est rafraichit, je marche doucement, observant les maisons aux alentours. Je m'enfonce dans le village, je n'étais jamais allé aussi loin. Au bout d'un moment je me retrouve devant un cimetière. J'entre sans trop savoir pourquoi et un de mes rêves me revient en mémoire. Je marche à travers les allées tombales, lisant distraitement les noms. J'en reconnais certains, des victimes de la grande-guerre. Je m'arrête en apercevant le nom de la victime trouvée à Pré-au-Lard et à ses côtés je lis le nom de son frère. Mon père m'avait dit qu'ils n'avaient plus de famille. Les deux seuls héritiers de la cabane hurlante, qui est maintenant officiellement une maison abandonnée. Elle doit à présent appartenir au ministère de la magie.

Personne n'était venu à leur enterrement pourtant une rose noire fanée était posé devant leur épitaphe. Je prends la rose entre mes doigts et sans faire attention je me pique. Sans que je comprenne comment, la fleur s'épanouie à nouveau, comme si mon sang l'avait fait renaître. Je la repose quelque peu abasourdie. Je sens une présence, je me retourne et remarque un homme entrant dans le cimetière. Sa capuche cache son visage mais une chose me dit que je le connais. Il s'avance et s'arrête à quelques mètres de moi où il retire sa capuche. Je peux alors apercevoir son visage, c'est lui. Je sens une décharge électrique parcourir tout mon corps. Ma main s'accroche instinctivement à ma baguette. Mais le bois ne m'est pas familier. Il s'agit d'une ancienne baguette à ma mère. La peur me prend la gorge. Que fait-il ici ? Il vient pour me tuer ?

\- Surprise de me revoir si tôt ? demande-t-il d'une voix que je ne reconnais que trop bien.

Je ne réponds pas et regarde autour moi, nous sommes seuls. Inutile de crier.

\- Vous êtes là pour me tuer ?

Il rit et enfonce ces mains dans ces poches

\- Quelle idée ? Après notre altercation de la dernière fois j'ai eu le sentiment d'être parti du mauvais pied. Je veux simplement faire ta connaissance. Tu es bien moins impressionnante comme ça, seule dans ton uniforme d'écolière, crache-t-il entre ses dents

Je sens une force me paralyser au sol. Un sort informulé, l'homme me regarde en souriant. Il s'approche de moi si près que son visage est à quelques centimètres du mien. Il pose son doigt sur ma joue sans que je puisse l'en empêcher. Son index parcourt mon visage lentement. Il s'approche un peu plus et me chuchote à l'oreille :

\- Un jour ou l'autre je t'aurais Rose Weasley, un jour ou l'autre je te tuerais. Quand ? Tout dépend de toi, si tu cours assez vite…

Il murmure cette dernière phrase et je comprends. Il veut jouer, il me chasse comme le fait un chat avec sa souris. Si je ne bouge pas, je suis morte. Je le vois s'approcher, il me libère du sort et je n'hésite pas un seul instant. Je cours.

J'entends ses pas derrière moi mais je n'ose pas me retourner. Je cours plus vite que je n'ai jamais pu. Tenant fermement ma sacoche en cuir. Est-ce le moment de transplaner pour rejoindre le lac près de chez moi ? Trop dangereux, il est trop près et pourrais s'accrocher à mon bras. L'adrénaline pousse mes jambes. Même si je voulais m'arrêter je ne pourrais pas. Mes cheveux voltigent dans le vent. J'ai l'impression que tout se passe au ralentit pourtant mon cœur n'a jamais battu aussi vite.

\- Rose…

J'entends son rire derrière moi. Je ferme les yeux et accélère. Je me perds dans les petites rues. Je tourne à tous les coins pour essayer de le perdre. Je prends le risque de regarder derrière moi, je ne le vois plus. Je ne m'arrête pas pour autant. Je continue à courir, mon cœur tambourinant dans ma poitrine. Je commence à reconnaître les maisons et la forêt qui permet d'accéder à la cabane hurlante. Au coin de la rue je percute quelqu'un, le choc nous envoie tout les deux à terre.

\- Rose !

Je découvre le visage de Théo Blanchard. Il m'aide à me relever.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Tu vas bien ?

Je prends sa main et le tire vers la lisière de la forêt.

\- Courez ! Lui murmuré-je

Il me suit puis s'arrête brusquement

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demande-t-il

\- C'est lui, il est ici. Il me chasse. Vite, nous n'avons pas le temps !

Mr Blanchard, se retourne et observe les alentours

\- Vite ! Courez !

Il ne réagit pas et je sens la peur s'insinuer en moi. Il y a eu assez de victimes comme ça. Si jamais l'Assassin croise son chemin, il le tuera.

\- Théo ! je m'écrie

Il se retourne vers moi, étonné de m'entendre prononcer son prénom. Maintenant que je sais qu'il ne se s'agit pas de son vrai prénom, ce mot à une consonance étrange dans ma bouche.

\- Il faut partir ! M'écrié-je en prenant sa main

\- Non ! Je refuse de fuir. Cet homme est un meurtrier pour une fois qu'il se montre, je ne vais pas laisser échapper une telle occasion.

\- Non, je vous en prie… le supplié-je les larmes aux yeux.

\- Préviens la directrice !

Il se met à courir dans la direction opposée, vers le tueur. Je le regarde s'éloigner et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le rejoindre. Je cours jusqu'à atteindre son niveau et je hurle son prénom. Il s'arrête et se retourne vers moi, visiblement en colère.

\- Rose ! Rentre immédiatement et préviens McGonagall. Pour une fois obéit aux ordres ! S'exclame-t-il

C'est donc ça ? Il veut se sacrifier pour la communauté magique. Pour moi ? Et bien, je refuse ! Il s'apprête à reprendre sa course mais d'un seul geste de la main je le fais chuter à l'aide de ma magie blanche pure.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? hurle-t-il

\- Je te sauve la vie !

Il tente de se relever mais le sortilège le tient fermement contre le sol.

Je ne peux pas vous laissez faire. Théo vous avez une femme et bientôt un enfant !

Je tombe à genoux à ses côtés et le prend dans mes bras.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas mourir, j'ai besoin de vous. Ne me laissez pas seule, je vous en prie.

Les larmes coulent sur mes joues. Je le délivre du sortilège, il se redresse et me serre à son tour contre lui.

\- Rose, calme-toi, murmure-t-il

Alors que nous sommes là, au milieu de cette ruelle, un cri déchire l'atmosphère. Ce n'est pas un simple cri, c'est un hurlement continu. C'est si fort que j'ai l'impression qu'il provient de juste à côté de moi. Ce n'est même pas humain, personne n'a de telles cordes vocales pour produire ce son.

Nous nous relevons rapidement

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demandé-je effrayée

\- Ça provient de la cabane hurlante

\- J'ai déjà entendu ce son ! La nuit de la tempête…

 _ **« La nuit de la tempête… à la cabane hurlante… Va à la cabane hurlante »**_

Je me tourne brusquement vers Théo pour m'écrier :

\- C'est ce qu'à tenter de me dire Jeffrey. Il faut aller voir de quoi il s'agit.

Il me retient par le bras, je vois dans son regard qu'il hésite mais finalement il me lâche et nous courrons ensemble jusqu'à la maison hantée. Je sors ma baguette sur le perron et entre. Les mêmes grincements se font entendre. Je monte avec précaution, l'Assassin pourrait apparaître à tout moment. L'étage est dans le même état que la dernière fois que je l'ai visité.

\- Je n'ai rien trouvé, murmure Mr Blanchard en me rejoignant.

Nous nous apprêtons à redescendre quand apparaît devant nous une vieille femme. La peau complètement ridée, les cheveux blanc luisants elle porte une cape miteuse de couleur marron. Comme un spectre elle paraît flotter. Elle nous observe et pousse un cri qui déchire l'air. Le son raisonne dans mes oreilles de longues secondes après qu'elle l'ait poussé. Elle disparaît sous nos yeux de la même manière qu'elle ait apparut. Nous restons abasourdis un instant et je prends enfin la parole.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce truc ? Une sorte de Goule ?

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée. Allons-nous-en !

Nous sortons et marchons rapidement jusqu'au portail de Poudlard. Là nous sommes obligés de nous quitter. Mr Blanchard ne fait plus partit de l'équipe enseignante à présent.

\- Ont-ils trouvé un remplaçant ? demande-t-il l'air de rien.

Je vois bien que le sujet est douloureux. Il a dû démissionner à cause de moi, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir un peu coupable.

\- Oui, il y en a un mais il est loin d'être aussi compétent.

Théo sourit, c'est exactement ce qu'il voulait entendre. Il planque ses mains dans ses poches et m'observe avant de demander :

\- Je peux te poser une question ?

J'approuve d'un hochement de tête

\- Accepterais-tu de devenir la marraine de ma petite fille ?

Je reste un moment muette, je ne m'attendais pas à une telle question.

\- C'est une fille ?

\- Oui, dit-il en riant. Alors tu es d'accord ?

\- Bien sûr ! Je ne sais pas trop en quoi consiste le job mais j'accepte, répondis-je en riant

Je m'apprête à franchir le portail de Poudlard quand Théo se retient par le bras.

\- Rose, pour ta propre sécurité et celle des autres, tu devrais partir d'ici, murmure-t-il tout bas.

\- Je sais, après les ASEPICS si les choses ne se sont pas améliorées je partirais. Tout est déjà près.

Théo hoche la tête et m'accorde un sourire.

\- Ecris-moi surtout !

\- Je n'oublierais pas, Théo.

Sur ces dernières paroles, je le quitte. Je décide de ne parler à personne de ce qui est arrivé à Pré-au-lard. L'Assassin a dû quitter le village quand il vu que je me rapprochais du centre. Ce qui signifie une chose, il tient à sa vie. Je me rends à la bibliothèque pour découvrir quelle créature se cache dans la cabane hurlante.


	43. Chapter 43

_**Salut tout le monde ! Comme promis le chapitre 43 ! Je suis toujours en train d'écrire le 44, j'espère le terminer pour mercredi !**_

 _ **Encore merci à tout celles qui me suivent depuis longtemps - ou pas et surtout à celles qui prennent le temps de m'écrire des reviews ! Je vous ADORE !**_

 **Chapitre 43 : Un semblant de bonheur**

Musique : Over you - Ingrid Michaelson

Back to you - Twin Forks

* * *

Les semaines passent et pas un signe de l'Assassin. Je suis toujours à Poudlard, les épreuves orales des ASEPICS ont eu lieu et j'ai bien réussi. J'étais un peu stressée comme ces derniers temps je n'étais pas très concentrée sur les études. Finalement tout s'est bien passé.

Poudlard a repris peu à peu vie et le beau temps a poussé les élèves à sortir de leur salle commune pour réviser dehors sur l'herbe.

Allongée à côté d'Alice, je lis le dernier livre que ma mère m'a envoyé. Ma meilleure amie se contente elle d'arracher des bouts d'herbe touffe par touffe, les yeux dans le vague.

\- Quelque chose cloche, murmure-t-elle

\- A propos de…

\- A propos de Lily, termine-t-elle. Depuis quelques semaines elle est beaucoup plus… je ne sais pas comment le dire… de bonne humeur. Elle paraît un peu dans les nuages, elle sourit tout le temps.

\- Elle est amoureuse, réponds-je mon livre toujours sous les yeux

\- Et tu n'as pas envie de savoir de qui ? demande Alice

Je pose mon livre et me redresse en position assise pour faire fasse à ma meilleure amie.

\- Comment pourrais-je le découvrir ?

\- Eh bien, j'ai pu remarquer qu'elle passait beaucoup de temps dans les serres, particulièrement celle d'hiver ou plus personne ne met un pied depuis le mois dernier. Je viens de la voir partir dans cette direction, peut-être que tu pourrais aller l'espionner pour le découvrir, déclare ma meilleure amie, une lueur malicieuse dans le regard.

Dans un même geste nous nous levons et partons en courant pour les serres. Une fois là-bas nous jetons un coup d'œil par les fenêtres pour trouver où se cachent les deux amants. Arrivées près de la serre 4, j'entends le petit rire de Lily. Je fais signe à Alice de venir me rejoindre. Je lève la tête et cherche du regard ma cousine. Je remarque enfin sa tignasse rousse. Elle est assise sur une table face à un garçon dont je ne vois que le dos. Elle a noué ses bras autour de son cou et ils s'embrassent.

Honteuse de les avoir surpris je me baisse à la hauteur d'Alice qui se cache à genoux sur l'herbe.

\- Alors ? me demande la blonde

\- Je n'arrive pas à savoir de qui il s'agit, je ne vois pas son visage.

Je relève les yeux vers le couple mais les deux amoureux ne semblent pas vouloir se détacher l'un de l'autre.

« Retourne-toi, retourne-toi » je murmure

Alors qu'Alice tente de se lever pour observer à son tour, elle glisse et essaye de se rattraper à la vitre donnant un coup de poing dessus. Je me jette sur elle pour la maintenir au sol.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demande la voix étouffée de Lily

 _Merde nous sommes découvertes, il faut partir d'ici, mais pas avant d'avoir vu le visage du garçon._

Je me relève discrètement pour apercevoir son visage tourné droit sur nous.

 _Oh ce n'est pas vrai…_

\- Cours ! Cours ! Je chuchote à Alice

Nous nous enfonçons dans la forêt interdite et après une dizaine de minutes de course nous nous arrêtons.

Je suis à bout de souffle, complètement choquée par ce que j'ai vu. Je m'assois sur une souche et passe une main sur mon visage.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Rose ? Qui étais-ce ?

Je lève les yeux vers ma meilleure amie et je réponds :

\- Nick, c'était Nick

* * *

Je suis de retour dans le salon des préfets-en-chef. Assise sur le canapé, je révise mes cours de runes. Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer, je n'arrête pas de penser à ce qu'on a découvert avec Alice. Je n'arrive pas à croire que Lily et Nick soit ensemble. J'ignore pourquoi mais je n'arrive pas à l'imprimer dans mon esprit. Je soupire et balance mon livre sur la table basse. A cet instant Scorpius entre dans le salon.

\- Salut, tiens regarde ce que j'ai trouvé dans la pile de courrier non distribué. Ça doit y être depuis un bout de temps, le hibou s'est peut-être perdu.

Il me tend un carton d'invitation, celui pour le mariage de ma cousine.

\- Génial ! Plaisanté-je en balançant le petit papier glacé qui rejoint rapidement mon bouquin de runes.

Scorpius s'assoit à mes côtés et m'observe. Je sais qu'il attend que je lui dise ce qui me met d'aussi mauvaise humeur mais je me demande si c'est une bonne idée.

\- Lily est amoureuse de quelqu'un, je déclare finalement

\- Je sais. Est-ce que ça pose un problème ?

\- Tu sais ? Comment ça tu sais ? M'exclamé-je

\- Elle me la dit, il y a longtemps lors d'une conversation. Elle disait qu'il ne l'aimait pas en retour et qu'elle ne savait pas comment s'y prendre, répond calmement Scorpius

\- Pourquoi te l'a-t-elle dit à toi ? Et pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit à moi ?

\- Pourquoi devrait-elle absolument te le dire ? me questionne le Serpentard

\- Parce que je sais ce que ça fait d'être amoureuse de quelqu'un qui ne ressent pas la même chose ! explosé-je

Scorpius se recule sous la rudesse de mes paroles. Je me sens alors idiote, mais qu'est-ce qui me prend de lui hurler dessus comme ça.

\- Je suis désolée, c'est juste que j'aurais aimé qu'elle m'en parle. Est-ce qu'elle t'a dit de qui il s'agissait ?

\- Non, qui est-ce ?

\- Nick

Scorpius prend une grande inspiration et se lève du canapé pour me tourner le dos.

\- C'est dont ça le problème… murmure-t-il

\- Non, ce n'est pas un problème. C'est juste que j'ai l'impression qu'ils m'ont caché cela comme si j'allais péter un plomb en l'apprenant.

\- Et là, ce n'est pas le cas ? Persifle-t-il

\- C'est différent. Le fait qu'ils se cachent amène un tas de questions. Est-ce qu'il avait déjà des sentiments l'un pour l'autre lorsque j'étais en couple avec Nick ? Est-ce réellement sérieux entre eux ?

Scorpius se retourne vers moi et me demande d'un ton sérieux :

\- Et ça changerai quelque chose ?

\- Non rien, c'est vrai… murmuré-je. Cependant j'estime avoir le droit de savoir. Ne me regarde pas comme ça Scorpius. Tu sais très bien que je n'éprouve rien pour Nick. Même lorsque nous étions ensemble, tu comptais plus à mes yeux.

\- Il n'empêche qu'un jour tu l'as choisi lui et ce choix nous a complètement séparé l'un de l'autre.

\- Tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix ! Je m'exclame en me levant à mon tour. Tu lui as sauté dessus en plein dans le couloir sans raison et tu l'as frappé. Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que j'allais te féliciter pour ça. Ensuite tu l'as insulté devant moi et m'a demandé de choisir entre vous deux. Sur le moment mon choix était clair ! M'époumoné-je

\- Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a dit avant que je le frappe. Il s'est vanté devant moi d'avoir couché avec toi.

\- Tu te vantais également de m'avoir vu en sous-vêtements à cette partie de poker. Tu n'arrêtais pas de le pousser à bout. Normal qu'il t'est rendu l'appareil. Ça ne justifiait pas de l'envoyer à Ste Mangouste !

Scorpius sert les poings et me tourne une fois de plus le dos pour observer le feu brûler dans l'âtre de la cheminée. Je vois bien qu'il est en colère et je ne veux pas qu'il continue à l'être. Mais nous avons chacun notre fierté et nos tords que nous refusons d'admettre.

\- Essayons de régler ça calmement, proposé-je d'une voix posée. C'est inutile de ressasser le passé mais nous devons en parler afin que l'histoire soit réglée.

Scorpius ne répond rien alors je me lance :

\- Je ne regrette pas d'avoir choisi Nick ce jour là. Je considère que tu étais en tord et si c'était à refaire, je le referais.

Scorpius se retourne vers moi et me lance un regard noir mais je n'y fais pas attention et je reprends.

\- Cependant je n'aurais pas dû te rembarrer quand tu as essayé de t'excuser le jour suivant. Ça je le regrette. Je regrette également de ne pas avoir compris mes sentiments pour toi lors de la fête du nouvel an. Et si j'avais la possibilité de retourner dans le temps, je t'embrasserais dans ce grenier et je te dirais que je t'aime et que personne d'autre à part toi ne compte. Que je ne cesserais jamais de t'aimer et que personne n'arrivera à se placer entre nous. Je te dirais également que je te suivrais partout, peu importe la raison. Que jamais je ne te quitterais.

Sans même m'en rendre compte j'avais avancé vers lui durant mon monologue et seulement deux pas me séparent à présent de lui. Son regard orageux fixé dans le mien, il demande :

\- Tu dirais vraiment tout ça ?

\- Bien sûr ! Ce n'est pas pour rien que je porte cette bague ! Plaisantai-je en montrant mon alliance.

Alors avant même de comprendre ce qui se passe, les lèvres de Scorpius touchent les miennes et je sens le sol se dérober sous mes pieds.

\- Je suis tellement désolé, murmure-t-il à bout de souffle. Je regrette de mettre comporter comme un con mais je ne regrette pas de mettre vanter de t'avoir vu en sous vêtement.

J'émets un petit rire avant que sa bouche ne s'empare encore de la mienne. Il me fait reculer et nous tombons tout deux sur le canapé en riant. Ses lèvres descendent dans mon cou et s'arrêtent à la naissance de ma poitrine tandis que je caresse sa peau sous sa chemise.

\- Je t'aime, me murmure-t-il

Je sens tout mon corps frissonner au son de sa voix rauque à mon oreille. Je suis incapable de penser clairement. Je sens ses cheveux chatouiller mon cou, ses mains jouer avec la bretelle de mon soutient gorge. Il relève la tête et je croise son regard.

\- On va en rester là, sinon je ne vais pas pouvoir me contrôler.

J'ai envie de lui dire de justement se laisser aller mais c'est trop tard il se relève déjà. Frustrée, je reste un moment allongée sur le canapé avant de me relever à mon tour et d'arranger ma tenue. Pourquoi s'être arrêté maintenant ? Comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées, Scorpius déclare :

\- Tu vaux bien mieux que faire ça sur ce canapé.

\- Depuis quand tu te soucies de l'endroit ? Je lui demande d'un air malicieux

Il s'approche de moi en riant.

\- Depuis que la fille que j'embrasse va devenir ma femme.

Je lui souris, il m'embrasse et à cet instant je suis plus heureuse que je ne l'ai jamais été. Nous nous séparons et je récupère l'invitation au mariage de Victoire. Je dois cocher si je serais présente ou pas, seule ou accompagné. Je jette un regard à Scorpius.

\- Est-ce que mon futur mari accepte de m'accompagner au mariage de ma cousine ? lui demandé-je d'une voix théâtrale.

\- Bien sûr ! C'est mon rôle de veillez à ce que tu ne gifle pas encore cette pauvre Victoire.

Je lui assène un petit coup sur le bras.

\- Ne te moque pas !

\- Je n'oserais pas...

* * *

Les semaines passent et les vacances de printemps arrivent. Nous sommes tous en route pour la France où aura lieu le mariage. Après la fête Scorpius m'emmène quelque jours quelque part, il refuse de me dire où. Les deux familles sont accueillies dans le grand manoir que possède la famille de Tante Fleur. Là-bas, la famille proche est directement logée dans le manoir. Je me retrouve donc dans une chambre du troisième étage juste à côté de celle de Scorpius. Une porte communicante permet de passer de ma pièce à la sienne sans passer par le couloir.

\- Ils sont très prévenant, murmure Scorpius un sourire taquin sur le visage, le haut du corps nonchalamment posé contre l'embrasure de la porte.

\- Ça c'est les français, je réponds en riant tandis que je sors quelques affaires de ma valise.

Scorpius s'approche de moi dans mon dos et m'encercle la taille de ses bras

\- J'ai hâte que ce mariage soit fini pour pouvoir te kidnapper, me murmure-t-il à l'oreille

\- Soit patient, je lui réponds. Avant tu vas avoir la joie de me voir lancer des pétales dans cette immonde robe rose flashy.

\- Je suis sûre qu'elle te va très bien !

Je lui souris et l'embrasse tendrement. Il se fait bientôt tard et demain je dois être réveillée aux aurores pour me préparer et ensuite aider à la préparation du mariage. Je file donc à la douche et j'enfile mon pyjama. Lorsque je ressors, Scorpius a disparu de ma chambre pour aller prendre lui aussi sa douche dans sa salle de bain. Je laisse la porte communicante ouverte et ouvre ma fenêtre pour faire respirer la pièce. Il fait chaud pour la saison et je décide de dormir la fenêtre ouverte. C'est tellement agréable quand il fait bon. Je me glisse avec plaisir dans les draps frais et je m'endors quelques minutes plus tard.

Je me réveille en pleine nuit, frissonnante. Malgré le fait que j'ai les yeux ouverts, je distingue encore quelques bribes de mon cauchemar. Des corps, des flammes, des cris étouffés. Depuis l'accident, mes nuits se résument à ça. Je me lève pour fermer la fenêtre de ma chambre. A présent il fait trop froid et je n'ai plus le cœur à retourner dans mes draps. Mon regard se tourne vers le lit où Scorpius dort que je parviens à apercevoir de ma chambre. Je marche sur la pointe des pieds pour le rejoindre. Je me serre contre lui et je me rendors immédiatement.

Quelques heures plus tard je me réveille alors qu'on frappe à la porte de ma chambre.

\- Rose, c'est Victoire ouvre vite !

Je me lève le plus rapidement possible, cours dans ma chambre et ferme la porte communicante. J'essaye de calmer ma respiration avant d'ouvrir à Victoire.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? je demande d'une voix faussement ensommeillée

\- Cette idiote d'assistante à oublier le plan de table et résultat on ne sait plus où placer qui. Il faut absolument que tu ailles en ville, chez ma grand-mère pour récupérer la copie du plan.

\- Pourquoi moi ? Molly peut le faire elle sait parler parfaitement le français.

\- Molly est déjà occupée et ma grand-mère sait parler l'anglais

Je ne cherche pas de nouvelle excuse. Inutile de froisser la marié aujourd'hui. Je m'habille rapidement et me rend à l'adresse donnée par Victoire. C'est l'affaire de cinq minutes. Je récupère le plan et sors de la maison. Alors que je marche dans le village pour trouver un endroit ou transplaner à l'abri des regards, j'entends quelqu'un prononcer nom prénom. Je me retourne pour apercevoir James Anderson qui s'avance vers moi en souriant. Instinctivement je me recule et je lui demande d'un ton méfiant :

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ? Est-ce que vous me suivez ?

\- Non, j'ai été invité au mariage de votre cousine. Je loge dans le petit hôtel de la ville. Je suis bien heureux de vous rencontrer ici. J'avais à vous parler.

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps

Je m'apprête à partir mais il s'empare de mon poignet et rétorque d'un ton sérieux :

\- Quand vous serez de quoi il s'agit vous changerez d'avis.

Je le regarde étonnée, mes yeux passent de son visage fermé à sa main puissante qui retient mon poignet. Il s'en aperçoit et me lâche et il finit par me sourire.

\- Marchons un peu ensemble

Nous restons silencieux dans la rue à marcher vers Merlin sait où. Au moment ou je commence à perdre patience et que je m'apprête à lui fausser compagnie il déclare :

\- Comme c'est joyeux de participer à un mariage. De voir toute une famille réunie.

Je hoche la tête ne sachant trop où il veut en venir.

\- La famille, c'est hallucinant de voir combien cela compte chez certaines personnes. On serait capable de faire n'importe quoi pour les protéger.

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? je demande à bout de patience

Son visage redevient sérieux et il me juge un moment du regard. Peut-être pourrons-nous en parler ce soir si vous me faîtes l'honneur de danser avec moi ?

Je serre la mâchoire, que prépare-t-il encore ?

\- Nous verrons, je murmure

Ma réponse semble lui suffire il me remercie et fait demi-tour.

Intriguée par cette rencontre, je rentre au manoir la mine sombre en pensant que je devrais supporter sa présence toute la journée.

La fête bat son plein, tout le monde danse joyeusement. Assise à ma table à droite de Scorpius je sirote mon champagne tout en riant de la maladresse de mon cousin Fred qui danse. Quand soudain ma cousine Molly se précipite vers moi.

\- Rose, il faut que tu viennes danser avec nous ! s'écrie-t-elle

\- Quoi ?

\- Ils vont passer cette musique irlandaise, tu rappelles ?

Je jette un regard nerveux à Scorpius qui suit la conversation sans savoir de quoi nous parlons.

\- C'est que…

\- Ne discute pas Rose et enlève tes chaussures !

A présent Lily est à ses côtés et me presse également de participer à la danse . Un peu à contre cœur je laisse mes chaussures au sol et me lève.

Elle me tire par le bras je n'ai plus le droit de me défiler. La musique cesse et les danseurs sont priés de quitter la piste. Je regarde mes cousines, on a l'air de sœurs jumelles, toutes habillées de nos robes rose flashy. Les lumières changent et ma robe est maintenant verte. D'un vert très irlandais, je me tourne vers Molly qui m'adresse un clin d'œil. Elle me pousse sur la piste au moment où la musique débute. Les souvenirs s'imposent à moi et je souris. Lorsque nous étions plus jeunes, notre grand-mère nous apprenait des danses irlandaises qu'on s'amusait à reproduire dans le salon. Victoire, la plus grande avait fini par monter une chorégraphie qui mêlait ces mouvements que nous avions appris avec de la danse classique et le résultat était splendide, d'après nos parents. Mais après toutes ces années le reproduire aujourd'hui sans avoir répéter est un gros risques. Mais maintenant au milieu de la piste je n'ai pas le choix. Je prends la main que Molly me tend et débute la farandole sur cet air qui me redonne immédiatement le sourire. Je suis moi-même étonnée de me souvenir aussi bien des gestes et peu à peu tout me revient. Alors que la farandole se détache vient alors le solo. Petite ma grand-mère s'extasiait devant mon talent pour cette danse alors Victoire avait créé spécialement pour moi une danse solo tandis que le reste des filles tournaient autour de moi.

Embarrassée, je soulève de mes mains ma robe pour laisser éviter de me prendre les pieds dedans. Dans la danse irlandaise, les pieds sont les plus importants, il y a tant de mouvements délicats à exécuter qu'on s'y perd facilement. Je lance ma première jambe et le reste suit fidèlement. Je suis tellement concentrée que je ne perçois pas les murmures de l'assemblée. Je n'entends plus que la percussion des tambours à clochette et les vibrations du violon. Je suis tellement à l'aise que je me mets à rire. Sans que j'en aie le contrôle une petite neige tombe sur nos têtes. J'en suis sans aucun doute l'initiatrice. J'oublie le reste du monde et je tourne sur moi-même. Quelques mèches de mon chignon se défont mais je n'y prête pas attention. J'entends mes cousins siffler quand je balance ma jambe gauche en l'air pour me rattraper sur la pointe des pieds. Finalement la musique prend fin et la danse se termine. Je suis essoufflée comme jamais mais tellement de bonne humeur que je l'oublie rapidement. Tout le monde se met à nous acclamer et à nous applaudir. Molly me prend la main et nous saluons ensemble en riant. Soudain je vois Victoire courir vers nous, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Oh Merlin, c'était si beau, quelle belle surprise vous m'avez fait ! s'écrie-t-elle en nous prenant dans ses bras.

Pour être une surprise, s'en est bien une. Nous nous séparons et je vois Scorpius au loin debout qui m'applaudit. Je cours à sa rencontre et il me prend dans ses bras.

\- Je crois que je tombe un peu plus amoureux de toi chaque jour, me murmure-t-il à l'oreille.

Je ris et l'embrasse, tout le monde peut nous voir mais ça n'a plus d'importance.

\- Il y a tant de choses que tu ignores à mon sujet, je murmure d'une voix malicieuse qui le fait rire.

Alors que la musique « normale » reprend James Anderson vient me réclamer la danse que je lui promis. Je rassure Scorpius d'un regard et je prends la main du directeur de l'OSCM.

Alors que nous nous dirigeons vers la piste, je reçois plusieurs compliments sur ma prestation qui me font sourire. C'est une simple valse qui est maintenant joué et j'attends avec impatience le moment où elle se terminera et que je pourrais enfin discuter avec Mr Anderson pour connaître le sujet dont il voulait me faire part. Alors que la danse n'est pas terminée, il me chuchote à l'oreille.

\- Je sais qui tu es Rose Weasley

Je retiens un tremblement. Comment ai-je pu être aussi bête ? La neige. Il a dû tout suite comprendre. Peut-être le savait-il avant ? Comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées il ajoute :

\- Je le sais depuis la terrible nuit de l'accident. Les flammes étaient les tiennes, inutile de le nier.

Je déglutis mal à l'aise. Je n'ose pas croiser son regard. Et maintenant que va-t-il se passer ?

\- Vous saviez et vous n'avez rien dit, fais-je remarquer. J'aurais pu aller à Askaban pour cela mais vous êtes rester muet sur le sujet et vous avez user de votre influence pour me faire sortir.

\- Parce que j'ai besoin de vous Rose, réplique-t-il

\- Vous voulez dire de mon pouvoir

\- Les deux sont indissociables, cela revient donc au même

Il ne le nie même pas. Il sait qui je suis, je sais qui il est.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

\- Je propose un arrangement.

La musique cesse et je lui fait signe de me suivre. Nous sortons de la salle de bal pour arriver sur un petit balcon. L'air frais de la nuit me fouette le visage.

\- Je vous écoute

\- Rose, vous êtes charmante et vous tenez à protéger tout le monde. Un sentiment noble mais irréalisable. Du moins toute seule. Par les temps qui court, la sécurité coûte chère. Voilà donc ce que je vous propose, je me porte personnellement garant de la sécurité de vos proches, votre famille, votre fiancé et vos amis. En échange, en septembre prochain vous entrer à L'OSCM en tant que futur agent. Là-bas on vous apprendra à maîtriser votre pouvoir et à l'utiliser pour la justice. Vous ferez parti de notre programme d'initiation. Vous rencontrez des personnes telles que vous et commencerez une nouvelle vie.

\- Une nouvelle vie ? je répète en priant pour avoir mal compris le sens de cette dernière phrase.

\- Oui pour être agent, il vous faudra renoncer à votre passé, votre nom et tout le reste.

Je me détourne pour l'empêcher de voir mon visage qui – je le sais – a pâli.

\- Je comprends que ce soit dur de tout abandonner, murmure-t-il d'une voix hypocritement compatissante. Surtout votre fiancé.

Je me retourne vers lui, le regard animé par la haine.

\- Mais mieux vaut un fiancé malheureux, qu'un fiancé mort.

Il appuie sur ce dernier mot qui résonne dans mon esprit. Je repense à Scorpius que je mets toujours en danger, à Alice qui a déjà tellement perdu, à Sarah qui n'a plus de père et à toutes les victimes de l'Assassin.

\- C'est d'accord, je murmure si bas que j'ai peine à m'entendre moi-même

James Anderson esquisse un sourire et me tend sa main. Je la serre de toutes mes forces pour m'empêcher de tomber. Je sens tout vaciller autour de moi. Il n'y a pas de doute, je viens de conclure un pacte avec le diable.

\- Comment tout cela va-t-il s'organiser ?

\- Vous continuez votre enquête, je continue la mienne. Une fois la menace écartée et votre année à Poudlard terminée, nous organiserons votre départ.

\- Mon départ ?

\- C'est à vous de choisir. Soit vous décider de faire croire à une fuite. Vous êtes majeur, les aurors ne chercherons pas à vous retrouver.

\- Scorpius le fera, je réponds immédiatement

\- Alors il ne vous reste plus qu'à mourir Rose, je suis navré. Vous choisirez les conditions et nous mettrons en scène votre mort. Encore une fois tous les scénarios sont possibles. Brutal ou pas.

Je regarde au loin le paysage de la campagne française. Suis-je réellement en train de penser à un scénario pour déguiser ma mort. Mais qui es-tu Rose Weasley ? Une voix me hurle de faire marche arrière mais c'est trop tard.

\- Après l'Assassin capturé et mon année à Poudlard terminée, je tomberais malade.

\- Très bien, murmure-t-il simplement.

Je sors immédiatement du balcon et je me sens soudain très mal. Tout tangue autour de moi. Je me précipite aux toilettes pour vomir tout ce que j'ai avalé ces dernières heures. Je me rince la bouche et croise mon reflet dans le miroir. Je me dégoûte moi-même. J'avais tout pour être heureuse, une famille, un homme qui m'aimait, une potentielle bourse d'étude mais tout ça est terminé. Il ne reste plus que moi, Rose Weasley. Mais je ne suis plus Rose Weasley. J'ai alors la sensation qu'une autre personne possède mon corps et elle vient de signer l'arrêt de mort de Rose Weasley, la vraie. Celle qui danse des farandoles irlandaises sans se fatiguer, qui adore sa famille et doit épouser Scorpius Malefoy.

\- Qui suis-je ? je murmure pour moi-même

Quel nom vais-je porter plus tard ? Quelle personne vais-je devenir ? Tant de question qui dans une vie normale n'ont pas lieu d'être.

Frissonnante je décide de retourner dans la salle de réception quand Lily fait son entrée dans les toilettes. Elle remarque mon visage pale et mes yeux brillants.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien ? Demande-t-elle inquiète

\- Oui ça va, je murmure en lui souriant

Soudain une pensée me vient, comment réagirait-elle à ma mort ? C'est étrange de ce dire que c'est peut être la dernière fois qu'on se retrouve toutes les deux seules. J'en profite donc pour être honnête et à vrai dire je l'aurais fais même si mes jours n'étaient pas comptés.

\- Lily je sais que tu sors avec Nick

Ma déclaration l'a fait rougir instantanément.

\- Ça ne me dérange pas, j'ajoute pour la rassurer. J'aurais juste aimé être au courant et le découvrir autrement.

\- Je t'assure que c'est très récent. Il ne c'est rien passe quand vous étiez encore en couple. J'avais déjà c'est vrai des sentiments pour lui mais je n'ai jamais rien tenté avant. Oh, Rose je t'en prie pardonne-moi.

Je la prends dans mes bras et lui chuchote.

\- Tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner et je suis désolée que tu ais eu à vivre ça l'année dernière.

Nous nous séparons et je lui souris. Je la dévisage comme si c'était la dernière fois que je l'a voyais.

\- Tu ressemble tellement à ta mère, je murmure en caressant ses cheveux. Sauf les yeux, tu les tiens de ton père c'est évident.

\- Et toi tu es la plus parfaite des Weasley.

Je pouffe en jetant un regard dans le miroir.

\- C'est vrai ! S'exclame-t-elle. Non mais regarde-toi. Tu es belle, tu sais faire la conversation, tu es généreuse. Tu danses comme une déesse, personne n'a réussi a détaché son regard de toi pendant la danse. Tu as un bel avenir devant toi.

Cette dernière parole manque de m'étouffer. Oh, Lily si tu savais...

\- Tu es la préférée de grand-mère en plus...

\- Ça ce n'est pas vrai, elle t'adore.

\- Bon très bien c'est moi, concéda-t-elle après un silence. Mais ne fait pas la fausse modeste, Rose ! Tu sais que je t'ai toujours envié

Je ris d'un ton un peu amer. J'ai envie de lui dire que ma vie n'a rien à être enviez. D'abord parce qu'elle se finira bien plus tôt que la sienne. Bientôt Rose Weasley n'existera plus. Et tout simplement parce que ma vie est un gros bordel ! Fait de choix poussés, de déceptions et de dangers mortels.

\- Crois-moi, je lui murmure, en ce moment tu ne veux pas être moi.

Sur ces dernières paroles un peu sibyllines je sors de la salle de bain pour retourner à la fête.

Je retrouve Scorpius assis à notre table.

\- Ou étais-tu ? Est-ce que ça va ?

\- je me sentais juste un peu mal après toutes ces danses et l'alcool

Il fronce les sourcils, inquiet et prend ma main.

\- On devrait aller se coucher, il se fait tard et beaucoup sont déjà partis.

J'accepte et part féliciter une dernière fois les mariés et dire au revoir a mes parents puisque dès demain matin je pars pour une destination inconnue avec Scorpius. Une fois dans ma chambre, je prends une douche et me change en pyjama puis je rejoins Scorpius dans son lit. Dos à moi, son visage dans mes cheveux, il passe un bras sur ma taille. Il s'endors rapidement tandis que je lutte pour parvenir à garder les yeux fermés. J'ai fais une grosse connerie aujourd'hui et à présent c'est trop tard. Le deal est fait, je ne peux pas retrouver en arrière. Je ne peux rien dire à personne. J'ai l'impression de mentir à tout le monde. Maintenant que je connais mon échéance, plus rien ne semble avoir de sens. A quoi sert de terminer mon année à Poudlard ? Quel est l'intérêt de garder cette bague a mon doigt ? Scorpius avait dit qu'il s'agissait d'une promesse. Cette promesse a changé un peu, c'est vrai. Je me retourne pour observer le visage du Serpentard.

\- Je suis tellement désolée, je murmure. Maintenant tout ce que je peux te promettre c'est t'aimer jusqu'à mon dernier souffle. Puisque je ne pourrais être ta femme, je t'aimerais de loin. Tu ne me verras pas mais moi je te regarderais toujours. Je penserais à toi chaque minute de mon existence. Je serais toujours à tes cotés, je te le promets. D'une certaine manière je ne t'abandonnerais pas, je serais près de toi. A jamais.

Une larme coule sur ma joue et je ne retiens plus mes sanglots. Finalement exténuée par mes larmes je m'endors alors que la nuit s'éclaircie.

Scorpius me réveille quelques heures plus tard. Je me lève avec difficulté sous son regard inquiet.

\- Tu es sure que ça va ? Tu a l'air pas bien... On peut reporter notre voyage.

\- Non, surtout pas. J'ai juste besoin d'une douche froide pour me réveiller.

Une heure plus tard, nous sommes prêts à partir. Nos valises fermées. Pour tromper son inquiétude. Je souris sans interruption depuis mon retour de la douche. Parfois je le surprends me jetant des coups d'œil qu'il pense discret. Mais systématiquement ma bonne humeur le trompe.

Nous prenons chacun notre valise et Scorpius me tend sa main libre pour transplaner. Quelques secondes plus tard nous sommes dans l'entrée de ce qui semble être un appartement.

\- Ferme les yeux, m'ordonne Scorpius.

Je m'exécute et sa main me guide jusqu'à un escalier. Sans prévenir il passe un bras sous mes genoux tandis que l'autre enserre ma taille et me monte ainsi. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rire quand une enfant. Tout ce secret a le don de me rendre joyeuse. Finalement il me repose, m'entraîne à faire quelque pas. Puis j'entends le bruit d'une fenêtre qu'on ouvre et les sons de la ville me parviennent.

\- Maintenant, tu peux ouvrir les yeux.

J'obéis et pousse une exclamation de joie quand j'aperçois non loin, la Tour Eiffel.

 _ **Voilà pour ce chapitre. J'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous en avez pensez !**_

 _ **Bonne chance à celles qui reprennent les cours cette semaine ! Moi j'ai encore trois semaines devant moi !XP**_

 _ **xoxo**_


	44. Chapter 44

_**Coucou tout le monde ! Me revoilà avec le chapitre 44, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire ! Je suis pas trop satisfaite de moi pour le coup. J'aurais aimé avoir plus de temps pour le parfaire mais tant pis. ;)**_

 _ **Bonne Lecture !**_

 _Guest : slt ! D'abord merci pour ta review. C'est toujours cool d'avoir de nouveaux commentaires ! Alors c'est la première fois que j'entends parler de cette fiction. J'ai déjà lu des fictions de cette auteure. Ton commentaire m'a intrigué alors j'ai commencé à lire la fiction. J'en suis qu'au début donc pour le moment je ne vois pas le lien ! Disons que plus je lis, plus j'ai peur. Je me dis "merde et si la ressemblance est frappante ?". En même temps ça m'amuse, comme quoi l'imagination peut être personnelle et en même temps se rejoindre ! En tout cas merci parce que c'est une fiction géniale et les deux dernières que je lisais se sont terminées récemment ! ;)  
_

 _passingthrough :_ _Slt ! Merci pour ta review, j'adore les lire et y répondre ! Tu es la deuxième à me faire cette remarque par rapport à la fiction de Marie Lupiz. Je ne la connaissait pas. J'ai donc commencé à la lire. Pour le moment je ne vois pas le lien, mais ça viendra. je ne suis qu'au début. Ce qui me rassure tout de même, c'est que cette "partie" de l'intrigue, n'est pas le point fort de ma fiction. Donc j'espère que ça ne sonnera pas comme une répétition pour ceux qui ont lu "Invisible". Voilà ! :)  
_

 **Musique : Young and Beautiful - Lana del rey**

 **Chapitre 44 : Paris tu nous ouvre ton cœur.**

Voilà déjà deux jours que nous sommes à Paris et de plus en plus enchantée par cette ville. Nous faisons toute sorte de visiter, Scorpius m'emmène diner dans les petits restaux qu'il connait bien. Il m'a expliqué que l'appartement où nous logeons appartient à ces parents et qu'il connait mieux Paris que Londres. Il est mon guide et je le suis les yeux fermés. Ce que je préfère ce sont les parcs, où je m'allonge dans l'herbe pour laisser le soleil réchauffer mon visage. Pour couronner le tout, il fait un temps super et nous profitons au maximum de la ville. J'ai l'impression de vivre un rêve ou une lune de miel. Chaque matin je me réveille et il est à mes côtés. Etrangement, je dors beaucoup mieux et je tache d'éviter de penser au reste mais par moment, je dois me retenir pour ne pas me mettre à pleurer. Tout ça ressemble tellement à la vie que nous pourrions avoir mais qui à l'évidence m'arrivera jamais. Je crois que Scorpius a compris que quelque chose ne va pas et je redoute le moment où il posera des questions. Aujourd'hui nous avons décidez de nous reposer un peu et Scorpius est parti chercher le déjeuner. Je reste toute seule à l'appartement mais ça ne me gène en rien. Je mets la table joyeusement. Il dit avoir une surprise pour moi ce soir. Je suis à la fois impatiente et un peu effrayée. On frappe à la porte et j'accours pour ouvrir. Alors que je m'attends à voir Scorpius avec le déjeuné. Astoria Malefoy me fait face, habillé d'un élégant tailleur, elle rentre sans un mot. Je ferme la porte de l'appartement interdite. J'ai envie de lui dire de faire comme chez elle mais après tout cet appartement est le sien et celui de son mari alors je me tais. Elle se retourne vers moi et consens enfin à m'adresser la parole.

\- Bonjour Rose. J'avais peur que vous soyez encore au lit à cette heure.

\- Il est passé onze heures et demie, je dors jamais autant.

\- Ce qui explique votre teint fatigué, rétorque-t-elle

Je me fais violence pour ne pas l'envoyer sur les roses et je souris amicalement – enfin d'une façon qui se veut amicale.

\- J'ai entendu dire que mon fils vous préparait une surprise ce soir.

\- En effet. Si vous voulez lui parler, il faudra attendre qu'il revienne parce qu'il…

\- Je ne suis pas venu lui parler

A l'évidence, elle est venue pour moi. Je ne sais quoi trop en penser.

\- Sachez que pour les Malfoy, une surprise n'est jamais anodine.

\- J'avais cru comprendre, murmuré-je en pensant à ma réaction en apercevant de la fenêtre la tour Eiffel.

\- Bien, avez-vous pensez à votre tenue ma chère ?

\- Je… non, avoué-je peu sûr de moi

\- Le contraire m'aurait étonnée, réplique-t-elle en montant les escaliers vers la chambre.

Je la suis jusque là-haut ou elle pose son sac sur le lit avant de s'assoir.

\- J'ai ramené quelques robes de ma nouvelle collection. Il serait sage que vous en essayiez quelque unes.

\- Euh… oui d'accord… merci

Sa bonté soudaine, me rend nerveuse. Que se passe-t-il donc dans la tête de cette femme.

Elle sort de son petit sac à main, une dizaine de robes, toutes plus belles les unes que les autres.

J'en essaye plusieurs et Astoria opte pour une robe bleu marine, fendue dans le dos qui m'arrive au-dessus du genou.

\- On ne pourra pas trouver mieux, déclare-t-elle toujours assise sur le lit.

Elle a le don pour être serviable tout en évitant les compliments.

\- Je vous remercie

Elle hoche simplement la tête puis me tend le reste des robes.

\- Les autres sont également à votre taille, gardez-les pour une autre occasion.

Je la dévisage ahurie. Où est l'Astoria qui me menaçait, il y a quelques mois ?

\- C'est très généreux, merci, en souriant

\- C'est normal d'aider ceux qui sont dans le besoin, répond-elle en se levant.

Mon sourire quitte mes lèvres et je roule des yeux.

\- Bonne soirée, déclare-t-elle avant de descendre.

Je la raccompagne jusqu'à la porte ou elle transplane.

Lorsque Scorpius revient avec le déjeuner, je lui raconte la visite de sa mère et il laisse apparaître un petit sourire.

\- Réjouis-toi, elle ne te déteste pas

Nous rions un moment de l'incommodité de la situation puis nous déjeunons.

Vers 19h, je prépare pour la soirée surprise. J'enfile la robe d'Astoria, je noue mes cheveux en un chignon en prenant soin de laisser quelques mèches détachées. Je me maquille et je suis fin prête. Scorpius m'attend devant la porte et quand je descends les escaliers, l'effet est immédiat. Il ouvre la bouche sans qu'aucune parole ne sorte puis la referme pour afficher un sourire béat.

\- Je n'ai même plus envie de sortir, murmure-t-il en m'attirant dans ses bras pour m'embrasser.

Je ris comme une adolescente et nous sortons. Scorpius m'emmène diner à la tour Eiffel. Je suis complètement sous le choc. La vue est magnifique, le ciel est sombre et l'on voit toutes les lumières de la ville. La nuit n'est pas vraiment noire, elle a ce dégradé de violet foncé qui caractérise les villes très lumineuses. J'ai l'impression d'être une enfant, je m'émerveille devant tout. La vue, le service, la nourriture, la décoration. Je n'arrête pas d'être surprise et Scorpius m'avoue que ce n'est que le début. Une fois le diner terminé, il m'emmène dans les rues de Paris et nous marchons sans vraiment savoir vers où. Du moins moi je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, Scorpius lui a quelque chose en tête. Finalement il s'arrête et se place devant moi.

\- Est-ce que tu acceptes une fois de plus que je te bande les yeux ?

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

\- Nous allons transplaner à l'endroit de la surprise et je ne veux pas que tu découvres tout toute suite.

J'accepte un peu anxieuse. Scorpius place le bandeau sur mes yeux et je sens sa main prendre la mienne avant d'être aspiré. Quelques secondes plus tard, je suis à nouveau sur mes pieds. Je suis à l'intérieur parce que les bruits de la ville ne me parviennent plus. Il y a une douce odeur de bois ciré. Même si je ne sais pas où je suis, je me sens bien.

Scorpius me fait marcher quelques petites marches et j'entends nos pas résonner. Je sens les mains de Scorpius sur mon visage, il me vole un baiser puis déclare :

\- Je crois savoir que tu aimes le théâtre…

Il enlève le bandeau et je me découvre en plein milieu d'une scène. Je pousse une exclamation. C'est un théâtre comme il en existait au XVII ème siècle. Des moulures en feuilles d'or, des peintures de la renaissance. Seul les sièges en velours rouge et les éclairages semblent provenir de notre siècle.

\- Où sommes nous ?

\- Au théâtre …

\- Mais on a le droit d'être là ? je demande inquiète

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça.

Je pousse un soupire de satisfaction. C'est comme je le rêvais étant enfant, une scène à moi seule.

Je monte sur la scène et les spots s'allume. J'éclate de rire sans pouvoir m'arrêter. C'est tellement irréel.

Scorpius monte à son tour et prend doucement ma main et déclame :

\- _Si j'ai profané avec mon indigne main cette châsse sacrée, je suis prêt à une douce pénitence : permettez à mes lèvres, comme à deux pèlerins rougissants, d'effacer ce grossier attouchement par un pieux baiser._

Je le regarde étonnée ne sachant comment réagir. J'ai toute suite reconnue une réplique de Roméo et Juliette. J'ai envie de rire mais j'en suis incapable. Ses yeux ancrés dans les miens, je me contente de jouer à mon tour. Je suis Juliette, il est Roméo.

\- _Bon pèlerin, vous êtes trop sévère pour votre main qui n'a fait preuve en ceci que d'une respectueuse dévotion. Les saintes même ont des mains que peuvent toucher les mains des pèlerins; et cette étreinte est un pieux baiser._

\- _Les saintes n'ont-elles pas des lèvres et les pèlerins aussi ?_

\- _Oui, pèlerin, des lèvres vouées à la prière._

\- _Oh! alors, chère sainte, que les lèvres fassent ce que font les mains. Elle te prient; exauce-les, de peur que leur foi se change en désespoir._

\- _Les saintes restent immobiles tout en exauçant les prières._

\- _Restez donc immobile, tandis que je recueillerai l'effet de ma prière *  
_

Scorpius m'embrasse puis me chuchote à l'oreille:

\- Je t'aime

\- Ce n'est pas le texte, plaisanté-je en le repoussant doucement.

\- Je suis un piètre comédien, avoue-t-il en riant. Reste ici, j'ai une surprise.

\- Encore !

Il descend rapidement de la salle et je le vois disparaître au loin. J'entends sa voix résonner dans la salle. Il s'est mis à la place du régisseur.

\- Attends encore un peu ...

J'entends un bruit au-dessus de ma tête, comme une machine qui se met en route. Les yeux fixés en plafond, je regarde les flocons descendre doucement sur moi. Je pousse une exclamation de surprise. Ce ne sont pas des vrais flocons naturellement et ce n'est pas les miens mais je suis complètement sous le charme. Alors je tourne sur moi-même sans être capable de m'arrêter, les flocons tombent sur mes cheveux. Je ris aux éclats, je m'imagine dans une robe vaporeuse telle Juliette. Je suis Juliette, cette héroïne tragique qui met en scène sa mort. Comme elle, bientôt on touchera mon corps froid, on me pensera morte, on pleurera sur moi. Je suis Juliette, elle est moi. Mon destin et le sien sont étroitement lié. Je vais mourir… A cette pensée je me laisse tomber sur le sol et mon rire se termine en sanglot. Scorpius accourt vers moi, il prend mon visage entre ces mains.

\- Rose, qui a-t-il ?

\- Rien c'est simplement… je suis tellement heureuse, je murmure entre deux sanglots.

C'est vrai, je suis tellement heureuse que ça me fait mal, surtout lorsque je sais que ce bonheur est éphémère. C'est ça le plus terrible, chaque actions, gestes, paroles, je saisis à présent combien ils sont importants et de trop courtes durée. C'est insupportable de connaître l'échéance de sa vie. A présent j'en suis sûre, mieux vaut une mort rapide, que des années, des semaines, des jours d'attente. Ça ne sert à rien de se préparer au deuil ou de préparer les autres à notre mort parce que c'est une épreuve qui se vit. Il n'y a pas de cours, de secrets, ni de solution miracle. C'est à chacun de préparer sont chemin alors à quoi bon préparer nos proches à l'idée de notre mort imminente. Leur souffrance ne sera que plus longue et l'attente insupportable. Se demander chaque jour si c'est aujourd'hui. Compter les heures, guetter l'appel qui changera tout. Attendre ces trois mots à ne plus en respirer. Je refuse de faire vivre cela à ma famille. Non, je ne dirais rien. Je disparaîtrais purement et simplement. James Anderson se chargera des explications. Il trouvera une excuse, une maladie à accuser.

Alors que mes pensées déraillent, Scorpius m'aide à me relever.

\- Rentrons, chuchote-t-il

Nous transplanons directement à l'appartement. Je m'assois sur le canapé et Scorpius sur le fauteuil juste en face. Il m'observe les sourcils froncés, silencieux. J'ignore s'il est en colère ou juste déçu.

\- Je suis désolé d'avoir gâché la soirée, je déclare honteuse

\- Rose, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demande le blond d'une voix dure.

Je n'ose prononcer un mot, comment lui dire que bientôt je vais le quitter, à tout jamais.

\- Est-ce que tu es malade ? Est-ce à cause de ce qui s'est passé dernièrement ? questionne-t-il d'une voix plus douce en se plaçant à mes côtés.

Comme je ne réponds rien, il ajoute :

\- Je t'en prie, parle-moi. Je veux t'aider…

Son ton suppliant me fait flancher et j'avoue tout :

\- Scorpius j'ai fait quelque chose dont tu ne vas jamais me pardonner. Je vais partir après mon année à Poudlard, pour travailler comme agent avec Mr Anderson. J'ai fait un marché avec lui, en échange de mes bons et loyaux services, il s'engage à protéger tout ce que j'aime. Ma famille, mes amis, toi. Mais personne ne doit le savoir. Pour devenir agent, il faut que je renonce à ma vie, mon nom pour devenir une autre personne. J'ai donc pour obligation de mettre en scène ma mort. Ainsi personne ne cherchera jamais à me retrouverais et j'appartiendrais totalement à l'OSCM.

Scorpius demeure silencieux alors j'ajoute :

\- Je suis désolée, c'était le seul moyen. Je n'ai pas envie de perdre quelqu'un d'autre et je n'ai pas le pouvoir de protéger toute le monde. C'était la seule solution… Je t'en supplie Scorpius dit quelque chose.

Il se lève du canapé et me juge de toute sa hauteur.

\- Je ne laisserais jamais personne t'emmener loin de moi. Il y a un moyen de revenir sur ce marché ?

Je baisse les yeux honteuse et je secoue négativement la tête. Scorpius se met à genoux devant moi.

\- Rose, tu sais très bien ce qui vont te faire subir là-bas. Je refuse que tu ailles. Nous partons, toute suite, fais tes valises ! s'exclame-t-il en se relevant.

Je prends sa main dans la mienne. On ne peut pas partir, pas maintenant James Anderson nous pourchassera partout ! Non, on ne peut pas...

\- Alors tu proposes quoi ! s'énerve Scorpius

Je me lève et marche dans le salon, je passe mon pouce sur ma lèvre supérieur comme j'ai l'habitude de le faire quand je réfléchis.

\- Il faut qu'on nous croit mort, c'est le seul moyen. On piège James Anderson à son propre jeu. Mais seulement à la fin de notre année à Poudlard.

Scorpius hoche la tête pour signifier qu'il est d'accord.

\- Je suis désolée de te faire vivre tout ça

Scorpius m'attire contre lui et me caresse les cheveux.

\- Pour le meilleur et pour le pire, murmure-t-il

La nuit est bien avancée et nous décidons d'aller nous coucher. Au petit matin, je me lève pour préparer le petit-déjeuner. Je remonte pour réveiller Scorpius, je m'allonge à côté de lui et murmure son prénom dans son oreille mais il garde les yeux fermés.

\- Scorpius ouvre les yeux, je sais que tu es réveillés.

Il retiens un sourire mais ne bouge pas d'un pouce. Je m'approche doucement et lui chatouille le ventre. Sa réaction est immédiate, il se tord dans tout les sens en éclatant de rire. Il finit par tomber lourdement du lit. Il grogne tandis que j'étouffe mon rire dans mon oreiller. Quand je parviens enfin à me calmer, je lui annonce.

\- Le petit-déjeuner est prêt.

Je redescends avec lui dans la cuisine où j'ai tout installé. Café, jus d'orange, pancakes, confiture, croissants. La table est entièrement garni. Scorpius laisse échapper un "whoah" de surprise et je lui souris.

\- Ces derniers temps, tu as été incroyable avec moi. Je veux dire avec tout ce qui s'est passé, je ne sais pas où j'en serais si tu n'étais pas resté à mes côtés. Du coup, j'ai un peu l'impression d'être la pire fiancé du monde. Donc j'essaye de me rattraper. C'est juste un petit-déjeuner, ça ne compense pas tout ce que tu as fait pour moi bien sûr. Il faudrait au moins dix ans de petit-déjeuner pour ça.

Scorpius me prend les mains et m'oblige à lui faire face.

\- Rose, ce n'est pas une compétition. On n'en ai pas à compter ce que chacun doit à l'autre. Tu as traversé des choses difficiles et je suis rester près de toi parce que je t'aime et je sais que tu en ferais autant pour moi.

Il passe sa main sur ma joue avant de s'installer à table, un sourire gourmand sur les lèvres.

* * *

Après le petit déjeuner nous décidons de nous promener sur les quais de Paris. Nous déjeunons dans un petit restaurant avant de repartir vers l'appartement. Sur le chemin, je tente d'apprendre à Scorpius quelque mots de français. Sa maladresse me fait rire. Il commence à chanter une comptine en français et là j'ai dû mal a rester debout tellement je ris.

\- Stop ! je m'exclame en plaquant ma main contre sa bouche. Tu chantes trop mal !

Il ne semble même pas affecté par ma réplique et continue malgré tout. Finalement je pose ma bouche contre la sienne et il se tait. Alors que je m'apprête à mettre fin au baiser, il passe sa main autour de mes hanches et me pousse contre lui. C'est à ce moment que la pluie s'abat sur nous.

On se sépare, levant la tête vers les nuages orageux.

\- C'est de ta faute, tu le sais ça ?

Il rit et prend ma main avant de déclarer :

\- Aller viens, rentrons !

Nous arrivons à l'appartement trempés jusqu'aux os. Scorpius monte rapidement nous chercher deux serviettes pour nous sécher tandis que je nous prépare un thé. Nous restons assis sur le canapé frigorifiés en riant de notre aventure. Les cheveux de Scorpius lui tombent sur les yeux. Est-ce qu'il fait exprès d'être aussi attirant ? Je prend un des bouts de ma serviette et essuie les gouttes d'eau qui perlent sur son visage. A la seconde où je crois son regard, ses lèvres viennent s'écraser contre les miennes. Je suis tellement prise de court que je me laisse basculer sur le canapé. Je me retrouve allongée sous son corps. Ses lèvres descendent dans mon cou et je frissonne quand ses cheveux humides se frottent à ma peau. Je laisse échapper un soupire et passe mes mains sous la chemise trempée de Scorpius. Il relève la tête et son regard fixe le mien. Je sais très bien ce qu'il s'apprête à dire. Comme la dernière fois il va déclarer que nous devons en rester là.

\- Je t'en prie va jusqu'au bout cette fois, je murmure d'un ton suppliant

Il sourit mais défait son étreinte et se lève. Frustrée, je me mets en position assise et reste un petit moment ainsi avant de me lever.

Je n'ai même pas le temps de dire "Merlin" que mes pieds quittent soudainement le sol. Scorpius a passé un bras sous mes genoux et l'autre sur ma taille. Je m'accroche à son cou tandis qu'il monte les escaliers, sans me quitter une seconde des yeux. Il entre dans la chambre et mes pieds touchent à nouveau le sol. On reste un moment l'un devant l'autre à se regarder tremblant. J'ignore si c'est parce qu'on a froid où parce que l'on sait ce qui est sur le point d'arriver. J'imagine qu'il s'agit d'un peu des deux. J'ai la nette impression d'être dans une bulle. Je fais le premier pas parce que je sais que c'est ce qui l'attend, comme une autorisation de continuer. Au moindre mouvement de recul, la bulle éclatera et tout sera terminé. Dans un silence tendu je défais un à un les boutons de mon chemisier sans quitter des yeux ses prunelles grises. Son regard dévie sur le soutient gorge bordeaux que je porte. Je vois ses joues se colorer et ses yeux s'animer d'une flamme. Il prend mon visage en coupe et m'embrasse. Nous tombons doucement sur le lit. Scorpius se sépare à son tour de sa chemise et peux alors toucher et embrasser sa peau. Je bascule sur lui et parsème son cou de baisers avant de descendre jusqu'à son ventre. Je sens tout son corps se tendre quand mes doigts commence à jouer avec sa ceinture. Il murmure mon prénom et je remonte la tête vers lui pour l'embrasser. Ma langue joue avec la sienne tandis que ses mains caressent avec force mes cuisses rapprochant ainsi mon bassin contre le sien. D'un geste rapide, il me fait basculer et il se retrouve au-dessus de moi. Il fait glisser ma jupe le long de mes jambes et se débarrasse de son pantalon. Il embrasse mon ventre et remonte jusqu'à ma poitrine. Je soupire au contact de ses baisers et passe une main dans ses cheveux encore humides. Je me sens peu à peu perdre le contrôle, ma respiration devient laborieuse et mon esprit divague. Le contact de sa peau contre la mienne me rend complètement folle. Je murmure son prénom, il lève la tête et nos regards se croisent une fois de plus.

\- Je t'aime, chuchote-il à bout de force

\- Je t'aime encore plus, je lui réponds en souriant

Alors nos respirations saccadées s'entremêlent et nous perdons la notion du temps et de la réalité. Tout est confus dans mon esprit, comme une brume qui m'empêche de réfléchir correctement. Mon corps agit seul sans que j'en ai le contrôle. Plus rien ne compte à part nous et à cet instant j'ai l'impression de vivre réellement le moment présent.

Une barrière entre nous est tombée ou la pudeur et le contrôle n'existe plus. On se laisse allé au rythme de nos corps et de nos cœurs qui semblent battre à l'unisson.

* * *

Le soleil matinal me réveille, je me retourne pour apercevoir Scorpius allongé à mes côtés. Il dort profondément. Je jette un coup d'œil à l'horloge. Il est neuf heures passé. On est sensé être au manoir à onze heure pour rejoindre les parents de Scorpius pour déjeuner.

Je glisse sur lui et je lui murmure de se réveiller. Je le sens s'éveiller sous mon corps.

\- Tu es infatigable, marmonne-t-il

Je ris en me souvenant que c'est la troisième fois que je le réveille cette nuit.

\- Là, il faut se réveiller pour de bon, je rétorque en embrassant son cou

Il pousse un profond soupire et sans prévenir il me retourne et se retrouve sur moi. Il parsème ma peau de baisers et je me mets à rire.

\- Scorpius, il faut qu'on se lève. On va être en retard !

\- On n'aura qu'à dire que nous étions occupé, plaisante-t-il en encadrant mon visage de ses mains.

\- Tu sais que ta mère serait capable de débarquer ici pour venir nous chercher si nous étions en retard !

\- Qui a-t-il de mal à passer une nuit torride avec sa fiancé ?

\- C'est bien ça le problème "fiancé" non pas "marié". Je ne suis pas sûre que ta mère accepte un tel comportement.

\- Détrompe-toi, j'ai appris bien des choses à propos de ma mère et si nça ne tenait qu'à moi nous serions déjà marié.

\- Arrête de dire des bêtises !

Je le repousse doucement et m'apprête à sortir du lit mais il me retient par le bras.

\- Où vas-tu ?

\- Prendre ma douche, il faut qu'on se prépare, je répète

\- Je peux te rejoindre ? demande-t-il avec un sourire malicieux

\- Non. Ne sois pas si impatient

Face à sa mine déçu, je lui murmure à l'oreille :

\- Ce soir ...

Je l'embrasse rapidement et sort du lit. Je m'accorde 15 minutes de répit où je me détends sous l'eau chaude. Ensuite j'enfile des sous-vêtements noir et je retourne dans la chambre. j'ouvre le grand placard pour choisir une tenue sans ignorer que Scorpius toujours dans le lit, me détaille à sa guise.

Finalement j'opte pour une robe grise qui fait parti de la série que Astoria m'a donné

Je la passe et me retourne pour la montrer à Scorpius.

\- Alors ? je le questionne en tournant sur moi-même

\- Tu as l'air d'une sang-pure, fait-il remarquer

\- Et ça ne te plaît pas ?

\- Ce qui me plaît surtout, c'est le décolleté de cette robe.

Je lui envoie au visage la première chose que je trouve sur la main qui se trouve être le soutien-gorge que je portais la veille. Scorpius l'attrape avec agilité et me sourit. Des images d'hier me reviennent en mémoire et j'ai soudain très chaud.

\- Habille-toi, je lui ordonne avant de descendre dans la cuisine.

Alors que je m'apprête à préparer le petit-déjeuner, un hibou vient frapper à la fenêtre. Je récupère la lettre. Elle vient de Théo, je l'ouvre tremblante.

* * *

 _Rose,_

 _J'ai le bonheur de t'annoncer que notre petite Charlie est née. Tout c'est bien passé, Spencer se repose en ce moment même. Charlie, elle, est impatiente de rencontrer sa marraine._

 _N'hésite pas venir nous voir. Spencer sortira de Sainte Mangouste probablement dans deux jours._

 _T.B._

* * *

Je monte les escaliers quatre à quatre pour annoncer la nouvelle à Scorpius. Je suis tellement heureuse que j'en perds mes mots.

\- Vas-y maintenant, tu nous rejoindra plus tard, me propose Scorpius

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Absolument

Je l'embrasse et prend mon sac avec de transplaner à l'hôpital.

 _ **Normalement le prochain chapitre sera publié dimanche ! ;)**_


	45. Chapter 45

_**Salut tout le monde ! Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas pu publier dimanche, mais me voici aujourd'hui. J'espère que le chapitre va vous plaire. On va faire un grand saut dans l'intrigue !**_

 **Chapitre 45 : Mission infiltration**

Je cours dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, j'ignore pourquoi. Je sais que Spencer et sa fille vont bien mais je cours tout de même. Peut-être simplement parce que je déteste les hôpitaux. Qui aime réellement les hôpitaux ? Je ne suis même pas sûr que les médicomages les aiment. Sainte Mangouste ne fait pas d'exception. Certains disent que c'est l'odeur, moi je pense que c'est plus l'atmosphère. C'est le frisson qui me prend dès que je rentre, comme si je parvenais à sentir toutes les âmes des morts. Définitivement je déteste Sainte-Mangouste. Mais pour une fois j'y vais pour accueillir une bonne nouvelle. J'arrive devant la porte 216 et je frappe deux petits coups avant de rentrer.

Spencer est allongée sur un lit d'hôpital, elle semble fatiguée mais heureuse. Elle porte Charlie dans ses bras.

\- Bonjour, je dis simplement mettant fin à la conversation silencieuse entre la mère et la fille

\- Rose, comme c'est gentil d'être passé !

\- Comment va la petite ? Je demande en m'asseyant sur le siège à côté du lit.

\- Très bien, en tout cas elle a de la voix. Elle n'a pas arrêté de crier les premières heures

A cet instant, Théo rentre dans la chambre un café à la main. Son visage s'illumine lorsqu'il m'aperçoit.

\- Rose, je croyais pas te voir de si tôt !

Je me lève pour le prendre dans mes bras et lui présenter mes félicitations. Il a l'air si heureux que j'ai un pincement au cœur. Ça n'a pas de sens d'être jalouse d'une fille de quelques jours à peine. La vérité c'est que Théo me manque. Poudlard sans lui ce n'est pas la même chose.

\- Rose, tu veux la porter ? J'ai envie de dormir un peu, déclare Spencer

J'accepte et récupère délicatement la petite Charlie qui m'observe de ses deux grands yeux bleus.

\- Elle est magnifique

Je ne sais pas si Spencer a entendu mon compliment parce qu'il me semble qu'elle dort déjà. Théo s'approche de moi pour observer sa fille.

\- Tu fera une marraine parfaite, fait-il remarquer.

Je ris et passe mon doigt au creux de sa minuscule main. A ce contact, une petite étincelle jaillit et le bébé gazouille avec bonheur.

\- Théo, est-ce que tu as vu ça ?

\- Elle a le pouvoir de sa maman.

\- C'est incroyable !

Finalement je tends à Théo sa fille qu'il observe presque amoureusement.

\- Je reviendrais vous voir quand vous serez rentrer chez vous, je lui promets avant de quitter la chambre

Je n'ai rien a dit à propos de mon marché avec James Anderson parce que je ne veux pas gâcher son bonheur et de toute manière Scorpius a déjà trouvé la solution. Jamais je ne dirais oui à Anderson, je préfère passé ma vie à fuir que travailler pour lui. Je retourne dans le hall, cette fois-ci plus calmement et alors que je m'apprête à sortir j'aperçois mon oncle ainsi que mon père entrer dans l'hôpital.

\- Papa ?

\- Rose ? Que fais-tu ici ? Je te croyais à Paris.

\- Oui, j'y suis. Je veux dire j'y étais. La fille de Mr Blanchard est née et je suis la marraine donc je suis passée les voir. Et toi qu'est-ce que tu fais-ici ?

J'ai à peine le temps de terminer ma phrase, qu'un brancard passe la grande porte de l'hôpital. Le corps est complètement recouvert d'un tissu bleu. Je le suis du regard tandis que l'homme qui le transporte entre dans l'ascenseur.

\- Un homme est mort, m'annonce mon père

\- C'est encore lui, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Rose... il faut que tu rentres à la maison. C'est plus sûr, le département des aurors est sur les dents. Plus personne ne comprend rien à cette enquête et des gens continuent de mourir. Tout le monde est motivé comme jamais pour boucler cette enquête et s'ils font le rapprochement entre toi et l'Assassin. Il pourrait croire que tu es complice.

\- C'est complètement impossible ! je m'exclame. Je fais parti des victimes, cet Assassin a décidé de me pourchasser. Ce qui s'est passé à l'université n'étais qu'un terrible accident.

\- Je sais, me rassure mon père en posant ses mains sur mes épaules pour me calmer. Simplement il est préférable que tu n'agisses pas comme quelqu'un de coupable en te réfugiant à l'étranger.

\- Nous rentrons demain, je déclare en serrant les dents

Mon oncle s'approche alors vers nous et me salue. Il y a un silence tendu, tandis que Harry remonte des lunettes de son index. Il fait toujours ça, lorsqu'il est un peu nerveux.

\- Rose, est-ce que cela te dérangerais de venir avec moi à la morgue ?

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Qui est mort ?

\- On ne sait pas justement. Le fait est que tu en connais plus que nous sur cette enquête, ne le nie pas et ton aide serait précieuse.

Je lance un regard à mon père, il hoche la tête comme pour m'ordonner d'accepter.

\- Très bien, je vous suis, je murmure.

Nous descendons à la morgue, un étage où je en suis jamais allé. Là-bas tout est sombre et froid, je n'ose pas prononcer une seule parole. Un homme en blouse blanche nous annonce que l'autopsie vient de débuter et qu'il faudra attendre un petit moment.

Je ne sais combien de temps nous restons assis dans le couloir sur ses chaises inconfortables. Mon père reçoit un coup de fil et quitte les lieux. Je reste seule avec mon oncle quand enfin l'homme à la blouse blanche réapparaît.

\- Vous pouvez me suivre

Nous nous levons et il nous emmène dans une pièce encore plus froide que la précédente. Le corps est là, allongé sur la table et toujours recouvert.

\- Vous êtes à jeun ? demande le médecin

Nous hochons la tête et il lève le tissu. Un frisson parcours mon corps, je m'oblige à fermer les yeux. Je me renvoie dans le hall de l'université, serrant le corps sans vie de Jeffrey, la fumée entrant dans mes poumons.

\- Que pouvez-vous nous dire, docteur ?

La voix de mon oncle me ramène à la réalité. J'ouvre les yeux pour apercevoir le visage de la victime que je ne reconnais pas.

\- Cet homme est mort depuis longtemps. J'ai analysé les cellules de sa peau et je peux vous dire qu'il a été congelé après sa mort puis décongelé. La mort date probablement d'il y a un mois ou plus. Et je peux vous dire qu'il est mort de cause naturelle. Aucun signe de sortilèges, ni de coup fatale. Il a dû avoir une crise cardiaque ou un accident cérébral.

Je parcours des yeux le haut du corps qui est découvert et je m'approche. J'aperçois une petite étoile sur la poitrine.

\- Et ça ? je demande en pointant du doigt ma découverte.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Au début j'ai cru à un tatouage mais ce n'est pas de l'encre. J'imagine que ça a dû être fait au fer rouge.

\- Retourner-le, j'ordonne en posant mon sac à terre

Je prend une paire de gants en latex posée sur la table derrière moi et je les enfile. Le docteur me regarde étonné. Il le retourne et je passe ma main sur le dos froid de la victime. Je remonte jusqu'à son cou et j'aperçois à la naissance de ses cheveux un petit point noir.

\- Le voilà, je murmure. C'est évident, il a subi le sortilège de l'éclair.

Les deux hommes m'observent sans comprendre.

\- Cette marque, je l'ai également juste sous mes côtes. C'est la cicatrice que laisse ce sortilège, le même qui m'a touché en haut de la tour d'astronomie. En réalité, c'est une onde électrique qui passe dans le corps et augmente la température du corps. C'est souvent fatal. L'étoile, là c'est le point où l'onde est électrique est entrée. Le point qu'il a dans le cou, c'est par là que le courant est sorti. On retrouve aussi ce point chez les victimes d'électrocution accidentelle. Sauf que dans ce cas, la victime était déjà morte. Comme celle qu'on a trouvé à Pré-au-lard.

\- Et pour les deux victimes l'étoile est exactement placée au niveau du cœur, ajoute mon oncle.

Soudain je comprends, c'était tellement évident que je me sens idiote de ne pas y avoir penser avant. J'enlève immédiatement mes gants, récupère mon sac et sort de la pièce à toute vitesse. Il faut absolument que je vérifie quelque chose. Alors que je m'apprête à prendre l'ascenseur, mon oncle me rattrape.

\- Rose qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Je crois que j'ai compris ce qu'il cherche, il faut juste que je vérifie quelque chose...

\- Les victimes, il a voulu les réanimer, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, je crois que oui. A l'évidence, il n'a pas réussi. Je t'envoie une lettre dès que j'en sais un peu plus, je lui promets avant d'entrer dans l'ascenseur.

Une fois dans le hall du ministère je transplane directement chez moi. La maison semble vide et je monte quatre à quatre les escaliers pour arriver dans ma chambre. Je m'empare d'un bouquin et je feuillette les pages à la recherche d'indices.

* * *

Lorsque je rentre à l'appartement, il est passé dix-neuf heures. Scorpius est assis sur le canapé, silencieux. Il tient un verre de whisky pur feu à la main. Cette scène ressemble étrangement à ce lendemain de soirée, où j'avais dormi au bord du lac en compagnie de Jeffrey. Pourtant les choses ont changé, Jeffrey est mort et Scorpius est avec moi, mais ce n'est pas le sujet.

\- Je suis désolée, je murmure en posant mon sac sur la table d'entrée.

\- J'imagine que si tu as manqué le déjeuner avec mes parents, c'est pour une bonne raison.

Je soupire et enlève mon manteau. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de parler maintenant, pas après ce que j'ai découvert.

\- Il n'y jamais de bonne raison. Je suis réellement désolée, j'enverrai un mot demain à tes parents pour m'excuser.

Scorpius plante son regard dans le mien et pose avec une délicatesse presque pesante, le verre qu'il tient à la main.

\- Un mot ? répète-t-il. Moi aussi j'aurais bien voulu avoir un mot de ta part aujourd'hui.

\- Je sais, ça a dû être humiliant pour toi de ne pas me voir arriver à ce déjeuner, dis-je en passant une main sur mon visage.

\- Humiliant ? s'exclame-t-il en se levant. J'en ai rien à faire d'être humilié Rose ! Je te parle du fait que j'étais mort d'inquiétude ! J'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose. Bon sang ! Je suis allé jusqu'à Sainte Mangouste pour te chercher. J'étais complètement hors de moi quand ton oncle m'a dit que tu étais repartie. J'ai cru... j'ai cru que... bref ça n'a plus d'importance, marmonne-t-il en se rasseyant pour terminer d'une traite son whisky.

Je m'avance doucement et je m'assois à ces côtés sur le canapé. Je prends son visage entre mes mains et le force à me regarder.

\- Scorpius, je murmure, je ne suis pas de porcelaine. Tu ne vas pas me perdre, je te le promets.

\- Rose, tu ne peux pas promettre cela, pas tant que cet Assassin qui veut ta peau traîne toujours en liberté.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Il est plus proche d'Askaban que tu ne le crois.

Scorpius me lance un regard d'incompréhension. Je me lève et fouille dans mon sac pour en sortir un bouquin. Je lui annonce qu'une nouvelle victime a été trouvé et qu'elle avait la marque du sortilège de l'éclair, qui a été effectué post-mortem.

\- Au début, je ne comprenais pas l'intérêt de l'Assassin à utiliser ce sort. C'est en relisant ce bouquin que tout m'est venu.

Scorpius s'empare de l'ouvrage et l'ouvre à la première page. Il lève la tête vers moi et me regarde perplexe :

\- C'est grâce à roman à l'eau de rose que tu as compris les motivations du tueur ?

J'ignore son commentaire et lui raconte :

\- C'est l'histoire d'une jeune sorcière française nommée Lise, dont le fiancé part à la Seconde Guerre. Il est touché par un éclat d'obus à la poitrine et meurt dans un hôpital de province. Lise refuse de vivre sans lui alors elle tente de trouver un remède contre la mort, elle finit par déterrer le corps de son amant et lui lance le sortilège de l'éclair. Il reprend vie sous ses yeux et l'histoire se fini.

\- C'est génial Rose, mais c'est un roman...

\- Je sais, m'exclamai-je, mais le fait est qu'il n'est pas impossible que ça marche. Le sortilège agirait comme un défibrillateur, en poussant le cœur à redémarrer. Il fait même augmenter la température. D'un point de vue scientifique ça se tient. Tu n'as jamais entendu parler de Frankenstein ?

Scorpius se lève et fait le tour de la pièce tout en réfléchissant.

\- Pourquoi chercherai-t-il à réanimer des personnes ?

\- Il est obsédé par la mort, c'est évident. Tu te rappelles de ces bouquins dans la cabane hurlante, la première fois que nous y sommes allés ? Et au département des mystères, l'arc que Sirius a traversé en mourant ? C'est un passage entre nos deux mondes. Je crois qu'il veut ressusciter quelqu'un. C'est pour ça, qu'il a voulu entrer là-bas, mais d'une manière ou d'une autre ça n'a pas fonctionné. Il a continué ses recherches et il a dû tomber sur le sortilège de l'éclair en lisant des bouquins de nécromancie.

Nous restons silencieux un moment, puis Scorpius monte à toute vitesse dans la chambre. Je le suis sans comprendre.

\- Il faut qu'on rentre maintenant. On va transplaner chez toi, tu as conservé le tableau dans ta chambre avec tout les indices.

\- J'ai dû le dissimuler, mais oui je l'ai !

\- Parfait, fais tes valises.

Durant les trente minutes suivantes, nous nous activons à faire notre valise dans un silence d'excitation. Nous arrivons au bout, je le sens au fond de moi. Je suis sur le point de comprendre cette homme. L'idée que ce monstre sorte de ma vie pour de bon, me donne des ailes. J'ai l'impression de revivre à nouveau. Pour la première fois depuis l'accident, je me sens plus légère. Je n'ai pas envie de me venger, je l'ai compris maintenant. Tout ce que je cherche c'est sortir cette homme de ma vie, de nos vies.

Une fois prêts, nous transplanons chez moi. Mes parents n'ont pas le temps de poser des questions que nous montons les marches quatre à quatre dans ma chambre. Je fais apparaître d'un coup de baguette le tableau dissimulé. Je le retourne face vierge pour tracer trois colonnes.

\- Quand on réfléchi à la victimologie, on peut diviser ses meurtres en trois.

Je dessine trois colonnes sur le tableau.

\- Dans la première on place les victimes qu'il a utilisé pour arriver à ces fins. Comme les employés du ministère qu'il a torturé et tué. Dans la seconde, ceux qui lui ont servi de cobayes, comme la dernière victime et la jeune fille de Pré-au-lard. Et enfin, les meurtres nourris par la vengeance, comme Dean Thomas.

\- On peut aussi y placer les employés, puisqu'il avait tous un lien avec des héros de la guerre.

\- Oui on peut croiser les données... je murmure

Scorpius se sépare de sa veste et remonte ces manches. Il s'empare de mon feutre et ajoute les noms sur le tableau blanc.

\- Il manque une victime, fait-il remarquer. Le frère de la victime de Pré-au-lard. Celui qu'on a rencontré.

\- Première colonne. Il s'est juste mis en travers de son chemin... comme moi

Je murmure ces deux mots pour moi-même. Je me laisse tomber en soupirant sur le lit. On en sait beaucoup plus sur cet homme à présent. C'est un homme en deuil qui cherche à faire revenir son proche d'entre les morts. Il fallait maintenant découvrir son identité. J'avais souvent vu son visage, je pouvais me le représenter très clairement dans mon esprit. Ces derniers temps, il m'était devenu familier. Il apparaissait quasiment chaque nuit dans mes rêves, il n'y a pas moyen de l'oublier.

Mais quelque chose d'autre clochait, et je n'arrêtais pas d'y penser. Les dernières paroles de Jeffrey. _La nuit de la tempête… à la cabane hurlante… Va à la cabane hurlante._ Cela ne faisait plus aucun doute de Jeffrey était l'homme que nous avions aperçu au passage secret du saule cogneur. Mais il y avait quelque chose d'autre. Il m'avait ordonné d'aller là-bas. Quelque chose avait dû se produire, une chose qui avait dû forcer l'Assassin a quitté l'endroit. Il avait vécu là-bas c'était clair, mais pourquoi partir. Il ignorait que Scorpius et moi, nous étions entré là-bas. Peut-être que la créature qui rôde là-bas, l'avait poussé à partir. Ce spectre terrifiant que nous avions aperçu avec Théo et qui pousse ses hurlements étranges.

J'ignorai toujours de quoi il s'agissait d'ailleurs. Je pensais d'abord à une goule, comme il y en a une dans le grenier chez mes grands-parents. Mais l'aspect physique correspondait plus à une harpie. La réelle question était de savoir ce que faisait une telle chose dans la cabane hurlante.

Il n'y avait qu'une façon de le savoir, retourner là-bas, mais j'ignorais si j'en avais le courage.

\- Rose, m'appelle doucement, j'ai peut-être une idée pour retrouver son identité.

Je me lève de mon lit et l'incite à m'en dire plus d'un regard.

\- Au département des aurors, ils ont des technologie moldues, l'une d'elle permet de retrouver des potentiels suspect grâce à une banque de données reliées aux archives du ministère.

\- Mais personne ne nous laissera y accéder. On est pas aurors et figure-toi que je suis une potentielle complice de l'Assassin.

Je tourne en rond dans ma chambre pour tenter de trouver un moyen de nous infiltrer là-bas, mais avec tous ces meurtres la sécurité est considérablement renforcée. Finalement, je prends Scorpius par le bras et descends à toute vitesse dans le salon pour trouver mon père.

\- Papa ! je m'exclame. On a besoin de toi, maintenant, c'est super important !

Comprenant l'urgence de la situation, mon père se lève immédiatement du canapé et s'empare de sa baguette.

\- Comment, je peux vous aider ?

\- On a besoin de s'infiltrer dans le département des aurors, annonce Scorpius

\- Quoi ?

Je m'empare des mains de mon père et plonge mon regard dans le sien.

\- Papa, je t'en supplie, c'est essentiel pour l'enquête !

Mon père se tourne vers ma mère qui a assisté à toute la scène et il reste un moment à se regarder tout les deux dans le plus grands des silences. Parfois je me demande s'ils ne parviennent pas à deviner les pensées l'un de l'autre. Ils ont l'air de réussir à se parler sans même ouvrir la bouche.

Finalement ma mère sort de la pièce pour réapparaître un flacon à la main.

\- Le seul moyen de réussir à s'infiltrer dans un service, c'est de prendre l'apparence d'un employé, nous informe mon père

\- C'est du polynectar, annonce ma mère.

\- Le mieux, c'est que Scorpius prenne mon apparence et toi celle de ta mère. Vous passerez facilement. Becky, la secrétaire à l'habitude de nous voir arriver tard le soir. Vous utiliserez les conduits de cheminées, vous arriverez directement dans le département des aurors. Je vous donne ma carte, elle vous donnera accès à quasiment toute les portes. Et surtout pas de vague.

Nous échangeons un regard avec Scorpius tandis que ma mère nous prépare deux verres. Rien que l'odeur me donne envie de vomir. Nous avalons chacun notre verre avant d'enfiler des habits appartenant à mes parents. Nous échangeons également les baguettes, mon père nous affirme que c'est plus prudent et puis si tout se passe bien, nous n'en auront pas besoin.

\- Ce polynectar est un peu chargé, nous apprend ma mère. Il pourra tenir une heure et demi mais pas plus.

* * *

Une fois que tout est près nous empruntons chacun à notre tour le conduit de cheminé. Nous arrivons en effet à l'accueil du département des aurors. Lorsque la secrétaire nous voit arriver, elle nous adresse un grand sourire, auquel je réponds.

\- Bonsoir, Mr et Mme Weasley. J'ignorai que vous travailliez cette nuit, agent Weasley.

\- Non, je ne travaille pas ce soir. Je voulais simplement avoir l'avis de ma femme sur l'enquête.

\- Je vois, murmure la brune sans perdre son sourire.

\- Est-ce que Harry est ici ? je demande pour couper court à la conversation

\- Eh bien non, l'agent Potter est parti, il y a peu. Il y a eu un petit différent entre Potter et l'agent Cayley. Je les ai entendu se disputer puis ils sont partis.

J'ai soudain un mauvais pressentiment, je pose mes mains sur le bureau de la secrétaire comme pour me retenir de tomber et je demande :

\- Et à quel sujet se sont-ils disputés ?

La secrétaire se mord la lèvre puis déclare doucement :

\- Je crois que c'était au sujet de votre fille. Apparemment l'agent Potter, lui aurait permis d'assister au compte rendu d'une autopsie. Ce qui est formellement interdit et l'agent Cayley l'a menacé de le dénoncer au ministre.

Mon visage (enfin celui de ma mère) devient nettement plus pâle et mon cœur bat à tout rompre. Scorpius passe un main sur ma taille et déclare :

\- Merci Becky pour ces informations. Nous allons attendre le retour de Harry dans son bureau.

Sur ce mots il me guide vers le couloir et je le laisse faire. Le bureau de mon oncle est le dernier. Nous entrons grâce à la carte de mon père dans une grande pièce, ou est placé au milieu un énorme bureau rempli de paperasse. Il y a également l'ordinateur qui va nous permettre d'avoir accès aux archives. Je ferme correctement la porte, tandis que Scorpius s'installe au bureau.

\- Si mon oncle perd son boulot à cause de moi, je ne me le pardonnerai jamais.

\- Rose, c'est pas le moment d'y penser. On a pas beaucoup de temps. A ton avis quel est le code d'accès de ton oncle en quatre chiffre ?

C'est vrai, je n'avais pas pensé à ça dans notre plan. Pourtant c'était évident que son ordinateur était verrouillé.

\- Essaye 1604, c'est la date de son mariage avec ma marraine

\- Non, autre chose !

Je regarde autour de moi, comme si la réponse allait m'apparaître. C'est presque le cas quand j'aperçois de nombreux cadres photos. L'un attire particulièrement mon attention. Il s'agit d'une photo des parents de mon oncle.

\- 3110, je murmure

\- Ça y est j'y suis ! s'exclame-t-il. Que c'est-il passé un 31 octobre ?

\- James et Lily Potter ont été tué, je réponds simplement

Scorpius ne relève pas et entre dans le moteur de recherche.

\- Qu'est-ce que je cherche maintenant ?

\- Un homme qui a perdu un proche

Scorpius se retourne vers moi en haussant les sourcils.

\- On va pas aller loin avec ça !

\- Oui pardon. Cherche quelqu'un qui a aujourd'hui disons entre 30 et 50 ans et qui a perdu un proche durant la guerre.

Scorpius s'exécute puis laisse échapper un soupire.

\- Il y en a plein Rose. Ton père en premier ainsi que tes oncles.

\- Et étant au chômage. Ça m'étonnerait que l'Assassin mystère ait un boulot en plus de celui de tuer et de tenter de ressusciter des gens.

\- Toujours trop de monde, marmonne Scorpius.

\- Habitant seul, n'ayant pas de compagne ni d'enfants.

\- Il m'en reste cinq

\- Montre-moi leur visage.

Scorpius fait défiler leur profil mais aucun ne correspond au tueur.

\- Merde ! je m'exclame en me détournant de l'écran.

La tension monte d'un cran et je me mords l'intérieur de la joue. Nous n'avons pas pu faire tout ce chemin pour rien. Il faut qu'on trouve quelque chose ne serais-ce qu'une piste que ce soit sur l'Assassin ou...

\- Scorpius, je murmure doucement. Tape le nom de Drago Malefoy.

Il se retourne immédiatement vers moi et me lance un regard perplexe.

\- Ça n'a rien à voir mais à l'évidence on ne trouvera pas l'identité du tueur alors je cherche quelque chose d'autre.

\- Et je peux savoir ce que sait ? demande-t-il sur la défensive

Je lui raconte alors la découverte que j'ai faite au sujet du procès de son père et du témoignage de ma mère.

\- Je trouve ça tout de même étrange, qu'elle ait témoigné en sa faveur. Je veux dire... ils se détestaient.

\- C'est peut-être parce qu'ils étaient tout les deux préfets-en-chefs ! Mon père m'a dit qu'ils ne se détestaient plus, qu'ils arrivaient même à s'entendre. Apparemment ils auraient trouvé un moyen de ne pas s'étriper et...

Il s'arrête brutalement dans sa phrase et lève la tête vers moi. Nous en sommes arrivés à la même conclusion, même si elle nous répugne. Un frisson de dégoût parcourt mon corps.

\- Non, c'est impossible, ma mère sortait avec mon père après la guerre.

\- Et mon père n'a jamais aimé que ma mère, affirme Scorpius

Ça parait impossible et pourtant le doute s'est infiltré dans notre esprit. C'est le pire mal qui puisse exister. Un fois que la porte de l'incertitude est entrouverte, elle ne se referme pas tant que la vérité n'a pas été dévoilé. Dans ce cas, nous étions loin de la vérité.

\- Cherche le témoignage de ma mère !

Scorpius s'exécute et je m'approche pour lire les résultats. Il ne s'agit que d'articles concernant le procès. Apparemment le témoignage de ma mère a été la dernière carte abattu par l'avocat de la défense et aurait permis de gagner le procès. Mais pas un mot de plus. Je trouve ça étrange qu'aucun journaliste ne soit allé chercher plus loin. Résultat on ne sait pas grand chose de plus.

\- Tu veux chercher autre chose ? me demande Scorpius

Je laisse sa question en suspend tandis que j'observe les photos de mon oncle. Certaines datent d'il y a peu. Comme celle prise au déjeuner de noël dernier avec toute la famille. D'autres datent d'il y a plus longtemps. Comme celle où l'on voit mon oncle sur un balai, probablement durant sa dernière année à Poudlard. Il y a aussi cette photo de groupe de l'armée de Dumbledore. Ma mère m'en avait parlé. J'avais trouvé ça admirable et courageux d'avoir organisé une telle chose. Mon cœur fait un bond dans ma poitrine quand j'aperçois son visage. C'est lui, j'en suis convaincue. Certaines personnes ne changent pas au cours des années, c'est son cas. Il est bien sûr plus jeune et mieux coiffé sur la photo mais c'est lui, il n'y a pas de doute. J'attrape avec fébrilité le cadre. Il avait l'air d'être heureux, et son sourire n'a pas changé. L'idée que l'Assassin puisse être si proche de mes parents ne m'avait pas effleuré. Ironie du sort, il se tient fièrement aux côtés de Dean Thomas sur la photo.

\- Qui es-tu ? je murmure pour moi-même.

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 _ **Alors, à votre avis, de qui il s'agit ? J'attends vos théories avec impatience !**_

 _ **J'espère pouvoir publier la suite dimanche !**_


	46. Chapter 46

_**Salut tout le monde ! Je publie un peu tard mais je ne suis pas en retard. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre à vos reviews. Je le ferai dans la semaine, c'est promis. Voilà un nouveau chapitre j'espère qu'il va vous plaire !**_

 **Chapitre 46 : La femme hurlante **

\- Qui es-tu ? je murmure pour moi-même

Je me précipite vers Scorpius pour lui montrer la photo.

\- C'est lui, dis-je, en montrant du doigt son visage

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Certaine. Cherche des infos sur l'armée de Dumbledore et ses membres.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le résultat tombe. Mes yeux balayent l'écran rapidement. Mon cœur bat plus vite et lorsque j'aperçois sa photo je m'exclame :

\- C'est lui.

\- Colin Crivey, lit Scorpius avec attention.

\- C'est lui, j'en suis sûre !

\- Ça ne peut pas être lui, Rose. Il est mort pendant la guerre.

Toute ma théorie s'effondre, j'ai la soudaine envie de me mettre à pleurer. Pourtant j'étais tellement convaincue qu'il s'agissait de lui.

\- Ton esprit a dû te jouer des tours, à trop vouloir connaître son identité, tu t'es méprise, m'explique-t-il doucement

Ses yeux fixent à nouveau l'écran et je le vois froncer des sourcils.

\- Attends, murmure-t-il. Récemment, un monument dédiés aux héros de la guerre aurait été construit dans le village sorciers de Greenwitches au sud de l'Angleterre et son nom aurait été oublié. Son frère serait allé se plaindre au ministère, sans résultats.

\- Son frère ?

\- Oui, Dennis Crivey. Il était en quatrième année pendant la grande guerre et a été évacué avec ces camarades trop jeunes pour se battre.

\- Ce qui n'a pas été le cas de Colin.

Scorpius hoche la tête et clique sur un lien pour laisser apparaître la photo de Dennis. C'est bien lui, c'est certain.

\- Quand a eu lieu se désaccord à propos du monument ?

\- En juillet dernier, répond Scorpius. Un mois après les meurtres débutaient !

Ça fait trop de coïncidence pour un seul suspect. Scorpius imprime notre découverte et nous nous apprêtons à sortir du bureau lorsque des voix dans le couloirs se font entendre. Nous échangeons un regard avec Scorpius, lorsque je m'aperçois que ces cheveux blondissent.

\- Merde ! je murmure en observant mon corps qui change peu à peu

On ne peux plus sortir au risque de se faire repérer et on ne peux pas transplaner. On semble coincés jusqu'au moment où Scorpius appelle son elfe de maison, Ellie. Elle apparaît juste devant nous, habillée d'une élégante robe noire.

\- En quoi puis-je vous aider Mr Malefoy ?

\- Fais-nous transplaner au cottage des Weasley, immédiatement

La petite main d'Elly prend la mienne et nous transplanons au moment où la porte du bureau de mon oncle s'ouvre. Nous arrivons directement dans le salon, où mes parents nous attendaient.

\- Alors ? demande ma mère

\- Papa, envoie un hibou à Oncle Harry pour lui dire que le nom du tueur est Dennis Crivey. C'est le frère de Colin.

Après avoir passé une bonne heure à expliquer tout à mes parents concernant l'avancé de l'enquête, Scorpius rentre chez lui et je remonte dans ma chambre. J'envoie immédiatement un hibou à James Anderson pour lui annoncer que je connais l'identité de l'Assassin. Je reçois quelques minutes plus tard sa réponse. Il exige que je le retrouve dans dix minutes au parc St James juste à côté de Buckingham Palace. Il est près de deux heure du matin mais j'accepte. Je me change et enfile un jean et un pull bleu marine. Je glisse ma baguette dans un sac avec les papiers imprimés par Scorpius et je transplane.

* * *

La nuit est fraiche et le parc entièrement vide. Je marche sans trop savoir vers où, j'attends simplement qu'il me trouve, il le fera. J'entends au loin les bruits de la ville mais autour de moi, tout est silencieux. Je perçois simplement le bruit de mes pas. Je finis par m'assoir sur un banc pour l'attendre. J'ai froid et je commence à perdre patience, jusqu'à ce que je le remarque, avançant dans ma direction. Il s'assoit à mes côtés et fait semblant de m'ignorer. Il ne m'adresse pas un regard, pas une parole.

\- C'est une belle nuit, fait-il remarquer après un long silence

\- Arrêter de tourner autour du pot Anderson, il est tard et j'aimerais me coucher.

Je perçois un faible sourire sur son visage.

\- Le tueur est Dennis Crivey. Son frère est mort pendant la grande Guerre et maintenant il veut le ressusciter. Je vous ai tout écrit et j'ai assemblé ce que j'avais sur lui pour vous.

Je sort une pochette de mon sac et lui tend. Il l'ouvre et feuillette le dossier.

\- Où avez-vous eu tout ça ? questionne-t-il intéressé

\- Je me suis infiltrée dans le département des aurors.

Pour la première fois depuis le début de notre entrevue, il daigne lever les yeux vers moi. Il me sourit et déclare :

\- C'est impressionnant, je dois le dire. Je ne me trompais pas à votre sujet. Vous êtes parfaite pour ce travail.

\- Oui, et bien dépêchez-vous d'en finir avec cet homme pour que je puisse faire partie de votre armée ridicule, je réponds en me levant pour mettre fin à notre rencontre.

Il se lève à son tour et me tend la pochette.

\- Je n'en aurais pas besoin, murmure-t-il

Je l'observe étonnée, en récupérant le dossier. Quelque chose me dit qu'il en sait plus que moi sur Dennis Crivey.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? Vous n'allez pas l'arrêter ?

\- Miss Weasley, là où vous voyez un simple dégénéré qui s'est lancé dans une cause perdu, moi je vois un homme qui est surement près de découvrir le plus grand secret de l'humanité, dépassant même celui de la pierre Philosophale. S'il est possible de ressusciter quelqu'un, alors notre tueur est sur le point de réussir et il serait complètement stupide de mettre fin à ses recherches maintenant.

\- Vous m'avez menti, murmurai-je. Vous disiez vouloir l'arrêter. Vous saviez bien avant moi qui il était et vous faîtes exprès de le laisser en liberté !

Anderson enfonce les mains dans ses poches, le visage impassible. Il en sort un paquet de cigarette et en plaça une entre ses lèvres.

\- Rose, vous êtes une femme intelligente, déclare-t-il après avoir allumée sa cigarette. Mes "amis" comme j'aime les appeler, avait déjà découvert son identité depuis longtemps. Ne soyez pas vexée, ils avaient bien plus de temps et de moyens que vous.

Il rejette une bouffée de fumée avant de joindre à nouveau la cigarette à ses lèvres.

\- Alors cette nuit-là, à l'université quel était votre but ? demandai-je perdue

\- Il fallait le tenir écarté de l'endroit où il menait ses recherches. Mes amis ont fouillé discrètement son domicile. Vous avez jouez votre rôle à la perfection ce soir-là, Miss Weasley.

Je serre la mâchoire pour m'empêcher de lui en coller une.

\- Des gens sont morts cette nuit-là et vous ne vous sentez même pas coupable ! explosai-je

\- Ecoutez Rose, je n'ai pas le temps de ressentir de la culpabilité. Vous le faîtes très bien à ma place.

\- Vous ne pensez tout de même pas que je vais accepter de travailler avec vous après ce que je viens d'apprendre.

\- Vous n'avez pas le choix ! déclare Anderson d'un ton froid

\- On a toujours le choix et je n'ai pas fait le serment inviolable ! Et même si c'était le cas, je préférerais mourir que de travailler pour vous ! m'exclamai-je

Je m'apprête à lui tourner le dos mais sa main enferme mon bras.

\- Rappelez-vous Rose que c'est grâce à moi si aujourd'hui vous n'êtes pas enfermée dans une cellule à Askaban, crache-t-il en serrant de plus en plus fort mon frêle poignet. Je suis également le seul à pouvoir protéger vos proches. Alors je vous déconseille de me tourner le dos.

Il relâche son étreinte et son visage redevient impassible. Il me sourit et me souhaite bonne nuit avant de transplaner devant mes yeux.

Un peu chamboulée par cette entrevue, je reste un moment stoïque massant mon poignet endoloris. Cet homme est sans doute le pire que j'ai pu rencontrer. Je marche seule pendant quelques instants. Quand la pluie commence à tomber, je décide de transplaner dans ma chambre.

Je suis hors de moi. Comment j'ai pu faire confiance à quelqu'un comme James Anderson ? Je me méfiais pas assez de lui apparemment. Une chose est sûre, je ne me laisserais pas faire et s'il ne veux pas arrêter Dennis Crivey, je le ferais à sa place. Je m'allonge sur mon lit pour essayer de dormir mais c'est peine perdue. Alors je me contente d'observer la pluie battre sur ma fenêtre. J'ai toujours adoré la pluie, quand j'étais plus jeune je pouvais passer des heures devant ma fenêtre à l'observer. Elle agissait sur moi comme une balançoire à bascule. Je me sentais jamais aussi bien que lorsque la tempête grondait dehors.

Une nuit, alors que le temps s'affolait, je restai devant ma fenêtre observant les arbres se mouvoir sous le vent. Je savais que si ma mère me surprenait debout à cette heure de la nuit, je passerais un sale quart d'heure. J'avais sursauté quand ma porte avait grincé, Hugo était apparu devant moi. Il était tout juste âgé de six ans et ses petites mains tenaient si fort son doudou strangulot qu'elles en étaient blanches.

\- Rosie, murmura-t-il en faisant un pas dans ma chambre

\- Hugo, que fais-tu debout ?

\- J'ai peur, avoua-t-il alors qu'une grosse larme coulait sur sa joue.

Je lui fis signe de rejoindre mon lit et je m'y glissais avec lui. Sans quitter ma fenêtre des yeux, je le serrai contre moi.

\- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, Hugo. Nous sommes en sécurité ici. Et puis, moi je suis là pour te protéger.

\- C'est vrai ? renifla-t-il en serrant ma main dans la sienne

\- Bien sûr, c'est le rôle du grande sœur.

Je n'avais pas tord. En fait, j'avais complètement raison. C'était mon rôle de le protéger et ça l'a toujours été. Alors que mes yeux commencent à se fermer, j'entends des pas dans le couloir qui me font sursauter. Quelqu'un descend avec prudence les escaliers et j'entends la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrir. Je me lève, m'empare de ma baguette et descends à mon tour. Je trouve ma mère assise dans la cuisine devant un bol de tisane.

\- Maman, que se passe-t-il ? je demande inquiète en m'asseyant en face d'elle.

\- Rien, j'ai juste du mal à dormir.

Je demeure silencieuse, l'incitant à m'en avouer plus.

\- Je n'arrête pas de penser à Colin Crivey et à son frère. Je ne sais même pas si j'ai une seule fois adressé la parole à Dennis. Il était jeune. Lui aussi faisait partit de l'Armée de Dumbledore. Il est venu plusieurs fois je crois.

Ma mère se lève pour se rendre au salon et revient avec un album photo dans les mains. La couverture est bleue nuit, j'ignorai l'existence de cet album. Ma mère prononce une formule pour ouvrir le grand livre.

\- Il y a des souvenirs qu'on ne préfère pas se remémorer, répond-elle à ma question muette

Elle tourne les pages jusqu'à ce que j'aperçoive la même photo que celle dans le bureau de mon oncle.

\- Il n'y a pas tout le monde sur cette photo, m'explique-t-elle. Simplement les principaux.

\- Est-ce que c'est... oncle Fred ? je demande mal-à-l'aise en désignant un visage

\- Surement, je n'ai jamais su comment les différencier.

\- Comment c'était à cette époque ?

\- Il y avait une drôle d'ambiance. En réalité, c'était plutôt excitant de faire partie d'une sorte de société secrète. Mais tout le monde était un peu tendu. Je détestais ça, Harry était souvent de mauvaise humeur. Il faisait tout un tas de rêves étranges. Avec ton père on le soutenait comme on pouvait.

\- C'est cette année là que vous êtes allé au département des mystères.

Ma mère hocha simplement la tête.

\- J'avais été désolé d'apprendre de Colin faisait parti des victimes de la guerre. C'était un petit garçon talentueux, un peu collant mais il ne méritait pas ça. Personne ne le méritait, on s'est tous battus pour nos convictions et on en connaissait le prix. Je ne suis pas allé à son enterrement, ton père non plus. C'est horrible à dire mais nous avions eu nos morts également de notre côté. Je veux dire... ton père était complètement anéanti par la mort de Fred et moi... Peut-être que Harry y est allé mais je ne suis même pas sûre. Maintenant je me dis que peut-être que si nous y étions allés...

\- Ça n'a rien à voir, murmurai-je en prenant la main de ma mère

Je lui adresse un sourire et continue de tourner les pages. Mon regard s'arrête sur une photo d'album de Poudlard où se tiennent fièrement deux préfets-en-chef. Ma mère et Drago Malefoy.

\- Maman, je murmure doucement. Quand j'ai fait ce stage aux archives de ministère, je suis tombée sur le dossier du procès de Drago Malefoy et j'ai appris que tu avais témoigné en sa faveur.

Ma mère paraît soudainement gênée et baisse la tête tout en remuant le sucre dans sa tisane.

\- Je voudrais juste comprendre. Enfin, je croyais que vous vous détestiez !

\- C'est faux ! s'exclame-t-elle un peu vite à mon goût

Je décide d'être directe alors je prends une grande inspiration pour me donner du courage et je demande rapidement :

\- Est-ce-quetuessortieavecDragoMalefoy ?

Ma mère prend un moment avant de comprendre ma phrase puis elle me regarde les yeux ronds.

\- Quoi ? Mais d'où tu sors ça Rose ?

\- Eh bien, je ne sais pas... vous partagiez le même appartement alors...

\- Ça ne veut pas dire que nous partagions le même lit, réplique-t-elle vexée. En plus je sortais avec ton père. Des fois je me demande vraiment d'où tu sors toutes tes théories.

\- Désolée, c'est vrai que maintenant qu'on en parle, je me sens stupide

\- J'ai témoigné en faveur de Malefoy parce qu'il ne méritait pas sa place à Askaban. D'accord sa famille et particulièrement son père ont fait beaucoup de mauvaises choses. Drago lui n'a fait que suivre le mouvement, il a fait beaucoup de mauvais choix, c'est évident, mais ça ne valait pas une peine pour Askaban. Tout le monde le savait mais personne n'osait le dire. Après la guerre, on tous perdu des proches et certains qui disait vouloir la justice, ne cherchait en réalité que la vengeance. Drago avait changé, je l'ai découvert durant notre dernière année, quand tout le monde est revenu à Poudlard. C'est vrai qu'il m'insupportait et qu'on se disputait souvent mais un jour il m'a sauvé la vie. Il en avait rien à faire de moi, je n'étais que sa voisine insupportable et née-moldue alors s'il avait réellement été l'homme tel que le décrivait la gazette. Il m'aurait laissé me noyer dans le lac noir. Ça n'a pas été le cas et je lui en suis éternellement reconnaissante.

Je commençais à mieux comprendre le point de vue de ma mère. J'aurais surement fait la même chose à sa place. Du moins je me plais à penser que comme elle, j'aurais mis de côté mes rancunes envers sa famille et je l'aurais aidé.

\- Drago a dit Scorpius que vous aviez un moyen efficace pour ne pas vous entretuer. Quel est ce moyen ?

Ma mère se met à rire et referme l'album puis se lève pour le remettre et sa place avant de revenir dans la cuisine.

\- Tu connais la salle sur demande ?

\- Bien sûr !

\- Eh bien si un jour, tu veux faire une partie d'échec grandeur nature, tu n'as qu'à y penser. On faisait tout le temps ça quand nous étions sur le point de nous étrangler. Quand j'y repense c'était assez dangereux et je n'étais pas particulièrement douée, mais j'ai pu m'améliorer. Ne le répète pas à ton père, il cherche toujours pourquoi je suis devenue si bonne à ce jeu.

Elle accompagne sa révélation d'un clin d'œil et je mets à rire. Je me sens complètement stupide de penser qu'il pouvait avoir quelque chose entre ma mère et Drago Malefoy. Bon au moins le sujet était clos. Je n'aurais pas résister à un mensonge de plus dans notre famille. Je me serais enterrée vivante !

Soudain j'ai une illumination, comme ça m'arrive d'avoir alors que je pense à complètement autre chose.

\- Maman, il faudrait que tu essaies de dormir maintenant, je déclare avec un grand sourire. Elle approuve d'un signe de tête, monte les escaliers et je l'a suis. Au moment où elle traverse le couloir, je lui lance un sort d'endormissement.

Quelques secondes plus tard, je l'entends s'écrouler sur son lit. Je cours dans la chambre de mon frère et le secoue pour qu'il se réveille.

\- Rose... qu'est-ce qui se passe ? murmure-t-il

\- Lève-toi et habille-toi. J'ai besoin de toi et fais le moins de bruit possible !

Je quitte sa chambre et descends dans le hall. J'attrape une veste et je sors sous la pluie. Je cours jusqu'au garage et attrape deux pelles avant de revenir dans la maison.

Mon frère m'attend dans le salon, il m'observe mi-amusé mi-effrayé.

\- C'est quoi ce délire ?

\- On va déterrer un mort, je lui annonce de ma voix la plus sérieuse.

Il ne prononce pas un mot et je vois qu'il se demande si je suis devenu cinglée ou s'il rêve encore.

\- Prend ma main, je lui ordonne

Il n'ose pas me désobéir alors il s'exécute et nous transplanons.

Nous arrivons juste devant un portail blanc, que je commence à bien connaître. Le mots suivants sont gravé sur un bloc de marbre attaché au mur de pierre.

" A la mémoire de nos frères. Le sacrifice de vos vies ont permis la sauvegarde de milliers d'autres"

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on est au cimetière de Pré-au-lard ? demande mon frère d'une voix blanche

\- Parce que c'est là où sont enterrés toutes les victimes de la guerre.

Je pousse le portail qui émet un grincement sourd. Je commence à marcher entre les pierres tombales, ma baguette illuminant les sépultures. La pluie a cessé maintenant et mon frère me suit quelque peu réticent.

\- Tu étais sérieuse quand tu disais que ...

\- Chutt ! Tu ne voudrais tout de même pas qu'ils t'entendent ! je m'exclame

\- Ils ? demande mon frère d'un ton effrayé

Je me retourne subitement vers lui le faisant sursauter.

\- Oui, les morts, je précise avec un petit sourire

\- Ahaha très drôle ! s'exclame mon frère qui n'a pas apprécié mon sourire moqueur

Je m'arrête une nouvelle fois devant une pierre tombale et j'annonce à mon frère qu'il s'agit de celle-là.

\- Désolé Colin, je murmure au vent

Je tends ma baguette et m'exclame : Bombarda Maxima !

Le marbre se fend en mille morceaux. Je les écarte et plante mon premier coup de pelle. Au bout de quelques minutes, je me rend compte que je suis la seule à creuser. Je me retourne vers mon frère qui n'a jamais été aussi pâle et je déclare :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour creuser ?

\- C'est que... c'est complètement immorale de faire ça. Tu sais qu'en Egypte les pilleurs de tombeaux...

Je l'arrête d'un signe de main et lâche ma pelle pour poser mes mains sur mes hanches.

\- Premièrement, on ne creuse pas dans l'optique de voler le mort et deuxièmement si j'ai raison alors il n'y a aucun mort dans le cercueil situé sous nos pieds. Alors arrête de rechigner et aide-moi, sinon le jour sera levé avant qu'on en ait terminé !

\- Il n'y a pas plutôt un sort pour se débarrasser de toute cette terre ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je n'en connais pas. Par contre, les pelles, elles, sont ensorcelées pour creuser deux fois plus vite. Encore faut-il les utiliser !

A contre cœur, mon frère saisit sa pelle et se met au travail. Alors que nous creusons, je lui fais le récit de tout ce que nous avons découvert à propos du tueur. Il faut tout de même qu'il sache pourquoi il creuse. Au bout de quelques heures, ma pelle touche enfin quelque chose de dur. Ruisselante de sueur, je demande à mon frère de sortir du trou. D'un coup de baguette, je fais léviter le cercueil qui vient s'écraser à nos pieds.

\- Alohomora, murmure mon frère en direction du cercueil

\- Ce serait trop simple, je murmure

\- Alors on s'y prend comment ? Pitié, ne me dis pas que tu vas le faire exploser

\- Non, il faut dévisser et ensuite desceller.

\- Et comment on fait ça ? demande-t-il inquiet que je puisse connaître la réponse.

Je ne le sais pas. Je n'y ai même pas penser avant de venir.

\- On a peut-être pas besoin de l'ouvrir, il suffit juste de rendre le couvercle transparent.

\- Ok, ça je sais faire, m'assura mon frère

Il prononça la formule et détourna les yeux tandis que je m'agenouille pour mieux voir.

\- Tu peux regarder par ici, le cercueil est vide.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, quelqu'un l'a déterré avant nous ? demande mon frère refusant toujours de regarder dans ma direction.

\- Non, personne n'a jamais été enterré ici, voilà tout !

D'un coup de baguette, le cercueil retourne à sa place et la terre le recouvre. Je répare par la même occasion la pierre tombale et nous quittons le cimetière.

Lorsque nous arrivons à la maison, le jour commence à peine à se lever. Je retourne dans ma chambre et je dors quelques heures. Je suis réveillée par la voix de mon père dans la maison. Ereintée, je parviens à me trainer jusque dans ma douche. Je laisse l'eau chaude couler sur mon corps pendant au moins une demi-heure. Ensuite je m'habille et je descends. Ma mère prépare le déjeuner et mon père l'aide avec bonne humeur. Je me rends compte alors qu'on est déjà samedi et que demain nous retournons à Poudlard.

* * *

Après le déjeuner, je vais frapper à la porte des Malefoy. La père de Scorpius vient m'ouvrir, il m'annonce que son fils est parti s'entraîner au Quidditch avec Albus. Il me propose de patienter dans la bibliothèque. Je m'assois sur le canapé, un peu mal-à-l'aise, tandis qu'il range des livres. J'en profite pour m'excuser pour le déjeuner que j'ai manqué. Drago m'assure que ça n'a pas d'importance.

Je regarde tout autour de moi, le piano est toujours là, en plein milieu de la pièce. Sur la table basse en face de moi, il y a un échiquier sorcier.

\- Vous voulez faire une partie ? je propose en souriant

Drago se retourne vers moi et fronce les sourcils. Il paraît hésitez alors j'ajoute :

\- Il paraît que vous êtes un bon joueur. J'avoue avoir toujours été déçue de mes adversaires.

Il esquisse un sourire, il sait très bien à quoi je fais référence. Je trouve ça triste que ma mère et lui n'aient pas tenté de devenir amis après Poudlard. Je suis sûre qu'ils se seraient bien entendu, au fond ils ne se détestaient pas.

Il avance et vient se placer juste en face de moi. Ses yeux gris me fixent, comme s'ils recherchaient une ressemblance avec ma mère. Dans un silence parfait, il avance son premier pion.

La partie est serrée, le stresse monte. J'ai envie de gagner cette partie, comme une façon de lui prouver que je peux faire partie de cette famille. C'est stupide, mais lui aussi semble avoir quelque chose à prouver.

Nous n'échangeons pas un mot durant toute la partie et il finit par gagner. J'en oublie d'être déçue lorsque j'aperçois une lueur de fierté dans son regard. Il me tend sa main et je la serre pour mettre fin à la partie. Je vois ses yeux fixer mon alliance, il a un petit sourire.

\- C'était un plaisir de jouer contre vous, Rose Weasley.

\- De même. Un de ces jours vous devriez défier ma mère aux échecs. Je suis sûre qu'elle accepterait.

\- Peut-être bien, murmure-t-il en remettant les pions à leur place.

A ce moment, Scorpius entre dans la pièce, il paraît un peu étonné de me voir. Son père nous laisse seuls et Scorpius vient s'assoir à mes côtés.

\- J'ai perdu contre ton père aux échecs, je réponds à sa question muette

Je raconte à Scorpius, mon aventure de la nuit avec mon frère et il éclate de rire.

\- Rose, tu n'as pas osé !

\- Bien sûr que si ! D'ailleurs j'ai aussi parlé à ma mère à propos de.. tu sais quoi. On s'est imaginé n'importe quoi, ils étaient juste amis.

\- Génial, ça veut dire qu'on est pas frères et sœurs ! plaisante-t-il

Il m'embrasse et je ris contre sa bouche. Je n'ai jamais cru que nous étions frère et sœurs. Comme il fait beau, nous décidons de passer le reste de la journée dehors. Le parc du manoir est tellement grand, c'est impressionnant. J'ai l'impression que le temps s'arrête. Il n'y a plus que nous et cette nature farouche. Nous nous allongeons sur l'herbe d'une petite prairie et nous discutons de tout et de rien.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'aller en vacances sur la côte ? demande mon petit-ami

\- On vient juste de rentrer, Scorpius !

\- Et alors ? dit-il en riant

\- Alors tais-toi et profite de se moment, je réponds en l'embrassant pour être sûre qu'il ne rétorque rien.

Quand le soleil se couche, nous décidons de rentrer et je quitte le manoir des Malefoy après le diner.

* * *

Les élèves se bousculent pour rentrer dans le Poudlard Express. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tout le monde se presse. Je rentre dans le premier compartiment vide. Scorpius, Albus, Lily et Louis me rejoignent. Chacun raconte ces vacances et je finis par leur faire part des dernières découvertes à propos de l'Assassin.

\- Il semblerait donc que l'enquête soit résolue du moins pour nous, déclare Albus

Je me passe de tout commentaire et j'échange un regard avec Scorpius. Lui, il sait bien que ce n'est pas terminé. Je n'ai pas mentionné devant mes cousins tout ce qui concerne James Anderson et son implication dans cette affaire. J'espère simplement que maintenant que les aurors ont tous les pions, ils l'attraperont facilement.

\- Il y a toujours quelque chose qui me chiffonne, je fais remarquer. C'est à propos de ce que m'a dit Jeffrey avant de mourir. Cette histoire de cabane hurlante, je ne vois pas trop le lien.

\- De quoi tu parles ? demande Louis

\- J'ai entendu par trois fois un cri qui venait de la cabane hurlante. Ce n'était pas un cri humain, c'était comme une plainte mêlée à de l'effroi. La première fois s'était cette nuit de pleine lune, juste avant que Jeffrey sorte du passage secret.

\- Un loup-garou peut-être, propose Albus

\- Non, ce n'est pas ça. La deuxième fois s'était à Pré-au-lard alors que j'étais avec Blanchard et quand on est allé voir, on a aperçu ce ... cette chose. Elle nous a carrément hurler dessus. Elle avait les traits d'une vieille femme. Je crois que c'était une harpie.

\- Est-ce qu'elle a tenté de s'en prendre à vous ? me questionne Lily visiblement inquiète

\- Non, elle est juste apparue comme ça, nous a hurler dessus et est repartie.

Je vois ma cousine pâlir et baisser les yeux. Pourquoi, j'ai l'impression qu'elle me cache quelque chose.

\- Est-ce que ça te dis quelque chose ?

\- Pas du tout, réplique-t-elle

La discussion se clos et Louis change de sujet. Quelques minutes plus tard, Lily prétexte devoir aller aux toilettes et sort du compartiment. Je sors à sa suite, sous le regard perplexe des garçons. J'entends Albus dire qu'il ne comprendra jamais vraiment les femmes avant de fermer complètement la porte du compartiment. Je rattrape Lily dans le couloir et la pousse à me faire face.

\- Lily, qu'est-ce qui se passe. Dis-le moi, c'était quoi cette harpie ?

Elle déglutis péniblement puis me pousse un peu à l'écart.

\- Ta description correspond à une créature qu'on a vu en cours de divination.

\- En divination ?

Je n'avais pas choisi le cours de Divination pour mes ASEPICS, je n'avais aucune idée de quoi elle parlait.

\- Oui, on l'appelle la femme hurlante ou banshee. C'est une créature qui apparaît sous les traits d'une vieille femme et elle a le pouvoir de prédire la mort. Lorsqu'elle croise quelqu'un dont le destin est scellé et dont la mort proche est inévitable, elle hurle. Une banshee est souvent attribuée à une famille ou à un lieu. Celle-ci doit vivre dans la cabane hurlante depuis toujours. C'est peut-être même une des raisons pour laquelle tout le monde pense qu'il s'agit d'une maison hanté.

\- La cabane hurlante, maintenant que tu le dis, ça paraît logique.

\- La banshee fait partit de ces créatures que l'on appelle, les messagers de la mort. Comme le sinistros, les chiens de l'enfer. Rose, si tu as vraiment vu cette femme, est-ce que tu comprends bien ce que ça signifie ?

\- J'étais avec Théo cette fois-là. L'un de nous va mourir, ou peut-être même les deux.

\- A moins que quelqu'un d'autre n'était dans la maison sans que vous le sachiez. Mais oui en théorie, c'est ce que ça veut dire.

Je soupire, complètement déboussolée par cette nouvelle.

\- Est-ce que c'est possible qu'il s'agisse d'une mort... symbolique

\- Je ne sais pas, m'avoue Lily mais dans tout les cas, c'est inévitable.

\- Merci Lily, dis-je ne lui prenant la main. S'il te plaît évite d'en parler aux autres.

Elle hoche la tête et continue son chemin. Je reste un moment dans le couloir, le dos contre la grande vitre du train.

Est-ce que je dois en parler à Théo ? Après tout il mérite de savoir, mais je n'aurais pas le courage de lui avouer.

 _ **Voilà pour ce chapitre ! J'ai hâte de lire vos réactions, merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de m'écrire, ça me fait trop plaisir ! J'espère pouvoir publier la suite mercredi.**_

 _ **xoxo**_

 _ **SunPotion**_


	47. Chapter 47

_Si vous êtes un lecteur qui enchaîne les chapitres, ne faîtes pas attention au message suivant, il est surtout adressé à ceux qui ont longtemps attendu ce nouveau chapitre (enfin si vous voulez connaître ma vie rien ne vous en empêche XD):_

 _ **Salut tout le monde ! Oui je suis bien vivante, incroyable non ? Alors je tiens d'abord à m'excuser pour ce silence radio de... 2 mois (ah oui j'ai fais fort là). Bon il y a une explication très simple à tout ça. Durant l'été j'avais prévu de terminer d'écrire cette fiction et de la poster pour ensuite en débuter une autre mi-septembre (deux autres pour être plus exacte). Mais voilà, alors que j'étais dans l'ambiance parfaite pour écrire (c'est-à-dire perdue dans un petit village du Portugal avec pour seule compagnie une sœur stressée par ses rattrapages de partiels et des chats errants atteints probablement du typhus) bah j'ai pas réussi à écrire un mot alors que l'an passé j'avais dû écrire 10 chapitres. Bref je suis rentrée pas trop désespérée en me disant que comme j'allais en fac et que la rentrée était mi-septembre, j'avais encore le temps. Je me suis jamais autant ennuyé pendant cette période. Alors bien sûr je foutais le seum à tous mes potes mais quand ils sont tous rentrés et bien je me suis retrouvée seule face à mon ordi et là catastrophe... aucune inspiration, rien, pas un grain de sable, comme un jour sans vent dans le désert (faut que j'arrête avec les métaphores et les comparaisons). J'ai tout de même réussi à vous pondre le chapitre 46 que j'ai posté avant de faire ma rentrée.**_

 _ **Et encore là, j'étais pas encore dans l'urgence. Je me suis dit:" je suis en fac j'aurais le temps d'écrire" (c'est même peut-être la raison pour laquelle j'ai préféré la fac aux prépas, écoles etc...) mais d'abord j'avais complètement tord. En fac on a du temps mais si on l'utilise pas pour bosser, bah on a rien à faire en fac. En plus je suis en bi-licence (Histoire-Anglais si y en a que ça intéresse), au début ça me faisait marrer j'avais l'impression d'être Hermione Granger dans le tome 3. J'ai pas de retourneur de temps mais j'ai la sensation de courir entre chaque cours différents. Maintenant je commence à en payer les frais. Enfin bref, le principal c'est d'aimer ce qu'on fait. Je ne vais pas vous mentir le passage entre lycée et fac a été dur, vraiment. Surtout quand autour de nous les gens abandonnent. Au bout de la quatrième semaine j'avais la sensation qu'il me manquait quelque chose et j'ai compris que c'était l'écriture. Ça me tue de voir l'écriture de cette fiction et de mes autres projets ralentir mais je bosse aussi pour pouvoir un jour, vivre de ce que j'écris (je parle pas forcément en tant qu'auteur de bouquins quoique ça me plairait mais plus comme journaliste).**_

 _ **J'ai eu l'occasion de lire les dernières reviews qui datent maintenant un peu et je tiens vraiment à vous remercier. Je n'y ai pas encore répondu si ma mémoire est bonne mais je le ferais c'est promis !**_

 _ **Je m'arrête là parce que sinon mon message sera plus long que le chapitre lui-même.**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 47 : Une feuille d'automne**

 _( on est sensé être en été dans la fiction mais no comment - je n'avais pas d'inspiration pour le titre - pour changer !)_

Le soleil décline lorsque nous arrivons à Poudlard. Tout le monde se rend dans la grande salle, comme d'habitude et chacun rejoint la table de sa maison. Je me retrouve assise entre Albus et Lily qui sont en plein débat sportif. C'est comme se retrouver entre deux dragons enragés. Ça m'épuise mais je reste silencieuse, je n'ai pas la force de leur demander de se taire. C'est le professeur McGonagall qui met fin à mon supplice en prenant la parole.

\- Chers élèves, j'espère que vous avez fait bon voyage. Les deux derniers mois de cours commencent, et ce sera probablement les plus intenses de l'année. J'espère que vous saurez profiter du beau temps avec sagesse. Les vacances viennent de se terminer, non pas de commencer. Cependant, un évènement spécial sera organisé prochainement. De plus, nous avons le plaisir de revoir le professeur Blanchard, qui reprend les cours de défense contre les forces du mal.

Je sursaute en entendant son nom. Je lève la tête vers la table des professeur, et je le vois sourire et adresser un signe de la main. Comment est-ce que je n'ai pas pu remarquer qu'il était revenu ? Je suis ravie qu'il soit de retour, je ne pensais pas le voir ici.

\- Sur ce je vous souhaite un bon appétit !

Après le diner, tous les élèves se dirigent vers leur salle commune, tandis que je fais ma ronde. Je parcours les couloirs, m'arrêtant par moment pour engager la conversation à des portraits ou des fantômes que je croise. Poudlard a été ma maison pendant sept ans, j'ai encore du mal à me dire que je vais la quitter. J'ai l'impression que cet endroit fait partie de ma vie. Ça me rend nerveuse de penser au futur, tout est tellement flou. J'ai envoyé toutes mes candidatures dans les universités de mon choix, mais je n'y prête même pas attention. L'important pour le moment, c'est Dennis Crivey et James Anderson. Les deux problèmes que je n'arrive pas à résoudre. Les deux sont étroitement liés, sans compter cette histoire de Banshee.

Alors que je passe devant la bibliothèque, je décide d'y entrer. Je me dirige vers les livres de divination et j'en choisi quelques uns. Je ne fais pas parti de ses personnes totalement septiques face à l'art de la divination. La raison pour laquelle j'ai arrêté cette matière, c'est que je n'étais pas particulièrement douée. Certains disent qu'il s'agit d'un cours inutile, je ne pense pas comme ça. Je crois juste que certains on un don et d'autres non. Moi je ne l'ai pas, tout simplement.

Je feuillette les manuels à la recherche d'explications plus précises sur cette créature. Je suis a deux doigt de piquer du nez quand quelqu'un s'assoit devant moi. Je sursaute en apercevant Mr Blanchard. Il me sourit, visiblement amusé par ma présence à cette heure dans la bibliothèque.

\- Rose Weasley, tu es toujours la même ! affirme-t-il

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ? Vous devriez être en train de changer des couches à côté de votre femme.

\- Et toi, tu devrais être au lit !

Je souris au ton paternel qu'il emploi. Il est très sérieux et pourtant je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rire.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? demande-t-il en s'emparant d'un manuel.

Il fronce les sourcils en lisant la couverture.

\- J'ignorai que tu avais pris divination pour tes ASEPICS.

\- Ce n'est pas le cas, je réponds d'un ton plus froid.

Comme Blanchard m'observe avec insistance, je n'ai pas la force de lui mentir.

\- C'est à propos de ce que nous avons vu la dernière fois à la cabane hurlante. Je crois qu'il s'agissait d'une Banshee, celle qui prédit la mort. Tout colle, la description physique, le cri, le contexte. Théo, quelqu'un va mourir et c'est très probable que ce soit l'un de nous deux.

\- Rose, arrête de trop réfléchir, murmure-t-il

\- Autant me demander d'arrêter de respirer, je rétorque en reculant mon dos contre le dossier de ma chaise.

Il sourit à ma réflexion sarcastique et pousse tous les bouquins sur le côté. Il approche sa chaise et ses doigts s'emparent de mon menton, m'obligeant à le regarder.

\- Tout le monde finit par mourir un jour et ce n'est pas bon de trop y réfléchir. La divination n'est pas une science exacte, la magie n'a pas de règle stricte.

\- Une banshee, ne se trompe jamais. Son hurlement est toujours synonyme d'une mort inévitable. La première nuit où je l'ai entendu, son cri était tellement puissant qu'il a résonné jusqu'au parc de Poudlard. Jeffrey est sorti de la cabane hurlante par le passage secret. Plusieurs semaines plus tard, il est mort devant mes yeux. Je viens de lire que les morts prédites par une femme hurlante, ne sont jamais naturelles.

Théo m'observe impassible, ce que je lui dis a l'air de lui faire ni chaud, ni froid. Je comprends alors qu'il m'a menti ce jour-là lorsqu'il m'a dit qu'il ne savait ce qu'était cette créature. Il ignorait sans doute qu'il y en avait une dans la cabane hurlante.

\- Rose, Jeffrey est mort en te sauvant. Il s'est sacrifié pour toi. Sa mort était dû à son propre choix pas au hurlement d'une créature. Jusqu'à la dernière minute, il a eu le choix, il aurait pu l'éviter.

Je baisse la tête pour ne pas qu'il voit le trouble dans mes yeux. Je n'ai jamais vraiment réussi à en parler depuis ce soir là. Ce que Jeffrey a fait pour moi, c'est une chose que je n'ai jamais pu imaginer. Depuis ce jour, j'ai cette sensation de devoir ma vie à quelqu'un. Bien sûr, on doit tous notre vie à nos parents mais lorsque quelqu'un donne littéralement sa vie pour vous, ça vous change à jamais.

\- Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un d'autre donne sa vie pour moi, je murmure en relevant la tête vers Théo. Je suis qu'une simple fille... parfois j'ai la sensation qu'on pense que je suis plus.

\- Tu es beaucoup plus Rose. Tu es une sorcière intelligente, une femme ma magnifique, généreuse et une personne avec beaucoup de caractère.

\- Je ne suis plus tout ça, je dis tout bas comme si j'avais peur que quelqu'un d'autre m'entende. Je n'ai rien à voir avec la fille que j'étais Théo, et ça me fait peur. J'ai l'impression d'être une feuille morte, portée selon le vent et qui se désagrège un peu plus à chaque nouveau choc. Je n'ai pas la force d'encaisser un nouveau coup.

Théo se lève et prend ma main pour m'inciter également à me lever. Il pousse ma main vers ma poitrine et elle se pose à l'endroit de mon cœur.

\- Tu entends ce battement ? C'est la seule chose qui te maintient en vie. Peu importe les chocs psychologiques que la vie t'inflige, il continuera de battre. C'est toi qui décide quand tout s'arrête, mais crois-moi, c'est plus difficile de lâcher prise que de s'accrocher. C'est ton choix et rappelle-toi, seul un des deux peut te procurer le bonheur, l'autre ne mettra que fin à la douleur.

\- Et si ce choix inclue une autre personne ?

\- Alors t'accrocher n'en sera que plus aisé. Rose, j'ai une théorie très simple sur la mort. Si tu dois mourir, fais en sorte de le faire pour quelque chose qui te tient à cœur. Fais en sorte que ta mort ne soit pas vaine.

\- C'est ce qu'on appelle un sacrifice, je précise en détournant les yeux. Théo, est-ce que vous pouvez me promettre que vous ne vous sacrifierez jamais pour moi ?

\- Pourquoi je promettrais une chose pareil ? demande-t-il en reculant interloqué par ma question

\- Parce que votre vie a beaucoup plus de valeur que la mienne, vous êtes un mari, un père. Je ne supporterait pas si vous étiez ne serais-ce que blessé en cherchant à me protéger.

\- Toute vie à la même valeur, même celle du plus grand tueur, parce qu'au fond, il reste toujours quelque chose de bon. Si ça peut te rassurer je le promets, si toi tu le promets à ton tour.

Je hoche la tête et tend ma main. Blanchard prend ma main et la serre en me souriant.

\- Bien maintenant, fais-moi un sourire et cours rejoindre ton fiancé qui doit être inquiet de ne pas te voir rentrer.

Je souris sincèrement et je le prends dans mes bras et le serre de toute mes forces.

\- Merci, je lui murmure à l'oreille avant de sortir de la bibliothèque.

Parler avec Blanchard me fait toujours du bien. Je ne sais pas comment, il a réussi à me rassurer. Je monte à toute vitesse vers l'appartement des préfets.

* * *

Le lendemain, les cours reprennent, il s'agit à présent uniquement de révisions et je remarque que beaucoup de mes camarades ont du retard. Lorsque je croise la directrice à l'heure du diner, je lui propose d'organiser un groupe de révisions en dehors des cours.

\- C'est une excellente idée, Miss Weasley, mais qui se chargera de prendre en charge ses heures de révisions.

\- Je peux le faire, je suis en avance de mon coté et cela me sera également bénéfique.

\- Non, j'ai un autre tache pour vous. Votre homologue se chargera de ses cours !

\- Mais...

Je n'ai pas le temps de terminer ma phrase qu'elle s'éloigne. Scorpius apparaît à mes côtés et pose son bras autour de mes épaules.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demande-t-il en regardant la directrice entrer dans la grande salle

\- Rien... enfin... McGonagall veut que tu organises les sessions de révisions.

\- Mais... c'était ton idée !

\- Je sais, elle l'a trouvé brillante mais apparemment, je lui serais utile autrement mais elle n'a pas dit comment.

Je suis dégoutée, j'étais vraiment motivée pour organiser ses cours. J'avais même déjà mis en place un programme dans ma tête. Résultat, je me trouve évincée du projet. Je rentre dans la grande salle mécontente. Je peste tout bas jusqu'à atteindre la table des gryffondors. Je m'affale sur le banc à côté de mon frère. Je joue distraitement avec mes couverts. Je me rends compte quelque minutes plus tard que les élèves sont particulièrement bruyant mais je ne cherche pas à savoir pourquoi. Mon frère se charge de me le faire découvrir.

\- Rose, je crois que tu devrais voir ça, dit-il simplement en désignant la table des professeurs du regard.

Je lève la tête maussade et aperçois le professeur McGonagall discuter avec un homme qui n'est autre que Michaël Lourbeni.

\- Par Merlin dîtes-moi que je rêve, je murmure le corps paralysé par le tableau qui se joue devant moi.

Comment est-ce possible ? Que fait-il là ? le Professeur McGonagall s'avance et prend la parole.

\- Mes chers élèves, voilà quelque temps que je souhaitais vous faire d'un nouveau projet. Le grand metteur en scène Mickaël Lourbeni a accepté de monter un projet théâtre dans nos murs. Les élèves participeront de différentes manières à l'élaboration de ce projet. Ils nous faudra aussi des bien des acteurs, que des décorateurs, des costumières, des maquilleuses et des machinistes. J'invite tous les élèves a prendre part au spectacle, sauf les cinquièmes et septièmes année, qui ont des obligations bien plus importantes à la fin de ce trimestre. Ainsi chaque élève voulant s'inscrire devra donner son nom à la préfète-en-chef Rose Weasley.

Tous les regards se tournent vers moi, y compris celui de Michaël. Il m'adresse un sourire auquel je réponds maladroitement. Des chuchotements se font entendre, tout le monde semble excité à l'idée de monter une pièce. Tout le monde sauf moi. Quand est-il de Scorpius ? Je me tourne vers la table des Serpentards et je le vois discuter vivement avec son voisin. J'ai d'abord la sensation qu'il est en colère puis je le vois éclater de rire. Non, vraiment, il n'y a que moi qui semble dérangée par ce projet théâtre. C'est dont ça la tâche que McGonagall m'a accordée. Au fond, je trouve qu'il s'agit d'une bonne idée, la seule chose qui me dérange c'est la présence du metteur en scène, qui par ailleurs, n'arrête pas de me fixer.

Les plats apparaissent et détournent mon attention. Je mange en silence évitant à tout prix de tourner la tête vers la table des professeurs. A milieu du dessert je m'autorise à partir. Ça parait beaucoup moins suspect que si j'avais quitter sans diner, la table. Je marche rapidement dans les couloirs. J'ai besoin d'air, j'ouvre la première fenêtre et le vent s'engouffre me faisant frissonner. La présence de Lourbeni fait resurgir une époque que je préfère oublier. Scorpius m'avait abandonné et je n'étais plus moi-même. Je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver tous les jours face à lui, en me remémorant chaque fois, la connerie que j'ai faite. Je ne me sens pas coupable vis à vis de Scorpius, parce que nous n'étions plus ensemble, mais plutôt vis à vis de Michael et de moi-même.

Sa présence au château est la dernière chose dont j'ai besoin en ce moment.

\- Tu vas attraper froid comme ça, déclare une voix derrière mon dos.

Je ne prends pas la peine de me retourner, je sais très bien de qui il s'agit.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ?

\- Je suis ici pour la pièce de théâtre, comme le professeur McGonagall l'a dit.

Je me retourne pour lui faire face.

\- Vous auriez pu m'envoyer une lettre pour me prévenir

Michaël fronce les sourcils et s'avance pour poser sa main sur mon bras.

\- Rose, je croyais qu'on ne se vouvoyait plus. Est-ce que ça va ?

Je me dégage doucement de son bras et serre mon gilet un peu plus contre moi. Je sens le froid de l'extérieur se répandre dans mon dos. Michaël enlève sa veste et me la tend.

\- Je n'en veux pas, je dis d'un ton un peu dur

Il paraît encore une fois étonnée par le ton que j'emploie.

\- Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? demande-t-il perdu

\- Pourquoi vous êtes ici, exactement ?

Il soupire et met ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon avant de rejeter la tête en arrière.

\- C'est la directrice qui m'a proposer de monter un projet ici. J'ai accepté parce que je cherchais justement des acteurs pour jouer une de mes nouvelles pièces.

\- Je croyais que tu n'avais plus d'inspiration.

\- A partir du moment où tes pieds ont franchi le seuil de ma porte, l'inspiration est revenue. Rose, j'ai aussi accepté pour pouvoir te revoir, je ne vais pas le cacher. Ce qui c'est passé entre nous a été court en effet, mais c'est uniquement parce que nous n'étions pas prêt, ce n'était pas le bon moment.

Il se rapproche de moi et je le repousse du plat de la main.

\- Michaël, beaucoup de choses ont changé depuis notre dernière conversation. Je suis fiancée et ...

\- Je le sais, mais ce n'est pas un obstacle ! déclare-t-il. Tout le monde sait que c'est arrangé entre vos deux familles.

Je recule, abasourdie par ces paroles. Pourtant, il n'est pas le seul à penser ça. Le collègue de James Anderson avec qui j'ai dansé était aussi persuadé qu'il s'agissait d'un accord entre nos deux familles.

\- Où as-tu entendu cela ?

\- J'ai lu des articles à ce propos.

\- Je croyais que tu ne lisais pas les journaux, fis-je remarquer septique

\- C'était le seul moyen d'avoir de tes nouvelles. Pas une lettre de ta part, il fallait que je sache si tu allais bien.

\- Alors si tu es au courant de tout, tu dois savoir que je ne suis pas la fille que tu as rencontré Michaël. J'ai changé, des choses ont eu lieu et j'aime réellement Scorpius. Ton arrivée ne change rien.

Il se recule, prenant visiblement conscience de son erreur. Je me sens coupable à nouveau.

\- Je suis désolée, Mike

Je le laisse comme ça, je monte dans l'appartement des préfets. Scorpius arrive quelque minutes après.

\- Eh bien, quel coup de théâtre ! plaisante-t-il en s'asseyant à mes côtés. Michaël Lourbeni fait son grand retour.

\- Oui, et bien j'aurais préféré qu'il reste chez lui !

Je rassemble d'un mouvement anxieux les papiers qui trainent sur la table. Se sont les cours de révision que j'avais préparé. Scorpius m'oblige à les lâcher en prenant mes mains dans les siennes.

\- Rose, qu'est-ce-qui se passe ?

\- Rien, c'est juste que je n'aime pas ce que la présence de Mike me rappelle. Je veux juste oublier cette partie de ma vie. Je me dis que j'ai bien changé depuis le début de cette année scolaire. Parfois j'aimerais juste retourner m'allonger dans ce champs près du terrier avec toi.

\- Rose, tu penses trop. Tu es en train de te créer une obsession.

\- Je sais ! m'exclamai-je en me levant et en marchant quelques pas dans le salon ovale.

\- De quoi est-ce que tu as peur exactement ? demande-t-il après un long silence

Je me mords le pouce, une vieille habitude quand je suis stressée. Il s'est levé à son tour et ses iris grises me fixent.

\- Je n'ai rien à voir avec la fille que j'étais à la fin de l'été, lorsqu'on s'est retrouvé. Comment... comment après tout ce qui s'est passé et ce que je suis devenue tu peux m'aimer encore ?

Scorpius s'avance doucement vers moi et me prend dans ses bras.

\- Rose, tu n'as pas changé. Tu es toujours cette fille brillante, drôle et bienveillante. C'est toi et ça le restera toujours. Tu as la sensation d'avoir changé parce que les évènements que tu as vécu t'ont obligé à faire des choses que tu n'avais jamais faite auparavant, à prendre des décisions difficiles. Tu es juste quelqu'un de bien à qui il est arrivé de mauvaises choses. Je t'aime Rose Weasley et rien ne changera ça.

Il m'embrasse doucement et j'oublie complètement mes doutes. Je ne pense qu'à ses bras autour de ma taille et ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Je me réveille le lendemain matin dans la chambre de Scorpius. Il dort à mes côtés et je n'arrive pas à détourner le regard. Il a l'air d'un petit garçon lorsqu'il dort. Je reste allongée et j'attends qu'il se réveille. Quand il ouvre enfin les yeux, je lui souris et me serre un peu plus dans ces bras.

\- Je t'aime, je murmure

\- Moi aussi.

On reste un moment silencieux et j'apprécie ce moment. Je détaille son visage en passant mon doigt sur sa joue. Quand je pense à tout le mal que Crivey a réussir à faire, à moi et à mes proches, j'ai peur de ce qu'il risque de nous arriver.

Scorpius semble lire dans mes pensées parce qu'il murmure:

\- Tout sera bientôt fini. On sera heureux, je te le promets...

\- Je sais, je réponds en posant la tête sur son torse.

Je relève la tête pour croiser son regard et déclare:

\- Tu sais que d'après la presse, notre engagement a été arrangé par nos deux familles

\- Quoi ? C'est une blague !

\- Non, pas du tout. Apparemment notre mariage serait profitable à nos deux familles et c'est pourquoi nos parents nous ont obligé à nous fiancer.

Scorpius éclate de rire puis déclare en faisant la moue :

\- Je suis déçu, je croyais que tout le monde nous voyait comme Roméo et Juliette.

* * *

\- Roméo et Juliette, déclare la directrice d'un ton sérieux en plantant son regard dans le mien.

\- Pardon ? je m'exclame choquée

\- C'est la pièce que Mr Lourbeni a décidé de monter. Il s'agit en réalité d'une adaptation moderne, qu'il a lui même écrit !

\- Vous m'en direz tant... je murmure pour moi-même

\- Mr Lourbeni tient à ce que vous jouiez le rôle principal.

\- Quoi ? m'écriai-je. Je ne peux pas j'ai plein de boulot. Vous avez vous-même dit que les septièmes années n'avait pas le droit de participer au projet.

\- Miss Weasley, prononça la directrice en se penchant lentement sur son bureau. Mr Lourbeni est le dramaturge sorcier vivant le plus respecté par notre communauté. S'il vous veux comme personnage principal, vous allez accepté. A présent retournez en cours !

\- Madame, je vous en supplie ne m'obligez pas à jouer dans cette pièce. Mr Lourbeni ne m'a en aucun cas choisi pour mes talents d'actrice, c'est simplement parce que... nous étions proche... enfin nous sommes amis.

La sorcière me jauge du regard derrière ses lunettes ovales, puis pose son dos contre le dossier de sa chaise.

\- Est-ce que vous êtes en train d'insinuer que Mr Lourbeni n'est pas objectif dans sa recherche de comédiens.

\- Il est loin d'être objectif quand à mon cas Madame.

\- Très bien, vous êtes dispensée de jouer dans cette pièce.

Je suis soudainement soulagé d'un immense poids, j'ai l'impression de beaucoup mieux respirer soudainement. C'était presque trop facile de la convaincre, peut-être qu'après tout elle préférait que décline la proposition.

\- Mais vous vous chargerez tout de même de l'organisation !

Un mal pour un bien, je pense en sortant du bureau de la directrice, le cœur léger. Alors que je marche dans le couloir pour rejoindre la grande salle. Je vois au loin mon cousin Louis courir dans ma direction. Je n'ai qu'à croiser son regard pour comprendre que quelque chose ne va pas. Il a l'air complètement fou et désorienté.

\- Rose ! s'écrie-t-il en me prenant par le bras. Il faut que tu m'aides, il s'est passé quelque chose, ajoute-t-il en baissant la voix.

\- Quoi ? Louis qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Je vois sur son visage qu'il hésite à m'en parler, il semble tiraillé entre deux sentiments contradictoires.

\- Viens ! se contente-t-il de répondre en me tirant pas le bras.

Il commence à courir dans la direction opposé et je le suis, mon cœur tambourinant dans ma poitrine. On monte jusqu'au cinquième étage et il entre dans les toilettes des filles.

\- Louis ? qu'est-ce que...

J'entre dans les toilettes et ce que je vois devant moi, me prend subitement à la gorge. Alice est assise contre le mur, le bras ensanglanté.

\- Je l'ai trouvé comme ça, elle était à peine consciente ! m'explique-t-il rapidement

\- Merde Louis, il faut l'amener à l'infirmerie, je m'exclame en me jetant à genoux devant ma meilleure amie.

\- Non, elle m'a demandé de ne pas le faire. Elle ne veut pas que sa mère le sache.

\- Louis, elle se vide de son sang !

Nous restons une seconde à nous observer et je me demande comment on a pu en arriver là. Une boule se forme dans ma gorge.

\- Ok, alors trouve-moi un bandage le plus rapidement possible !

Il disparaît des toilettes et j'appuie sur la plaie d'Alice, mon regard est attiré par une lame qui brille au sol.

\- C'est pas vrai, je murmure. Alice ! Alice, regarde-moi ! Reste éveillée !

\- Rose... murmure-t-elle faiblement

\- C'est ça, continue de dire mon nom. Je suis là, je ne bouge pas !

D'un coup de baguette, je ralenti le flux de sang, c'est la seule chose dont je suis capable. Louis réapparait, un rouleau de bandage dans une main et un flacon dans l'autre.

\- C'est une crème à base de feuilles de cyprès, ça calme les hémorragies, si j'en crois mon cours de botanique.

Je ne réponds rien, j'ai confiance en lui. Je mouille un mouchoirs pour essuyer le sang sur le bras de ma meilleure amie. J'applique la crème et je bande la plaie, en serrant un peu.

\- OK, c'est bon, je murmure rassurée

Mon répit n'est que de courte durée quand je remarque que Alice est complètement inconsciente.

\- Alice ? je l'appelle en tapotant sa joue

Elle ne répond pas et je me tourne vers Louis.

\- Cette fois on l'emmène à l'infirmerie !

\- Mais, j'ai promis que...

\- Moi je n'ai pas promis ! hurlai-je

Je me lève et à deux nous la soulevons. Nous descendons le plus rapidement à l'infirmerie. Lorsque nous entrons, il n'y a personne pour nous accueillir. Nous posons rapidement Alice sur un des lits.

\- Rose, je crois qu'elle ne respire plus...

\- Mrs Abbott, doit être dans la grande salle, je vais la prévenir.

Je cours le plus vite possible, j'entre dans la grande salle en poussant de toute mes forces les lourdes portes.

Mon entrée effraie tout le monde, je prends alors conscience que j'ai les mains en sang. Certaines premières années poussent des cris effrayés, tandis que je vois la directrice et la mère de ma meilleure amie courir vers moi.

\- C'est Alice, dans l'infirmerie, j'arrive difficilement à articuler à bout de souffle

Elles se précipitent tout deux dans le couloir, je sens un bras m'entraîner en dehors de la grande salle, c'est Scorpius.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? demande-t-il

\- J'ai le sang de ma meilleure amie sur les mains, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? je m'exclame en me dégageant de son étreinte.

\- Calme-toi...

\- On avait tord ! Scorpius, on ne sera jamais heureux, il nous a détruit, il a gagné.

\- Ne dis pas ça ! réplique-t-il en s'avançant vers moi

\- C'est vrai, regarde Alice est au plus mal, Sarah a perdu son père, qui se trouve aussi être le parrain de Lily, je ne suis que l'ombre de moi-même et Jeffrey est mort !

Les trois derniers mots me brûlent la gorge, je crois que je n'ai jamais vraiment fait le deuil de Jeffrey. Il avait été mon ami après tout, avant d'être manipulé et d'essayer de me tuer. Comme un cercle vicieux, Dennis Crivey réussissait indirectement à gâcher mon bonheur et celui de mes amis. Il n'avait rien besoin de faire de plus, je me détruisais peu à peu moi-même et pour la première fois j'avais conscience de ne pas être la seule. Vidée de toute énergie, je m'assois sur les escaliers, la tête dans les mains. Scorpius m'observe silencieusement. Je me sens coupable de lui avoir crier dessus et de lui infliger ça. Il est mon petit-ami, c'est son rôle de me soutenir et il le fait à merveille, mais j'imagine combien cela doit être dur pour lui. Il s'assois à mes côtés, tandis que des larmes coulent sur mes joues.

\- Peut-être... que ce n'est pas... ce n'est pas le moment pour essayer d'être heureux. On devrait attendre que tout ça se termine.

\- Tu te fous de ma gueule ? s'exclame Scorpius. Je rêve ou tu essayes de rompre avec moi ?

\- Je dis juste que...

\- C'est HORS DE QUESTION ! Tu m'entends ? Je ne vais pas te laisser toute seule. Je ne sais pas ce que tu t'imagines, mais il n'est pas question de faire un break ou je ne sais pas quoi ! C'est clair ?

Je hoche la tête, incapable de prononcer une seule parole. Je prends sa main et la serre dans la mienne. Les minutes s'écoulent puis la première sonnerie retentie et les élèves sortent pour se diriger dans leur classes. Je me lève et Scorpius fait de même. On se retrouve dans les toilettes, ou je rince mes mains rougies par le sang. Finalement on rejoint Louis à l'infirmerie. Il nous apprend que Alice va s'en remettre, elle avait simplement perdu connaissance et que mon bandage a été très efficace. Sa mère vient nous voir pour nous annoncer qu'elle ne se réveillera pas avant quelques heures, alors nous décidons de retourner en cours.

A onze heures, je retourne à l'infirmerie. Je n'ai plus cours et il est trop tôt pour manger alors je reste assise sur une chaise à côté du lit d'Alice en espérant qu'elle se réveillera rapidement. Je commence à lecture de la pièce de Lourbeni que je suis sensé aidé à organiser. Un exemplaire a été donné ce matin à tout ceux qui souhaitaient s'engager dans la pièce. Du coup personne ne parle plus que de ça. Mon interruption dans la grande salle ce matin paraît avoir été oublié, ou bien c'est parce que les élèves sont habitués à me voir entouré de malheurs et désastres sanglants. Ça me convient en quelque sorte.

\- Salut... murmure une voix alors que j'entame le deuxième acte de ma lecture.

\- Hey, Alice ! m'exclamai-je en lâchant mon livre

Elle me sourit et je lui caresse doucement les cheveux.

\- Comment tu te sens ?

\- Mal... je veux dire... je vais bien, c'est juste que je me sens complètement idiote. Je suis désolée

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, la rassurai-je

On reste un moment silencieuse puis elle déclare :

\- Il ne manquait plus que ça hein ? Ta meilleure amie qui se mutile

\- Cette fois je t'avoues que tu m'as vraiment surprise, je réponds avec la même ironie. Est-ce que tu veux en parler ?

\- Pas vraiment... murmure-t-elle en baissant les yeux

Je prend sa main dans la mienne et la serre de toute mes forces.

\- Je suis tellement contente que tu sois toujours là, j'article tout bas

\- C'est grâce à toi. Merci Rose !

Louis entre dans l'infirmerie et je décide de les laisser tout les deux. Ils ont besoin de discuter, c'est évident. Alors je me rappelle de ce que m'a dit Théo dans la bibliothèque "C'est toi qui décide quand tout s'arrête" et ses paroles prennent pour moi un tout autre sens.

* * *

 _ **Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Je ne suis pas hyper fière de ce chapitre je l'avoue. Mon manque d'inspiration se traduit clairement dans le surplus de dialogue. C'est l'erreur de base de combler son manque d'inspiration par des dialogues, n'empêche que j'aime beaucoup la conversation entre Rose et Théo. Ce chapitre est un peu "noir" si je puis dire, c'est surtout parce qu'on se rapproche de la fin. Honnêtement, j'ai commencé à écrire le prochain chapitre qui sera plein de péripéties, je ne sais pas quand j'aurais fini. Je vous avoue que cette semaine qui arrive va être juste horrible, si j'y survis peut-être que je publierai le week-end prochain. Enfin je ne peux pas terminer ce chapitre sans parler un peu du cas de Alice. Cette péripétie n'était pas prévu, elle est simplement arrivée en écrivant.**_

 _ **Si j'ai appris une chose pendant mon adolescence c'est que les gens qui ne se plaignent jamais sont souvent ceux qui souffrent le plus. Ces personnes ont tendance à exprimer ce qu'ils ressentent de manière différente, en se faisant du mal à eux-mêmes ou aux autres. J'ai longtemps été très naïve à ce sujet, en me disant que ces personnes étaient tout de même rares, qu'il s'agissaient toujours des plus sensibles etc... Ayant eu une adolescence tout ce qu'il a de plus basique, j'avais dû mal à comprendre comment on pouvait en arriver là. J'ai récemment (disons ces deux dernières années) prit brutalement conscience du nombres de personnes (il n'y a pas que les ados) qui s'adonnaient à ce genre de pratique (je parle de la mutilation, de la boulimie, toutes ses choses dont on nous parle tout de même très peu). Grandir ce n'est pas une chose facile surtout lorsqu'on est face à des difficultés. Je me perds un peu dans mes explications, tout ce que je veux dire c'est que lorsque on en est victime, il faut absolument en parler à quelqu'un de proche ou pas, quelqu'un en qui ont a confiance et lorsque l'on est témoin il ne faut jamais tourné le dos et prétendre n'avoir rien vu, même si on pense être impuissant.**_

 _ **Bon c'est très joyeux tout ça mais j'avais envie d'en parler (j'aurais peut-être dû aller en psychologie) XD. Je dis simplement ça parce que j'imagine la moyenne d'âge de ceux qui me lisent et je trouve important d'en parler.**_

 _ **Bref ! Je vous adore, j'ai hâte de lire vos commentaires, j'espère que le chapitre vous a plu. Je sais que certains n'aiment pas trop quand ça devient un peu "dark" mais comme je l'ai dit on arrive à la fin et les prochains chapitres ça ne va pas être la grande joie (sauf le dernier - enfin peut-être)**_

 _ **Gros Bisous profitez bien de votre week-end de trois jours (enfin de ce qu'il en reste) !**_

 _ **xoxo**_

 _ **SunPotion**_


	48. Chapter 48

_**Salut tout le monde, je publie un nouveau chapitre. J'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue. En tout cas ça m'a fait du bien de l'écrire (me demandez pas pourquoi). Merci à ceux qui laisse toujours des reviews, c'est pour vous que je continue, si vous saviez à quel point ça me fait du bien de lire vos commentaires. A chaque fois ça me redonne envie de me mettre devant mon clavier à nouveau. Alors continuez ! ;) Normalement j'ai répondu à toutes les reviews qui étaient restés sans réponse. Sinon vous avez le droit de m'écrire pour contester.**_

 _ **Je réponds ici à ceux qui ne sont pas inscrit sur le site :**_

 _ **SummerCostello : Merci pour tes reviews, j'adore lire des noms nouveaux dans les reviews. Je suis contente que la fic de plaise. J'espère que ça va continuer comme ça. En tout merci pour tes deux reviews !**_

 _ **Bises**_

 _ **CamWealsey : Une nouvelle lectrice ! j'adore les nouvelles lectrices, bienvenue ici. Je suis super contente que l'histoire te plaise et que tu ais eu le courage de lire autant de chapitre d'un seul coup. Merci pour ta review ça fait trop plaisir. J'ai hâte de te relire !**_

 _ **Bises**_

 **Chapitre 48: Le destin**

\- C'est catastrophique ! s'exclame Michael

La répétition vient de s'achever et personne n'ose prononcer un mot. Je crois que à ce moment précis tout le monde regrette de faire parti du spectacle. Michael s'est révéler être un metteur en scène capricieux et tyrannique, mais personne n'ose s'avancer contre lui, pas même moi. Alors qu'il déchaîne ses foudres contre le pauvre élève de cinquième année qui joue Mercutio, Sarah s'avance à mes côtés. Elle est la costumière du spectacle, et elle est vraiment douée. Un petite sourire sur les lèvres, elle me murmure à l'oreille.

\- Je crois que tu devrais donner un peu d'espoir à ce Michael, ça le mettrai de meilleure humeur.

\- Ne rêve pas trop Sarah, aller courage, plus que deux jours et ce supplice prend fin.

A cet instant, Lourbeni tourne la tête vers nous, je lui souris amicalement du mieux que je peux. C'est la seule chose que je peux faire. Il se calme et déclare la répétition officiellement finie.

Tout le monde retourne se changer dans les coulisses. Nous répétons depuis le début dans la salle sur demande, le seul endroit qui pouvait nous fournir tout ce dont nous avions besoin.

Michael s'approche de moi et croise les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Alors, sincèrement qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? me demande-t-il

Je tourne la tête vers Sarah qui me fait comprendre que j'ai intérêt à répondre de la bonne manière pour le bien de tous.

\- C'est... très bien... en si peu de temps je suis bluffée, j'avoue en souriant

C'est surement vrai, pour tout dire je n'ai pas fait attention aux répétions. Je me contente de faire ce pourquoi je suis là, c'est-à-dire vérifier que tout le monde est bien à sa place dans les coulisse et que les changements de décors se font correctement. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'attarder sur le jeu des comédiens.

\- Oui, je leur met peut-être un peu trop la pression, murmure Michael

Je vois Sarah hocher presque imperceptiblement la tête.

\- Tout va bien se passer j'en suis sûre ! Bon, je vais y aller j'ai encore mes devoirs de préfète à remplir. Je rangerais tout demain matin.

\- D'accord, à demain alors pour la répétition générale alors !

\- Oui à demain !

Je sors en agitant le bras. Une fois que je me retrouve dans le couloir, je respire un grand coup. Ça fait du bien quand ça s'arrête. Sur le chemin vers l'appart, je rencontre Scorpius qui fait sa ronde à ma place. Il est vraiment adorable, je n'étais vraiment pas d'humeur à me balader deux heures dans les couloirs.

Je prend ensuite une douche bien chaude et je me mets en pyjama. Alors que je m'apprête à me mettre au lit, quelqu'un frappe à la porte de ma chambre. Intriguée, je me lève et laisse entrer le visiteur. Il s'agit d'Alice, elle me sourit quelque peu gênée.

\- Salut, je voulais juste te dire que... je suis prête à en parler si toi tu veux... en parler. C'est juste que je pense que je te dois des explications... sauf si...

\- Viens t'assoir, je la coupe en désignant le lit.

Elle s'assoit un peu plus à l'aise tandis que je m'installe en face d'elle. On s'observe un moment tout deux assise en pyjama sur mon lit.

\- Ça a commencé quelques semaines après que j'apprenne mon infertilité. Je ne faisait pas ça pour gagner de l'attention, je le jure. J'avais juste besoin d'une manière de faire évacuer mes sentiments. J'avais cette constante douleur à l'intérieur de moi sans que je comprenne réellement d'où elle vienne et les lames me permettaient d'extérioriser cette douleur. Je savais à présent pourquoi j'avais mal et je mettais grand soin à me guérir, comme s'il s'agissait de la solution. Je sais ça paraît dingue et maintenant que je le formule, je me sens vraiment idiote. j'ai l'impression d'être une adolescente lunatique et pathétique.

\- Tu n'es pas pathétique Alice, vas-y continue...

Ma meilleure amie lève les yeux vers moi et me sourit.

\- Louis a rapidement compris ce qui se passait et il m'a demandé d'arrêter, ou plutôt... ordonné. Il m'a aidé et j'ai arrêté mais pendant ces vacances, cette douleur est revenue encore plus forte. On a passé les vacances en famille et ça me rappelait sans cesse que j'étais incapable d'en engendrer une. Je sais je suis trop jeune pour penser à ça, on a tout le temps d'y penser mais pas moi, parce que ce n'est pas un choix qui s'offre à moi. Je ne peux juste pas. J'ai comme l'impression d'avoir perdu la chose la plus essentielle dans la vie d'une femme. Et ce manque me ronge tellement. Ce qui s'est passé dans les toilettes l'autre jour, c'était un accident, je n'ai jamais voulu mettre ma vie en danger. Je n'ai jamais eu envie de mettre un terme à ma vie, à cet instant je voulais simplement arrêter de souffrir à l'intérieur.

\- Je comprends et je suis tellement désolée, si tu savais, avouai-je les larmes les yeux. Je te promets que tout va s'arranger, tu sera heureuse à nouveau. Bientôt ce sera fini.

Je n'étais pas vraiment sûre de ce que je promettais à cet instant mais une voix me chuchotait au fond de moi que je n'avais pas tord.

Je me réveille, Alice dormant tout contre moi. Je caresse ses cheveux blonds, elle est comme un sœur pour moi et je supporte pas de la voir dans cet état. Mais j'ai bon espoir que tout s'arrange. On est samedi, c'est enfin le jour J, le jour de la pièce. Je m'en réjouis que trop puisque cela signifie que Michaël n'arpentera bientôt plus les couloirs du château ! Je me lève en prenant bien soin de ne pas réveiller Alice et je me glisse dans la salon ovale. Scorpius est réveillé, habillé et il travaille sur le bureau, il sourit en m'apercevant.

\- Tu n'es pas venu me souhaiter bonne nuit hier soir, fait-il remarquer sans méchanceté

\- Oui, désolé, Alice est venu me parler et finalement on s'est endormie toute les deux sur mon lit. Mais dis-moi tu es bien matinal !

\- Non, c'est toi qui est en retard, il est bientôt 10h.

\- QUOI ? je m'exclame

J'ai un tas de truc à faire aujourd'hui, je m'occupe de l'organisation du spectacle. Il faut que je supervise le montage de la scène dans le parc parce que la pièce a lieu en plein air comme il fait beau. Je dois m'assurer que toutes les retouches costumes sont faites, qu'il ne manque aucun comédien, que les décors soient à leur place. Tout ça avant la représentation qui a lieu à 15h. Alors je file sous la douche et je m'habille rapidement. Je croise Alice qui retourne dans son dortoir en m'adressant un sourire. Au moment où je prends mes affaires pour sortir, un livre attire mon attention dans la bibliothèque. Je le fais glisser entre mes mains. Il s'agit du livre que Jeffrey m'avait offert pour mon anniversaire. Ça remonte à si longtemps... J'ouvre sur une page au hasard, il s'agit d'un sortilège de protection. C'est un vieux manuscrit et quelqu'un a annoté quelque chose sur le côté. _Lily Evans_. Ce nom me dit quelque chose. Quelques secondes plus tard, il me revient en tête. C'était le nom de jeune fille de Lily Potter, la grand-mère d'Albus. Est-ce que l'ancien propriétaire du livre pensait qu'il s'agissait du sort qui a sauvé mon oncle Harry ?

\- Rose, je croyais que tu étais en retard ? demande Scorpius en sortant de sa chambre

\- Euh oui, j'y vais toute suite !

Je repose le bouquin, j'embrasse rapidement Scorpius et je sors de l'appartement.

La matinée se passe horriblement mal, Michaël trouve toujours une occasion de gueuler, les acteurs sont stressés et complètement sur les nerfs. Celui qui joue Roméo a failli étrangler pour de vrai son camarade qui joue Mercutio. La répétition a tourné au cauchemar quand le 6ème année qui joue l'un des valets a déchiré son costume alors qu'il circulait dans les coulisses. Finalement, Michaël a mis fin à la répétition en disant que c'était sa pire expérience professionnel. Je veux bien le croire et pourtant tout le monde a fait du mieux pour que ça marche. Alors que les élèves rejoignent la grande salle pour déjeuner avant de reprendre la répétition, Sarah vient me trouver tout affolée.

\- Rose, il faut absolument que je recouse au plus vite ce costume ! Quel idiot ce Campbell, comme si j'avais le temps de lui refaire une veste parfaite. Il va encore falloir que je cherche un sortilège pour arranger ça... soupira-t-elle. Est-ce que tu pourrais m'envoyer ton frère ? Il a la même morphologie et j'ai besoin d'un mannequin.

\- Y a pas de soucis, Sarah, je vais le trouver.

Je termine de vérifier que tous les bancs des spectateurs sont à leur place sur l'herbe du parc et je me dirige vers le château. C'est McGonagall qui en raison du beau temps a proposé aux élèves de jouer en plein air. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il s'agissait d'une bonne décision mais je n'ai pas fait de commentaire.

Après avoir chercher mon frère dans la grande salle, sans succès, je monte en direction de l'appartement pour jeter un coup d'œil à la carte du Maraudeurs. Sur le chemin je rencontre Scorpius qui descend manger.

\- Rose, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu viens manger ? demande-t-il en s'approchant

\- Je n'ai pas le temps ! Michael est devenu complètement fou, je crois qu'il serait capable de finir par frapper un des acteurs. Sarah est dans le même état, elle doit recoudre une veste. Mon frère est introuvable et je dois y retourner pour vérifier tous les décors, sans parler de...

Je n'ai pas le temps de terminer ma phrase que ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes dans un doux baiser. Je perds toute conscience de ce qui m'entoure. J'enroule mes bras autour de son cou pour approfondir le baiser. Je sens ses mains caresser mes hanches et je frisonne. On finit par ce détacher.

\- C'était pourquoi ça ? je demande mes lèvres encore proches des siennes

\- Tu es beaucoup trop stressée en ce moment, murmure-t-il en passant sa main sur ma joue.

\- Non, tu crois ? C'est pas comme si j'organisais une pièce de théâtre complètement ratée, qu'un assassin complètement taré voulait ma peau et que ma meilleure amie...

Une fois de plus Scorpius me fait taire avec un baiser, beaucoup plus fiévreux cette fois. Il me pousse doucement vers un des mur du couloir.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de faire ? je le questionne en rompant notre baiser

\- J'essaye de te faire oublier tout ça...

Il ouvre la porte d'un placard à balai et me pousse à l'intérieur avant de fermer la porte derrière lui. Il fait noir et je ne distingue même pas les contour de son corps. Je sens une main serrer fermement ma taille et une autre passer sous mon chemisier. Ma respiration s'accélère mais je ne distingue toujours pas son visage. J'attends qu'une chose que ces lèvres touchent à nouveau les miennes. Je sens sa respiration s'accélérer également.

\- Scorpius...

Je tend ma main pour toucher sa joue puis avec délicatesse je pose mes lèvres sur ce que je devine être les siennes. Tout s'accélère jusqu'à ce que je n'ai plus aucune notion de l'endroit où je me trouve.

Je dévale la pente qui mène à la cabane d'Hagrid, beaucoup plus détendue. La technique de Scorpius pour me faire oublier tout le reste a apparemment fonctionné. Je n'ai tout de même pas oublié qu'il fallait que je retrouve Hugo. Je marche dans le parc alors que le vent fouette mon visage. Je crie le nom de mon frère sans obtenir de réponse. Alors que je me dirige vers les serres, je remarque une ombre près de la cabane d'Hagrid. Je cours dans sa direction en hurlant son prénom. Lorsque j'arrive chez Hagrid, il semble avoir disparu.

\- Mais à quoi il joue ? je murmure pour moi-même

A cet instant que comprends que quelque chose m'échappe et je n'ai pas le temps de comprendre quoi, que je tombe inconsciente sur le sol après avoir reçu un choc sur la tête.

Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, je comprends que je suis assise sur une chaise, ligotée par un lien. Un bout de tissu entre les dents, je suis incapable de prononcer une seule parole. Tout est sombre et je ne reconnais pas l'endroit, du moins jusqu'à ce que j'entende le parquet grincer. Mes yeux s'habituent peu à peu à la pénombre, je devine les traits d'un homme assis en face de moi mais sans pour autant voir son visage, deux mètres nous séparent. Il faut que je le vois, pour être sûr que c'est lui. Si je dois mourir, je veux voir son visage. Cette fois c'est pour de bon, c'est lui ou moi. Nous ne sortirons pas tous les deux vivants d'ici. Pour le moment, il a l'avantage et j'ai besoin de le voir pour déterminer la démarche à suivre. Je me concentre et sans même prononcer une parole, une boule de lumière apparaît et éblouie la pièce. Je dois fermer les yeux pour m'habituer, lorsque je parviens enfin à garder les yeux ouverts, j'aperçois mon frère en face de moi également ligoté. Alors toute ma bonne volonté et ma détermination disparaît et je tente de hurler son nom mais le tissu m'en empêche. Des larmes de frustration coulent sur mes joues. J'essaye tant bien que mal de me défaire de mes liens, sans succès. Des pas se font entendre et il apparait enfin. Bizarrement je n'éprouve pas de peur, ni de dégout en le voyant, il faut croire que je me suis habitué à le voir. Dans sa poche arrière droite je distingue ma baguette et celle de mon frère. Il s'approche doucement de moi, tout sourire.

\- Bonsoir Rose, je suis vraiment content que tu sois présente ici ce soir, avec ton frère.

J'ai envie de lui dire d'aller se faire foutre mais tout ce que j'arrive à faire c'est grogner. Les liens m'entaillent les poignets et le tissu bloque ma mâchoire.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je te permettrais de prendre la parole un peu plus tard. D'abord c'est mon tour. C'est étrange Rosie – je me permets de t'appeler ainsi parce qu'on est proche tout les deux – c'est étrange de voir comme la vie, notre propre existence, tient à si peu. Tu n'ignores pas la tâche que je me suis donné il y a maintenant presque un an. Tu as un frère également, tu sais ce qu'est l'amour fraternel. Mais est-ce que tu sais ce que sais de PERDRE un frère ? demande-t-il en dirigeant sa baguette vers Hugo. Malgré le tissu serré contre ma bouche j'arrive à étouffer un sanglot.

\- C'est une sensation très désagréable, tu l'imagines. Surtout lorsqu'on est si jeune. Le deuil, ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'on finit par surpasser, non une fois que le mal est fait on garde à jamais cette douleur. On l'enterre très profondément mais elle reste au fond de nous et parfois elle réapparait avec encore plus virulente que jamais. Tu comprends donc ma position, j'ai commencé à me questionner sur ce qu'il y avait après la mort et ça m'est apparu comme une évidence. Il n'y a rien tout simplement, c'est le vide.

Il émit une pose dans son monologue comme pour me prendre à parti, puis continua :

\- C'est la que je me suis dit, qu'il fallait faire un truc, qu'il y avait un truc à découvrir. Un secret que personne n'avait encore percé. J'ai donc volé le corps de mon frère avant sa mise en terre, pour le conserver jusqu'à ce que je perce ce secret. Ça m'a pris des années, et j'étais à ça de découvrir le secret, jusqu'à ce tu commences à te mettre en travers mon chemin. Quand j'ai vu que personne ne se rappelait de mon frère, qu'on avait même oublié d'apposé son nom sur le monument au mort, je suis passé à la vitesse supérieur. J'ai d'abord pensé que le secret avait déjà été découvert mais garder précieusement par le ministère alors j'ai tenté de m'infiltrer dans le département des mystères, c'était le seul endroit où il pouvait le garder. Tu connais la suite de l'histoire, Rose. J'ai échoué alors je suis passé à la technique suivante. Le sort de l'éclair, tu l'as expérimenté je crois. Tu sais combien il est puissant. Imagine un peu l'effet que ça peut avoir sur un mort, mais il y a des conditions à respecter et je voulais le faire bien mais une fois de plus tu t'es mise en travers de mon chemin et envoyer ce lâche de Jeffrey pour te tuer n'a pas suffi. Tu es une dure à cuire Rose Weasley.

Je lui lance un regard noir qui contraste avec les larmes qui perlent encore sur mes joues.

\- Je me suis intéressé à toi petite Rose et j'ai été agréablement surpris lorsque j'ai compris que tu n'étais pas comme les autres. Non ! Tu fais partie de cette élite de sorciers qui ont un pouvoir bien plus puissant que n'importe qui, tu es pure ! C'est étrange comme parfois le problème peut devenir la solution. Je trouve ça très ironique ! Je pensais te tuer mais en faite, tu seras celle qui va celle qui va exaucer mon souhait. Tu vas réanimer mon frère.

A cet instant je parviens à repousser le bout de tissu qui m'empêchait de parler et je m'exclame :

\- Vous êtes complètement taré ! Votre frère est mort pour de bon, vous ne le ferez jamais revenir, c'est impossible.

\- Je suis déçu Rose, enfin on ne t'a jamais appris que le seul moyen de combattre le mal, c'est par le bien. Ils ont dû t'enseigné ça dans ta famille de héros pathétique. Vous avez toute la gloire et tout le monde s'est empressé d'oublier les morts.

\- On n'a jamais oublié ! me défendis-je. On nous a aussi connu nos pertes. J'ai perdu un oncle dans cette guerre, je n'ai jamais eu la chance de le connaître. Je n'ai jamais rencontré mes grands-parents maternels, parce qu'ils ignorent même mon existence, ma mère s'est fait torturé par la famille de mon petit-ami. J'ai subi bien plus de choses que tu ne l'imagines, ma meilleure amie que je considère comme ma sœur est brisée à jamais, Sarah a perdu son père et Jeffrey est mort ! Imaginez un peu toutes les familles que vous avez fait souffrir, vous êtes un monstre, vous brulerez en enfer ! m'époumonai-je

Il m'observe un moment, le visage impassible. Alors je me rends compte que lui crier dessus n'était peut-être pas la bonne solution. Il approche son visage tout près du mien et esquisse un sourire.

\- Alors, je brulerais avec toi, petite Rose. Aurais-tu oublié toutes tes victimes, ce soir-là ?

\- C'était… votre faute, articulai-je

\- Oui, c'est tellement plus facile de penser cela n'est-ce pas ?

\- On ne peut pas réanimer quelqu'un, il n'y a aucun moyen d'échapper à la mort, pas éternellement. Dennis je ne peux pas réanimer votre frère, personne ne le peut, acceptez-le, je murmure comme à bout de force.

Il m'observe un instant silencieusement, je crois avoir réussi à le convaincre mais il dirige soudainement sa baguette vers le visage de mon frère et entaille sa joue.

\- Peut-être que si je te donne une raison de te motiver tu changeras d'avis, déclare-t-il en s'approchant de moi un sourire malveillant sur les lèvres. Alors qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

Je ferme les yeux et prend une grande respiration. Je calme mon rythme cardiaque, je vide mon esprit de toute pensée comme Blanchard me l'a appris. Il faut que ça marche. J'avance mon visage vers le sien et je murmure :

\- Je vais… vous… tuez

Avant même qu'il ne comprenne ce qu'il vient de se passer, mon poing heurte son visage, plus particulièrement ça mâchoire. Mon frère regarde étonné les liens qui trainent à mes pieds.

\- Un tour de magie, j'explique rapidement en me précipitant vers lui pour le délier à son tour.

Alors que je termine de défaire le dernier nœud, j'entends Crivey un peu plus loin gémir en reprenant peu à peu conscience. Je prends la main de mon frère et nous sortons de cette chambre lugubre. Nous dévalons les escaliers de la cabane hurlante lorsqu'on arrive dans le hall, je me retrouve coincée. A quoi bon courir ? Il a trois baguettes, nous aucune. Soit on sort et on essaye de rejoindre Pré-au-Lard avant qu'il nous rattrape, soit on essaye de repasser par le passage secret. La deuxième option me paraît la plus pertinente. J'ouvre le placard à manteau devant moi et je m'y engouffre avec mon frère. Il fait complètement noir, je concentre tous mes sens sur l'ouïe. J'entends les pas lourds de Dennis dans les escaliers, puis sa respiration haletante. Je serre la main de mon frère le plus fort possible, comme pour vérifier que je ne dors pas. C'est cauchemar, mais il est réel, crier ne me réveillera pas.

\- Où êtes-vous ? demande Crivey

Je l'entends se diriger vers la cuisine, je me tourne vers ce qui semble être le visage de mon frère et je murmure : « maintenant, là-haut. Ne t'arrête pas jusqu'au passage secret ». J'ouvre soudainement la porte et pousse mon frère vers les escaliers. Il monte à toute vitesse les escaliers et je le suis. Je n'ose pas me retourner pour voir si l'Assassin nous suit mais je comprends que c'est le cas quand une main attrape ma cheville et la tire vers l'arrière. Je glisse par terre, mon genou butte contre une des marche et je pousse un cri de douleur.

\- Rose ! s'exclame mon frère en se retournant

Je donne un coup de pied à Crivey et je reprends ma course. Nous arrivons jusqu'à la chambre et je ferme la porte derrière nous et soutient la porte avec une chaise. Rapidement il tente de pénétrer. Je pousse mon frère dans le passage secret au moment où l'assassin prononce : « bombarda ». Je sens une force me propulser contre le mur. Je tombe sur le sol en même temps que les milliers copeaux de bois. Une épaisse poussière m'empêche de voir quoi que ce soit. Puis son ombre se découpe au fur à mesure, devenant de plus en plus nette. La poussière me fait tousser, je n'ai plus la force de bouger, j'ai la sensation que tout mon corps est paralysé par la douleur. Il n'est plus qu'à quelques centimètres de moi quand il me saisit par les cheveux pour me relever. S'empare de mon bras et me traine vers l'escaliers. J'ai l'occasion de jeter un dernier regard à la chambre. Aucune trace de mon frère, il a réussit à s'enfuir, je suis immédiatement rassurée. Il m'amène jusque dans la cuisine et je me souviens alors de la première fois que j'ai visité cette maison avec Scorpius durant la sortie à Pré-au-Lard le jour de mon anniversaire *. J'avais vu une ombre ce jour-là, dehors près d'un grand chêne.

\- Vous étiez là depuis le début… je murmure

\- Oui, j'aime cet endroit, enfin jusqu'à ce que vous veniez fouiner par ici, toi ton petit ami et cet homme peureux.

C'est vrai que la deuxième fois que nous étions venu, pendant les vacances de noël nous avions rencontré le frère Mike Motet, le frère d'Helen Motet, cette fille qui avait été assassiné et retrouvé à Pré-au-lard.*

\- Pourquoi avez-vous tué Helen Motet ? je demande brusquement

\- C'était une expérience, elle était tout à fait consentante. Elle aussi voulait trouver un remède contre la mort, pour ressusciter ses parents. Mais c'était une Cracmole, complètement inutile. Elle s'est sacrifiée pour nos recherches, le sortilège de l'éclair c'était son idée !

\- Pas si inutile que ça finalement, persiflai-je. L'homme qui est venu fouiné était son frère et vous l'avez tué également !

\- Je sais, comme je dis c'était un mal nécessaire. Maintenant revenons au sujet principal.

Il ouvre le grand congélateur situé à sa droite pour laisser découvrir le corps de son frère. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de détourner les yeux. Quand je pense qu'il était là depuis le temps, cet endroit est définitivement une maison hantée.

\- Je ne peux pas faire ça, je murmure

\- Est-ce que je dois te rappeler ce qu'il y a en jeu ? crache-t-il

\- Vous pouvez me tuer, j'en ai rien à faire.

\- Très bien, j'en ai assez de perdre du temps.

Il tend sa baguette vers moi sans un tremblement.

\- Je vais te tuer...

\- Vous pensez pouvoir me faire peur ? Faîtes ce que vous avez à faire.

\- Rosie, douce Rosie. Je sais bien que tu n'as peur de rien. Je vais compter jusqu'à trois ça va être plus existant ! 1…

Etrangement à cet instant je ne pense à rien. Ni à ma famille, ni à Scorpius, ni à mes amis. Il n'y a que moi et cette baguette, ma baguette l'arme qui provoquera ma mort.

\- 2…

Je ferme les yeux et je sens mon corps se tendre sous la pression.

\- Si tu prononces trois, c'est toi qui va finir six pieds sous terre, s'exclame la voix de Blanchard

J'ouvre immédiatement les yeux pour voir si je n'ai pas rêvé. Non, il est bien là, sa baguette menaçant l'assassin. D'un coup de poignet, ma baguette quitte les mains de Crivey et tombe sur le sol, alors que je m'apprête à m'en emparer, elle me file du bout des doigts et glisse sous le congélateur. Pendant ce temps, Crivey s'est jeté sur Blanchard et un combat à main nue débute. Je n'ai pas le temps de chercher ma baguette, je vois Théo se prendre des coups et je ne peux pas le supporter. Je me jette à mon tour sur l'assassin en vain. Il me repousse et je le vois sortir un couteau. Mon cœur s'affole, le combat reprend et je ne sais plus qui reçoit ou qui envoi les coups, tout va bien trop vite à mon goût. Finalement la lame touche le sol dans un bruit de métal, du sang s'écoule le carrelage. Je n'ai pas le temps de comprendre que je vois Blanchard se dégager du corps de l'assassin. Il se lève avec difficulté, et prend ma main.

\- Il est mort ? je demande inquiète

\- Non, juste inconscient, viens !

Nous montons les escaliers et nous prenons le passage secret. A genoux nous avançons le plus rapidement sur le chemin de terre. Une odeur âcre m'agresse les narines, mais je l'ignore, le principal est de sortir d'ici. Je jette de temps en temps un coup d'œil derrière moi, pour vérifier que Théo me suit bien. Je sens un courant d'air, signe qu'on approche de la fin. Quand enfin je sors ma tête du passage, je sens le vent fouetter mon visage. Blanchard sort juste après moi et s'empresse de jeter un sort pour immobiliser le saule cogneur, puis de condamner le passage.

\- Il faut aller trouver McGonagall tout lui dire au plus vite, il faut appeler les aurors, il faut qu'ils le prennent avant qu'il ne reprenne conscience.

\- McGonagall doit déjà être au courant à cette heure-ci, j'ai croisé ton frère. C'est lui qui donné l'alerte. La directrice c'est chargé de garder les élèves dans la grande salle.

\- Rose ! hurle une voix en haut de la colline près de la porte du château

\- Scorpius ! je réponds en hurlant et en agitant les bras

Il fait noir, je n'arrive à voir où il est, mais sa voix est lointaine.

\- Théo, il faut …

Je me retourne pour apercevoir Théo à genoux à terre, sa main tenant fermement son flanc.

\- Théo, que se passe-t-il ? je demande inquiète en m'agenouillant à sa hauteur.

Il soulève sa main et je perçois le sang s'écouler avec une fluidité inhabituelle.

\- Non Théo ! Pourquoi vous n'avez rien dit ?

C'est bien lui qui a été touché par la lame, je prends son visage dans mes mains et remarque qu'il est brûlant, des gouttes de sueurs perlent sur son front. Je sanglote incapable de prononcer un mot.

\- Calme-toi Rose, tout va bien se passer, grimace-t-il

Il ment c'est évident, je le fais s'allonger sur l'herbe, ma main appuie fermement sur sa plaie, j'ignore le liquide poisseux qui coule entre les doigts.

\- Accroche-toi Théo, je m'exclame

\- Rose… je suis fier de toi… Rosie…

Sa main se pose sur ma joue et efface une de mes larmes. Je serre ses doigts entre les miens.

\- Je t'en prie, ne me laisse pas …

\- Rose Weasley… répète-t-il faiblement

Sa main retombe mollement sur le sol et ses yeux se ferment.

\- Non, non, non, non…

Je sers son corps sans vie tout contre moi. Les larmes glissent sur mes joues alors que la réalité me rattrape. Un hurlement déchire l'atmosphère, laissant place ensuite à un étouffant silence. Le mot « banshee » balaye toutes mes pensées. C'était écrit et je n'ai pas réussi à l'empêcher. Je me rends alors compte que le hurlement, c'est moi qui l'ai poussé. C'est le dernier son que je prononce avant de m'enfermer dans un mutisme complet.

 _ **Ne me tuez pas toute suite, patientez jusqu'au prochain chapitre !**_

 _ **Bises**_

 _ *** pour ceux qui lisent cette fiction depuis le début et qui ont un peu oublier ce qui c'est passé avant. Je vous conseille de relire le chapitre 11 et le 22.**_


	49. Chapter 49

_**Salut tout le monde ! Oui je suis complètement en retard, je sais j'ai honte ! Mais j'arrive encore à temps pour vous souhaiter la bonne année ! ) J'espère que 2017 va vous apporter la santé, le bonheur et plein de bonnes choses. Je sais pas vous mais moi j'ai la sensation que cette année va être particulière, je ne sais pas encore en bien ou en mal mais je suis optimiste ! XD**_

 _ **Bon je ne vais pas vous faire tout un paragraphe sur la raison de mon absence ! Vous l'avez deviné, j'avais beaucoup de boulot et à chaque fois que je voulais écrire ça donnait ça : … c'est-à-dire un blanc. J'ai fini par comprendre que la raison pour laquelle cette fiction était si difficile à terminer c'est parce que je m'y suis attachée et que la fin est un peu dure et terrible (enfin sauf l'Epilogue) et comme je suis super heureuse, que je ne me suis jamais autant sentie épanouie dans ma vie… bah les émotions j'arrive plus trop à les transmettre… ça me rappelle un peu le film « Not another happy ending » avec Karen Gillan et Stanley Weber, si vous comprenez pas de quoi je parle regardez au moins la bande d'annonce )**_

 _ **Donc je vous laisse avec ce chapitre très court et un peu particulier mais pas de panique le chapitre suivant arrive juste à la suite !**_

 **Chapitre 49 : Le bonheur sans la souffrance**

 **POV Blanchard**

Lorsqu'on est jeune – ou moins jeune – on se demande souvent ce que sera notre futur. Notre vie dans dix, quinze, vingt ans. Lorsque j'ai vu Spencer pour la première fois, j'ai su qu'elle était mon futur, c'était comme une évidence. Ses longs cheveux bruns, son sourire angélique, ses doigts fins Tout chez elle me paraissait parfait, jusque son attitude, ses réactions.

La première semaine j'ai étudié tous ses gestes, ses sourires, ses mimiques. Il m'a fallu deux semaines pour comprendre que j'étais fou amoureux d'elle. Je souriais quand elle souriait, je suivais sa trajectoire comme un astéroïde. Je tournai autour d'elle sans jamais la toucher. Il y avait quelque chose chez elle qui m'effrayait. Puis un jour s'est arrivé, elle s'est assise à mes côtés pendant un cours et je suis parvenue à la faire rire sans réellement le vouloir. Son rire était la chose la plus douce qu'il m'était donné d'entendre. Elle était irrésistible et j'étais totalement sous son emprise.

Les choses ont rapidement évolué, c'était quelqu'un de tourmenté – ce que je ne savais pas encore à l'époque – et elle s'est fermement attaché à moi. Elle était mon soleil et j'étais son ancrage. Je l'ai embrassé un 18 décembre sous les premiers flocons d'hiver. Un mois plus tard, elle m'avouait son terrible secret, je ne l'ai trouvé que plus belle et formidable. J'avais rencontré quelqu'un de vrai qui se laissait dominer par ses émotions. J'ignorais combien son pouvoir était dangereux et je ne voyais là que l'intensification d'un pouvoir de sorcier lambda. J'ai compris au mois de juillet ce que signifiait vraiment cette magie, lors du terrible accident.

Poursuivi par James Anderson pendant de long mois, nous nous sommes enfui le plus loin possible. A la frontière écossaise j'ai déguisé ma mort pour nous sauver et nous avons poursuivi notre fuite. L'Ecosse était devenu notre futur. Avec une nouvelle identité, je parvins à acheter une maison au milieu de nul part. Une nouvelle vie commença pour nous. J'adorais cette maison, un petit bois la séparait de la ville. Elle était dressée au milieu d'une prairie. Spencer s'y sentait bien. Elle disait que la nature canalisait ses pouvoirs. Elle n'avait pas tort. Au mois de décembre de l'année suivante, Spencer tomba enceinte. Nous étions jeunes mais déterminé à élever notre enfant du mieux possible. C'est alors que je connu le bonheur, le vrai. Parfois il m'arrivait d'en pleurer. Mais voilà, dans la vie tout ne peux pas être parfait et parfois il faut vivre le pire. Spencer perdit l'enfant, c'était une fille et tout changea. Il nous fallait à présent vivre avec le deuil de cette enfant qui n'avait même pas de prénom. Spencer prit toute la culpabilité pour elle, persuadée que ces pouvoirs avaient tués l'enfant mais seul le destin était responsable. Je crois qu'encore aujourd'hui elle pense être coupable. Mais tout est différent maintenant, nous avons Charlie.

Etouffés par les souvenirs heureux emprunt dans les murs de cette maison, nous avons décidez de partir pour l'Angleterre pour aider les personnes dans le même cas que Spencer.

Mon poste comme professeur de défense contre les forces du mal fut la première joie que nous avons accueilli depuis la mort de notre bébé. Nous nous sommes installés à Godric's Hollow, ville où nous n'avions jamais mis les pieds auparavant. La vie repris doucement son cours, j'étais souvent absent en période scolaire mais je faisais de mon mieux pour revenir chaque week-end.

Puis quelques années plus tard, quelqu'un entra à nouveau dans ma vie. Elle s'appelait Rose Wealsey, elle avait onze ans et elle était la sorcière la plus intelligente de sa génération. Elle était plus âgée que ne l'aurait été notre fille, mais pour moi, elle l'était. Ses sourires me rappelaient ceux de Spencer et également cette aura qu'elle dégageait et que j'arrivais à reconnaitre chez quelques sorciers. Cette bienveillance teintée de mystère. Rose aimait les mystères, peut-être un peu trop. Elle avait le don de toujours se mettre dans des situations dangereuses – ce qui m'amusait et me terrifiait à la fois. Il m'arrivait de vouloir l'appeler « ma fille » mais je me reprenais avant de le prononcer. Elle arrivait par sa simple présence à combler un vide en moi. Comme pour me torturer, plus elle grandissait, plus elle ressemblait à ses parents – ses vrais parents. Il ne m'était plus possible d'ignorer ses gènes. Elle n'était pas ma fille, elle ne le serait jamais. Une fois cette vérité assimilée, je pus me rapprocher d'elle. A défaut d'être son père, je serais son prof préféré, son confident. Je devins bien plus, j'étais son frère de cœur et cela me convenait parfaitement. Je l'aimais comme ce n'était pas permis d'aimer une élève. Rose Weasley, la meilleure personne qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer. Elle avait le don d'aimer sans compter, de se jeter dans le feu pour ses amis. Elle passait le plus clair de son temps avec Albus Potter et Scorpius Malefoy. Le nouveau trio d'or et même si d'apparence Albus dirigeait le petit groupe, Rose était celle qui prenait les décisions. Elle menait les deux garçons du bout de sa baguette. Un gryffondor et un serpentard sous l'autorité d'une fille, c'était plaisant à voir.

Je parlais beaucoup de Rose à Spencer et elle l'aimait à travers mes paroles sans même la connaître. Une nouvelle fois Spencer tomba enceinte et elle désirait retourner en Ecosse pour vivre notre rêve mais Rose me retenait ici. Il fut convenu qu'à la fin de l'année scolaire et lorsque l'Assassin serait retrouvé nous partirions. Je suis désolé que ça n'ait pas pu être fait. Ce qui compte pour obtenir le bonheur, c'est le chemin que l'on parcourt pour l'atteindre, l'accomplissement en lui-même ne marque pas le début de ce bonheur, mais la fin.

La fin. Je crois qu'au fond de moi je savais que ça arriverait bientôt, avant même la prédiction de la banshee. Je suis mort pour une personne que j'aimais, pour Rose Weasley. Mon sacrifice ne serait jamais vain. Spencer le savait elle aussi, tout était écrit. C'est pour ça que deux larmes ont coulé sur ses joues lorsqu'elle m'a embrassé sur le quai 9 ¾. Charlie aussi était là pour me dire au revoir. Ma petite Charlie que je ne verrais pas grandir. Mais je ne regrette rien. Je n'ai hésité un seul instant quand j'ai su que Rose était en danger. C'était mon choix, mon destin, ma vie, ma mort.

C'était plus doux que je le pensais, c'était aussi rapide que de fermer les yeux. Pour moi, il n'y a pas eu de tunnel, pas de nuages, pas de porte du ciel, simplement une large prairie et une colline. De cette colline, j'ai vu courir une enfant, ses cheveux bruns voletant dans le vent, son sourire et ses mains tendues devant moi. Elle ne disait rien, elle ne parlait pas, elle riait. Je l'ai prise dans mes bras et je l'ai fait tourner en l'air et ça tout simplement, c'était le paradis. Le bonheur sans la souffrance.


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapitre 50 : Le début de la fin…**

 **POV : Rose Weasley**

Je suis assise sur l'herbe dans le parc face au lac noir. Les collines me font face et je prends une grande respiration. Je tourne la tête vers Théo, il me regarde en souriant, le visage encore pâle.

Merlin, j'ai vraiment cru que je vous avais perdu

C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre…

Il y a un long silence puis Théo prend ma main et la serre tout en me souriant.

Crivey… il voulait que tu ressuscites son frère n'est-ce pas ?

Oui, il était persuadé que ma magie pure était la solution. Théo, est-ce que vous pensez que c'est vraiment possible de réanimer quelqu'un ?

Rose, regarde autour de toi. Rien est éternel, pas même les étoiles. Tout a un commencement et une fin. La seule manière de ressusciter quelqu'un, c'est de le garder toujours en mémoire, de ne jamais l'oublier, répond-il en posant son index sur sa tempe droite

Je tourne la tête vers le lac noir, un épais brouillard stagne au-dessus de la masse liquide, comme si à tout moment quelque chose pouvait surgir. Je croise à nouveau le regard du professeur, il m'adresse un sourire à nouveau avant de déclarer :

Je sais que tu ne m'oublieras pas Rose, je serais à jamais dans ta mémoire. Ce rêve en est la preuve !

Je me réveille en sursaut, je ne suis pas dans mon lit, ni dans celui de Scorpius. Je regarde tout autour de moi et je reconnais le bureau de Blanchard. Je me suis endormie sur un des canapés. Les rayons matinaux du soleil diffusent une douce lumière dans la pièce. Son odeur est partout, ce mélange de livre anciens et de senteur de pin. Je me lève et je parcours la pièce. Finalement je m'assois à son bureau. Une tasse avec un fond de café froid trône à côté des manuscrits de deuxième année qu'il n'a pas eu le temps de terminer de corriger. J'ouvre son tiroir et tombe sur une photo qui montre Spencer portant dans ces bras la petite Charlie qui n'a que quelques jours. Je la range rapidement comme si j'avais peur d'être prise sur le fait.

Tout est silencieux autour de moi, j'ai très peu de souvenir d'hier soir. La dernière chose dont je me souviens c'est de serrer le corps de Théo contre moi. Il est mort, je le sais, c'est une évidence, un fait. Pourtant je n'éprouve rien, tout est brouillé autour de moi, comme dans un rêve. Je n'ai pas prononcé un mot, j'ai peur que cela brise la protection que mon esprit a bâti sur mon corps. Un calme froid s'est emparé de moi. Pas de deuil, pas de vengeance, pas de chagrin, juste le vide. J'ai l'impression de flotter, d'être en apesanteur.

Mon regard est soudainement attiré par le paysage du parc. Je m'approche de la fenêtre et je vois cette colline verdoyante que Théo aimait tant. Elle se dresse fièrement au-dessus de Poudlard à l'exacte opposé du lac noir. Il m'avait promis qu'un jour nous y monterions tous les deux. Selon lui, c'est là-bas qu'on a la meilleure vue du domaine. Je ressens alors l'irrésistible envie d'y monter. Je ne réfléchis pas plus longtemps. Je sors du bureau et je parcours rapidement les couloirs vides. Il doit être encore tôt parce que le château semble plongé dans un profond sommeil. Je n'ai donc aucun problème à me glisser à l'extérieur. Je m'éloigne au fur et à mesure du château, je dépasse les serres de Mr Longdubat et je marche sans m'arrêter. J'éprouve une haine soudaine pour cette colline qui est toujours là, à dominer le paysage alors que lui ne vit plus. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je marche mais quand j'arrive au sommet, le soleil est bien haut et commence même à décliner. Je suis en sueur, la respiration saccadée. J'ai mal au pied et ma veste est maintenant nouée à ma taille. Je me retourne enfin pour apercevoir tout Poudlard. Mr Blanchard ne mentait pas, il n'y a pas de plus belle vue que celle-ci. On peut tout y voir : le château, la maison d'Hagrid, les serres, le terrain de Quidditch, le lac et la forêt interdite. Rien ne manque. Je soupire et me laisse brutalement tomber sur les fesses. Je reste là à observer la merveille que j'ai devant les yeux. Je me sens si proche de lui à cet instant que j'en oublie toute notion du temps.

C'est vraiment magnifique ! Je commente tout haut comme s'il allait me répondre.

Merci Théo, je souffle finalement

Prononcer son prénom est bien plus dur que ce que j'imaginais. Je me rends compte alors que c'est les premiers mots que je prononce depuis sa disparition. J'ai du mal à reconnaître ma voix. J'ai la sensation que le vent répète en écho ses deux syllabes « Thé-o ». Mes pensées dévient sur lui et je sais qu'à tout moment je peux craquer alors je me relève rapidement. Pleine de poussière, je décide de continuer ma marche. Je veux savoir ce qu'il y a derrière cette colline mais j'ai à peine fait quelques pas que je suis violemment projetée en arrière. Secouée, je reste un moment allongée, la tête dans les feuillages secs. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Je me relève et retente l'expérience même résultat. Furieuse, je sors ma baguette – la seule chose que les aurors ont été capable de ramener de leur descente dans la cabane hurlante – et prononce une formule. Une lumière aveuglante se projette contre la paroi invisible et se perpétue de tout côtés jusqu'au lac noir. Je comprends alors qu'il s'agit du sort de protection de Poudlard qui l'empêche d'être vu par les Moldus et qui protège des intrusions. Je me sens si bête que je jette ma baguette à terre. Je n'abandonne pas pour autant, je continue d'essayer de traverser le mur invisible, je tente tous les sortilèges possibles mais rien ne fonctionne, le sortilège ne cède pas. Déçue, fatiguée et en colère je hurle, comme je n'avais jamais hurlé. Soudain, j'ai l'impression que quelque chose renaît en moi, des larmes coulent sur mes joues poisseuses, pleines de sueur et de terre. Je continue à hurler jusqu'à ce que tout l'air de mes poumons soit rejeté puis j'éclate en sanglot. Je reste un moment à terre jusqu'à ce que la crise de larme passe. Quand je reprends mes esprits, je me relève et je décide de redescendre. A mi-chemin, je trébuche sur une racine et dévale la pente sur moi-même à une vitesse impressionnante. Je finis par m'arrêter quand la pente s'adoucit. J'ai la tête qui tourne, j'ai envie de vomir mais je n'ai rien avalé depuis au moins 24h alors rien ne se passe. J'ai les bras écorchés. J'ai perdu ma veste durant la descente mais je me fiche. J'ai toujours ma baguette, c'est ce qui compte. En repensant à ma chute, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rire de moi-même. J'en pleure, tellement je trouve ça drôle. Finalement quand des crampes commencent à déchirer mon ventre je pense à me calmer. Je marche alors en direction du château. Le ciel s'assombrit et à peine deux minutes plus tard, il se met à pleuvoir des cordes.

Alors que je m'approche de la porte du château trempée et tremblante, le concierge apparaît. Il m'observe de ses yeux bleus clairs.

Rose Weasley, murmure-t-il en me fixant. Entre immédiatement, tu es la dernière !

Je m'exécute sans poser de questions. La lourde porte se ferme derrière moi, dans un cliquetis infernal. Je continue mon chemin, dans les couloirs tout le monde semble affolé. Je vois des serdaigles de première année se précipiter vers les cachots. Au deuxième étage, tout le monde est effrayé, on se pousse et personne ne semble vraiment comprendre la raison de cette agitation. Dans ce remue-ménage personne ne semble me reconnaître, ou même me voir. Je suis toujours dans cette bulle, invisible et spectateur de l'égarement de mes camarades. Je monte jusqu'à l'appartement des préfets. Je rentre et je trouve Scorpius et Albus en pleine conversation.

… tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis, c'est tout.

Scorpius, ce n'est pas une bonne idée de prendre une telle décision dans ce contexte, si seulement …

Albus ! Le professeur Blanchard est mort, Rose a disparu dans le parc, le château est en effervescence, c'est au contraire le moment parfait. Il est hors de question que Rose reste une heure de plus dans cet endroit et même dans ce pays. Ma décision est prise !

Un lourd silence emplit la pièce pendant lequel les deux garçons se rendent compte de ma présence. Ils m'observent tout deux avec un étonnement non feint. Je me remarque alors que je suis dans un état lamentable. Mon jeans est troué et je suis couverte de terre, mes cheveux mouillés sont collés à mon visage boueux.

Je…

C'est la seule chose que je suis capable de prononcer, Scorpius ne me laisse pas le temps d'essayer d'en dire plus. Il se précipite vers moi et me prend dans ses bras.

Rose, ce n'est pas vrai, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Je vais bien …

Entendre ma voix me paraît encore surréaliste tandis que je serre contre moi le corps de Scorpius.

Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? je demande en me détachant de son étreinte.

Scorpius et Albus échangent un regard, comme s'ils hésitaient à me mettre dans la confidence. Finalement Scorpius prend la parole :

Après ce qui s'est passé cette nuit, McGonagall a décidé de mettre le château en quarantaine, toutes les issues sont condamnées, et tous les élèves doivent rejoindre les classes situées dans les cachots. Elle pense que l'Assassin est toujours là.

Tu veux dire, dans le château ?

Oui, mais il n'y a son nom nulle part sur la carte du Maraudeur, précise Albus

Rose, il faut qu'on parte, déclare Scorpius en prenant mes mains. Tu as toujours le sac que ta mère avait préparé au cas où nous devions nous enfuir ?

Oui… bien sûr, je l'ai mais… tu veux partir maintenant ?

Scorpius lança un regard à Albus comme pour le demander son soutient mais mon cousin reste muet, j'ai bien compris qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on parte.

Rose, c'est le seul moyen de te protéger, tout cela est allé beaucoup trop loin. Il faut s'en aller.

Mon regard passe de Scorpius à Albus, j'hésite à répondre, pourtant je sais que ma décision est prise. Blanchard est mort, je suis brisée et plus influençable que jamais. J'ai confiance en Scorpius.

On part maintenant, je réponds

Très bien alors je pars avec vous ! s'exclame Albus

Mais…

Il n'y a pas de « mais », vous pensez sincèrement que vous allez réussir à survivre sans moi ? Allons-y avant que je change d'avis !

Je vais chercher mon sac dans ma chambre et nous partons sans regarder derrière nous. Pas le temps pour les au revoir ou pour les discours. Ma mère comprendra ce qui m'a poussé à partir, elle rassura mon frère, j'en suis sûre.

Les passages secrets ont été condamné, la grande porte est gardée par le concierge, on sort par où ?

Rose, tu te rappelles dans la salle sur demande, il y a une armoire à disparaître. La jumelle est chez moi, dans le grenier. Ça forme un passage, une fois au manoir on sera libre de transplaner où l'on veut

Albus et moi hochons la tête, c'est une idée brillante, je ne sais pas si j'y aurais pensé. Alors que nous marchons d'un pas décidé dans le couloir du troisième étage. Un homme apparaît au détour d'un couloir. Je reconnais immédiatement son visage, il s'agit de James Anderson. Scorpius se place instinctivement devant moi mais c'est inutile. Il m'a vu et quelque chose me dit que c'est moi qu'il cherche.

Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ? demande Albus sur un ton mauvais

Anderson me sourit et répond :

Je suis là pour garantir la sécurité des élèves. C'est le professeur McGonagall qui m'a envoyé. La question est plutôt qu'est-ce que VOUS faîtes là ? Les élèves sont sensés se regrouper tous dans les cachots

Justement on y allait, ment Albus

J'aimerais parler à Rose Weasley

Hors de question ! s'exclame aussitôt Scorpius sa main droite serrant sa baguette

Je pose ma main sur son bras pour l'empêcher de faire quelque chose de stupide. Je passe devant lui et m'éloigne un peu, accompagnée de Anderson. Juste assez pour que les garçons n'entendent pas ce que j'ai à lui dire.

Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? je demande en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine

Corrige-moi si je me trompe mais j'avais la sensation que vous et vos deux compagnons étaient sur le point de partir, or je vous rappelle que votre vie m'appartient, nous avons fait un accord.

L'accord ne tient plus, je réponds d'un ton catégorique. Vous étiez censé protéger mes proches en échange de ma vie. Mon frère a été enlevé et Blanchard est mort en essayant de nous sauver. Vous n'avez pas honoré votre part du contrat, il n'y a aucune raison que j'honore la mienne !

Si vous pensez vous en sortir comme ça…

Anderson saisis mon poignet mais il soudainement projeté contre le mur, il semble privé de sa faculté de respirer. Scorpius et Albus n'y sont pour rien. Je n'ai pas non plus bougé le petit doigt, il a suffi que j'y pense. Ma magie le maintien contre le mur et appuie sur sa tranchée

Comment osez-vous me menacer ? Je suis bien plus puissante que ce que vous pouvez imaginer ! je m'exclame

Albus et Scorpius qui sont restés dernière moi, me prennent par le bras et brisent le lien. Anderson tombe au sol et tente tant bien que mal de reprendre sa respiration.

Rose, tu aurais pu le tuer ! s'exclame Albus

Je ne réponds rien et regarde James Anderson le visage rougi, sa main massant son cou. Je crois que je n'avais jamais pris conscience du fait que je pouvais délibérément tuer quelqu'un sans baguette. Cette pensée me frappe, la magie pure peut tout aussi bien être utilisée comme une arme, j'en ai pleinement conscience maintenant. Cela fait de moi une des sorcières les plus puissantes, puisque à présent ma magie semble parfaitement répondre à mes ordres.

Rose, on y va ! s'exclame Scorpius en m'agrippant le bras.

C'est inutile, je murmure. Mr Anderson a parfaitement compris de quoi je suis capable. Je ne dois plus me cacher à présent. Si quelqu'un s'en prend moi ou à mes proches, je suis tout à fait capable de me défendre !

J'échange un regard avec le directeur de l'OSCM qui se relève difficilement.

Vous n'êtes qu'une bande de gamins, nous ne comprenez rien… parvient-il à articuler. Il a toujours un coup d'avance sur vous et même sur moi.

De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ? demande Albus

James nous lance un regard dédaigneux, puis il croise les bras contre sa poitrine.

L'Assassin est bien ici à l'intérieur de Poudlard, en réalité il est là depuis un bout de temps.

C'est impossible, la carte…

Là où il est, la carte ne le détecte pas ! le coupe-t-il

Mon cerveau se met à turbiner à toute vitesse, comment est-ce possible qu'il n'apparaisse pas sur la carte ? Il n'a pas pu se cacher pendant tout ce temps dans la salle sur demande c'est impossible. Je me retourne immédiatement vers James Anderson et je lui demande :

De quoi vous parliez quand vous disiez qu'il avait toujours un coup d'avance ?

Vous ëtes en train de comprendre n'est-ce pas Rose ? Ce soir-là à la remise de votre prix, il n'est pas simplement venu pour essayer de te tuer ou pour faire parler de lui…

J'avale ma salive avec difficulté, je sais très bien ce qui suit…

… Il a volé le monde parallèle que j'avais créé, je réponds à sa place

Exact ! On a cru qu'il avait été détruit par l'incendie comme les autres représentations mais il s'en est emparé. Il faut retrouver le portoloin qui permet l'accès au monde parallèle.

Autant sauter toute suite dans le lac noir ! Mon portoloin est une simple pierre, parmi toutes celles du château. On ne peut pas simplement la retrouver comme ça !

A cet instant le professeur McGonagall fait sont interruption dans le couloir.

Potter, Malefoy, Weasley que faîtes-vous dans le couloir ? Tous les élèves doivent rejoindre les cachots, nous sommes en alerte maximum. Vous connaissez les règles ! Mr Anderson, veuillez me suivre, j'ai besoin de votre aide.

Nous les regardons s'éloigner tous les deux, et je suis rassurée de ne plus devoir supporter la présence de cet homme. Albus se tourne vers moi et me demande :

On fait quoi maintenant ?

On met fin à cette histoire, maintenant. J'ai menti à Anderson, je pense savoir où la pierre se trouve et si j'ai raison, tout se termine ce soir.

Alors que nous montons les escaliers quatre-quatre pour atteindre la plus haute tour du château. Des voix provenant du couloir du troisième nous interpellent. Je vois Alice courir vers moi, suivie de Louis, Lily, Sarah et Margaret.

Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ? je demande à bout de souffle

On est là pour t'aider. Peu importe ce que tu as en tête, on te suit.

Je suis tellement touchée par cette attention de leur part que j'ai tous envie de les prendre dans mes bras mais je n'ai pas le temps pour les débordements d'affection. Je leur explique rapidement la situation.

Crivey se cache dans le monde parallèle que j'ai créé et qu'il a réussi à voler cette fameuse nuit. C'est une pierre toute simple, mais je crois qu'il l'a placé dans la tour d'astronomie. D'un point de vue psychologique c'est l'endroit phare de Poudlard pour lui. C'est là qu'il a essayé de me tuer en manipulant Jeffrey et qu'il a presque réussi. Il faut qu'on y pénètre et qu'on le coince. Mais d'abord, j'ai une chose à faire, seule. Pendant ce temps, Sarah je veux que tu restes près de mon frère fait en sorte qu'il ne lui arrive rien. James Anderson serait capable de tout pour m'influencer. Albus, amène la carte du maraudeur, on ne s'est jamais elle marche peut-être dans le monde parallèle. Alice et Louis, je veux que vous restiez aussi ici et que vous préveniez les aurors que tout ce passe ici. Albus, Lily, Scorpius, on se rejoint en haut de la tour dans dix minutes. Quatre contre 1 ça devrait suffire.

Où est-ce que tu vas toi ? demande Scorpius d'un ton un peu inquiet

Il faut que je vérifie quelque chose, je vous rejoins.

Je cours dans les escaliers jusqu'à l'appartement des préfets. J'entre en sachant très bien ce que je cherche. Je prends le livre que Jeffrey m'a donné et je l'ouvre à la page ou le nom de Lily Evans avait été noté. Je lis la double page qui concerne le sortilège puis je repose le livre et repars en courant. Je retrouve Scorpius, Albus, Lily dans la salle d'Astronomie. Une petite pierre, qui dans un tout autre contexte serait passée incognito, est placé au centre de la tour. Tous la fixe puis leur regard se tournent vers moi.

C'est celle-là ? demande Lily

Oui, je souffle

Mon cœur bat à toute vitesse dans ma poitrine. Je m'approche doucement et mes doigts effleurent la pierre. Immédiatement je me retrouve emportée dans un tourbillon et j'atterris sur l'herbe du parc de Poudlard. Il fait jour, bien sûr la notion du temps n'est pas la même ici. Tout est en pause, ou plutôt se répète. Toute les heures les oiseaux, animaux, feuilles, chaque chose retrouve sa position initiale. Comme une cassette qu'on rembobine à la fin du film. Quelques secondes plus tard, Scorpius apparaît à mes côtés, suivi par Lily et Albus. Ils regardent autour d'eux un peu perdu avec le décalage.

Regardez le château ! s'exclame Lily impressionnée

Poudlard est un champ de ruine recouvert d'une couche de cendre grise.

J'ai vraiment la sensation d'avoir fait un bond dans le temps, murmure Albus. Bon boulot Rose !

Merci ! Mais on n'est pas là pour juger mon travail. Il faut trouver l'Assassin maintenant !

Nous marchons vers le château, nous habituant peu à peu au décor qui nous entoure.

Il doit être dans la tour d'astronomie, propose mon cousin

Albus regarde autour de toi, la tour d'astronomie a été détruite ! soupire sa sœur.

Il sort de sa poche la carte du maraudeur mais cette dernière refuse de faire apparaître le plan du château.

On aura essayé, je murmure. Il faut rester ensemble à tout prix.

Nous parcourons le château de long en large à la recherche de l'Assassin. Les fondations sont fragiles et nous savons qu'à tout moment le château peut s'effondrer. Il suffit de mettre le pied au mauvais endroit pour se retrouver un étage plus bas. Nous avançons, nos baguettes tendues devant nous, mais aucune trace de l'Assassin.

Il se moque de nous, soupire Scorpius alors que nous arpentons le troisième étage une fois de plus.

Ça doit l'amuser de nous faire marcher…

Oh oui ça m'amuse beaucoup, répond une voix derrière nous.

Nous nous retournons immédiatement pour apercevoir Crivey à quelques mètres de nous. Je me place immédiatement devant mes amis.

Je vois que tu as trouvé ma cachette Rose ! Je dois avouer que tu es très douée pour créer des mondes parallèles !

Ça suffit Crivey, on en termine une bonne fois pour toute aujourd'hui !

Je n'aurais pas mieux dit.

D'un geste rapide de la main, il lance un sort qui ricoche sur le plafond et fait s'effondrer des pierres dans notre direction. Je n'ai pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passe que mon corps est emporté dans un tourbillon et quand j'ouvre à nouveau les yeux, je suis allongée sur l'herbe entouré de Scorpius, Lily et Albus.

Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ? demande ma cousine toute secouée

Ça fait une heure qu'on est là, la boucle du temps reprend. On retrouve notre position initiale, je réponds à bout de souffle. Est-ce que tout le monde va bien ?

Je ne dirais pas ça… grogne Albus, sa main plaquée contre son front

Il a la moitié du front ensanglanté, je me précipite pour regarder de plus près sa blessure, mais la vérité c'est que je n'y connais en rien en médecine et je suis incapable de dire si c'est grave mais le flot continu de sang et la pâleur de mon cousin m'oblige à admettre que c'est grave.

Il faut que tu sortes d'ici, que tu rejoignes Poudlard, le vrai !

Ça va, rétorque-t-il avec un sourire, juste une petite pierre qui m'a frôlé

Albus ce n'est pas drôle ! s'exclame sa sœur

Rose… articule Scorpius. Où est le portoloin ?

Quoi ? je demande en me retournant vers le Serpentard

Le portoloin ! La pierre qui nous amener ici, où est-elle ? Elle devrait être ici, on est revenu au point de départ, non ?

Un silence s'abat sur le groupe, le temps que tout le monde saisisse la gravité. On est coincé dans un monde parallèle que j'ai créé avec un assassin psychopathe et mon cousin sévèrement blessé.

C'est lui, c'est sûr, il nous a tendu un piège. Il savait qu'on allait le chercher dans le château et il en profiter pour changer de place le portoloin, je déclare en jetant des regards effrayés tout autour de moi.

Mais je ne comprends pas Rose ! La pierre aurait dû revenir ici au bout d'une heure, comme nous ! fait remarquer ma cousine

Non, pour la portoloin c'est différent, c'est l'essence même du monde parallèle. Il ne répond pas les même règles…

Scorpius croise mon regard affolé, il devine que je n'ai pas tout dit, je ne veux pas assener le coup fatal.

Rose, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demande-t-il d'une voix posée et un peu autoritaire

Le portoloin s'il est détruit, tout le monde parallèle par en pièces…

Et si on est encore dedans ? ose questionner Albus

…

Réponds Rose ! s'exclame Scorpius

Je ne sais pas… je murmure. Il n'y a jamais eu de tel cas. Les mondes parallèles habités ont toujours été sous le contrôle du ministère. Personne n'est jamais resté coincé. La logique voudrait que si le monde est détruit, tout est détruit…

Scorpius se laisse tomber sur l'herbe en signe de découragement. Il faut qu'on trouve une solution rapidement. On a à peine une heure pour sortir d'ici, parce que l'urgence c'est surtout ça. Mais comment faire si notre unique issu a disparue ? J'ai soudain une idée et Scorpius semble avoir eu la même parce qu'il relève la tête et je croise son regard gris animé d'une lueur d'espoir.

L'armoire à disparaître… murmure-t-il en se levant

Dans la salle sur demande, je l'ai refaite à l'identique. L'armoire est intacte telle qu'on peut la trouver à Poudlard. Elle est jumelée avec celle de Poudlard et du grenier de chez tes parents. Elle forme un passage.

Scorpius laisse échapper un rire nerveux.

Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu y aies penser en créant ce monde. Bon sang je t'aime ! s'écrie-t-il en m'embrassant rapidement. Allons-y, pas de temps à perdre !

Nous remontons vers le château, aussi vite que l'on peut avec Albus et est quelque peu sonné. Lily l'aide à avancer, elle a vraiment l'air inquiète pour lui. Elle est aussi blanche que lui. Nous arrivons enfin devant la tapisserie et la porte de la salle sur demande apparaît.

Allez-y tous les deux, déclare Scorpius à mes cousins. On vous rejoint dès qu'on en a fini avec Crivey. Je suis sûr qu'il tient assez à sa vie pour ne pas détruire le portoloin. Je ne sais même pas s'il sait qu'il peut le détruire. Ce mec est loin d'être un génie, il est juste fou. Une fois à Poudlard prévenez McGonagall, Harry Potter et le père de Rose.

Lily hoche la tête, je vois sur son visage qu'elle hésite cependant à nous laisser. Mais c'est mieux comme ça, elle est deux doigts de craquer et de fondre en larmes. Je m'en veux de l'avoir entraîné là-dedans. Au moins elle sera en sécurité à Poudlard avec Albus. Ils traversent la porte et nous restons avec Scorpius dans le couloir jusqu'à ce que la porte disparaisse.

Une idée ou pourrait se trouver Crivey

Il a un endroit où on n'a pas vérifié mais avant il faut que je te dise un truc Scorpius.

J'ai les mains moites, je déteste me retrouver dans ce genre de situation. Je n'ai pas envie de penser au pire mais juste au cas où, je ne veux pas avoir de regret.

Une fois tu m'as dit que si je me m'étais dans une situation qui pourrait m'être fatale, je devais te prévenir. Voilà, je te préviens.

Scorpius laisse échapper un sourire moqueur.

Rose, je crois que j'avais saisis. Mais ne t'en fais pas, tout va bien se passer.

Il a raison, tout va bien se passer. Même si sa définition de « tout va bien se passer » est un peu différente de la mienne. Il ignore que j'ai un plan. Un plan certes de dernière minute mais qui devrais sans aucun doute le sauver. Pour mon cas, rien n'est moins sûr. Scorpius s'approche de moi et me caresse la joue.

On n'a pas besoin de se dire au revoir Rose ! Je n'ai pas besoin de te répéter que je t'aime et que jamais rien ne nous séparera.

Tu viens de le faire, je murmure en souriant.

Avant qu'il ne réponde, j'ajoute :

Je t'aime Scorpius Malefoy, reste sain et sauf

Je l'embrasse comme pour sceller une promesse puis prends sa main et nous descendons jusqu'au hall. Je marque un temps d'arrêt devant la porte de la Grande Salle. C'était tellement évident qu'on n'a même pas vérifié la dernière fois. Je lâche la main de Scorpius et je pousse la porte.

Crivey est assis à la place du directeur, le vent qui s'engouffre par les fenêtres brisées ne semble pas le déranger. Il nous observe avec un sourire sur les lèvres. Mon cœur se met à battre plus fort.

Alors cette fois-ci c'est la bonne ? demande-t-il

Je hoche la tête et lance un regard entendu à Scorpius. Je n'ai même pas le temps de reprendre ma respiration qu'un sortilège de l'éclair se dirige droit vers moi. Je l'évite de peu et je sens mon sang bouillir dans mes veines. Un combat féroce s'en suit, Crivey parvient à avoir le dessus sur nous deux, sans que je comprenne pourquoi. Le combat traine et ça ne me plaît pas ! Je n'ai aucun moyen de vérifier l'heure mais je sais qu'on s'approche bientôt des 60 minutes. Je jette un regard vers Scorpius qui se débat avec les sortilèges qui ricochent contre les murs dans un boucan infernal. C'est le problème avec la pierre, elle fait rebondir certains sortilèges. Ils reviennent comme des boomerangs. Alors que je trouve refuge derrière une table renversée de la grande salle pour échapper à un sortilège, je sens un long filet de sang descendre le long de mon bras. J'ai été touché à l'épaule droite, je grimace mais je me relève. Scorpius tente tant bien que mal de garder la face seul avec l'Assassin. Je sens que plus il résiste, plus Crivey est furieux et ce qui devait arriver arriva.

Je l'entends prononcer :

« Avada Kedavra ! »

Le sort fonce droit sur Scorpius près pour l'atteindre à l'abdomen. Je suis trop loin pour m'interposer, je pousse un cri qui rétablit immédiatement le silence. Alors que je m'apprête à voir le sortilège toucher Scorpius de plein fouet, la lumière verte semble s'éteindre et Scorpius est propulsé contre moi. Nous roulons tous les deux contre le sol. Il a un moment de flottement, ou je sens une vive douleur parcourir tout mon corps puis j'entends la voix de Scorpius.

Rose, articule-t-il en cherchant ma main

Il la serre de toute ses forces et son regard croise le mien.

Ça va ? murmure-t-il

Je suis incapable de lui répondre, je n'arrive presque plus à bouger mon corps.

Crivey… j'articule avec difficulté en tournant la tête vers l'Assassin.

Il semble qu'il est été aussi projeté par mon cri. Une fois de plus ma magie pure s'est trouvé être efficace. La gorge en feu et je suis prise d'une quinte de toux. Scorpius se lève et se dirige vers le mur opposé ou Crivey y est appuyé, comme pour reprendre sa respiration. Le Serpentard s'empare de la baguette du frère de Colin et continue d'avancer vers lui. Pendant ce temps je parviens à me mettre en position assise non sans difficulté. J'ai la sensation que mon tour de magie blanche à drainer toute mon énergie.

Allez-y tuez-moi ! marmonne Crivey en grimaçant. De toute façon je suis fichu !

Il soulève sa chemise pour laisser apparaitre une plaie infectée.

Un petit souvenir de mon combat avec le professeur Blanchard ! La lame du couteau était empoisonnée, mais vous devez le savoir, lui aussi a été blessé. J'imagine que ça a dû vous faire tout drôle de le voir s'effondrer à vos pieds. Ses blessures étaient bien plus profondes que les miennes n'est-ce pas ? questionne-t-il à mon attention

Peut-être, mais nous avons trouvé un remède ! s'exclame Scorpius

Je lance un regard étonné au Serpentard. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? A quoi il joue ?

Vous mentez, il n'y a pas de remède, c'est du venin de serpent brun !

Vous n'avez pas bien compris. Le professeur Blanchard est bien mort mais Rose est parvenue à le ressusciter exactement comme vous attendiez qu'elle le fasse pour votre frère.

Le regard de Colin s'illumine aussitôt et il semble reprendre vie.

C'est comment… comment c'est arrivé ?

Scorpius se tourne vers moi, il attend sans doute que j'invente un mensonge mais je suis incapable de prononcer une parole. Je ne vois pas pourquoi Scorpius a dit tout cela.

Après tout, je m'en fiche, se reprend Crivey. Ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant, il ne me reste que quelques heures en étant optimiste.

C'est à ce moment que je comprends la stratégie de Scorpius. A défaut de ne pas le tuer, Scorpius veut lui voler sa mort. Je reconnais là son esprit Serpentard et je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'entrer dans son jeu. Après toutes les souffrances que j'ai enduré à cause de cet Assassin, hors de question qu'il meurt si paisiblement.

Vous n'allez pas mourir, je souffle en me relevant pour rejoindre Scorpius. Vous pouvez compter sur moi. A la seconde où votre cœur s'arrête, je le fais redémarrer. Vous vous réveillerez plus vivant que jamais dans une cellule à Askaban, je susurre en appréciant le regard effrayé qu'il m'adresse.

Vous allez vivre une longue et ennuyeuse existence entourée de détraqueurs à pleurer votre frère, ajoute Scorpius avec un sourire presque malveillant

Je m'approche de lui pour prendre violement son menton dans ma main.

Vous avez, torturé, tué certains de mes proches. Vous avez tenté de me tuer, vous m'avez presque tout prit. A moi de tout vous prendre, Colin. Je vous prends votre mort.

Vous ne pouvez pas… articule-t-il apeuré… vous n'avez pas le droit

Je me recule et le juge d'un regard dégouté. Alors que je le regarde maintenant dans les yeux, je comprends à quel point cet homme est faible. Il n'a plus rien d'impressionnant, il ne me fait plus peur. Mais je le déteste trop pour avoir pitié de lui. Quelque chose au fond de moi me dit que si j'avais réellement le pouvoir de le réanimer je le ferais sans hésiter. J'aimerais le voir pourrir en prison pour les cinquante prochaines années.

Maintenant Crivey, donnez-nous la pierre ! ordonne Scorpius en tendant la main

Quelle pierre ?

Le portoloin ! précise le Serpentard impatient. Donnez-le-nous je sais que vous l'avez !

Je ne l'ai pas ! s'écrie le quadragénaire

Alors qu'il s'apprête à ouvrir la bouche pour dire autre chose, il est frappé par un sortilège de mort et s'effondre à mes pieds. Je regarde dans la direction Scorpius choquée, persuadée que le sortilège vient de sa baguette mais je comprends à l'air étonné du blond qu'il ne s'agit pas de lui. Je me retourne pour apercevoir James Anderson.

Je n'en pouvais plus de l'entendre gémir, se justifie-t-il

Il sort de sa poche le portoloin qu'il manie avec précaution. Il fait tourner la pierre dans sa main puis relève la tête pour nous sourire.

Bon maintenant on peut parler tranquillement.

Je me place immédiatement devant Scorpius. Quelque chose me dit que le combat n'est pas fini.

Maintenant que nous sommes débarrassés de Crivey, Miss Weasley vous allez me suivre !

Ça sonne plus comme des menaces ça, crache Scorpius

Combien de fois je vais devoir vous le dire Anderson ? Je ne vous suis plus ! Notre contrat à été rompu à la seconde ou vous avez laissé mon frère se faire kidnapper par l'Assassin. Maintenant donnez-nous la pierre ou…

Ou quoi ? me coupe-t-il. Vous allez utiliser votre magie contre moi. Regardez-vous Rose, vous savez à peine l'utiliser. Votre pouvoir vous consume de l'intérieur, un seul sort et vous êtes vidée de toute votre énergie. Cette chose qui est en vous, vous ne pouvez pas la contrôler. Au fond de vous, vous le savez. Cette magie met vos proches en danger. Vous ne pouvez plus vous cacher derrière cet escroc qui vous servait de professeur de défense.

Au fond il n'a pas tort, je mets en danger ce que j'aime mais cette même magie me permet également de les protéger

C'est l'occasion que vous attendions, ajoute-t-il. Il suffira de dire que vous avez été tuée dans un combat avec l'Assassin. Vous serez l'héroine de cette histoire dramatique.

Je n'ai jamais cherché à être une héroïne, je rétorque

Je le sais bien…

Je me retourne vers Scorpius pour croiser son regard.

Ne fais pas ça, murmure-t-il presque inintelligiblement

Je suis désolée…

J'avance vers James Anderson et je lui tends la main. Je n'ai pas le choix c'est toujours lui qui tient le portoloin. Notre moyen de rentrer. Ses lèvres s'étirent dans un sourire satisfait et il me serre la main. Comme la dernière fois, j'ai la sensation d'avoir fait un pacte avec le diable, mais après tout ça n'a pas d'importance.

Il reste un détail, cependant, déclare Anderson. Je ne peux pas me permettre de garder un témoin en vie.

Son regard se pose sur Scorpius et mon cœur s'accélère.

Non, attendez ! je m'écrie

Tout se passe alors rapidement, je vois la lumière verte se former au bout de la baguette du directeur de l'OSCM. Je me précipite vers Scorpius et je me jette sur lui. Mon poids nous fait tout les deux basculer au sol et avant de nous effondrer je sens l'impact du sort me frapper dans le dos. Etrangement quand nos deux corps touchent le sol froid de la grande salle, je n'éprouve aucune douleur. J'ai juste la sensation de ne plus pouvoir respirer. Tout est flou et bientôt je ne distingue plus rien. Ni les sons, ni les couleurs, ni la froideur des pierres. Juste un vide presque apaisant

 _ **Voilà, j'espère que ces deux chapitres vont ont plu. Je ne peux rien vous promettre en ce qui concerne le prochain chapitre. Cependant, j'ai déjà commencé à l'écrire donc ça ne devrait pas trop tarder !**_

 _ **Vos reviews me manquent – merci c'est grâce à ça que je tiens !**_

 _ **Xoxo**_

 _ **SunPotion**_


End file.
